


Endless Eclipse

by ChildOfSolace, NympheSama



Series: The Endless Twilight Saga [3]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Emotional Constipation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Twilight, Hurt/Comfort, Jaylor, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Slightly thawing slow burn, Taylor being Taylor, Twilight Series Rewrite, Vampires, Wolf Pack, many many changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 234,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Worlds are colliding, enemies lurking in shadows all around Taylor.With his friendship with Diego strained by an Alpha order; and his relationship with Jake growing ever deeper, will Taylor be able to put together the puzzle of the strange events around him?Or will his world come undone?
Relationships: Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Grace Hall/Aleister Rourke, Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Kele/Quinn Kelly, Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto, Sean Gayle/Estela Montoya
Series: The Endless Twilight Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545814
Comments: 123
Kudos: 20





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> NEW YEAR - NEW FIC!  
> We hope you're all having good starts to the new year.
> 
> We were both itching to get back to this and now; but NympheSama is not around rn, so please send kudos and comments to help them come back - and until they do, you have myself to post ٩(^◡^)۶  
> Don't wanna waste too much of your time with forewords so, here ya go; but just know I'm probably only gonna update twice weekly for the time being/until its stated otherwise
> 
> x Our love to you all x  
> ✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ♡.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ

**Preface:**

_All their attempts at subterfuge had been in vain._

_With ice in his heart, Taylor watched Jake prepare to defend him. His intense concentration betrayed no hint of doubt, though he was outnumbered. Taylor knew that they could expect no help; at this moment, Jake’s family was fighting for their lives just as surely as he was for theirs._

_Would Taylor ever learn the outcome of that other fight? Find out who the winners and the losers were? Would he live long enough for that?_

_The odds of that didn't look so great._

_Black eyes, wild with their fierce craving for Taylor’s death, watched for the moment when his protector's attention would be diverted. The moment when, Taylor would surely die._

_Somewhere, far, far away in the cold forest, a wolf howled._

## ENDLESS ECLIPSE

**Consequences**

_Taylor,_

_Dude, it’s been almost like, three months of making Scott carry notes to Ricardo... it’s like we're in second grade or something; it’s beyond gay._

_I mean, you know I wanna talk to you; ~~but I’m not sure I can handle this level of...~~ oh god, it’s insane even trying to put it into words anymore. We’re trading notes about episodes of a stupid tv show **✹** dude; come on! Even you can’t pretend you don’t know that’s just... it’s gay. Okay? And not the fun kind of gay where we get to look at hot guys walking shirtless down the damn street. _

_Look. You made a choice Taylor; and I get it, you know  I do. Best friend support here, one hundred percent ~~ **✹**~~ but what the hell else do you want me to try here? I mean, I came over under the guise that it was just to see Scott; and look how that turned out! ~~ **✹**~~ _

_~~What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated here, dude?~~ I’m trying, you know I am! But the guys, but there's just no way around-_

_Sean says we can't be friends anymore, because you've chosen them over us. That we can't when you're spending all your time with a bunch of ~~bloodsu~~ I mean... well, you know what I mean ~~ **✹**~~_

_~~I wish✹~~ _

_~~I don't~~ _

_I’m sorry. I have to go._

_I miss you, too, buddy. A lot. Don’t call tonight man, it’s just painful for both of us._

_I'm sorry._

_Diego_

I ran my fingers across the page, feeling the dents where he had pressed the pen to the paper so hard when crossing out errors, at the ink stains, that it had nearly broken through. I could picture him writing this... scrawling the frustrated letters in his still unfairly neat handwriting, growling at himself when he perceived the words came out wrong, maybe even snapping the pen in his too-big hand; which would explain the ink splatters. I could imagine the frustration pulling his black eyebrows together and crumpling his forehead. If it'd been there, I might have laughed.

 _Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, Diego_ , I would have told him. _Just spit it out already, assbutt._

Laughing was the last thing I felt like doing now as I reread the words I'd already memorized. His answer to yet another note passed from Scott to Ricardo to him, just like second grade, as he'd pointed out was no surprise. I'd known the essence of what it would say before I'd opened it.

What was surprising was how much each word wounded me; as if the points of the letters had cutting edges. More than that, behind each sentence lurked a vast pool of hurt; Diego's pain cut me deeper than my own.

The letters had seemed like a cheat at first; the pair of us giddy and excited to be able to cheat the gag order that Sean had enforced upon us. Now though... the relief of being able to trade messages was slowly smothered by the simmering frustration once again. This should not be happening; it was unfair, it was cruel. Who the hell did Sean think he was?

He’d even told Diego not to reply to my text messages when he'd discovered we were in touch by phone; he was that goddamn petty. I bet he got a kick out of the one sided phone calls we had; where Diego would answer and listen to all the empty promises I would make about fixing things. I felt like a complete failure as a best friend. I supposed I should really be used to that by now.

While I was pondering this, I caught the unmistakable scent of a smoking burner rising from the kitchen. In another house, the fact that someone besides myself was cooking might not be a cause for panicking.

I shoved the wrinkled paper into my back pocket and ran. I made it downstairs in the nick of time. The jar of spaghetti sauce Scott had stuck in the microwave was only on its first revolution when I yanked the door open and pulled it out.

"What did I do wrong?" Scott demanded.

"You're supposed to take the lid off first, Dad. Metal bad for microwaves; make go boom boom." I drawled sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, swiftly removed the lid as I spoke.

I poured half the sauce into a bowl, and then put the bowl inside the microwave and the jar back in the fridge; I fixed the time and pressed start.

Scott watched my adjustments with pursed lips. "Did I get the noodle's right?"

I looked in the pan on the stove; the source of the smell that had alerted me. "Stirring helps," I said mildly. I found a spoon and tried to unclump the mushy hunk that was scalded at the bottom.

Scott sighed.

"So what's all this about?" I asked him stiffly.

Things had not been great between Scott and I since Sean’s, oh so helpful, intervention. Scott was of the mind that I was acting out because of Jake; while I was of the mind that I was a grown ass adult, who didn’t actually need to stay in like some grounded college boy, but was doing just that anyway to try and appease him because he was my dad and I loved him.

Needless to say; neither of us had been particularly happy while we were in the house.

Scott folded his arms across his chest and glared out the back windows into the sheeting rain. "Don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled.

I was mystified. Scott cooking? And what was with the surly attitude? Jake wasn't here yet; usually my dad reserved this kind of behaviour for my boyfriend's benefit, doing his best to illustrate the theme of "unwelcome" with every word and posture. Scott's efforts were unnecessary. Jake knew exactly what my dad was thinking without the theatrical show.

The word boyfriend had me chewing on the inside of my cheek with familiar amusement while I stirred. It wasn't the right word, not at all. I needed something more expressive of eternal commitment? But words like destiny and fate sounded puke inducing when you used them in casual conversation.

Jake had another word in mind, and that word was the source of the amusement I felt. It made me grin and snort just to think it to myself.

 _Fiancé_. Julia would go into total destroyer mode if she knew just how much I liked the sound of that... that I sometimes dreamed of my surname changing to McKenzie in the far too near future, well, in her opinion anyway. I shuddered with warmth and snickered quietly, shaking my head as I forced myself away from the ridiculous thought. _Me_ , marriage material. Ha! Nobody in their right mind would ever _seriously_ propose to me.

"Did I miss something? Since when do you make dinner?" I asked Scott by way of distraction, returning myself to the present with a small jolt. The pasta lump bobbed in the boiling water as I poked it dubiously. "Or _try_ to make dinner, uh, in this case."

Scott shrugged. "There's no law that says I can't cook in my own house."

"You would know," I replied, snorting as I eyed the badge pinned to his leather jacket.

"Ha. Good one." He huffed with a small flicker of a smile.

But the humour soon faded, and he shrugged out of the jacket as if my glance had reminded him he still had it on, moving away to hang it on the peg reserved for his gear. His gun belt was already slung in place. He hadn't felt the need to wear that to the station for the past weeks since I’d been found in the woods and the rangers had gone back to their previous stations, when the mysterious giant wolves had... well, _mysteriously_ disappeared. There had been no more disturbing disappearances to trouble the small town of Cedar Cove, or it’s ever-rainy wood.

I prodded the noodles in silence, guessing that Scott would get around to talking about whatever was bothering him in his own time. My dad was not a man of many words, and the effort he had put into trying to orchestrate a sit-down dinner with me made it clear there were an unusual characteristic number of words on his mind.

I glanced at the clock routinely; something I did every few minutes around this time. The countdown generally began as soon as I walked in the door, if I was entirely honest. There was less than a half hour to go now. A thrill of excitement tickled my spine.

Afternoons were the hardest part of my day. Ever since my best friend and werewolf, Diego Soto, had been _forced_ to tattle on me about the motorcycle I'd been riding on the sly; a betrayal his Alpha, Sean Gayle, had devised in order to get me in trouble so that I couldn't spend time with my boyfriend and vampire, Jake McKenzie... Jake had been reduced to seeing me only from seven till nine-thirty in the evening. Always inside the confines of my home and under the supervision of Scott’s unfailingly crabby glare.

True, I could have been an ass and just gone out anyway to do whatever the hell I wished, but if I had, it would have ultimately meant more arguing, then having to move out and finally; severing whatever relationship Scott and I actually had... something I really didn’t want to have to do. The compromise seemed fair; given that I cheated quite regularly.

The whole thing was a stupid escalation from the previous, slightly less stringent, self inflicted ‘grounding’ that I'd decided to endure; due to my still sort of unexplained three-day disappearance and one episode of cliff diving.

Of course, I still saw Jake at college, because there wasn't anything Scott could do about that. And, naturally, Jake spent almost every night in my room, too... but Scott wasn't precisely aware of that. Jake's ability to climb easily and silently through my second-story window was almost as useful as his ability to read Scott's mind.

Though the afternoon was the only time I spent away from Jake, it was enough to make me restless, and the hours always dragged. Still, I endured my punishment without complaining because, for one thing; I knew I'd earned it. For another, it was because I really didn’t want to miss out on any time with my dad, however strained it was, by moving out _now_ ; when a much more permanent separation hovered, invisible to Scott, so close on my horizon.

My dad sat down at the table with a grunt and unfolded the damp newspaper there; within seconds he was clucking his tongue in disapproval.

"I don't know why you read the paper, Dad. It only pi—“ I paused, biting my tongue briefly as I remembered not to swear in front of Scott if I could avoid it. “It just ticks you off."

He ignored me, grumbling at the paper in his hands. "This is why everyone wants to live in a small town! Ridiculous."

"What have big cities done wrong now?" I sighed, rolling my eyes expectantly.

"Seattle's making a run for murder capitol of the country. _Five_ unsolved homicides in the last two weeks. Can you imagine living like that?"

"I think Sunset Beach is actually higher up in the homicide list, Dad. I _have_ lived like that." And I'd never come close to being a murder victim until after I moved to his safe little town. In fact, I was still on several hit lists...

The spoon twitched momentarily in my hands, making the water tremble.

"Well, you couldn't pay me enough," Scott said.

I gave up on saving dinner and settled for serving it; I had to use a steak knife to cut a portion of spaghetti for Scott and then myself, while he watched with a sheepish expression. Scott coated his helping with sauce and dug in. I disguised my own clump as well as I could and followed his example without much enthusiasm. We ate in silence for a moment. Scott was still scanning the news, so I picked up my much-abused copy of Wuthering Heights from where I'd left it this morning at breakfast, and tried to lose myself in the turn-of-the-century England while I waited for him to start talking.

I was just to the part where Heathcliff returns when Scott cleared his throat and threw the paper to the floor.

"You're right," Scott said. "I did have a reason for doing this." He waved his fork at the gluey spread. "I wanted to talk to you."

I laid the book aside; the binding was so destroyed that it slumped flat to the table. "You could have just asked."

He nodded, his eyebrows pulling together. "Yeah... I'll remember that next time. I thought taking dinner off your hands would soften you up."

I laughed. "It worked… your cooking skills have me soft as a marshmallow. What do you need, Dad?"

"Well, it's about Diego."

I felt my face harden. "What about him?" I asked through stiff lips. Why did he always have to press the topic which hurt the most? Didn’t he know I was already trying to work out a way to see my best friend myself anyway? Well, I mean of course he didn't... but did he have to keep prying about it?

"Easy, Tay-Bear. I know you're still upset that he told on you, but it was the right thing. He was being responsible."

"Responsible," I repeated scathingly, rolling my eyes. Ha, Diego would _never_ have told on me by his own choice. "Right. So what about Diego?"

The careless question repeated inside my head, anything but trivial. What about Diego? What was I going to do about him? My former best friend who was now… what? My enforced enemy? I cringed.

Scott's face was suddenly wary. "Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Mad?"

"Well, it's about Jake, too."

My eyes narrowed.

Scott's voice got gruffer. "I let him in the house, don't I?"

"You do," I admitted. "For brief periods of time. Of course, I could be going out of the house for brief periods of time now and then, too… but I _choose_ not to, out of respect." I continued, only half jokingly; I knew I was on lock down for the duration of the remaining college year. "I'd like to see you get that kind of behaviour from Jordan."

Scott grimaced at the reminder of my twin brother’s distinctly differing personality to mine, knowing only too well he had the more obedient twin making compromises for him. "Well, that's kind of where I was heading with this?" And then Scott's face stretched into an unexpected eye-crinkling grin; for a second he looked twenty years younger.

I saw a dim glimmer of possibility in that smile, but I proceeded slowly. "I'm confused, Dad. Are we talking about Diego, Jake, or me being self-grounded?"

The grin flashed again. "Sort of all three."

"And how do they relate?" I asked, cautious.

"Okay." He sighed, raising his hands as if in surrender. "So I'm thinking maybe you deserve a parole... for good behavior. Considering your age, you're surprisingly non-whiney… and I _do_ admit, I wouldn’t have got even the offer of self imposed grounding from Jor-Bull."

My voice and eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? I'm free?"

Where was this coming from? I'd been positive I would be under house arrest until I actually moved out; and Jake hadn't picked up any wavering in Scott's thoughts, unless he’d been particularly slow in picking them up. Or just hadn't told me, but I was fairly confident he wouldn't be that much of an ass to me.

Scott held up one finger. "Conditionally."

The enthusiasm vanished. "Fantastic," I groaned.

"Taylor, this is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom… judiciously."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed again. "I know you're satisfied to spend all your time with Jake—" 

"I spend time with Quinn, too," I interjected. Jake's sister had no hours of visitation; she came and went as she pleased. Scott was putty in her capable hands. 

"That's true," he said. "But you have other friends besides the Darwin’s or McKenzie’s, Taylor. Or you _used_ to." We stared at each other for a long moment. "When was the last time you spoke to Cameron Levy?" He threw at me.

"Friday at lunch," I answered immediately.

Before Jake's return, my college friends had polarized into two groups. I liked to think of those groups as good vs. evil. Us and them worked, just as well though. The good guys were Cameron, their steady boyfriend Aiden Cheney, and Caleb Mitchell; these three had all very generously forgiven me for going crazy when Jake left. Kara Sinclair was the evil core of the _them_ side, and almost everyone else, including my first friend in Cedar Cove, Zoe Leon, seemed content to go along with her anti-Taylor agenda. I wasn't really as cut up about that as I probably should have been.

With Jake back at college, the dividing line had become even more distinct. Jake's return had taken its toll on Caleb's friendship, but Cameron was unfailingly loyal; and Aiden followed their lead. Despite the natural aversion most humans felt toward the Darwin’s, Cameron sat dutifully beside Quinn every day at lunch. After a few weeks, Cameron even looked comfortable there. It was difficult not to be charmed by the Darwin’s, once one gave them the chance to be charming.

" _Outside_ of college?" Scott asked, calling my attention back. 

"I haven't seen anyone _outside_ of college, Dad. Respectful self grounding, remember? And Cameron has a boyfriend, too. They’re always with Aiden... If I'm really free," I added, heavy on the skepticism, "maybe we could double."

"Okay. But then?" He hesitated. "You and Diego used to be joined at the hip, and now?"

I cut him off. "Can you get to the point, Dad? Like, before I reach thirty." I scowled, remembering Jake's previous offhand comment about me reaching such a ridiculous age. "What's your condition, exactly?"

"I don't think you should dump all your other friends for your boyfriend, Taylor," he said in a stern voice. "It's not nice, and I think your life would be better balanced if you kept some other people in it. What happened after your birthday?" I flinched. "Well," he said defensively. "If you'd had more of a life outside of Jake McKenzie, it might not have been like that."

"It would have been exactly like that," I muttered instantly. It didn’t matter how many other people were in my life, without Jake; the world was barren, colourless and empty to me.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"The point?" I reminded him.

"Use your new freedom to see your other friends, too. Keep it balanced."

I nodded slowly. "Balance is good. Do I have specific time quotas to fill, though?"

He made a face, but shook his head. "I don't want to make this complicated. Just don't forget about your friends... particularly Diego."

It took me a moment to find the right words. "Diego might be… difficult."

"The Soto’s are practically family, Taylor" he said, stern and fatherly again. "And Diego has been a very, very good friend to you."

"I know that." I snapped.

"Don't you miss him at all?" Scott asked, frustrated.

My throat suddenly felt swollen; I had to clear it twice before I answered. "You took messages for me, dad; you _know_ I miss him," I snarked, still looking down. "I miss him a lot."

"Then why is it difficult?"

It wasn't something I was at liberty to explain. It was against the rules for normal people, human people like me and Scott, to know about the clandestine world full of myths and monsters that existed secretly around us. I knew all about that world; and I was in no small amount of trouble as a result. I wasn't about to get Scott in the same trouble.

"With Diego there is… a conflict," I said slowly. "A conflict that’s more to do with Sean, to be honest… he doesn’t want Diego and I to talk right now."

I wound my excuse out of details that were true but insignificant, hardly crucial compared to the fact that Diego's werewolf pack bitterly hated Jake's vampire family; and therefore me, too, as I fully intended to join that family. It just wasn't something I could work out with him in a note, and he couldn't say anything whenever I called... But my plan to deal with the Sean problem in person; had definitely not gone over well with the vampires.

"What’s Sean got to do with your friendship with Diego?" Scott's voice was confused now, he seemed genuinely interested in this unknown development in my strained friendship with Diego.

I leveled a dark look at him. "It's _complicated_." I said pointedly, narrowing my eyes at him irritably.

"You're hurting Diego's feelings, avoiding him like this. He'd rather be just friends than nothing." Scott sighed a moment later, seemingly brushing aside my comment about Sean.

I almost laughed. I was avoiding him? Next time I saw Sean Gayle I was gonna kick him in the damn jewels.

"Diego and I are quite capable of sorting ourselves out, dad… we're not schoolboys arguing on the playing field. But, right now, Sean doesn't want us to be friends at all." I looked over at him in exasperation. "Where'd you even get that idea, anyway?"

Scott looked embarrassed now. "The subject might have come up today with Ricardo."

"You and Ricardo gossip like old women," I complained, stabbing my fork viciously into the congealed spaghetti on my plate.

"Ricardo's worried about Diego," Scott defended. "Diego's having a hard time right now. He's depressed."

I winced, but kept my eyes on the blob. Diego wasn't exactly the only one… but at least I could talk to him. He couldn't even say hi to me.

"And then you were always so happy after spending the day with Diego." Scott said, trying to maintain his parental authority awhile longer, as my patience clearly wore thinner.

"I'm happy _now_ ," I growled fiercely through my teeth.

The contrast between my words and tone broke through the tension. Scott burst into laughter, and I had to join in.

"Okay, okay," I agreed. "Balance."

"And Diego," he insisted.

"I'll try."

"Good. Find that balance, Tay-Bear. And, oh, yeah, you've got some mail," Scott said, closing the subject with no attempt at subtlety. "It's by the stove."

I didn't move, my thoughts twisting into snarls around Diego's name; wondering how the hell could I break an Alpha wolf's order to one of its subordinates? It was most likely junk mail, anyway; I'd just gotten a package from my mom yesterday and I wasn't expecting anything else.

Scott shoved his chair away from the table stretched as he got to his feet. He took his plate to the sink, but before he turned the water on to rinse it, he paused to toss a thick envelope at me. The letter skidded across the table and thunked into my elbow.

"Er, thanks," I muttered, puzzled by his pushiness. Then I saw the return address; the letter was from the University of Alaska Southeast. "That was quick. I guess I missed the deadline on that one, too."

Scott chuckled.

I flipped the envelope over and then glared up at him. "It's open."

"I was curious."

"I'm shocked, Sheriff. That's a federal crime."

"Oh, just read it."

I pulled out the letter, and a folded schedule of courses.

"Congratulations," he said before I could read anything. "Your first acceptance."

"Thanks, Dad."

"We should talk about tuition. I've got some money saved up..."

"Hey, hey, none of that. I'm not touching your retirement, Dad. I've got my university fund." What was left of it; and there hadn't been much to begin with even before fixing up the bikes with Diego.

Scott frowned. "Some of these places are pretty pricey, Tay-Bear. I want to help at least one of my boys, and Jor-Bull already has his career." He said, almost whining as he looked at me pathetically. "You don't have to go all the way to Alaska just because it's cheaper."

It wasn't cheaper, not at all. But it was far away, and Juneau had an average of three hundred twenty-one overcast days per year. The first was my prerequisite, the second was Jake's.

"I've got it covered. Besides, there's lots of financial aid out there. It's easy to get loans." I hoped my bluff wasn't too obvious. I hadn't actually done a lot of research on the subject.

"So?" Scott began, and then pursed his lips and looked away.

"So what?"

"Nothing. I was just?" He frowned. "Just wondering what… Jake's plans are for next year?"

"Oh."

"Well?"

Three quick raps on the door saved me. Scott rolled his eyes and I jumped up.

"Coming!" I called while Scott mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like, 'Go away.' I ignored him and went to let Jake in.

I wrenched the door out of my way, ridiculously eager as always; and there he was, my personal miracle.

Time had not made me immune to the perfection of his face, and I was sure that I would never take any aspect of him for granted. My eyes traced over his pale white features; the hard square of his stubble dusted jaw, the softer curve of his full lips, twisted up into my favourite lopsided grin now. The straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth marble span of his forehead; partially obscured by a shaggy mane of rain-darkened sandy hair?

I saved his eyes for last, knowing that when I looked into them I was likely to lose my train of thought. They were wide, warm with liquid cyan, and framed by a thick fringe of black lashes. Staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary; sort of like my bones were turning spongy. I was also a little lightheaded, but that could have been because I'd forgotten to keep breathing.

It was a face any male model in the world would trade his soul for. Of course, that might be exactly the asking price: one soul.

No. I didn't believe that. I felt guilty for even thinking it, and was glad; as I was often glad, that I was the one person whose thoughts were a mystery to Jake.

I reached for his hand, and sighed when his cold fingers found mine. His touch brought with it the strangest sense of relief; as if I'd been in pain and that pain had suddenly ceased.

"Hey." I smiled a little at my anticlimactic greeting.

He raised our interlaced fingers to brush my cheek with the back of his hand. "How's ya afternoon?"

"Slow."

"For me'n all, Boy Scout."

He pulled my wrist up to his face, our hands still twisted together. His eyes closed as his nose skimmed along the skin there, and he grinned without opening them. Enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine, as he'd once put it.

I knew that the scent of my blood; so much sweeter to him than any other person's blood, truly like a vintage wine beside water to an alcoholic, caused him actual pain from the burning thirst it engendered. But he didn't seem to shy away from it as much as he once had. I could only dimly imagine the Herculean effort behind this simple gesture.

It made me sad that he had to try so hard. I comforted myself with the knowledge that I wouldn't be causing him pain much longer.

I heard Scott approaching then, stamping his feet on the way to express his customary displeasure with our guest. Jake's eyes snapped open and let our hands fall, keeping them twined.

"Evenin', Scott." Jake was always flawlessly polite, though Scott didn't deserve it.

Scott grunted at him, and then stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was taking the idea of parental supervision to extremes lately.

"Brought some more applications for ya," Jake told me then, holding up a stuffed manila envelope. He was wearing a roll of stamps like a ring around his littlest finger.

I groaned. How were there any university's left that he hadn't forced me to apply to already? And how did he keep finding these loophole openings? It was so late in the year.

He smiled as if he could read my thoughts; they must have been very obvious on my face. "There're still a few with open deadlines. And a few more places willin' to make... exceptions."

I rolled my eyes. I could just imagine the motivations behind such exceptions. And the dollar amounts involved.

Jake laughed at my expression. "Shall we?" He asked, towing me toward the kitchen table.

Scott huffed and followed behind, though he could hardly complain about the activity on tonight's agenda. He'd been pestering me to make a decision about university on a daily basis.

I cleared the table quickly while Jake organized the intimidating stack of forms. When I moved Wuthering Heights to the counter, Jake raised one eyebrow. I knew what he was thinking, but Scott interrupted before Jake could comment.

"Speaking of university applications, Jacob," Scott said, his tone even more sullen; he tried to avoid addressing Jake directly and when he had to, it exacerbated his bad mood, so he always addressed him as Jacob just to be extra petty. "Taylor and I were just talking about next year. Have you decided where you're going to university?"

Jake smiled up at Scott and his voice was friendly. "Not yet, nah. I got a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighin' me options."

"Where have you been accepted?" Scott pressed.

"Columbia, Harvard, Oxford and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." Jake turned his face slightly to the side so that he could wink at me.

I stifled a giggle.

"Harvard? Oxford?" Scott mumbled, unable to conceal his awe. "Well that's pretty… that's something. Yeah, but the University of Alaska? You wouldn't really consider _that_ , when you could go Ivy League. I mean, wouldn't your brother would want you to..?"

"Mike's always fine with whatever I choose," Jake told him serenely. "He helped me out when I got injured in the line of duty durin' my Navy years. Ain't ever healed right, and sadly they said I couldn't fly no more." He said dejectedly, watching me slyly, as I tried not to laugh. "So... figured it was best to go back to school an' see what else took my fancy."

"Hmph."

"Guess what, Jake?" I asked in a bright voice, playing along. 

"What, Taylor?"

I pointed to the thick envelope on the counter. "I just got my acceptance to the University of Alaska!"

"Nice one… _congratulations,_ Boy Scout." He grinned.

"What a coincidence." Scott's eyes narrowed and he glared back and forth between the two of us. "Fine," he muttered after a minute. "I'm going to watch the trains, Taylor. Nine-thirty." That was his usual parting command.

"Er, Dad? Remember the very recent discussion about my freedom?"

He sighed. "Right. Okay, just… not too late. You still have a college, so don't get uh, too carried away." He said, frowning faintly as he looked away.

"Taylor ain't grounded?" Jake asked.

Though I knew he wasn't really surprised, I couldn't detect any false note to the sudden excitement in his voice.

"I'm _twenty one_ !" I sighed in exasperation nonetheless, pouting between them for seeming to forget that the punishment was _self inflicted_.

"Conditionally," Scott corrected through his teeth. "What's it to you?" I frowned at my dad, but he didn't see.

"'S just good to know," Jake said. "Quinn's been itchin' for a shoppin' partner, and I figured Taylor'd like seein' some city lights." He smiled at me. "Plus; it saves me havin' to go… all those dresses gimme a headache just thinkin' 'bout 'em." He snickered, as I rolled my eyes.

A dash of charming, followed by a large splash of bastard. Typical Jake.

But Scott interrupted my moment of amusement and affection, as he growled, "No!" and his face turned pale.

"Dad! What the hell's the problem?" I demanded, as he made an effort to unclench his teeth. 

"I don't want you going to Seattle right now."

"Huh?" I frowned, trying to understand why he was being so stubborn and unusually aggressive. Even toward Jake, he wasn't usually _this_ bad.

"I told you about that story in the paper… there's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?" I rolled my eyes. 

"Dad, please, there's a better chance that I'll get struck by lightning than happen to stumble onto a murderous gang the one day I'm in Seattle..." I snorted as I rolled my eyes dismissively, though Jake didn't seem to share my amusement.

"Nah, ya right, Scott," Jake said, ignoring me. "I didn't mean Seattle. Was thinkin' Tacoma, bein' honest. I wouldn't have Taylor in Seattle, either. 'Course not."

I looked at him in disbelief, but he had Scott's newspaper in his hands and he was reading the front page intently. He must have been trying to placate my dad. The idea of being in danger from even the most deadly of humans while I was with Quinn or Jake was downright hilarious.

It worked. Scott stared at Jake for one second more, and then shrugged. "Fine." He stalked off toward the living room, in a bit of a hurry now; probably not wanting to miss the start of his train show. I waited till the TV was on, so that Scott wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What—?" I started to ask. 

"Hang on," Jake said without looking up from the paper. His eyes stayed focused on the page as he pushed the first application toward me across the table. "Think ya can recycle ya essays on this'un. Same questions." 

I frowned at him, but then assumed Scott must still be listening. I sighed and started to fill out the repetitive information: name, address, social. After a few minutes I glanced up, but Jake was now staring pensively out the window. As I bent my head back to my work, I noticed for the first time the name of the university. I snorted and shoved the papers aside.

"Taylor?" 

"Be serious, Jake. _Dartmouth_?" I shook my head. "I don't even want to think about the tuition that'd cost me..."

"Ya know I'm happy to help..." Jake lifted the discarded application and laid it gently in front of me again. "I think ya'd like New Hampshire," he said. "There's a full complement of night courses for me; and the forests are conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife'n all." He pulled out that crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist.

I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to remember what I was annoyed about.

"I'll let ya pay me back, if that makes ya happy," he promised. "If ya want, I can even charge ya interest."

"Like I could even get in without some enormous bribe. Or was that part of the loan?" I demanded haughtily, shaking my head. "The new Darwin wing of the library? Ugh. Why are we even having this discussion again?"

"Would ya just fill out the damn application, Taylor? It ain't gonna bloody well hurt ya to apply."

My jaw flexed. "You know what? I don't think I will."

I reached for the papers, planning to crumple them into a suitable shape for lobbing at the trash can, but they were already gone. I stared at the empty table for a moment, and then at Jake. He didn't appear to have moved, but the application was probably already tucked away in his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. 

"I sign ya name better than ya do yaself. Ya already wrote the essays."

"You're going way overboard with this, you know." I whispered on the off chance that Scott wasn't completely lost in his show. "I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been accepted in Alaska. I can almost afford the first semester's tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. There's no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter whose it is."

A pained look tightened his face. "Taylor?"

" _Don't_ start. I agree that I need to go through the motions for Scott's sake, but we _both_ know that I'm not going to be in any condition to go to university next fall. To be anywhere near people."

My knowledge of those first few years as a new vampire was sketchy. Jake had never gone into details, as it wasn't his favorite subject; but I knew it wasn't pretty. Self-control was apparently an acquired skill. Anything more than correspondence university was out of the question.

"I thought the timin' was still undecided," Jake reminded me softly. "Ya might enjoy a semester or two of uni. There're a lotta human experiences ya ain't never had."

"I'll get to those afterward."

Jake rolled his eyes at me. "They ain't gonna be _human_ experiences afterward. Ya don't get a second chance at humanity, Taylor." 

I sighed. "You've got to be reasonable about the timing, Jake. It's just too dangerous to mess around with."

"There ain't no danger yet," he insisted.

I glared at him. No danger? Sure. I only had a sadistic vampire trying to avenge her mate's death with my own, preferably through some slow and tortuous method. Who was worried about Jeanine? And, oh yeah, the Volturi? The vampire royal family with their _small_ army of vampire warriors; who insisted that my heart stop beating one way or another in the _very_ near future, because humans weren't allowed to know they existed?

Right. No reason at all to be concerned about timing.

Even with Quinn keeping watch; Jake was relying on her uncannily accurate visions of the future to give us advance warning, it was insane to take chances. Besides, I'd already won this argument. The date for my transformation was tentatively set for shortly after my graduation from college, only a handful of weeks away.

A sharp jolt of unease pierced my stomach as I realized how short the time really was. Of course this change was necessary; and the key to what I wanted more than everything else in the world put together, but I was deeply conscious of Scott sitting in the other room enjoying his show, just like every other night. And my mother, Julia, far away in sunny New York, still pleading with me to spend the summer with her, her new husband, Jim; who Quinn and I had recently discovered was a relative of hers. Not to mention my brother, Jordan; and his long term boyfriend, Michael. 

And then there was Diego, who, unlike my parents, would know exactly what was going on when I disappeared to some distant university. Even if my parents didn't grow suspicious for a long time, even if I could put off visits with excuses about travel expenses or sturdy loads or illnesses, Diego would know the truth.

For a moment, the idea of Diego's certain revulsion overshadowed every other pain. Sean would have separated us so long by then, it would be impossible for him to be anything but revolted by me. 

"Taylor," Jake murmured, his face twisting when he read the distress in mine. "There ain't no hurry. I won't let anyone hurt ya. Ya can take all the time ya need."

"I _want_ to hurry," I whispered, smiling weakly, trying to make a joke of it. "I want to be a monster, too."

His teeth clenched; he spoke through them. "Ya got no idea what ya sayin'."

Abruptly, he flung the damp newspaper onto the table between us. His finger stabbed the headline on the front page:

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY**

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked curiously, raising a brow at his reaction.

"Monsters ain't a joke, Taylor." I stared at the headline again, and then up to his hard expression.

"A… a _vampire_ is doing this?" I whispered.

He smiled without humor. His voice was low and cold. "Ya'd be surprised, Taylor... how often _my_ kind are the source behind the horrors in ya human news. It's easy to recognize, when ya know what ya lookin' for. The intel here points to a newborn vampire runnin' loose in Seattle. Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control. The way we all were."

I let my gaze drop to the paper again, avoiding his eyes.

"We've been monitorin' the situation for a couple weeks. All the signs are there… unlikely disappearances, always at night, poorly hidden corpses, the lack of other evidence. Yeah, someone brand-new. And no one seems to be takin' responsibility for the dumbass." He took a deep breath. "Well, it ain't our problem. We wouldn't even pay attention to it, if it weren't goin' on so close to home. Like I said, happens all the time. The existence of monsters, results in monstrous consequences."

I tried not to see the names on the page, but they jumped out from the rest of the print like they were in bold. The five people whose lives were over, whose families were mourning now. It was different from considering murder in the abstract, reading those names. Vera Thompson, Nikos Anastopoulos, Madison Eckhart, James Ashton, Edgar Tripp. People who'd had parents and children and friends and pets and jobs and hopes and plans and memories and futures.

"It won't be the same for me," I whispered, half to myself. "You won't let me be like that. We'll live in Antarctica."

Jake snorted, breaking the tension. "Penguins. Joy."

I laughed a shaky laugh and knocked the paper off the table so I wouldn't have to see those names; it hit the linoleum with a thud. Of course Jake would consider the hunting possibilities. He and his "vegetarian" family, all committed to protecting human life, preferred the flavor of large predators for satisfying their dietary needs.

"Alaska, then, as planned. Only somewhere much more remote than Juneau… somewhere with grizzlies galore."

"Better," he allowed. "There're polar bears'n all... Very fierce. The wol—" Jake coughed as if he'd swallowed something the wrong way, his eyes cutting away from me as he left his comment unfinished.

I lowered my eyes and sighed quietly, his thoughtfulness warming me more than the unfinished comment gnawed at me. After all, I'd known what Jake preferred to eat long before my best friend had begun turning into one. "You know… you don't have to change your diet, just for me?" I asked. 

"Taylor, ya'd hate me for it." He scoffed, rolling his eyes toward me briefly, before looking away again.

"I admit it will take some getting used to… I mean, he _is_ my best friend, Jake," I murmured, reaching over to trace my fingers over his gently. "But… you are what you are and you eat what you eat. So long as you never eat _him_ , I think I can cope."

"Still," he said, oddly formal. "I never should've thought of suggestin' that."

"Don't worry about it." I said, sighing and staring at my hand as I drew it back from his, when my attempt at comfort seemed unwelcome. 

We were both silent for a moment, and then his cool finger was under my chin, coaxing my face up. His expression was much softer, his eyes melting as he traced my cheek with his hard fingertip. "Sorry. I keep tryin' to remember and I get pissed at myself when I forget… I didn't mean to snub ya."

"I know. Just as I know it's not the same thing. It's just that… well, I was already thinking about Diego before you came over." I hesitated. His cerulean eyes seemed to get a little bit darker whenever I said Diego's name. My voice turned pleading in response. "Scott says Diego is having a hard time. He's hurting right now, and… it's my fault."

"Ya ain't done nothin' wrong, Taylor." Jake reassured me, his eyes darkening further; his pain growing at my pain.

I took a deep breath. "I need to make it better, Jake. I owe him that. And it's one of Scott's conditions, anyway?"

His face changed while I spoke, turning hard, statue-like. "Ya know it's outta the question for ya to be 'round a werewolf unprotected, Taylor. _Not,"_ he added quickly, raising a finger when I made to protest. "'Cause I think ya buddy would hurt ya… but under a gag order, he might not have a choice 'bout it… 'sides it'd break the treaty if any of us came over onto their land to rescue ya pretty 'lil ass. D'ya want us to start a war?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there really ain't a point discussin' it further just now… I promised ya we'd find a way Taylor, but not at the expense of ya safety." He dropped his hand and looked away, searching for a subject change. His eyes paused on something behind me, though his eyes stayed wary. "I'm glad Scott's decided to let ya out… ya sorely in need of a visit to the bookstore. Can't believe ya readin' bloody Wutherin' Heights _again_. Don't ya know it by heart, yet?"

"Not all of us have photographic memories," I said curtly.

"Photographic memory or not, I don't get why ya like it. The characters are ghastly people who don't do nothin' but ruin each others' lives. I dunno how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It ain't a love story, 's a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics," I snapped. I hated it when he picked on my books.

"Per'aps 's 'cause I ain't impressed by antiquity." He smiled, satisfied that he'd distracted me for the time being. "Honestly though, why d'ya read it over'n over?" His eyes were vivid with real interest now, trying, again, to unravel the convoluted workings of my mind. He reached across the table to cradle my face in his hand. "What _is_ it appeals to ya?"

His sincere curiosity disarmed me. "I-I'm not sure," I said, scrambling for coherency while his startlingly blue gaze unintentionally scattered my thoughts. "I think it's... s-something about the inevitability? How nothing can keep them apart… not her selfishness, or his evil, or—or even death... in the end?"

His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing grin. "I still think it'd be better if one of 'em had at least _one_ redeemin' quality."

"I think that's… kind of the point," I disagreed. "Their love _is_ their only redeeming quality."

"I hope ya got better sense'n that." Jake snorted fondly. "To fall in love with someone so… malignant."

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," I pointed out, tilting my cheek into his left palm as his right hand drifted to toy with my too long fringe. He was ridiculously attached to my longer hair and refused to let me cut it. "But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well."

He laughed quietly. "Heh, glad ya think so."

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, you know, not Heathcliff." 

"I'll be on me guard," he promised. I sighed. He was so good at distractions. I put my hand over his to hold it to my face.

"I need to see Diego." I said quietly.

His eyes closed. "Not yet."

"It's truly _not_ dangerous at all," I said, pleading again. "I used to spend all day in Hartfeld with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened, Jake..."

But I made a slip; my voice faltered at the end because I realized as I was saying the words that they were a lie. It was not true that nothing had ever happened. A brief flash of memory; an enormous gray wolf crouched to spring, baring his dagger-like teeth at me, made me pause for that fraction of a second too long with the echo of the memory. I might not have been scared, in fact I'd been pissed off at the time; but the memory sprang to meet me nonetheless.

Jake heard my heart accelerate and nodded as if I'd acknowledged the lie aloud. "Werewolves are unstable at the best of times, Boy Scout… but their leader weren't set on barkin' out orders at the time. Sometimes the people near 'em get hurt by accident... sometimes, they get killed." He said, pleading himself. "Try'n understand Taylor… I can't take that risk, that the order might change at a whim; from ignore… to kill."

I wanted to deny it, but another image slowed my rebuttal. I saw in my head the beautiful face of Estela Montoya, now marred by a slither of a scar which dragged across her eye and stole half her sight. He waited, grimly triumphant, for me to find my voice.

"You don't know them," I whispered. 

"I know 'em better'n ya think, Taylor. I was here the last time."

"The last time?"

"We started crossing paths with the wolves about seventy years ago... We'd just settled near Redfield river. 'S before Quinn and Kele found us. We outnumbered 'em, but that wouldn't have stopped it from turnin' into a bloodbath, if not for Mike. He managed to convince Ortiz Soto co-existin' was possible; and eventually we made the truce."

Diego's great-grandfather's name startled me.

"We thought the line died out with Ortiz," Jake muttered; it sounded like he was talking to himself now, as much as to me. "That the genetic quirk that allowed transmutation’d been lost." He broke off and stared at me accusingly. "Ya bad luck’s gettin’ more potent every bloody day. D’ya realize, ya insatiable pull for all things deadly, was strong enough to recover a pack of mutant mutts from extinction? If we could bottle ya luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction… ya’d be rich, sellin’ it off to the highest goddamn bidder." He snorted and rolled his eyes with only mild amusement.

I ignored the ribbing, my attention caught by his assumption. Was he seriously blaming me for the wolves returning? Ha, the cheek.

"But I didn't bring them back. Don't you know?"

"Know what?" He asked, immediately tense. He never liked when I had some way to counter to something he’d said.

"My bad luck has nothing to do with it. The werewolves came back... because the vampires did." Jake stared at me, his body motionless with surprise. "Diego told me that your family being here set things in motion. I thought _you_ would already know that?" I said innocently, grinning as I shrugged nonchalantly. “Being the big, sneaky mind reader like you are and all…”

His eyes narrowed. "Is _that_ what they think?"

"Jake, look at the facts.” I said, rolling my eyes at his stubbornness. “Seventy years ago, _you_ came here; and the werewolves showed up. You come back _now_ ; and the werewolves pop up again. Did you _really_ think that was a coincidence?"

He blinked and his glare relaxed. "Mike’ll be real interested in that theory."

"Theory," I scoffed.

He was silent for a moment, staring out the window into the rain; I imagined he was contemplating the fact that his family's presence was turning the locals into giant dogs.

"Interesting, but it ain’t exactly relevant," he murmured after a moment, shaking his head as he rolled his head back toward me. "Situation remains the same, Taylor." I could translate that easily enough: no solo trips to visit currently mind controlled, werewolf best friends.

I knew I needed to be patient with Jake. That he had promised to help me fix things at all was a huge feat, considering the mutual animosity he was overlooking just to be polite to Diego the few times they’d met. Plus, it wasn't that he was even being unreasonable; he was right that with the order hanging over Diego’s head, there was no telling what might happen. But, he didn't understand. He had no idea how very much I owed Diego Soto; my life many times over, and let’s be honest, my sanity, too.

I didn't like to talk about that barren time with anyone, and especially not Jake. He had only been trying to save me when he'd left, trying to save my stupid, human soul. I didn't hold him responsible for all the stupid things I'd done in his absence, or the pain I had suffered. 

He did.

So I would have to word my explanation very carefully. I got up and walked around the table. He opened his arms for me and I sat on his lap, nestling into his cool stone embrace as my legs hugged the sides of the chair around him. I ignored the warmth in my cheeks and looked at his hands while I spoke.

"Please just listen for a minute. This is so much more important than some whim to drop in on an old friend. Diego is in _pain_." My voice distorted around the word. "I can't not try to help him. I can't give up on him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time. Well, he was there for me when I was not so human myself. You don't know what that was like; and I hope, you never do..." I hesitated. Jake's arms were rigid around me; his hands were in fists now, the tendons standing out. "If Diego hadn't helped me? I'm not sure that you would have come home to find me still here, Jake, let alone in... almost one piece. I _have_ to try and make this better. I owe him better than this, Top Gun… please, understand."

I looked up at his face warily. His eyes were closed, and his jaw was strained. "I ain’t ever gonna forgive myself for leavin’ ya," he whispered. "Not if I live another millenia." I put my hand against his cold face and waited until he sighed and opened his eyes.

"You were just trying to do the right thing.” I whispered, nuzzling his hairline with my nose and inhaling deeply. “And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone… you know, less mental than me. Besides, you're here now. _That's_ the part that matters."

"If I hadn’t ever left, ya wouldn't feel the need to go risk ya life to comfort a dog." He muttered with a sigh, immediately wincing at his word choice.

I flinched. I was used to Diego and all his derogatory slurs; bloodsucker, leech, parasite. Somehow it sounded harsher in Jake's velvet voice.

"I dunno how to phrase this properly," Jake said, and his tone was bleak. "It's gonna sound cruel, I s’pose. But I got too close to losin’ ya in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have... I ain’t gonna tolerate anythin’ dangerous."

"You _have_ to trust me on this. I'll be fine." I promised.

His face was pained again. " _Please_ , Taylor," he whispered.

I stared into his suddenly burning liquid cyan eyes. "Please what?"

"Please, for me. _Please_ make a conscious effort to keep yaself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I’d ‘preciate a _little_ help here." He sighed, burying his face in the side of my neck.

"I'll work on it," I murmured, trying to pretend I didn’t notice my own heart trying to break out of my chest as his breath ghosted over my collarbone, my hands curling around the back of his neck and toying gently with his hair.

"D’ya really have _any_ idea how important ya are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love ya?" He pulled me tighter against his hard chest, pulling his face free of my neck and instead tucking my head under his chin.

I pressed my lips against his snow-cold neck. "I know how much I love you," I answered.

"Ya comparin’ one tiny tree to the entire damn forest."

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see; so I swatted his shoulder instead. "Impossible." He kissed the top of my head and sighed. 

"No werewolves… yet."

"I'm not going along with that. I _have_ to see Diego."

"Then I'll have to stop ya for now." He sounded utterly confident that this wouldn't be a problem. I was sure he was right. 

"We'll see about that," I bluffed anyway. "He's still my friend… even with the order."

“Taylor… have ya considered how much ya hurtin’ him, tryin’ to force yaself on him?” He asked quietly, startling my thoughts to a brief standstill. “He’s been told not to have any contact with ya, and if he _does_ actually see ya; like that glimpse when he came under the dumbass pretense of seein’ ya Pa… well, as ya now know; it hurts him.” He pressed, sensing my weakness. “Taylor, I promise ya; we _will_ fix things for ya ‘lil buddy… and the pair of ya can go gallivantin’ to ya hearts content. Just, gimme some time to work somethin’ out, yeah? Trust me, please.”

I sighed. On the one hand, I knew Jake was right; seeing me caused Diego pain so long as the order hung over us… but on the other, I could feel Diego's note in my pocket, like it suddenly weighed ten pounds. I could hear the words in his voice, and he seemed to be agreeing with Jake; something that I was sure would never happen in reality. 

_Don’t call tonight, man… it’s just painful for both of us._

_Sorry._


	2. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST
> 
> Or Taylor; he'd probably enjoy that too 😋
> 
> For the meantime, I'll post a live one every Tuesday and Friday while working on the rest of the chapters.
> 
> I'll start posting daily again, once they're all particularly good to go and are just in the waiting.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this and don't forget; feedback helps us groooow ❤
> 
> We appreciate even the simplest ones & remember; it might also help NympheSama!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> x Our love to you all x  
> ✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ♡.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ

**Runaway**

I felt oddly buoyant as I walked from Science Theory; an upgrade from my previous class, toward the cafeteria, and it wasn’t just because I was holding hands with the most perfect person on the planet, though that was certainly part of it.

Maybe it was the knowledge that my self imposed punishment was served and I was a free man again. Or hell, maybe it wasn’t anything to do with me specifically. Maybe it was just the atmosphere of freedom that hung over the entire campus. College was winding down, and, for the graduating years especially, there was a perceptible thrill in the air.

Freedom was so close it was touchable, taste-able. Signs of it were everywhere. Posters crowded together on the cafeteria walls, and the trashcans wore a colorful skirt of spilled-over fliers: reminders to buy yearbooks, class rings, and announcements; deadlines to order graduation gowns, hats, and tassels; neon-bright sales pitches. The juniors campaigning for class office; ominous, rose-wreathed advertisements for this year’s End of Year Ball. The big dance was this coming weekend, but I had an ironclad promise from Jake that I would not be forced to attend again. After all, I’d already had that human experience; and it was hardly fair if it wasn't my choice to go in the first place.

No, it couldn't just be my newly reaffirmed, personal freedom that lightened me today. The ending of the college year did not have the same meaning for me as it did the other students. Personally, I felt excited to the point of nausea whenever I thought of it. I tried to not think of it, because Jake always wore this sour look when he eventually managed to correctly guess where my thoughts lay.

But it was hard to escape such an omnipresent topic as graduation.

“Have you sent your announcements, yet?” Cameron asked when Jake and I sat down at our table.

They ran a hand over their short cropped hair, and there was a slightly frantic look about their eyes.

Quinn and Aiden were already there, too, on either side of Cameron. Aiden was intent over a music book, his mouth moving silently as he tried to compose some new masterpiece. Quinn was scrutinizing my boring jeans and red t-shirt outfit in a way that made me self-conscious. Probably plotting another makeover. I sighed. My indifferent attitude to fashion was a constant thorn in her side. If I’d allow it, she’d love to dress me every day, perhaps several times a day; like some oversized three-dimensional paper doll, finally revealing their flamboyant inner gay man at last, I was sure.

“No,” I answered Cameron. “There’s no point, really. Julia knows when I’m graduating. Who else is there?”

“How about you, Quinn?”

Quinn smiled. “All done.”

“Lucky you.” Cameron sighed. “My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to _everybody_. I’m going to get carpal tunnel. I can’t put it off any longer and I’m just dreading it.”

“I’ll help you,” I volunteered. “If you don’t mind my chicken scratch handwriting.”

Scott would like that. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake smile. He must like that, too; me fulfilling Scott’s conditions without involving pitiful attempts at solo scolding of overly controlling werewolves.

Cameron looked relieved. “That’s so nice of you. I’ll come over any time you want.”

“Actually, I’d rather go to your house if that’s okay; I’m sick of mine. Scott and I had a talk last night, and my exile is officially over.” I grinned as I announced my good news.

“Really?” Cameron asked, mild excitement lighting their always gentle eyes. “I thought you said you were prepared to suffer for life.”

“I’m more surprised than you are. I was sure I would at least have finished college before he even thought to consider how lucky he was.”

“Well, this is great, Taylor! We’ll have to go out to celebrate.”

“You have no idea how good that sounds.”

“What should we do?” Quinn mused, her face lighting up at the possibilities.

Quinn’s ideas were usually a little grandiose for me, and I could see it in her eyes now; the tendency to take things too far kicking into action.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Quinn, I doubt I’m _that_ free.”

“Free is free, right?” she insisted.

“I’m sure I still have boundaries; like the continental United States, for example.”

Cameron and Aiden laughed, but Quinn grimaced in real disappointment.

“So what are we doing tonight?” she persisted.

“Nothing. Look, let’s give it a couple of days to make sure I don't piss him off again... it’s a weeknight, anyway; and I would rather not be hungover in class tomorrow.”

“We’ll celebrate this weekend, then.” Quinn’s enthusiasm was impossible to repress.

“Sure...” I said, hoping to placate her. "But nothing too grand, please."

Quinn smiled so innocently that I knew she wasn't planning to be innocent at all. 

"Jake, keep watch on that for me," I sighed, "won't you?"

Jake smirked, pressing his fist to his cheek lazily, "Taylor, I'd keep ya safe from anything," he drawled. "... except my sister."

Quinn poked her tongue out on that, and I sighed in resignation. Aiden and Cameron simply laughed in my expense.

I knew I wasn’t going to do anything too outlandish; it would be safer to take it slow with Scott. Give him a chance to remember how generally trustworthy and mature I was before I asked for any favors. Cameron and Quinn started talking about options; Aiden joined the conversation, setting his music aside.

My attention drifted. I was surprised to find that the subject of my freedom was suddenly not as gratifying as it had been just a moment ago. While they discussed things to do in Port Royale or maybe Dororo, I began to feel disgruntled.

It didn’t take long to determine where my restlessness stemmed from.

Ever since I’d said goodbye to Diego Soto in the forest outside my home, I’d been plagued by a persistent, uncomfortable intrusion of a specific mental picture. It popped into my thoughts at regular intervals like some annoying alarm clock set to sound every half hour, filling my head with the image of Diego’s face crumpled in pain. This was the last memory I had of him; turned away from me with his eyes squeezed tight, his fingers stretching blindly back toward me.

As the disturbing vision struck again, I knew exactly why I was dissatisfied with my liberty. Because it was incomplete.

Sure, I was free to go anywhere I wanted; except Hartfeld. Free to do anything I wanted; except see Diego. 

I frowned at the table. There had to be some kind of middle ground.

“Quinn? Quinn!”

Cameron’s voice yanked me from my reverie. They were waving their hand back and forth in front of Quinn’s blank, staring face. Quinn’s expression was something I recognized; an expression that sent an automatic shock of concern through my body. The vacant look in her eyes told me that she was seeing something very different from the mundane lunchroom scene that surrounded us, but something that was every bit as real in its own way. Something that was coming, something that would happen soon. I felt the blood slither from my face.

Then Jake laughed, a very natural, relaxed sound. Cameron and Aiden looked toward him, but my eyes were locked on Quinn. She jumped suddenly, as if someone had kicked her under the table. I was fairly certain I knew who.

“Nap time already, Ariel?” Jake teased.

Quinn was herself again. “Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess.”

“Daydreaming is better than facing two more hours of college,” Aiden said.

Quinn threw herself back into the conversation with more animation than before; just a little bit too much. Once I saw her eyes lock with Jake’s, only for a moment, and then she looked back to Cameron before anyone else noticed. Jake was quiet, playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair.

I waited anxiously for a chance to ask Jake what Quinn had seen in her vision, but the afternoon passed without one minute of alone time. It felt odd to me, almost deliberate. After lunch, Jake slowed his pace to match Aiden’s, talking about some assignment I knew he’d already finished. Then there was always someone else there between classes, though we usually had a few minutes to ourselves. When the final bell rang, Jake struck up a conversation with Caleb bloody Mitchell of all people, falling into step beside him as Caleb headed for the parking lot. I trailed behind, letting Jake tow me along.

I listened, confused, while Caleb answered Jake’s unusually friendly queries. It seemed Caleb was having car troubles.

“... but I just replaced the battery,” Caleb was saying. His eyes darted ahead and then back to Jake warily. Mystified, just like I was.

“Per'aps 's the cables?” Jake offered.

“Maybe. I really don’t know anything about cars,” Caleb admitted. “I need to have someone look at it, but I can’t afford to take it to Harding’s.”

I opened my mouth to suggest my mechanic, and then snapped it shut again. My mechanic was busy these days; busy running around as a giant wolf on the orders of his Alpha. Keeping him away from me.

“I know a couple things; I could take a look, if ya like,” Jake offered. “Just lemme drop Quinn an' Taylor at home.”

Caleb and I both stared at Jake with our mouths hanging open.

“Er... thanks,” Caleb mumbled when he recovered. “But I have to get to work. Maybe… some other time.”

“Sure thing.”

“See ya.” Caleb climbed into his car, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jake’s Audi, with Quinn already inside, was just two cars away.

“What the hell was _that_ about?” I muttered as Jake held the passenger door for me.

“Just bein' helpful,” Jake answered.

And then Quinn, waiting in the backseat, was babbling at top speed.

“You’re really not _that_ good a mechanic, Jake. Maybe you should have asked Zahra take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Caleb decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn’t be fun to watch his face if Zahra showed up to help. But since Zahra is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that’s not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Caleb's car, you’ll do. It’s only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you’re out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don’t know that I want to wait for Christmas...”

I stopped listening after a minute, letting her quick voice become just a hum in the background as I settled into my patient mode.

It looked to me like Jake was trying to avoid my questions. Fine. He would have to be alone with me soon enough. It was only a matter of time. Jake seemed to realize that, too. He dropped Quinn at the mouth of the Darwin’s’ drive as usual, though by this point I half expected him to drive her to the door and walk her in.

As she got out, Quinn threw a sharp look at his face. Jake seemed completely at ease.

“See ya later,” he said. And then, ever so slightly, he nodded.

Quinn turned to disappear into the trees.

He was quiet as he turned the car around and headed back to Cedar Cove. I waited, wondering if he would bring it up himself. He didn’t; and this made me tense. What had Quinn seen today at lunch? Something he didn’t want to tell me clearly; and I tried to think of a reason why he would keep secrets. Maybe it would be better to prepare myself before I asked. I didn’t want to freak out and have him think I couldn’t handle it, whatever it was.

So we were both silent until we got to back to Scott’s house.

“Light load tonight,” he commented on our minimal coursework.

“Mmm,” I assented.

“D'ya s'pose I’m allowed inside 'gain already?”

“Scott didn’t throw a fit when you picked me up.”

But I was sure Scott was going to turn sulky fast when he got home and found Jake here. Maybe I should make something extra special for dinner.

Inside, I headed up the stairs, and Jake followed. He lounged on my bed distractingly and gazed out the window, seeming oblivious to my edginess.

I stowed my bag and turned the computer on. There was an unanswered email from Julia and probably Jordan to attend to, and she got panicky when I took too long. Jordan just got sulky, but he generally was with me at the moment regardless. Our previous silence might have been healed, but he had issues with my eventual confession that Jake and I were back together. Michael at least, seemed to understand. 

I drummed my fingers as I waited for my computer to awaken itself; they snapped against the desk, staccato and anxious.

And then his fingers were on mine, holding them still. “Are ya feelin' a 'lil impatient today?” he murmured.

I looked up, intending to make a wonderfully witty, sarcastic remark; but his face was closer than I’d expected. His cerulean eyes were smoldering, just inches away, and his breath was cool against my open lips. I could taste his scent on my tongue.

I couldn’t remember what brilliant response I’d been about to make. I couldn’t remember my own goddamn name.

He didn’t give me a chance to recover.

If I had my way, I would spend the majority of my time kissing Jake. There wasn’t anything I’d experienced in my life that compared to the feeling of his cool lips, marble hard but always so gentle, moving with mine.

I didn’t often get my way.

So it surprised me a little when his fingers braided themselves into my still growing hair, securing my face to his and tugging me gently to my feet. My arms locked behind his neck, and I wished I was stronger; strong enough to keep him prisoner here against me.

One hand slid down my back, pressing me tighter against his stone chest. Even through his sweater, his skin was cold enough to make me shiver; it was a shiver of pleasure, of happiness, but his hands began to loosen in response.

I whined. 

I knew I had about three seconds before he would sigh and slide me deftly away, saying something about how we’d risked my life enough for one afternoon. Making the most of my last seconds, I crushed my body closer to him, molding myself to the shape of him. The tip of my tongue traced the curve of his lower lip; it was as flawlessly smooth, as if it had been polished, and the taste!

He pulled my face away from his, breaking my hold with ease; he probably didn’t even realize that I was using all my strength to cling to him.

He chuckled once, a low, throaty sound. His eyes were bright with the excitement he so rigidly disciplined. “Ah, Taylor.” He sighed.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” I panted, grinning dazedly.

“And I oughta feel sorry that ya ain't sorry, but I don’t." He said, shaking his head at me fondly as he traced my cheek with his finger. "Maybe I oughta go sit on the bed.”

I exhaled a little dizzily. “If you think that’s necessary...”

He smiled crookedly and disentangled himself.

I shook my head a few times, leaning my palm against my computer desk as I tried to clear my muddled thoughts. It didn't really help that I'd turned to watch him sprawl over my bed again. I bit my lip, debating how far he'd let me push it, before sighing reluctantly and turning back to my computer. It was all warmed up and humming now. Although it may have been me that was humming, I was certainly still floating for sure.

“Tell Julia I said hey.”

“Will do.”

"Tell ya brother… somethin'." 

I snorted in response, knowing anything which included the word 'Jake' would immediately be ignored by my brother.

I scanned through Julia's email, shaking my head now and then at some of the dippier things she’d done. I was just as entertained and horrified as the first time I’d read this. It was so like my mother to forget exactly how paralyzed she was by heights until she was already strapped to a parachute and a dive instructor. I felt a little frustrated with Jim, her husband of almost two years, for allowing that one; and more so at Jordan because even if Jim _had_ slipped and forgotten; _Jordan_ should have remembered. 

I would have taken better care of her. I knew her so much better than either of them.

 _You have to let them go their own way eventually_ , I reminded myself. _You have to let them have their own life..._

I’d spent most of my life taking care of Julia, patiently guiding her away from her craziest plans, good-naturedly enduring the ones I couldn’t talk her out of. I’d always been indulgent with my mom, amused by her, even a little condescending to her. I saw her cornucopia of mistakes and laughed privately to myself. Scatterbrained Julia.

Jordan was so like her, I had to alternate decisions regularly; either letting him fumble with his blunders and teasing him about it, or preemptively knocking some sense into him on the get-go before the blunders. It was a load off when he finally got a _real_ steady boyfriend, and luckily, Michael had enough common sense for the both of them.

Now if Jim wasn't dazzled enough by her to throw in some of his own sense, that'd be great.

I was a very different person from my mother and my brother; much more like Scott, most of the time. Someone thoughtful and cautious. The responsible one, the grown-up. That’s how I saw myself. That was the person I knew.

With the blood still pounding in my head from Jake’s kiss, I couldn’t help but think of what my mother always claimed was her most life-altering mistake. Silly and romantic, getting married fresh out of high school to a man she barely knew, then producing me and my brother a year later. She’d always promised me and Jordan that she had no regrets, that we were the best gift her life had ever given her. And yet she’d drilled it into us over and over; smart people took marriage seriously. Mature people went to college and started careers before they got deeply involved in a relationship. She knew I would never be as thoughtless and goofy and small-town as she’d been... I knew Jordan had never listened much, but I'd always rather lived by that mantra. Until I met Jake.

I bit my lip and tried to ignore the warm flush curling through my gut, my heart skipping several beats as I thought of myself taking that final step to seal my life completely to Jake's. To become a McKenzie like him. I tried to dismiss the catch in my breath as a cough, shaking my head as I forced myself to concentrate and answer Julia's letter; pushing the silly notion of marriage aside.

Then I hit her parting line and remembered why I’d neglected to write sooner.

 _You haven’t said anything about Diego in a long time,_ she’d written. _What’s he up to these days?_

Scott was prompting her, I was sure.

I sighed and typed quickly, tucking the answer to her question between two less sensitive paragraphs.

_Diego is fine, I guess. I don’t see him much; he spends most of his time with a pack of his friends down at Hartfeld these days._

Smiling wryly to myself, I added Jake’s greeting and hit “send.”

I did a quick skim of my brother's messages; all amounting mostly to his and Michael's sex life. I called him an ass across a half dozen replies, smirking as I hit "send" a final time, and then snorted at his inevitable reaction.

I didn’t realize that Jake was standing silently behind me again until after I’d turned off the computer and shoved away from the desk. I was about to scold him for reading over my shoulder when I realized that he wasn’t paying any attention to me, whatsoever. He was examining a flat black box with wires curling crookedly away from the main square in a way that didn’t look healthy for whatever it was. After a second, I recognized the car stereo Craig, Zahra, and Kele had given me for my last birthday. I’d forgotten about the birthday presents hiding under a growing pile of dust on the floor of my closet.

“What the hell'd ya _do_ to this?” he asked in a horror struck voice.

“It didn’t want to come out of the dashboard.”

“So ya felt the need to torture it?”

“You know how I am with tools. No pain was inflicted intentionally.”

He shook his head, his face a mask of faux tragedy. “Ya killed it.”

I shrugged. “Oh, well.”

“It'd hurt their feelings if they saw this,” he said. “Guess it’s a good thing ya been on, _self imposed,_ house arrest. I’ll have to get 'nother one in place 'fore they notice.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need a fancy stereo.”

“Ain't for _your_ sake I’m gonna replace it.”

I sighed.

“Ya didn’t get much good out of ya birthday presents, did ya?” He asked in a quiet, disgruntled voice.

Suddenly, he was fanning himself with a stiff rectangle of paper.

I didn’t answer, for fear my voice would shake. My disastrous twenty first birthday; with all its far-reaching consequences, wasn’t something I cared to remember, and I was surprised that he would bring it up. He was even more sensitive about it than I was.

“D'ya realize these're 'bout to expire?” he asked, holding the paper out to me. It was another present; the voucher for airplane tickets that Grace and Mike had given me so that I could visit Julia in Florida.

I took a deep breath and answered in a flat voice. “No. I’d forgotten all about them, actually.”

His expression was carefully bright and positive; there was no trace of any deep emotion as he continued. “Well, we still got a 'lil time. Ya just been liberated... and we ain't got no plans this weekend, seein' as ya refuse to go to the dance with me.” He grinned. “Why not celebrate ya freedom this way?”

I gasped. “By going to New York?”

“Ya did say somethin' 'bout the continental U.S. bein' doable.”

I glared at him, suspicious, trying to understand where this had come from.

“Well?” he demanded. “Are we gonna see ya Ma and ya brother or not?”

"No. This is all distraction tactics." I said stiffly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Distraction from what exactly?" He frowned as if he really didn't know what I was referring to. 

Doubt nibbled at my thoughts. I didn't want to accuse without being sure. “Scott will never allow it.”

“Scott can’t keep you from visitin' ya brother, or ya mother. She still has primary custody.”

“ _Nobody_ has custody of me." I hissed, bristling predictably. "I’m a goddamn _adult_.”

He flashed a brilliant smile. “Exactly.”

I thought it over for a short minute before deciding that it wasn’t worth the fight. Scott would be furious; not that I was going to see Julia, but that Jake was going with me. Scott wouldn’t speak to me for months, and I’d probably end up either moving out or resentfully self grounding myself again. It was definitely smarter not to even bring it up.

Maybe in a few weeks, as a graduation trip or something.

But the idea of seeing my mother and my brother now; not weeks from now, _was_ hard to resist. It had been so long since I’d seen Julia or Jordan; and even longer since I’d seen them under pleasant circumstances. The last time I’d been with Julia in Sunset Beach, I’d spent the whole time in a hospital bed. The last time Jordan had come _here_ , I’d been more or less catatonic until we fought so viciously. Not exactly the best memories to leave them with.

And maybe, if they saw how happy I was with Jake, they could tell Scott to ease up.

Jake scrutinized my face while I deliberated.

I sighed. “Not _this_ weekend.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to fight with Scott. Not so soon after he’s forgiven me.”

His eyebrows pulled together. “I think this weekend's perfect,” he muttered.

I shook my head. “Another time.”

“Ya ain’t the only one who’s been trapped in this house, ya know.” He frowned at me.

Suspicion returned. This kind of behavior was unlike him. He was always so impossibly selfless, when it came to me at least; I knew it was making me spoiled.

“ _You_ can go anywhere you want,” I bit out, narrowing my eyes at him.

“The outside world holds no interest for me without ya.”

I rolled my eyes at the hyperbole. But despite the fact I thought he was miling it, my heart still fluttered at the sentiment.

“I’m serious,” he said.

“Let’s take the outside world slowly, all right?" I offered, moving to curl my arms around his neck. "For example, we could start with a movie in Port Royale...”

He groaned. “Never mind. We’ll talk 'bout it later.”

“There’s nothing left to talk about.” I said, quickly dropping my arms.

He shrugged.

“Okay, then, lets just skip this whole… weird subject,” I said. I’d almost forgotten my worries about this afternoon; had that been his intention? Lucky for me his dumb behaviour had brought back my previous clarity from before his mind melting kisses. “What did Quinn see today at lunch?”

My eyes were fixed on his face as I spoke, measuring his reaction.

His expression was composed; there was only the slightest hardening of his cyan eyes. “She’s been seein' Kele in a strange place, somewhere in the southwest, she thinks, near his former... family. But he ain't got no conscious intentions to go back.” He sighed. “'S got her worried.”

“Oh.” That was nothing close to what I’d been expecting. But of course it made sense that Quinn would be watching out for Kele’s future. He was her soul mate, her true other half, though they weren’t as in your face about their relationship as Zahra and Craig were. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Didn’t realize ya’d noticed,” he said flippantly. “'S probably nothin' important, in any case.”

I bit my lip. My imagination was sadly out of control. I’d taken a perfectly normal afternoon and twisted it until it looked like Jake was going out of his way to keep things from me. I needed therapy. I sighed and hugged my arms around myself awkwardly. "I… sorry." I mumbled, shaking my head and turning away when he frowned and reached for me.

We went downstairs to work on our coursework, just in case Scott showed up early. Jake finished in minutes; I slogged laboriously through my Science Theory and Programming until I decided it was time to fix Scott’s dinner.

Jake helped, making faces every so often at the raw ingredients; human food was mildly repulsive to him. I made Stroganoff from Grandma Lee’s recipe, because I was sucking up. It wasn’t one of my favorites, but it would please Scott.

Scott seemed to already be in a good mood when he got home. He didn’t even go out of his way to be rude to Jake. Jake excused himself from eating with us, as usual. The sound of the nightly news drifted from the front room, but I doubted Jake was really watching.

After forcing down three helpings, Scott kicked his feet up on the spare chair and folded his hands contentedly across his now comically distended stomach.

“That was great, Tay-Bear.”

“I’m glad you liked it. How was work?” He’d been eating with too much concentration for me to make conversation before.

“Sort of slow. Well, dead slow really. Damien and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon,” he admitted with a grin. “I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was... on the phone with Ricardo for a while.”

I tried to keep my expression the same. “How is he?”

“Good, good. His joints are bothering him a little.”

“Oh." I said awkwardly, my lips pressing into a tight grin as I sensed the dangerous topic approaching. "That’s too bad.”

“Yeah. He invited us down to visit this weekend. He was thinking of having the Nguyen's and the Gayle's over too. Sort of a playoff party...”

“Huh,” was my genius response.

But I was admittedly curious. Would I be allowed to hit a werewolf party, with _parental supervision_? The thought made me grind my teeth. Jake couldn't worry something would happen with so many bystanders… and maybe Sean would be forced to release the gag order over Diego; hell, maybe we could make a mad dash as soon as he was free. Best friends in the wind.

I doubted it.

My next thought was to wonder if Jake would have a problem with Scott hanging out in Hartfeld. Or would he suppose that, since Scott was mostly spending time with Ricardo, who was only human, my father wouldn’t be in danger?

I got up and piled the dishes together without looking at Scott. I dumped them into the sink and started the water. Jake appeared silently and grabbed a dishtowel.

Scott sighed and gave up for the moment, though I imagined he would revisit the subject when we were alone again. He heaved himself to his feet and headed for the TV, like any other night.

“Scott,” Jake said in a conversational tone.

Scott stopped in the middle of his little kitchen. “Yeah?”

“Did Taylor ever tell ya that Mike an' Grace gave him airplane tickets on his birthday, so he could visit his Ma an' brother?”

I dropped the plate I was scrubbing, my breath catching in disbelief. It glanced off the counter and clattered noisily to the floor. It didn’t break, but it spattered the room, and all three of us, with soapy water. Scott didn’t even seem to notice.

“Taylor?” he asked in a stunned voice.

I kept my eyes on the plate as I retrieved it, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Yeah, they did.”

Scott swallowed loudly, and then his eyes narrowed as he turned back to Jake. “No, he never mentioned it.”

“Hmm,” Jake murmured.

“Was there a reason you brought it up?” Scott asked in a hard voice.

Jake shrugged. “They’re 'bout to expire. I think it'd hurt Grace’s feelings if Taylor don’t use her gift. Not that she’d say anythin', 'course.”

I stared at Jake in disbelief.

Scott thought for a minute. “It’s probably a good idea for you to visit your mom, Taylor. She’d love that. " He said, clearing his throat as I turned to scowl silently at the soapy water in the sink. "I’m surprised you didn’t say anything about this, though.”

“I forgot,” I admitted through a tightly locked jaw.

He frowned. “You forgot that someone gave you plane tickets?”

“Mmm,” I murmured vaguely, and gripped the plate in the sink so hard, my knuckles cracked.

"Well, I think it's a great idea Tay-Bear… see your mom, Jordan. Get some _distance._ " Scott said pointedly, as I clenched my teeth so hard I was half concerned I might chip them.

I dropped the plate again. This time; it landed in the sink at least, so it didn’t make as much noise. The blood rushed into my face, fueled by irritation and chagrin. Why was Jake doing this? And why did Scott have to keep treating me like some kind of goddamn child? I glared at the bubbles in the sink, my temper simmering. Anger pulsed through me automatically, an instinctive reaction to the pair of them trying to manipulate me to their whims.

"Fine." I finally bit out, turning to level my glare at Jake, who seemed unreasonably calm beneath the force of my barely repressed fury. "So long as _you_ use the other ticket." I demanded, narrowing my eyes when amusement flickered in the depths of Jake's cerulean gaze.

"If ya sure." He replied easily, ignoring the irritated flush in my cheeks.

"You're… gonna go too?" Scott asked, visibly deflating at the realisation there would be none of the _distance_ he'd hoped between us. "Oh… goodie." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't like this, Tay-Bear." He said reproachfully.

“I’m not a _child_ , Dad!" I hissed, frustrated past understanding by the pair of them. "And I’m not _groundable_ anymore, remember?”

“Oh yes, you are." Scott bit back suddenly, his face paling as the idea flashed through his mind like a neon sign. "Starting right now.”

“I'm twenty bloody one!” I yelled back, glaring at him resentfully. "You _cannot_ ground me, and besides; you have _no_ reason to! I haven't _done_ anything!"

"I'm your parent." Scott growled back, narrowing his eyes back at me for my raised voice. “ _Because I said so,_ is all the reason I need.”

“Do I need to remind you yet again; that I’m a legal _adult_ , Scott?”

“This is my house!" He insisted stubbornly, "You follow my rules!”

My glare turned icy. “If that’s how you want it. Fine!" I snapped, throwing both plate and scrubber back in the sink. "Do you want me to move out tonight? Or can I have a few days to pack?”

Scott’s face turned a ghostly white. I instantly felt horrible for playing the move-out card.

I took a deep breath and tried to make my tone more reasonable. “I’ll do my time without complaining when I’ve done something wrong, Dad, but I’m not going to put up with your prejudices.” I said slowly, exhaling my deep breath as I tried to reign in my temper. "You would never have got even the last concession I made, from Jordan; you know that. Hell, _none_ of my friends from college would have done what I did for their parents, even if they _were_ in the wrong."

He sputtered, but managed nothing coherent.

“Now, I know that _you_ know... that I have every right to see Mom and Jordan for the weekend. You can’t _honestly_ tell me you’d object to the plan if I was going with Quinn or Zoe.”

“Girls,” he grunted, with a nod.

"So it's my sexuality that bothers you, then?" I demanded, sweeping my hand through the air dramatically when he made to protest. “Would it bother you if I took Diego?”

I’d only picked the name because I knew of my father’s preference for Diego, but I quickly wished I hadn’t; my heart ached viciously at the thought of my estranged best friend.

My father struggled to compose himself before he answered. “Yes,” he said in an unconvincing voice. “That would bother me.”

“You’re a _really_ rotten liar, Dad.” I hissed, shaking my head in disbelief.

“Taylor—”

“It’s not like I’m headed off to Vegas to be some kind of… call… boy… or anything like that." I said awkwardly, scowling as I sensed Jake laughing silently beside me. "I’m going to see Mom and Jordan; and I am _choosing_ to take my boyfriend with me,” I reminded him. “Mom is just as much my parental authority as you are; _not_ , that I need one at my age.”

He threw me a withering look.

“Are you implying something about Mom’s ability to look after me?”

Scott flinched at the threat implicit in my question.

“You’d better hope I don’t mention this to her,” I said.

“You’d better not,” he warned. “I’m not happy about this, Taylor.” He repeated with a sigh.

“ _There’s no reason for you to be upset_!”

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell the storm was over for now on his part.

I turned to pull the plug out of the sink. “So. My coursework is done, your dinner is done, the goddamn _dishes_ are done... and I’m not under self imposed house arrest anymore. I’m going out. I’ll be back by ten-thirty.”

“Where are you going?” His face, almost back to normal, flushed pale again.

“I’m not sure; and I really don't care right now. _Out_ , is all I know right now.” I admitted. “I’ll keep it within a ten-mile radius, though. Okay?”

He grunted something that did not sound like approval, and stalked out of the room. Naturally, as soon as I’d won the fight, I began to feel my temper swayed by guilt. Damn, I hate picking fights with Scott even if it was well-deserved.

“We’re goin’ out?” Jake asked, his voice low but enthusiastic in its surprise.

“I don’t know what the hell _you’re_ doing,” I hissed as I turned to glower at him. “But yes. I am. And, actually; if you are coming, then I think I’d like to speak to you alone .”

He didn’t look as apprehensive as I felt he should at that threat.

I waited to begin until we were safely in his car.

“What the _fuck_ was _that_?” I demanded.

“I know ya wanna see ya Ma, Taylor…” Jake said calmly, as he turned towards me with an innocent expression. 

“You don’t know shit about what I want. You can’t see inside _my_ head.” I practically spit at him, hurt and feeling irrationally betrayed by his heavy handed behaviour. “I _told_ you—”

“Ya been talkin’ ‘bout her in ya sleep.” Jake interrupted, his cerulean eyes melting as he stunned me into silence. “Worryin’, actually...”

I paused, knowing he was more likely to be aware of my night time ramblings than I was myself. “I have?” I asked uncertainly, frowning at my lap in confusion.

He nodded slowly. “But, clearly, ya too much of a coward to deal with Scott, so I…” He paused, narrowing his eyes as he searched for the right word. “Uh, _interceded_ on ya behalf.”

“Interceded?!” I coughed, turning my eyes toward him as my jaw dropped with disbelief. “You threw me under the goddamn bus, Jake!”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t think ya were ever in any danger.”

I scoffed, looking away from him as I shook my head in disgust. “I _told_ you; I didn’t want to fight with Scott.” I said quietly, swallowing thickly against the bitter taste of betrayal from his actions. “You railroaded that entire situation into being, despite my asking you to just leave it alone.” I said, sniffing before holding my breath to keep my stupid tears in my eyes where they belonged.

“Taylor, I never meant—” Jake began, though I quickly spoke over him to cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter what you meant, Jake.” I said, biting my tongue and forcing my eyes to open and glare reproachfully at him. “Do I really mean so little to you, that my own feelings about my own _life,_ mean nothing? What, you disagree with me; so that’s it? You’ll just force me into obedience?” I demanded, narrowing my eyes as he glanced away. “Is that how our relationship is going to go, for eternity?”

“‘Course not!” Jake protested, frowning as he turned back to me. “I ain’t tryin’ to _control_ ya, Taylor…” he said, shaking his head. “I just… I know how bad ya wanna see ya Ma; and ya brother. I just wanted ya to know that ya _could_ get through it and ya didn’t have to lose out on the chance, just ‘cause of ya Pa.”

“And in doing so; orchestrated a huge fight between Scott and me.” I added petulantly, barely managing to jerk my shoulder away from his comforting touch, when his fingers grazed the area gently.

“Nobody said ya had to.” Jake countered with a small touch of amusement.

I glowered at him. “I can’t help myself when he gets all bossy like that... all my old, natural teenage instincts that he missed just, overpower me.”

He chuckled. “Well, that ain’t exactly my fault.”

I stared at him, speculating. He didn’t seem to notice. His face was serene as he gazed out the windshield. Something was off, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Or maybe it was just my imagination again, running wild like it had this afternoon.

“Does this sudden urge to see New York have anything to do with the party at Ricardo’s place?” I demanded.

His jaw flexed. “Nothin’ at all.” He said in a forced, light tone. “Wouldn’t matter if ya were here or on other side of the world; ya still wouldn’t be goin’.”

“Right. Because nothing says ‘I don’t want to control you,’ like controlling me.” I scoffed bitterly. "Did you even consider that my going with Scott might force Sean to remove the gag? I mean, he wouldn't want Diego acting weird in front of Chief Lee; it spoils this perfect illusion that _I'm_ being awkward and ignoring him." I said, scowling at him irritably.

Surprise flitted across Jake's eyes for a moment, before he frowned and looked away. "I… it's a possibility." He finally conceded, though he was already shaking his head. "But I ain't 'bout to risk ya safety with somethin' so uncertain." He added dismissively.

It was just like with Scott before; just like being treated as a misbehaving child. I grit my teeth together so I wouldn’t start shouting. I didn’t want to fight with Jake, too.

Jake sighed, and when he spoke his voice was warm and velvet again. “So whaddaya wanna do tonight?” He eventually asked.

"I don't care." I said dismissively, turning away from him and running my fingers through my hair; considering cutting it the next time I was in the bathroom and had scissors on me. It was petty, and I probably wouldn't do it; but I wanted to punish him somehow for his behaviour.

"Taylor—" he murmured, reaching for me. 

"Don't touch me." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him warningly. His eyes flickered with the first sign of regret, and despite feeling guilty; I felt it was a small victory. “Can we go to your house? I haven’t seen Grace and Aleister in ages.” I suggested, as his hand retreated back to the steering wheel.

He forced a small grin. “They’ll like that. 'Specially Grace, when she hears what we’re doin' this weekend.”

I groaned in defeat.

We didn’t stay out late, as I’d promised. I was not surprised to see the lights still on when we pulled up in front of the house; I knew Scott would be waiting to yell at me some more.

“You’d better not come inside,” I said. “It will only make things worse.”

“His thoughts're... fairly calm,” Jake teased. His expression made me wonder if there was some additional joke I was missing. The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

“I’ll see you later,” I muttered glumly.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. “I’ll be back when Scott’s snorin'.”

The TV was loud when I got inside. I briefly considered trying to sneak past him.

“Could you come in here, Taylor?” Scott called, sinking that plan.

My feet dragged as I took the five necessary steps. “What’s up, Dad?”

“Did you have a nice time tonight?” He asked. He seemed ill at ease. I looked for hidden meanings in his words before I answered.

“Yes...” I said hesitantly.

“What did you do?”

I shrugged. “Hung out with Quinn and Kele. Jake beat Quinn at chess, and then I played Kele. He buried me.”

I smiled. Jake and Quinn playing chess was one of the funniest things I’d ever seen. They’d sat there nearly motionless, staring at the board, while Quinn foresaw the moves he would make and he picked the moves she would make in return out of her head. They played most of the game in their minds; I think they’d each moved two pawns when Quinn suddenly flicked her king over and surrendered. It took all of three minutes.

Scott hit the mute button; an unusual action that immediately made me tense.

“Look, there’s… something I need to say.” He frowned, looking very uncomfortable.

I sat still, waiting. He met my gaze for a second before shifting his eyes to the floor. He didn’t say anything more.

“What is it, Dad?”

He sighed. “I’m not good at this kind of thing. I don’t know how to start...”

I waited again.

“Okay, Taylor. Here’s the thing.” He got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth across the room, looking as his feet all the time. “You and Jake seem pretty serious, and there are some things that you need to be careful about. I know you’re an adult now, but you’re still young, Taylor, and there are a lot of important things you need to know when you... well, when you’re physically involved wit —”

“Oh!" I blanched as realisation struck me hard, quickly followed by horror. "Please, please no!” I begged, jumping to my feet. “ _Please_ tell me you are not trying to have a sex talk with me, Scott!”

He glared at the floor. “I am your father. I have responsibilities. Remember, I’m just as embarrassed as you are.”

“I don’t think that’s humanly possible. Anyway, Mom beat you to the punch about ten years ago. You’re off the hook.”

“Yeah, well… ten years ago you didn’t have a boyfriend,” he muttered unwillingly.

I could tell he was battling with his desire to drop the subject. We were both standing up, looking at the floor, and facing away from each other.

“I don’t think the essentials have changed that much,” I mumbled, and my face had to be as red as his.

"Tay-Bear, come on now…" Scott mumbled, as we both avoided meeting each others eyes. "There might not be so _many_ concerns, compared to… well, to if you'd been born a girl, but—"

"Please, please let me die…" I muttered, shaking my head and trying to dispel the awful image of female anatomy from my head "Dad, seriously; what the hell do _you_ even know about gay sex?"

Scott winced guiltily, muttering something under his breath which sounded like 'google'. I had a brief moment of hysteria where I imagined him searching the internet in preparation for this talk; while at work. 

I resolved never to visit him at work again, just on the off chance someone had seen what he was doing.

This was beyond the seventh circle of Hades; even worse was realizing that Jake had known this was coming. No wonder he’d seemed so goddamn smug in the car.

“Just tell me that you two are being responsible,” Scott pleaded, obviously wishing a pit would open in the floor so that he could fall in.

“Don’t worry about it, Dad, it’s not like that.” I scoffed awkwardly. "I'm pretty sure Jake has never even _thought_ about… that."

“Not that I don’t trust you, Taylor, but I know you don’t want to tell me anything about this, and you know I don’t really want to hear it. I will try to be open-minded, though. I know the times have changed.”

I laughed awkwardly. “Maybe the times have, but Jake is…" I paused and huffed in exasperation. " _Very_ old-fashioned. You have nothing to worry about.”

Scott sighed. “Sure he is,” he muttered.

“Ugh, Dad!” I groaned, realising there was only one way I was getting out of this awful experience. “I'm a virgin!”

We both cringed at my outburst, but then Scott’s face smoothed out. He seemed to believe me. He even had the damn cheek to smile. I narrowed my eyes at the smugness creeping into his eyes.

"Don't look so damn pleased with yourself." I warned, scowling across the room. "I might be a… b-but Jordan sure as hell isn't. Maybe you should have this talk with him." I spat irritably, strangely satisfied by Scott's wince at the revelation. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. “Can I go to bed now? _Please_?”

“In a minute,” he said.

“Aw, please, Dad? I’m _begging_ you!”

“The embarrassing part’s over, I promise,” he assured me.

I shot a glance at him, and was grateful to see that he looked more relaxed, that his face was back to its regular color. He sank down onto the sofa, sighing with relief that he was past the sex speech.

“What _now_?”

“I just wanted to know how the balance thing is coming along.”

“Oh. Good, I guess. I made plans with Cameron today. I’m going to help them with their graduation announcements. Just us.”

“That’s nice. And what about Diego?”

I sighed. “I haven’t figured that one out yet, Dad.”

“Keep trying, Taylor. I know you’ll do the right thing. You’re a good person.”

Nice. So if I didn’t figure out some way to make things right with Diego, then I was a bad person? That was below the belt.

“Sure, sure,” I agreed. The automatic response almost made me smile; it was something I’d picked up from Diego. I even said it in the same patronizing tone he used with his own father.

Scott grinned and turned the sound back on his train show. He slumped lower into the cushions, pleased with his night’s work. I could tell he would be up with the trains for a while.

“’Night, Tay-Bear.”

“See you in the morning!” I sprinted for the stairs.

Despite my rapid escape, I could still hear Scott's quiet mutter to himself. "Virgin, huh? Starting to like Jake a little more…" I rolled my eyes, and hurried to my room.

Jake was long gone and he wouldn’t be back until Scott was asleep; he was probably out hunting or something to pass the time, so I was in no hurry to undress for bed. I wasn’t in the mood to be alone, but I certainly wasn’t going to go back downstairs to hang out with my Dad, just in case he thought of some topic of sex education that he hadn’t touched on before; I shuddered.

So, thanks to Scott, I was wound up and anxious. My coursework was done and I didn’t feel mellow enough for reading or just listening to music. I considered calling Jordan with the news of my visit, but then I realized that it was some hours later in New York, and he would be asleep or… busy.

I could call Cameron, I supposed.

But suddenly I knew that it wasn’t Cameron that I wanted to talk to. That I needed to talk to.

I stared at the blank black window, biting my lip. I don’t know how long I stood there weighing the pros against the cons; doing the right thing by Diego, seeing my closest friend again, being a good person, versus making Jake furious with me. Ten minutes maybe. Long enough to decide that the pros were valid while the cons were not. Jake was only concerned about my safety, and I knew that there was really no problem on that count.

The phone wasn’t any help; Diego couldn't speak to me thanks to Sean's order.

Besides, I needed to _see_ him; see him smiling again the way he used to. I needed to replace that awful last memory of his face warped and twisted by pain if I was ever going to have any peace of mind.

I had an hour probably. I could make a quick run down to Hartfeld and be back before Jake realized I had gone. It was past my curfew, but would Scott really care about that when Jake wasn’t involved? One way to find out.

I grabbed my jacket and shoved my arms through the sleeves as I ran down the stairs.

Scott looked up from his train show, instantly suspicious.

“You care if I go see Diego tonight?” I asked breathlessly. “I won’t stay long.”

As soon as I said Diego’s name, Scott’s expression relaxed into a smug smile. He didn’t seem surprised at all that his lecture had taken effect so quickly. “Sure, son. No problem. Stay as long as you like.”

“Thanks, Dad,” I said as I darted out the door.

Like any fugitive, I couldn’t help looking over my shoulder a few times while I jogged to my truck, but the night was so black that there really was no point. I had to feel my way along the side of the truck to the handle.

My eyes were just beginning to adjust as I shoved my keys in the ignition. I twisted them hard to the left, but instead of roaring gloriously to life, the engine just clicked. I tried it again with the same results.

And then a small motion in my peripheral vision made me jump.

“ _Gah_!” I gasped in shock when I saw that I was not alone in the cab.

Jake sat very still, a faint bright spot in the darkness, only his hands moving as he turned a mysterious black object around and around. He stared at the object as he spoke. “Quinn called,” he murmured.

Quinn! Damn. I’d forgotten to account for her in my plans. He must have her watching me.

“She got nervous when ya future disappeared suddenly… 'bout five minutes ago.”

My eyes, wide with surprise, narrowed abruptly.

“'Cause she can’t see the wolves, ya know,” he explained in the same low murmur. “Did ya forget that? When ya decide to mingle ya fate with theirs, _you_ disappear, too. Ya couldn’t know that part, I get that. But maybe, ya can understand why it might've made me a little... anxious? Quinn saw ya disappear, and she couldn’t even tell if ya’d come home or not. Ya future got lost, just like theirs." He said, shuddering at the thought.

I was more pissed off by the fact I felt bad for worrying him, than I did annoyed that I'd slipped in my calculations.

“We ain't sure why. Some natural defense they’re born with?” He spoke as if he were talking to himself now, still looking at the piece of my truck’s engine as he twirled it in his hands. “That don’t seem entirely likely, since I ain't had any trouble readin' their thoughts. The Soto's, or that Gayle asshole, at least. Mike reckons it’s 'cause their lives are ruled by their transformin'. It’s more an... involuntary reaction than a decision. Unpredictable. And it changes everythin' 'bout 'em. In that instant; when they shift from one form to other, they don’t really exist anymore. The future can’t hold 'em...”

I listened to his musing in stony silence.

“I’ll put ya truck back together in time for college, in case ya wanna drive yaself,” he assured me after a minute.

With my lips mashed together, I retrieved my keys and stiffly climbed out of the truck.

“Shut ya window if ya want me to stay away tonight. I’ll understand,” he whispered just before I slammed the door.

I stomped into the house, slamming that door, too.

“What’s wrong?” Scott demanded from the couch.

“Truck won’t start,” I growled.

“Want me to look at it?”

“No. I’ll try it in the morning.”

“Want to use my car?”

I wasn’t supposed to drive his police cruiser. Scott must be really desperate to get me to Hartfeld.

Nearly as desperate as I was.

“No. I’m tired,” I grumbled. “’Night.”

I stamped my way up the stairs, and went straight to my window. I shoved the metal frame roughly; it crashed shut and the glass trembled.

I stared at the shivering black glass for a long moment, until it was still. Then I sighed, and opened the window as wide as it would go. "Doesn't mean you're forgiven." I murmured lowly, stepping back and scowling into the darkness. "Get your goddamn ass up here." I ordered, waiting stiffly for a full five seconds, before rolling my eyes and turning away with a sigh.

I made it as far as the bed before a hand settled carefully on my shoulder. I turned to see him standing as stiffly as me, his cerulean gaze cautious as he looked me over warily. "I shouldn't be up here 'fore Scott's—"

"You can hide in the damn closet for all I care, you know you won't get caught." I interrupted, folding my arms over my chest. "You were out of line. Would you have broken the cruiser too, if I'd taken Scott's offer?"

His silence was answer enough.

"Jake…" I sighed, shaking my head as I half turned away. "You can't treat me like I'm some kind of… naughty child, or some pet." I said, wincing briefly as I remembered Grant calling me exactly that; right before he tried to kill me. "If we're in a _relationship_ , then you have to trust me sometimes!"

"Taylor, I trust ya…" Jake murmured, his hand squeezing my shoulder gently. "But I ain't prepared to take risks when it comes to ya safety. Right now, ya 'lil buddy is more likely to wolf out on seein' ya; d'ya have _any_ idea how he'd feel if ya turned up and he hurt ya, accident or 'cause he was told to?" He asked reasonably, unfairly melting my irritation.

"That…" I frowned, unwilling to give in just yet. "You don't know that would happen." I insisted stubbornly.

"Ya right, I don't." Jake agreed, as I glanced at him in surprise. "That's why 's a _risk_." He reasoned, as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I stalked around him and threw myself face first onto my bed, growling into my covers to vent my frustration. He was there barely a second later, his cool hand on my shoulder both apologetic and reassuring.

That was the worst part of it all. He really was sorry, just as he really was looking out for both me _and_ Diego. It wasn't fair I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Taylor…" he murmured, his cool fingers finding my face gently. I pouted at him as he freed me from my covers, my eyes accusing despite my understanding.

Jake chuckled, as I rolled to drape over him dramatically. "It's not fair." I grumbled, burying my face in the side of his throat and inhaling deeply. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect of calming me for once; I was already restless, and his sweet scent seemed even more intoxicating than ever.

"I know, Boy Scout." Jake murmured back, nuzzling my hair affectionately. "We'll fix it… soon as we're able, alright?" He reminded me, snickering quietly as I huffed and refused to answer.

"Urgh… this is impossible." I complained as I braced myself over him, my hands on the mattress behind his shoulders. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm gonna go crazy, stuck in here all night." I sighed.

"Feelin' restless, huh?" Jake snorted, grinning up at me suddenly.

I raised a brow, curious about his sudden shift in mood. "Well, yeah… first arguing, then Scott's goddamn—" I paused and swatted his shoulder, narrowing my eyes when he just laughed quietly. "And _why_ didn't you warn me about that… that… urgh!" I shuddered, my disbelief and embarrassment returning tenfold as I shifted restlessly over him.

"I wanted to know how ya'd react." He snickered, reaching up to trace a cool finger over my burning cheek. He sighed. "But ya know, I really ain't as _pure_ as ya made out." He said, his eyes lingering on the colour I could feel staining my cheeks. "Unless ya actually dumb enough to believe I ain't thought 'bout…" he scoffed, raising a brow when my blush darkened. "Wow… ya really are an idiot."

"Hey, I… I am not…" I trailed off, realising my position over him as I bit my lip and tried to ignore my suddenly racing heart.

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes, seeming to guess my train of thoughts for once, when I lowered my eyes shyly.

His hand curled around my cheek, drawing me lower as I hesitantly raised my eyes to his molten cyan gaze. "Ya really are." He whispered fondly, before his cool lips met mine.

I wished I could defend my behaviour as the result of my previous restlessness, but I knew the sudden rushing of blood in two opposite directions would quickly disparage the obvious lie. So instead I allowed myself the moment; whining softly when his hands curled softly over my hips and crushing myself against him, as our lips moved together. His tongue traced my lip; and my heart all but exploded out of my chest, my breath catching as my hands explored his solid torso.

I was surprised he allowed me to get so invested; but then I had the suspicion he was trying to earn forgiveness for being such a bastard all night, buying his way back into my good books with some heavy petting and lots of kissing.

He was succeeding.

I reluctantly pulled back to gasp for air, my head spinning gloriously as his lips traveled across my jaw to my throat; his stubble scratching softly as my body lit with an insatiable fire.

"Oh..." I shuddered, coherent thought beyond me, as he tentatively slid a hand into the back pocket of my jeans; and _squeezed._ My hips rocked forward abruptly, a breathless, needy moan ripping from my throat.

And then I found myself abruptly alone on the bed. I panted quietly, grinning deliriously as I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt drunk, totally turned on; and I didn't care in the least.

"Godammit, Taylor…" Jake huffed, drawing me to glance over at him, as he leaned against the window frame, his chest rising and falling with hastened breath, I was pleased to note. "Ya playin' with fire, bein' so goddamn temptin'." He complained, though his bright cerulean eyes danced with excitement.

"Hmm…" I hummed noncommittally, uncaring at that moment about anything but the explicit memory of his hard body against mine. "Hey, can you even get..?" I wondered aloud, gesturing at the clear tent in my jeans. I would be mortified by my behaviour later, I was sure, but I couldn't bring myself to care while I was still so high.

Jake barked a rough laugh, his voice still low enough that it wouldn't reach Scott over the TV downstairs. "Ya really are an idiot." He said, shaking his head fondly. He sighed as he sobered, eyeing me wistfully for a moment longer before gesturing to the window. "I probably oughta… go calm down for awhile." He said, grinning lopsidedly at me.

"Hmm…" I hummed again, a wicked grin curving my lips as I slowly trailed my hand over my hip and palmed my obvious arousal. "Unless you want to stay and watch the show..?" I offered with feigned innocence, a performance I felt was worthy of a golden globe, at the very least. I blamed Scott's stupid attempt at sex talk and Jake's mind melting kisses for my behaviour.

Jake choked and stared in wide eyed disbelief, he coughed heavily as I laughed, my hand rising from my crotch to cover my face. "Fuck—"

"Oh, not now thanks…" I laughed at his curse, snorting at my own idiocy. I was certain he'd completely fried my brain. "I don't think I'd appreciate it properly just now..." I gasped, sucking in a deep breath; only for it to explode from me in a huge gust, as I glimpsed Jake's torn expression by the window.

"I…" he shook his head, and I was ridiculously proud of the fact I had seemed to make _him_ speechless for once. "I'll… be back when ya calmed down." He finally huffed, tugging his jacket lapels as he coughed awkwardly. I was sure his cheeks would be stained red, if it were possible.

"'Kay… love you, Top Gun." I called, laughter bubbling in my voice.

Jake turned, looking back at me from the window with equal parts adoration and exasperation. "Heh, love ya too, Boy Scout." He said, winking before he disappeared.

I sighed, glancing down at my still tented jeans; and then pulled a pillow over my face, as my laughter returned tenfold.


	3. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh em geeeeee
> 
> This was a monster, practically a nerve wrecker being honest...
> 
> Please gimme (gimmus???) feedback... Needing to know we're doing something right here.
> 
> It would mean so much.
> 
> x Our love to you all x  
> ✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ♡.｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ

**Motivation**

The sun was so deeply buried behind the clouds, there was no way to tell if it had set or not. After the long flight, chasing the sun westward so that it seemed unmoving in the sky, it was especially disorienting; time seemed oddly variable. It took me by surprise when the forest gave way to the first buildings, signaling that we were nearly home.

“Ya been pretty quiet,” Jake murmured, glancing at me in concern for the third time in the past minute. “Did the flight make ya sick? Next time I'll take ya in my 'lil Delilah, if ya want… less people or fuss—"

“No, I’m okay.” I said, smiling distractedly.

“Are ya sad to leave?”

“More _relieved_ than sad, I think.” I snorted, rolling my eyes.

He raised one eyebrow at me. I knew it was useless and; much as I hated to admit it, unnecessary, to ask him to keep his eyes on the road.

“Julia is so much more… perceptive than Scott in some ways. It was making me jumpy.”

Jake laughed. “Ya Ma has a real interestin' mind. Almost childlike, but definitely insightful. She sees things different to other folk.”

Insightful. It was a good description of my mother; when she was paying attention. Most of the time Julia was so bewildered by her own life that she didn’t notice much else. But this weekend she’d been paying plenty of attention to me.

Jim was busy; he'd taken on a high college football team to coach now that Jordan had been signed, and they were in the playoffs. Being alone with Jake and me had only sharpened Julia’s focus. As soon as the hugs and squeals of delight were out of the way, Julia began to watch. And as she’d watched, her wide blue eyes had become first confused and then concerned.

One particular morning we’d gone for a walk along Orchard Beach; only a half mile away from her house. She wanted to show off all the beauties of her new home, still hoping, I think, that the sun might lure me away from Cedar Cove. She’d also wanted to talk with me alone, and that was easily arranged. Jake had fabricated a college essay to give himself an excuse to stay indoors during the day.

In my head, I went through the conversation again...

Julia and I ambled along the sidewalk, her enjoying the sun and myself; trying to stay in the range of the infrequent palm tree shadows.

Though it was early, the heat was smothering. The air was so heavy with moisture that just breathing in and out was giving my lungs a workout.

“Taylor?” my mother asked, looking out past the sand to the lightly crashing waves as she spoke.

“What is it, Mom?”

She sighed, not meeting my gaze. “I’m worried.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked, anxious at once. “What can I do?”

“It’s not me.” She shook her head. “I’m worried about you... and Jake.”

Julia finally looked at me when she said his name, her face apologetic.

“Oh,” I mumbled, fixing my eyes on a pair of joggers as they passed us, drenched with sweat.

What a shame I wasn't heterosexual, I might have had more reason to look away and avoid her gaze. But then, this conversation wouldn't be happening in the first place if I were.

“You two are more serious than I’d been thinking,” she went on.

I frowned, quickly reviewing the last two days in my head. Jake and I had barely touched; in front of her, at least. I wondered if Julia was about to give me a lecture on responsibility, too. I didn’t mind that the way I had with Scott. It wasn’t embarrassing with my mom. After all, I’d been the one giving her that lecture time and time again in the last ten years.

“There’s something… strange about the way you two are together,” she murmured, her forehead creasing over her troubled eyes. “The way he watches you; it’s so... protective. Like he’s about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something.”

I laughed, though I was still not able to meet her gaze. “That’s a bad thing?”

“No.” She frowned as she struggled for the words. “It’s just _different_. He’s very intense about you… and very careful. I feel like I don’t really understand your relationship. Like there’s some secret I’m missing… it's so totally different from Jordan and Michael's relationship.”

“I think you’re imagining things, Mom,” I said quickly, struggling to keep my voice light.

There was a flutter in my stomach. I’d forgotten how much my mother saw. Something about her simple view of the world cut through all the distractions and pierced right to the truth of things. This had never been a problem before. Until now, there had never been a secret I couldn’t tell her.

“Besides, it’s probably just as well we’re different from Jordan and Michael… things would probably get pretty loud, if we weren’t.” I said, wrinkling my nose for effect, as my heart pounded erratically.

Julia swatted my arm playfully, but she wouldn't be dissuaded from her point. “It’s not just him.” She insisted, as she set her lips defensively. “I wish you could see how you move around him.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, frowning. I didn’t do anything differently around Jake, did I? I chose not to answer myself, so I wouldn’t have to lie.

“The way you move... you orient yourself around him without even thinking about it. When he moves, even a little bit, you adjust your position at the same time. Like magnets; or gravity. You’re like a… satellite, or something. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

She pursed her lips and stared down, while I shook my head. How accurate she was. After all, I’d once considered Jake to be my moon. I shivered, and pushed the memory away.

“Don’t tell me,” I teased, forcing a smile and snapping my fingers together like I'd just had an epiphany. “You’re reading mysteries again, aren’t you? Or is it sci-fi this time?”

Julia flushed a delicate pink. “That’s beside the point.”

“Found anything good?”

“Well, there was one... but that doesn’t matter. We’re talking about _you_ right now.”

“You should stick to romance, Mom.” I forced myself to laugh, though the sound was hollow in my own ears. “You know how you freak yourself out.”

Her lips turned up at the corners. “I’m being silly, aren’t I?”

For half a second I couldn’t answer. Julia was so easily swayed. Sometimes it was a good thing, because not all of her ideas were practical. But it pained me to see how quickly she caved in to my trivializing, especially since she was dead right this time.

She looked up, and I controlled my expression.

“Not silly…” I said carefully, smiling more genuinely. “Just being a mom.”

She laughed and then gestured grandly toward the white sands stretching to the blue water.

“And all _this,_ isn’t enough to get you to move back in with your silly mom?”

I wiped my hand dramatically across my forehead, and then pretended to wring my hair out.

“You get used to the humidity,” she promised

“You can get used to rain, too,” I countered. “Not to mention personal space, not having my things mysteriously disappear or my hair product magically run out... _and_ not having to wear ear plugs to bed every night.”

“Hey! I resent that sibling bashing!” Jordan yelled, spoiling the sneak attack he’d been planning, not realising I had spotted him the moment he parked up a few cars behind Julia.

I ducked to the ground quickly and smirked as Jordan went sailing over my head, landing in an undignified heap in the sand. “Mom, are you sure he wasn’t switched at birth?” I asked with a sigh, snickering when she elbowed me playfully and then took my hand as we continued to walk back to her car.

“Shut up, _Lawrence_!” Jordan growled, spitting out sand as he pushed to his feet. “Hey! Don’t ignore me, dork! I just got here, you can’t leave yet!”

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, right up until he slammed into my back. “Oof!” I gasped, releasing Julia’s hand quickly as he knocked me to the ground and we immediately began to tussle.

“ _Boys!”_ Julia scolded, though the laughter in her voice meant that we both ignored her.

“You’re such a lame ass, _Daniel_ …” I panted, as I wrestled my twin on the ground. Despite the fact he’d bulked out slightly for his footballing, I was still smarter; and didn’t rely on strength alone to beat him. “Honestly, is there _anything_ you won’t try to tackle?” I snickered, as Jordan flailed to free a trapped arm.

“Yeah, _girls!_ ” He scoffed, laughing when I jabbed my finger to the spot on his collarbone which had always been ticklish. “Foul! Red card!” He yelped, as I snorted and rolled my eyes.

“Is there ever a time that you _don’t_ have balls on the brain?” I asked curiously, smirking as Jordan began to gasp for air.

“Taylor!” Julia scolded through her laughter, looking at me with a vaguely disciplining expression, as I glanced up at her. “Let your brother up.” She insisted, as I heaved a weary sigh, allowing Jordan another moment of torture; before finally rising and stepping away.

“... heh, momma’s boy…” Jordan panted, yelping when I kicked him in response.

“Jordan!” Julia scolded, as I grinned behind her back and stuck my tongue out at my brother. “Honestly, you’d think you were both five years old or something…” she said, shaking her head in exasperation.

“God, I hope not, after the sounds coming out of _his_ room last night.” I scoffed, deftly avoiding my brother’s retaliating kick.

Julia sighed and rolled her eyes at us, muttering something under her breath before straightening suddenly. “Oh!” She breathed, her eyes distant as she turned towards me. “I forgot!”

“... gonna need a little more than that to go on, mom…” I said slowly, raising a brow as I sobered. Julia forgetting things wasn’t uncommon, but it wasn’t usually good either. Last time it had been that she forgot to pay the electric bill, and we’d been cut off for three days before we managed to pay it. “Forgot what?”

“Oh, stop looking at me like that… it’s nothing bad.” She said, swatting my arm playfully. “Um, I’ll head back and find it. You come home with your brother in a bit, okay?” She said, leaning up to peck me on the cheek before I could reply.

“But…” I protested, though it was too late. Julia was already jogging back to her car. “Urgh, great… thanks a lot.” I sighed, rolling my eyes as I reluctantly extended my hand to my brother and helped him to his feet. “So, did you have a reason for coming to stick your ugly face where it wasn’t needed?” I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

Despite mending our previous rift, Jordan and I hadn’t exactly been talking a lot lately, on account of his disapproval of my resumed relationship with Jake.

“Bro, we have the same face.” Jordan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not the handsomer one, doofus.” I retorted, snorting at his exasperated groan. “Don’t try and dodge. What do you want?” I asked, determined not to let him side track me anymore.

Jordan grimaced and looked around the beach, uncharacteristically quiet for a long pause. “I…” he began, pausing and biting his lip as he fidgeted awkwardly. I raised my other brow. Jordan didn’t do awkward, that was _my_ thing. “I came to say s… sorry.” He finally bit out, as I stared at him in disbelief.

“What?” I asked dumbly, blinking as my brain tried to process the fact that my brother had just apologised to me. It made a grand total of twice in our twenty one and a half years; and one of them I had been pretty much catatonic still, and only knew of thanks to his boyfriend's video.

“Aw, c’mon! Don’t make me say it again!” Jordan whined, as I rolled my eyes. “Urgh, fine… I, Jordaniel Lee, am _sorry,_ okay?” He said, scowling at me as he mimicked my position and folded his arms over his chest.

I blinked again, blowing a deep breath up into my hair as I tried to understand whatever parallel universe I must have fallen into and how. “... for?” I pressed, as Jordan groaned.

“For… for being an ass, since you got here.” He finally sighed, grimacing as he lowered his eyes to his feet. “For being a jerk to your _boyfriend._ ” He spat the word as if it were dirty to him, despite the fact that he adored his own boyfriend. “I just…” he sighed, looking back out across the beach as he grimaced.

“Go on…” I pressed, my expression and tone carefully blank as I tried to understand just what was going through his head.

“I can’t forgive him, okay?” He said quickly, immediately flushing guiltily. “I can’t forget what he did to you, and how it got you afterwards, when we…” he trailed off, his jaw jutting out stubbornly for a moment, before he drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “But… I thought about what you said, when you told me.”

I nodded uncertainly, recalling the conversation when I had first admitted that Jake had returned and we were back together. It hadn’t been pretty. Jordan had been livid that I had been so blind, as he liked to call it, and insisted that I was setting myself up for more disappointment when Jake abandoned me again. He swore he wouldn’t be there to help put me back together again this time. I chose not to remind him that he _didn’t_ put me back together last time.

“Well, I guess some of it just made sense, after awhile… which is really annoying because I really wanted to just be able to stay mad at you and hate him in peace.” He said, throwing me a brief, petulant scowl. “And then… seeing the way he is with you, it’s kind of hard to not see that he totally worships you.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Though I mean, obviously not as much as Michael adores _me,_ but pretty close I guess…” he said, as I rolled my eyes and whacked him in the shoulder.

“You’re such a doofus, even when you’re trying to be nice; you just can’t _not_ be an ass…” I sighed, shaking my head as he rubbed at his shoulder and frowned.

“Whatever, lame-o…” he muttered, shaking himself as he finally looked up and met my gaze. “I just… I get it. Okay? I don’t like it, and I’m not sure I like _him_ ; and I won’t ever forgive him… but, I get it.” He said, shifting his weight awkwardly as I blinked and tried to process his confession.

I drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as I tried to decide how I felt about my brother’s apparent epiphany, before crooking a lopsided grin at him. “So, what..? You wanna hug now?” I asked, snorting lightly. “Bro, that’s so gay.”

Jordan laughed in relief, though he jabbed me in the shoulder for my teasing. We took a moment to bask contentedly, before we both sobered and quieted with mutual contemplation. “I guess… you’re gonna want me to apologise to your _boyfriend_ now too?” Jordan finally sighed, running a hand through his hair as he grimaced at the thought.

“You can call him fiancé, if you really don’t like the word boyfriend you know…” I said flippantly, laughing when he immediately began to choke on air. “Oh my god, your face is priceless right now… I wish I’d got that on camera, Michael could use the blackmail…” I sighed, shaking my head at him fondly.

“F-f-f…” he stammered, his eyes wide as he stared at me like I’d grown an extra head. “B-b-but— Julia—” 

“Oh god, Jordan… don’t give yourself a hernia.” I snorted, rolling my eyes. “First off, Jake and I are nothing like Julia and Scott; you know _that_. Second of all, he wasn’t serious. He was just trying to wind me up one night.” I said, smiling as I shook my head dismissively. “I just wanted to see what you’d do.” I added, biting my lip guiltily.

“Urgh, you’re such a dork.” Jordan grumbled as he recovered, coughing as he glanced around to make sure nobody had seen his momentary idiocy. “But… well, would you really consider… _that_ , if he had been serious?”

“Duh,” I snorted, throwing him a disbelieving look. “Why the hell wouldn’t I? Jake is all I want; if he were serious, I wouldn’t have hesitated. But he’s just… being Jake.” I huffed, grinning lopsidedly as I shook my head gently.

Jordan blanched, looking away thoughtfully.

“What?” I laughed, eyeing him with amusement. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t pounce on Michael if he got down on one knee?”

“First off, if Michael were on his knees; one or both, it wouldn’t be for… _that._ ” Jordan scoffed, winking at me lewdly as I grimaced. “Second… well, I mean… you’ve heard all Julia’s talk about how marriage is for _later_ and stuff…”

I blinked at him. “Since when do you listen to anyone?” I wondered aloud, snorting when he blushed. “Jordan, you’ve never been afraid of jumping headfirst into marriage… why the hell would you now?”

“I don’t know… I just,” he began, shrugging his shoulder awkwardly as he glanced around the beach again. “I mean, _you_ used to be so against marriage or love or anything, all because of Julia’s stories…” he said, biting his lip as he shuffled uncomfortably.

“Yeah…” I said slowly, raising a brow. “Until I met Jake, and knew he was the one for me.” I said, shrugging dismissively. “Hard to be scared of something, when it means that you get what you ultimately want.” I added.

“What?”

“Jake.” I said, laughing quietly. “Just… Jake. To keep him, for him to be mine. Always.” I said, lowering my eyes guiltily. Always had a very different meaning to me as it would to him.

“Huh…” he hummed, shaking his head slowly. “I guess, when you put it like that…” he said, his cheeks puffing outward as he exhaled a deep breath slowly.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment, before I decided I’d had enough of his epiphany and wanted to get back to my reason for existing. “Okay,” I said abruptly, flicking Jordan on the nose. “Take me back to Julia’s… I need Jake time.” I demanded, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

“Dork.”

“Doofus.”

Jordan had taken me back to Julia’s, though he chose not to stay; instead heading off to see Michael for the remainder of the weekend. We said our goodbye on the drive, so he was able to get started on the long journey as soon as I hopped out at the curb. 

I shook my head and watched his car speed down the road, though still nowhere near as fast as Jake would have driven. When I couldn’t see him anymore I turned and headed inside, only to be swept up by my mother and rushed into her and Jim’s room. “Here… well done on finishing college, baby… well, when you get there” She said, practically glowing as she shoved a medium sized, blue box into my arms.

“Mom!” I immediately complained, throwing her an exasperated look. “I didn’t want you spending your money on me…” I said reproachfully, though I couldn’t help but grin at the excited look in her eyes, my fingers already inching toward the dark green ribbon.

I threw her a final withering look, before kneeling at the end of her bed, tugging the ribbon free and lifting the lid off the box, only to pause and stare in awe when I saw what was inside.

“Mom…” I breathed, reaching in and pulling out the corner of what seemed to be a large quilt; one which had apparently been hand made, from some very familiar items. “Is this..?”

“All your old t-shirts, from your year out; travelling with me, Jim and your brother.” She said proudly, biting her nail as she knelt beside me to properly see my reaction. “I saved them all… and now, I thought they’d make a good quilt. Keep you warm, up in Alaska.” She said, glancing at the quilt fondly as my heart leapt into my throat.

It was such a simply gesture; and yet it meant the world to me. “Mom… this is,” I said, shaking my head as she pointed to some of the various t shirts and laughed quietly at the memories attached to them. “This is amazing.” I said thickly, barely able to breathe past the obstruction in my throat; my heart trying to escape or choke me, and succeeding at the latter.

“Aw, baby… I’m glad you like it.” She said proudly, beaming as she glanced over. “I just thought, you know; when you get older, you and Jake might like to adopt and then, we can always add to it together…” she said quietly, as my fingers froze over the quilt.

I’d never really given any thought to kids; being a gay guy, the thought of reproduction never really occurred to me anyway, even by surrogacy or legal process of adoption, but there it was suddenly… a whole future which my mother had apparently already anticipated for me. I was struck by the sudden yearning, alarmed and overwhelmed at the vivid call of it.

But my decision was made already; and no amount of yearning was going to change my mind. To stop myself from treading any further down that dangerous path of wanting, I dropped the quilt and turned to Julia, drawing her into a fierce embrace.

“Thanks mom.” I muttered, as I tucked my chin over her shoulder, desperate to hide the too open expression I knew I wore. I glanced up to see Jake’s concerned face at the doorway, but he moved away a moment later, giving us privacy for the obviously intimate moment.

Julia rubbed my back obliviously, and I could feel her smile against my cheek. “I’m really pleased you like it.” She repeated quietly, as I tried not to cry. 

The brief thought passed through my head before I could stop it; would I ever see my scatterbrained, thoughtful mother again in my life? Would I ever see Jordan again; or would our last parting be just that? The last? 

“I just… I thought if you had it now; you could have a little piece of me, up there in Alaska with you.” She said, squeezing me gently.

I couldn’t let go of her for a moment, trying desperately to get myself under control. “Mom…” I said thickly, willing away the sting in my eyes. “... I love you.” I whispered, sniffing quietly as I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could.

“Oh, baby…” she murmured back, laughing quietly. “I love you too, silly.”

It had taken me a few more seconds to get a grip on myself, but once I had managed to lock away my more unstable emotions, we went back to searching the quilt for our favourite shirts; laughing together about the various memories we had for them.

There were no more serious talks after that; and other than her initial worries about me, she seemed happy enough. Content. She still looked at Jim with goo-goo eyes, and that was comforting. Surely her life was full and satisfying. Surely she didn’t miss me that much, even now...

Jake’s icy fingers brushed my cheek. I looked up, blinking, coming back to the present. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

“We’re home, Sleepin’ Beauty. Time to awaken.” He said softly.

We were stopped in front of Scott’s house. The porch light was on and the cruiser was parked in the driveway. As I examined the house, I saw the curtain twitch in the living room window, flashing a line of yellow light across the dark lawn.

I sighed. Of course Scott was waiting to pounce.

Jake must have been thinking the same thing, because his expression was stiff and his eyes remote as he came to get my door for me.

“How bad?” I asked.

“Scott’ ain’t gonna be difficult,” Jake promised, his voice level with no hint of humor. “He missed ya.”

My eyes narrowed in doubt. If that was the case, then why was Jake tensed as if for a battle? My bag was small, but he insisted on carrying it into the house. Scott held the door open for us.

“Welcome home, Tay-Bear!” Scott shouted like he really meant it. “How was The Big Apple?”

“Moist. And buggy.”

“So Julia didn’t sell you on the University up there?”

“She tried. But I’d rather drink water than inhale it.”

Scott’s eyes flickered unwillingly to Jake. “Did you have a nice time?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jake answered in a serene voice. “Julia’s real hospitable.”

“That’s... um, good. Glad you had fun.” Scott turned away from Jake and pulled me in for an unexpected hug.

“Impressive,” I whispered in his ear.

He rumbled a laugh. “I really missed you, Tay-Bear. The food around here sucks when you’re gone.”

“I’ll get right on it,” I said as he let me go.

“Would you call Diego first? He’s been bugging me every five minutes since six o’clock this morning. I promised I’d have you call him before you even unpacked.”

I didn’t have to look at Jake to feel that he was too still, too cold beside me. So this was the cause of his tension.

“Diego... wants to talk to me?” I asked slowly, frowning in confusion. Had Sean lifted the gag order while I was away?

“Pretty bad, I’d say. He wouldn’t tell me what it was about; just said it was important.”

The phone rang then, shrill and demanding.

“That’s him again, I’d bet my next paycheck,” Scott muttered.

“I got it.” I hurried to the kitchen.

Jake followed after me while Scott disappeared into the living room. I grabbed the phone mid-ring, and twisted around so that I was facing the wall. “Hello?”

“You’re back,” Diego said with obvious relief.

His familiar husky voice sent a wave of wistfulness through me. A thousand memories spun in my head, tangling together; a rocky beach strewn with driftwood trees, a garage made of plastic sheds, warm sodas in a paper bag, a tiny room with one too-small shabby loveseat. The laughter in his deep black eyes, the feverish heat of his big hand around mine, the flash of his white teeth against his tanned skin, his face stretching into the wide smile that had always been like a key to a secret door where only kindred spirits could enter.

It felt sort of like homesickness, this longing for the place and person who had sheltered me through my darkest night.

I cleared the lump from my throat. “Dude,” I answered. “You… I don’t—” I swallowed, overwhelmed at the sound of my best friends voice in my ear.

“Why didn’t you call?” A new voice demanded, my euphoria rapidly whipped away by irritation.

“Put Diego back on the line.” I snapped, scowling at the floor hatefully.

“Answer the question.” Sean demanded.

His angry tone instantly got my back up. “Because I’ve been in the house for exactly four seconds and _Diego’s_ call interrupted Scott telling me that he’d called.” I snarked, reveling in the brief stony silence. “Could you put my best friend back on the line now? _Please_?”

The silence lingered for a moment longer, before I heard something which sounded like someone kicking something hard down the line. “We need to talk.” Sean finally said, as I bit my lip and exhaled heavily, counting to ten before replying.

“Sure. Why don’t you start with why you’ve been having Diego harass Scott all day?”

Silence lingered once more, and I rolled my eyes at the frustrating call. “We need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself when you said so the first time.” I said scathingly. I narrowed my eyes and grimaced. “Go ahead.”

There was a short pause. “You going to college tomorrow?”

I frowned to myself, unable to make sense of this question. “Of course I am. Why the hell wouldn’t I?”

“Just curious.” Sean bit back, before another pause.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I sighed, rubbing my brow with my hand, thinking it really wasn’t fair of him to be so cryptic when I’d just walked in the door. “And why can’t I speak to Diego instead of _you_?”

He hesitated. “Because of the choice you’ve made.” He finally said, careful in his word choice; perhaps concerned that Scott might overhear somehow. “But, he... wanted to hear your voice.”

“Yeah, well if it weren’t for your _stupid_ order, I would have been down to see him personally ages ago.” I snarked. I wanted to yell at him; to tell him I would still gladly come down there right now, if only to kick his sorry, werewolf ass. “Sean, _please…_ let me talk to Diego; I’m begging you...”

The silence was practically painful, but a moment later Diego’s voice returned. “Dude… I-I have to go,” he said reluctantly.

“What?” I demanded, blinking in disbelief. “No! Diego, please, wait—”

“I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“But Diego—”

He was already gone. I listened to the dial tone with disbelief.

“I—” I choked, shaking my head as I stared at the phone blankly. “I don’t—” I shook my head, my hands curling into tight fists as I slammed the receiver back into its cradle. “I don’t _believe_ him!”

“Everythin’ alright?” Jake asked. His voice was low and careful.

I turned slowly to face him. His expression was perfectly smooth; impossible to read.

“Personally? No, very fucking far from it… Sean Gayle needs my goddamn boot up his fucking tail, preferably fucking soon too.” I snarled quietly, careful not to attract Scott’s attention. “As for the rest… I don’t know. I wonder what the hell that was about.”

It didn’t make sense that Diego had been hounding Scott all day just to ask me if I was going to college. Even if Sean had been making him; it was weird. And why would his wanting to hear my voice, make Sean act any differently now?

“Ya guess is probably better’n mine,” Jake said, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Mmm,” I murmured. That was true. I knew Diego inside and out, and I knew Sean at least better than Jake did. It shouldn’t be that complicated to figure out his motivations.

With my thoughts miles away; about fifteen miles away, up the road to Hartfeld, I started combing through the fridge, assembling ingredients for Scott’s dinner. Jake leaned against the counter, and I was distantly aware that his eyes were on my face, but too preoccupied to worry about what he saw there.

The college thing seemed like the key to me. That was the only real question Sean had asked. And he had to be after an answer to _something_ , or he wouldn’t have been bugging Scott so persistently.

Why would my attendance record matter to him, though?

I tried to think about it in a logical way. So, if I hadn’t been going to college tomorrow, what would be the problem with that, from Sean’s perspective? Scott had given me a little grief about missing a day of college so close to finals, but I’d convinced him that one Friday wasn’t going to derail my studies. Sean would hardly care about that.

My brain refused to come up with any brilliant insights. Maybe I was missing some vital piece of information. Or, maybe I was just more jetlagged than I realised; and was being particularly slow.

What could have changed in the past three days that was so important that Sean would not only release Diego from his gag order, saying he couldn’t speak to me, but actually _encourage_ him to contact me? What difference could three days make?

I froze in the middle of the kitchen. The package of icy hamburger in my hands slipped through my numb fingers. It took me a slow second to miss the thud it should have made against the floor.

Jake had caught it and thrown it onto the counter. His arms were already around me, his lips at my ear. “What’s wrong?” He demanded, concern clear in his tone as he chaffed his hand over my arm worriedly.

I shook my head, dazed.

Three days could change everything.

Hadn’t I just been thinking about how impossible college was? How I couldn’t be anywhere near people after I’d gone through the painful three-day conversion that would set me free from mortality, so that I could spend eternity with Jake? The conversion that would make me forever a prisoner to my own thirst...

Had Scott told Ricardo that I’d vanished for three days? Had Ricardo jumped to conclusions? Had Sean really been asking me if I was still _human_? Making sure that the werewolves’ treaty was unbroken; that none of the Darwin’s had dared to bite a human... bite, not kill?

But did he honestly think I would come home to Scott if that was the case?

Jake shook me. “Taylor?” he asked, truly anxious now.

“I think... I think he was checking,” I mumbled. “Checking to make sure. That I’m human, I mean.”

Jake stiffened, and a low hiss sounded in my ear.

“We’ll have to leave,” I whispered. “Before. So that it doesn’t break the treaty. We won’t ever be able to come back.”

His arms tightened around me. “I know.”

 _“Ahem.”_ Scott cleared his voice loudly behind us.

I jumped, and then pulled free of Jake’s arms, my face getting hot. Jake leaned back against the counter. His eyes were tight. I could see worry in them, and anger.

“If you don’t want to make dinner, I can call for a pizza,” Scott hinted.

“No, that’s okay, I’m already started.”

“Okay,” Scott said. He propped himself against the doorframe, folding his arms.

I sighed and got to work, trying to ignore my audience. The night passed slowly after that, worry churning in my gut like acid. I barely ate, much to Jake’s displeasure; but he came and held me through the night, his presence more calming than any meal would have been for me.

“If I asked ya to do somethin’, would ya trust me?” Jake asked the following morning, an edge to his soft voice.

We were almost to college. Jake had been relaxed and joking just a moment ago, and now suddenly his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles straining in an effort not to snap it into pieces.

I stared at his anxious expression; his eyes were far away, like he was listening to distant voices.

My pulse sped in response to his stress, but I answered carefully. “That depends.” We pulled into the college lot.

“I was ‘fraid ya’d say that.”

“What do you want me to do, Jake?”

“I want ya to stay in the damn car.” He pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off as he spoke. “I want ya to wait here, ‘til I come back for ya.”

“But… why?” I asked, but that was when I saw them. They would have been hard to miss, towering over the students the way they did, even if they hadn’t been leaning against my best friends black motorcycle, parked illegally on the sidewalk.

“Oh.”

Diego’s face was a calm mask that I recognized well. It was the face he used when he was determined to keep his emotions in check, to keep himself under control. It made him look a lot like Sean, the oldest of the wolves, the leader of the Taino pack who was currently stood beside him. But Diego had very expressive eyes; and his sadness and guilt was almost palpable even from my seat in the car.

I’d forgotten how much this face bothered me. Though I’d gotten to know Sean pretty well before the Darwin’s had come back; to like him, even, before he’d decided to be an asshole and force our friendship to an abrupt halt. But, I’d never been able to completely shake the resentment I felt when Diego mimicked Sean’s expression. It was a stranger’s face. He wasn’t my best friend Diego when he wore it.

“Ya jumped to the wrong conclusion last night,” Jake murmured. “He asked ‘bout college ‘cause he knew I’d be wherever ya were. He was lookin’ for a safe place to talk to me. A place with witnesses.”

So I’d misinterpreted Sean’s motives last night. Missing information, that was the problem. Information like why in the world _Sean_ would want to talk to _Jake_.

“I’m not staying in the car,” I said.

Jake sighed quietly. “‘Course not. Well, let’s get this horseshit over with.”

Sean’s face hardened as we walked toward him, hand in hand. I didn’t care. I turned towards Diego, ignoring Sean entirely as I watched my best friend’s face flicker; lighting first with relief, then regret, then joy, sadness, hope and finally resignation. It hurt more than I wanted to admit.

I noticed other faces, too; the faces of my classmates. I noticed how their eyes widened as they took in all six foot seven inches of Diego’s long body, muscled up the way no normal twenty one year old ever had been. I saw those eyes rake over his tight purple t-shirt, short-sleeved, though the day was unseasonably cool; his ragged, grease-smeared jeans, and the glossy black bike he leaned against. 

Sean Gayle of course was another matter. People stopped and gawked, staring at him with open awe, jealousy and longing. Their eyes didn’t linger on his face; something about his expression had them glancing quickly away. And I noticed the wide berth everyone gave him, the bubble of space that no one dared to encroach on.

With a sense of astonishment, I realized that they looked dangerous to them. How odd.

Jake stopped a few yards away from Sean, and I could tell that he was uncomfortable having me so close to a hostile werewolf. He drew his hand back slightly, pulling me halfway behind his body, though I scowled and jerked away, moving over to stand at the side, my eyes on Diego.

Diego glanced at Sean, who nodded almost imperceptibly. It was with obvious relief that Diego hurried to join me, a small grin growing as his hand reached for and entwined with mine. But the whole reunion was soured by his lack of a greeting; and I realised he had been told not to speak to me again.

“Ya could’ve called,” Jake said in a steel-hard voice.

“Sorry,” Sean answered, his face twisting into a sneer. “I don’t got any leeches on my speed dial.”

“Ya could’ve reached me at Taylor’s house, ‘course.”

Sean’s jaw flexed, and his brows pulled together. He didn’t answer.

“This ain’t the place, Gayle. Can’t we discuss this _later_?”

“Right... sure. I’ll stop by your crypt after college.” Sean snorted derisively. “What’s wrong with now?”

Jake looked around pointedly, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating on the sidewalk, their eyes bright with expectation. Like they were hoping a fight might break out to alleviate the tedium of another Monday morning. I saw Brian Crandall nudge Wes Porter, and they both paused on their way to class.

“I already know what ya came to say,” Jake reminded Sean in voice so low that even I could barely make it out. “Message delivered. Consider us warned.” Jake glanced down at me for a fleeting second with worried eyes.

“Warned?” I asked blankly. “What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Sean demanded, his eyes widening with disbelief. “What, were you afraid he’d take our side?”

 _“Please.”_ Jake said with forced amicability. “Drop it, Gayle,” he asked.

“Why?” Sean challenged.

I frowned in confusion. “What don’t I know?” I asked, glancing at Diego when he lowered his head, his ears glowing red with embarrassment as he trembled. “Jake?” I asked, looking back at him curiously.

Jake just glared at Sean as if he hadn’t heard me.

“Diego?” I asked quietly, as Diego raised his head and shook it sadly.

Sean raised his eyebrow at me. “He didn’t tell you that his _nephew…_ crossed the line Saturday night?” He asked, his tone thickly layered with sarcasm. Then his eyes flickered back to Jake. “Andy was totally justified in—”

“It was no-man’s land!” Jake hissed.

“Was not!” Sean was fuming visibly. His hands trembled. He shook his head and sucked in two deep lungfuls of air.

“Craig and Andy?” I whispered.

Andy was Diego’s most volatile pack brother. He was the one who’d lost control that day in the woods; the memory of the snarling gray wolf was suddenly vivid in my head.

“What happened? Were they fighting?” My voice strained higher in panic. “Why? Did Andy get hurt?”

“Nobody fought,” Jake said quietly, glancing over at me where I stood with Diego. “‘S alright… Nobody’s hurt. Don’t be anxious.”

Sean was staring at us with incredulous eyes. “You didn’t tell him anything at all, did you? Is that why you took him away? So he wouldn’t know that—?”

“Leave. Now.” Jake cut him off mid-sentence, and his face was abruptly frightening; truly frightening. “Else I’m gonna be tempted to see if ya taste as bad as ya smell, _mutt_.”

For a second, he looked like… like a vampire . He glared at Sean with vicious, unveiled loathing. I glanced at Diego, uncertain how he’d react to Jake’s threat to his Alpha; but he was glaring at Sean just as furiously.

Sean raised his eyebrows, but made no other move. “Why haven’t you told him?”

They faced each other in silence for a long moment. More students gathered behind Brian and Wes. I saw Caleb next to Aiden; Caleb had one hand on Aiden’s shoulder, like he was holding him in place.

In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition.

Something Jake didn’t want me to know.

Something that Diego wouldn’t have kept from me; if he were actually able to speak to me.

Something Sean would gladly throw at me, knowing it would annoy Jake.

Something that had the Darwin’s and the wolves both in the woods, moving in hazardous proximity to each other.

Something that would cause Jake to insist that I fly across the country.

Something that Quinn had seen in a vision last week; a vision Jake had _lied_ to me about.

Something I’d been waiting for anyway.

Something I knew would happen again, as much as I might wish it never would. It was never going to end, was it?

I heard the rapid, uneven gasping of the air, dragging through my lips, but I couldn’t stop it. It looked like the college was shaking, like there was an earthquake, but I knew it was my own trembling that caused the illusion. Diego’s arms braced me carefully, preventing me from collapsing to the ground as shock ate away at me.

“She came back for me,” I choked out.

Jeanine was never going to give up till I was dead. She would keep repeating the same pattern; feint and run, feint and run, until she found a hole through my defenders.

Maybe I’d get lucky. Maybe the Volturi would come for me first; they’d kill me quicker, at least.

Diego held me tight to his side, angling his body so that he was between me and Sean, as Jake glanced over with a torn expression. Upset at the state I was in, but relieved Diego was there to prevent me giving myself a concussion, or something equally as ridiculous. “‘S fine,” he murmured to me. “‘S fine, Boy Scout. I ain’t ever gonna let her get close to ya... ’s fine.” Then he glared at Sean. “Does _that_ answer ya question, mongrel?”

“You don’t think Taylor has a right to know?” Sean challenged. “It’s his life.”

Diego turned towards Sean, hissing vehemently; though he kept his voice muted, so even Caleb, edging forward by inches, would be unable to hear. “Why should he be frightened when there’s a chance for him to have never been in danger in the first place?” It was such a relief to hear his voice again, I felt myself relaxing slightly; although I was still speared by grief, knowing Diego couldn’t just turn and talk to me directly. It was maddening.

“Better frightened than lied to.” Sean insisted.

“You sure you’d feel that way if it were Estela?” Diego countered, his words striking Sean like the crack of a whip, when the Alpha winced guiltily.

I tried to pull myself together, but my eyes were swimming in moisture. I closed my eyes; and could see it behind my lids. I could see Jeanine’s face, her lips pulled back over her teeth, her crimson eyes glowing with the obsession of her vendetta; she held Jake responsible for the demise of her love, Rex. She wouldn’t stop until his love was taken from him, too.

Diego wiped the tears from my cheek with his fingertips.

“D’ya really think hurtin’ him is better’n protectin’ him?” Jake murmured.

“He’s tougher than you think,” Sean said dismissively. “And he’s been through worse.”

Abruptly, Sean’s expression shifted, and he was staring at Jake with an odd, speculative expression. His eyes narrowed like he was trying to do a difficult math problem in his head.

I saw Jake cringe. I looked over at him properly, and his beautiful face was contorted in what could only be pain. For one ghastly moment, I was reminded of our afternoon in Italy, in the macabre tower room of the Volturi, where Harley had tortured Jake with his malignant gift, burning him with his thoughts alone...

The memory snapped me out of my near hysteria and put everything in perspective. Because I’d rather Jeanine killed me a hundred times over than watch Jake suffer that way again.

“That’s funny,” Sean said, laughing as he watched Jake’s face.

Jake winced, but smoothed his expression with a little effort. He couldn’t quite hide the agony in his eyes.

I glanced, wide-eyed, from Jake’s grimace to Sean’s sneer.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re playing at? What the hell are you doing to him?” I demanded.

“It’s nothin’, Taylor,” Jake told me quietly. “Gayle’s just got a good memory, ’s all.”

Sean grinned, and Jake winced again.

“Stop it! Whatever you’re doing, just stop!”

“Sean!” Diego growled, scowling at the Alpha with disapproval. “This isn’t right. What happens between Jake and Taylor is nothing to do with us! And for what it’s worth, I think Jake was perfectly within his rights to—”

“Shut up, Diego.” Sean growled back, flashing him a warning look as Diego immediately snapped his jaw closed; though he glared at Sean reproachfully. Sean sighed, and finally shrugged. “Fine… but it’s his own fault if he doesn’t like the things I remember.”

I glared at him, and he smiled back impishly; like a kid caught doing something he knows he shouldn’t by someone who he knows won’t punish him.

“Dean’s on his way to discourage loiterin’ on college property,” Jake murmured to me. “Let’s get outta here, Taylor, so ya ain’t involved.”

“Overprotective, isn’t he?” Sean said, talking to me. “A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you’re not allowed to have fun, are you?”

Jake glowered, and his lips pulled back from his teeth ever so slightly.

“Shut up, Sean… what the hell would you know?” I said, narrowing my eyes. 

Sean laughed. “That sounds like a no.”

“If you hadn’t cut me off from my best friend, maybe I could have been having fun for the past three months; instead of serving a self imposed house arrest sentence.” I hissed scathingly.

“Hmm…” Sean hummed thoughtfully, narrowing his own eyes as he considered my words. “That’s a good point, I suppose.” He said lightly, looking over at Diego. “You can see and talk to Taylor as much as you want… so long as it’s down in Hartfeld.” He said, looking over at me as if expecting me to be pleased with his generosity.

“You’re an ass.” I said, shaking my head.

Sean seemed unaffected by my insult. “Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see us. Diego’s still got your motorcycle in his garage.” He said, as I frowned and looked over at Diego.

This news distracted me greatly from my irritation with Sean. “You were supposed to sell that. You promised Scott you would.” If I hadn’t begged on Diego’s behalf; after all, he’d put weeks of labor into both motorcycles, and he deserved some kind of payback, Scott would have thrown my bike in a dumpster. And possibly set that dumpster on fire.

“Yeah, right.” Diego croaked, his lip hitching in a sad, lopsided grin at the ability to reply to me. “Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me… and, Taylor, I’m still _so_ sorry.” He said, gripping my hands tightly as he sighed. “God it’s good to talk to you, assbutt… anyway, I’ll hold on to it until you want it back.”

A tiny hint of a real smile; of the smile I remembered was suddenly playing around the edges of his lips.

“Diego...”

Sean leaned toward us, his face earnest now, the bitter sarcasm fading. “I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about you guys not being able to be friends. Maybe you could manage it, on _our_ side of the line. Come see us.”

I was vividly conscious of Jake, motionless as a stone. I shot a look at his face; it was calm, patient.

“I don’t like it when people hold my friends hostage, Sean.” I said, turning back with a frown. “It doesn’t exactly make me wanna go spend time with them."

Sean dropped the antagonistic façade completely. It was like he’d forgotten Jake was there, or at least he was determined to act that way. “He misses you every day, Taylor. He's not the same without you.”

“Diego...” I felt my throat constrict, my hands tightening around Diego's as guilt plagued my heart.

"Sean! Stop it!" Diego snarled viciously, as I blinked in surprise.

I'd only heard him yell so angrily once before; and I cast a glance toward Brian Crandall, who was already edging away from the crowd nervously.

Sean shook his head, and sighed. “I know. Doesn’t matter, right? I guess he’ll survive or something. Who needs friends? He has the pack.” He grimaced, as if trying to cover some pain with a thin attempt at bravado.

Diego’s suffering had always triggered my protective side. It was not entirely rational; Diego was hardly in need of any physical protection I could offer. But my arms, stretched up to embrace him as I was wracked by guilt and sorrow. Diego's warm arms curled around me in return, his low whine of distress only exacerbating my guilt.

"Taylor, don't listen, okay?" He whispered in my ear, as I sniffed. "I don't know what the hell Sean is playing at here, but none of this is your fault, okay? Just… please, go with Jake and trust me? Please?" He murmured urgently, reluctantly stepping out of my embrace and encouraging me toward Jake, who carefully folded me into his side and brushed his lips over my brow, nodding gratefully to Diego. "Sean. Let's go." Diego said firmly, glaring at the Alpha with tight eyes.

“Okay, get to class,” a stern voice sounded behind us. “Move along, Mr. Mitchell.”

“Get to college, Diego,” I whispered thickly, anxious as soon as I recognized the Dean’s voice. Diego went to the Taíno college, but he might still get in trouble for trespassing or the equivalent.

Diego released me, pressing my hand into Jake's and allowing hin to pull me behind his body.

Mr. Greene pushed through the circle of spectators, his brows pressing down like a pair of ominous storm clouds over his small eyes.

“I mean it,” he was threatening. “There'll be suspension for anyone who’s still standing here when I turn around again.”

The audience melted away before he was finished with his sentence.

“Ah, Mr. McKenzie. Do we have a problem here?”

“Not at all, Mr. Greene. We're just on our way to class.”

“Excellent. I don’t seem to recognize your friends.” Mr. Greene turned his glower on Sean and Diego. “Are you new students here?”

Mr. Greene’s eyes scrutinized first Sean, then Diego; and I could see that he’d come to the same conclusion everyone else had. Dangerous. Troublemakers.

“Nope,” Sean answered, half a smirk on his broad lips.

“Then I suggest you remove yourself from college property at once, young man, before I call the police.”

Sean’s little smirk became a full-blown grin, and I knew he was picturing Scott showing up to arrest him; seeming to know he'd be granted exception on account of his closeness with Diego. This grin was bitter, full of mocking. I grimaced at his taunting, looking instead at Diego as he swung himself silently onto his bike and prepped to head off.

Sean said, “Yes, sir,” and snapped a military salute before he climbed on the back of Diego's bike, as Diego kicked it to a start right there on the sidewalk.

The engine snarled and then the tires squealed as he spun it sharply around. In a matter of seconds, Diego had sped down the road; racing both him amd Sean out of sight.

Mr. Greene gnashed his teeth together while he watched the performance.

“Mr. McKenzie, I expect you to ask your friends to refrain from trespassing again.”

“They ain't no friends of mine, Mr. Greene, but I’ll pass along ya warnin'.”

 _A day for warnings…_ I thought dazedly, still watching the distance where Diego had disappeared.

Mr. Greene pursed his lips. Jake’s perfect grades and spotless record were clearly a factor in Mr. Greene’s assessment of the incident. “I see. If you’re worried about any trouble, I’d be happy to—”

“Ain't nothin' to worry 'bout, Mr. Greene. Ain't gonna be no trouble.”

“I hope that’s correct. Well, then. On to class. You, too, Mr. Lee.”

Jake nodded, and pulled me quickly along toward the English building. “D'ya feel well enough to go to class?” He whispered when we were past the Dean.

“Yes,” I whispered back, not quite sure if this was a lie.

Whether I felt well or not was hardly the most important consideration. I needed to talk to Jake right away, and English class wasn’t the ideal place for the conversation I had in mind.

But with Mr. Greene right behind us, there weren’t a lot of other options.

We got to class a little late and took our seats quickly. Mr. Chalmers was reciting a Yeats poem. He ignored our entrance, refusing to let us break his rhythm.

I yanked a blank page out of my notebook and started writing, my handwriting more illegible than normal thanks to my agitation.

 _What happened? Tell me everything_ . _And screw the protecting me crap, please._ I shoved the note at Jake with a scowl. 

He sighed, and then began writing. It took him less time than me, though he wrote an entire paragraph in his own personal calligraphy before he slipped the paper back.

_Quinn saw Jeanine was comin' back. I took ya outta town merely as precaution; there weren't ever a chance that she'd have gotten anywhere near ya. Craig and Kele almost had her, but the bitch seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Taíno boundary line as if she were readin' it off a map. Didn’t help that Quinn’s abilities were nullified by the Taínos' involvement. To be fair, the Taínos might've had her, too, if we hadn’t got in the way._

_The big gray one thought Craig was over the line, and got defensive. 'Course Zahra reacted; and everyone left the chase to protect mates. Mike and Kele got shit calmed down 'fore it got out of hand. But by then, Jeanine had slipped away. That’s everythin'._

I frowned at the letters on the page. All of them had been in on it; Craig, Kele, Quinn, Zahra, and Mike. Maybe even Grace and Aleister, though he hadn’t mentioned them. And then Andy and the rest of the Taíno pack. It might so easily have turned into a fight, pitting my future family and my old friends against each other. Any one of them could have been hurt. I imagined the wolves would be in the most danger, but picturing tiny Quinn next to one of the huge werewolves, fighting...

I shuddered.

Carefully, I scrubbed out the entire paragraph with my eraser and then I wrote over the top:

_What about Scott? She could have been after him._

Jake was shaking his head before I finished, obviously going to downplay any danger on Scott’s behalf. He held a hand out, but I ignored that and started again.

_You can’t know that she wasn’t thinking that, because you weren’t here. New York was a bad idea._

He took the paper from underneath my hand.

 _I weren’t 'bout to send ya off alone. With_ your _luck, not even the black box would've survived._

That wasn’t what I’d meant at all; I hadn’t thought of going without him. I’d meant that we should have stayed here together. But I was sidetracked by his response, and a more than little miffed. Like I couldn’t fly cross country without bringing the plane down. Very funny.

_So let’s say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?_

_Why's the plane crashin'_?

He was trying to hide a smile now; clearly thinking he'd earned some forgiveness.

_The pilots are passed out drunk._

_Easy. I’d take over flyin' the plane._

Of course. I pursed my lips and tried again.

_Both engines have exploded and we’re falling in a death spiral toward the earth._

_I’d wait 'til we're close 'nough to the ground, get a good grip on ya, kick out the wall'n jump._

_Then I’d run ya back to the scene of the accident; and we’d stumble 'round like the two luckiest survivors in history._

I stared at him wordlessly.

“What?” he whispered.

I shook my head in awe. “Nothing,” I mouthed.

I scrubbed out the disconcerting conversation and wrote one more line.

 _You_ will _tell me next time._

I knew there would be a next time. The pattern would continue until someone lost.

Jake stared into my eyes for a long moment. I wondered what my face looked like; it felt cold, so the blood hadn’t returned to my cheeks. My eyelashes were still wet.

He sighed and then nodded once.

 _Don't ever lie to me again, Jake. I mean it _. I scribbled, glaring at him pointedly. He winced guiltily and nodded.

The paper disappeared from under my hand. I looked up, blinking in surprise, just as Mr. Chalmers came down the aisle.

“Is that something you’d like to share there, Mr. McKenzie?”

Jake looked up innocently and held out the sheet of paper on top of his folder. “Notes?” he asked, sounding confused. Mr. Berty scanned the notes, no doubt a perfect transcription of his lecture; and then walked away frowning.

A moment later, a fresh sheet was subtly slid onto my side of the desk.

 _Does this mean I gotta make out with ya 'gain tonight?_

I bit my lip hard to contain my snort, refusing to laugh when I was still so mad at him.

 _Don't force yourself or anything._ I wrote back acidly, avoiding his eyes.

_Oh, I ain't… just curious if I'd have to actually stay'n watch the show after to get back in ya good books this time._

I sucked in a sharp breath and held it, stubbornly choking on my laughter. I knew I was turning red, but I didn't care. When I finally felt safe enough to breathe again, I quickly scribbled my reply.

 _I have no idea whatsoever what you're referring to. But it certainly sounds interesting. You should probably_ show _me later._

I risked a glance at him then, and I knew I'd already lost. My lips curved into a devious grin as his eyes smoldered at me, and although I knew my cheeks blazing red; I found that I really couldn't bring myself to care.

It was later, in IT, my one class without Jake; that I heard the gossip.

“My money’s on the big guy,” someone was saying.

I peeked up to see that Brian, Caleb, Wes, and Aiden had their heads bent together, deep in

conversation.

“Yeah,” Caleb whispered. “Did you see the size of that Sean guy? I think he could take McKenzie down.” Caleb sounded pleased by the idea.

“I don’t think so,” Aiden disagreed. “There’s something about Jake. He’s always so… confident. I have a feeling he can take care of himself.”

“I’m with Aiden here, dawg.” Brian agreed, shuddering faintly. “Besides, if that other guy messed Jake up, you know those other freaks of his would get involved.”

“Have you been down to Hartfeld lately?” Caleb asked. “Kara and I went to the beach a couple of weeks ago, and believe me, Sean's friends are all just as big as he is.”

“Huh,” Brian said. “Too bad it didn’t turn into anything. Guess we’ll never know how it would have turned out.”

“It didn’t look over to me,” Wes said. “Maybe we’ll get to see.”

Caleb grinned. “Anyone in the mood for a bet?”

“Ten on Sean,” Wes said at once.

“Ten on McKenzie,” Brian chimed in.

“Ten on Jake,” Aiden agreed.

“Sean,” Caleb said.

“Hey, do you guys know what it was about?” Wes wondered. “That might affect the odds.”

“I can guess,” Caleb said, and then he shot a glance at me at the same time that Aiden and Brian did.

From their expressions, none of them had realized I was in easy hearing distance. They all looked away quickly, shuffling the papers on their desks.

“I still say Sean,” Caleb muttered under his breath.


	4. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh waa
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Big on those feels.  
> Please let us know what you think  
> Don't forget wishes for NympheSama! 
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Instinct**

I was having a bad week.

I knew that essentially nothing had changed. Okay, so Jeanine had not given up, but had I ever dreamed for one moment that she had? Her reappearance had only confirmed what I’d already known. No reason for panic. In theory.

Not panicking was easier said than done.

College graduation was only a few weeks away, but I wondered if it wasn’t a little foolish to sit around, weak and tasty, waiting for the next disaster. It seemed too dangerous to be human; just begging for trouble.

Someone like _me_ shouldn’t be human. Someone with my luck ought to be a little less helpless.

But no one would listen to me.

Mike had said, “There're seven of us, Kid… and we got Ariel on our side, so, I don’t think Jeanine’s gonna catch us on the hop. I think ’s important, for Scott’s sake at least, that we stick with the plan.”

Grace had said, “We’d never allow anything to happen to you, Taylor. You know that. Please don’t be anxious.” And then she’d kissed my forehead.

"Panic, begets only more panic…" Aleister agreed, his eyes gentle and piercing combined.

The red was considerably faded, something brighter cutting through from beneath. We were all curious to see what colour they would turn, once his new diet had long enough to take full effect; none more so than Aleister himself. He was often caught gazing wistfully at his reflection; eager in his anticipation.

Craig had said, “I’m really glad Jake didn’t kill you, brah. Everything’s so much more fun with you around.”

Zahra had glared at him and hissed lowly.

Quinn had rolled her eyes and said, “I’m offended. You’re not _honestly_ worried about this, are you?”

“If it’s no big deal, then why did Jake drag me to New York?” I’d demanded.

“Ain't ya noticed yet, Kid, that Grandpa here's just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?” Mike laughed, as Jake scowled and moved away to tussle roughly with him.

Kele had silently erased all the panic and tension in my body with his curious talent of controlling emotional atmospheres. I’d felt reassured, and let them talk me out of my desperate pleading.

Of course, that calm had worn off as soon as Jake and I had walked out of the room.

So the consensus was that I was just supposed to forget that a deranged vampire was stalking me, intent on my death. Go about my business.

I did try. And surprisingly, there were other things almost as stressful to dwell on besides my status on the endangered species list...

Because Jake’s response had been the most frustrating of them all.

“'S 'tween Mike'n yaself,” he’d said, almost petulantly. “'Course, ya know I’m willin' to make it between _us_ any time ya wish. Ya know my condition.” And he had smiled angelically.

I laughed and shook my head. I did know his 'condition'. Jake had promised that he would change me himself whenever I wanted... just as long as I was married to him first.

Sometimes I wondered if he was only pretending that he couldn’t read my mind. How else had he struck upon the one condition that I would have trouble believing? The one condition that, if he were anyone else, would have had me running for the hills.

All in all, a very bad week. And today was the worst day in it.

It was always a bad day when Jake was away. Quinn had foreseen nothing out of the ordinary this weekend, and so I’d insisted that he take the opportunity to go hunting with his brothers. I knew how it bored him to hunt the easy, nearby prey.

“Go have fun,” I’d told him. “Bag a few mean old wolfies for me… show those assholes who's boss.”

I would never admit to him how hard it was for me when he was gone; how it brought back the abandonment nightmares. If he knew that, it would make him feel horrible and he would be afraid to ever leave me, even for the most necessary reasons.

It had been like that in the beginning, when he’d first returned from Italy. His cerulean eyes had turned black and he’d suffered from his thirst more than it was already necessary that he suffer. So I put on a brave face and all but kicked him out the door whenever Craig and Kele wanted to go.

I think he saw through me, though. A little. This morning there had been a note left on my pillow:

_I’ll be back so soon ya won’t have time to miss me. Look after my heart; I left it with ya._

I hated how weak such a ridiculously sappy note made me feel. I snorted and tucked it away for safe keeping, deciding to use it for blackmail purposes; with the threat of showing it to Mike and Craig, if he ever lied to me again.

So now I had a big empty Saturday with nothing but my morning shift at Mitchell’s to distract me. And, of course, the oh-so-comforting promise from Quinn.

“I’m staying close to home to hunt. I’ll only be fifteen minutes away if you need me. I’ll keep an eye out for trouble.”

Translation: don’t try anything funny just because Jake is gone.

Quinn was certainly just as capable of crippling my truck as Jake was, possibly even more so.

I tried to look on the bright side. After work, I had plans to help Cameron with their announcements, so that would be a distraction. And Scott was in an excellent mood due to Jake’s absence, so I might as well enjoy _that_ while it lasted. Quinn would spend the night with me if I was pathetic enough to ask her to.

And then tomorrow, Jake would be home. I would survive.

Not wanting to be ridiculously early for work, I ate my breakfast slowly, one Cheerio at a time. Then, when I’d washed the dishes, I arranged the magnets on the fridge into a perfect line. Maybe I was developing obsessive-compulsive disorder.

The last two magnets; round black utilitarian pieces that were my favorites because they could hold ten sheets of paper to the fridge without breaking a sweat, did _not_ want to cooperate with my fixation.

Their polarities were reversed; every time I tried to line the last one up, the other jumped out of place.

For some reason; impending mania, perhaps, this really pissed me off to no end. Why couldn’t they just play nice? Stupid with stubbornness, I kept shoving them together as if I was expecting them to suddenly give. I could have flipped one over, but that felt like losing. Finally, exasperated at myself more than the magnets, I pulled them from the fridge and held them together with two hands. It took a little effort; they were strong enough to put up a fight, but I forced them to coexist side-by-side.

“See,” I said out loud; talking to inanimate objects, never a good sign. “That’s not so horrible, is it?”

I stood there like an idiot for a second, not quite able to admit that I wasn’t having any lasting effect against scientific principles. Then, with a sigh, I put the magnets back on the fridge, a foot apart.

“There’s no need to be so inflexible,” I muttered. It was still too early, but I decided I’d better get out of the house before the inanimate objects started talking back.

When I got to Mitchell’s, Caleb was methodically dry mopping the aisles while his mom arranged a new counter display. I caught them in the middle of an argument, unaware that I had arrived.

“But it’s the only time that Max and the guys can go, for another month!” Caleb complained. “You said after college was finished—”

“You’re just going to have to wait,” Mrs. Mitchell snapped. “You and your friends can think of something else to do. You are not going to Seattle until the police stop whatever it is that is going on there. I know Beth Crandall and Marcus Warren has told Brian and Max the same thing, so don’t act like I’m the bad guy— oh, good morning, Taylor,” she said when she caught sight of me, brightening her tone quickly. “You’re early.”

Karen Mitchell was the last person I’d think to ask for help in an outdoor sports equipment store. Her perfectly highlighted blond hair was always smoothed into an elegant twist on the back of her neck, her fingernails were polished by professionals, as were her toenails; visible through the strappy high heels that didn’t resemble anything Mitchell’s offered on the long row of hiking boots.

“Light traffic,” I joked as I grabbed my hideous fluorescent orange vest out from under the counter. I was surprised that Mrs. Mitchell was as worked up about this Seattle thing as Scott. I’d thought he was going to extremes.

“Well, er...” Mrs. Mitchell hesitated for a moment, playing uncomfortably with a stack of flyers she was arranging by the register.

I stopped with one arm in my vest. I knew that look.

When I’d let the Mitchells know that I wouldn’t be working here this summer; abandoning them in their busiest season, in effect, they’d started training Morgan Jennings to take my place. They couldn’t really afford both of us on the payroll at the same time, so when it looked like a slow day...

“I was going to call,” Mrs. Mitchell continued. “I don’t think we’re expecting a ton of business today. Caleb and I can probably handle things. I’m sorry you got up and drove out...”

On a normal day, I would be ecstatic with this turn of events. Today; not so much.

“Okay,” I sighed. My shoulders slumped. What the hell was I going to do now?

“That’s not fair, Mom,” Caleb said. “If Taylor wants to work—”

“No, it’s okay, Mrs. Mitchell. Really, Caleb. I’ve got finals to study for and stuff...” I didn’t want to be a source of familial discord when they were already arguing.

“Thanks, Taylor. Caleb, you missed aisle four. Um, Taylor, do you mind throwing these flyers in a dumpster on the way out? I told the girl who left them here that I’d put them on the counter, but I really don’t have the room.”

“Sure, no problem.” I put my vest away, and then tucked the flyers under my arm and headed out into the misty rain.

The dumpster was around the side of Mitchell’s, next to where we employees were supposed to park. I shuffled along, kicking pebbles petulantly on my way. I was about to fling the stack of bright yellow papers into the trash when the heading printed in bold across the top caught my eye. One word in particular seized my attention.

I clutched the papers in both hands as I stared at the picture beneath the caption. A lump rose in my throat.

**SAVE THE OLYMPIC WOLF**

Under the words, there was a detailed drawing of a wolf in front of a fir tree, its head thrown back in the act of baying at the moon. It was a disconcerting picture; something about the wolf’s plaintive posture made him look forlorn. Like he was howling in grief.

And then I was running to my truck, the flyers still locked in my grip.

Fifteen minutes; that’s all I had. But it should be long enough. It was only fifteen minutes to Hartfeld; and surely I would cross the boundary line a few minutes before I hit the town.

My truck roared to life without any difficulty.

Quinn couldn’t have seen me doing this, because I hadn’t been planning it. A snap decision, that was the key! And as long as I moved fast enough, I should be able to capitalize on it.

I’d thrown the damp flyers in my haste and they were scattered in a bright mess across the passenger seat; a hundred bold captions, a hundred dark howling wolves outlined against the yellow background.

I barreled down the wet highway, turning the windshield wipers on high and ignoring the groan of the ancient engine. Fifty-five was the most I could coax out of my truck; and I prayed it would be enough.

I had no clue where the boundary line was, but I began to feel safer as I passed the first houses outside Hartfeld. This must be beyond where Quinn was allowed to follow.

I’d call her when I got to Cameron's this afternoon, I reasoned, so that she’d know I was fine. There was no reason for her to get worked up. She didn’t need to be mad at me; Jake would be angry enough for two, for a hundred, when he got back.

My truck was positively wheezing by the time it grated to a stop in front of the familiar faded red house.

The lump came back to my throat as I stared at the little place that had once been my refuge. It had been so long since I’d been here.

Before I could cut the engine, Diego was standing in the door, his face blank with shock.

In the sudden silence when the truck-roar died, I heard him gasp.

“Taylor?”

“Diego!”

“Taylor!” he yelled back, and the smile I’d been waiting for stretched across his face like the sun breaking free of the clouds. His teeth gleamed bright against his tanned skin. “I can’t believe it!”

He ran to the truck and half-yanked me through the open door, and then we were both jumping up and down like little kids on Christmas morning.

"Oh my god, you idiot… what the hell are you _doing_ here?!" He demanded, shaking his head even as he laughed. “How did you get here?”

“I snuck out!”

“Dude..!” Diego's face reflected a multitude of emotions, attempting to appear reproachful or disapproving; but his huge grin belied his true feelings.

“Hey, Taylor!” Ricardo had rolled himself into the doorway to see what all the commotion was about.

“Hey, Ric—!”

Just then my air choked off; Diego grabbed me up in a bear hug too tight to breathe and swung me around in a circle.

“Wow, it’s _so_ good to see you!”

“Can’t... breathe,” I gasped.

He laughed and put me down. “Welcome back, Taylor,” he said, grinning. And the way he said the words made it sound like welcome home.

We started walking, too keyed up to sit still in the house. Diego was practically bouncing as he moved, and I had to remind him a few times that my legs weren’t ten feet long.

As we walked, I felt myself settling into another version of myself, the self I had been with Diego. A little younger, a little less responsible. Someone who might, on occasion, do something really stupid for no good reason.

Our exuberance lasted through the first few topics of conversation: how we were doing, what we were up to, how long I had, and what had brought me here. When I hesitantly told him about the wolf flyer, his bellowing laugh echoed back from the trees.

But then, as we ambled past the back of the store and shoved through the thick scrub that ringed the far edge of Lautner's Beach, we got to the hard parts. All too soon we had to talk about the reasons behind our long separation, and I watched as the face of my friend hardened into the bitter mask that was already too familiar.

“Dude, don't get me wrong, it is _excellent_ to see you and be able to talk to you and all...” Diego said, shaking his head and kicking a piece of driftwood out of his way with too much force as he contrarily averted his eyes. It sailed over the sand and then clattered against the rocks. “But, I mean… this was pretty stupid, dude. You must be aware that this is what Sean wants? To drive a wedge between you and Jake...” He hesitated, clearing his throat as he struggled for the words. 

“Dude, let me worry about me and Jake.” I said dismissively, waving off his fears. I didn’t want him to waste our first chance to hang out worrying about my relationship. “I’ll figure out some way to butter him up later.” I said, winking slyly.

Diego choked on a laugh, shaking his head as he grimaced. “Dude… I do not need to know whatever weird and kinky shit you guys get up to—” he laughed when I nudged his arm playfully, sobering slowly before he finally took a deep breath and spoke again. “So; how are things anyway? Is everything is just back to the way it was before he left? You forgave him for… for all of that?”

I took a deep breath. “There was nothing to forgive.” I said, shaking my head.

"Well, I mean; _I_ know that, but I meant… you know…" he said, gesturing at own his head.

I wanted to skip past this part, the perceived betrayals, the accusations, but I knew that we had to talk it through before we’d be able to move on to anything else. The wolves needed to hear me explain it properly; and Diego would purposely deliver the reasoning.

Diego sighed, folding his arms over his chest awkwardly. “Sean often thinks… he wishes he had taken a picture, when he found you that night. He says it would be exhibit A.”

“Nobody’s on trial.”

“I know, dude.” He said, shifting his weight guiltily.

“Not even _Sean_ would blame him for leaving, if he knew the reason why.”

We hesitated for a few seconds, uncertain how deep or far our charade had to go. “Okay,” he finally huffed. “So," he said, winking as he spread his palms. "Amaze him.”

His attempt to fix this terrible rift between us was chafing against the raw wound. It hurt that I hadn't been able to do this sooner, that all my promises had amounted to naught in the end. It hurt to remember the bleak afternoon, not so long ago, when; under orders from Sean, Diego had been forced to turn away. We'd been told we couldn’t be friends. I took a second to compose myself.

“Jake left me…" I said slowly, picking my words carefully for the best deliverance."Because he didn’t think I should be hanging out with vampires. He thought it would be... _healthier_ for me, if he left.”

Diego relaxed, reaching for my hands and squeezing them tightly when he saw my struggle. I thought for a moment, before deciding to gloss over the catalyst behind Jake’s decision. I was trying to fix things, and I could only imagine what the wolves would think if they knew Kele had tried to kill me.

“He came back, though, didn’t he?” Diego said at last, pressing for me to keep going even as he rubbed my hands apologetically. “Too bad he can’t stick to a decision.” He said; almost a perfect mimicry of Sean’s sarcastic tone.

“If you remember, I went and got him.” I said, nudging him playfully.

Diego grinned at me for a moment, and then he backed off with a small nod, seemingly satisfied with our charade. His face relaxed, and his voice was playful when he spoke.

“That’s true. But, I never did get the story. What happened while you were out there?” He said, his expression flashing with remorse. "And, you know... I'm sorry, right dude? For if I caused any misunderstandings and… for after."

I hesitated, biting my lip.

“Is it a secret?” His voice took on a teasing edge, but his eyes were concerned behind his showmanship. “Are you not allowed to tell me..?”

“No, it's not that...” I sighed. “It’s just a really long story… and I'm not sure if certain parts shouldn’t just, stay private.” I said, flicking my gaze to his forehead briefly, before returning my gaze to his.

Diego smiled and nodded, as he turned to walk up the beach, expecting me to follow. It wasn't fun being with Diego if we were going to have to act like this. I trailed behind him automatically, not sure if I shouldn’t just turn around and leave; what good was I even doing, really? But I was going to have to face Quinn, though, when I got home; and that was certainly off putting enough to make me see my decision through. I wasn’t in any rush for my telling off.

Diego walked to a huge, familiar piece of driftwood; an entire tree, roots and all, bleached white and beached deep in the sand; it was _our_ tree, in a way.

Diego sat down on the natural bench, and patted the space next to him.

“I don’t mind long stories. Is there any action?”

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him. 

“There’s some action,” I allowed.

"Okay, to clarify this is fighting action, not smooching action, right?" He asked, startling a laugh from me as he grinned cheekily.

"Oh my god, don't you start… bad enough Scott tried to have a sex talk with me the other night." I said between my inelegant snorts, as Diego chuckled along with me.

“Wow, that must have been fun." He sniggered, unsympathetic of my obvious pain. "Ricardo's has never been bothered about giving me one… weird, really. He was all over the girls as soon as they hit puberty." He said, frowning briefly, before shaking his head and grinning again. "Okay, so we have some good old fashioned, non-smoochy, violent kind of action.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Can you listen, or will you be interrupting me with rude comments and assumptions about my love life every few seconds?”

He pretended to lock his lips and then threw the invisible key over his shoulder. I tried not to smile, and failed.

“I’ll have to start with the stuff you were already there for,” I decided, working to organize the stories in my head before I began.

Diego raised his hand.

“Go ahead.”

“That’s good,” he said. “Because I didn’t really understand an awful lot that was going on at the time.”

“Yeah, well, it gets complicated, so pay attention." I huffed, rolling my eyes. "You know how Quinn sees things?”

I guessed his scowl could be taken two ways; one, that he was still minorly pissed at me that I didn't tell him about something so cool, and two, that the wolves weren’t thrilled that the legends of vampires possessing supernatural gifts were true. I also realised it was an affirmative to my question, and proceeded with the account of my race through Italy to rescue Jake.

I kept it as succinct as possible; leaving out anything that wasn’t essential. I tried to read Diego’s reactions, but his face was enigmatic as I explained how Quinn had seen Jake plan to kill himself when he’d heard that I was dead; save for the odd guilty wince and darkening of his cheeks with realisation. 

Sometimes though, Diego seemed so deep in thought, I wasn’t sure if he was even listening anymore. He only interrupted one time.

“The fortune-telling bloodsucker can’t see us?” he echoed, his face both confused and concerned. “Seriously? That’s weird… but the guys are gonna love it.” He mused thoughtfully, worrying his lip uncertainly.

I clenched my teeth together, and we sat in silence, his face expectant as he waited for me to continue. I raised a brow at him and glared until he realized his mistake.

“Oops!” he said. “Sorry… the very pretty, not at all freaky or slightly crazy red haired vampire _lady_.” He amended, before he locked his lips again.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Lady indeed. I made a note to tell Jake about that one day… like, in a century or two; when he eventually forgave me.

My stomach fluttered giddily at the thought.

We moved on, and his response was easier to read when I got to the part about the Volturi. His teeth clenched together, goose bumps rose on his arms, and his nostrils flared. I paused, uncertain of how much to divulge when the other wolves might dissect it and use it to their advantage against my future family later. But then too, it would be leaving out everything from Jake’s fight to Aleister’s joining the family. So, with a reluctant sigh; I began to explain what had happened.

“They were going to kill him…” I eventually whispered, shivering at the awful memory as Diego’s warm hand settled reassuringly on my shoulder. “Diego, you can’t understand how much it hurt… I mean, he was glorious to see; fighting like that. Well, to me he’s always glorious, but it was honestly… it was better than any film.” I said, my eyes locked on the ground as I replayed the memory in my mind. “I was terrified the entire time though; that he was going to die, and all for some misplaced guilt… so, I… well, when I saw they were going to fight dirty I… I-kinda-maybe-stabbed-an-ancient-vampire-lord-in-the-eye…” the words escaped me in a rush as I hunched my shoulders and winced, closing my eyes as my breath quickened nervously.

“Dude,” Diego said, gripping my shoulders and angling me towards him, waiting until I reluctantly opened my eyes to look at him. “Explain that to me _slowly._ ” He ordered seriously, as I groaned.

“Well, there was this table; all a prop of course, but I saw that bastard moving to join in, two on one… so, I grabbed a knife and—” I felt my cheeks burn, embarrassment spilling through me. “I uh, I stabbed it into his eye…” I coughed awkwardly, glaring over at Diego when he began to laugh loudly.

“Oh man, the guys are gonna be hard pressed to stay mad at you, when they find out you stabbed a wrinkly old bloodsucker… _you._ ” He snorted, as my cheeks puffed out with indignity at his amusement.

“What is so funny about me fighting?” I demanded, even though I already suspected the answer.

“Dude, you’re just a _human_ , and you took out a freakin’ vampires eye…” Diego snickered, unaware of my flinch at his thoughtless words.

 _Just a human._ I thought bitterly, my eyes narrowing as I gripped at the twisted, bone like roots of our tree. _But not for long._ I reminded myself, taking a deep breath and forcing myself to push away my petty, hurt feelings. Diego wasn’t like Sean; he was my best friend for life, however long that turned out to be.

“Yeah, well… you might not laugh so much when you hear the rest.” I said brusquely, shaking my head as Diego frowned, seeming to realise something had caused my mood to shift. He listened, dutifully silent, as I explained about my attempt to trade my life for Jake and Quinn’s, his lips twisting into a thin line as his nostrils flared in disgust. “Don’t make that face at me; please, Diego… I just, you _knew_ how I felt and what I planned when I came back anyway… at the time, I couldn’t believe anything but that Jake was doing all this out of guilt. That he wanted to die, purely because he thought he was responsible for… for my, misconceived suicide.”

Diego was scowling down at his lap, clearly unimpressed by my confession, but trying to work through it from my perspective at the time. “Okay…” he finally sighed, exhaling a deep breath as he rolled his neck and cracked it loudly in the heavy silence around us. “Well, I’ll come back to how I’m gonna kick your ass for being such an idiot later… but, I guess… I can kind of understand.” He said tightly.

I didn’t know if he meant that, or if he was merely trying to keep himself from saying anything rash. Either way, I was touched by his gesture; and I gripped his hands tightly in gratitude.

“Well, anyway… it was just after they were going to accept my offer, when Grace turned up; and I swear, if you guys think Craig or Zahra are the scariest members of the Darwin family, you’re all idiots. Grace walked into that place, and those ‘wrinkly ancient vampires’ were _shitting_ themselves, dude.” I said, shaking my head as I remembered tiny, fearless Grace; facing down the Volturi and demanding her family were released, myself included.

“Dude… that’s gross.” Diego huffed, wrinkling his nose as I laughed. “How can she be so scary?”

“She… had a dormant power. Something that didn’t wake up like Jake, Quinn or Kele’s powers, when she woke up as a vampire.” I explained hesitantly, debating for a moment, before deciding openness was my best chance to get the wolves on side. “Aleister woke it up… he’s Everett Rourke’s son; and honestly, I don’t think any of us would be here if it weren’t for him.” I admitted, sighing wistfully as I thought of the pair and their tentatively blossoming relationship. “I don’t know if you’ve seen him yet. He and Grace got close, he woke up her ability to project her voice; and he turned _vegetarian_ for her.” I said, snickering when Diego outright laughed at the inside joke with which the Darwin’s referred to themselves.

“That is… both weird and cool, I guess.” He said at last, shaking his head as he slowly frowned. “Though, the guys aren’t going to like this Aleister guy much, if he can wake up special powers like that.”

“He can only do it if he touches people who already have the ability.” I explained, hoping that would take the edge off the wolves displeasure. “Anyway, after that you kind of know most of it… we flew back, and when you called we were in the car to come home actually… Jake took the phone when you couldn’t talk to me, and with Aleister’s help; he read your thoughts to find out what had happened. It was thanks to that, that we were able to mitigate some of the damage Sean caused.” I said, spreading my palms before slapping them to my legs lightly.

I didn’t go any further into specifics, deciding Diego and his pack knew enough now to understand better what had happened; and why Jake and I had picked up where we left off without a second thought.

I bit my lip, uncertain about the wiseness of revealing the promise we’d had to make to the Volturi; or the visit we were anticipating. I didn’t want to give Diego my nightmares to deal with on top of everything; and I didn’t want Sean and the other wolves to freak out at the thought of ancient vampires stopping by to check up on me and my immortality status. At the same time though, I was torn as to whether they _needed_ to know. 

“Well, anyway… now you know the whole story,” I concluded awkwardly, still undecided how much to reveal. “So it’s your turn to talk. What happened while I was with my mom this weekend?” I hoped Diego would give me more details than Jake. He wasn’t afraid of scaring me; but he did know only too well, my tendency for stupidity.

Diego narrower his eyes at me speculatively, before he grinned and leaned forward, quickly becoming animated. “So Julian, Tom and I were running patrol on Saturday night, just routine stuff, when out of nowhere; bam!” He threw his arms out, impersonating an explosion. “There it is! A fresh trail, not fifteen minutes old. Sean wanted us to wait for him, but I didn’t know you were gone! And okay, I knew your bloodsu— uh, knew the _Darwin's_ were keeping an eye on you and all, but I was still worried; and maybe overcompensating because of how guilty I felt, not being able to see you and all... So we took off after her at full speed, but she’d crossed the treaty line before we caught up. We spread out along the line, hoping she’d cross back over. It was beyond frustrating, let me tell you.” He wagged his head and his hair, growing out from the short crop he’d adopted when he’d joined the pack, flopped into his eyes. “We ended up too far south. The Darwins chased her back to our side just a few miles north of us. Would have been the perfect ambush if we’d known where to wait...” he said pointedly, and I realised after a moment, that he meant if they'd teamed up with Quinn.

Diego never ceased surprising me, with his ongoing attempts to be accepting and open-minded about my future family. I smiled gratefully, and squeezed his hand briefly.

Diego flashed me a small grin and then shook his head, his expression twisting into a grimace now. “That’s when it got dicey. Sean and the others caught up to her before we did, but she was dancing right along the line, and the whole coven was right there on the other side. The big one, what’s-his-name—”

“Craig.”

“Yeah, him. He made a lunge for her, but that redhead is _fast_! He flew right behind her and almost rammed into Andy. So, Andy... well, you know Andy.” He trailed off with a sigh, as I rolled my eyes.

“Oh yeah.” I snorted.

“Lost his focus. And I admit, I can't _really_ blame him, the big bl— guy was right on top of him. He sprang; hey, don’t give me that look! Technically, the vampire was on our land… it could have been a _lot_ worse man.”

I tried to compose my face so that he would go on. My nails were digging into my palms with the stress of the story, even though I knew it had turned out fine. My heart was racing fearfully for both Craig and Andy, even though there would have been nothing _I_ could have done had I been there; weak human and all.

“Anyway… due to a _small_ miscalculation, Andy missed and rammed into _me_ ." Diego said, averting his eyes as my throat tightened with gratitude. That he would actually go against his nature and protect a vampire; for my sake, meant more to me than I could ever say. That was a kindness I was sure I could never repay, even if I _did_ live forever. "And then, the big one got back on his side. But by then the, er, well the, uh, scary looking one...” Diego’s expression was a comical mix of confusion and unwilling admiration as he tried to come up with a word to describe Jake’s sister.

“Zahra.” I snickered, grinning lopsidedly.

“Right, well, she got real territorial, so Sean and I tried to get between them and Andy. Then Mike and the other sorta-chiller-but-not guy,” Diego cleared his throat, and I wondered what reason could have made his cheeks darken as I looked at him.

“Kele...” I said slowly, raising a brow. "You know Mike's name but not the others?"

Diego shrugged dismissively. "He's a doctor... hard not to know of him." He said, though his tone was a little too innocent for my liking.

"Hmm..." I hummed, shaking my head. "Well come on, the suspense is killing me here! Mike and Kele..." I prompted, nudging him playfully.

He gave me an exasperated look but grinned nonetheless. “Anyway, so Mike spoke to Sean, trying to calm things down. Then it was weird, because everyone got really calm really fast. It was that other one you told me about, messing with our heads. But even though we knew what he was doing, we couldn’t _not_ be calm.”

“Yeah, I know how it feels.”

“Really weird, that’s how it feels. Only you can’t feel weird about it until afterwards. Honestly dude, I felt so violated after—” he trailed off with a laugh, when I jabbed his shoulder with rough playfulness. He sobered a moment later, shaking his head in bemusement. “So Sean and Mike agreed that Jeanine was the priority, and we started after her again. Mike gave us the line, so that we could follow the scent properly, but then she hit the cliffs just north of Liao country, right where the line hugs the coast for a few miles. She took off into the water again. The big one and the calm one wanted permission to cross the line to go after her, but… Sean said no.”

“Good. I mean, he was being stupid, but I’m glad. Craig’s never cautious enough. He could have gotten hurt.”

Diego snorted, biting his lip uncertainly. “So did Jake tell you we attacked for no reason or someth..?”

“No,” I interrupted, shaking my head and trying not to be annoyed by his ridiculous theory. “Jake told me the same story, just without quite as many details.”

“Huh,” Diego sighed with obvious relief, and he bent over to pick up a rock from among the millions of pebbles at our feet. With a casual flick, he sent it flying a good hundred meters out into the bay. “Well, she’ll be back, I guess. We’ll get another shot at her.”

I shuddered; of course she would be back. Would Jake really tell me next time? I wasn’t sure. I’d have to keep an eye on Quinn, to look for the signs that the pattern was about to repeat...

Diego didn’t seem to notice my reaction. He was staring across the waves with a thoughtful expression on his face, his broad lips pursed.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked after a long, quiet time.

“I’m thinking about what you told me. About when the fortune-teller saw you cliff jumping and thought you’d committed suicide, and how it all got out of control... Do you realize that if you had just waited for me like you were supposed to, then the bl— _Quinn_ wouldn’t have been able to see you jump? Nothing would have changed. We’d probably be in my garage right now, like any other Saturday. There wouldn’t be any vampires in Cedar Cove, and you and me...” He trailed off, deep in thought.

It was disconcerting the way he said this, like it would be a good thing to have no vampires in Cedar Cove. My heart thumped unevenly at the emptiness of the picture he painted, and I tried not to start hyperventilating.

"But… then you'd still be a mess anyway, right? So, I guess our friendship suffering a little is better than whatever it was you were going through without him." He sighed, shaking his head as he snapped himself out of his thoughtful daze.

“Jake would have come back anyway.” I murmured.

“He didn't take the separation too well either then, I'm guessing?” he asked curiously, looking over when I spoke Jake’s name.

“Being apart... it didn’t work out so well for either of us.” I agreed, shivering slightly at the memory of our time apart.

He started to say something, but he stopped himself, looked away and sighed instead. “I hate that Sean is so mad at you...” he said bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the churning sea. 

I shrugged, spreading my palms dismissively. “I mean, I get it dude… he thinks they would have stayed away if I wasn’t here.”

“No. That’s not it.”

I frowned, what the hell else reason did Sean have to be pissed about _my_ life choices? “What’s his problem then?”

Diego leaned down to scoop up another rock. He turned it over and over in his fingers; his eyes were riveted on the black stone while he spoke in a low voice. “When Sean saw... how you were in the beginning, when Ricardo told them how Scott worried when you didn’t get better, and then when you started jumping off cliffs...”

I made a face. No one was ever going to let me forget that.

Diego’s eyes flashed up to mine. “He thought you were the one person in the world with as much reason to hate the Darwin's as he does. Sean feels sort of... betrayed that you would just let them back into your life; like they never hurt you.”

I didn’t believe for a second that Sean was the only one who felt that way. And the acid in my voice now was for _all_ of them.

"That's what people _do_ when they love people… I notice Estela doesn't flinch away from _him_ all the time, either."

Diego's eyes flashed with something, some private agreement I suspected from the twitch of his lips; but he was wise enough not to comment. "He thinks you're rushing into your decision because they're pressuring you…"

I snarled with outrage. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard I had to bloody work to get to this point? To get _Jake_ to accept I was going to be what he calls a 'monster'?" I demanded, taking a deep breath and flashing him an apologetic look for my outburst. I wasn't mad at _Diego_ , after all; he was at least _trying_ to be supportive. “You can tell Sean that he can go straight to—”

“Look at that,” Diego interrupted me, pointing to an eagle in the act of plummeting down toward the ocean from an incredible height.

It checked itself at the last minute, only its talons breaking the surface of the waves, just for an instant. Then it flapped away, its wings straining against the load of the huge fish it had snagged.

“You see it everywhere,” Diego said, his voice suddenly distant. “Nature taking its course; hunter and prey, the endless cycle of life and death.”

I didn’t understand the point of the nature lecture; I guessed that he was just trying to change the subject to something less raw than Sean. But then he looked down at me with dark humor in his eyes.

“And yet, you don’t see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see that .” He said, as he grinned a cheeky grin.

I grinned back tightly, but an acid taste appeared in my mouth. “Maybe the fish was trying,” I suggested. “It’s hard to tell what a fish is thinking. Eagles are good-looking birds, you know.”

“Is that what it comes down to?” His voice was curious but oddly detached. “Good looks?”

“Don’t be stupid, Diego.” I frowned, wondering why he was suddenly behaving so strangely.

“Is it the money, then?” he persisted.

I stared in shock, unable to believe he could have asked me such a thing. “That’s nice,” I muttered, getting up from the tree. “I’m flattered that you think so much of me.” I turned my back on him and paced away.

“Aw, don’t get mad.” He was right behind me; he caught my wrist and spun me around. “I’m serious! I’m trying to understand here, and I’m coming up blank.” His eyebrows pushed together in confusion, and his eyes were black in their deep shadow.

"Why are you suddenly being such an _asshole_?" I demanded, scowling at him irritably. “I _love_ him; you _know_ that. Not because he’s beautiful or because he’s rich!” I spat the word at Diego. “I’d much rather he weren’t either one. It would even out the gap between us just a little bit; because he’d still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I’ve ever met. Of _course_ I love him. How hard is that to understand?”

“It’s impossible to understand… for _some_.” Diego was frowning as he muttered, his hand on his brow as if he were trying hard to remember something. “Dude, I don’t feel—”

“Please enlighten me, then, Diego.” I let the sarcasm flow thick, too hurt and annoyed by his previous insinuations to care if I hurt his feelings in return. “What is a valid reason for someone to love someone else? Since apparently _I’m_ doing it wrong.”

“I think the best place to start would be to look within your own species. That usually works.” He scoffed, shaking his head and taking a step back as his hands began to tremble.

“Well, that just sucks!” I snapped viciously. “I guess I’m stuck with Caleb Mitchell after all.”

Diego flinched back and bit his lip. I could see that my words had shocked him, but I was too mad to feel bad about that yet. He dropped my wrist and folded his arms across his chest, turning from me to look unhappily toward the ocean.

“I—” he choked, his eyes widening suddenly as he shook his head vehemently and began to back away from me. “I—” he tried again, gasping as he seemed to choke on whatever words were trying to claw their way from his throat.

“Diego?” I asked uncertainly, my brow furrowing as concern replaced my previous ire.

“I’m human!” He suddenly yelped, as if his own words burned him.

I blinked stupidly, staring at him as his cheeks turned a dusky red and he tried to look anywhere but at me; his embarrassment thick in the air as I took an awkward step backward.

“Dude…” I said, shaking my head in disbelief and frowning as I tried to understand why he would say something so ridiculous. I _knew_ Diego didn’t think of me like that; so why would he say anything to insinuate that he did?

“You’re not as human as Caleb,” I continued; careful but ruthless with my wording. “Do you still think that’s the most important consideration?” I asked, trying to work out what was going on in my best friends head.

Diego seemed to struggle with something, his mouth opening and closing several times. He never looked away from the gray waves. “I... didn’t choose this.” He finally said, his voice strained in such a way that I wasn’t sure if we weren’t each having an entirely different conversation.

I forced a single, disbelieving laugh. “Do you not remember everything I told you about _them_ ? None of them _chose_ what happened to them any more than you did. _They_ didn’t exactly sign up for this.”

Diego was shaking his head back and forth with a small, quick movement. “I _know,_ I don’t—” he tried to say, before cutting off abruptly.

I tried to understand, but the bitter sting of this entire ridiculous conversation was beginning to wear on me. “You know, dude, you’re awfully self-righteous; considering that you’re a werewolf and all.”

“It’s not the same,” Diego repeated, finally turning to look at me with a pleading gaze.

“I don’t see why not. You could be a bit more understanding about the Darwin’s… I _thought_ you were trying.” I said, lowering my eyes and folding my arms around my chest. It was as if the Diego shaped hole in my chest was returning. “You, _all of you,_ have no idea how truly good they are; to the core, Diego.”

He frowned, nodding; but the words which escaped him didn’t match his tone. “They shouldn’t exist. Their existence goes against nature.”

I stared at him for a long moment with one eyebrow raised incredulously. It was a while before he noticed.

“What?”

“Speaking of unnatural...” I hinted.

“Taylor,” he said, his voice slow and different. Aged. I realized that he sounded suddenly older than me; like a parent or a teacher. “What I am was born in me. It’s a part of who I am, who my family is, who we all are as a tribe, it’s the reason why we’re still here.” He said, his nose wrinkling in apparent distaste of his own words. “Besides that...” He looked down at me, his black eyes unreadable. “I’m still human.”

He picked up my hand and pressed it to his fever-warm chest. Through his t-shirt, I could feel the steady beating of his heart under my palm. My cheeks warmed and I looked away awkwardly at the same time he did.

“Normal humans can’t throw motorcycles around the way you can.” I muttered, trying to tug my hand gently away from his chest. I was desperately pleased that Quinn couldn’t see me when I was with the wolves; this whole, confusing experience would _not_ play in my favour for my being allowed to come back again. Though right now, I was debating if that was even something I wanted to.

He smiled a faint, half-smile. “Normal humans run away from monsters, Taylor.” He said, nudging me playfully as he shook his head and I felt myself blush faintly in response to his ribbing. “And I never claimed to be normal. Just human.”

Staying frustrated with Diego was too much work. I started to smile as he finally allowed me to pull my hand away from his chest.

“You look plenty human to me,” I allowed. “At the moment.”

“I feel… weird.” He said, as he stared past me, his face far away. His lower lip trembled, and he bit down on it hard.

“Diego,” I murmured, reaching for his hand again. 

“I’m sorry… that—” he said, his hand trembling in mine as he exhaled a shaky breath. “I don’t know...” he trailed off with an uncertain whine, shaking his head as he glanced over at me uncertainly. “I’m not sure it’s such a good idea for you to be here, Taylor…” he said quietly, his eyes torn with a pain so deep that it cut me too.

I squeezed his hand in reply. 

Whatever weirdness just passed between us was forgotten for the time being. 

This was why I was here. This was why I would take whatever reception waited for me when I got back. 

Because, underneath everything; Diego was in pain. Right now, it was very clear in his eyes. I didn’t know how to help him, but I knew I had to try. It was more than that I owed him. It was because his pain hurt me, too. 

Diego had become a part of me, and there was no changing that now.


	5. Imprinting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Diego and Taylor, folks. About time right? Sorry, not sorry. Hahaha!
> 
> Feel those feely feels
> 
> hope you enjoy as always, please do let us know what you think and feel
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Imprinting**

“Are you okay, Diego?” I asked, biting my lip and trying not to think about the weirdness we had just been through. “Scott said you were having a hard time... isn’t it getting any better?”

His warm hand curled around mine. “’S not so bad,” he said, but he wouldn’t meet my eyes. He was as bad at lying as I was.

He walked slowly back to the driftwood bench, staring at the rainbow-colored pebbles, and pulling me along at his side. I sat back down on our tree, but he sat on the wet, rocky ground rather than next to me. I wondered if it was so that he could hide his face more easily. He kept my hand, though.

I started babbling to fill the silence. “It’s been so long since I was here. I’ve probably missed a ton of things. How’s Estela? And Julian? Did Tom—?”

I broke off mid-sentence, remembering that Diego’s friend Tom had been a sensitive subject.

“Ah, Tom,” Diego sighed.

So then it must have happened; Tom must have joined the pack. I felt a fierce stab of guilt when I realised that Aleister joining the Darwin family may have been a catalyst which egged on Diego’s friend to his transformation at last.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

To my surprise, Diego snorted. “Don’t say that to him .”

“What do you mean?”

“Tom’s not looking for pity. Just the opposite; he’s chuffed. Totally thrilled.” He said, shaking his head fondly.

This made no sense to me. All the other wolves had been so depressed at the idea of their friend sharing their fate. “Huh?”

Diego tilted his head back to look at me. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Tom thinks it’s the coolest thing that’s ever happened to him. Part of it is finally knowing what’s going on. And he’s excited to have his friends back; he and Andy have really struggled, not being able to talk… so he’s psyched to be part of the ‘in crowd’ now.” Diego snorted again. “Shouldn’t be surprised, I guess. It’s so Tom.”

“He likes it?”

“Honestly... most of them do,” Diego admitted slowly. “There are definitely good sides to this, the speed, the freedom, the strength, the sense of; well, of family, to the others anyway... Sean and I are the only ones who ever felt really bitter. And Sean got past that a long time ago… or at least, he _had_.”

“Urgh, what is his goddamn problem?!” I groused, shaking my head in frustration.

Diego sighed wistfully but didn’t say anything to answer me, instead ignoring me as I frowned at him. “Well... I’m considered the crybaby now. The odd wolf out.” Diego said, forcing himself to laugh. "I've never really... I've never come to feel like I fit in here. I resent having my future taken away too much, maybe? That I don't have a choice about... _anything_ , anymore." He sighed. "Something, I don't know... it just feels like something is missing. Something I can't seem to figure out." He shook his head slowly. "It's hard to put into words."

There were so many things I wanted to know. Why was he behaving so strangely? What new strain was pressing at our friendship; and why now? I asked none of these things however, instead choosing something entirely different from the topic I suspected would lead to a fight. “Why are you and Sean different? And what happened to Sean anyway? What’s his problem?” The questions tumbled out without room to answer them, and Diego laughed again; more genuinely at my stubborn repetition of my previous question.

“That’s a long story.”

“ _I_ told _you_ a long story.” I reminded him, shrugging my shoulders lightly. “Besides, I’m not in any hurry to get back,” I said, grimacing as I thought of the trouble I would be in.

He looked up at me swiftly, hearing the double edge in my words. “Will he be mad at you?”

“Yes,” I admitted. “He really hates it when I do things he considers... _risky.”_

“Like hanging out with werewolves.”

“Yeah.”

Diego sighed. “I’m not so sure he shouldn’t be, to be honest.” He muttered quietly, looking away for a brief moment. “But, if you're really worried then just... don’t go back tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“That’s a great idea,” I grumbled, rolling my eyes. “Because then he would come looking for me.”

Diego stiffened, and then frowned bleakly. “Would he?”

“If he worried himself enough and was afraid I was hurt or something; probably.” I admitted, my whole face burning at the confession.

Diego snorted at my obvious embarrassment for a moment, before he sighed and shook his head wistfully. “The guys would probably think that made it an even better idea.” He said, shaking his head. “They’d love the chance to declare the treaty broken.”

“Please, Diego.” I said, squirming uncomfortably. “That really bugs me.”

“Huh?” Diego looked up at me suddenly, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

“That the guys are so ready to kill them!” I complained. “It makes me crazy. Why can’t you all just be civilized?”

Diego lowered his eyes guiltily, peeking up as he bit his lip. “Are they ready to kill us?” Diego asked with a twisted grimace, unconcerned by my anger.

“No!” I realized I was yelling. “They would happily let the treaty go and just co-exist with you all; _help_ you all! They all know that hurting you, _any of you_ , would hurt me... and so they never would. You don’t seem to care about that at all; at least not right now!”

“Yeah, right,” Diego muttered, his face twisting as if he had something sour in his mouth. “I’m sure they’re all total pacifists.”

“Ugh!” I ripped my hand out of his and shoved his head away. Then I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. I glared out toward the horizon, fuming.

Diego was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, he got up off the ground and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I shook it off.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I’ll try to behave myself.”

I didn’t answer.

“Dude… I don’t know what’s going on. I… you _know_ I don’t think like this; that I would never do anything to hurt you, and that I don’t—” Diego broke off abruptly, his fingers clenched tightly in his lap as he opened and closed his mouth, choking on air again. I felt the tug of a memory at his expression, but I was too pissed off and confused to work through the recognition.

Finally he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Do you still want to hear about Sean?” He offered instead, frowning down at his lap.

I shrugged.

“Like I said, it’s a long story. And very... strange. There’re so many strange things about this new life. I haven’t had time to tell you the half of it. And this thing with Sean; well, I don’t know if I’ll even be able to explain it right.”

His words pricked my curiosity in spite of my irritation.

“I’m listening,” I said stiffly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the side of his face pull up in a smile.

“Sean had it so much harder than the rest of us. Because he was the first, and he was alone, and he didn’t have anyone to tell him what was happening. Sean’s grandfather died before he was born, and his dad… well, he was more fond of the bottle than he was of his family. Sean kicked him out after he beat his mom one thanksgiving, put her in hospital for a week.” He said quietly, averting his eyes as I tried not to acknowledge the rush of sympathy I wanted to feel for the jerk who thought it was okay to control other people’s lives. 

“So, anyway… there was no one there to recognize the signs. The first time it happened; the first time he phased, he thought he’d gone insane. It took him two weeks to calm down enough to change back.” Diego shook his head, shivering at the thought. Despite my lingering confusion and irritation, I reached over and squeezed his hand gently. “This was before you came to Cedar Cove, so you wouldn’t remember. Sean’s mom and Michelle Nguyen had the forest rangers searching for him, the police. People thought there had been an accident or something...”

“Michelle?” I asked, surprised. Michelle was Charlie’s daughter. Hearing her name sent an automatic surge of pity through me. Charlie Nguyen, Scott’s life-long friend, had died of a heart attack just a few months ago.

His voice changed, became heavier. “Yeah. Michelle and Sean were high school sweethearts. They started dating when she was just a freshman. She was frantic when he disappeared.”

“But he and Estela—”

“I’ll get to that... it’s part of the story,” he said. He inhaled slowly, and then exhaled in a gust.

I supposed it was silly for me to imagine that Sean had never loved anyone before Estela. Most people fall in and out of love many times in their lives. It was just that I’d seen Sean with Estela, and I couldn’t imagine him with someone else. The way he looked at her... well, it reminded me of a look I’d seen sometimes in Jake’s eyes; when he was looking at me. I was positive people would say I looked at him in just the same way too.

“Sean came back,” Diego said, “but he wouldn’t talk to anyone about where he’d been. Rumors flew… that he was up to no good, mostly. And then Sean happened to run in to Tom’s grandfather one afternoon when Old Tom Sato came to visit Mrs. Gayle. Sean shook his hand. Old Tom just about had a stroke.” Diego paused to laugh.

“Why?”

Diego put his hand on my cheek in reply. His palm burned my skin, like he had a fever.

“Oh, right,” I said. It was uncomfortable, having his hand hot against my face. “Sean was running a temperature.”

Diego laughed again. “Sean’s hand felt like he’d left it sitting on a hot stove-top.”

I reached up casually, to take his hand away and free my face and set it back on his knee with a soft pat. He smiled and laughed quietly, amused by my pointed gesture. I still wasn’t over the whole, weird… _thing,_ that he’d thrown at me earlier, and I didn’t really want to have to deal with anything like that again if I didn’t have to.

“So, Mr. Sato went straight to the other elders,” Diego went on. “They were the only ones left who still knew, who remembered. Mr. Sato, Ricardo, and Charlie had actually seen their grandfathers make the change. When Old Tom told them, they met with Sean secretly and explained.” He said, looking up at the sky with a small frown.

“It was easier when he understood; when he wasn’t alone anymore. They knew he wouldn’t be the only one affected by the Darwin’s’ return,” he pronounced the name with unconscious bitterness, “but no one else was old enough. So... Sean waited for the rest of us to join him.”

“The Darwin’s had no idea,” I said in a whisper. “They didn’t think that werewolves still existed here. They didn’t know that coming here would change you.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that it did.” Diego sighed tiredly.

I rolled my eyes as he looked over at me. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“You think everyone should be as forgiving as you are? We can’t all be saints and martyrs.” Diego said, wincing at his own words.

“Grow up, Diego.”

“I wish I could,” he murmured quietly, frustration in his voice as he seemed to fight against the words; his lips mashing shut abruptly as he scowled down at his lap.

I stared at him, too invested in trying to make sense of his response to try and process whatever it was bothering him. “What?”

Diego grimaced and fidgeted as he tried not to answer me. “One of those many strange things I mentioned.”

“You... _can’t.._ age?” I said blankly. _“You’re..._ not... aging ? Is that a… a joke?”

“Nope.” He popped his lips on the ‘P’.

I felt blood flood my face. Tears; tears of rage, filled my eyes. My teeth mashed together with an audible grinding sound.

“Taylor? What did I say?”

I was on my feet again, my hands balled up into fists, my whole frame shaking.

“ _You... are not_ ... _aging_ ,” I growled through my teeth.

Diego tugged my arm gently, trying to make me sit. “None of us are. Dude, what the hell just crawled up _your_ ass and died?”

“Am I the _only one_ who has to get old? I get older every _stinking_ day!” I nearly shrieked, throwing my hands in the air. "Goddammit, Jake sitting there telling me I'm safe until I'm fucking _thirty_ ; and then I finally convince him, only to find even _you_ aren't bloody aging anymore?!" Some little part of me recognized that I was throwing a Jordan-esque fit, but that rational part was greatly overshadowed by the irrational part. “Dammit! What kind of world _is_ this? Where is the fucking _justice_ ?”

“Dude,” Diego said, rising with his palms stretched toward me; like he was taming a wild animal. “Take it easy, Taylor.”

“Shut up, Diego. Just _shut up!_ " I snarled, scowling at him like he'd pounced on my age sensitivity on purpose. "This is _so_ unfair!”

“Did you seriously just stamp your foot?” Diego laughed at my fury, gasping for breath as he almost doubled over. “I thought only stroppy little _girls_ did that on TV.”

I growled unimpressively, narrowing my eyes at him as I contemplated whether it would be worth the inevitable pain of launching myself at him.

“It’s not as bad as you seem to think it is. Sit down and I’ll explain.”

“I’ll stand.”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay. Whatever you want, assbutt. But listen, I _will_ get older... someday.”

“Explain.”

He walked back to the tree and sat, patting the spot beside him patronizingly. I glowered for a second, but then stalked over and tentatively sat; my temper had burned out as suddenly as it had flared and I’d calmed down enough to realize that I was making a fool of myself, ignoring the burning in my face which broadcast my embarrassment.

“When we get enough control to quit...” Diego said. “When we stop phasing for a solid length of time, we age again. It’s not easy.” He shook his head, abruptly doubtful. “It’s gonna take a really long time to learn that kind of restraint, I think. Even Sean’s not there yet. ’Course it doesn’t help that there’s a huge coven of vampires right down the road. We can’t even think about quitting when the tribe needs _protectors_.” He said, snorting quietly as he rolled his eyes.

I was more confused than ever by his flippant behaviour. It was almost like there were two Diego’s; my best friend, and someone else entirely. I felt an epiphany tickle at the edge of my mind, but then Diego sighed and continued. 

“But you shouldn’t get all bent out of shape about it, anyway, because I’m already older than you, physically at least.”

“What are you talking about?” I demanded.

“Look at me, Taylor. Do I look twenty one?”

I glanced up and down his mammoth frame, trying to be unbiased. “Not exactly, I guess.”

“Not at all. Because we reach full growth inside of a few months when the werewolf gene gets triggered. It’s one _hell_ of a growth spurt.” He made a face. “Physically, I’m probably twenty six or something. So there’s no need for you to freak out about being older than me… at least, not for another five or so years.”

Twenty six or something.The idea messed with my head; and I was stung by the irrational jealousy that Diego was now the same age as Jake. Technically. I never wanted to pass twenty two, if I was honest; wanted to remain twenty one forever, so I would always stay just as I was when we met, or as close to as possible… but it still irked me that my best friend and my boyfriend now matched.

I shook my head, grimacing as I pushed that thought as far from my mind as possible. Instead, I turned my thoughts to when Diego and I had been together all the time, while Jake was ‘away.’ I remembered the growth spurt in question; I remembered watching him shoot up and fill out right before my eyes. I remembered how he would look different from one day to the next... I shook my head, feeling dizzy.

“So, did you want to hear about Sean, or did you want to scream at me some more for things that are out of my control?”

I took a deep breath. “Sorry. Age is a touchy subject for me. That... hit a nerve.”

"Gee, I couldn't tell." Diego snorted as his eyes tightened.

I tensed on instinct; he looked as if he were trying to decide how to word something, and given today's track record for throwing unpleasant and confusing things at me, I really didn't think I wanted him to ever figure it out.

Since I didn’t want to talk about the truly touchy stuff; my plans for the future, or treaties that might be broken by said plans, I prompted him. “So once Sean understood what was going on, once he had Ricardo and Charlie and Mr. Sato, you said it wasn’t so hard anymore. And, like you also said; there are the cool parts.” I hesitated briefly. “... why does Sean hate them so much? Why does he wish I would hate them?”

Diego sighed. “This is the really weird part.”

“I’m a pro at weird.”

“Yeah, I know.” He grinned before he continued. “So, you’re right. Sean knew what was going on, and everything was almost okay. In most ways, his life was back to, well, not normal. But better.” Then Diego’s expression tightened, like something painful was coming. “Sean couldn’t tell Michelle. We aren’t supposed to tell anyone who doesn’t have to know. And it wasn’t really safe for him to be around her… but he cheated, just like I did with you. Michelle was furious that he wouldn’t tell her what was going on. Where he’d been, where he went at night, why he was always so exhausted; but they were working it out. They were trying. They _really_ loved each other.”

“Did she find out? Is that what happened?”

He shook his head. “No, that wasn’t the problem. Her best friend, Estela Montoya, came down from the Penderghast college to visit her one weekend...”

I gasped. “Estela is Michelle's bestie?”

“They were like sisters when they were kids.”

“That’s… oh my god, that's _horrible_. How could Sean..?” I trailed off, shaking my head.

“Don’t judge him just yet. Did anyone ever tell you—" he trailed off, fidgeting in sudden unease. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?”

“Imprinting?” I repeated the unfamiliar word. “No. What’s that mean?”

“It’s another one of those bizarre things we have to deal with. It doesn’t happen to everyone. In fact, it’s the rare exception, not the rule. Sean had heard all the stories by then, the stories we all used to think were legends. He’d heard of imprinting, but he never dreamed...”

“What is it?” I prodded.

Diego’s eyes strayed to the ocean. “Sean _did_ love Michelle, more than anything. But when he saw Estela, that didn’t matter anymore. Sometimes, we don’t exactly know why; but, we find our mates that way.” His eyes flashed back to me, his face reddening. “I mean... our soul mates.”

“What way? Love at first sight?” I asked curiously, raising a brow; uncertain if he was joking.

Diego wasn’t smiling though. His dark eyes were critical of my reaction. “It’s a little bit more powerful than that. More absolute.”

I eyed him thoughtfully, nodding my head slowly. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Love at first sight? But more powerful?” My voice slowly cleared, growing more confident as I repeated the words. Diego cocked his head curiously, and the small laugh I released next was breathless. "That… that's how it feels." I said, pressing my hand over my chest. "Don't you see? Your weird wolfy imprinting thing… _that_ is why I said there's nothing to forgive Jake for. _That_ is how it feels for me, all the time… since I met him; there's only him."

Diego frowned uncertainly, biting his lip as he looked down at his lap and finally sighed. “It’s not easy to explain. I might have cocked it up...” He shrugged awkwardly. “But… you wanted to know what happened to Sean to make him hate the vampires for changing him, to make him hate himself. And that’s what happened. He broke Michelle’s heart. He went back on every promise he’d ever made her. Every day he has to see the accusation in her eyes, and know that she’s right.”

He stopped talking abruptly, as if he’d said something he hadn’t meant to.

“How did Estela deal with this? If she was so close to Michelle..?”

Sean and Estela were utterly right together, two puzzle pieces, shaped for each other exactly. Still; how had Estela gotten past the fact that he’d belonged to someone else? Her sister, in all but blood.

“She was real angry, in the beginning. But it’s hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration.”

Diego sighed. “And then, Sean could tell her everything. There are no rules that can bind you when you find your other half. You know how she got hurt?”

“Yeah.” The story in Cedar Cove was that she was mauled by a bear, but I was in on the secret.

 _Werewolves ain't stable_ , Jake had said. _People near 'em get hurt._

“Well, weirdly enough, that was sort of how they resolved things. They were trying to resist it for so long, but Estela was in the woods one day and Sean just kind of stumbled onto her. They fought, and then… Sean lost control; just for a second." Diego sighed, shaking his head sadly. "It could have been a whole lot worse…" he said darkly. "Sean was so horrified, so sickened by himself, so full of hate for what he’d done... He would have thrown himself under a bus if it would have made her feel better. He might have anyway, just to escape what he’d done. He was shattered. Then, somehow, she was the one comforting him, and after that...” Diego didn’t finish his thought, and I sensed the story had gotten too personal to share.

“Poor Estela,” I whispered. “Poor Sean. Poor _Michelle_...”

“Yeah, Michelle got the worst end of the stick,” he agreed. “She puts on a brave face. She’s going to be a bridesmaid.”

I gazed away, toward the jagged rocks that rose from the ocean like stubby broken-off fingers on the south rim of the harbor, while I tried to make sense of it all. I could feel his eyes on my face, waiting for me to say something.

“Did it happen to you?” I finally asked, still looking away. “This love-at-first-sight thing?”

“No,” he answered briskly. “Sean and Kyle are the only ones.”

“Hmm,” I said, trying to sound only politely interested.

I was relieved, and I tried to explain my reaction to myself. I decided I was just glad he didn’t claim there was some mystical, wolfy connection between the two of us. Our friendship was confusing enough as it was right now. I didn’t need any more of the supernatural than I already had to deal with.

He was quiet, too, and the silence felt a little awkward. Normally I would have just asked what was going on in his head, but after earlier my intuition told me that I might not want to hear what he was thinking. The strange tingle of an epiphany began to nibble at my thoughts again, and I frowned as I looked down at the ground.

“How did it work out for Kyle?” I asked to break the silence.

“No drama there. It was just a girl he’d sat next to in school every day for a year and never looked at twice. And then, after he changed, he saw her again and never looked away. Imogen was thrilled. She’d had a huge crush on him. She’d had his last name tacked on to the end of hers all over in her diary.” He laughed mockingly.

I frowned. “Did Kyle tell you that? He shouldn’t have.”

Diego bit his lip. “I guess I shouldn’t laugh. It was funny, though.”

“Some soul mate.”

He sighed. “Kyle didn’t tell us anything on purpose. I already told you this part, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. You can hear each other’s thoughts, but only when you’re wolves, right?”

“Right. Just like your _boyfriend_.” He said, snickering when I narrowed my eyes and glanced over at him.

“Jake,” I corrected. "Except he doesn't have to be a big animal to hear anyone." I snickered.

“Sure, sure. That’s how come I know so much about how Sean felt. It’s not like he would have told us all that if he’d had a choice. Actually, that’s one thing they _all_ hate, almost as much as me.” The bitterness was abruptly harsh in his voice. “It’s awful. No privacy, no secrets. Everything you’re ashamed of, laid out for everyone to see.” He shuddered. "Dude, can you imagine how hard it is to be the only gay guy with a bunch of straight, sexually active guys in your head?" He asked, as I reached over to grip his hand tightly.

“It sounds horrible,” I whispered, our eyes meeting and exchanging a silent understanding of genuine horror; before we both snorted and began to laugh quietly, the moment broken at last.

“It _is_ sometimes helpful when we need to coordinate,” he admitted grudgingly. “Once in a blue moon, when some bloodsucker crosses into our territory. Grant was fun. And if we hadn't clashed with the Darwin's last Saturday... ugh!” he groaned. “We could have _had_ her!” His fists clenched into angry balls.

I flinched. As much as I worried about Kele or Craig getting hurt, it was nothing like the panic I felt at the idea of Diego going up against Jeanine. Craig and Kele were the closest thing to indestructible I could imagine. Diego was still warm, still comparatively human. Mortal. I thought of Diego facing Jeanine, her brilliant red dreadlocks cascading around her oddly feline face... and shuddered.

Diego looked up at me with a curious expression. “But isn’t it like that for you all the time? Having him in your head?”

“Oh, no. Jake’s never in my head." I said smugly, smirking as I spoke. "He only _wishes_ he could get in there.”

Diego’s expression became confused.

“He can’t hear me,” I explained, my voice still a tiny bit smug despite my attempt at innocent nonchalance. “I’m the only one like that, for him. We don’t know why he can’t.”

“Weird,” Diego said.

“Yeah.” The smugness faded. I sighed. “It probably means there’s something wrong with my brain,” I admitted.

“Dude, I already knew there was something wrong with your brain,” Diego snickered.

“Thanks.” I snorted, rolling my eyes as I jostled him.

The sun broke through the clouds suddenly, a surprise I hadn’t been expecting, and I had to narrow my eyes against the glare off the water. Everything changed color; the waves turned from gray to blue, the trees from dull olive to brilliant jade, and the rainbow-hued pebbles glittered like jewels.

We squinted for a moment, letting our eyes adjust. There were no sounds besides the hollow roar of the waves that echoed from every side of the sheltered harbor, the soft grinding of the stones against each other under the water’s movement, and the cry of gulls high overhead. It was very peaceful.

Diego settled closer to me, so that he was leaning against my arm. He was so warm. After a minute of this, I shrugged out of my rain jacket. He made a little sound of amusement in the back of his throat, and rested his cheek on the top of my head. I could feel the sun heat my skin, though it was not quite as warm as Diego; and I wondered idly how long it would take me to burn.

Absentmindedly, I twisted my right hand to the side, and watched the sunlight glitter subtly off the scar Rex had left there.

“What are you thinking about?” he murmured.

“The sun.”

“Mmm. It’s nice.”

“What are you thinking about?” I asked.

He chuckled to himself. “I was remembering that moronic movie you took me to. And… that _asshole_ puking all over everything.”

I laughed, too, surprised by how time had changed the memory. It used to be one of stress, of confusion. So much had changed that night... and yet, now I could laugh. It was the last night Diego and I had had before he’d learned the truth about his heritage. The last human memory. An oddly pleasant memory now.

“I miss that,” Diego said. “The way it used to be so easy... uncomplicated. I’m glad I’ve got a good memory.” He sighed.

He felt the sudden tension in my body as his words triggered a memory of my own.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Not so much you, but... that good memory of Sean's.” I pulled away from him so that I could read his face. At the moment, it was confused. “Do you mind telling me what he was doing Monday morning? He were thinking something that bothered Jake.” _Bothered_ wasn’t quite the word for it, but I wanted an answer, so I thought it was best not to start out too severely.

Diego’s face clouded with understanding, and he looked away as if he felt ashamed himself. “Sean… was thinking about you.”

“Me? What about me?”

Diego sighed, with a harder edge this time, his hands balling at his sides. “Sean was remembering the way you looked... that night he found you. I’ve seen it in his head, and it’s like I was there; that memory has always haunted Sean, you know. And then… he remembered how you looked, the first time you came to my place. He was watching me from the trees, waiting for my time to come... I admit; you were kind of a mess then, Taylor. And he remembered how you always used to have your arms wrapped around yourself, trying to hold yourself together...” Diego winced, and then shook his head. "I told him off for it, but if I'm honest…" he sighed guiltily, as I sat and listened in silent horror. “It’s hard for _me_ to remember how sad you were; and it wasn’t even my fault… _not_ that I blame—" he choked off, gagging on air again for an extended pause, his brow creasing in frustration. Finally he coughed, seeming to clear his throat as he changed the direction of his next comment. "Anyway… he figured it would be harder for Jake. He, thought he ought to get a look at what he’d done.”

I blinked, swallowing thickly at the bile in my throat. "For all that he hates them and calls _them_ monsters…" I said shakily, trying to push aside my disgust. "I've _never_ known them to act with even a shred of the cruelty Sean Gayle showed, doing that." I said, my voice wavering; though from grief or anger, I couldn't tell. I smacked his shoulder. "You give him that from me next time you see him… but make it hurt more." I said tightly, shaking out my hand. It hurt like hell from even the semi playful strike. “Diego Soto, don’t you ever let him do that again! Promise me you won’t.” I demanded, narrowing my eyes when he looked away sheepishly. 

“I… I can't promise that, dude.” he said remorsefully, his eyes rising to mine sadly as my own glare simmered with betrayal. "Aw man, don't look at me like _that_ ! I can't stop Sean controlling _my_ life, how the hell could I—"

“So help me, Diego Soto, if you don't—” I interrupted, but my ire abruptly dissipated, my gaze turning distant as I looked over his shoulder. Diego's words echoing in my head.

 _I can't stop Sean controlling my life._ Why did the words resonate so much with me?

“Oh, get a grip, Taylor." Diego bit out in frustration, kicking at the ground moodily. "When are we ever going to see him again? Don’t worry about it.”

I got to my feet, and he caught my hand as I started to walk away. I tugged myself free and paced restlessly, my thoughts a jumble as I tried to piece together my epiphany.

“Dude, I-I'm sorry..!" Diego offered weakly, rising himself. "Look, I… I'll try, okay? I promise—”

"Diego, did you talk to Sean at all lately?" I asked abruptly, stilling my restless pacing a half dozen steps away from him and looking over with a frown. "Since we met at the college, I mean?" I clarified.

"Uh, well yeah, I mean; wolf mind meld, remember?" Diego said, gesturing to his head and looking at me warily, as if he thought I were having some kind of break down.

"No, I mean… have you _talked_ to him?" I pressed, taking a half step closer as I narrowed my eyes, certain I was close to a break through. "You and him, stood together like we are now?"

Diego frowned, clearly confused by my line of questioning but seeming to decide he would humour me for the time being. "No..?" He asked uncertainly, raising a brow in expectation of an explanation.

"No, you haven't? Or no, you don't know?" I asked, my throat tight as I took another half step closer cautiously.

"Dude, you're being even weirder than normal." Diego complained, shaking his head as he lifted a hand to his hair and scratched distractedly. "I… I don't—"

"Okay, humour me a minute longer?" I said, slowly approaching and taking Diego's hands in mine tentatively. "Could Sean give you an order… and then tell you to forget it?" I asked, watching Diego intently as his frown deepened. "Say, to do something totally out of character? To maybe, insinuate you have feelings toward me that we both _know_ you don't?"

A tremor ran through Diego as the thought took root, his breath quickening as he tried and failed to find a way to deny the undeniable truth. "Sean…" he shook his head, biting his lip uncertainly. "H-he wouldn't…"

"You said yourself, he wants to drive a wedge between me and Jake… and you know as well as I do that," I felt my lips twist at the same time I saw Diego flinch. "That whole… weird thing, _before,_ was nothing you would ever say or do."

"I…" Diego protested, but it was weak. Token at best. His hands trembled in mine, betrayal sweeping through him like a fire as his expression twisted first with rage and then with defeat. "Taylor… Jake was right. You shouldn't be around me." He sighed regretfully.

"Dude, no… I didn't mean—"

"I know you didn't Taylor, but this changes things." Diego insisted. "If Sean can be so conniving as to give me… _dormant_ commands now, dude, who's to say he doesn't give me one to attack? To hurt you; would kill me, Taylor… and it _would_ start a war, because there's no way in hell that Jake and the others wouldn't break the treaty in retaliation."

I shifted uncomfortably. "You don't know that…" I muttered unconvincingly.

"I do. Because they care about you just the same as I do, Taylor… and I wouldn't blink, if one of them hurt you." He said seriously, as I grimaced and glanced away.

"Well, it's a moot point anyway, because none of you would never hurt me." I said dismissively.

" _I_ might not have a choice." Diego said, squeezing my hands gently as his expression twisted with grief. "Please, Taylor… don't ever put me in that position. I couldn't take it, if I did."

"It will never happen." I promised him, hoping that my sincerity and determination would be enough to make him believe it with the same certainty I already felt.

Diego sighed, shaking his head as his lip hitched into a wry grin. "You're such a bad influence on me." He sighed, as I feigned an indignant gasp.

" _I'm_ —!" I laughed, unable to keep up the pretense. "You know what, I'll take that." I snickered, as Diego sighed and looked out to sea distractedly.

I sighed, reluctant but resigned as he looked back toward me curiously. “As much as I don't want to... I think I do actually need to go. Cameron Levy is expecting me, and I know Quinn is going to be worried. I don’t want to upset her too much.”

“Tell her I'm sorry," Diego said, squeezing my hand gently as he nodded. "For causing the blind spot and for you being an assbutt…" he added, as I rolled my eyes and snorted quietly.

"Sure, sure." I said flippantly, pleased when Diego smiled genuinely at me.

"It feels like you only just got here..." Diego murmured morosely as I pulled him in for a brief hug.

“It really does feel that way,” I agreed. I scowled up at the sun, somehow already directly overhead. How had the time passed so quickly?

His eyebrows pulled down over his eyes. “I don’t know when I’ll see you again,” he said in a hurt voice. "But please, don't take dumb risks, okay? Listen to Jake and the others… at least until I've had a chance to _talk_ to Sean." He said, gritting his teeth as he pulled away.

"You're going to confront him?" I asked, blinking in surprise. Confrontation wasn't really Diego's style.

"Of course I am." Diego insisted, looking at me with a withering glare. "It's one thing to focus on pack safety and protecting the reservation, the town even… but it's another entirely to do what he's done to us. Regardless of whatever choices you make. I mean, hell; for all we know Estela could become a vampire one day! Nobody knows the future—" he paused, snickering as he grinned at me. 

"Except Quinn…" I Iaughed, catching on quickly and touched that he would make such a pointed consideration for me.

"Ask her some day," he snickered, as I wondered if Quinn would ever be able to see Estela in the first place; with her life so completely entangled with Sean's now. "It'll be interesting to see how he'd react to that." He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked away. "I think I'll ask him in front of her… he won't be able to just weasel out of it and tell me to forget then." He added thoughtfully.

"Estela will set him straight." I agreed, as we both snickered childishly for a moment.

When our amusement tapered off, we shared a mutual sigh, my hands squeezing his gently. “I’ll come back the next time he’s away,” I promised, grinning when Diego groaned in exasperation; despite his eager grin.

“Did we not just go over this?” Diego rolled his eyes. “Just… wait for me to call first.”

"What if I call you first?" I asked, laughing when he snatched his hand back from mine so he could swat my shoulder.

"You're such an assbutt."

"Take's an assbutt, to know an assbutt."

"You're so lame, Taylor." He sighed, shaking his head in feigned remorse. "Why do I even want you to come back?"

“Hey, if you can’t be nice, I won’t come back at all; even after you give me the all clear!” I threatened playfully, though my smirk belied my true feelings on my returning.

“Aw, don’t be mad,” he snorted, grinning. “Knee-jerk reaction to you being a dumbass.”

I shook my head fondly as we turned and began to make our way back to my truck, a companionable silence enveloping us as I considered our situation. “Hey, if I am going to come back again, you’re going to have to give Sean a message, so he gets something straight in that thick head of his, okay?”

He waited, one hand on the door of my truck as he raised a brow curiously; intent as he focused on my message.

“See,” I explained. “I don’t care who’s a vampire and who’s a werewolf. That’s irrelevant to me. You are Diego. Jake is Jake; and I am Taylor. And nothing else matters.”

His brow furrowed slightly. “But I'm a werewolf,” he said unwillingly. “And Jake's a vampire,” he added with obvious confliction. "Sean won't—"

“And I’m a Capricorn!” I shouted, exasperated.

He raised his eyebrows, measuring my expression with curious eyes. Finally, he shrugged.

“If you can really see it that way...” he said, grinning warmly. "I'll tell Sean that's how I see it too."

“I can. I do.” I said, grinning back. "Thanks, Diego."

“Sure, sure. Just Taylor and Diego. None of those freaky Capricorn's here.” He snickered, wrinkling his nose as I laughed and shoved him away from my truck playfully.

“I’ve really missed you, dude,” I admitted impulsively.

“Me too, assbutt.” Diego's grin widened. His eyes were happy and clear, and for the first time in three months; I felt whole again.


	6. Neutrality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FLUFF
> 
> THE FLUFF
> 
> THE FLUFF MAKES ME DIE!
> 
> *has died*
> 
> Hope you enjoy; please let us know your thoughts <3
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Neutrality**

Aa I drove home, I wasn't paying much attention to the road that shimmered wetly in the sun. I was thinking about the flood of information Diego had shared with me, trying to sort it out, to force it all to make sense. Despite the overload, I felt lighter. Seeing Diego smile, having all the secrets, all the _plots_ and the deceit all thrashed out... it didn’t make things perfect, but it made them better. I was right to have gone. Diego needed me. I needed Diego. And obviously, I thought as I squinted into the glare, there was no danger.

It came out of nowhere. One minute there was nothing but bright highway in my rearview mirror. The next minute, the sun was glinting off a silver Audi right on my tail.

“Aw, fuck me...” I whimpered. "Sorry?" I mumbled half heartedly, not entirely sure he would actually hear me.

I considered pulling over. Very briefly. But I was too much of a coward to face him right away. I’d been counting on some prep time... and having Scott nearby as a buffer. At least that would force him to keep his voice down.

The Audi followed inches behind me. I kept my eyes on the road ahead. Chicken through and through, I drove straight to Cameron’s without once meeting the gaze I could feel burning a hole in my mirror. 

He followed me until I pulled to the curb in front of the Levy's house. He didn’t stop, and I didn’t look up as he passed. I didn’t want to see the expression on his face. I ran up the short concrete walk to Cameron’s door as soon as he was out of sight.

Aiden answered the door before I could finish knocking, like he’d been standing right behind it. “Hey, Taylor!” he said, surprised.

“Hi, Aiden. Er, is Cameron here?” I wondered if Cameron had forgotten our plans, and cringed at the thought of going home early.

“Sure,” Aiden said, just as Cameron called, “Taylor!” and appeared at the top of the stairs.

Aiden peered around me as we both heard the sound of a car on the road; the sound didn’t scare me; this engine stuttered to a stop, followed by the loud pop of a backfire. Nothing like the purr of the Audi beast which had stalked me.

This must be the visitor Aiden had been waiting for. “Wes' here,” Aiden said as Cameron reached his side.

A horn honked on the street.

“I’ll see you later,” Aiden promised. “Miss you already.”

He threw his arm around Cameron’s neck and pulled their face close to his, so that he could kiss them enthusiastically. After a second of this, Wes honked again.

“’Bye, Cam! Love you!” Aiden shouted as he dashed past me.

Cameron swayed, their face slightly pink, then recovered themself and waved until Aiden and Wes were out of sight. Then they turned to me and grinned ruefully.

“Thank you for doing this, Taylor,” they said. “From the bottom of my heart. Not only are you saving my hands from permanent injury, you also just spared me two long hours of a plot-less, badly dubbed martial arts film.” They sighed in relief.

“Happy to be of service.” I was feeling a bit less panicked, able to breathe a little more evenly. It felt so ordinary here.

Cameron’s easy human dramas were oddly reassuring. It was nice to know that life was normal somewhere. I followed Cameron up the stairs to their room. They kicked toys out of the way as they went. The house was unusually quiet.

“Where’s your family?”

“My parents took the twins to a birthday party in Port Royale. I can’t believe you’re really going to help me with this. Aiden’s pretending he has tendinitis.” They laughed quietly as they made a face.

“I don’t mind at all,” I said, and then I walked into Cameron’s room and saw the stacks of waiting envelopes. “Oh… _wow_!” I gasped.

Cameron turned to look at me, apologies in their eyes. I could see why they’d been putting this off, and why Aiden had weaseled out.

“I… thought you were exaggerating,” I admitted, reaching up to scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

“I wish. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Put me to work. I’ve got all day… longer, if you need.” I offered, chuckling awkwardly.

Cameron divided a pile in half and put their mother’s address book between us on their desk. For a while we concentrated, and there was just the sound of our pens scratching quietly across the paper.

“What’s Jake doing tonight?” they asked after a few minutes.

My pen dug into the envelope I was working on. “Craig's home for the weekend. They’re _supposed_ to be hiking.”

“You say that like you’re not sure.”

I shrugged.

“You’re lucky Jake has his brothers for all the hiking and camping. I don’t know what I’d do if Aiden didn’t have Wes to drag him out for the guy stuff.”

“Actually, I love the outdoors life. But, I tend to dawdle whenever I go hiking and Jake's great about it, but I know he wants to really go for it sometimes. He and Craig will probably make a race of it."

Cameron laughed. “I prefer the indoors myself.”

They focused on her pile for a minute. I wrote out four more addresses. There was never any pressure to fill a pause with meaningless chatter around Cameron. Like Scott, they were comfortable with silence.

But, like Scott; they were also too observant sometimes.

“Is something wrong?” They asked in a low voice now. “You seem... anxious.”

I smiled sheepishly. “Is it that obvious?”

“Not really.” They were probably lying to make me feel better. “You don’t have to talk about it unless you want to,” they assured me. “I’ll listen if you think it will help.”

I was about to say thanks, but no thanks. After all, there were just too many secrets I was bound to keep. I really couldn’t discuss my problems with someone human. That was against the rules.

And yet, with a strange, sudden intensity, that’s exactly what I wanted. I wanted to talk to a normal human friend. I wanted to moan a little bit, like any other human. I wanted my problems to be that simple. It would also be nice to have someone outside the whole vampire-werewolf mess to put things in perspective for me. Someone unbiased.

“I’ll mind my own business,” Cameron promised, smiling down at the address they were working on.

“No,” I said. “You’re right. I am anxious. It’s… it’s Jake.”

“What’s wrong?”

It was so easy to talk to Cameron. When they asked a question like that, I could tell that they weren’t just morbidly curious or looking for gossip, like Zoe would have been. They cared that I was upset.

“Oh, he’s mad at me.” I laughed flippantly, running a hand through the fringe of my hair in frustration.

“That’s hard to imagine,” they said. “What’s he mad about?”

I sighed. “Do you remember Diego Soto?”

“Ah,” they said.

“Yeah.”

“He’s jealous.”

“No, not _jealous_...” I should have kept my mouth shut. There was no way to explain this right. But I wanted to keep talking anyway. I hadn’t realized I was so starved for human conversation. “Jake thinks Diego is... a bad influence, I guess. Sort of, uh, dangerous. You know how much trouble I got in a few months back... It’s all ridiculous, though.”

I was surprised to see Cameron shaking their head.

“What?” I asked.

“Taylor, I’ve seen how Diego Soto acts with you. I’d bet the real problem is jealousy.”

“It’s not like that with Diego.”

“For you guys, maybe… but can you imagine how you would feel, if Jake were playing around with someone else that way?”

I frowned. “Jake knows how I feel. I’ve told him everything.”

“Jake’s only human, Taylor. He’s going to react like any other guy; no matter how many times you tell him.”

I grimaced. I didn’t have a response to that.

Cameron patted my hand. “He’ll get over it.”

“I hope so. Diego’s going through kind of a tough time. He needs me.”

“You and Diego are pretty close, aren’t you?”

“Like family,” I agreed.

“And Jake doesn’t like him... that must be hard. I wonder how Aiden would handle that?” They mused.

I half-smiled. “Probably just like any other guy.”

They grinned. “Probably.”

Then they changed the subject. Cameron wasn’t one to pry, and they seemed to sense I wouldn’t; couldn’t, say any more.

“I got my dorm assignment yesterday. The farthest building from campus, naturally.”

“Does Aiden know where he’s staying yet?”

“The closest dorm to campus. He’s got all the luck. How about you? Did you decide where you’re going?”

I stared down, concentrating on the clumsy scrawl of my handwriting. For a second I was distracted by the thought of Cameron and Aiden at the University of Washington. They would be off to Seattle in just a few months. Would it be safe then? Would the wild young vampire menace have moved elsewhere? Would there be a new place by then, some other city flinching from horror-movie headlines? Would those new headlines be my fault?

I tried to shake it off and answered her question a beat late. “Alaska, I think. The university there in Juneau.”

I could hear the surprise in her voice. “Alaska? Oh. Really? I mean, that’s great. I just figured you’d… stay local.”

I laughed a little, still staring at the envelope. “Yeah. Cedar Cove is my ideal of a perfect life… but, we all have to leave the nest some time, right.” I sighed wryly.

“And Jake?”

Though his name set butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I looked up and grinned at her. “Alaska’s looking pretty good for Jake, too.”

Cameron grinned back. “Of course.” And then they sighed. “It’s so far. You won’t be able to come home very often. I’ll miss you. Will you email me?”

A swell of quiet sadness crashed over me; maybe it was a mistake to get closer to Cameron now. But wouldn’t it be sadder still to miss out on these last chances? I shook off the unhappy thoughts, so that I could answer them teasingly.

“If I can type again after this.” I nodded toward the stack of envelopes I’d done.

We laughed, and it was easy then to chat cheerfully about classes and majors while we finished the rest; all I had to do was not think about it. Anyway, there were more urgent things to worry about today.

I helped them put the stamps on, too. I was trying to put off my inevitable need to leave.

“How’s your hand?” They asked.

I flexed my fingers. “I think I’ll recover the full use of it... someday.” I looked up with a smirk. "I'll tell Jake it's your fault I can't lend him a hand at all later." I said innocently, as Cameron laughed and blushed in surprise.

The door banged downstairs, and we both looked up.

“Cam?” Aiden called.

My smile flickered, slowly falling away. “I guess that’s my cue to leave.”

“You don’t have to go. Though he’s probably going to describe the movie for me... in detail.”

“Scott will be wondering where I am anyway.

“Thanks for helping me.”

“I had a good time, actually. We should do something like this again. It was nice to have some down time.”

“Definitely.”

There was a light knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in, Aiden,” Cameron said.

I got up and stretched.

“Hey, Taylor! You survived,” Aiden greeted me quickly before going to take my place by Cameron. He eyed our work. “Nice job. Too bad there’s nothing left to do, I would have...” He let the thought trail off, and then restarted excitedly. “Cam, I can’t believe you missed this one! It was awesome. There was this final fight sequence; the choreography was unbelievable! This one guy; well, you’re going to have to see it to know what I’m talking about—”

Cameron rolled their eyes at me.

“See you at college,” I said with a nervous laugh.

They sighed. “See you.”

I was jumpy on the way out to my truck, but the street was empty. I spent the whole drive glancing anxiously in all my mirrors, but there was never any sign of the silver car.

His car was not in front of the house, either, though that meant little.

“Tay-Bear?” Scott called when I opened the front door.

I sighed. I was never getting rid of that stupid nickname. “Hey, Dad.”

I found him in the living room, in front of the TV.

“So, how was your day?”

“Good,” I said. Might as well tell him everything; he’d hear it from Ricardo soon enough. Besides, it would make him happy. “They didn’t need me at work, so I went down to Hartfeld.”

There wasn’t enough surprise in his face. He and Ricardo had clearly been gossiping already.

“How’s Diego?” Scott asked, attempting to sound indifferent.

“Good,” I said, just as casual.

“You get over to the Levy's?”

“Yep. We got all Cameron's announcements addressed.”

“That’s nice.” Scott smiled a wide smile. He was strangely focused, considering that there was a show about nineteen sixty nine steam engines on. “I’m glad you spent some time with your friends today.”

“Me, too.”

I ambled toward the kitchen, looking for busy work. Unfortunately, Scott had already cleaned up his lunch. I stood there for a few minutes, staring at the bright patch of light the sun made on the floor. But I knew I couldn’t delay this forever.

“I’m going to go study,” I announced glumly as I headed up the stairs.

“See you later,” Scott called after me.

If I survive, I thought to myself.

I shut my bedroom door carefully before I turned to face my room.

Of course he was there. He stood against the wall across from me, in the shadow beside the open window. His face was hard and his posture tense. He glared at me wordlessly.

I cringed, waiting for the torrent, but it didn’t come. He just continued to glare, possibly too angry to speak.

“Hi,” I finally said.

His face could have been carved from stone. I counted to a hundred in my head, but there was no change.

“Er... I missed you?" I tried, attempting a bright smile and barely managing a nervous grimace. "Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you and all but… I’m still alive?” I offered with a weak wince.

A growl rumbled low in his chest, but his expression didn’t change.

“No harm done,” I insisted with a poor attempt at a nonchalant shrug.

He moved. His eyes closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand.

“Taylor,” he whispered. “D'ya have any idea how close I came to crossin' the line today? To breakin' that dumb treaty and comin' after ya sorry ass? D'ya know what that would've meant?”

I gasped and his eyes opened. They were as cold and hard as night.

“You can’t!” I said too loudly. I worked to modulate the volume of my voice so Scott wouldn’t hear, but I wanted to shout the words. “Jake, they’d use any excuse for a fight; Diego warned me of that today... they’d love that. You mustn’t ever break the rules!”

“Maybe they ain't the only ones who'd enjoy a fight.”

“Don’t _you_ bloody start,” I snapped, glaring at him furiously, my temper flaring abruptly. “You made the treaty; you bloody well stick to it.”

“If he’d hurt ya—”

“Enough!” I cut him off. “There’s nothing to worry about. Diego isn’t dangerous. _Not_ to me.” I insisted, my lips a thin line as I narrowed my eyes at him warningly.

“Taylor.” He rolled his eyes. “Ya ain’t exactly the best judge of what's dangerous in ya life.”

“I know I don’t have to worry about Diego. And neither do _you_.” I spat, acid sizzling at the back of my throat.

He ground his teeth together. His hands were balled up in fists at his sides. He was still standing against the wall, and I hated the space between us. I took a deep breath, and sighed heavily, before I slowly crossed the room. He didn’t move when I wrapped my arms around him.

Next to the warmth of the fading afternoon sun streaming through the window, his skin felt especially icy. He seemed like ice, too, frozen the way he was.

“I’m sorry I made you anxious,” I muttered.

He sighed, and relaxed a little. His arms wound around my waist.

“Anxious's a heck of a understatement, Boy Scout.” He murmured. “Was a _real_ long day.”

“You weren’t supposed to know about it,” I reminded him. “I thought you’d be hunting longer.”

I looked up at his face, at his defensive eyes; I hadn’t noticed in the stress of the moment, but they were too dark. The rings under them were deep purple. I frowned in disapproval as I lifted a hand to trace one gently.

“When Quinn saw ya disappear, I came back,” he explained.

“You shouldn’t have done that. Now you’ll have to go away again.” My frown intensified, almost a pout as I sulked at the thought of _more_ time apart.

“I can wait.”

“That’s dumb. I mean, I know Quinn couldn’t see me with Diego, but you should have known—”

“But I didn’t,” he broke in. “And ya can’t expect me to let ya—”

“Er, yes, actually; I _can_.” I interrupted him. “That’s exactly what I expect—”

“This ain’t gonna happen again.”

“That’s right! Because _you’re_ not going to overreact next time.”

“Because there ain’t gonna _be_ a next time.”

“I understand when you have to leave, even if I don’t like it—”

“That ain't the same. I ain't riskin' my goddamn life.”

“Neither am I.”

“Werewolves’re still a risk, right now.”

“I disagree… in Diego's case.”

“I ain't negotiatin' this, Taylor.”

“Neither am I.”

His hands were in fists again. I could feel them against my back.

The words popped out thoughtlessly. “Is this really just about my safety?”

“Whaddaya mean?” he demanded.

“You aren’t...” Cameron’s theory seemed even sillier now than before. It was hard just to finish the thought. “I mean, you know better than to be _jealous_ , right?”

He raised one eyebrow. “Do I?”

I pulled back in surprise. “Oh my god… come on, Jake, be _serious_!” I choked, my eyes wide in disbelief.

“Always am.” Jake said, narrowing his eyes at me. “There ain’t nothin’ even remotely funny ‘bout any of this.”

I frowned suspiciously. “Or... is this something else altogether? Some, vampires and werewolves are always enemies nonsense? I know Sean's stuck in his way about that but I thought better of you…" I said, frowning at him unhappily. "Is this just a testosterone fueled—”

“This is _only_ ‘bout _you,_ Taylor.” He interrupted, as his eyes blazed. “ _All_ I care is that ya _safe_.” The black fire in his eyes was impossible to doubt.

“Okay,” I sighed. “I believe that.” I said, leaning closer again and smoothing his jacket lapels softly. “But, I want you to know something... when it comes to all this enemies _nonsense_ ; I’m out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland.” I said, my lips curving as I arched lightly against him. “I am Ireland.” I altered, my small grin growing as I flicked my eyes to where his lips were trying not to turn upward at my idiocy. “I am Liechtenstein.” I snickered softly, pleased at the reluctantly amused snort I received in return. “I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. _Diego_ is family. Neither you nor Sean have any right to interfere in our friendship. I had Diego take that exact message to Sean too, just so you know I'm not playing favourites.” I said, tapping him on the nose in a playful scold. " _You_ are... well, not exactly the love of my life, because I _hope_ to love you for much, much longer than that.” I said, frowning as I tried to find the right words. “The love of my... existence.” I decided with a lazy, lopsided grin, looping my arms around Jake’s neck slowly. “I don’t care who’s a werewolf and who’s a vampire. If Cameron turns out to be a witch, they can join the damn party, too.”

He stared at me silently through narrowed eyes.

“ _Liechtenstein_ ,” I repeated again for emphasis.

He frowned at me, and then sighed. “Taylor...” he began, but he paused, and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“What _now_?”

“Well... don’t be offended or nothin’, but ya stink like a dog,” he told me.

And then he smiled crookedly, so I knew the fight was over. For now.

“Well…” I mused, my eyes rising innocently to the ceiling as I pretended to think for a moment. “Why don’t you do _something_ to make me stink of something more… appealing again?” I offered, biting my lip when Jake spun me around and trapped me between the wall and his body before I could even blink.

"That sounds… promisin'." Jake admitted, his eyes dropping to my lips as I ran my tongue over them. "What'd ya have in mind, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sure something will… _spring_ to mind," I said breathlessly, my ability to think coherently rapidly fading as he closed the distance between us. "But… maybe you should kiss me for inspiration." I said weakly, as Jake's grin turned almost feral, his lips curved into an amused grin just before my own.

"Yeah?" He murmured, hovering an infuriating hairsbreadth away from the kiss I so desperately craved. "Hmm," he hummed, trailing his finger over my cheek slowly. "I guess that could be arranged…" he mused, his breath sweet and intoxicating as it blew softly against my lips. My own breath caught, anticipation making me quiver as Jake’s eyes lifted to mine, his lips teasing as they barely ghosted against mine. “Right… after ya showered.” He snickered; as I blinked dazedly, my brow furrowing slowly as I stared at him in confusion. “‘S only fair, after ya scared me shitless earli—”

I heard an irate sound of protest, and the next thing I knew my lips collided with Jake’s. I was only dimly aware that the sound had come from me, before Jake took control; and I succumbed to the intensity of his demanding kiss.

Jake had to make up for the missed hunting trip, and so he was leaving Friday night with Kele, Craig, and Mike to hit some reserve in Northern California with a small wolf problem.

We’d come to no agreement on the werewolf issue, but I didn’t feel guilty calling Diego; during my brief window of opportunity when Jake took the Audi home, before climbing back in through my window. He was thrilled to hear from me, excited from his own afternoon confronting Sean, with Estela’s help. He was pleased to be able to invite me over on Saturday again; and I graciously accepted, before we both giggled like school kids and eventually hung up before Jake returned. It wasn’t sneaking around. Jake knew how I felt. And if he broke my truck again, then I’d have Diego pick me up. Cedar Cove was neutral, just like Liechtenstein; just like _me_.

So when I got off work Thursday and it was Quinn rather than Jake waiting for me in the Audi, I was not suspicious at first. The passenger door was open, and music I didn’t recognize was shaking the frame when the bass played.

“Hey, Quinn,” I shouted over the wailing as I climbed in. “Where’s your sexy brother?”

She was singing along to the song, her voice an octave higher than the melody, weaving through it with a complicated harmony. She nodded at me, ignoring my question as she concentrated on the music.

I shut my door and put my hands over my ears. She grinned, and turned the volume down until it was just background. Then she hit the locks and the gas in the same second.

“What’s going on?” I asked, starting to feel uneasy. “Where _is_ Jake?”

She shrugged. “They left early.”

“Oh.” I tried to control the absurd disappointment. If he left early, that meant he’d be back sooner, I reminded myself. It didn’t help. I missed my goodbye make out session.

“All the guys went, and we’re having a slumber party!” she announced in a trilling, singsong voice.

“A... slumber party?” I repeated, the suspicion finally settling in.

“Aren’t you excited?” she crowed.

I met her animated gaze for a long second.

“You’re kidnapping me, aren’t you?” I said flatly, biting my tongue briefly to try and reign in my rising temper. I failed. “Godammit! I am a _twenty one year old, full grown, adult ass man_!” I roared, growling in frustration as I realised Jake had been such a total control freak again.

She laughed and nodded. “Till Saturday. Grace cleared it with Scott; you’re staying with me for two nights, and I will drive you to and from college tomorrow.”

I turned my face to the window, my teeth grinding together as fury boiled in me.

“Sorry,” Quinn said, not sounding in the least bit penitent. “He paid me off.”

“How?” I hissed through my teeth.

“The Porsche. It’s exactly like the one I stole in Italy.” She sighed happily. “I’m not supposed to drive it around Cedar Cove, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A... I bet I could have you back by midnight.”

I took a deep breath. “I think I’ll pass,” I sighed, repressing a shudder.

We wound, always too fast, down the long drive. Quinn pulled around to the garage, and I quickly looked over the cars. Craig’s big jeep was there, with a shiny canary yellow Porsche between it and Zahra’s red convertible.

Quinn hopped out gracefully and went to stroke her hand along the length of her bribe. “Pretty, isn’t it?”

“Pretty over-the-top,” I grumbled, incredulous. “He gave you _that_ just for two days of holding me hostage?”

Quinn made a face.

A second later, comprehension came and I laughed in disbelieving horror. “It’s for every time he’s gone, isn’t it?”

She nodded.

I slammed my door and stomped toward the house. She danced along next to me, still unrepentant.

“Quinn, don’t you think this is just a little bit controlling? Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?”

“Not really.” She sniffed. “You don’t seem to grasp how dangerous a young werewolf can be. Especially when I can’t see them. Jake has no way to know if you’re safe. You shouldn’t be so reckless.”

My voice turned acidic. “Yes, because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behavior.”

Quinn laughed. “I’ll give you a pedicure and everything,” she promised.

“You will not.” I swore, but I already knew that however furious I was; Quinn would ultimately win me over.

It wasn’t so bad, except for the fact that I was being held against my will. Grace brought Italian food, the good stuff, all the way from Port Royale; and Quinn was prepared with my favorite movies. Even Zahra was there, quietly in the background. Quinn did insist on the pedicure, and I wondered if she was working from a list, maybe something she’d compiled from watching bad sitcoms.

“How late do you want to stay up?” She asked when my toenails were glistening a bloody red. Her enthusiasm remained untouched by my mood.

“I don’t want to stay up. We have college in the morning.” I grumbled, eyeing my toes and wondering if I would die of embarrassment immediately if someone saw them, or if it would be a progressive, slow and painful death. “Why do I let you do these things to me?” I muttered, pouting as I wiggled my toes experimentally and cocked my head curiously. I had to admit; I rocked red toe nails.

“Because you love me, of course.” She replied, though she pouted reproachfully nonetheless. 

“Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway?” I measured the couch with my eyes. It was a little short. “Can’t you just keep me under surveillance at my house?”

“What kind of a slumber party would that be?” Quinn shook her head in exasperation. “You’re sleeping in Jake’s room.” She added, rolling her eyes as if this answer should have been obvious.

I tried not to feel either pleased or smug about the fact I was sleeping in Jake’s room for once. I was mad dammit. I sighed. His black leather sofa was longer than this one. Actually, the gold carpet in his room was probably thick enough that the floor wouldn’t be half bad either.

“Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?”

She grinned. “Already taken care of.”

“Am I allowed to use your phone?” I asked, my teeth clicking in my irritation. “Mine’s in my truck.”

“Scott knows where you are.”

“I wasn’t going to call Scott.” I said tightly, holding out my and expectantly. “Apparently, I have some plans to cancel.”

“Oh.” She deliberated. “I’m not sure about that.”

“Quinn!” I whined loudly. “ _C’mon_!”

“Okay, okay,” she said, flitting from the room. She was back in half a second, cell phone in hand. “He didn’t specifically prohibit this...” she murmured to herself as she handed it to me. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear awkwardly when I raised a brow at her. “There was a kinda long list…” she admitted, lowering her eyes as she shuffled her foot guiltily.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I dialed Diego’s number, hoping he wasn’t out running with his friends tonight. Luck was with me.

Diego was the one to answer. “Hello?”

“Hey, Diego, it’s me.” Quinn watched me with expressionless eyes for a second, before she turned and went to sit between Zahra and Grace on the sofa.

“Hey dude, did you get a new phone?” Diego asked slowly, suddenly cautious. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much… but I can’t come over Saturday after all.”

It was silent for a minute. “Stupid bloodsucker,” he finally muttered petulantly. “I thought he was leaving… Didn’t you tell him things were sorted? I thought he wouldn’t mind, just while he’s gone? Or does he like, lock you in a coffin whenever he goes away?”

I laughed.

“Uh,” Diego coughed awkwardly. “You must be broken right now… ‘cause that wasn’t really supposed to be funny.”

“I’m only laughing because you’re close,” I told him, shaking my head fondly. “But he’s going to be here Saturday, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Will he be feeding there in Cedar Cove, then?” Diego asked cuttingly.

“No.” I didn’t let myself get irritated with him. I wasn’t that far from being as angry as he was. “He just left early.”

“Oh. Well, hey, come over now, then,” he said with sudden enthusiasm. “It’s not that late. Or I’ll come up to Scott’s.”

“I wish. I’m not at Scott’s,” I said sourly. “I’m kind of being held prisoner.”

He was silent as that sunk in, and then he snorted. “Did he tie you up before he left, or did you get a babysitter?” He asked in a babying tone of voice, snickering as I sighed wearily.

“Oh, ha ha ha; Diego! You’re just so funny; I forgot to laugh.” I said dryly, as Diego continued to snicker down the line.

“What, you want me to come bust you out?” He offered lightly, though I couldn’t tell if he was actually joking or not.

A chill slid down my spine at the uncertainty, but I answered in a light and teasing voice myself. “Tempting. I have been tortured... Quinn painted my toenails.”

"Oh my god..." Diego snorted, before disappearing from the phone for a moment; his laughter loud enough that I could still hear him from wherever he’d gone to try and hide. “Oh, sorry… hey, do you think little miss fortune cookie could send me a picture..?” He asked, gasping for breath when his chortling forced him to trail off.

“Shut up… you’re just jealous.” I grumbled.

“No, I’m _really_ not.” 

I sighed, rolling my eyes to the ceiling. Why did I tell Diego about the nail painting? Still, at least it wasn’t Jordan. “They’re just trying to keep me safe.” I said slowly, snorting in amusement when Diego merely continued to snicker quietly. “You know, I’d throw something at you right now, if I could.” I said, pouting as I shook my head. “Look… I know it’s silly; but their hearts are in the right place, okay? Maybe you, me and Jake could meet up sometime… show him you’re okay now.” I mused distantly.

“Their hearts!” Diego laughed briefly, before quickly coughing to cover his lingering amusement. I wondered if the painted toe nails had actually broken his feeble mind for a moment, before deciding that he was just an idiot.

“Sorry about Saturday,” I apologized. “I’ve got to hit the sack.” The couch, I corrected mentally.

“But I’ll call you again soon.”

“Are you sure they’ll let you?” He asked in a strained voice. “I wouldn’t want them to… to torture you again.” He gasped, and then erupted into another heavy burst of giggles.

“Shut up, assbutt.” I snorted. “’Night, Diego.”

“See you around... _milady._ ” I rolled my eyes and hung up on Diego’s near hysterical laughter, shaking my head fondly.

Quinn was abruptly at my side, her hand held out for the phone, but I was already dialing. She saw the number.

“I don’t think he’ll have his phone on him,” she said.

“I’ll leave a message.”

The phone rang four times, followed by a beep. There was no greeting.

“You are in trouble,” I said slowly, emphasizing each word. “ _Enormous_ trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look _tame_ next to what is waiting for _you_ when you get back home.”

I snapped the phone shut and placed it in her waiting hand with a sigh. “I’m done.” I said lightly.

She grinned. “This hostage stuff is fun.”

“I’m going to sleep now,” I announced, heading for the stairs.

Quinn tagged along.

“Quinn,” I sighed. “I’m not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to, and you’d catch me if I tried.”

“I’m just going to show you where your things are,” she said innocently.

Jake’s room was at the farthest end of the third floor hallway, hard to mistake even when the huge house had been less familiar. But when I switched the light on, I paused in confusion. Had I picked the wrong door?

Quinn giggled.

It was the same room, I realized quickly; the furniture had just been rearranged. The couch was pushed to the north wall and the stereo shoved up against the vast shelves of CDs; to make room for the colossal bed that now dominated the central space.

The southern wall of glass reflected the scene back like a mirror, making it look twice as bad.

It matched. The coverlet was a dull gold, just lighter than the walls; the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead. I might have thought it was beautiful if I weren’t so torn between pissed off and horrified.

My pajamas were folded neatly on the foot of the bed, my bag of toiletries to one side. “What the hell is all this?” I spluttered.

“You didn’t really think he would make you sleep on the couch, did you?”

I mumbled unintelligibly as I stalked forward to snatch my things off the bed.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Quinn laughed. “See you in the morning.”

After my teeth were brushed and I was dressed, I grabbed a puffy feather pillow off the huge bed and dragged the gold cover to the couch. I knew I was being silly, but I didn’t care. Porsches as bribes and king sized beds in houses where nobody slept; it was beyond ridiculous and insanely irritating. I flipped off the lights and curled up on the sofa, wondering if I was too annoyed to sleep.

In the dark, the glass wall was no longer a black mirror, doubling the room. The light of the moon brightened the clouds outside the window. As my eyes adjusted, I could see the diffused glow highlighting the tops of the trees, and glinting off a small slice of the river. I watched the silver light, waiting for my eyes to get heavy.

There was a light knock on the door.

“ _What_ , Quinn?” I hissed. I was on the defensive, imagining her amusement when she saw my makeshift bed.

“It’s uh… it’s me,” Zahra said awkwardly, opening the door enough that I could see the silver glow touch her perfect face. “Can I... come in?”


	7. Fairytale Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof
> 
> Right in the vhenan (and if you get that reference; you're cute and get a biscuit!)  
> as always, thankyou for reading and let us know what you think 
> 
> x Our love to you all x
> 
> (ps please wish NympheSama better!)

**Fairytale Gone**

Zahra hesitated in the doorway, her breathtaking face unsure.

“O-of course,” I replied, my voice an octave high with surprise. “Come on in.”

I sat up, sliding to the end of the sofa to make room. My stomach twisted nervously as the one member of the Darwin family who did not like me; moved silently to sit down in the open space. I tried to come up with a reason why she would want to see me, but my mind was a blank on that point.

“Uh, so… can we talk?” she asked. “I didn’t wake you or anything, did I?” Her eyes shifted to the stripped bed and back to my couch.

“No, I was awake. Sooo... we can talk.” I wondered if she could hear the alarm in my voice as clearly as I could.

She snorted quietly, and it was absurd that the sound still sounded like a chorus of bells. “He barely stops buzzing around you,” she said. “I figured I best make the most of it now he's finally fucked off for a bit.”

What did she want to say that couldn’t be said in front of Jake? My hands twisted and untwisted around the edge of the comforter.

“Look, don't think I'm butting in or something,” Zahra said roughly, her tone was almost pleading despite her obvious discomfort. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked down at them as she spoke. I was sure her cheeks would be dark with embarrassment if they had the ability. “And, don't think I'm gonna apologize again; especially not for something as dumb as _hurt feelings_ or something.” She added, frowning at me and shaking her head quickly.

“Don’t worry about it, Zahra. My uh, feelings are… just great." I said just as awkwardly. "What is it?”

She snorted again, sounding embarrassed as she looked around the room uneasily. “So I…" she paused, gritting her teeth and exhaling a sharp breath, before flipping her mohawk from her eyes and reluctantly shifting her gaze to me. "I’m gonna explain why I think you should stay human... why I would, if I were you.” She said slowly, looking away from me awkwardly as I lowered my eyes.

“Oh.”

"I don't usually do this sort of thing. And… it's not like… this doesn't make us… look, I don't _care_ about you, or anything, right?" She muttered haltingly, despite her lips flicking with a brief grin at the shocked tone of my voice. 

She sighed.

“Did Jake ever... tell you what led to _this_ fine ass specimen of immortal awesomeness?” she asked, gesturing to her glorious immortal body.

I hesitated and then shook my head slowly, suddenly somber. “He just said you got hurt… that he found you and took you to Mike.” I bit my lip and shifted my weight uncomfortably at the memory.

Zahra blinked in surprise. “Is that really all he told you?” she asked.

“Mhm,” I said, my voice blank with confusion. “Was there more?”

She looked up at me and smiled fully for the first time I remembered when she was looking at me; it was a harsh, bitter, but still stunning, expression.

“Yes,” she said quietly. “There was more.”

I waited while she stared out the window. She seemed to be trying to calm herself.

“So… you wanna hear my story, dork? It doesn’t have a happy ending, though which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we’d all be under gravestones now.”

I nodded, though I was confused by the edge in her voice as well as the severe words she spoke.

"Okay, well… just know that if you even _breathe_ a word of this to anyone, I'm gonna make you regret your momma ever having you, got it?" She said tightly, her dark eyes glittering with sincerity. I hastily nodded, locking my lips and throwing away an invisible key.

If I weren't so terrified, I might have laughed at the fact I was behaving the same way Diego had when I saw him. Finally Zahra sighed, her hands clutching the side of the couch beneath her as she glared at her lap darkly.

“I lived in a different world than you… Taylor." I blinked, I wasn't sure if I'd heard Zahra actually use my name before; save for one, blurry and sleep deprived moment, which I couldn't be sure wasn't just a weirdly vivid dream. "My human world was a simpler place. Nineteen thirty-three. I was twenty one, a late bloomer… but I was goddamn beautiful. You know the type; slim, quiet, long blonde hair to my damn knees. Heavy ass stuff it was." She huffed, shaking her head in disgust and throwing me a warning look, in case I dared comment on her past appearance. "My life was perfect.”

She sighed and turned to stare out the window at the silver clouds, her expression far away.

“My parents were total snobs. My dad had a job in a bank, something I realized later that he was smug as hell about; he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than admitting to the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was just some... dumb rumor. I mean, I saw poor people, the ones who weren’t as lucky, but my dad left me with the impression that they’d brought their troubles on themselves." She explained with a negligent shrug. "Wasn't like I really cared anyway though; not about anything which wasn't directly to do with me or my life."

"Least there's something vampirism didn't change about you then, huh?" I snickered, immediately covering my mouth with my hand; mortified by my interruption. 

Zahra blinked, and then she snorted quietly. "Damn straight." She agreed smugly, eyeing Taylor thoughtfully before sighing and looking away again.

“It was my momma's job to keep our house, and myself and my two younger brothers; in spotless order. Was pretty clear that I was both her first priority _and_ her favorite." She said, rolling her eyes at her past self with a small frown. "I didn’t understand at the time, but I was always kinda vaguely aware my parents weren’t satisfied with what they had; even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had _social aspirations_." She snorted sarcastically. "Social climbers, I guess you'd call them."

"Or snobs." I interjected with a small grin.

Zahra flashed me a surprised grin and nodded. "Definitely. Ya know, I'm disliking you less by the minute, dork." She mused.

"Uh, thanks?"

She continued, "So, my stunning good looks were like some kinda gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. Like I was their personal live barbie doll, hell, I wouldn't be surprise if it was my Obituary pictures started the whole franchise later." She scowled at the idea, and now I couldn't help picturing Zahra as a barbie doll. A very angry, barbie doll... like Chucky, perhaps. I shuddered. “They weren’t satisfied, but I was. I was chuffed to be _me,_ to be Zahra Namazi. Pleased that men’s eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my momma was proud of me and that my dad liked to buy me... pretty dresses." She said with a grimace, wrinkling her nose at my poorly stifled giggle.

Imagining Zahra in a dress, the old fashioned _dress_ type of dress; not modern age scraps of cloth that she could show off in? Yeah, that was just too weird for me. I skipped right past that mental image without stopping to collect my two hundred dollars.

“I knew what I wanted of life, and there didn’t seem to be any way in hell that I wouldn’t get _exactly_ what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father’s arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen." She explained quickly, as if trying to spit the words out as quickly as possible... like they left a bad taste in her mouth. I guessed that after so long to reflect, they probably did. "Admiration was like air to me, Taylor... I was dumb and I was shallow, but I was content.” She smiled briefly, amused at her own evaluation.

“My parents’ influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted the big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. _Spoilt_ and very shallow. And I didn’t see any reason why I wouldn’t get every damn thing I wanted." She said, her gaze turning distant. Longing.

“There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Tanya. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me; a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a…" Zahra paused, swallowing thickly. I was certain that if she could, she would have been blushing darkly with embarrassment. "A _gorgeous_ little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I’d ever actually felt _jealous_ of anyone else in my entire life.”

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes.

“It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work. Just like Tanya. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind...”

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Zahra had known. Her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me; but the idea that Zahra not only _liked_ but _wanted_ kids was beyond belief.

Zahra didn't like anything or anyone, except Craig.

Even then only sometimes. 

With a slight shock, I realized that what she describes was very close to the world that Jake would have experienced when he was human, the world he had grown up in and fought for in the war… he'd already been a vampire for over a decade by that point. I wondered; while Zahra sat silent for a moment, if my world seemed as baffling to him as Zahra’s did to me?

Zahra sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone.

“In Charming, there was one royal family; the Barnaby's. Abraham Barnaby owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That’s how his son, Arthur Barnaby,” her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth. “Saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my momma conveniently forgot to send my father’s lunch to work with him. I remember being confused as fuck when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank.” Zahra laughed darkly, the sound devoid of any humor.

“I didn’t notice Arthur watching me particularly. _Everyone_ watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house." She wrinkled her nose and grimaced. "Roses make me wanna puke now." She muttered distantly, before shaking her head and refocusing on her story; her fingers causing small but deep indentations in the couch.

“Arthur was handsome, too. He had dark hair, and pale eyes. He said _my_ eyes were like dark violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses…" she said, glancing at me pointedly. "Those make me wanna puke too." She said, and I felt discomfort churn in my gut, suspecting that I may feel similarly soon enough.

“My parents approved." She said tightly, a bitter laugh escaping her. "That’s putting it mildly. Was everything they’d ever dreamed of. And Arthur seemed to be everything _I’d_ dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I’d known him for two months." She said flippantly, raising a brow when my jaw dropped in surprise.

“We didn’t spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Arthur told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too." She said, wincing at the memory of the public eyes on her and her enjoyment of that, I suspected. "There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a Barnaby, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you." She sneered.

“It wasn’t a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I’d ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Tanya’s, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my kids playing on the huge lawns of the Barnaby's estate... and I pitied her.”

Zahra broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she’d promised. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them; because she’d been within reach of everything she’d wanted when her human life was cut short.

“I was at Tanya’s that night,” Zahra whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. “Her little Tommy really was cute, all smiles and dimples; he was just sitting up on his own. Tanya walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn’t looking. That bothered me. When Arthur kissed me, it wasn’t quite the same; not so sweet somehow... I shoved that thought aside. Arthur was my prince. Someday, I would be queen.” She said, shaking her head almost imperceptibly.

It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but it looked like her bone white face grew paler.

“It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn’t realized how late it was.” She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. “It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home; I can remember that clearly. I remember _every_ detail about that night. I clung to it so hard... in the beginning. I thought of nothing else." She all but snarled in her dark whispering voice.

If it were anyone but Zahra, I would have reached out to comfort her; but I was too attached to keeping my arms attached to my body to try.

"And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely...”

She sighed, pausing for half a heartbeat and then began whispering again. “Yes, I was worrying about the stupid weather... I didn’t want to have to move shit indoors." She muttered distractedly.

“I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I’d called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly." She said, her eyes far away, lost in her memories. "And then he called my name." She hissed darkly, her eyes snapping back into focus as she reached the precipice of her story.

“‘Zahra!’ he yelled, and the others all laughed stupidly." She said bitterly, her lips curling away from her teeth; which flashed in the vague light. “I hadn’t realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Arthur and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

“‘Here’s my Zha-zha!’ Arthur shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. ‘You’re late. We’re cold, you’ve kept us waiting so long.’” Her eyes narrowed, her mind lost to her memories. “I’d never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He’d told me he didn’t like champagne. I never thought that he might prefer something much stronger." She growled, her shoulders tensing. “He had a new friend; the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta…" she whispered, her words but a hiss as she glared across the room.

“‘What did I tell you, Eugene,’ Arthur crowed so _proudly_ , grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. ‘Isn’t she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?’

“The man named Eugene was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying." She was trembling, I realized quite suddenly.

“‘It’s hard to tell,’ he drawled slowly. ‘She’s all covered up.’" Her lip curled in disgust, her eyes dark and cold.

“They laughed. Arthur just like the rest. Suddenly, Arthur ripped my jacket from my shoulders; it was a gift from him... popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

“‘Show him what you look like, Zha!’ He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that. The sound of my pain...” Zahra looked at me suddenly, as if she’d forgotten I was there. I was sure my face was as white as hers. Unless it was green. I hoped it wasn't pitying, or sympathetic; because I was fairly sure she would kick my ass for that.

“I won’t make you listen to the rest,” she said quietly, seeming embarrassed by having gotten so lost in her history. "But, I didn't know then what I know now. How to fight back…" she muttered darkly. “They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Arthur, that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he’d have to learn some patience first." She sneered, glowering like a naked flame.

“I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I just laid there. Wondering why I wasn’t dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain, the humiliation. It was taking so long…" she sighed, her eyes lowering to the floor.

“Jake found me then. He’d smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he looked over me, trying to save my life. I’d never liked Jacob McKenzie, as he still went by then. It always upset me that he was more beautiful than I was, especially as he was a bloody man. But he didn’t mingle in society, so I’d only seen him once or twice."

If I weren't still so horrified by her past, I might have laughed at the pouty curl of her lips.

“I thought I’d died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me, because of the speed… it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn’t stop." She said, scowling at the floor. “Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm… and Mike was there. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But then something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he’d brought me there to hurt me more. Then the fire started burning through me, and I didn’t care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Grace returned home, I begged her to kill me, too. Mike and Jake sat with me the whole time. Mike held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn’t believe him. He apologized each time I screamed."

She said, looking over at me curiously.

“Grace wasn’t happy at the time. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

“‘What were you thinking, the pair of you?’ Grace said. ‘Zahra Namazi? Goodness, Jake! We don't even live in town, and _we_ know of her!’” Zahra imitated Grace’s cross tone to perfection. “I didn’t like the way she said my name, like there was something wrong with me." Zahra said, frowning as she looked back at the floor.

“‘I couldn’t let her die,’ Jake said quietly. ‘'S too much. Too fuckin'... 's just too much bloody waste.’

"'Says the guy who's been munchin' on murderers and perverts for the last half a decade.' Mike had laughed back. It wasn't hard to see they were thrilled to be together again, even if they were being total dorks about showing it." She said rolling her eyes.

“'Grace has got a mean little temper on her though; and they both sobered under her glare. ‘I know, alright? Quit givin' me the damn stink eye.’ Jake said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. Like it didn't matter, _I_ didn't matter. It pissed me right off. But, I didn't know then, how much it affected him to find me like that... to hear what I'd been thinking. Remembering." She recalled.

“‘Was too much waste. I couldn’t leave her,’ Jake repeated in a whisper.

“‘Of course you couldn’t,’ Grace had finally sighed, giving in. She had this fondness in her face… guess she was just real pleased to see Jake's ugly mug, again." Zahra said, frowning as if baffled by Grace's expression even now. 

“‘People die all the time,’ Grace reminded them gently, though. ‘Don’t you think she’s just a _tiny_ bit recognizable? The Barnaby's will have to put up a huge search; not that anyone suspects the fiend,’ she growled… and okay, I was pretty pleased that they seemed to know that Arthur was guilty." Zahra admitted quietly.

“I didn’t realize that it was almost over... that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was starting to fade from my fingertips." She said, looking down at her fingers distantly. I yearned to comfort her; but Zahra was _not_ someone who would want my poor attempts at comfort. Hugging was _definitely_ out.

“‘What are we going to do with her?’ Grace said disgustedly; or that’s how it sounded to me, at least.

“Mike sighed. ''S up to her, 'course. She may wanna go her own way.’

“I’d believed enough of what he’d told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn’t stand the thought of being alone…" Zahra shivered, seemingly still perturbed by the idea. “The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes." She said, her eyes cutting toward me abruptly.

“Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” She laughed at herself for a moment. “It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me... for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been... well, not ugly, but normal. Like Tanya. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That’s what I’d really wanted, all along. It still doesn’t seem like too much to have asked for.”

She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she’d forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me, her expression suddenly triumphant.

“You know, my record is almost as clean as Mike’s,” she told me. “Better than little miss goody two shows, Grace, even. A _thousand_ times better than Jake. I’ve never _tasted_ human blood,” she announced proudly.

She understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was only _almost_ as clean.

“I _did_ murder five humans,” she told me in a negligent tone. “If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood; I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist that... and I didn’t want any part of them in me again, see.” She said, shrugging dismissively.

I tried not to focus on the word which somehow made everything she’d already told me a thousand times worse.

_Again._

“I saved Arthur for last.” She continued quickly, almost flippant as her lips curved slightly. I wondered if she was trying to distract me from what she apparently knew I would have been thinking. “I hoped that he would hear of his friends’ deaths and understand, that he’d know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault’s, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Heh; seven murders,” she corrected herself. “I forgot about his guards. They only took a second.” She snorted dismissively. “I was... overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really.” She laughed quietly. “I cut my hair and wore a wedding dress I’d stolen, _especially_ for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me; a real, high pitched squeal, like a scared little girl. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea; it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower—”

She broke off suddenly, and glanced down at me as if surprised I was even there. “Huh,” she said in a curious voice. “Not scaring you much, am I?”

“Were you trying to?” I asked, cocking my head and grinning lopsidedly.

“I got carried away.” She admitted.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m surprised Jake didn’t tell you more about it.”

“He doesn’t like to tell other people’s stories; he feels like he’s betraying confidences, because he hears so much more than just the parts they mean for him to hear.” I explained, trying to stop myself from grinning like a fool as I thought of him. “He did mention offering for you to leave with him; but that instead, you convinced him to stay.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he was a prize prat around then.” She sniggered. “Idiot listens to me sayin’ how much I resent all this, and then offers to take me out and gimme a nice guilt murderer to eat? Yeah, I had a few words for him… much softer, more ladylike words than I’d use now; but there was a lot of ‘em, and he soon got the message.” She laughed quietly, before she sighed and shook her head. “I probably ought to give him more credit. Dumbass is really kinda decent, isn’t he?”

“I think so.”

“I can tell.” She snorted, then she sighed. “I guess… I haven’t exactly been fair to you, either, Taylor. Did he tell you why? Or was that too confidential?”

“He said it was because I was human. He said it was harder for you to have someone on the outside who knew.”

Zahra’s frustrated sigh interrupted me. “Now I’m really gonna have to kick his ass… for making me feel guilty. He’s been a heck of a lot kinder to me than I deserve.” She seemed warmer as she laughed dryly, like she’d let down some guard that had never been absent in my presence before. “What a dirty, rotten liar that asshole is.” She laughed again.

“He was lying?” I asked, suddenly wary.

“Well, that’s probably putting it too strongly. He just didn’t tell you the whole story. What he told you was true, even truer now than it was before. However, at the time...” She broke off, chuckling nervously. “It’s embarrassing. You see, at first, I was mostly jealous because he wanted you and not me.”

Her words sent a thrill of confusion through me. Sitting there in the silver light, she was more beautiful than anything else I could imagine; but, Jake had said he didn’t swing that way. Was that another lie? Because I was pretty sure; I could _not_ compete with Zahra.

“But you love Craig...” I mumbled.

“Oh god, whatever it is in your head right now; just no, okay?” She choked, as she shook her head back and forth, amused and horrified together. “I don’t want Jake that way, Taylor. Don't think I even would in my past life. I… feel moderate affection toward him, as a brother. Sometimes. But he’s pissed me off since the first moment I heard him speak and that lame ass drawl of his.” She snorted, as I bit my lip and fidgeted awkwardly.

"I like his accent."

"You would." She scoffed, but I had an inkling that it was to prevent an amused chuckle. “You gotta cut me some slack, though... I was so used to people wanting me. And Jake wasn’t the least bit interested. It frustrated me, even offended me in the beginning. But he never wanted anyone, so it didn’t bother me long. Even when we first met Raj’s clan in the Ural Mountains, all the chicks that passed through! Jake never showed the slightest preference… I kinda just figured he was asexual or a Eunic or something; which explained the permanent stick which seemed to be up his ass.” She explained. “And then he met _you_.” She looked at me with confused eyes.

I was only half paying attention. I was thinking about Jake and this Raj and _all the chicks,_ I wondered what the guys looked like at those covens, too. And my lips pressed together in a hard line. 

“Not that you aren’t uh, ya know… good looking and all, Taylor... I guess.” she said, misreading my expression. “But it just meant that; he found you more attractive than me. I’m vain enough that I minded.”

“But you said ‘at first.’ That doesn’t still... bother you, does it? I mean, we both know you’re the most beautiful person on the planet.”

I laughed at having to say the words; it was so obvious. How odd that Zahra should need such reassurances.

Zahra laughed quietly, too. “Thanks, dork. And no, it doesn’t really bother me anymore. Jake's always been more than a little strange.” She snorted. “It wasn’t till after we fought about you that he even told me that he wasn’t into girls at all. Almost a bloody century we’ve known each other, and he never said a thing! Short ass, fuckwit. Pissed me off even more that Mike knew.” She added, rolling her eyes. "He said he thought I figured it out my own, but I call bullshit. Weren't obvious, he never checked Craig or Kele out either!"

I hide a smile behind my hand, but it faded with my amusement. “But you still don’t like me,” I whispered.

Her grin faded too. “I’m..." she sighed and grimaced. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that.”

We sat in silence for a moment, and she didn’t seem inclined to go on.

“Would you tell me why? Did I do something..?” Was she angry that I’d put her family; her Craig, in danger? Time and time again. Rex, and now Jeanine...

“No, you haven’t done anything,” she murmured. “Not yet.”

I stared at her, perplexed.

“Don’t you get it, Taylor?” Her voice was suddenly more passionate than before, even while she’d told her unhappy story. “You already _have_ everything . You have a whole life ahead of you; everything I want. And you’re going to just throw it away. Can’t you see that I’d trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn’t have, and you’re choosing wrong!”

I flinched back from her fierce expression. I realized my mouth had fallen open and I snapped it shut. “But, you only want the choice; so you can make it, right?” I said, blinking as I cleared my throat and lowered my eyes from her face. “I mean, if you could choose, you wouldn’t hesitate to be a vampire; to be with Craig and everyone…” I rambled, trying to shut myself up when she just watched me silently.

She stared at me for a long moment and, slowly, the fervor in her eyes dimmed. Abruptly, she was abashed. “Huh, I guess there’s that.” She conceded thoughtfully. “Damn… I was so sure that I could do this.” She shook her head, seeming a little dazed by the flood of emotion. “It’s just that it’s harder now than it was then, when it was no more than vanity.”

She stared at the moon in silence. It was a few moments before I was brave enough to break into her reverie.

“Would you like me better if I chose to stay human?”

She turned back to me, her lips twitching into a hint of a smile. “Maybe.”

“You did get some of your happy ending, though,” I reminded her. “You got Craig.”

“I got half.” She grinned. “You know that I saved Craig’s dumb ass from a bear that was mauling him, and carried him home to Mike. But can you guess why I stopped the bear from eating him?”

I shook my head.

“With the dark curls, the dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain; the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man’s face... he reminded me of Tanya’s little brat. I didn’t want him to die; so much that, even though I hated this life, I was selfish enough to ask Mike to change him for me.” Zahra hung her head and shook it gently, sighing quietly. “I lucked out. Craig is everything I would have asked for, if I’d known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He’s exactly the kind of idiot someone like me needs. And, of course, that dumbass needs me, too. That part worked out better than I could have hoped. But there will never be more than the two of us. And I’ll never sit on a porch somewhere, with him gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandkids.”

Her smile was kind now. It was more terrifying than ever.

“That sounds quite bizarre to you, doesn’t it? In some ways, you are a lot more mature than I was at twenty one. But in other ways... there are many things you’ve probably never thought about seriously. You’re too young to know what you’ll want in ten years, fifteen years; and too young to give it all up without thinking it through. You don’t want to be rash about permanent things, doofus.” She patted my head, but the gesture didn’t feel condescending.

I sighed. “Zahra… you,” I paused, biting my lip as I glanced up at her. “You know that being a guy, being _gay_ , anything like… _that_ for me was going to be a uh, _science_ job, right?” I finally said awkwardly, as Zahra blinked at me. “O-or, adoption or something…” I could feel my face burning, and it only got worse when Zahra began to all out cackle with laughter.

“Oh god, you are exactly right for Jake… only he could need such a dumbass as you in his life.” She choked, shaking her head and wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. “Oh… look, just think about it a little. Once it’s done, it can’t be undone. Grace’s made do with us as substitutes for the family she lost… and Quinn doesn’t remember anything human so she can’t miss it... _You_ will remember, though. It’s a lot to give up.”

But more to get in return, I didn’t say aloud. “Thanks, Zahra. It’s nice to understand... to know you better.”

“I uh, I guess I’m sorry or whatever… for being such a dick.” She grinned. “I’ll try to behave myself from now on.”

I grinned over at her.

We weren’t friends yet, but I was pretty sure she wouldn’t always hate me so much.

“I’ll let you sleep now.” Zahra’s eyes flickered to the bed, and her lips twitched. “I know you’re frustrated that he’s keeping you locked up like this, but don’t give him too bad a time when he gets back. He loves you more than you know. It terrifies him to be away from you. It’s really gross.” She got up silently and ghosted to the door. “Goodnight, Taylor,” she whispered as she shut it behind herself.

“Goodnight, Zahra,” I murmured a second too late.

It took me a long time to fall asleep after that.

When I did sleep, I had a nightmare. I was crawling across the dark, cold stones of an unfamiliar street, under lightly falling snow, leaving a trail of blood smeared behind me. A shadowy angel in a long white dress watched my progress with resentful eyes.

The next morning, Quinn drove me to college while I stared grumpily out the windshield. I was feeling sleep-deprived, and it made the irritation of my imprisonment that much stronger.

“Tonight we’ll go out to Olympia or something,” she promised. “That would be fun, right?”

“Why don’t you just lock me in the basement,” I suggested, “and forget the sugar coating?”

Quinn frowned. “He’s going to take the Porsche back. I’m not doing a very good job. You’re supposed to be having fun.”

“It’s not your fault,” I muttered. I couldn’t believe I actually felt guilty. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

I trudged off to English. Without Jake, the day was guaranteed to be unbearable. I sulked through my first class, well aware that my attitude wasn’t helping anything.

When the bell rang, I got up without much enthusiasm. Caleb was there at the door, holding it open for me.

“Jake hiking this weekend?” he asked sociably as we walked out into the light rain.

“Yeah.”

“You want to do something tonight?”

How could he still sound hopeful?

“Can’t. I’ve got a slumber party,” I grumbled. He gave me a strange look as he processed my mood.

“Who are you—”

Caleb’s question was cut short as a loud, growling roar erupted from behind us in the parking lot.

Everyone on the sidewalk turned to look, staring in disbelief as the noisy black motorcycle screeched to a stop on the edge of the concrete, the engine still snarling.

Diego waved to me urgently.

“Run, Taylor!” he yelled over the engine’s roar.

I was frozen for a second before I understood.

I looked at Caleb quickly. I knew I only had seconds.

How far would Quinn go to restrain me in public?

“I got really sick and went home, okay?” I said to Caleb, my voice filled with sudden excitement.

“Fine,” he muttered.

I clapped Caleb swiftly on the shoulder. “Thanks, Caleb. I owe you one!” I called as I sprinted away.

Diego revved his engine, grinning. I jumped on the back of his seat, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

I caught sight of Quinn, frozen at the edge of the cafeteria, her eyes sparking with fury, her lip curled back over her teeth.

I blew her a kiss and winked.

Then we were racing across the blacktop so fast that my stomach got lost somewhere behind me.

“Hold on,” Diego shouted.

I hid my face in his back as he sped down the highway. I knew he would slow down when we hit the Taino border. I just had to hold on till then. I prayed silently and fervently that Quinn wouldn’t follow, and that Scott wouldn’t happen to see me...

It was obvious when we had reached the safe zone. The bike slowed, and Diego straightened up and howled with laughter. I opened my eyes.

“We made it,” he shouted. “Not bad for a prison break, eh?”

“Good thinking, dude.”

“I remembered what you said about the psychic leech not being about to predict what I’m going to do. I’m glad you didn’t think of this; she wouldn’t have let you go to college.”

“That’s why I didn’t consider it.”

He laughed triumphantly. “What do you want to do today?”

“Anything!” I laughed back. It felt great to be free.


	8. Hothead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels... feels feels feels  
> soak up the feeeeels
> 
> Thankyou for the feedback so far, and wishing Nymphe well; do please keep those prayers coming for her speedy recovery!
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Hothead**

We ended up on the beach again, wandering aimlessly. Diego was still full of himself for engineering my escape, but concern was starting to rear its head.

“Do you think they’ll come looking for you?” he asked, sounding guilty.

“No.” I was pretty confident about that, especially after last time. “They’re going to be furious with me tonight, though.”

He picked up a rock and chucked it into the waves. “You're welcome to stay here instead,” he offered lightly, though his brow was furrowed with guilt.

“Scott would love that,” I snorted sarcastically.

“I bet he wouldn’t mind.”

I didn’t answer. Diego was probably right, and that's what made me grind my teeth together. Scott’s blatant preference for my Taíno friends was so unfair. I wondered if he would feel the same if he knew the choice was really between vampires and werewolves.

“So what’s the latest pack scandal?” I asked lightly, hoping to change the subject from Scott's stupid preferences.

Diego skidded to a halt, and he stared down at me with shocked eyes.

“What? That was a joke.”

“Oh.” He looked away.

I waited for him to start walking again, but he seemed lost in thought.

“ _Is_ there a scandal?” I wondered aloud.

Diego chuckled once, the sound faintly bitter. “I forget what it’s like, not having everyone know everything all the time. Having a quiet, _private_ place inside my head.” He sighed, closing his eyes as he looked up at the sky. "It's nice..."

We walked along the stony beach quietly for a few minutes.

“So what is it?” I finally asked. “That everyone in your head already knows?”

He hesitated for a moment, as if he weren’t sure how much he was going to tell me. Then he sighed and said, “Tom... imprinted. That’s three now. The rest of them are starting to get worried. Maybe it’s more common than the stories say.” He frowned, his lips twisting into a grimace, and then turned to stare at me. He gazed into my eyes without speaking, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“What are you staring at?” I asked, fidgeting and feeling self-conscious.

He blinked, looking surprised. He shook his head and turned away. “Nothing.”

Diego started walking again. Without seeming to think about it, he reached out and took my hand. We paced silently across the rocks.

I thought of how we must look walking hand and hand down the beach, like a couple, certainly; and wondered if I should object. This was starting to look weirdly like my last trip down to Hartfeld; when Diego still had lingering orders hidden in his head. But this was the way it had always been with Diego… No reason to assume the worst about it now.

“Why is Tom's imprinting such a scandal? Considering Sean imprinting on his girlfriend's bestie, it can't exactly be worse, can it?” I asked when it didn’t look like he was going to go on. “Is it because he’s the newest one?”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s another one of those legend things. I wonder when they’re going to stop being surprised that they’re all true?” he muttered to himself.

“Are you going to tell me?" I demanded finally, sighing with frustration. "Or do I have to guess?”

“You’d never get it right." Diego snorted. "See, Tom hasn’t been hanging out with us, you know, until just recently. So he hadn’t been around Estela’s place much.”

“Oh my god!" I choked, feeling my eyes pop wide in disbelief and surprise. "Tom imprinted on Estela, too?” I gasped.

“No! I told you not to guess." Diego scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Estela had her two nieces down for a visit... and Tom met Andrea.”

He didn’t continue. I thought about that for a moment.

“Estela doesn’t want her niece with a werewolf? That’s a little hypocritical,” I said.

But I could understand why she of all people might feel that way. I thought again of the scar across her eye. Sean had lost control just once when he was standing too close to her. Once was all it took... I’d seen the pain in Sean’s eyes when he looked at what he’d done to Estela. I could understand why Estela might want to protect her niece from that.

“Would you please stop guessing? You’re way off." Diego sighed in exasperation. "You're such an assbutt, I swear... Estela doesn’t mind _that_ part, it’s just, well, a little early.”

“What do you mean early ?”

Diego appraised me with narrowed eyes. “Try not to be judgmental, okay?”

I nodded cautiously.

“Andrea is two,” Diego told me.

Rain started to fall. I blinked furiously as the drops pelted my face.

Diego waited in silence. He wore no jacket, as usual; the rain left a spatter of dark spots on his black T-shirt, and dripped through his shaggy hair. His face was expressionless as he watched mine.

“Tom... imprinted... with a _two-year-old_?” I was finally able to ask.

"You're judging." He accused with a slight twitch of his lips.

"Am not!" I immediately rebuffed. I was lying; because I really _was_ judging.

“It happens.” Diego grimaced and shrugged. He bent to grab another rock and sent it flying out into the bay. “Or so the stories say.” He sounded strangely bitter as he said that.

“But she’s just a _baby_ ,” I protested.

He looked at me with dark amusement. “Tom's not getting any older,” he reminded me, an uncharacteristic hint of acid in his tone. “He’ll just have to be patient for a few decades.”

“I... don’t know what to say.”

I was trying my hardest not to be critical, but, in truth, I was horrified. Until now, nothing about the werewolves had bothered me since the day I’d found out they weren’t committing the murders I’d suspected them of.

At the same time; it nagged at me. I was reminded of my talk with Jake, after we returned from Italy, talking about how he'd had to wait so long for me to be born. I frowned, marvelling again just how similar the vampire and the werewolves really were deep at their core; despite their loathing of one another.

“You’re making judgements,” he accused. “I can see it on your face.”

“Sorry,” I muttered, admitting the fact in my distraction. I shook myself and peeked up at him guiltily. “But even you have to admit, it sounds really creepy.”

“It’s not like that; you’ve got it all wrong.” Diego defended his friend, suddenly vehement, even though he looked uneasy himself.

"Whoa, back up there on the growling, dude..." I said, raising my palms toward him and eyeing him warily, as he blinked in surprise, then frowned and glanced away; chagrined by his own behaviour. "I'm not saying it is; I'm just saying… if you were on the outside looking in, what would your first reaction be?"

"But I—"

"Diego." 

Diego squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting to answer. Finally he sighed and looked down at his feet; his silence answer enough. I lowered my hands slowly, frowning at his weird behaviour.

“I get it." He muttered, sighing as he frowned out across the ocean. "It's just… I’ve seen what it’s like, through his eyes. There’s _nothing_ romantic about it at all, not for Tom, not now.” He took a deep breath, frustrated. “It’s so hard to describe. It’s not like love at first sight, really. It’s more like… gravity moves. When you see _them_ , suddenly it’s not the earth holding you here anymore. They do. And nothing matters more than them. And you would do anything for them, _be_ anything for them... You become whatever they need you to be, whether that’s a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." He explained, worrying his lip. “Tom will be the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. There isn’t a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she’s older and needs a friend, he’ll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she’s grown up, they’ll be as happy as Estela and Sean.” A strange, bitter edge sharpened his tone at the very end, when he spoke of Sean.

“Doesn’t Andrea get a choice here?” I wondered, not meaning to voice the question aloud.

“Of course. But why wouldn’t she choose him, in the end?" Diego countered, glancing at me with obvious confusion. "He’ll be her perfect match. Like he was _designed_ for her alone.” The bitterness in his voice didn't match his behaviour at all, and I frowned as I tried to puzzle out his strange mood.

We walked in silence for a moment, till I paused to toss a rock toward the ocean. It fell to the beach several meters short. Diego laughed at me.

“We can’t all be freakishly strong,” I muttered.

He sighed.

“When do you think it will happen for you?” I asked quietly. "Or is it just for those boring, heterosexuals?" I snickered.

His answer was flat and immediate. “Never.”

“It’s not something you can control, is it?”

He was silent for a few minutes. Unconsciously, we both walked slower, barely moving at all.

“Supposedly, you have to see them; the one that’s _meant_ for you.” He said, frowning like he had some awful taste in his mouth.

“And you think that if you haven’t seen them yet, then they're not out there?” I asked skeptically. “Diego, you haven’t really seen much of the world; less than me, even.” I reminded him, as he shivered and frowned, his hand half rising toward his head as he blinked dazedly. "Dude, are you—?"

“No, I haven’t,” he said in a low voice, interrupting my question and looking over at me. His eyes were dull, glazed and faraway. Nonetheless, he looked at my face with an intent and piercing gaze. “But I’ll never see anyone else, Taylor. I only see you. Even when I close my eyes and try to see something else. Ask Tom or Julian. It drives them all crazy.” He said stiffly, his brow twitching briefly, before his face smoothed again.

I stared in disbelief. This was _not_ what I'd been expecting. "Diego…" I dropped my eyes to the rocks in embarrassment, but it abruptly swelled to anger. This was _not_ my best friend. "Dude, we went over this last time I was here. You _know_ you don't see me that way… I thought you said Sean dropped all his orders?"

We weren’t walking anymore. The only sound was of the waves beating against the shore. I couldn’t hear the rain over their roar.

"I…" Diego shook his head, a minimal movement, but still enough that I understood he was _trying_ to break through whatever order was currently holding him.

"Okay, uh…" I fidgeted awkwardly, looking around for some way to wake up my best friend. My eyes flicked down to our linked hands when I felt Diego squeeze briefly. I looked up with a frown, before drawing a deep breath. "Um… sorry, Diego." I murmured, pulling my hand free and mustering my strength. 

The sound of my hand slapping his cheek was like a belly flop into a pool; and it stung worse than a stinging nettle afterwards.

"Son of a—!" I snarled, shaking my afflicted limb out with a scowl, before looking back at Diego with an irritated, if hopeful gaze.

Diego's eyes slowly cleared, their warmth returning as he blinked and looked at me with mounting concern. "Taylor! I do _not—_ " he said, gasping for breath as a tremor ran through him. "Oh god, that _bastard_!" He roared at the sea, a snarl ripping from his throat as he glared into the distance. "I'm gonna… uh," his ire rapidly depleted, and he glanced at me with a crooked grin that melted my own frustration. "Set his girlfriend on him." He finished lamely, as I snorted with amusement. "Sorry about your hand… is it okay?" He asked, half reaching to check, before dropping his hand to his side.

"I'll live… might even be able to use it again, in a week or two." I snorted, eyeing him warily. "How's your head?" I asked pointedly, as Diego scowled and looked away.

"Clear, thanks to you." He said darkly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this… it goes against everything the pack stands for, to abuse his power like this." He said, frowning as he looked back at me. "Why the hell is he trying to make out like we…" he grimaced, looking away; and rather than be offended, I was actually kind of amused.

"Wow. Nice." I snorted, shoving him playfully and wincing when my sore palm stung worse. "But I get it… I'm not into you either, assbutt."

"I just don't get it man…" he sighed, ignoring my attempt at humour. "This doesn't make _sense_."

Our mood turned sour, each of us looking anywhere but each other. My good hand curled into a fist as I cradled my stinging one to my chest; a tendril of hatred blazing as I thought of Sean's behaviour regarding mine and Diego's friendship.

I sighed. “Maybe I’d better go home…"

“No!” Diego protested, surprised by this conclusion.

I looked over at him again reluctantly, and his eyes were anxious now.

“You have the whole day off, right? The bloodsucker won’t be home yet.”

I glared at him.

“No offence intended,” he said quickly. "Slip of the tongue; brought on by… uh, concern and emotional upheaval."

“Yes, I have the whole day. But, Diego...” I shook my head, looking away. "Dude, this is hardly fair on you."

He held up his hands. “Sorry,” he apologised. “I won’t let him make me like that anymore. I’ll just be Diego.”

I sighed. “But if he's able to Jedi mind wipe you like that; to control what you’re thinking...”

“Don’t worry about me,” he insisted, smiling with deliberate cheer, too brightly. “I know what I’m doing, now. Just tell me if I’m upsetting you.”

“I don’t know...”

“C’mon, Taylor. Let’s go back to the house and get our bikes. You’ve got to ride a motorcycle regularly to keep it in tune.”

“I really don’t think I’m allowed.”

“By who? Scott or the- or Jake?”

“Both.”

The rain softened, turned to mist.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he promised.

“Except every one of your friends.”

He shook his head soberly and raised his right hand. “I promise not to think about it.”

I laughed. “If I get hurt, it was because I tripped.”

“Whatever you say.”

Diego fidgeted awkwardly a moment, before he broke out in _my_ grin, and he was suddenly the Diego I missed the most, sunny and warm. "I'll let you slap me again…" he offered leadingly.

I couldn’t help grinning back. "I'm not sure my hand could take that just now…" I cast a sly glance toward him. "Rain-check?" I drawled. Technically I was being a dick, and I knew it; but Diego wasn't phased by my obvious insinuation to my imminent change from mortal to immortal; he laughed and nodded gleefully.

We rode our motorcycles on the back roads around Hartfeld until the rain made them too muddy and Diego insisted that he was going to pass out if he didn’t eat soon. Ricardo greeted me easily when we got to the house, as if my sudden reappearance meant nothing more complicated than that I’d wanted to spend the day with my friend. I wished it really was that simple, with no hurt feelings on either side.

After we ate the sandwiches Diego made, we went out to the garage and I helped him clean up the bikes. I hadn’t been here in months, since Jake had returned and Sean had consequently banned Diego and I from seeing each other, but there was no sense of import to it. It was just another afternoon in the garage.

“This is nice,” I commented when he pulled the warm sodas from the grocery bag. “I’ve missed this place.”

He smiled, looking around at the plastic sheds bolted together over our heads. “Yeah, I can understand that. All the splendour of the Taj Mahal, without the inconvenience and expense of travelling to India.”

“To Cedar Cove's little Taj Mahal,” I toasted, holding up my can.

He touched his can to mine.

“Do you remember last Easter? I think that was the last time you were here; the last time when things were still normal? Well not normal, but just... _easier_ , I mean.”

I laughed. “Of course I remember. I traded a lifetime of servitude for half an Easter egg. That’s not something I’m likely to forget.”

He laughed with me. “That’s right. Hmm, servitude. I’ll have to think of something good.” Then he sighed. “It feels like it was years ago. Another era. A happier one.”

I couldn’t agree with him. This was my happy era now. But I was surprised to realize how many things I missed from my own personal dark ages. I stared through the opening at the murky forest. The rain had picked up again, but it was warm in the little garage, sitting next to Diego. He was as good as a furnace.

His fingers brushed my hand. “Things have really changed.”

“Yeah,” I said, and then I reached out and patted the back tire of my bike. “Scott and I used to be tight, and he was a more chill dad. I hope Ricardo doesn’t say anything about today...” I bit my lip.

“He won’t. He doesn’t get worked up about things the way Scott does. You know, I never stopped feeling guilty for that stupid move with the bike. I’m real sorry about ratting you out to Scott. I wish I hadn’t.”

"Me, too." I rolled my eyes. "But we both know you never would've done it by choice.”

"Still," Diego sighed. “I’m really, really sorry.”

He looked at me hopefully, his wet, tangled black hair sticking up in every direction around his pleading face.

“Oh, fine! You’re forgiven.” I groused, rolling my eyes.

“Thanks, assbutt!”

We grinned at each other for a second, and then his face clouded over.

“You know that day, when Sean made me bring him over to your college on the bike... I’ve been wanting to ask you something,” he said slowly. “But also... not wanting to pry.”

I held very still, a reaction to stress. It was a habit I’d picked up from Jake.

“Were you just being stubborn because you were mad at him, or were you really serious?” He whispered.

“About what?” I murmured back, though I was pretty sure I knew what he meant. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him, but with Sean still somewhere in his head; I knew I had to be careful with my words.

He raised a brow at me. “You know. When you said it was none of Sean's business... if— if he bit you.” He frowned, raising both palms innocently. "I promise, I don't care one way or the other… but I'm curious."

“Diego...” my throat felt swollen. I couldn’t trust him. What if this was just another one of Sean's stupid games?

He seemed to sense my answer regardless. “Were you serious?” he asked, with such genuine curiosity that I couldn't help but sigh and relent.

He was worrying his lip so guiltily, I knew I would tell him anything he asked to make him feel better.

“Yes,” I admitted reluctantly. "I meant it."

Diego inhaled, slow and deep. “I guess I knew that.”

I bit my lip and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

“You know what this will mean?” He asked slowly. “You do understand that, don’t you? What will happen if they break the treaty?”

“We’ll leave first,” I said in a stubborn voice, my chin rising defensively.

His eyes flashed with amusement, their warm depths hopeless. “There wasn’t a geographic limit to the treaty, Taylor. Our great-grandfathers only agreed to keep the peace because the Darwin’s swore that they were different, that humans weren’t in danger from them. They promised they would never kill or change anyone ever again. If they go back on their word, the treaty is meaningless, and they are no different than any other vampires. Once that’s established—”

"Dude, didn’t you break the treaty already?” I asked, grasping at straws. “Wasn’t part of it that you not tell people about the vampires? And you told me. So isn’t the treaty sort of moot, anyhow?” I pressed. "But they've still stuck to it…"

Diego laughed at the reminder, and scratched the back of his neck guiltily. “Yeah, I broke the treaty, back before I believed any of it. And I’m sure they were informed of that.” He grinned playfully at me, before reluctantly sobering. “But it’s not like that gives them a freebie or anything. The guys don't see things how I do, dude… they won't think there’s some, fault for a fault clause. The Darwin's have only one option if they object to what I did. The same option we’ll have when they break the treaty: to attack. To start the war.”

He made it sound so inevitable. I shuddered.

“Diego, it doesn’t have to be that way.”

"For us, sure. But for the guys…" Diego said, spreading his palms helplessly. “It _is_ that way.”

The silence after his declaration felt very loud.

“Will they never forgive me, Diego?” I whispered. As soon as I said the words, I wished I hadn’t. I didn’t want to hear his answer.

“You won’t be Taylor anymore,” he told me. “My friend won’t exist to them. There’ll be no one to forgive.”

“That sounds like a pretty determined no,” I whispered. I took a deep breath. No sense in shying away from it, now we were on the topic. "What about you?"

We faced each other for an endless moment.

"Taylor…" Diego said, swallowing thickly as he shook his head. My heart leapt into my throat, until he broke out in a wide grin. "You can't get rid of me that easily, assbutt." He teased.

"Oh my god, you _asshole_ …" I choked, hiccupping as I shoved at his shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again, you huge jerk." I sniffed, angrily wiping beneath my eyes as Diego snorted and gave me a one armed hug.

"A vampire, and a werewolf _cannot_ be friends." A new voice intruding on our moment made us both jump, turning toward the newcomer in surprise that rapidly melted into fury.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I demanded, sneering at Sean in frustration. "What, do you get a kick out of hurting us or something?" I pushed, ignoring the way Sean's jaw flexed irritably. "Low… not even a _bloodsucker_ would do that to one of their own, and especially not an outsider."

Sean's expression darkened, his eyes flicking between our furious expressions. "It's not my fault if Diego's fighting his feelings for you." He said stiffly. "I'm trying to protect my pack; it's dangerous to repress this. I know." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Diego doesn't _have_ feelings for me!" I hissed, scowling at him irritably when he raised a dubious brow at me. "Not like _that_ , he doesn't." I insisted confidently.

"You sure about that?" Sean demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Diego beat me to it. "He is, but even more to the point, _I_ am." He growled, his expression thunderous. “Who the hell do you think you are, here? This is abusing the position of Alpha, the guys are gonna flip; let alone _Estela—_ ” he began viciously, scowling at Sean in disbelief and disappointment.

“Estela, is _not_ gonna get dragged into pack business again, Diego.” Sean spoke over him, his eyes hard. “I let you off with it last time you brought this up in front of her, but I _won’t_ tolerate insubordination like that again. You _won’t_ be telling her anything, accidental or otherwise.”

“Jesus, Sean, get a _grip_ already!” I yelled, glaring at him when Diego’s jaw snapped closed with an audible click. “What, you can’t handle you’re girlfriend knowing what an interfering, controlling son of a bitch you are?”

“It’s got nothing to do with her.” Sean repeated tensely, his eyes narrowing as his fingers gripped his arms tightly. 

“ _Our_ _friendship_ has nothing to do with you, but you keep butting in anyway.” I spat back, shaking my head in disgust. “You’re nothing but a bully right now. At least no vampire I’ve ever known has behaved so despicably.” I said vehemently, choosing not to mention Rex, Jeanine or any of the Volturi. 

I suspected he guessed my small deceit from the raising of his eyebrow. “Is that why you want to be one of those disgusting parasites?” He asked, cocking his head as a snarl ripped from Diego’s throat. 

“Dude, don’t.” I said, quickly stepping in his way and pressing my hand to his chest, preventing him from moving toward Sean.

Stepping into the path of an angry werewolf probably wasn’t my smartest move ever, then again I was dating a vampire who could probably crush me without a thought; but that was a risk I would happily take every second of every day, because Jake’s kisses were way more than just ‘worth it’. 

“It’s not worth it, Diego… don’t give in to it.” Diego flinched away from me, worried despite my own lack of concern, that he might hurt me when in such a state. “He’s just being an asshole, because power corrupts.” I sneered, as Sean glowered at me.

“You think I like having to keep getting involved? That I have to keep reminding you that werewolves and vampires _cannot_ be best buddies?” He demanded. “They are nothing but bloodsucking, life leeching _parasites_ … and you _chose_ to join them, Taylor.” He said, shaking his head in disappointment and disbelief.

“Yeah, I did.” I said, lifting my chin as I glared back at Sean. “Even though Jake fought tooth and nail against it, even though he doesn’t want me to lose my soul, even though he _left_ so I wouldn’t want him… it’s what I chose. Because I don’t want to live a boring human life. I want to be with him, the man I love, for eternity. Tell me what the hell is wrong with that?”

“Nothing.” Diego bit out, as I glanced at him in surprise. He rolled his eyes at my expression and nudged me playfully; though slightly harder than he first intended, due to his lingering temper. "Don't be an idiot right now, enemy of the pack or not, you'll always be my best friend." He huffed, as I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Diego…" I whispered emotionally, my lower lip trembling. "You're so gay." Diego snorted and rolled his eyes as I laughed quietly, turning toward Sean and quickly sobering. "You see? It doesn't matter which side of your stupid line either one of us is on… you can't stop us being _family_." I said firmly.

"Taylor, if you go through with this; there will be war." He said with an air of finality. "You don't seem to care that your misinformed decision is going to force your so called _best friend_ to have to kill you… who do you think it's gonna be, has to watch him deal with that when you're gone?"

"The only one trying to force that on any of us is _you_ ." I snarked back, flicking my gaze to Diego uncertainly. "The Darwin's would never be so pigheaded about this, if someone made an informed decision to join your… _pack_."

"Well, thanks to your little leech friends, we don't _get_ a choice." Sean snarled back viciously, as I winced and looked away.

"You can't punish them for something they didn't even know about." I muttered, my brow furrowing as I looked back over at Sean thoughtfully. "So, your treaty says that of one of the Darwin's _bites_ a human, then they break it?" I asked abruptly.

Sean narrowed his eyes at me, not missing the new determination in my posture and tone. "Yes." He said stiffly.

"So if it _wasn't_ one of them; the treaty would be intact?" I asked, raising a brow when Sean blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Well, it's not like I haven't been attacked and bitten by an outsider before… I'm curious whether Jake and his family coming to save me; _preventing_ me from turning, was breaking the treaty…" I said, glaring as I raised my.hand and flashed my cold scar at him. "What if they hadn't got there in time? If Rex had killed me like he planned to, or if his bite had just turned me? Are you that eager for war, you would have blamed them?"

"I—" Sean balked, shaking his head slightly. "That… didn't happen though. It's pointless to speculate."

"Okay…" I said, narrowing my eyes. "What if _Jeanine_ bites me?" 

"That won't happen." Sean insisted.

"Humour me."

Sean grimaced, but eventually answered through clenched teeth. "Then we destroy her."

"And me right after?"

Sean stood stiffly, refusing to answer as he glared at me. His silence was answer enough.

"You're a real piece of work, Sean Gayle." I hissed, shaking my head in disgust. I turned my back, taking Diego's hands in mine. "I'm sorry, Diego… but I won't let him keep using me against you; keep _hurting_ you like this." I whispered.

Diego's expression twisted with grief, understanding my intent as he wrapped me in a bear hug. “Is this goodbye then, Taylor?” He asked miserably.

Sean frowned, his fierce expression melting in surprise. “What?" He said, surprised by our exchange. "You still have a few years. I thought you wanted to be friends until you were out of time?”

“ _Pfft_ , years? Hell no, Sean, not years.” I shook my head, and laughed once without humour, pulling away from Diego and squeezing his hands gently. “ _Weeks_ is more accurate.”

I was not expecting his reaction.

He was suddenly quivering furiously, and there was a loud pop as Diego's soda can hit a wall and exploded; thrown aside when he shoved me back a step and moved to block me from Sean. Soda flew everywhere, soaking me, like it was spraying from a hose.

“Diego!” I started to complain, but I fell silent when I realised that his whole body was quivering with anger. He glared at Sean, a growling sound building in his chest as his Alpha stared at me in horror, disbelief and fury.

"It's not possible…" Sean muttered, clutching the sides of his head. "It can't… it can't be!"

I froze in place, too shocked to remember how to move.

The shaking rolled through him, getting faster, until it looked like he was vibrating. His shape blurred.

And then Diego _snarled_ ; and Sean squeezed his eyes tight in concentration; the quivering slowed until only his hands were shaking.

“Weeks,” Sean said in a flat monotone.

I couldn’t respond; I was still frozen.

He opened his eyes. They were beyond fury now.

“He’s going to change you into a _filthy_ _bloodsucker_ in just a few weeks !” He hissed through his teeth.

Too stunned to take offense at his words, I just nodded mutely.

His face turned green under his dark skin.

"Leave it alone, Sean." Diego warned, growling as he glared. "It's nothing to do with u—"

"Shut up and stand aside!" Sean ordered roughly, his eyes furious as he locked his gaze on Diego; who winced and shivered with pain as he tried to ignore him. "I said _move_!" 

"Stop it!" I yelled, shoving at Diego to make him move as he'd been ordered, despising the way he flinched with the effort to stay stood before me. "Diego, just move already… we both know Sean's a power crazed _asshole_ who doesn't care if he hurts his pack." I said waspishly, throwing Sean a glare as I finally succeeded in moving Diego aside slightly.

"Tell me now." Sean barked at me, his glare burning my back as I bit my lip and worried over Diego. "Taylor! You tell me godammit, is he really—"

“Of course, Sean!” I yelled back dismissively, wishing the jerk would shut the hell up; or better yet leave.

"Why of course? Why _weeks_?" He demanded.

"Because they won't give me what I want and change me _now!"_ I screamed, rounding on him with a furious glare. "I've wanted this, since before I even knew what Jake was! I wanted it; _me_ !" I hissed, too pissed off to care that I was mouthing off at a werewolf who had already hurt a human by losing his temper. "I begged, pleaded and finally _bargained_ to get my own way; and I am _not_ about to let you punish them for _my_ decision!" I panted, my chest heaving from my fierce ranting. “What’s the point in waiting, Sean?" I asked after a moment of stunned silence, lowering my voice with what felt like a herculean effort. "He’s all I want. What else can I do?”

I’d meant that as a rhetorical question.

His words cracked like snaps of a whip. “Anything. Anything else. You’d be better off dead. I'd rather you were.”

I recoiled like he’d slapped me. It hurt worse than if he had.

"Sean, no!" Diego yelled, and then he yelped, cringing as he fell to his knees and pressed his hands against the sides of his head.

"Diego!" I cried, dropping to my knees beside him and reaching for him helplessly; not sure what I could do to help.

"You see what your friendship is doing to him, Taylor?" Sean sneered. "This is his future, until the day you die now." He taunted.

It was this taunt, thrown at me carelessly as I watched my best friend bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain; as a matching pain shot through me, that my own temper burst into flame.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky,” I snarled at Sean, lurching to my feet after squeezing Diego's shoulder briefly. “Maybe I’ll get hit by a truck on my way back.” 

I grabbed my motorcycle and pushed it out into the rain. Sean didn’t move as I passed him. As soon as I was on the small, muddy path, I climbed on and kicked the bike to life. The rear tire spit a fountain of mud toward the garage, and I hoped that it hit him.

I got absolutely soaked as I sped across the slick highway toward the Darwin’s house. The wind felt like it was freezing the rain against my skin, and my teeth were chattering before I was halfway there.

Motorcycles were too impractical for Cedar Cove. I would sell the stupid thing first chance I got.

Somewhere deep down, I knew I didn't want that; but I was too pissed to care. I distantly hoped Diego was okay, now that I wasn't there to cause him more pain.

I walked the bike into the Darwin’s cavernous garage and was unsurprised to find Quinn waiting for me, perched lightly on the hood of her Porsche. Quinn stroked the glossy yellow paint.

“I haven’t even had a chance to drive it.” She sighed.

“Sorry,” I spit through my rattling teeth.

“You look like you could use a hot shower,” she said, offhand, as she sprang lightly to her feet.

“Yep.”

She pursed her lips, taking in my expression carefully. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

She nodded in assent, but her eyes were raging with concern.

“Do you want to go to Tacoma tonight?”

“No." I bit out. "Can I go home?”

She grimaced.

“Never mind, Quinn.” I said tightly. “I’ll stay for your sake.” I didn't mean to take my fury out on her, but I didn't trust myself not to break down and cry if I didn't continue to fan my temper.

“Thanks,” she sighed in relief.

I went straight to the shower and then to bed, slamming all the doors behind me as the other's all watched with concern. I told myself I would apologise in the morning, as I curled up on his sofa again. It didn't take long for my fury to abandon me, and within minutes I was crying. I lost track of time; and slipped into darkness.

It was still dark when I woke. I was groggy, but I knew it wasn’t near morning yet. My eyes closed, and I stretched, rolling over. It took me a second before I realised that the movement should have dumped me onto the floor. And that I was much too comfortable.

I rolled back over, trying to see. It was darker than last night; the clouds were too thick for the moon to shine through.

“Sorry,” he murmured so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. “I didn’t mean to wake ya.”

I tensed, waiting for the fury; both his and mine, but it was only quiet and calm in the darkness of his room. I could almost taste the sweetness of reunion in the air, a separate fragrance from the perfume of his breath; the emptiness when we were apart left its own bitter aftertaste, something I didn’t consciously notice until it was removed.

There was no friction in the space between us. The stillness was peaceful; not like the calm before the tempest, but like a clear night untouched by even the dream of a storm.

And I didn’t care that I was supposed to be angry with him. I didn’t care that I was supposed to be angry with everyone. I reached out for him, found his hands in the darkness, and pulled myself closer to him. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his chest. My lips searched, hunting along his throat softly, to his stubbled chin, until I finally found his lips.

Jake kissed me softly for a moment, and then he chuckled. “I 's all braced for the wrath that 's gonna put grizzlies to shame, an' _this_ is what I get?" He teased smugly, his hands tracing my back gently. "I oughta piss ya off more often.”

“Give me a minute to work up to it,” I mumbled, too occupied with kissing him again to make a truly witty retort. I arched against him, as one hand trailed ice over my shoulders and up to my neck.

“I’ll wait as long's ya need,” he whispered against my lips. His fingers knotted in my hair.

My breath was becoming uneven. “Maybe in the morning.”

“Whatever ya want.”

“Welcome home,” I murmured while his cold lips pressed under my jaw. “I’m glad you came back.”

“'S a very good thing.”

“Mmm,” I agreed, tightening my arms around his neck.

His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paused there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip.

I stopped breathing. This wasn’t the kind of thing he usually allowed, minus the one time he was grovelling after Scott's awful attempt at a sex talk. Despite his cold hands, I felt suddenly as if I were on fire. His lips moved in the hollow at the base of my throat. Hope and desire leapt through me like a blazing flame.

“Not to bring on ya ire prematurely or anythin',” he whispered, “but d'ya mind tellin' me just what it is 'bout this bed that ya object to?”

Before I could answer, before I could even concentrate enough to make sense of his words, he rolled to the side, pulling me on top of him. He held my face in his hands, angling it up so that his mouth could reach my throat. My breathing was too loud; it was almost embarrassing, but I couldn’t care quite enough to be ashamed.

“The bed?” he asked again. “I think it’s kinda nice.”

“It’s unnecessary,” I managed to gasp.

He pulled my face back to his, and my lips shaped themselves around his. Slowly this time, he rolled till he hovered over me. He held himself carefully so that I felt none of his weight, but I could feel the cool marble of his body press against mine. My heart was hammering so loudly that it was hard to hear his quiet laughter.

“That’s debatable,” he disagreed. “This'd be pretty difficult on a couch.”

Cold as ice, his tongue lightly traced the shape of my lips, as his body rolled gently over mine. Too gently. I wanted so much more; so much closer.

My head was spinning; the air was coming too fast and shallow.

“Did you change your mind?” I asked breathlessly. Maybe he’d rethought all his careful rules. Maybe there was more significance to this bed than I’d originally guessed. My heart pounded almost painfully as I waited for his answer.

Jake sighed, rolling back so that we were on our sides again.

“Don’t be a dumbass, Taylor,” he said, disapproval strong in his voice. Clearly, he understood exactly what I meant. “Was just tryin' to illustrate the benefits of the bed ya don’t seem to like. Don’t get carried away.”

“Too late,” I muttered petulantly. “And I like the bed... now.” I added, curling closer to him and attempting to roll my hips in the same teasing way he had against me. I gave up pretty quickly. 

Jake was perfect at everything; I was just clumsy and awkward.

“Good.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed my forehead. “I do'n all.”

“But I still think it’s unnecessary,” I continued. “If we’re not going to get carried away, what’s the point?”

He sighed again. “For the hundredth time, Taylor; 's too dangerous.”

“I _like_ danger,” I insisted, biting my lip and peeking at him from beneath my lashes.

“I _know_.” There was a sour edge to his voice, and I realised that he would have seen the motorcycle in the garage.

“I’ll tell _you_ what’s dangerous,” I said quickly, before he could move to a new topic of discussion. “I’m going to spontaneously combust one of these days; and you’ll have no one but yourself to blame.”

He started to push me away.

“What are you doing?” I objected, clinging to him desperately.

“Protecting ya from combustion. If this' too much for ya...”

“I can handle it,” I whined, clawing at him urgently. "Come on, you just got back..!" He let me worm myself back into the circle of his arms.

“I’m sorry I gave ya the wrong impression,” he said. “I never meant to make ya unhappy. That weren’t nice.”

“Actually, it was very, _very_ nice.” I countered, grinning stupidly. 

He took a deep breath. “Ain’t ya tired? I oughta let ya sleep.”

“No, I’m not. I don’t mind if you want to give me the wrong impression again.”

“'S prob'ly a bad idea. Ya ain't the only one gets carried away.”

“Yes, I am,” I grumbled.

He chuckled. “Ya got no idea, Taylor. It don’t help that ya so eager to undermine my self-control, either.”

“I refuse to apologise for that.”

“Can I apologise?”

“For what?”

“Ya angry with me, remember?”

“Oh... that.” It all seemed so long ago now.

“I’m sorry. I were wrong. It’s much easier to have the proper perspective when I got ya safely here.”

His arms tightened around me. “I go a little nuts when I try'n leave ya…" he trailed off, choosing not to mention the reason why. "Don’t think I’ll go so far again. Ain't worth it.”

I smiled. “Didn’t you find any wicked, mean old wolves?”

“Yeah, I did, actually. Still ain't worth the damn anxiety. I’m sorry for havin' Quinn hold ya hostage, though. Was a bad idea.”

“Yes,” I agreed.

“I won’t do it again.”

“Okay,” I said easily. He was already forgiven. “But slumber parties do have their advantages...” I curled myself closer to him, pressing my lips into the indentation over his collarbone. “ _You_ can hold me hostage any time you want.”

“Mmm,” he sighed. “I may take ya up on that.”

“So is it my turn now?”

“Your turn?” his voice was confused.

“To apologise.”

“What've _you_ gotta apologise for?”

“Aren’t you mad at me?” I asked blankly.

“Nah.”

It sounded like he really meant it.

I felt my eyebrows pull together. “Didn’t you see Quinn when you got home?”

“Yeah… she was pretty worried 'bout ya. They all were bein' honest.”

I chose to ignore his gentle probing. “Are you going to take her Porsche back?”

“'Course I ain't. Was a bloody gift.” I wished I could see his expression. His voice sounded as if I’d insulted him.

“Don’t you want to know what I did?” I asked, starting to be puzzled by his apparent lack of concern.

I felt him shrug. “I’m always interested in everythin' ya do, Boy Scout; but ya ain’t gotta tell me unless ya wanna.”

“But I went to Hartfeld.”

“I know.”

“And I ditched college.”

“So'd I.”

I stared toward the sound of his voice, tracing his features with my fingers, trying to understand his mood. “Where did all this tolerance come from?” I demanded.

He sighed.

“I decided... ya were right. My problem before was more 'bout my prejudice 'gainst werewolves than anythin' else. I’m gonna try'n be more reasonable. To trust ya judgement with ya 'lil… with Diego. If ya say 's safe; I’ll believe ya.”

“Wow.”

“And, most importantly… I ain't willin' to let this drive a wedge between us.”

As soon as the words left his lips I surged forward, and claimed them in a hard kiss. He hummed in surprise, sucking in a startled breath before chuckling and gently pushing me away.

I rest my head against his chest and closed my eyes, totally in awe of this magnanimous being who'd for some reason, decided I was worthy of him. My eyes stung, and I sniffed quietly; overwhelmed by gratitude and love for this man who was willing to trust me.

“So...” he murmured in a casual tone. “Did ya make plans to go to Hartfeld 'gain soon?”

My good feelings vanished; sinking abruptly into an empty hole in the pit of my stomach. I didn’t answer. His question brought back the memory of Sean's hateful words, of Diego’s pain, and my throat was suddenly tight.

He misread my silence and the tension in my body.

“Just so I can make plans,” he explained quickly. “I don’t want ya to feel like ya gotta hurry back 'cause I’m sittin' 'round waitin' for ya.”

“No,” I said in a voice that sounded strange to me. Hollow. “I don’t have plans go back.”

“Oh." He said, clearly surprised. I could almost hear his brain whirling, trying to figure out my thoughts. "Ya don’t gotta do that for me...”

I rolled my eyes at his ego, my finger tracing absently over his pectoral beneath his t shirt. “I... don’t think I’m welcome anymore,” I whispered.

Jake was silent a moment, trying to work out my puzzling behaviour. “Did ya run over someone’s cat?” he asked lightly. I knew he didn’t want to force the story out of me, but I could hear the curiosity and concern burning behind his words.

“No.” I took a deep breath, and then mumbled quickly through the explanation. “Sean turned up." I said, as Jake tensed. "I thought they would have realised... I didn’t think it would surprise him.”

Jake waited while I hesitated.

“He wasn’t expecting... that it was so soon.”

“Ah,” Jake said quietly.

“He said it'd be better for everyone if I were really dead. That he'd rather I were.” My voice broke on the last word. "Diego tried to tell him off for it… and it hurt him so much. Sean—" I swallowed thickly. "Sean said it was my fault."

Jake was too still for a moment, controlling whatever reaction he didn’t want me to see.

Then he crushed me gently to his chest. “I’m so sorry, Boy Scout.”

“I thought you’d be glad,” I whispered.

“Glad over somethin' that’s hurt ya?” he murmured into my hair. “Never, Taylor.”

I sighed and relaxed, fitting myself to the stone shape of him. But he was motionless still, tense.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“It’s nothin'.”

“You can tell me.”

He paused for a minute. “It might make ya mad.”

"I thought you like it when I get mad." 

"Not _that_ kinda mad."

“I still want to know.”

He sighed. “I could literally kill him for sayin' that to ya. I wanna.”

I laughed halfheartedly. “I guess it’s a good thing you’ve got so much self-control.”

“I _could_ slip.” His tone was thoughtful.

“If you’re going to have a lapse in control, I can think of a _much_ better place for it.” I reached for his face, trying to pull myself up to kiss him. His arms held me tighter, restraining.

He sighed. “Do I always gotta be the responsible one?”

I grinned in the darkness. “No. Let me be in charge of responsibility for a few minutes... or hours.”

"Hmm, temptin'..." he admitted with a fond chuckle.

"So give in." I whispered, kissing whatever parts of him I could reach.

“Goodnight, Taylor.”

“Wait; there was something else I wanted to ask you about.”

“What’s that?”

“I was talking to Zahra last night...”

His body tensed again. “Yeah. She was thinkin' 'bout that when I got in. Gave ya a lot to think 'bout, didn’t she?”

His voice was anxious, and I realised that he thought I wanted to talk about the reasons Zahra’d given me for staying human. But I was interested in something much more pressing.

“She told me a little bit... about the time your family lived in the Ural Mountains.”

There was a short pause; this beginning took him by surprise. “Yeah?”

“She mentioned something about a bunch of _girl_ vampires... and you.”

He didn’t answer, though I waited for a long moment.

“Don’t worry,” I said, after the silence had grown uncomfortable. “She told me you didn’t... show any preference. But I was just wondering, you know, if any of _them_ had. Shown a preference for you, I mean.”

Again he said nothing.

“Which one?” I asked, trying to keep my voice casual, and not quite managing. “Or was there more than one?”

No answer. I wished I could see his face, so I could try to guess what this silence meant.

“Quinn will tell me,” I said. “I’ll go ask her right now.”

His arms tightened; I was unable to squirm even an inch away.

“'S late,” he said. His voice had a little edge to it that was something new. Sort of nervous, maybe a little embarrassed. “'Sides, I think Quinn stepped out with Kele...”

“It’s bad...” I guessed. “It’s really bad, isn’t it?” I started to panic, my heart accelerating as I imagined the flood of gorgeous immortal rivals I’d never realised I had. "Oh god…"

“Calm down, Taylor,” he said, kissing the tip of my nose. “Ya bein' an idiot.”

“Am I? Then why won’t you tell me?”

“'Cause there’s nothin' to tell! Ya blowin' this ya outta proportion here.”

“Which one?” I insisted.

He sighed. “Yvonne flirts a lot to piss her fella off… they're a pair of pirates from 'round the sixteen hundreds, but she don't ever mean nothin' by it." He said. " Kate… expressed a 'lil interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentleman like fashion, that I ain't got no interest in… girl stuff. End of story.”

I kept my voice as even as possible. “Tell me something... what do Kate and Yvonne look like?”

“Just like the rest of us; white skin, natural eyes unless we're doin' somethin' supernatural...” he answered too quickly.

“And, of course, extraordinarily beautiful.”

I felt him shrug.

“I s'pose, to human eyes,” he said, indifferent. “Ya know what, though?”

“What?” My voice was petulant.

He put his lips right to my ear; his cold breath tickled. “I prefer guys.”

“So if they were guys you wouldn't have hesitated.”

He was silent a moment, seemingly stumped for a heartbeat. “They ain't at all my type.”

I thought about that for a while, trying to concentrate as his lips moved slowly along my cheek, down my throat, and back up again. He made the circuit three times before I spoke.

“I... guess that’s okay, then,” I decided.

“Hmm,” he whispered against my skin. “Ya ridiculously hot when ya jealous. 'S surprisingly enjoyable.”

I scowled into the darkness. "I really think that comment deserves a kiss."

"Why's that, exactly?" Jake snickered softly.

"Because it pissed me off, obviously." 

"That so?" He murmured, and I felt his smile against my cheek as he dusted light kisses along my jaw.

"I-it is…" My heart was trying to sprint right out of my chest, my fingers clutching at Jake as his lips found mine; though for only a brief, soft kiss.

“'S late,” he said again, murmuring, almost crooning now, his voice smoother than silk. “Sleep, my Boy Scout. Dream… I dunno, happy shit. Ya the only one who's ever touched my heart. It'll always be _yours_. Sleep, my only love.”

I blinked, staring up at where I guessed his face was. "Did..?" I stifled a giggle. "Did you just try to be romantic?" I snickered, as Jake sighed at my amusement.

"Just… shut up'n go to sleep, Taylor." Jake grumbled, as I laughed quietly and kissed under his jaw in unrepentant apology.

"I think I need some encouragement..." I murmured, sensing his exasperated smile. "You know.. incentive. Something to wake up to..." 

Jake ignored my unsubtle hinting, instead he started to hum my lullaby, and I knew it was only a matter of time till I succumbed, so I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest.


	9. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited? I'm excited.
> 
> Do you still hate Sean? Hahaha, sorry not sorry.... Er, maybe a bit sorry?
> 
> Gotta admit, there's a thrill there.
> 
> Enjoy another chapter!! And leaving you guys with this quote 'Kindness is not a weakness; helping others help yourself'
> 
> That said, please drop by a comment and tell us how this chapter made you feel, please and thank you!! Keep wishing Nymphe goodwill.
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Alliance**

Quinn dropped me off in the morning, in keeping with the slumber party charade. It wouldn’t be long until Jake showed up, officially returning from his “hiking” trip. All of the pretenses were starting to wear on me. I most definitely wouldn’t miss _this_ part of being human.

Scott peeked through the front window when he heard me slam the car door. He waved to Quinn, and then went to get the door for me.

“Did you have fun?” Scott asked.

“Sure, it was great. Very…" I paused, trying to find the right word and coming up blank. "Quinn.” I settled on.

I carried my stuff in, dumped it all at the foot of the stairs, and wandered into the kitchen to look for a snack.

“You’ve got a message,” Scott called after me.

On the kitchen counter, the phone message pad was propped up conspicuously against a saucepan.

 _Diego called_ , Scott had written.

_He said -you know who- didn’t mean it, and that -they- are sorry. He wants you to call him._

_Be nice and give him a break._

_He sounded upset_.

I grimaced. Scott didn’t usually editorialize on my messages.

I didn't need three guesses to figure out who _you know who_ was.

Well, Sean bloody Gayle could just go ahead and be upset. I didn’t want to talk to him. Last I’d heard, he wasn’t big on allowing phone calls from the other side. If Sean preferred me dead, then maybe he should get used to the silence. I would text Diego later and ask if Sean was hovering, waiting to pounce on us. If not, then I'd call him.

My appetite evaporated. I turned an about face and went to put my things away.

“Aren’t you going to call Diego?” Scott asked. He was leaning around the living room wall, watching me pick up my things.

“No.”

I started up the stairs.

“That’s not very attractive behavior, Tay-Bear,” he said. “Forgiveness is divine.”

“Mind your own goddamn business,” I snapped, turning to scowl at him. "Do I butt in and tell you not to watch trains? To call a friend? No? Then be bloody respectful of your _son_ and not some… _stranger_ ." I didn't want to fight with Scott; but his determined attempts to interfere in my life was wearing thin. "I am twenty fucking one, dad; you have no idea what's happened or why I'm planning to _text_ Diego telling him I will call later. You need to stop acting so damn preferential and let _me_ decide who I want in my life, or want to talk to, or who's bullshit is too much for me to handle right now."

"Taylor—"

"Don't, Scott." I said, turning abruptly and continuing up the stairs. "It's my goddamn life and not you, or Sean bloody Gayle have a say in how I feel or what I do."

I stalked away, enjoying my flair of self righteousness before it inevitably turned into guilt later.

I knew the laundry was building up, so after I put my toothpaste away and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, I went to strip Scott’s bed. I left his sheets in a pile at the top of the stairs and went to get mine.

I paused beside the bed, cocking my head to the side.

Where was my pillow? I turned in a circle, scanning the room. No pillow. I noticed that my room looked oddly tidy. Hadn’t my black jeans been draped over the low bedpost on the footboard? And I would swear there had been a pair of dirty socks behind the rocking chair, along with the red t shirt I’d tried on two mornings ago, but decided was too dressy for college, hanging over the arm... I spun around again. My hamper wasn’t empty, but it wasn’t overflowing, the way I thought it had been.

Was Scott doing laundry? That was out of character.

“Dad, did you start the wash?” I shouted out my door.

“Um, no,” he shouted back, sounding guilty even through his sulking after my telling off. “Did you want me to?”

“No, I got it. Were you looking for something in my room?”

“No. Why?”

“I can’t find... a top...”

“I haven’t been in there.”

And then I remembered that Quinn had been here to get my pajamas. I hadn’t noticed that she’d borrowed my pillow, too; probably since I’d avoided the bed. It looked like she had cleaned while she was passing through. I blushed for the fact that boyfriends sister had witnessed my room on one of my few slovenly days.

But that red t-shirt really wasn’t dirty, so I went to save it from the hamper.

I expected to find it near the top, but it wasn’t there. I dug through the whole pile and still couldn’t find it.

I knew I was probably getting paranoid, but it seemed like something else was missing, or maybe more than one something. I didn’t even have half a load here.

I ripped my sheets off and headed for the laundry closet, grabbing Scott’s on the way. The washing machine was empty. I checked the dryer, too, half-expecting to find a washed load waiting for me, courtesy of Quinn. Nothing. 

I frowned, mystified.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Scott yelled.

“Not yet.”

I went back upstairs to search under my bed. Nothing but dust bunnies. I started to dig through my dresser. Maybe I’d put the red t shirt away and forgotten.

I gave up when the doorbell rang. That would be Jake.

“Door,” Scott informed me from the couch as I skipped past him.

“Don’t strain yourself, Dad.”

I pulled the door open with a big smile on my face.

Jake’s eyes were wide, golden instead of cerulean as his nostrils flared, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a silent snarl.

“Jake?” My voice was sharp with shock as I read his expression. “What—?”

He put his finger to my lips. “Gimme two seconds,” he whispered. “Don’t move.”

I stood frozen on the doorstep and he... disappeared. He moved so quickly that Scott wouldn’t even have seen him pass. This was most definitely out of character for him.

Before I could compose myself enough to count to two, he was back. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me swiftly toward the kitchen. His eyes darted around the room, and he held me against his body as if he were shielding me from something. I threw a glance toward Scott on the couch, but he was studiously ignoring us.

“Someone’s been here,” he murmured in my ear after he pulled me to the back of the kitchen. His voice was strained; it was difficult to hear him over the thumping of the washing machine.

“I swear that no werewolves—” I started to say.

“Not one of _them_ ,” he interrupted me quickly, shaking his head. “One of _us_.”

His tone made it clear that he didn’t mean a member of his family.

I felt the blood empty from my face.

“Jeanine?” I choked.

“Ain’t a scent I recognize.”

“One of the Volturi,” I guessed.

“Probably.”

“When?”

“That’s why I think ‘s gotta be ‘em; it weren’t long ago, early this mornin’ while Scott was sleepin’. And whoever it was didn’t touch him, so there’s gotta’ve been ‘nother reason they were snoutin’ ‘round.”

“Looking for me.”

He didn’t answer. His body was frozen, a statue.

“What are you two hissing about in here?” Scott asked suspiciously, rounding the corner with an empty popcorn bowl in his hands.

I felt green. A vampire had been in the house looking for me while Scott slept. Panic overwhelmed me, closed my throat. I couldn’t answer, I just stared at him in horror.

Scott’s expression changed. Abruptly, he was grinning. “If you two are having a fight... well, don’t let me interrupt.”

Still grinning, he put his bowl in the sink and sauntered out of the room.

“Let’s go,” Jake said in a low hard voice.

“But Scott!” The fear was squeezing my chest, making it hard to breathe.

He deliberated for a short second, and then his phone was in his hand.

“Craigslist,” he muttered into the receiver. He began talking so fast that I couldn’t understand the words.

It was over in half a minute. He started pulling me toward the door.

“Craig’n Kele’re on their way,” he whispered when he felt my resistance. “They’ll sweep the woods. Scott’s fine.”

I let him drag me along then, too panicked to think clearly. Scott met my frightened eyes with a smug grin, which suddenly turned to confusion. Jake had me out the door before Scott could say anything.

“Where are we going?” I couldn’t stop whispering, even after we were in the car.

“We’re gonna go talk to Quinn,” he told me, his volume normal but his voice bleak.

“You think maybe she saw something?”

He stared at the road through narrowed eyes. “I dunno.”

They were waiting for us, on alert after Jake’s call. It was like walking into a museum, everyone still as statues in various poses of stress.

“What the hell happened?” Jake demanded as soon as we were through the door. I was shocked to see that he was glowering at Quinn, his hands fisted in anger.

Quinn stood with her arms folded tight across her chest. Only her lips moved. “I have no idea. I didn’t see anything.”

“How the fuck’s that even possible ?” he hissed.

“Jake,” I said, swatting his arm with a frown. “Don’t be a jerk. This isn’t Quinn’s fault.” I didn’t like him talking to Quinn this way.

Mike interrupted in a calming voice. “Ain’t a exact science, Grandpa, ya know that.”

“He was in his _room_ , Red. Could’ve still been there; waitin’ for him!”

“I _would_ have seen that.”

Jake threw his hands up in exasperation. “Really? Ya sure?”

Quinn’s voice was cold when she answered. “You’ve already got me watching the Volturis’ decisions, watching for Jeanine’s return, watching Taylor’s every step. You want to add another? Do I just have to watch Scott, or Taylor’s room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Jake, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks.”

“Looks like they already are,” Jake snapped.

“He was never in any danger. There was nothing _to_ see.”

“If ya watchin’ Italy, why didn’t ya see ‘em send—”

“I don’t think it’s them,” Quinn insisted. “I would have seen that.”

“Who else’d leave Scott alive?”

I shuddered.

“I don’t know,” Quinn said.

“Helpful.”

“Stop it, Jake,” I snapped, shoving his shoulder with a scowl. “You’re being a goddamn asshole; and I have had _enough_ of assholes for the rest of my stupid life. Now stop being such a fucking jerk!”

He turned on me, his face still livid, his teeth clenched together. He glared at me for half a second, and then, suddenly, he exhaled. His eyes widened and his jaw relaxed.

“Ya right, Taylor...” He looked at Quinn. “I’m sorry, Red. I shouldn’t be takin’ my shit out on ya. ‘S... outta order.”

“I understand,” Quinn assured him. “I’m not happy about it, either, you know.”

Jake took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s look at this shit strategic like. What’re our options?”

Everyone seemed to thaw out at once. Quinn relaxed and leaned against the back of the couch. Mike walked slowly toward her, his eyes far away. Grace sat on the sofa in front of Quinn, curling her legs up on the seat. Only Zahra remained unmoving, her back to us, staring out the glass wall.

Jake pulled me to the sofa and I sat next to Grace, who shifted to put her arm around me. He held one of my hands tightly in both of his.

“Jeanine?” Mike asked.

Jake shook his head. “Nah. I dunno the scent. He might’ve been from the Volturi, someone I ain’t ever met...”

Quinn shook her head. “Everett hasn’t asked anyone to look for him yet. I _will_ see that. I’m waiting for it.”

Jake’s head snapped up. “Ya watchin’ for an official command.”

“You think someone’s acting on their own? Why?”

“Rowan’s idea,” Jake suggested, his face tightening again.

“Or Harley’s...” Quinn agreed reluctantly. “They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face...”

Jake scowled. “An' motive.”

I couldn’t help but flush with pride at the memory of having actually injured a vampire. Me, weak little human that I was. It was a strange moment of levity amid the gloom.

“It doesn’t make sense, though,” Grace said. “If whoever it was meant to wait for Taylor, Quinn would have seen that. He; or she, had no intention of hurting Taylor. Or Scott, for that matter.”

I cringed at my father’s name.

“It’s going to be fine, Taylor,” Grace murmured, smoothing my hair.

“What the hell’s the point then?” Mike mused.

“Checking to see if I’m still human?” I guessed.

“Possible,” Aleister interjected thoughtfully. “But, neither Harley or Rowan would have been so careful. They would have sent Ralston or Tetra, with the intent to eliminate the threat.” He explained when the others looked towards him in surprise. “My father wouldn’t be particularly bothered with Taylor just yet though, he’s rather… eccentric. If something interests him, he will be the most patient man in the world, after all, he’s nothing but time.” He said, spreading his palms as Jake grimaced, irritated that his suspicions could be so easily dismissed.

Zahra breathed out a sigh, loud enough for me to hear. She’d unfrozen, and her face was turned expectantly toward the kitchen. Jake, on the other hand, looked discouraged.

Craig burst through the kitchen door, Kele right behind him.

“Long gone, brah... hours ago,” Craig announced, disappointed. “Trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting.” He said as he moved toward Zahra.

“‘S bad luck,” Jake muttered. “If he’d gone west... well, it would’ve been nice for those dogs to make ‘emselves useful for once.”

I winced, and Grace rubbed my shoulder.

Kele looked at Mike. “Neither of us recognized him. But here.” He held out something green and crumpled. Mike took it from him and held it to his face. I saw, as it exchanged hands, that it was a broken fern frond. “Maybe you know the scent.”

“Nope,” Mike said. “Ain’t familiar. ‘S not anyone I ever met.”

“Perhaps we’re looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it’s a coincidence...” Grace began, but stopped when she saw everyone else’s incredulous expressions. “I don’t mean a coincidence that a nomad happened to pick Taylor’s house to visit at random... I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around him. Was he wondering what draws us there?”

“Why wouldn’t he just come here then? If he was curious?” Craig demanded.

“ _You_ would,” Grace said with a sudden, fond smile. “The rest of us aren’t always so direct. Our family is very large... he or she might be frightened. But Scott wasn’t harmed. This doesn’t have to be an enemy.”

Just curious. Like Rex and Jeanine had been curious, in the beginning? The thought of Jeanine made me tremble, though the one thing they seemed certain of was that it had not been her. Not this time. She would stick to her obsessed pattern. This was just someone else, a stranger.

I frowned, not sure why this didn’t sit as easily with me as with them.

I pushed my doubts away, putting my faith in my family to be. I was also slowly realizing that vampires were much bigger participants in this world than I’d once thought.

How many times did the average human cross paths with them, completely unaware? How many deaths, obliviously reported as crimes and accidents, were really due to their thirst? How crowded would this new world be when I finally joined it?

The shrouded future sent a shiver down my spine.

The Darwin’s pondered Grace’s words with varying expressions. I could see that Jake did not accept her theory, and that Mike very much wanted to.

Quinn pursed her lips. “I don’t think so. The timing of it was too perfect... This visitor was so careful to make no contact; they picked the one night Taylor wasn’t home and that nobody would notice. Almost like he or she knew that I would see.”

“He could have other reasons for not making contact,” Grace reminded her.

“Does it really matter _who_ it was?” I asked. “Just the chance that _someone_ was looking for me… isn’t that reason enough? We shouldn’t wait for graduation.”

“Nah, Boy Scout,” Jake said quickly. “It ain’t that bad. If ya really in danger, we’ll know.”

I glared at him. “ _You_ were just snarling at everyone because of how bad it was.” I pointed out. “You can’t have it both ways, it’s either bad or it isn’t; and before you even try and say it, an _unknown vampire_ in my room _is_ bad.”

“Don’t be dumb, I always overreact when it comes to _you_ , remember?” Jake attempted weakly. I snorted and turned away.

“Think of Scott,” Mike reminded me. “Think how it’d hurt him if ya just up and disappeared.”

“I _am_ thinking of Scott! He’s the one I’m worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I’m around Scott, _he’s_ a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all _my_ fault!”

“Hardly, Taylor,” Aleister drawled, as Grace squeezed me gently and pet my hair again. “And nothing will happen to Scott. We’re just going to have to be more careful…”

“ _More_ careful?” I repeated in disbelief.

“Station some guards, perhaps.” He mused thoughtfully, ignoring my outburst entirely.

“It’s all going to be fine, Taylor,” Quinn promised; Jake squeezed my hand.

And I could see, looking at all of their beautiful faces one by one, that nothing I could say was going to change their minds.

It was a quiet ride home. I was frustrated. Against my better judgment, as always, I was still human.

“Ya ain’t gonna be alone for a second,” Jake promised as he drove me to Scott’s. “Someone’ll always be with ya. Craig, Quinn, Kele...”

I sighed. “This is beyond ridiculous. They’ll get so bored, they’ll have to kill me themselves, just for something to do.”

Jake gave me a sour look. “Hilarious, Taylor.”

Scott was in a good mood when we got back. He could see the tension between me and Jake, and he was misinterpreting it. He watched me throw together his dinner with a smug smile on his face.

Jake had excused himself for a moment, to do some surveillance, I assumed, but Scott waited till he was back to pass on my messages.

“Diego called again,” Scott said as soon as Jake was in the room. I kept my face empty as I set the plate in front of him.

“Is that a fact?”

Scott frowned. “Don’t be petty, Taylor. He sounded really low.”

I glared at him. “Did you hear a single word I said earlier?”

“I’m just asking you to check on him,” Scott defended, though he did wince guiltily and lower his eyes from mine. “Not so long ago, he would have done the same for you…”

“Is Diego paying you for all the P.R., or are you a volunteer?” I hated that Scott thought this was even about Diego; because it wasn’t. I was happy to talk to _Diego_ , but there was no way for me to trust anymore that it wasn’t just some weird, Sean Gayle mind game.

Scott grumbled incoherently at me until the food cut off his garbled complaint.

I also hated the fact that he didn’t even realize it, when he’d hit his mark. Because that small chance that it _was_ Diego trying to get hold of me, meant I was losing more precious time with him.

My life was feeling a lot like a game of dice right now; would the next roll come up snake eyes? What if something did happen to me? It seemed worse than petty to leave Diego feeling guilty about what his stupid Alpha had said.

But I didn’t want to talk to him; or risk being forced to talk to Sean, with Scott around. I didn’t want to have to watch my every word so I didn’t let the wrong thing slip. Thinking about this made me jealous of Diego and Ricardo’s relationship. How easy it must be when you had no secrets from the person you lived with.

So I decided that I would wait for the morning. I most likely wasn’t going to die tonight, after all, and it wouldn’t hurt Sean to feel guilty for twelve more hours. It might even be good for him. I shot a quick text to Diego to say I would call him in the morning after Scott was out of the house.

When Jake officially left for the evening, I wondered who was out in the downpour, keeping an eye on Scott and me. I felt awful for Quinn or whoever else it might be, but I was still comforted. I had to admit it was nice, knowing I wasn’t alone. And Jake was back in record time.

He let me take advantage of his questionable restraint, which to me seemed unfairly rigid, before he sang me to sleep again and; aware even in unconsciousness that he was there, I slept free of nightmares.

In the morning, Scott left to go fishing with Deputy Nazario before I was up. I decided to use this lack of supervision to be divine.

“I’m going to let Gayle off the hook,” I warned Jake after I’d eaten breakfast.

I grimaced, not really wanting to; but wanting to make things easier for Diego. After all, if my new mystery stalker did wind up slipping through my guard entourage and killing me, I needed the wolves to know that it wasn’t down to the Darwin’s and their precious treaty was still in tact.

“I knew ya’d forgive him,” he said with an easy smile. “Holdin’ grudges ain’t one of ya many talents.”

I rolled my eyes, but I was pleased. It seemed like Jake really was over the whole anti-werewolf thing.

I didn’t look at the clock until after I’d dialed. It was a little early for calls, and I worried that I would wake Ricardo and Diego, but someone picked up before the second ring, so he couldn’t have been too far from the phone.

“Taylor?” A strained voice asked.

“Diego?”

“Dude, I’m so glad to hear from you… you have no idea how boring it’s been—!” he exclaimed, before cutting off abruptly. 

“Diego?” I asked, my stomach sinking in expectation.

“Taylor.”

I sighed as Sean’s voice filtered down the line, unsurprised but disappointed nonetheless by the development.

“Sean.” I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

“I’m sorry...” he said the words stiffly, but he’d clearly been practicing the speech. “I didn’t mean it. I was... angry. But that’s no excuse. I won’t say that it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever said in my life, Estela could tell you that, but I’m sorry all the same. I… I’m going to step back from your friendship with Diego, for as long as you’re human—”

“For god sake, Sean, shut up. I’m not mad anymore.” I grimaced, ignoring Jake’s laughter at my expression. “You’re forgiven.” I forced myself to say.

“Thank you,” he said, the words strangely ringing of the truth; though I still didn’t trust them. “I can’t believe I was such a jerk.”

“Don’t worry about that,” I scoffed. “I’m used to it at this point.”

He laughed, exuberant with relief. “You should come down and see Diego,” he encouraged, as my suspicions grew. “I want to make it up to you too, but I won’t stay long.”

I frowned. “How?”

“Anything you want. Something reckless and fun, right?” He asked knowingly, chuckling quietly.

“Oh, there’s a brilliant idea.”

“Diego will keep you safe,” he promised. “No matter what you want to do.”

I glanced at Jake. His face was very calm, but I was sure this was not the time.

“Not right now.”

“He’s not thrilled with me, is he?” Sean’s voice was ashamed, rather than bitter, for once. “I can’t believe some bloodsucker has actually been better behaved than me.” He sighed, as I raised a brow in surprise.

Maybe he was more serious about this apology than I first suspected.

“That’s not the problem. There’s... well, there’s this other problem that’s slightly more worrisome than a bratty werewolf...” I tried to keep my tone joking, but I didn’t fool him.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded.

“Um.” I wasn’t sure what I should tell him.

Jake held his hand out for the phone. I looked at his face carefully. He seemed calm enough.

“Taylor?” Sean asked.

Jake sighed, holding his hand closer.

“Do you mind speaking to Jake?” I asked apprehensively. “He wants to talk to you.”

There was a long pause.

“Okay,” Sean finally agreed. “This should be interesting.”

I handed the phone to Jake; I hoped he could read the warning in my eyes.

“Hey, Gayle,” Jake said, perfectly polite.

There was a silence. I bit my lip, trying to guess how Sean would answer.

“Someone’s been here; not a scent any of us know,” Jake explained. “Has ya pack come across anythin’ new?”

Another pause, while Jake nodded to himself, unsurprised.

“Here’s the crux, Gayle. I ain’t gonna be lettin’ Taylor outta my sight ‘til I get this taken care of. Ain’t nothin’ personal—”

Sean interrupted him then, and I could hear the buzz of his voice from the receiver. Whatever he was saying, he was more intense than before. I tried unsuccessfully to make out the words.

“Ya might be right—” Jake began, but Diego was arguing again. Neither of them sounded angry, at least.

“‘S an... interestin’ suggestion. We’re willin’ to renegotiate. If ya serious.”

Sean’s voice was quieter now. I started chewing on my thumbnail as I tried to read Jake’s expression.

“Huh,” Jake replied. “Well, cheers...”

Then Sean said something that caused a surprised expression to flicker across Jake’s face.

“I planned to go ’lone, actually,” Jake said, answering the unexpected question. “And leave him with the others.”

Sean’s voice rose in pitch, and it sounded to me like he was trying to be persuasive.

“I’ll... try’n consider it fairly,” Jake promised. “As fair as I’m able to.”

The pause was shorter this time.

“Ain’t a half-bad idea. When..? Nah, ’s fine. I’d like a chance to follow the trail meself, anyway. Ten minutes... sure thing,” Jake said. He held the phone out to me. “Boy Scout?”

I took it slowly, feeling confused.

“What was that all about?” I asked Sean, my voice peeved. I knew it was juvenile, but I felt excluded.

“A truce, I think.” Diego’s voice was smug on the line, surprising me. “Hey, do me a favor,” Diego suggested. “Try to convince Jake that the safest place for you to be; especially when he leaves, is here in Hartfeld. We’re well able to handle anything.”

“Is that what Sean was just trying to sell him?”

“Yes. It makes sense. Scott’s probably better off here, too. As much as possible.”

“Get Ricardo on it,” I agreed. I hated that I was putting Scott within the range of the crosshairs that always seemed to be centered on me. “What else?”

“Just rearranging some boundaries, so we can catch anyone who gets too near Cedar Cove. I’m not sure if the others will be all too pleased about it, but it’s Sean’s idea, so… Anyway, he’s telling them now. And until they’re on board; I’ll keep an eye on things.”

“What do you mean by ‘keep an eye on things’?”

“I mean that if you see a wolf running around your house, don’t shoot at it.” He snorted.

“Of course not.” I said reproachfully, a frown creasing my brow. “You really shouldn’t do anything... risky, though.”

He snorted. “Don’t be an idiot. I can take care of myself.”

I sighed.

“Sean also tried to convince him to let you visit. He knows he’s prejudiced though, so don’t let him give you any crap about safety. He knows as well as I do that you’d be safe here.”

“Actually,” I said haughtily, though I grinned when I imagined Diego’s reaction. “We talked about this the other night… Jake said he would trust and respect my decisions about where I wanted to hang out, or who with.”

“Dude!” Diego crowed, laughing gleefully. “You got things straight between you?” His sincere joy at my happiness was more than I had ever dared hope for. I was beyond grateful that Diego Soto was my best friend. “Anyway, not to cut this short, but see you in a few,” Diego said.

“You’re coming up?” I blinked in surprise, glancing at Jake with a raised brow.

“Yeah. I’m going to get the scent of your visitor so we can track him if he comes back.”

“Diego, I really don’t like the idea of you tracking—”

“Oh please, Taylor,” he interrupted. Diego laughed, and then hung up.


	10. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite halfway, but hopefully you enjoyed this!   
> Well wishers, thankyou so much and of course, keep them coming!  
> And please, do let us know your thoughts 
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Scent**

It was all stupidly childish. Why the hell should Jake have to leave for Sean and Diego to come over? Weren’t we past this kind of immaturity? Maybe it was just me; stuck between two factions of bratty children.

“Ain't that it's personal, Taylor, well; not in ya 'lil buddies case. 'S just easier for 'em,” Jake told me at the door. “I ain’t gonna be far away. Ya’ll be safe.”

“I’m not worried about that .”

He smiled, and then a sly look came into his eye. He pulled me close, burying his face in my the side of my throat. I could feel his cool breath tickle my skin and the ends of my too long hair as he exhaled; it raised goose bumps on my neck and filled my head with far too many thoughts of pushing his 'questionable' restraint.

“I’ll be back before ya can even miss me, Boy Scout.” He said lightly.

“Impossible.”

“Heh, trust me.” He said, and then he laughed aloud as if I’d just told a good joke.

“What’s so funny?” I demanded, though between my blush and muddled thoughts I wasn't sure I would understand any explanation.

But my scattered worries were pointless, as Jake just grinned and began to turn away. “Uh, uh; whoa, whoa, whoa… wait up there, Top Gun.” I pouted reproachfully, grabbing his jacket lapel. He turned with a mischievous grin, expecting me to demand my answer; but his small hum of surprise was pleased when my lips instead pressed against his tenderly. “Okay… now you can go. Hurry back though, please.”

Jake smirked and saluted me, before he loped off toward the trees without answering.

Mumbling to myself, I went to clean up the kitchen. Before I even had the sink full of water, the doorbell rang. It was hard to get used to how much faster Diego was without his car. I pouted at how everyone seemed to be so much faster than me.

“Come in, _Diego_!” I shouted, smirking as I anticipated Sean’s sour mood at not having been invited in by name.

I was concentrating on piling the dishes into the bubbly water, and I’d forgotten that everyone around me moved like a ghost these days. So it made me jump when a voice was suddenly there behind me.

“Should you really leave your door unlocked like that? Oh, sorry.” The laughter in the voice made it very hard to believe they were actually sorry.

I’d slopped myself with the dishwater when he’d startled me.

“I’m not really worried about anyone who would be deterred by a locked door,” I said while I wiped the front of my shirt with a dishtowel, throwing a withering scowl their way, but grinning as I sent a small wave of water at them.

“Good point,” they agreed, easily dodging out of the way of the water.

I turned fully to look at him, eyeing him with wry amusement. “Is it really so impossible to wear clothes, Diego?” I asked.

Once again, Diego was bare-chested, wearing nothing but a pair of old cut-off jeans. Secretly, I wondered if he was just so proud of his new muscles that he couldn’t stand to cover them up. I had to admit, they were impressive; but I’d never thought of him as vain.

“I mean, I know you don’t get cold anymore, but still… I'm gonna get a complex about ever taking my shirt off when I'm a—” I paused, leaning back to peek around the doorframe.

Diego snickered and ran a hand through his wet hair; it was falling in his eyes already. "Sean's gone already. Catching the scent for himself." He said, grinning lopsidedly as he shrugged. “It’s just easier,” he explained in answer to my previous question.

“What’s easier?”

He smiled condescendingly. “It’s enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a complete outfit. What do I look like, a pack mule?”

I pouted irritably. Why was I friends with such a goddamn smart mouth? “What are you talking about, assbutt?”

His expression was superior, like I was missing something obvious. “My clothes don’t just pop in and out of existence when I change, dude... I have to carry them with me while I run. Pardon me for keeping my burden light.”

I changed color. “I guess I didn’t think about that,” I muttered.

He laughed and pointed to a black leather cord, thin as a strand of yarn, that was wound three times below his left calf like an anklet. I hadn’t noticed before that his feet were bare, too. “That’s more than just a fashion statement; it sucks to carry jeans in your mouth.”

I didn’t know what to say to that.

He grinned. “Does my being half-naked distract you?” He teased.

“No, but it would probably be incredibly distracting if it were Jake standing half naked in my kitchen...”

Diego laughed again, and I turned my back on him to focus on the dishes. I hoped he realized my blush was left over from embarrassment at my own stupidity, and had nothing to do with his state of dress. Sean had already made things weird enough between us; I didn’t need Diego to get the wrong idea too.

“Well, I suppose I should get to work.” He sighed. “I wouldn’t want to give Sean an excuse to say I’m slacking on the job.” He said, his lips a thin line.

“Diego, it’s not your job—”

He raised a hand to cut me off. “I’m doing this because I want to… Sean just assumed it was because he told me to.” He said with a cheeky grin. “Now, where is the intruder’s scent the worst?”

“My bedroom, I think.”

His eyes narrowed. He didn’t like that any more than Jake had.

“I’ll just be a minute.”

I methodically scrubbed the plate I was holding. The only sound was the brush’s plastic bristles scraping round and round on the ceramic. I listened for something from above, a creak of the floorboard, the click of a door. There was nothing. I realized I’d been cleaning the same plate far longer than necessary, and I tried to pay attention to what I was doing.

“ _Whew_!” Diego said, inches behind me, scaring me again.

“Oh my god!” I yelped, dropping my plate back in the sink again. “Diego, cut that out!” I whined, scowling and flicking him with he end of a dish cloth.

“Sorry. Here,” Diego took the towel and mopped up my new spill. “I’ll make it up to you. You wash, I’ll rinse and dry.”

“Fine.” I gave him the plate.

“Well, the scent was easy enough to catch. By the way, your room reeks.” He said, wrinkling his nose.

“I’ll buy some air freshener.” I said dryly, smirking when he laughed.

I washed and he dried in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“Can I ask you something?”

I handed him another plate. “That depends on what you want to know.”

“I’m not trying to be a jerk or anything; I’m honestly curious,” Diego assured me.

I frowned, was it just my imagination that made Diego sound so antagonistic? Was I too expectant of Sean’s interference now to trust that this really was my friend? “Okay... go ahead.”

He paused for half a second. “What’s it like... having a vampire for a boyfriend?”

I rolled my eyes, my lips twitching with amusement. “It’s the best.”

“I’m serious. The idea doesn’t bother you... it _never_ creeps you out?”

“Never.”

He was silent as he reached for the bowl in my hands. I peeked up at his face; he was frowning, his lower lip jutting out.

“Anything else?” I asked, flicking him with soapy water.

He wrinkled his nose again. “Well... I was wondering... do you, y’know, kiss him?”

“Why, Diego Soto, you little closet pervert.” I snickered, yelping when Diego flicked water from the sink at me. I laughed and shook my head fondly. “Yes, I do… though Jake’s very responsible. He doesn’t let me kiss him anywhere _near_ as much as I would like.” I pretended not to know I was pouting at the revelation.

He bit his lip, and couldn’t quite repress his disconcerted shiver. “Hmm...”

“To each his own,” I snickered.

“You don’t worry about the fangs?”

I smacked his arm, splashing him with dishwater. “Shut up, Diego!” I snarked, trying to ignore the unease prickling in my gut. This was too familiar to be coincidental. “You know damn well he doesn’t have fangs!”

“Close enough,” he muttered.

I snorted and scrubbed a boning knife with more force than necessary, wondering when it would happen this time; when Sean’s influence would raise its ugly head.

“Can I ask another one?” he asked softly when I passed the knife to him. “Just curious, again.”

“Fine,” I snapped, growing frustrated by Sean’s games.

He turned the knife over and over in his hands under the stream of water. When he spoke, it was only a whisper. “You said a few weeks... when, exactly..?” He couldn’t finish.

“When I finish college,” I said back, watching his face warily. Was Sean listening outside somewhere? Would this set him off again?

“So soon,” he breathed, his eyes closing. It didn’t sound like a question.

It sounded like a lament. The muscles in his arms tightened and his shoulders were stiff; his eye growing distant as he turned towards me slowly.

“ _Ah, fuck_!” He shouted abruptly; it had gotten so still in the room that I jumped a foot in the air at his outburst.

His right hand had curled into a tense fist around the blade of the knife; he unclenched his hand and the knife clattered onto the counter. Across his palm was a long, deep gash. The blood streamed down his fingers and dripped on the floor.

“Damn it! Ouch!” He complained, shaking his head in frustration as he looked over at me, his eyes warm and clear; and slightly smug. “Well, it wasn’t exactly my best idea but it did the trick, I guess.” He said, grinning lopsidedly at me.

My head spun and my stomach rolled. I clung to the countertop with one hand, took a deep breath through my mouth, and forced myself to get a grip so that I could take care of him.

“Oh my god, Diego! What the hell did you do that for?!” I demanded, trying not to look at the blood on his hand. “Oh, shit, shit, shit! Here, wrap this around it!” I shoved the dish towel at him, reaching for his hand. 

He shrugged away from me. “It’s nothing, Taylor, don’t worry about it.”

The room started to shimmer a little around the edges, the floor seeming to sway like a gentle tide beneath my feet.

I took another deep breath. “Don’t worry?! You sliced your freaking hand open!”

“Yeah, and now whatever order Sean gave me has been overridden by the pain and shock.” He explained smugly, ignoring the dish towel I pushed at him. He put his hand under the faucet and let the water wash over the wound. The water ran red. My head whirled, my breath rattling in my chest hollowly. “Taylor,” he said.

I looked away from the wound, up to his face. He was frowning, but his expression was calm.

“What?”

“You look like you’re going to pass out, and you’re biting your lip off. Stop it. Relax. Breathe. I’m fine.”

I inhaled through my mouth and removed my teeth from my lower lip. “Don’t try to be brave, you just look like a stubborn prick.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go. I’ll drive you to the ER.” I was pretty sure I would be okay to drive. The walls were holding somewhat steady now, at least.

“Not necessary.” Diego turned off the water and took the towel from my hand. He twisted it loosely around his palm.

“Wait,” I protested. “Let me look at it.” I clutched the counter more firmly, to hold myself upright if the wound made me woozy again.

“Do you have some medical degree that you never told me about?” He laughed at my resulting scowl.

“Just give me the chance to decide whether or not I’m going to throw a fit over taking you to the hospital.”

He made a face of mock horror. “Please, not a fit!”

“If you don’t let me see your hand, a fit is guaranteed.”

He inhaled deeply, and then let out a gusty, exaggerated sigh. “ _Fiiiine_.” He unwound the towel and, when I reached out to take the cloth, he laid his hand in mine.

It took me a few seconds. I even flipped his hand over, though I was sure he’d cut his palm. I turned his hand back up, finally realizing that the angry pink, puckered line was all that was left of his wound.

“But... you were bleeding... so much.” 

He pulled his hand back, his eyes steady and somber on mine. “I heal fast.”

“I’ll say,” I mouthed.

I’d seen the long gash clearly, seen the blood that flowed into the sink. The rust-and-salt smell of it had almost pulled me under. It should have needed stitches. It should have taken days to scab over and then weeks to fade into the shiny pink scar that marked his skin now.

He screwed his mouth up into half a smile and thumped his fist once against his chest. “I, werewolf… remember?” His eyes held mine for an immeasurable moment.

“Right,” I finally breathed.

He laughed at my expression. “I told you this. You saw Andy’s scar.”

I shook my head to clear it. “It’s a little different, seeing the action sequence firsthand.”

I kneeled down and dug the bleach out of the cabinet under the sink. Then I poured some on a dusting rag and started scrubbing the floor. The burning scent of the bleach cleared the last of the dizziness from my head.

“Let me clean up,” Diego said.

“I got this. Throw _that_ towel in the wash, will you?”

When I was sure the floor smelled of nothing but bleach, I got up and rinsed the right side of the sink with bleach, too. Then I went to the laundry closet beside the pantry, and poured a cupful into the washing machine before starting it. Diego watched me with a disapproving look on his face.

“Do you have obsessive-compulsive disorder or something?” he asked when I was done.

Huh. Maybe. But at least I had a good excuse this time. “We’re a bit sensitive to blood around here. I’m sure you can understand that.”

“Oh.” He wrinkled his nose again.

“I mean, it’s been awhile since I passed out because of it, but it would probably piss Jake off if he got back after being all trusting of me; only to find I’d cracked my head open or something stupid.” I explained with a shrug.

Diego was silent for a moment, and then he began to quite positively _howl_ with laughter. “Oh… oh my _god!_ ” He gasped, gripping the side to keep himself on his feet. “Y-you wanna be a… a vamp-pire…” he choked, as I scowled at him, realising the source of his amusement. “A-and you, you’re—”

Diego’s laughter was ridiculous, but despite the fact he was being such an ass and found my current aversion to blood hysterical; I couldn’t help but smile, pleased that we were able to share this moment without the heavy cloud of Sean’s control over us both.

I pulled the plug, and let the dirty water drain from the sink.

“Can I ask you something, Taylor?”

I feigned a sigh. “What is it now?” I asked with a smirk.

“What’s it like; having a werewolf for a best friend?” The question caught me off guard. I laughed out loud. “Does it creep you out?” he pressed before I could answer.

“No. When the Alpha werewolf leaves us the fuck alone,” I qualified, “it’s the best.”

He grinned widely, his teeth bright against his tanned skin. “Thanks, Taylor,” he said, and then he grabbed my hand and wrenched me into one of his bone-crushing hugs.

Before I had time to react, he dropped his arms and stepped away.

“Ugh,” he said, his nose wrinkling. “You stink worse than your room.”

“Sorry,” I laughed, shaking my head.

I suddenly understood what Jake had been laughing about earlier, after breathing on me.

“One of the many hazards of socializing with vampires,” Diego said, shrugging. “It makes you smell bad. A minor hazard, comparatively.”

I glared playfully at him. “I only smell bad to _you_ , assbutt.” I sniffed. “I happen to smell amazing to Jake.”

He grinned. “See you around, Taylor.”

“Are you leaving?”

“He’s waiting for me to go. I can hear him outside.”

“Oh.” I frowned. “Get your ass in here, Top Gun…” I called, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. “I’m so over this game of ‘pass the Taylor’.” I snorted.

“I think he’s just being cautious, and given the narrowly avoided Sean moment; he’s probably right to be, dude.” Diego said, his grin never faltering.

I pouted in response. It would be nice if I could have my best friend and my boyfriend in the same room sometimes. But hey, what part of my life was normal, anyway?

“I’ll go out the back,” he said, and then he paused. “Hold up a sec... do you think you can come to Hartfeld tonight? We’re having a bonfire party. Estela will be there, and you could meet Imogen... And I know Tom wants to see you, too. He’s pretty peeved that you found out before he did.”

I grinned at that. I could just imagine how that would have irked Tom; Diego’s little human bestie down with the werewolves while he was still clueless. And then I sighed. “Yeah, Diego, I don’t know about that. Not because I don’t want to come see you, but because I don’t really want to be around Sean right now. I might do something stupid, like try to hit him; and then I’d have an angry pack of pups on my hands, not to mention the angry vampire boyfriend...”

“C’mon, Taylor…” Diego whined, pouting at me. “Please? Just pretend Sean isn’t even there… open space wherever he is.” He said, raising a brow when I worried my lip. “What, you’re not actually thinking that somebody might get past all... all six of us?”

There was a strange pause as he stuttered over the end of his question. I wondered if he had trouble saying the word werewolf aloud, the way I often had before I forced myself to stop being an idiot.

His big dark eyes were full of unashamed pleading.

“I’ll see how I feel,” I said doubtfully. “And I’ll ask what he thinks too…”

He made a noise in the back of his throat. “Is he your warden, now, too? Or what, is this some weird and kinky thing, where you pretend to be all obedient and he gets to—”

“Okay!” I cut him off, and then shoved his arm. “Time for the werewolf to get out!”

He snickered and grinned. “Bye, assbutt. Be sure you ask permission.”

He ducked out the back door before I could find something suitably heavy to throw at him. I growled incoherently at the empty room.

Seconds after he was gone, Jake walked slowly into the kitchen, raindrops glistening like diamonds set into his shaggy hair. His eyes were wary.

“Did the two of ya get in a fight with Gayle?” he asked.

“Jake!” I sang, throwing myself at him.

“Hey, there.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. “Are ya tryin’ to distract me? ‘Cause ’s workin’.”

“No, I didn’t fight with Diego. And Sean wasn’t even here in the end... why?”

“I was just wonderin’ why ya stabbed him. Not that I object.” With his chin, he gestured to the knife on the counter.

“Well, shit... I thought I got everything.” I pulled away from him and ran to put the knife in the sink before I doused it with bleach. “I didn’t stab him,” I explained, frowning as I worked. “Diego used it to stab himself, actually… stopping another of Sean’s oh so irritating orders, I think.”

Jake seemed torn as to how to react to that, finally seeming to settle on a disgruntled chuckle. “See, that ain’t nearly as fun as the way _I_ was seein’ it.”

“Be nice.”

He took a big envelope from his jacket pocket and tossed it on the counter. “I got ya mail.”

“Anything good?”

“ _I_ think so.”

My eyes narrowed suspiciously at his tone. I went to investigate.

He’d folded the legal-sized envelope in half. I smoothed it open, surprised at the weight of the expensive paper, and read the return address.

“ _Dartmouth_? Is this a joke?”

“Pretty sure ’s an acceptance. Looks just like mine.”

“Oh god, Jake..!” I whined. “What did you _do_?”

“I didn’t do nothin’.” Jake protested with wide eyed innocence. “I just sent ‘em ya application, ’s all.”

“I may not be Dartmouth material, but I’m not stupid enough to believe _that_.”

“Dartmouth seems to think ya Dartmouth material.”

I took a deep breath and counted slowly to ten. “That’s very generous of them,” I finally said. “However, accepted or not, there is still the minor matter of tuition. I can’t afford it, and I’m not letting you throw away enough money to buy yourself another sports car just so that I can _pretend_ to go to Dartmouth next year.”

“I don’t need ‘nother sports car. And ya ain’t gotta pretend anythin’,” he murmured. “One year of uni ain’t gonna kill ya, ya know..? Maybe ya’d even like it. Just think ‘bout it, Taylor. Imagine how excited Scott’n Julia’d be. How jealous ya brother’ll be...”

His velvet voice painted the picture in my head before I could block it. Of course Scott would explode with pride; no one in the town of Cedar Cove would be able to escape the fallout from his excitement. And Julia would be hysterical with joy at my triumph; though she’d swear she wasn’t at all surprised. Jordan would be… well, Jordan. But Michael would send me a video of them wishing me luck and he would make Jordan say something genuinely encouraging.

I tried to shake the image out of my head. “Jake. I’m worried about living through to the end of college, let alone this summer or next fall.”

His arms wrapped around me again. “No one is gonna hurt ya, Boy Scout. Ya got all the time in the world.”

I sighed. “I’m mailing the contents of my bank account to Alaska tomorrow. It’s all the alibi I need. It’s far enough away that Scott won’t expect a visit until Christmas at the earliest. And I’m sure I’ll think of some excuse by then. You know,” I teased halfheartedly, “this whole secrecy and deception thing is really starting to wear on me.”

Jake’s expression hardened. “Gets easier. Few decades; and everyone ya know’s dead. Problem solved.”

I flinched.

Jake flinched at my flinch.

“Sorry, that ‘s harsh.”

I stared down at the big white envelope, not seeing it. “But still true.”

“If I get this resolved, whatever it is we’re dealin’ with... will ya _please_ consider waitin’?”

“Nope.”

“Always so stubborn.”

“Yep.”

The washing machine thumped and stuttered to a halt.

“Stupid piece of junk,” I muttered as I pulled away from him. I moved the one small towel that had unbalanced the otherwise empty machine, and started it again. “This reminds me,” I said. “Could you ask Quinn what she did with my stuff when she cleaned my room? I can’t find it anywhere.”

He looked at me with confused eyes. “Red cleaned ya room?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what she was doing. When she came to get my pajamas and pillow and stuff to hold me hostage.” I glowered at him briefly. “She picked up everything that was lying around, my favourite red t shirt…” I said, casting him a sly look as he immediately glanced away and cleared his throat. It was Jake’s favourite of my tops too, because it clung quite perfectly to me; like a second skin. “And even my socks, and I don’t know where she put them.”

Jake continued to look confused as he stared across the room for one short moment, and then, abruptly, he was rigid. “When did ya notice ya things were missin’?” He asked, his eyes liquid cyan as he swung his eyes back to me.

“When I got back from the fake slumber party. Why?”

“I don’t think Quinn took anythin’. Not ya clothes, or ya pillow. The things that’re taken, they’re things ya’d worn, or touched... things ya slept on?”

“Yes. What is it, Jake?”

His expression was strained. “Things with ya _scent_.”

“Oh!”

We stared into each others eyes for a long moment.

“My visitor,” I muttered.

“He was gatherin’ traces... _evidence_. To prove he’d found ya?”

“Why?” I whispered.

“I dunno. But, dammit Taylor, I swear I _will_ find out.” He said, curling his arms around my shoulders. “I _will_.”

“I know you will,” I said, laying my head against his chest. Leaning there, I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled out his phone and glanced at the number. “Just the person I wanna talk to,” he murmured, and then he flipped it open. “Mike, I—” He broke off and listened, his face taut with concentration for a few minutes. “I’ll check it out, oka—” He paused a moment, his frustration rising as his expression slowly darkened. “Jesus christ, will ya shut the fuck up already’n just bloody listen...”

He explained about my missing things, but from the side I was hearing, it sounded like Mike had no insights for us.

“Maybe I’ll go...” Jake said, trailing off as his eyes drifted toward me. “Maybe not. Don’t let Craigslist go ‘lone though, ya know how he gets. At least have Red keep an eye on shit. We’ll figure it out later.”

He snapped the phone shut. “Where’s the paper?” he asked me.

“Um, I’m not sure. Why?”

“I gotta see somethin'. Did Scott already toss it out?”

“Maybe..? I—”

Jake disappeared.

He was back in half a second, new diamonds in his hair, a wet newspaper in his hands. He spread it out on the table, his eyes scanning quickly across the headlines. He leaned in, intent on something he was reading, one finger tracing passages that interested him most.

“Mike’s right... yeah. Real sloppy. Young’n crazed? Or a death wish?” he muttered to himself.

I went to peek over his shoulder.

The headline of theSeattle Times read: 

**Murder Epidemic Continues — Police Have No New Leads.**

It was almost the same story Scott had been complaining about a few weeks ago; the big-city violence that was pushing Seattle up the national murder hot-spot list. It wasn’t exactly the same story, though. The numbers were a lot higher.

“It’s getting worse,” I murmured.

He frowned. “Altogether outta control. This can’t be the work of just _one_ newborn vampire. What the hell’s goin' on? ‘S like they ain’t ever heard of the Volturi. Which is possible, I guess. No one’s explained the rules to ‘em... so who’s creatin’ ‘em, then?”

“The Volturi?” I repeated, shuddering.

“Nah…” Jake said distractedly, shaking his head. “ _This_ ‘s the kinda shit they routinely wipe out; immortals who threaten to expose us. They just cleaned up a mess like this a few years back, in Georgia, an' it weren’t nearly so bad. They’ll intervene soon; _very_ soon, unless we can find some way to calm this shitpit down. I’d really rather they don’t come to Seattle just yet. As long as they’re this close... they might well decide to check on ya.”

I shuddered again. “What can we do?”

“We gotta know more ‘fore we can decide that. Per’aps if we can talk to these young’uns, explain the rules, it can be resolved all quick’n peaceful.” He frowned, like he didn’t think the chances of that were good.

“We’ll wait ‘til Quinn’s gotta idea what’s goin’ on... We don’t wanna step in ‘til it’s absolutely necessary. After all, ain’t our responsibility. But ’s good we got Kele,” he added, almost to himself. “If we are dealin’ with newborns, he’ll be damn helpful.”

“Kele? Why?”

Jake smiled darkly. “Kele’s sorta an expert on young vampires.”

“What do you mean, an expert?”

“Ya’ll have to ask him, Boy Scout.” He said, shaking his head. “‘S his story, and ‘s pretty involved.”

“What a mess,” I mumbled.

“Feel’s that way, don’t it? Like ’s comin’ at us from all sides these days.” He sighed, his eyes pained when he looked over at me. “D’ya ever think ya life might be easier if ya weren’t in love with me?”

“No.” I said immediately. “It wouldn’t be a life. It’d just be… existing.”

“For me’n all.” He said quietly. “And now, I s’pose,” he continued with a wry smile, “ya have somethin’ ya wanna ask me?”

I stared at him blankly. “I do?”

“Or maybe not.” He grinned. “I was under the impression that ya promised to ask my _permission_ to go to some kind of werewolf soirée tonight.” He said, his eyebrows dancing as he reached for my hand and tugged me closer. “Or was it… a weird and kinky thing—?” 

He laughed, utterly unrepentant when I flushed and swiped his arm in embarrassment. “Eavesdropping again?” I demanded waspishly.

He grinned. “Just a bit, toward the end. Got funny then.”

“Well,” I mused, my temper abandoning my as fast as it flared to life. “I wasn’t going to ask you anyway. I figured you had enough to stress about.” I said, looping my arms around his neck. “Besides… how can I tempt you to let go of that rigid self control of yours if I go to some dumb wolf fest?” I snickered, grinning at him smugly when he laughed quietly.

He put his hand under my chin, and held my face so that he could read my eyes. “D’ya wanna go?”

“It’s no big thing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ya don’t gotta ask my permission, Taylor. I ain’t ya Pa... thank heaven for that.” He huffed, faking a horrified shiver. “Per’aps ya oughta ask Scott, though.”

“But... you _know_ Scott will say yes.”

“I gotta bit more insight into his probable answer than most, yeah.”

I just stared at him, trying to understand what he wanted; and trying to put out of my mind the yearning I felt to be with my best friend, so that I wouldn’t be swayed by my own wishes. It was stupid to want to go hang out with a bunch of big idiot wolf-brats right now when there was so much that was frightening and unexplained going on. Of course, that was exactly why I wanted to go. I wanted to escape the death threats, for just a few hours... to be the less-mature, more-reckless Taylor who could laugh it off with Diego, if only briefly. 

But ultimately, that didn’t matter.

Because going to Hartfeld, meant being around Sean Gayle. I wasn't sure I really wanted; or could handle, being around the guy who had been manipulating my best friend. Making him confess to feelings we all knew he didn't feel and cutting us off from one another when things didn't go his way. Was it really wise for me to go, when I resented him so much right now?

“Taylor,” Jake said. “I told ya I was gonna be reasonable'n trust ya. I meant that." He said seriously, searching my eyes with his distractingly deep gaze as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "If ya trust the mutts, then I ain't gonna worry 'bout 'em.”

“Wow,” I said, just as I had last night.

“And Diego’s right; 'bout one thing, anyway, a pack of mutts ought to be enough to protect even _you_ for one evening.”

“Are you sure?”

“Moderately." He chuckled quietly, as his grin faltered briefly. "Only...”

I braced myself.

“I hope ya won’t mind takin' a coupla precautions? Allowin' me to drive ya to the boundary line, for one. And takin' ya cell phone, so I know when to pick ya up?”

“That sounds... very reasonable.”

“Excellent.”

He smiled at me, and I could see no trace of apprehension in his jewel-like eyes. My heart lightened. If Jake could be so supportive, then I supposed I could try and trust that the night wouldn't turn into some weird; Diego and Taylor set up.

"Hmm… I think _someone_ earned a kiss." I teased playfully, smirking as he raised a brow and leaned closer.

"Ya ain't _really_ done nothin' but look so goddamn gorgeous, but I'm a gent and all… so I'll oblige ya." I was too invested in his following soft kiss, to even giggle at his idiocy.

To no one’s surprise, Scott had no problem at all with me going to Hartfeld for a bonfire. Diego crowed with undisguised exultation when I called to give him the news, and he was eager enough to embrace Jake’s safety measures. He promised to meet us at the line between territories at six.

I had decided, after a short internal debate, that I would not sell my motorcycle. I would take it back to Hartfeld where it belonged and, when I no longer needed it anymore… well, then, I would insist that Diego profit from his work somehow. He could sell it or give it to a friend. It didn’t matter to me.

Tonight seemed like a good opportunity to return the bike to Diego’s garage. As gloomy as I was feeling about things lately, every day seemed like a possible last chance. I didn’t have time to procrastinate any task, no matter how minor. Jake only nodded when I explained what I wanted, but I thought I saw a flicker of consternation in his eyes, and I knew he was no happier about the idea of me on a motorcycle than Scott was.

I followed him back to his house, to the garage where I’d left the bike. It wasn’t until I pulled the truck in and got out that I realized the consternation might not be entirely about my safety this time.

Next to my little antique motorcycle, overshadowing it, was another vehicle. To call this other vehicle a motorcycle hardly seemed fair, since it didn’t seem to belong to the same family as my suddenly shabby-looking bike.

It was big and sleek and silver and; even totally motionless, it looked fast.

“What is _that_?” I asked, pointing at the silver beast.

“Nothin',” Jake murmured awkwardly.

“It doesn’t _look_ like nothing.”

Jake’s expression was casual; he seemed determined to blow it off. “Well, I weren't sure if ya were gonna forgive Gayle, or if he'd keep ya from bein' 'round Diego 'gain… and I wondered if ya'd still wanna ride ya bike anyway." He shrugged dismissively. "Sounded like it was somethin' ya enjoyed. I… thought I'd go with ya, if ya wanted.” He shrugged again, and I was certain he'd be blushing if it were possible.

I stared at the beautiful machine. Beside it, my bike looked like a broken tricycle. I felt a sudden wave of sadness when I realized that this was not a bad analogy for the way I probably looked next to Jake.

“I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you,” I whispered.

Jake put his hand under my chin and pulled my face around so that he could see it straight on. With one finger, he tried to push the corner of my mouth up.

“I’d keep pace with ya, Taylor.”

“That wouldn’t be much fun for you.”

“Don't be an idiot," he said gently, concern in his clear eyes as he examined me. "I'm always havin' fun, when we're together.”

I bit my lip and imagined it for a moment. “Jake, if you thought I was going too fast or losing control of the bike or something… what would you do?”

He hesitated, obviously trying to find the right answer. I knew the truth: he’d find some way to save me before I crashed.

Then he smiled. It looked effortless, except for the tiny disappointed tightening of his eyes.

“This is somethin' ya do with Diego. I get it.”

“It’s just that, well, I don’t slow him down so much, you know. I could try, I guess...”

I eyed the silver motorcycle doubtfully.

“Don’t worry 'bout it,” Jake said, and then he laughed lightly. “I saw Kele admirin' it. Per'aps ’s time he got a new way to travel. After all, Quinn's got her Porsche now.”

“Jake, I—”

He interrupted me with a quick kiss. “I said don't worry 'bout it, Taylor." He said, but how could I not? Here he was being so supportive and generous, thinking only of me; and I was throwing it back in his face. "But… would ya do somethin' for me?”

“Whatever you need,” I promised quickly.

He dropped my face and leaned over the far side of the big motorcycle, retrieving something he had stashed there. He came back with one object that was black and shapeless, and another that was red and easily identifiable.

“Please?” he asked, flashing the crooked smile that always destroyed my resistance.

I took the red helmet, weighing it in my hands as I pouted. “I’ll look like an idiot.”

“Naw, ya'll look smart. Smart enough not to get yaself hurt.” He threw the black thing, whatever it was, over his arm and then took my face in his hands. “There are things between my hands right now, I can’t live without. Ya could take care of 'em, please.”

“Okay, fine. What’s that other thing?” I asked suspiciously.

He laughed and shook out some kind of padded jacket. “It’s a ridin' jacket. I heard road rash is pretty shit, not that I'd know myself.”

He held it out for me. With a deep sigh, I flipped my hair back and stuffed the helmet on my head. Then I shoved my arms through the sleeves of the jacket. He zipped me in, a smile playing around the corners of his lips, and took a step back.

I felt bulky.

“Be honest, how hideous do I look?”

He took another step back and pursed his lips.

“That bad, huh?” I muttered.

“No, it ain't that, Taylor. Actually...” he seemed to be struggling for the right word. “'S just… I never expected ya to look so... sexy.”

I laughed out loud. “Right.”

“Real sexy, bein' honest.” He continued, as I struggled to control myself. "Think I'm developin' a thing for leather… definitely suits ya."

“ _You_ are just saying that so that I’ll wear it,” I said. “But that’s okay. You’re right, it’s smarter.”

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. “Ya such an idiot. I s'pose that’s part of ya charm. Though, I’ll admit it, this helmet does have its drawbacks.”

And then he pulled the helmet off so that he could kiss me.

As Jake drove me toward Hartfeld a little while later, I realized that this unprecedented situation felt oddly familiar. It took me a moment of thought to pinpoint the source of the déja vu.

“You know what this reminds me of?” I asked. “It’s just like when I was a kid and Julia would pass me and Jordan off to Scott for the summer. I feel like a seven-year-old.”

Jake laughed.

I didn’t mention it out loud, but the biggest difference between the two circumstances was that Julia and Scott had been on better terms than Sean and the six vampires.

About halfway to Hartfeld, we rounded the corner and found Diego leaning against the side of the red Impala he’d built for himself out of scraps. Diego’s bored expression dissolved into a smile when I waved from the front seat.

Jake parked the Audi thirty yards away.

“Call me whenever ya wanna come home,” he said. “And I’ll be here.”

“I won’t be out late,” I promised.

Jake pulled the bike and my new gear out of the trunk of his car, I’d been quite impressed that it had all fit. But it wasn’t so hard to manage when you were strong enough to juggle full-sized vans, let alone small motorcycles.

Diego watched, pushing off the Impala and sauntering forward lazily, his smile now lopsided and his dark eyes amused.

I tucked the helmet under my arm and threw the jacket across the seat.

“D'ya got it all?” Jake asked.

“No problem,” I assured him.

He sighed and leaned toward me. I turned my face up for a goodbye peck, but Jake took me by surprise, fastening his arms tightly around me and kissing me with as much enthusiasm as he had in the garage; before long, I was gasping for air.

Jake laughed quietly at something as he pulled back, and then let me go entirely.

“See ya...” he said. “I really do like that jacket.”

As I turned away from him, I thought I saw a flash of something in his eyes that I wasn’t supposed to see. I couldn’t tell for sure what it was exactly. Worry, maybe. For a second I thought it was panic. But I was probably just making something out of nothing, as usual.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I pushed my bike toward the invisible vampire-werewolf treaty line to meet Diego.

“What’s all that?” Diego asked as I walked over, his voice bubbling with laughter, as he scrutinized the motorcycle with an enigmatic expression.

“I thought I should put this back where it belongs,” I told him.

He pondered that for one short second, and then his wide smile stretched across his face.

I knew the exact point that I was in werewolf territory because Diego loped quickly over to me, closing the distance in three short strides. He took the bike from me, balanced it on the kickstand, and grabbed me up in another vice-tight hug.

I heard the Audi's engine growl, and I struggled to get free.

“Cut it out, Diego!” I gasped breathlessly.

He laughed and set me down. I turned to wave goodbye, the silver car was waiting at the curve in the road, and he waved back with a grin before driving away.

“Hmm,” I hummed warmly, still faintly incoherent from Jake's kiss.

Diego's eyes widened in false innocence. “What was all that about?”

“Think he was making sure to answer all your curious questions about me kissing a vampire.” I said, snickering at Diego as he feigned gagging. "You're such an assbutt." I muttered.

He laughed again, louder than before; he found what I’d said very funny indeed. I tried to see the joke as he walked around the Impala to hold my door open for me.

“Taylor,” he finally said; still chuckling, as he shut the door behind me, “I'm really glad you came.”


	11. Folklore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodle pip!
> 
> Thankyou for all the feedback and well wishes lately, they're most appreciated and I will be sure to pass them on!
> 
> We hope you continue to enjoy this, and watch out for when the big changes begin to kick in! (don't forget to let us know what you think of them!)
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Folklore**

“Are you gonna eat that hot dog?” Andy asked Diego, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal the werewolves had consumed.

Diego leaned back against my knees and toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames at the edge of the bonfire licked along its blistered skin. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. It was somehow still flat, though I’d lost count of how many hot dogs he’d eaten after his tenth. Not to mention the super-sized bag of chips or the two-litre bottle of cola.

“I guess,” Diego said slowly. “I’m so full I’m about to puke, but I think I can force it down. I won’t enjoy it at all, though.” He sighed again sadly.

Despite the fact that Andy had eaten at least as much as Diego, he glowered and his hands balled up into fists.

“Sheesh.” Diego laughed. “Kidding, Andy. Here.”

He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. I expected it to land hot-dog-first in the sand, but Andy caught it neatly on the right end without difficulty.

Hanging out with no one but extremely dexterous people all the time was going to give me a complex.

“Thanks, man,” Andy said, already over his brief fit of temper.

The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky. Funny, I hadn’t noticed that the sun had set. For the first time, I wondered how late it had gotten. I’d lost track of time completely.

It was easier being with my Taìno friends than I’d expected.

While Diego and I had dropped off my bike at the garage; and he had admitted ruefully that the helmet was a good idea that he should have thought of himself, I’d started to worry about showing up with him at the bonfire, wondering if the werewolves would consider me a traitor now. Would they be angry with Diego for inviting me? Would I ruin the party?

But when Diego had towed me out of the forest to the clifftop meeting place; where the fire already roared brighter than the cloud-obscured sun, it had all been very casual and light.

“Hey, vampire guy!” Julian had greeted me loudly.

Tom had jumped up to give me a high five and patted me warmly on the shoulder. Estela had squeezed my hand when we’d passed, moving slightly further than planned so we wouldn't be sat too close to Sean. Estela had caught the stiffness in my shoulders and the glare I cast Sean when I passed, turning toward him with a suspicious scowl.

I was glad. Asshole deserved it.

Other than a few teasing complaints, mostly by Andy about keeping the bloodsucker stench downwind, I was treated like someone who belonged.

It wasn’t just the new wolves in attendance, either. Ricardo was here, his wheelchair stationed at what seemed the natural head of the circle. Beside him on a folding lawn chair, looking quite brittle, was Tom's ancient, white-haired grandfather, Old Tom. Astrid Nguyen, widow of Scott’s friend Charlie, had a chair on his other side; her two children, Michelle and Miles, were also there, sitting on the ground like the rest of us. This surprised me, but all three were clearly in on the secret now. From the way Ricardo and Old Tom spoke to Astrid, it sounded to me like she’d taken Charlie's place on the council. Did that make her children automatic members of Hartfeld's most secret society?

I wondered how horrible it was for Michelle to sit across the circle from Sean and Estela. Her lovely face betrayed no emotion, but she never looked away from the flames. Looking at the perfection of Michelle’s features, I couldn’t help but compare them to Estela’s; curious if there might be some physical clue why Sean might imprint on one and not the other.

There was nothing of course, the only difference really was the scar which blinded Estela's one eye. So lucky, compared to what it could have been. What did Michelle think of Estela’s scar, now that she knew the truth behind it? Did it seem like justice in her eyes? Did she wonder if she would have been so lucky, had it been her he'd been with?

Little Miles Nguyen wasn’t so little anymore. With his huge, happy grin and his long, gangly build, he reminded me very much of a younger Diego. The resemblance made me smile, and then sigh. Was Miles doomed to have his life change as drastically as the rest of these boys? Was that future why he and his family were allowed to be here?

The whole pack was there: Sean with his Estela, Andy, Julian, Tom, and Kyle with Imogen, the girl he’d imprinted upon.

My first impression of Imogen was that she was a nice girl, a little shy, and a little plain. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her frizzy black hair was thin and wispy in the wind that never seemed to let up atop the cliff.

That was my first impression. But after a few hours of watching Kyle watch Imogen, I could no longer find anything plain about the girl.

The way he stared at her! It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a collector finding an undiscovered Da Vinci, like a mother looking into the face of her newborn child.

His wondering eyes made me see new things about her; how her skin looked like smooth, dark silk in the firelight, how the shape of her lips was a perfect double curve, how white her teeth were against them, how long her eyelashes were, brushing her cheek when she looked down.

Imogen’s skin sometimes darkened when she met Kyle’s awed gaze, and her eyes would drop as if in embarrassment, but she had a hard time keeping her eyes away from his for any length of time. Watching them, I felt like I better understood what Diego had told me about imprinting before; it’s hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration.

I was reminded again of my comparison to how I felt for Jake. So easy to be with, like the other half of myself; I was happy, that others could have that.

Imogen was nodding off now against Kyle’s chest, his arms around her. I imagined she would be very warm there.

“It’s getting late,” I murmured to Diego.

“Don’t start that yet,” Diego whispered back, though certainly half the group here had hearing sensitive enough to hear us anyway. “The best part is coming.”

“What’s the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?”

Diego chuckled his low, throaty laugh. “No. That’s the finale. We didn’t meet just to eat through a week’s worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It’s Tom’s first time, and he hasn’t heard the stories yet. Well, he’s heard them, but this will be the first time he knows they’re true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Imogen, Miles and Michelle are all first-timers, too.”

“Stories?”

Diego scooted back beside me, where I rested against a low ridge of rock. He put his nudged my shoulder with his and spoke even lower into my ear.

“The histories we always thought were legends,” he said. “The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors.”

It was almost as if Diego’s soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low-burning fire. Andy and Julian sat up straighter. Kyle nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright.

Estela produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sean twisted just slightly beside her; so that he was facing the same direction as Old Tom, who was on his other side, and suddenly I realised that the elders of the council here were not three, but four in number.

Michelle Nguyen, her face still a beautiful and emotionless mask, closed her eyes; not like she was tired, but as if to help her concentration. Her brother leaned in toward the elders eagerly.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night.

Ricardo cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son’s whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.

“The Taìno have been a small people from the beginning,” Ricardo said. “And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn’t always the magic of shape-shifting; that came later. First, we were spirit warriors.”

Never before had I recognised the ring of majesty that was in Ricardo Soto’s voice, though I realised now that this authority had always been there.

Estela’s pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him.

“In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them." He explained, as I listened quietly, fascinated by this chance to hear their legends… officially.

“Kontos was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis." He admitted.

"Kontos was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kontos used the magic to defend our land." Ricardo went on, gesturing with his hands in gentle but regal motions.

“He and all his warriors left the ship; not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbour." He said.

“They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy’s camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding." He said, as Diego and I glanced at each other; quickly looking away again so we wouldn't begin laughing.

“Kontos took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north." He said, his majestic voice combining with the fire; seeming to warm us all as he continued to tell the historic tale. "The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Taìno returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious."

“The other nearby tribes, the Rhuka and the Liao, made treaties with the Taíno. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off." Ricardo explained.

“Generations passed. Then came the _last_ great Spirit Chief, Oberon. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care." Ricardo paused, his eyes narrowing slightly. “But there was one man, Barlow… who was not content.”

A low hiss ran around the fire. I was too slow to see where it came from. Ricardo ignored it and went on with the legend.

“Barlow was one of Chief Oberon’s strongest spirit warriors; a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Rhuka and the Liao; and build an empire." He said, his lip curling in disgust.

“Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other’s thoughts. Oberon saw what Barlow dreamed, and was angry with Barlow. Barlow was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Barlow was a strong man, but the chief’s warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief." He said, and I shivered as a tangible ripple of anger passed through the group.

“Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached." Ricardo explained. I glanced around quickly, but everyone was as still as a rock; except for Estela, who continued to scribble furiously.

“One day when Oberon left to perform this duty, Barlow followed. At first, Barlow simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him." He said darkly.

“Oberon left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Barlow waited until he was sure the chief had travelled some distance with his spirit self." He continued, shaking his head ruefully.

“Oberon knew it the instant that Barlow had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Barlow’s murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren’t fast enough to save him." Ricardo's voice lowered, respect and regret combined. "When he returned, his body was already gone. Barlow’s body lay abandoned, but Barlow had not left Oberon with an escape; he had cut his own body’s throat with Oberon’s hands." He said quietly.

“Oberon followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Barlow, but Barlow ignored him as if he were mere wind." Ricardo explained, and I jumped when low rumbles began to emanate from some of the wolves.

“Oberon watched with despair as Barlow took his place as chief of the Taíno. For a few weeks, Barlow did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Oberon. Then the changes began." He said darkly.

"Barlow’s first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he’d had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Oberon would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Barlow was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Oberon would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe." Ricardo explained, his eyes searching each face in attendance. "He became a burden; seeking privileges that Oberon had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Oberon’s wife lived on. Something unheard of in the tribe. Oberon watched in helpless fury." He said lowly.

“Eventually, Oberon tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Barlow’s excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Barlow hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Oberon felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away." Ricardo sighed; and I felt my lips twitch when I noticed almost everyone else mimic him.

“All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one’s body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief’s solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice." Ricardo explained. "Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Oberon had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed; never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited... stuck in this torturous nothingness forever." Ricardo shook his head in commiseration.

“The great wolf followed Oberon’s spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Oberon was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness." He continued to narrate, as I imagined a Diego as a wolf; butting heads with his dad as a human. I cursed myself and stifled my bubbling laughter.

“And then Oberon had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Oberon entered the wolf’s body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world." He said, his eyes glittering with wonder and respect.

“As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Barlow, of course, stayed safely hidden." Ricardo explained.

“Oberon did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realise that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Krom, decided to disobey the false chief’s order and try to communicate with the wolf." He said, as a collective ripple of pleasure passed through the group.

“As soon as Krom crossed to the spirit world, Oberon left the wolf; the animal waited tamely for his return, to speak to him. Krom gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home." Ricardo's words had several of the wolves chuffing proudly, and I had to grip my jeans tightly to keep from snorting at their unconscious behaviour.

“At this time, Barlow came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Krom lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realised what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Krom before he could return to his body." Ricardo said, as whines and quiet chuffs sounded across the small camp.

“‘Traitor,’ he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief’s decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

“Krom jumped back into his body, but Barlow had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth.

Oberon’s body was strong, and Krom was weak with age. Krom could not say even one word to warn the others before Barlow silenced him forever.

“Oberon watched as Krom’s spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Oberon for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he’d felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Barlow’s throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

“Oberon’s anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf’s body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and; before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Barlow, transformed into a man.

“The new man did not look like Oberon’s body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Oberon’s spirit. The warriors recognised him at once, though, for they had flown with Oberon’s spirit.

“Barlow tried to run, but Oberon had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

“The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Oberon quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more." He said, as everyone bowed their heads respectfully.

“From that point on, Oberon was more than either wolf or man. They called him Oberon the Great Wolf, or Oberon the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Oberon fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.” 

“So that’s why Sean and Diego are all black,” Tom muttered under his breath, grinning. “Black hearts, black fur.”

I snickered and nudged Diego playfully, who merely rolled his eyes and shoved me away in return. I looked around the group, and realized with a small shock that the circle was made up of Oberon’s great; to however many degrees, grandsons.

The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable.

“And your chocolate fur reflects what?” Sean muttered back to Tom. “How sweet you are?”

Ricardo ignored their jibes. “Some of the sons became warriors with Oberon, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Oberon had lived the span of three old men’s lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did." Ricardo explained. “That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story...”

He looked at Old Tom Sato, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Ricardo took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Estela’s pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper.

“That was the story of the spirit warriors,” Old Tom began in a thin tenor voice. “This is the story of the third wife’s sacrifice." He said, as I felt myself resettle for a new story.

“Many years after Oberon gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Liao. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighbouring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other’s thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Oberon tried to pacify the Liao chief, but there was too much fear. Oberon did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Zekei, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began." Tom recounted. 

“Zekei led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Liao. They came across something they had never encountered before; a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.”

I shrank a little closer to Diego’s side in feigned fear. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch with humour, and he lifted his arm around my shoulder in a show of chivalry. I snickered quietly, before noticing Sean watching us quietly. I scowled and nudged Diego, who followed my glare with a raised brow. His expression immediately sobered and he pointedly removed his arm from my shoulders. 

A thrill ran through me, knowing this was _my_ Diego; my friend who knew this was nothing more than fun between best buds. Sean frowned, but said nothing as he looked away again.

“They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it,” Old Tom continued.

His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Ricardo’s, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. My pulse jumped as his words came faster.

“They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for." He explained.

“The journey took them so far north that Zekei sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbour to report to Oberon." He said, looking around the camp sombrely.

“Zekei and his two brothers; did not return." I shivered at the infliction of the words, even in Old Tom’s thin tenor voice.

“The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Oberon mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons’ death, but he was old. He went to the Liao chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Liao chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.” Old Tom explained.

“A year later, two Liao maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Liao called on the Taíno wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Liao village. The wolves went on the hunt again.” He said leadingly, as I shared a glance with Diego.

“Only one came back. He was Sol, the oldest son of Oberon’s third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Taíno a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Oberon’s blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Liao.” Old Tom said certainly.

Despite having been welcomed, despite knowing nobody; that I currently liked at least, judged me for my feelings about vampires, I couldn’t help but shrink in on myself slightly. One good thing about being a short ass; you can in fact make yourself very small and unnoticeable.

“Sol described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Liao daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature’s arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.” I shivered, remembering Rex, Grant, Jeanine and the Volturi; their eyes glowing red with the intent to kill me.

“Sol described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Sol and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmanoeuvring it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.” He explained, as I lowered my eyes to my lap, twisting a loose thread of my jeans around my finger.

I knew it was stupid; none of the Darwin’s had been around then, so there was no point in imagining it was any of them. I hadn’t felt this kind of anxiety when I’d seen Rex die; though granted, I’d been pretty out of it at the time. Diego’s hand stole over mine and squeezed gently, and I cast him an apologetic smile; only for him to offer me a supportive one in return. That support meant more to me than I could ever express.

“But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Sol’s brother. Sol found an opening on the creature’s throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.” Old Tom explained, spreading his palms helplessly.

“Sol ripped the creature into unrecognisable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.” He said proudly, holding up a finger to prevent celebration. “Or so they thought. Sol laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature’s granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.” 

I blinked in surprise. I hadn’t realised that was possible. I suddenly remembered Jake’s short explanation about needing to burn the pieces ‘to be sure.’ I shivered and curled in on myself, hugging my knees to my chest. Diego watched me from the corner of his eye, concern turning his lips down, though he didn’t press me to talk; and I tried to refocus on the story.

“Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide; some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Oberon wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again.”

Old Tom paused and looked at Ricardo. Ricardo pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped. I might have been one of them. From Diego’s smug grin, I guessed that I was.

“They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Sol.” Old Tom continued, as Ricardo tucked his small pouch away again. “They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Taíno seeking revenge.”

Old Tom looked around the faces before him, a grave seriousness in his eyes. “The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.” He said.

“She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Oberon’s blood among the witnesses; but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realised what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.” Old Tom shook his head sadly, and the wolves all bowed their head respectfully for a moment.

“There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman’s approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Oberon, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons; and his third wife.” He continued in a subdued voice.

“Sol transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Oberon, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.” He said, pausing briefly to cough quietly into his palm. “At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she’d appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbour.” He continued, casting a thankful glance at Astrid when she offered him a small bottle of water.

“A handful of the Taíno had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.” He said, shaking his head in commiseration.

“She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Sol. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Sol waited.” He said, taking a sip of his new drink, before launching ever onward with the tale.

“It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Sol was alone; there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Sol lost, Oberon screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Oberon the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.” Old Tom explained.

“Oberon’s third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She’d heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She’d heard the story of Sol’s first victory, and knew that his brother’s diversion had saved him.” He said solemnly.

“The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.” He explained, nodding when someone; not me this time, gasped. “The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Oberon.”

“And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker’s feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.” Old Tom said, as I immediately perked, my attention acute as I stared at the wizened old man. “Blood spurted through the third wife’s fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife’s body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.” He said, as I felt my own blood begin to pound in my ears.

“Oberon’s teeth closed around her neck.” Old Tom said, raising a finger in warning when somebody cheered prematurely. “That was not the end of the fight, but Oberon was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.” He said, lowering his hands to his lap.

“Oberon never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest; and never returned.” Old Tom said, his eyes roving over the solemn faces before him.

“Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Oberon’s sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They’d learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.” He said, pausing again briefly for another sip of water.

“Time passed, and the descendants of Oberon no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.” He said.

“A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ortiz Soto as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Taíno. His eyes were said to be gentle, kind and they did not glow red. This gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight.” Old Tom said, as I lowered my head, biting my lip as I listened to this new take on the forming of the treaty with rapt attention.

“Ortiz accepted. They’ve stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen,” Old Tom said, and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on me. 

“Except, of course, in Oberon’s time,” he said, and then he sighed. “And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them.”

All was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one.

“Burden,” he scoffed in a low voice. “I think it’s cool.” Tom’s full lower lip pouted out a little bit.

Across the dying fire, Miles Nguyen; his eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of tribal protectors, nodded his agreement.

Ricardo chuckled, low and long, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Kyle flicked a small stone at Tom, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversations murmured around us, teasing and casual.

Michelle Nguyen’s eyes did not open. I thought I saw something sparkling on her cheek like a tear, but when I looked back a moment later it was gone.

Neither Diego nor I spoke. He was so still beside me, his breath so deep and even, that I thought he might be close to sleep.

My mind was a thousand years away. I was not thinking of Sol or the other wolves, or the beautiful Cold Woman; I could picture _her_ only too easily. No, I was thinking of someone outside the magic altogether. I was trying to imagine the face of the unnamed woman who had saved the entire tribe, the third wife.

Just a human woman, with no special gifts or powers. Physically weaker and slower than any of the monsters in the story. But she had been the key, the solution. She’d saved her husband, her young sons, her tribe.

I wish they’d remembered her name. It seemed so unfair that the one time a human got to be the hero; they didn’t bother to pay her due respect.

Something shook my arm.

“C’mon, Taylor,” Diego said in my ear. “We’re here.”

I blinked, confused because the fire seemed to have disappeared. I glared into the unexpected darkness, trying to make sense of my surroundings. It took me a minute to realise that I was no longer on the cliff.

Diego and I were alone. I was still under his arm, but I wasn’t on the ground anymore.

How did I get in Diego’s car?

“Oh, crap!” I gasped as I realised that I had fallen asleep. “How late is it? Dang it, where’s that stupid phone?” I patted my pockets, frantic and coming up empty.

“Easy. It’s not even midnight yet. And I already called him for you. Look; he’s waiting there.”

“Midnight?” I repeated stupidly, still disoriented. I stared into the darkness, and my heartbeat picked up when my eyes made out the shape of the Audi, thirty yards away. I reached for the door handle.

“Here,” Diego said, and he put a small shape into my other hand. The phone.

“You called Jake for me?”

My eyes were adjusted enough to see the bright gleam of Diego’s lopsided grin. “Dude, your lack of faith in my best friend skills is both disappointing and insulting.” He said, shaking his head at me. “I accept _only_ cheese sticks as a method of apology.”

“Thanks, Diego,” I said, touched by his gesture, though I rolled my eyes at his familiar demand and chose not to acknowledge it. I did make a mental note to make some more though, for when I next saw him. “And thanks for inviting me tonight. That was...” Words failed me. “Wow. That was something else.”

“And you didn’t even stay up to watch me swallow a cow.” He laughed. “No, I’m glad you liked it. It was good to have you there, dude.”

There was a movement in the dark distance; something pale ghosting against the black trees. Pacing?

“Yeah, he’s not so patient, is he?” Diego snickered, noticing my distraction. “Go on already, before he starts foaming at the mouth or something.” He teased, waving me off. “But come back soon, okay?”

“You know it, Diego,” I promised, cracking the car door open. Cold air washed across my legs and made me shiver.

“Sleep tight, Taylor. Don’t worry about anything; I’ll be watching out for you tonight.”

I paused, one foot on the ground. “No, Diego. Get some rest, I’ll be fine.”

“Sure, sure,” he said, but he sounded more patronising than agreeing.

“’Night, Diego. Thanks.”

“’Night, assbutt!” He called after me, as I hurried into the darkness.

Jake caught me at the boundary line.

“Taylor,” he said, relief strong in his voice; his arms winding tightly around me as he pressed his nose into my hair.

“Hi. Sorry I’m so late. I fell asleep and—”

“I know. Diego explained.” He started toward the car, and I staggered woodenly at his side. “Are ya tired? I can carry ya.” He offered, sounding almost eager.

“I’m fine.”

“Let’s get ya home’n in bed. Did ya have a good time?”

“Actually, I did.” I admitted, as he raised a brow at my surprised tone. “I was expecting it to be kinda boring, wolves bragging about their superiority over the vampires… but it was kind of amazing, Jake.” I said, looking up at him and nuzzling my forehead against his jaw. “I wish you could have come. I can’t even explain it. Diego’s dad told us the old legends and it was like... like magic.”

“Ya’ll have to tell me ‘bout it. After ya slept.”

“I won’t get it right,” I said, and then I yawned widely.

Jake chuckled. He opened my door for me, lifted me in, and buckled my seat belt around me.

Bright lights flashed on and swept across us. I waved toward Diego’s headlights, but I didn’t know if he saw the gesture.

That night; after I’d gotten past Scott, who didn’t give me as much trouble as I’d expected because Diego had called him too, instead of collapsing in bed right away, I leaned out the open window while I waited for Jake to come back. The night was surprisingly cold, almost wintry. I hadn’t noticed it at all on the windy cliffs; I imagined that had less to do with the fire than it did with sitting next to Diego.

Icy droplets spattered against my face as the rain began to fall.

It was too dark to see much besides the black triangles of the spruces leaning and shaking with the wind. But I strained my eyes anyway, searching for other shapes in the storm. A pale silhouette, moving like a ghost through the black... or maybe the shadowy outline of an enormous wolf. But of course, my eyes were too weak.

Then there was a movement in the night, right beside me. Jake slid through my open window, his hands colder than the rain.

“Is Diego out there?” I asked, shivering as Jake pulled me into the circle of his arm.

“Yeah, somewhere. And Grace’s on her way home.”

I sighed. “It’s so cold and wet. This is silly.” I shivered again.

He chuckled. “It’s only cold to _you_ , Boy Scout.”

“Well you should kiss me then,” I said innocently, though my poor attempt at coy and nonchalant made him laugh. “What? That always makes me warm up pretty quickly…” I said.

Jake laughed again quietly, but he ultimately indulged me.

It was cold in my dream that night, too, maybe because I slept in Jake’s arms. But I dreamt I was outside in the storm, the wind whipping my hair in my face and blinding my eyes. I stood on the rocky crescent of Lautner’s Beach, trying to understand the quickly moving shapes I could only dimly see in the darkness at the shore’s edge. At first, there was nothing but a flash of white and black, darting toward each other and dancing away. And then, as if the moon had suddenly broken from the clouds, I could see everything.

Zahra, her hair swinging wet and golden down to the back of her knees; as she had told me it once was, was lunging at an enormous wolf. Its muzzle shot through with silver, and I instinctively recognised as Ricardo Soto.

I broke into a run, but found myself moving in the frustrating slow motion of dreamers. I tried to scream to them, to tell them to stop, but my voice was stolen by the wind, and I could make no sound. I waved my arms, hoping to catch their attention. Something flashed in my hand, and I noticed for the first time that my right hand wasn’t empty.

I held a long, sharp blade, ancient and silver, crusted in dried, blackened blood.

I cringed away from the knife, and my eyes snapped open to the quiet darkness of my bedroom. The first thing I realized was that I was not alone, and I turned to bury my face in Jake’s chest, knowing the sweet scent of his skin would chase the nightmare away more effectively than anything else.

“Did I wake ya?” He whispered guiltily. There was the sound of paper, the ruffling of pages, and a faint thump as something light fell to the wooden floor.

“No,” I mumbled, sighing in contentment as his arms tightened around me. “I had a bad dream.”

“D’ya wanna tell me ‘bout it?”

Ha! I wasn’t _that_ stupid. I shook my head. “Too tired. Maybe in the morning, if I remember.” I lied.

I felt a silent laugh shake through him.

“In the mornin’,” he agreed.

“What were you reading?” I muttered, not really awake at all.

“Wutherin’ Heights,”he said.

I frowned sleepily. “I thought you didn’t like that book.”

“Ya left it out,” he murmured, his soft voice lulling me toward unconsciousness. “Besides... the more time I spend with ya, the more human emotions seem relate-able to me. I’m findin’ I can sympathise with Heathcliff in ways I didn’t think possible before that… actually kinda piss me off, bein’ honest.” He huffed. “‘S all ya fault, ya know that, right?”

“Mmm,” I sighed.

He said something else, something low, but I was already asleep.

The next morning dawned pearl gray and still. Jake asked me about my dream, but I _still_ wasn’t stupid enough to tell him. I only told him that I was cold, and that I was glad he was there when I woke up. He kissed me, long enough to get my pulse racing, and then headed home to change and get his car.

I dressed quickly, low on options. Whoever had ransacked my hamper had critically impaired my wardrobe. If it wasn’t so frightening, it would be seriously annoying.

As I was about to head down for breakfast, I noticed my battered copy of Wuthering Heights lying open on the floor where Jake had dropped it in the night, holding his place the way the damaged binding always held mine.

I picked it up curiously, trying to remember what he’d said. Something about feeling sympathy for Heathcliff, of all people. That couldn’t be right; I must have dreamed that part.

Three words on the open page caught my eye, and I bent my head to read the paragraph more closely. It was Heathcliff speaking, and I knew the passage well.

_And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood! But, till then; if you don’t believe me, you don’t know me, till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!_

The three words that had caught my eye were 'drank his blood.'

I shuddered.

Yes, surely I must have dreamt that Jake said anything positive about Heathcliff. And this page was probably not the page he’d been reading. The book could have fallen open to any page.


	12. The Passage Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCITED
> 
> ahem, not for any reason though, of course...  
> do let us know what you think; and remember those well wishes 
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Passage of Time**

“I have forseen...” Quinn began in an ominous tone.

Jake threw an elbow toward her ribs, which she neatly dodged.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “Jake is making me do this. But I did foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you.”

We were walking to the car after school, and I was completely clueless as to what she was talking about.

“English for the human?” I requested.

“Don’t be a baby about this. No tantrums.”

“ _Jaaaake_...” I immediately whined. “Quinn’s gonna do something I won’t like..!” Rather than comfort me, Jake merely grinned and kissed the top of my head, nuzzling the longer hair he was so ridiculously fond of.

“So you’re; by which I mean _we’re_ , having a graduation party. It’s no big thing. Nothing to freak out over. But, I saw that you _would_ freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party,” she admitted as she danced out of the way, when Jake reached over to muss her hair. “And Jake said I had to tell you... but it’s nothing. Promise.”

I frowned. “Oh. Why would I care about that?”

“No reason at all.” Quinn replied quickly, and far too innocently.

“Okay, Quinn. I’ll be there. And I’ll hate every minute of whatever it is your planning to do to me. Promise.”

“That’s the spirit! By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn’t have.”

“Quinn, I didn’t!”

“Oh, I know that. But you will.”

I racked my brains in panic, trying to remember what I’d ever decided to get her for graduation that she might have seen.

“Amazin’,” Jake muttered. “How can someone so tiny be so annoyin’?”

Quinn laughed. “It’s a talent.”

“Couldn’t you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?” I asked petulantly. “Now I’ll just be stressed that much longer.”

Quinn frowned at me.

“Taylor,” she said slowly. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Monday?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. It is Monday... the fourth.” She grabbed my elbow, spun me halfway around, and pointed toward a big yellow poster taped to the gym door. There, in sharp black letters, was the date of graduation. Exactly one week from today.

“It’s the fourth?” I yelped. “Of June? Are you sure?”

Neither one answered. Quinn just shook her head sadly, feigning disappointment, and Jake’s eyebrows lifted.

“It can’t be! How did that happen?” I tried to count backwards in my head, but I couldn’t figure out where the days had gone.

I felt like someone had kicked my legs out from under me. The weeks of stress, of worry... somehow in the middle of all my obsessing over the time moving too slow; my time had disappeared. My space for sorting through it all, for making plans, had vanished. I was out of time.

And I was surprised to find I wasn’t ready. At least, not technically.

I didn’t know how to say goodbye to Scott and Julia, Jordan and Michael... to Diego, if Sean was going to be a controlling dick. To being human.

I knew exactly what I wanted, but for the first time; I was suddenly terrified of getting it.

It was frustratingly ridiculous. I was anxious, eager to trade mortality for immortality. After all, it was the key to staying with Jake forever. And then there was the fact that I was being hunted by known and unknown parties. I’d rather not sit around, helpless and delicious, waiting for one of them to catch up with me. 

I knew that, it that all made sense. Not to mention; _Jake._ Mine for all time. It was a huge tick in the immortality box.

Now, suddenly I actually cared that being human was all I knew. The future beyond that was a big, dark abyss that I couldn’t know until I leapt into it.

This simple knowledge, today’s date; which was so obvious that I must have been subconsciously repressing it, made the deadline I’d been impatiently counting down toward feel like a date with the firing squad.

In a vague way, I was aware of Jake holding the car door for me, of Quinn chattering from the backseat, of the rain hammering against the windshield. Jake seemed to realise I was only there in body; he didn’t try to pull me out of my abstraction. Or maybe he did, and I was past noticing.

We ended up at my house, where Jake led me to the sofa and pulled me down next to him. I stared out the window, into the liquid gray haze, and tried to find where my resolve had gone. Why was I panicking now? I’d known the deadline was coming. Hell, I’d been _excited_ for it. Why the hell was I doing a one eighty, now that it was here?

I don’t know how long he let me stare out the window in silence. But the rain was disappearing into darkness when it was finally too much for him.

He put his cold hands on either side of my face and fixed his liquid cerulean eyes on mine. “Would ya _please_ tell me what the hell ya thinkin’?” He pleaded anxiously. “'Fore I go mad?”

What could I say to him? That I was a coward? I searched for words.

“Ya lips are white. Talk, Taylor.”

I exhaled in a big gust. How long had I been holding my breath?

“The date took me off guard,” I whispered. “That’s all.”

He waited, his face full of worry and scepticism.

I tried to explain. “I’m not sure what to do. What to tell Scott... what to say. How to...” My voice trailed off.

“This ain’t about the party, I'm guessin'?”

I frowned. “No. But thanks for reminding me… I wouldn’t have minded a party, if not for the fact that I know Quinn’s going to do something to embarrass me.”

The rain was louder as he read my face.

“Ya ain’t ready,” he whispered.

“I am,” I replied immediately, completely honest and sincere, though I knew he wouldn’t believe me. He never believed me, too hopeful I think, that I would change my mind. I could see his eyes clouding now with that distant hope I might postpone, and so I gripped his hands and pleaded the truth. “I _am,_ Jake. I always have been… I _want_ this. I’m just being a dumb human.”

“Ya don’t gotta be brave, Taylor.” Jake pressed, more desperate than hopeful now, sensing my reply was genuine.

“I’m not just being brave, you stubborn ass!” I saw him roll his eyes as I mouthed the reasons. “Jeanine, Harley, Rowan; whoever was in my room..!” I listed, ticking off the names on my fingers as I frowned at him.

“All the more reason to wait.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Jake!” I scoffed, trying to look away.

He pressed his hands more tightly to my face and spoke with slow deliberation.

“Taylor. None of us had a choice. Ya’ve seen what ’s done... to Zahra ‘specially. We all struggled, tryin’ to reconcile ourselves with somethin’ we had no control over. I ain’t gonna let it be that way for ya. Ya _have_ got a choice.”

“I’ve already _made_ my choice.” I countered, pouting at him. _“You_ just don’t like it.”

“Ya ain’t goin’ through with this ‘cause a sword’s hangin’ over ya head. We’ll take care of the problems, and I’m gonna take care of ya,” he vowed. “When we’re through it, an' there ain’t nothin’ forcin’ ya hand, then ya can decide to join me, if ya still wanna. But not ‘cause ya ‘fraid. Ya ain’t gonna be forced into this.”

“Mike promised,” I mumbled, contrary out of habit. “After graduation.”

“ _Not_ ‘til ya ready,” he said in a sure voice. “And _definitely_ not while ya feel threatened.”

I didn’t answer. I didn’t have it in me to argue; I couldn’t seem to find my commitment at the moment.

“See?” He kissed my forehead. “Nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

I laughed a shaky laugh. “Nothing but impending doom.”

“Trust me.”

“I do.”

He was still watching my face, waiting for me to relax.

“Can I ask you something?” I said.

“Anythin’.”

I hesitated, biting my lip, and then asked a different question than the one I was worried about. “What am I getting Quinn for graduation?”

He snickered. “It looked like ya were gettin’ us both concert tickets—”

“That’s right!” I was so relieved, I almost smiled. “The concert in Tacoma. I saw an ad in the paper last week, and I thought it would be something you’d like, since you said it was a good CD.”

“‘S a great idea. Thanks.”

“I hope it’s not sold out.”

“‘S the thought counts. I oughtta know.”

I sighed.

“There’s somethin’ else ya were gonna ask,” he said knowingly.

I frowned. “You are good.”

“I gotta lotta practice readin’ ya face. Ask me.”

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, hiding my face against his chest. “You don’t want me to be a vampire.”

“Naw... I don’t,” he said softly, and then he waited for more. “That ain’t a question,” he prompted after a moment.

“Well... I was worrying about,” I paused, biting my lip. Usually I tried to shy away from this topic. I had a vague and flimsy excuse of ‘my human soul’ but I sensed there was more to it. I sighed and closed my eyes, forcing myself to finish, now I’d started. “... why you feel that way.”

“Worryin’?” He picked out the word with surprise.

“Would you tell me why? The whole truth, not…” my breath caught, my eyes peeling open slowly, gazing down at his lap with my emotions carefully locked away in my heart. “Not sparing my feelings?”

He hesitated for a minute. “If I answer ya question, will ya then explain _your_ question?”

I nodded, my face still hidden.

He took a deep breath before he answered. “Ya could do so much better, Taylor. I know ya believe I gotta soul, but I ain’t entirely sold on that point; and to risk _yours.._ .” I felt him shake his head slowly above me. “For me to allow this; to let ya become what I am, just so I’ll never have to lose ya, ‘s the most disgustin’ thing I’ll ever do. I want it more than anythin’, for _myself_ . But for _you_ , I want so much more. Givin’ in feels... criminal. It’s the most selfish thing I’ll ever do, even if I live forever. If there were any way for me to become human for ya; no matter what the price was, I’d pay it.”

I sat very still, absorbing this.

Jake thought _he_ was being selfish .

I felt the ridiculous grin slowly spread across my face.

“So... it’s not that you’re afraid you won’t,” I began, biting my lip as Jake waited tensely for my explanation. “That you won’t like me as much... when I’m different? When I’m not soft and warm and I don’t smell the same? You really _do_ want to keep me, no matter how I turn out?”

He exhaled sharply. “Ya been worried I wouldn’t _like_ ya?” He demanded. Then, before I could answer, he was laughing. “Taylor, for a ‘lil _smartass,_ ya can be such a _dumbass!”_

I knew he would think it silly, but I was relieved. If he really wanted me; everything else would fall into place. Selfish suddenly seemed like a beautiful word. I was ready again.

“I don’t think ya realise how much easier it’ll be for me, Taylor,” he said, the echo of his humour still there in his voice, “when I ain’t gotta concentrate all the time on not killin’ ya. Though, there _are_ things I’m gonna miss. This for one...”

He stared into my eyes as he stroked my cheek, and I felt the blood rush up to colour my skin. He laughed gently.

“And the sound of ya heart,” he continued, more serious but still smiling a little. “‘S the most amazin’ sound in my world. I’m so attuned to it now, I swear I could pick it out from miles away. But none of that matters. This,” he said, taking my face in his hands. “ _You_. ‘S what I’m keepin’. Ya’ll always be my Boy Scout, Taylor, ya’ll just be a ‘lil more durable.”

I sighed and let my eyes close in contentment, resting there in his hands. As I was sitting there, my heart stopped, and then broke into a sprint. I bit my lip as my hands tangled together tightly in my lap, trying to resist the itch to launch myself at him.

“What’s goin’ on in ya damn head now?” Jake sighed, though there was a touch of concern in his tone. “Ya damn heart’s givin’ me a heart attack; and mine ain’t even beatin’.”

I laughed, looking up at him adoringly. “You just made me happy… and you’ve made me realise I’m ready; not because of threat or anything else you said… but just because I want to be with you. I want to be your more durable Taylor already.” I said, ignoring his exasperated eye roll and laughing again as I reached up and tangled my hands in his shaggy hair, pulling his face down to mine to kiss him eagerly.

Jake chuckled, allowing the moment to extend slightly longer than he normally would in light of our exchange. He seemed genuinely surprised when I shifted to my knees, settling myself in his lap and allowing me to trap his hands against the back of the couch behind his head. He snickered as I kissed his stubbled jaw, grinning like a fool and not caring in the least.

I was surprised I was being so forward. I mean, sure I’d made it clear that I was more than up for extra Jake kisses and for hands to wander; but I’d never seriously considered anything… _more_ before, at least, not that I was aware of. So it was surprising yes, that I was now teasing him on the couch; in full view of the front door should Scott come home, by rolling my hips over his lap.

Even more surprising though, was his _allowing_ it.

I always felt needy around Jake yeah, and I’m a twenty one year old; I’ve had boners a plenty… but I’ve never actually, had someone feel that for themselves, or be around me when I had one either.

Because hello; awkward.

So it wasn’t exactly good teasing, because I had no expectations that this was going to go anywhere… but what surprised me most of all; was that I _wanted_ it to.

This epiphany forced me to slam the brakes on my hammering heart, my heated kiss pausing as Jake pulled back and panted quietly. “Breathe, Taylor,” he reminded me, smiling.

I blinked owlishly.

I breathed.

“Gettin’ a ‘lil hot under the collar, huh?” He asked, raising a brow as I felt my face flare with embarrassment suddenly; a reaction to my epiphany as much as his words, though it seemed to wake him up from whatever lapse in control he’d been partaking of. 

Chance lost; dammit.

“Hey, ya alright, Boy Scout?” Jake asked, his brow furrowing as I continued to stare at him like a goldfish.

Unable to trust myself to respond verbally, I just swallowed thickly and nodded, leaning in for a softer kiss before he inevitably pulled away and reminded me that my dumb human life had responsibilities and chores.

Time continued to move too fast.

That night flew by dreamlessly, and then it was morning and graduation was staring me in the face. I had a pile of studying to do for my finals that I knew I wouldn’t get halfway through in the few days I had left.

When I came down for breakfast, Scott was already gone. He’d left the paper on the table, and that reminded me that I had some shopping to do. I hoped the ad for the concert was still running; I needed the phone number to get the stupid tickets. It didn’t seem like much of a gift now that all the surprise was gone. Of course, trying to surprise Quinn wasn’t the brightest plan to begin with.

I meant to flip right back to the entertainment section, but the thick black headline caught my attention. I felt a thrill of fear as I leaned closer to read the front-page story.

> **SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS**
> 
> _It’s been more than two decades since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of forty eight women._
> 
> _And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment._
> 
> _The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer._
> 
> _Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer; if, in fact, it is one person. would then be responsible for thirty nine linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway’s forty eight count murder spree was scattered over a twenty one year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history._
> 
> _The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims._
> 
> _From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from fifteen year old honor student Brooklyne Sawyer, to sixty seven year old retired postman Arthur Vance. The linked deaths include a nearly even eighteen women and twenty one men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians._
> 
> _The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill._
> 
> _So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?_
> 
> _There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment._
> 
> _More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence; bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure, which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence._
> 
> _Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind._
> 
> _There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances._
> 
> _Then there are the disappearances themselves; hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: thirty year old amateur boxer Brock Sullivan entered a movie theater with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash dumpster, twenty miles away._
> 
> _Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night._
> 
> _And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, eleven in the second. Twenty two have occurred in the last ten days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered._
> 
> _The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven’t yet conceived of?_
> 
> _Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle._

It took me three tries to read the last sentence, and I realised the problem was my shaking hands.

“Taylor?”

Focused as I was, Jake’s voice, though quiet and not totally unexpected, made me gasp and whirl.

He was leaning in the doorway, his eyebrows pulled together. Then he was suddenly at my side, taking my hand.

“Did I startle ya? I’m sorry. I knocked...”

“No, no,” I said quickly. “Have you seen this?” I pointed to the paper.

A frown creased his forehead.

“I ain’t seen today’s news yet. But I knew ‘s gettin’ worse. We’re gonna have to do somethin’... quick.”

I didn’t like that. I hated any of them taking chances, and whatever or whoever was in Seattle was truly beginning to bug me. But the idea of the Volturi coming was pretty terrifying.

“What does Quinn say?”

“‘S the problem.” His frown hardened. “She can’t see anythin’... though we made up our minds a half dozen times to check it out. She’s startin’ to lose confidence. She feels like she’s missin’ too much these days’n somethin’s wrong. Like maybe her vision is slippin’ away.”

My eyes were wide. “Can that happen?”

“Who knows? Ain’t exactly ever been a study of this sorta thing... but I really doubt it. These things tend to intensify over time. Look at Rourke’n Harley.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Self-fulfillin’ prophecy, I think. We keep waitin’ for Quinn to see somethin’ so we can go... and she don’t see nothin’ ‘cause we ain’t really gonna go ‘til she does. So she can’t see us there. Maybe we’ll have to do it blind.”

I shuddered. “No.”

“Did ya gotta strong desire to go to class today? We’re only a couple of days from finals; they ain’t gonna be givin’ us anythin' new.”

“I think I can live without college for a day. What are we doing?”

“I wanna talk to Kele.”

Kele, again. It was strange. In the Darwin family, Kele was always a little on the fringe; part of things but never the center of them. It was my unspoken assumption that he was only there for Quinn. I had the sense that he would follow Quinn anywhere, but that this lifestyle was not his first choice. The fact that he was less committed to it than the others was probably why he had more difficulty keeping it up.

At any rate, I’d never seen Jake feel dependent on Kele. I wondered again what he’d meant about Kele’s expertise. I really didn’t know much about Kele’s history, just that he had come from somewhere in the south before Quinn found him. For some reason, Jake had always shied away from any questions about his newest family member. And I’d always been too intimidated by the tall vampire who looked like a brooding movie star to ask him outright.

When we got to the house, we found Mike, Grace, and Kele watching the news intently, though the sound was so low that it was unintelligible to me. Quinn was perched on the bottom step of the grand staircase, her face in her hands and her expression discouraged. As we walked in, Craig ambled through the kitchen door, seeming perfectly at ease. Nothing ever bothered Craig.

“Hey, Jake. Ditching, Taylor?” He grinned at me.

“We both are,” Jake reminded him.

Craig laughed. “Yes, but it’s _his_ first time through college. He might miss something.”

“Bite me, Craig.” I muttered, offering my middle finger as greeting. Craig’s laughter boomed through the room, and I couldn’t help but grin at his easy going nature.

Jake rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored his favourite brother. He tossed the paper to Mike.

“Did ya see they’re considerin’ a serial killer now?” He asked.

Mike sighed. “They had a coupla specialists debatin’ that on CNN all mornin’.”

“We can’t let this go on.”

“Let’s go now,” Craig said with sudden enthusiasm. “I’m dead bored.” A hiss echoed down the stairway from upstairs. “She’s such a pessimist,” Craig muttered to himself.

Jake agreed with Craig. “We gotta go sometime.”

Zahra appeared at the top of the stairs and descended slowly. Her face was smooth, expressionless.

Mike was shaking his head. “This ain’t right... We ain’t ever involved ourselves in this kind of thing ‘fore. It’s not our business. We ain’t the Volturi.”

“I don’t want the Volturi havin’ to come anywhere near here,” Jake said. “It gives us so much too ‘lil reaction time.”

“And all those innocent humans in Seattle,” Grace murmured. “It’s not right to let them die this way.”

“For all their bluster about keeping the peace, the Volturi coming to clean up the mess will make it worse, before it miraculously gets better.” Aleister said, his arm curling around Grace’s shoulder comfortingly, as she leaned into his side.

“I know,” Mike sighed.

“Oh,” Jake said sharply, turning his head slightly to look at Kele. “I didn’t think of that. I see. Ya right, ‘s gotta be it. Hmm, that changes everythin’.”

I wasn’t the only one who stared at him in confusion, but I might have been the only one who didn’t look slightly annoyed.

“I think ya better explain to the others,” Jake said to Kele. “What could be the reason for it, though?”

Jake started to pace, staring at the floor, lost in thought.

I hadn’t seen her get up, but Quinn was there beside me. “What is he rambling about?” she demanded, pouting up at Kele. “What are you thinking?”

Kele didn’t seem to enjoy the spotlight. He hesitated, reading every face in the circle; for everyone had moved in to hear what he would say, and then his eyes paused on my face.

“You’re confused,” he said to me, his deep voice very quiet.

There was no question in his assumption. Kele knew what I was feeling, what everyone was feeling.

“We’re all confused,” Craig grumbled.

“ _You_ can afford the time to be patient,” Kele told him. “Taylor should understand this, too. He’s one of us now.”

As little as I’d had to do with Kele, especially since my last birthday when he’d tried to kill me, his words took me by surprise; just as they had when he’d voted yes to my joining the family in the first place.

“How much do you know about me, Taylor?” Kele asked.

Craig sighed theatrically, and plopped down on the couch to wait with exaggerated impatience.

“Not much,” I admitted.

Kele stared at Jake, who looked up to meet his gaze.

“Naw,” Jake answered his thought. “I’m sure ya can guess why I ain’t told him that story. But I s’pose he oughta hear it now.”

Kele nodded thoughtfully, and then started to roll up the arm of his ivory sweater.

I watched, curious and confused, trying to figure out what he was doing. He held his wrist out toward me, and traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on the pale, tanned skin.

It took me a minute to understand why the shape looked strangely familiar.

“Oh,” I breathed as realization hit. “Kele, you have a scar exactly like mine.”

I held out my hand, the silvery crescent more prominent against his tanned but pale skin than against my cream skin.

Kele smiled faintly. “I have a lot of scars like yours, Taylor.”

Kele’s face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of his thin sweater higher up his arm. At first my eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow of the lamp beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. And then I grasped that the pattern was made of individual crescents like the one on his wrist… the one on my hand.

I looked back at my own small, solitary scar; and remembered how I’d received it. I stared at the shape of Rex’s teeth, embossed forever on my skin.

And then I gasped, staring up at him. “Kele, what the hell happened to you?”


	13. Kele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Enjoy enjoy enjoy!
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Kele**

“The same thing that happened to your hand,” Kele answered in a quiet voice. “Repeated a thousand times.” He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. “Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar.”

“Apart from a freaking knife to the eye…” Craig inserted with a guffaw, though nobody paid him any attention.

“Why?”I breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin.

“I didn’t have quite the same... upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely.” His voice turned hard as he finished.

I gaped at him, appalled.

“Before I tell you my story,” Kele said, “you must understand that there are places in our world, Taylor, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries.”

The others had heard this before. Mike and Craig turned their attention to the TV again. Quinn moved silently to sit at Grace’s feet. But Jake was just as absorbed as I was; I could feel his eyes on mine, reading every flicker of emotion.

“To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy... the perpetually thirsty." Kele said, shaking his head. “You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection."

I glanced at Jake, who was no help at all, too busy watching me for my reactions.

“Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot." He explained, frowning as he stroked his jaw thoughtfully. "The thicker the red, the more easily we; well, those who exist this way, can feed without attracting notice.”

I shuddered at the image in my head, at the word _feed._ But Kele wasn’t worried about frightening me, not overprotective like Jake always was. He went on without a pause.

“Not that the covens in the South care much for what the human's notice or do not. It’s the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed.”

I frowned at the way he pronounced the name; with respect, almost gratitude. The idea of the Volturi as the good guys in any sense was hard for me to accept.

“The North is, by comparison, very civilised. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly; anonymity is important to us all." Kele said lightly, though his expression darkened slowly as he continued.

“It’s a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemies." He explained. "Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside; food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi.”

“But what are they fighting for?” I asked.

Kele smiled. “Remember the map with the red dots?”

He waited, so I nodded. 

“They fight for control of the thickest red." He explained gently. “You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let’s say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition."

“Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others.

“But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Tariq. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won.”

“How did he win?” I asked with wary curiosity.

“Tariq had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare." Kele said, rolling his eyes in tired exasperation at the mere thought of such an army.

"They’ll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Tariq had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost." He explained. “You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you’re doing. They’re incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they’re allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers.”

Kele moved to sit on the back of the couch, and I pouted at the grace with which he perched there.“The vampires in southern Mexico realised what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Tariq. They made armies of their own…" he sighed, shaking his head slowly.

“All hell broke loose; and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either.”

I shuddered.

“When the body count reached epidemic proportions; in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump, the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Tariq was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize; Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest." Kele explained, almost reverently.

“Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Tariq, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time." His lips turned down, his eyes narrowed.

“The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán.”

Kele shuddered. I realised that I had never before seen him either afraid or horrified. This was a first.

“It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life." Kele said respectfully.

“But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South." He explained, sighing wearily.

“It didn’t take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you’ll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return." He said.

“The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue...”

Kele was staring off into space.

“That’s how you were changed.” My realisation was a whisper.

“Yes,” he agreed distractedly. “When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it." His lips twitched with the barest hint of a small, rueful grin.

“My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always... liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organise itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston; well, it was more of a skirmish, really, I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age." He recalled, his eyes distant as he gazed away from everyone.

“I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union’s mortar boats reached the harbour. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston." He said, his voice lowering to almost a whisper.

“I remember that one night very clearly." He all but mumbled, though I could still hear him.

“We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn’t time to rest." He explained.

“Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen." He said, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

“They had such pale skin, I remember marvelling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features seemed more Egyptian, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three." He assured.

“‘He’s speechless,’ the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice, it was like wind chimes. She had fair brown hair, and her skin was snow white." He recalled. “The other was darker than either of them, her skin just as chalky despite it's darkness. Her face was like an angel’s. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply." He shivered, and I felt the absurd notion to go and comfort him. Remembering my birthday; I quickly rethought the decision.

“‘Mmm,’ she sighed. ‘Lovely.’

“The small one, the commanding Egyptian, put her hand on the girl’s arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it." He recalled.

“‘Concentrate, Lily,’ she said.

“I’d always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they’d been military, I would have said that she outranked them." He explained distantly.

“‘He looks right; young, strong, an officer...’ The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. ‘And there’s something more... do you sense it?’ she asked the other two. ‘He’s… compelling.’

“‘Oh, yes,’ Lily quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

“‘Patience,’ the Egyptian cautioned her. ‘I want to keep this one.’

“Lily frowned; she seemed annoyed.

“‘You’d better do it, Kamilah,’ the taller brunette spoke again. ‘If he’s important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.’" Kele shivered again, and my heart ached for whatever remembered feelings he was experiencing.

“‘Yes, I’ll do it,’ Kamilah agreed. ‘I really do like this one. Take Lily away, will you? I don’t want to have to protect my back while I’m trying to focus.’

“My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn’t understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgement overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them." He said, ducking his head as if embarrassed by the confession.

“‘Let’s hunt,’ Lily agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl’s hand. They wheeled, beyond graceful; and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast, their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone." Kele paused a moment, seeming lost in his thoughts.

“I turned to stare at Kamilah, who was watching me curiously… I’d never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I’d never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure." He recalled.

“‘What is your name, soldier?’ Kamliah asked me.

“‘Major Kele Rosencraft, ma’am,’ I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

“‘I truly hope you survive, Kele,’ she said in her gentle voice. ‘I have a good feeling about you.’

“She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run.”

Kele paused, his face thoughtful. “A few days later,” he finally said, and I wasn’t sure if he had edited his story for my sake or because he was responding to the tension that even I could feel exuding from Jake, “I was introduced to my new life. Their names were Kamilah, Lily, and Savannah. They hadn’t been together long; Kamilah had rounded up the other two, all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience." He explained, seeming to recover from his momentary lapse into his memories.

"Kamilah wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their... herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Kamilah's idea." He said flippantly, as if it were obvious. "She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded...”

He paused, editing again. I glanced at Jake, who was as impassive as a stone. I winked at him, and some of the tension eased from his shoulders, life returning to his hard eyes; exasperated at my lack of fear.

“She was in a hurry, though." Kele continued obliviously, as I turned back to him. "Kamilah knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong." He explained.

“There were six of us when I joined Kamilah’s band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male; Kamilah wanted soldiers, and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Kamilah was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger." He said, a half smile flicking the corner of his lips up, before he grimaced and shook his head.

“Kamilah was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others; as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty." He said.

“This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Kamilah, Lily, and Savannah were able to work together more easily." He explained, though there was a distinct lack of pride in his words. In fact, if I had to guess; I would have said he sounded ashamed.

“Kamilah grew quite fond of me... she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshiped the ground she walked on." Kele admitted, his lips twitching at the small hiss Quinn released from somewhere nearby, though he didn't let her interruption distract him from his story. "I had no idea that any other life was possible. Kamilah told us this was the way things were, and we believed." He said, his eyes almost pleading as he looked at me.

I had no words, so I smiled and nodded; and hoped that my understanding helped in some small way.

“She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end; twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organised and skilled as no others before. Kamilah was ecstatic." He explained, lowering his eyes to the floor in shame.

“We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Kamilah could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory." He said darkly.

“And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without a single human being aware." He said, shaking his head as he sighed and gripped the back of the couch, raising his head again. “Success made Kamilah greedy. It wasn’t long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her.”

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm.

“The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Lily and Savannah turned on Kamilah eventually; but that one we won." He said, a strange look passing through his eyes. I wondered if he felt regretful of that fact.

“Kamilah and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive…" he said quietly.

“Kamilah and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us; they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did_ dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed…" he said, grimacing as if he tasted something awful in his mouth.

“Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who’d remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Adrian. I liked Adrian; he was... civilised. I suppose that’s the right word. He didn’t enjoy the fight, though he was good at it." Kele said, a small smile curving his lips.

“He was assigned to deal with the newborns; babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job." Kele explained. “And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Adrian was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one…" Kele said, shaking his head slowly. "It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Kamilah had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no." He said quietly, ashamed again.

“We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Adrian. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim." Kele said, his expression faintly baffled, as if he still couldn't fathom his friends behaviour. "To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow; he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me." He said.

“The newborn I’d summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Eleanor. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn’t. I felt... averse to destroying him." He said, cocking his head as if confused by his own feelings, even after so long to reflect on them.

“Kamilah was irritated with me for that." He admitted. “Five years later, Adrian snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive." Kele said, his expression tightening.

“Kamilah was mystified by my ever deteriorating frame of mind. She’d never felt a moment’s depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me; sometimes there was fear... and malice, the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Lily and Savannah struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Adrian returned." He said, his brow furrowing delicately.

“Adrian told me about his new life with Eleanor, told me about options I’d never dreamed I had. In five years, they’d never had a fight, though they’d met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem." He said, shaking his head as if shocked by the revelation even now.

“In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn’t have to kill Kamilah. I’d been her companion for as many years as Mike and Jake have been together," he said, gesturing to where Mike and Jake traded playful jabs in the shoulders. "Yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance." He said simply.

“I travelled with Adrian and Eleanor for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn’t fade. I didn’t understand what was wrong with me, until Adrian noticed that it was always worse after I’d hunted." Kele explained.

“I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I’d lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind." He said. "Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Kamilah and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Kele Rosencraft. It was stronger for me; this borrowed memory, than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them." He said, shivering as he grimaced.

“You’ve experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Taylor," he said, his eyes intent on mine. "But I wonder if you realise how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Kamilah, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey… it began to be too much." He admitted, finally looking away.

“The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Adrian and Eleanor. Civilised as they were, they didn’t feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing; killing anyone, even mere humans." He said, glancing at Jake with a faint hint of exasperation. I wondered what he was feeling from him.

“Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline... challenging. I still haven’t perfected that.” 

Kele was lost in the story, as was I. So naturally, it surprised me when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

“I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day; something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little." He recalled, his eyes warm and distant for the first time since he'd begun to tell me his history.

“She was there; expecting me, naturally.” He chuckled once. “She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me." He said, shaking his head fondly. “It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That’s the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I’d ever felt before." He all but sighed.

“‘You’ve kept me waiting a long time,’ she said. Scolding me without hesitation."

I didn’t realise Quinn had come to stand behind me again.

“And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, ‘I’m sorry, ma’am.’” Quinn laughed at the memory.

Kele smiled down at her. “You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.” Kele took Quinn’s hand as he spoke.

Quinn grinned. “I was just relieved. I thought you were _never_ going to show up.”

They smiled at each other for a long moment, and then Kele looked back to me, the soft expression lingering. “Quinn told me what she’d seen of Mike and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Quinn made me optimistic. So we went to find them.”

“Scared the hell outta 'em, too,” Jake said, rolling his eyes at Kele before turning to me to explain. “Craig'n I were away huntin'. Kele shows up, covered in battle scars, towin' this little _freak,_ ” he nudged Quinn playfully, “who greets 'em all by name, knows everythin' 'bout 'em, an' wants to know which room she can move into.”

Quinn and Kele laughed in harmony, soprano and bass.

“When I got home, all my shit was in the damn garage,” Jake continued with the hint of a playful pout curling his lips.

Quinn shrugged. “Your room had the best view.”

They all laughed together now.

“That’s a nice story,” I said.

Three pairs of eyes questioned my sanity.

“I mean the last part,” I defended myself. “The happy ending with Quinn.”

“Quinn has made all the difference,” Kele agreed. “This is a climate I enjoy.”

But the momentary pause in the stress couldn’t last.

“An army,” Quinn whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The others were intent again, their eyes locked on Kele’s face.

“I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly." He said, ducking his head in a brief show of guilt. "Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there’s no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from." He said, frowning and shaking his head.

“But I’ve seen this before, and there’s no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I’d guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won’t be much longer before the Volturi step in. Actually, I’m surprised they’ve let this go on so long.”

Silence reigned thick in the room for a moment. “What can we do?” Mike finally asked, though his reluctance was clear..

“If we want to avoid the Volturi’s involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon.” Kele’s face was hard. Knowing his story now, I could guess how this evaluation must disturb him. “I can teach you how. It won’t be easy in the city. The young ones aren’t concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out.”

“Maybe we ain't gotta.” Jake’s voice was bleak. “Ain't it occurred to anyone else? That the only thing in the area that'd call for a army is... us?”

Kele’s eyes narrowed; Mike’s widened, shocked.

“Raj’s family is also near,” Grace said slowly, unwilling to accept Jake’s words.

“Not close enough, Grace." Aleister countered, frowning at Jake thoughtfully. "As much as it pains me to agree with something Jacob has suggested, I think we would be remiss not to consider the idea that _we_ are the targets.”

I couldn't help but notice his use of the word 'we,' and Grace's shy but pleased smile as her hand crept into his, told me she had noticed too. It was heart warming that he considered himself a true member of this family now; ready to fight to protect it, or die trying. I tried to make myself believe the latter wasn't really a possibility.

“They’re not coming after us,” Quinn insisted, and then paused. “Or... they don’t know that they are. Not yet.”

“What's that?” Jake asked, curious and tense. “What're ya rememberin'?”

“Flickers,” Quinn said. “I can’t see a clear picture when I try to see what’s going on, nothing concrete. But I’ve been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It’s as if someone’s changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can’t get a good view...”

“Indecision?” Kele asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know...”

“Nah, not indecision,” Jake growled. “ _Knowledge_. Someone who knows ya can’t see anythin' 'til the decision's made. Someone who's hidin' from us. Playin' with the holes in ya vision.”

“Who would know that?” Quinn whispered.

Jake’s eyes were hard as ice. “Rourke knows ya as well as ya know yaself.”

“But... I would see if they’d decided to come—”

“Unless they didn’t want to get their hands dirty.” Jake said darkly.

“A favour,” Zahra suggested, speaking for the first time. “Someone in the South... someone who already had trouble with the rules. There's plenty of dumbasses end up on the Volturi shit list in any given decade." She said with a shrug. "Could be one of those dumbasses, who should have been destroyed, is offered a second chance... if they take care of this one small problem. That would explain the Volturi’s sluggish response, too.”

“Why?” Mike asked, still shocked. “There ain't no reason for 'em—”

“It 's there,” Jake disagreed quietly. “I’m surprised it’s come to this so soon, 'cause the other thoughts were stronger. In Rourke's head he saw me on his one side'n Quinn on his other. The present an' the future, virtual omniscience." He said, spreading his palms as Kele hissed darkly at the idea. 

I was struck by the sudden, ridiculous image of him as a cat; his back arched, fur on end and his ears flat. I figured it was just my usual fear driven hysteria, rearing it's stupid head.

"The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would've thought it'd take him lot longer to give up on that plan; he wanted it too much. But there's also the thought of _you_ , Mike," he said, his eyes sympathetic at Mike's blink of surprise. "Of ya 'lil family, growin' stronger'n larger. The jealousy'n the fear: _you_ havin'... not _more'_ n he's got, but still, things he wanted. He tried not to think 'bout it, but he couldn’t hide it completely. The idea of rootin' out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they ever found...”

I stared at his face in horror. He’d never told me this, but I guessed I knew why. I could see it in my head now, Everett’s dream. Jake and Quinn in black, flowing robes, drifting along at Everett’s side with their eyes cold and blood-red… I shivered, trying to keep my breathing under control.

Mike interrupted my waking nightmare. “They’re too committed to their mission. They'd never break the rules 'emselves. Goes 'gainst everythin' they worked for!”

“They’ll clean up after. Double betrayal,” Jake said in a grim voice. “No harm done.”

Kele leaned forward, shaking his head. “No, Mike is right. The Volturi do _not_ break rules. Besides, it’s much too sloppy. This... person, this threat; they have _no_ idea what they’re doing. A first-timer, I’d swear to it. I can't believe the Volturi are involved. But they _will_ be. Soon.”

They all stared at each other, frozen with stress.

“Then let’s go,” Craig almost roared. “What are we waiting for?”

Mike and Jake exchanged a long glance. Jake nodded once.

“We’ll… need ya to teach us, Kele,” Mike finally said. “How to destroy 'em.”

Mike’s jaw was hard, but I could see the pain in his eyes as he said the words. No one hated violence more than Mike.

There was something bothering me, and I couldn’t put my finger on it. I was numb, horrified, deathly afraid. And yet, under that, I could feel that I was missing something important. Something that would make some sense out of the chaos. That would explain it all.

“We’re going to need help,” Kele said. “Do you think Raj's family would be willing..? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Yvonne and Malatesta are pretty... battle hardened. It would be especially advantageous to have them on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid.”

“We’ll ask,” Mike answered.

Kele held out a cell phone. “We need to hurry.”

I’d never seen Mike’s innate calm so shaken. He took the phone, and paced toward the windows. He dialed a number, held the phone to his ear, and laid the other hand against the glass. He stared out into the foggy morning with a pained and ambivalent expression.

Jake took my hand and pulled me to the white loveseat. I sat beside him, staring at his face while he stared at Mike.

Mike’s voice was low and quick, difficult to hear. I heard him greet Raj, and then he raced through the situation too fast for me to understand much, though I could tell that the Russian vampires were not ignorant of what was going on in Seattle.

Then something changed in Mike’s voice.

“Oh,” he said, his voice sharper in surprise. “We didn’t realise... that Lila felt that way.”

Jake groaned at my side and closed his eyes. “Ah, godammit. Damn Grant to the deepest pit of hell where he bloody well belongs.”

“Grant?” I whispered, the blood emptying from my face, but Jake didn’t respond, too intently focused on Mike’s thoughts.

My short encounter with Grant earlier in the year was not something that had faded or dimmed in my mind. I still remembered every word he’d said before Diego and his pack had interrupted.

 _I actually came here as a favour to her._..

Jeanine. Grant had been her first manoeuvre, she’d sent him to observe, to see how hard it might be to get to me. He hadn’t survived the wolves to report back.

Though he’d kept up his old ties with Jeanine after Rex’s death, he’d also formed new ties and new relationships. He’d gone to live with Raj's family in Alaska, with Yvonne the flirty pirate, the closest friends the Darwin’s had in the vampire world, practically extended family. Grant had been with them for a short time, previous to his death.

Mike was still talking, his voice not quite pleading. Persuasive, but with an edge. Then the edge abruptly won out over the persuasion.

“There ain't no question of that,” Mike said in a stern voice. “We have a truce. They ain't broken it, and neither'll we. I’m sorry to hear that... 'Course. We’ll just do our best without ya'll.”

Mike shut the phone without waiting for an answer. He continued to stare out into the fog.

“What’s the problem?” Craig murmured to Jake.

“Lila's more involved with our ol' pal Grant'n we knew. She’s holdin' a grudge 'gainst the wolves for destroyin' him to save Taylor. She wants—” He paused, looking down at me.

"Go on," I said as evenly as I could.

His eyes tightened. "She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They'd trade their help for our permission."

I felt my lips press into a thin line, my eyes lowering as I tried not to let my heart begin racing with fear. I might be pissed at Sean, but I wasn't about to let anyone hurt Diego.

"Don't worry," he told me in a flat voice. "Mike'd never agree to it." He hesitated, then sighed. "Nor'd I. Grant had it comin'," he said in a growl. "And I still owe the wolves for that."

"This isn't good," Kele said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" His tense eyes flashed to Quinn's face and away.

I wanted to scream out loud as I grasped what

Kele meant. We would win, but we would lose. Some wouldn't survive.

I looked around the room at their faces; Kele, Quinn, Craig, Zahra, Grace, Aleister, Mike... Jake.

The faces of my family.


	14. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time!  
> We hope you enjoy this! Please do keep on letting us know what you think! We appreciate all your comments and we WILL get back to you as soon as we can!
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Decision**

“You can’t be serious!” I said, Wednesday afternoon. “You’ve completely lost your goddamn mind!”

“Say whatever you like about me,” Quinn answered primly, tossing her long hair over her shoulder with a smirk. “The party is still on.”

I stared at her, my eyes so wide with disbelief it felt like they might fall out and land on my lunch tray.

“Oh, calm down, Taylor! There’s no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent.”

“But... the... you... I...” I spluttered. “Insane!”

“You’ve already bought my present,” she reminded me. “You don’t have to do anything but show up.”

I made an effort to calm myself. “With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate.”

“Graduation is what’s going on right now, and a party is so appropriate it’s almost passé.”

“Quinn!” I objected. “Your sense of timing is _awful_!”

She sighed, and tried to be serious. “There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that’s going to take a little time. As long as we’re sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You’re only going to graduate from college; for the first time, once. You don’t get to be human again, Taylor. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot.”

Jake, silent through our little argument, flashed her a warning look. She stuck out her tongue at him. She was right; her soft voice would never carry over the babble of the cafeteria. And no one would understand the meaning behind her words in any case.

“What few things do we need to get in order?” I asked, refusing to be sidetracked.

Jake answered in a low voice. “Kele thinks we still need some help. Raj’s troop ain’t the only choice we got. Mike’s tryin’ to track down a few old friends, an' Kele’s lookin’ up Adrian’n Eleanor. He’s considerin’ talkin’ to Kamilah... but no one really wants to involve the southerners.”

Quinn scowled and shuddered delicately. “Hmph, like we need _her_ help anyway. She’d just undo all my damn work, making him happy at last.” She muttered sourly.

I tried not to laugh; the idea of Quinn being jealous after seeing how Kele literally lit up whenever she was around was just, ludicrous.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to convince ‘em to help,” Jake continued, ignoring my brief flash of humour. “Ain’t nobody wants a visit from Italy.”

“But these friends; they’re not going to be, uh... _vegetarians_ , right?” I protested, using the Darwin’s’ tongue-in-cheek nickname for themselves.

“Naw, they ain’t,” Jake answered, suddenly expressionless.

“Here? In Cedar Cove?”

“They’re friends,” Quinn reassured me. “Everything’s going to be fine. Don’t worry. And then, Kele has to teach us a few courses on newborn elimination...”

Jake’s eyes brightened at that, and a brief smile flashed across his face. My stomach suddenly felt like it was full of sharp little splinters of ice.

“When are you going?” I asked in a hollow voice.

I couldn’t stand this; the idea that someone might not come back. What if it was Craig, so brave and thoughtless that he was never the least bit cautious? Or Grace, so sweet and gentle that I couldn’t even imagine her in a fight? Or Quinn, so tiny, so fragile-looking? Or... but I couldn’t even think the name, consider the possibility.

“A week,” Jake said casually. “That oughtta give us plenty’a time.”

The icy splinters twisted uncomfortably in my stomach. I was suddenly nauseated.

“You look kind of green, Taylor,” Quinn commented.

Jake put his arm around me and pulled me tightly against his side. “‘S gonna be fine, Taylor. Trust me.”

 _Sure,_ I thought to myself. Trust him. He wasn’t the one who was going to have to sit behind and wonder whether or not the core of his existence was going to come home.

And then it occurred to me. Maybe I didn’t need to sit behind. A week was more than enough time.

“You’re looking for help,” I said slowly.

“Yes.” Quinn’s head cocked to the side as she processed the change in my tone.

I looked only at her as I answered. My voice was just slightly louder than a whisper. “I could help.”

Jake’s body was suddenly rigid, his arm too tight around me. He exhaled, and the sound was a hiss.

But it was Quinn, still calm, who answered. “That really wouldn’t be helpful. ”

“Why not?” I argued petulantly; wincing when I could hear the desperation in my voice. “Eight is better than seven. There’s more than enough time.”

“There’s not enough time to make you helpful, Taylor,” she disagreed coolly. “Do you remember how Kele described the young ones? You’d be no good in a fight. You wouldn’t be able to control your instincts, and that would make you an easy target. And then Jake would just get hurt trying to protect you.” She folded her arms across her chest, pleased with her unassailable logic.

And I knew she was right, when she put it like that. I slumped in my seat, my sudden hope defeated.

Beside me, Jake relaxed.

He whispered the reminder in my ear. “Not ‘cause ya ‘fraid.”

“I am not afraid you ass!” I snarked, swatting his shoulder with a scowl.

“No, he’s not…” Quinn said distractedly.

“Ha, see!” I said smugly, as Jake rolled his eyes. “Told you so, Top Gun.”

“Oh,” Quinn said, distracting me as a blank look crossed her face. Then her expression became surly. “I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five...”

“Sixty-five!” I felt my eyes bulge. I didn’t have that many friends. “Who the hell did you invite, Quinn? All of Cedar Cove and their extended families?” I demanded. I frowned, abruptly distracted from my own snark. “... do I even know that many people?”

“Who cancelled?” Jake wondered, ignoring me.

“Julia.”

“What?” I gasped.

“She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong. You’ll have a message when you get home.”

For a moment, I just let myself enjoy the relief. Whatever it was that went wrong for my mother, I was eternally grateful to it. If she had come to Cedar Cove now... I didn’t want to think about it. My head would explode.

“Jordan wasn’t coming, was he?” I demanded tightly, terror clogging my throat.

“Nah, he’s gotta game.” Jake soothed, chaffing my arm gently. “Michael’s filmin’ it.” He added, guessing my next panicked thoughts.

The message light was flashing when I got home. My feeling of relief flared again as I listened to my mother describe Jim’s accident on the ball field; while demonstrating a slide, he’d tangled up with the catcher and broken his thigh bone; he was entirely dependent on her, and there was no way she could leave him. My mom was still apologising when the message cut off.

“Well, that’s one,” I sighed.

“One what?” Jake asked.

“One person I don’t have to worry about getting killed this week.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Why won’t you and Quinn take this seriously?” I demanded. “This is _serious_. ”

He smiled. “Confidence.”

“Wonderful,” I grumbled. I picked up the phone and dialled Julia’s number. I knew it would be a long conversation, but I also knew that I wouldn’t have to contribute much.

I just listened, and reassured her every time I could get a word in: I wasn’t disappointed, I wasn’t mad, I wasn’t hurt. She should concentrate on helping Jim get better. I passed on my “get well soon” to Jim, and promised to call her with every single detail from Berry College’s very generic graduation. Finally, I had to use my desperate need to study for finals to get off the phone.

Jake’s patience was endless. He waited politely through the whole conversation, just playing with my hair and smiling whenever I looked up. It was probably superficial to notice such things while I had so many more important things to think about, but his smile still knocked the breath out of me. He was so beautiful that it made it hard sometimes to think about anything else, hard to concentrate on Jim’s troubles or Julia’s apologies or hostile vampire armies. I was only human.

As soon as I hung up, I stretched onto my tiptoes to kiss him. He put his hands around my waist and lifted me onto the kitchen counter, so I wouldn’t have to reach as far. That worked for me. I locked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist; trapping him against me as I melted against his cold chest.

Too soon, as always, he pulled away.

I felt my face slip into a pout. He laughed at my expression as he easily extricated himself from my arms and legs. He leaned against the counter next to me and put one arm lightly around my shoulders.

“I know ya think I got some kinda perfect, unyieldin’ self-control babe, but that ain’t actually the case, ya know...”

“I wish,” I sighed wistfully.

And he sighed, too.

“After college tomorrow,” he said, changing the subject, “I’m gonna go huntin’ with Mike, Grace, Aleister’n Zahra. Just for a few hours; we’ll stay close. Quinn, Kele’n Craig _should_ be able to keep ya safe.”

“Urgh,” I grumbled.

Tomorrow was the first day of finals, and it was only a half-day. I had Programming and Tech Theory; the only two challenges in my line-up, so I’d have almost the whole day without him, and nothing to do but worry.

“I hate being babysat.” I groused petulantly.

“It’s temporary,” he promised.

“Kele will be bored.” I complained, pouting at him. “Craig will make fun of me.”

He grinned at my pitiable objections. “They’ll be on their best behaviour.”

“Right,” I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Good behaviour for Craig was just not laughing out loud at me. And then it occurred to me that I did have one option besides babysitters. “You know... I haven’t been to Hartfeld since the bonfire.”

I watched his face carefully for any change in expression. His eyes tightened the tiniest bit.

“I’d be safe enough there,” I reminded him.

He thought about it for a few seconds. “Ya prob’ly right.”

His face was calm, but just a little too smooth. I almost asked if he’d rather I stayed here, but then I thought of the ribbing Craig would no doubt dish out, and I changed the subject.

“Are you thirsty already?” I asked, reaching up to stroke the light shadow beneath his eye. His irises were still a startlingly clear blue.

“Not really.” He seemed reluctant to answer, and that surprised me. I waited for an explanation. “We wanna be as strong as possible,” he explained, still reluctant. “We’ll probably hunt ‘gain on the way, lookin’ for big game.”

“That makes you stronger?”

He searched my face for something, but there was nothing to find but curiosity.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Human blood makes us strongest, but only just. Kele’s been thinkin’ ‘bout cheatin’; adverse as he is to the idea, he’s nothin’ if he ain’t practical; but he ain’t gonna suggest it. He knows what Mike’ll say.”

“Would that help?” I asked quietly.

“It don’t matter. We ain’t gonna change who we are.”

I frowned. If something helped even the odds... and then I shuddered, realising I was willing to have a stranger die to protect him. I was horrified at myself, but not entirely able to deny it, either.

He changed the subject again. “‘S why they’re so strong, ‘course. Newborns’re fulla human blood; their own blood, reactin’ to the change. It lingers and strengthens ‘em. Their bodies use it up slowly, like Kele said, the strength startin’ to wane after ‘bout a year.”

“How strong will I be?”

He grinned. “Stronger’n I am.”

“Stronger than Craig?”

The grin got bigger. “Yeah. Do me a favor’n challenge him to an arm-wrestlin’ match. It’d be a good experience for him.”

I laughed. It sounded so ridiculous.

Then I sighed and hopped down from the counter, because I really couldn’t put it off any longer. I had to cram, and cram hard. Luckily I had Jake’s help, and Jake was an excellent tutor; since he knew absolutely everything. I figured my biggest problem would be just focusing on the tests. If I didn’t watch myself, I might end up littering my Tech Theory paper with nonsense about the vampire wars of the South.

I took a break to call Diego, and Jake seemed just as comfortable as he had when I was on the phone with Julia. He played with my hair again. I didn’t get why he was so fascinated with it; it wasn’t even _that_ much longer.

Though it was the middle of the afternoon, my call woke Diego up, and he was grouchy at first. He cheered right up when I asked if I could visit the next day. The Taino college was already out for the summer, so he told me to come over as early as I could. I was pleased to have an option besides being babysat. There was a tiny bit more dignity in spending the day with Diego.

Some of that dignity was lost when Jake insisted again on delivering me to the border line like a child being exchanged by custodial guardians.

“So how d’ya feel ya did on ya exams?” Jake asked on the way, making small talk.

“Programming was surprisingly easy, but I don’t know about the Tech Theory. It seemed like it was making sense, so that probably means I failed.”

He laughed. “I’m sure ya did fine. Or, if ya really worried, I could bribe Mr. Vasquez to give ya an A.”

“Er, thanks, but no thanks.”

He laughed again, but suddenly stopped when we turned the last bend and saw the black car waiting. He frowned in concentration, and then, as he parked the car, he sighed.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, my hand on the door.

He shook his head. “Nothin’.” His eyes were narrowed as he stared through the windshield toward the other car. I’d seen that look before.

“You’re not listening to Diego, are you?” I accused.

“Nah…” he muttered. He turned to me before I could press for him to explain that. “I’m just gonna miss ya, Taylor. I always do when ya gone from my arms.”

I blinked, my cheeks warming. “That…” I breathed, shaking my head slightly. “Was beyond cheesy. Have you been reading those garrish romance novels or something?” I laughed, amused by the way he rolled his eyes at me.

“I try’n be romantic, tell ya I’m gonna miss ya; and ya make fun of me.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry.” I was anything but, and my grin showed that. “I guess I’ll have to make it up to you then, huh?” I offered, leaning closer.

“Definitely.” Jake confirmed, smirking when my lips found his.

My breath caught in my throat, as it always did when Jake kissed me. I expected him to pull away quickly, so I was surprised when he leaned closer and trapped me against the car door, his tongue stroking my lips gently. My breath exploded from me as I melted against the door, not caring in the least that my best friend was waiting for me. This was far more important.

Diego would understand.

Jake’s kisses were mind destroying, his damnable teasing fingers ghosting up my arm to my cheek, as he kissed me thoroughly enough that I was ninety percent certain I’d forgotten my own name.

“Jake…” I whined, clinging to his shoulders and trying to pull him even closer.

I would have pressed for his too damn gentle hands to start touching me a lot more, in much less innocent places than my cheek or arms; but then Diego honked his horn; two quick impatient honks.

“Well, that’s just rude...” Jake growled playfully, smirking when he pulled away and I collapsed against the door.

“That’s Diego,” I laughed, grinning and leaning forward quickly to steal a final peck; before hurrying out before Diego saw a little more than either of us was really comfortable with.

I waved to Jake before I got into the Impala, grinning and blowing him another kiss as I winked. From that distance, I saw him grin and shake his head with amusement. I thought I saw him blow me a kiss back; but my eyes were weak and made mistakes all the time.

I paused before I climbed in. I wanted Jake to come to me. For some bizarre reason, I suddenly wanted to have both my boyfriend and my best friend, get out of their cars and shake hands and swear to be friends; to always just be Jake and Diego rather than vampire and werewolf. 

It was as if I had those two stubborn magnets in my hands again, and I was holding them together, trying to force nature to reverse itself...

I shook my head, and climbed in Diego’s car.

“Hey, daydreamer… still in smoochie land?” Diego’s tease was cheerful, but his voice dragged.

I examined his face as he started down the road, driving a little faster than I did, but slower than Jake, on his way back to Hartfeld.

Diego looked different, maybe even sick. His eyelids drooped and his face was drawn. His shaggy hair stuck out in random directions; it was almost to his chin in some places; and unless I was very much mistaken, he had a light dusting of fine black stubble across his jaw.

“Are you all right, Diego?” I asked, frowning and flicking the hair on his jaw playfully. “You going hermit on me?”

“Ha ha… you’re so funny, Taylor… I swear, I just forget to laugh.” Diego huffed, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, I’m okay… just tired,” he managed to get out before he was overcome by a massive yawn. When he finished, he asked, “What do you want to do today?”

I eyed him for a moment. “Let’s just hang out at your place for now,” I suggested. He didn’t look like he was up for much more than that. “We can ride our bikes later.”

“Sure, sure,” he said, yawning again.

Diego’s house was vacant, and that felt strange. I realized I thought of Ricardo as a nearly permanent fixture there.

“Where’s your dad?”

“Over at the Nguyens’. He’s been hanging out there a lot since Charlie died. Astrid gets lonely.”

Diego sat down on the old couch that was no bigger than a loveseat and squished himself to the side to make room for me.

“Oh. That’s nice. Poor Astrid.”

“Yeah, she’s having some trouble...” He hesitated. “With her kids.”

“Sure, it’s got to be hard on Miles and Michelle, losing their dad...” I said, shivering and wrapping my arms around myself. “I can’t imagine…” I muttered, refusing to acknowledge the small voice in the back of my head; calling me a hypocrite. After all, wouldn’t I be doing the same thing in reverse to Scott soon myself?

“Uh-huh,” he agreed, lost in thought. He picked up the remote and flipped on the TV without seeming to think about it. He yawned.

“What’s with you, Diego?” I demanded with a frown. “You’re like a zombie.”

“I got about two hours of sleep last night, and four the night before,” he told me. He stretched his long arms slowly, and I could hear the joints crack as he flexed. He settled his left arm along the back of the sofa behind me, and slumped back to rest his head against the wall. “I’m exhausted.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” I asked.

He made a face. “Sean’s being difficult. He doesn’t trust your blo— Jake’s family.” I was touched by Diego’s determined pause to rectify his slur. His attempts at support meant so much to me. “I’ve been running double shifts for two weeks and nobody’s touched me yet, but he still doesn’t buy it. So I’m on my own for now.”

“Double shifts?” I frowned, before my eye widened in horror. “Is this because you’re trying to watch out for _me_?” I demanded, my temper flaring as I scowled and swatted his arm. “Diego, that’s stupid! You need to sleep, assbutt... I’ll be fine.”

“It’s no big deal.” His eyes were abruptly more alert. “Hey, did you ever find out who was in your room? Is there anything new?”

I ignored the second question. “No, we didn’t find anything out about my, um, visitor.”

“Then I’ll be around,” he said as his eyes slid closed.

“Diego...” I started to whine.

“C’mon, dude, don’t do the whining thing.” Diego complained, sighing as he rolled his head on the back of the couch.

“I don’t whine!” I protested, despite knowing I was lying.

His eyes didn’t open. “What do you want from me exactly, Taylor?” He asked quietly.

I frowned, confused by the odd tone in Diego’s voice. Was that question a little odd? Sure; but was that because he was just tired? Or because Sean was playing games again? I decided to assume it was the former.

“I just want my friend Diego; and I don’t want him half-dead, hurting himself in some stupid, misguided attempt—”

He cut me off. “Look at it this way... I’m hoping I can track down a vampire I’m allowed to kill, okay?” He sighed, as I flinched away from him.

I didn’t answer. He looked at me then, peeking at my reaction.

“Kidding, Taylor.”

I stared at the TV, my hands clenched into tight balls in my lap. Why would Diego say such a thing? He’d been fine moments before, teasing me in the car; so what could have changed in the short time since then, for him to be so… brutal?

“So, any special plans next week?” He asked, seeming to regret his poor joke. “Lots of snuggle time, like in the car before?” He teased, as my lips twitched involuntarily. “Plus… you have some plans for, uh...after, right?” He pressed carefully. 

I realised he was probing for intel on my transformation; not realising the exact date wasn’t fixed; and more to the point, that my few scattered plans had been disrupted by the Darwin’s going to Seattle.

“No special plans,” I said carefully, hoping he would hear the reassurance in my words without a more detailed explanation.

I didn’t want to get into it now. For one thing, he didn’t look up for any difficult conversations. For another, I knew he would read too much into my qualms. “Well, I do have to go to an end of college party. Mine.” I made a disgusted sound.

“Quinn loves parties, and she’s invited the whole town to her place the night of. It’s going to be horrible… she always throws parties at the worst of times.”

“Why’s it a bad time..?” He asked with a frown, his eyes slowly opening as he looked over at me curiously, a lopsided grin making his face look less worn and tired; more Diego again. “I didn’t get an invitation. I’m hurt,” he teased.

“Consider yourself invited. It’s supposedly _my_ party, so I should be able to ask who I want.”

“Thanks,” he snorted sarcastically, his eyes slipping closed once more.

“I wish you would come,” I said without any hope. “It would be more fun. For me, I mean… you could bring some of the others, if you like too?”

“Sure, sure,” he mumbled. “That would be very... wise...” His voice trailed off.

A few seconds later, he was snoring.

Poor Diego. I studied his dreaming face, and liked what I saw. While he slept, he looked so much younger, so much more carefree. He looked like _my_ Diego. My best friend since we used to eat mud together as infants.

I nestled into the couch to wait out his nap, hoping he would sleep for a while and make up some of what he’d lost. I flipped through channels, but there wasn’t much on. I settled for a cooking show, knowing, as I watched, that I’d never put that much effort into Scott’s dinner. Diego continued to snore, getting louder. I snickered and turned up the TV.

I was strangely relaxed, almost sleepy, too. This house felt safer than my own, probably because no one had ever come looking for me here. I curled up on the sofa and thought about taking a nap myself.

Maybe I would have, but Diego’s snoring was impossible to tune out. So, instead of sleeping, I let my mind wander.

My exams were done, and most of them had been a cakewalk. Tech Theory, the one exception, was behind me, pass or fail. My college education was over. And I didn’t really know how I felt about that. I couldn’t look at it objectively, tied up as it was with my human life being over.

Well, in retrospect maybe I would have done more than just one year of college, had I not met Jake; not that I would ever be stupid enough to admit that… but I would take the trade any day.

I wondered how long Jake planned to use this ridiculous “not ‘cause ya scared” excuse. I was going to have to put my foot down sometime, I mean; even Quinn knew I wasn’t scared, so why was Jake being so goddamn stubborn?

If I were thinking practically, I knew it made more sense to ask Mike to change me the second I made it through the graduation line. Cedar Cove was becoming nearly as dangerous as a war zone. No, Cedar Cove _was_ a war zone. Not to mention; it would be a good excuse to miss the graduation party. Not because I didn’t want to be able to have fun with friends and loved ones; but because, as always, there was a sword hanging over my head. I didn’t want to party until I’d got rid of the stupid thing. I smiled to myself as I thought of that most trivial of reasons for changing. Silly... yet still compelling.

But I didn’t want to be practical. I wanted Jake to be the one. It wasn’t a rational desire. I was sure that; about two seconds after someone actually bit me and the venom started burning through my veins, I really wouldn’t care anymore who had done it. So it shouldn’t make a difference.

It was hard to define, even to myself, why it mattered. There was just something about him being the one to make the choice; to want to keep me enough that he wouldn’t just allow me to be changed, he would act to keep me. It was childish, but I liked the idea that his lips would be the last good thing I would feel. Even more embarrassingly, something I would _never_ say aloud, I wanted his venom to poison my system. It would make me belong to him in a tangible, quantifiable way.

I felt my lips tug into a grin, wondering how long he would persist with his stupid marriage joke. Granted, he thought it was actually working as a deterrent at the moment, so perhaps it was time to dissuade him of that notion; to see what other delightful ideas he might come up with. I snorted as I let myself indulge for a moment; trying to imagine telling my parents that I was getting married this summer. Scott would be extremely unimpressed; and I expected it would result in us not speaking for several days at least. I was also fairly sure that at least my mother, were I to tell her every detail of the truth; would be more strenuously opposed to me getting married than to my becoming a vampire. 

I grimaced to myself as I imagined her horrified expression. Jake thought I was joking when I said my mother’s disapproval should be enough to make him regret ever asking.

I wasn’t sure why Jake was even trying the marriage route; I mean, sure that had been the way of things in his day… for heterosexual couples. After all, same sex couples weren’t really… very well received in those days, so if he really was so focused on marriage; was it some hint that he hadn’t always been so invested in men? Had he been planning to marry some young girl? To have kids? 

I frowned, exasperated at myself for reawakening my concerns over his preferences back then.

Diego snorted and rolled to his side. His arm swung off the back of the couch and pinned me against his side. Holy shit, but he was heavy! And hot. It was sweltering after just a few seconds.

I tried to slide out from under his arm without waking him, but it made me look like some kind of idiot, trying to limbo under him or something; so in the end I was forced to just shove at his stupidly hot arm, and when it finally fell off me, his eyes snapped open. He jumped to his feet, looking around anxiously.

“What? What?” He asked, disoriented.

“It’s just me, dude.” I laughed despite my concern. “Sorry I woke you.”

He turned to look at me, blinking and confused. “Taylor?”

“Hey, sleepyhead.” I grinned.

“Oh, man! Did I fall asleep? I’m sorry!” He said, running his hand through his hair. “How long was I out?”

“I dunno, I wasn’t time watching or anything.” I said with a shrug, grinning at him warmly. “But it doesn’t matter, man. I got to watch some cooking programme; that was cool..”

He flopped back on the couch next to me. “Wow. Sorry about that, really.”

I patted his hair, trying to smooth the wild disarray. “Don’t feel bad. I’m glad you got some sleep.”

He yawned and stretched. “I’m useless these days. No wonder Ricardo’s always gone. I’m so boring.”

“You’re fine,” I assured him.

“Ugh, let’s go outside. I need to walk around or I’ll pass out again.”

“Diego, go back to sleep. I’m good. I’ll call Jake to come pick me up.” I patted my pockets as I spoke, and realized they were empty. “Shoot, I’ll have to borrow your phone. I think I must have dropped mine in the car.” I started to unfold myself.

“Already?” Diego pouted, shaking his head as he sighed. “Man, I’m sorry… here I am saying come over, and I waste the whole time you’re here sleeping. Some best friend, huh?” He sighed and pulled me off the couch as he spoke, leading the way outside and ducking his head as he passed under the doorframe. It had gotten much cooler while Diego slept; the air was unseasonably cold; there must be a storm on the way. It felt like February, not June. “Come on, at least take a walk with me for a bit before you go… I need to wake up anyway.”

The wintry air seemed to make Diego more alert. He grinned as he trotted around the back garden awhile, dragging me along with him. I glowered at him. He knew my feelings about enforced exercise. 

Hiking was another matter entirely.

“I’m an idiot,” he laughed to himself.

“What’s the matter, Diego? So you fell asleep.” I shrugged.

“Yeah, but dude we barely got to see each other properly for ages.” He said, shaking his head. “I feel like even when we do now we have to be on tenterhooks just because I might do something weird…” I grimaced at the reminder of Sean’s interference in our friendship, though I couldn’t deny it had made things difficult.

Sometimes there was a hesitance between us now; an uncertainty of whether something was really Diego, or just Sean’s implanted thoughts.

“Hey, I’m here now,” I said, grinning at Diego as he tugged me around in circles in his ample back garden. “And if you stop dragging me around like I’m some kind of dolly, we could go for a blast on the bikes.” I offered.

Diego met my eyes for a second, and then looked away quickly toward the trees. “You haven’t been hiking for ages either, have you?” He asked, his lips twitching; remembering my last adventure into the trees I was certain. 

I grimaced at the memory; Scott’s ire and my own idiotic pain, as I tried to convince myself that Jake didn’t care for me, preparing to sacrifice myself to the sadistic vampire who still stalked my nightmares.

“Look,” Diego said. “Why don’t we take the bikes out for now… but maybe you could come back again soon, and we can go camping or something?” He suggested, turning to me with a hopeful, lopsided grin.

“Hell yeah, dude.” I said, already eager. “Maybe…” I paused, about to suggest the day, or night, that Jake and the others all went to Seattle; but the thought made my heart ache, and I felt my face fall instead.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Diego asked, frowning at my sudden, emotional one eighty.

I shook my head. How could I possibly explain? I was likely to be frantic with worry, inconsolable. I wouldn’t be able to be around anyone, least of all the wolves. They’d just laugh and say they hoped the bloodsuckers all wiped themselves out.

“Dude, please, you’re kinda freaking me out here…” Diego said, stepping closer and chaffing my shoulder worriedly. “What is it?”

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. Could I do it? Could I be selfish, confess my fears and my worst nightmares about what might happen; of who I might lose from my future family? My heart quickened, my ears rushing with white static noise as I reached to cover Diego’s hand with my own. “... I—”

“I knew it would happen.” Another, deeper voice cut over me; and we both started in surprise. “I _knew_ this was meant to be.” There was an air of smugness, which made my lips twist into a grimace of distaste, fairly confident I could guess who had snuck up on us.

“Sean,” Diego yelped, his expression of surprise quickly darkening. “What the hell are you doing here? You said I could have the afternoon—”

“Yeah, well,” Sean said with a shrug, his eyes on me as I shifted uncomfortably. “As soon as you said the leech was going to let Taylor come down, I had hopes that you’d figure it out together.” He said, rolling his eyes as if we were naughty kids.

“Sean, I’m too tired for your bullshit.” Diego sighed. “Make sense already, or _go away._ ” He said, sighing tiredly.

“You two are meant to be, you know.” Sean explained, as if he hadn’t heard Diego. I had heavy suspicions Sean never heard anything he didn’t expressly want to. “The Elders, the Council; everyone has been speculating for years.”

“Anytime you wanna start making sense, that would be really cool.” I sighed, scrubbing my hands over my face. “Diego, I think I’m too tired for this round of Sean says… can I borrow your phone and call Jake?” I asked, frowning as Diego nodded distractedly and dug through his pockets quickly.

“Wait,” Sean said, frowning at the ease with which we separated, as Diego offered me his cell phone. “Before you go, you should know this… you both should.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” I demanded.

He took a deep breath. “I want to tell you something. And you already know it, I _know_ you do... but I think I need to say it out loud so the pair of you can't keep ignoring it.”

I glanced at Diego, who looked over at me with a matching sense of unease. I was suddenly very sure that neither one of us wanted to know what Sean was building up to.

Sean’s eyebrows pulled down, throwing his eyes into shadow. They were pitch black as they bored into mine.

“Diego _is_ in love with you, Taylor,” Sean said in a strong, confident voice. “Diego, he _does_ love you… And I want you both to stop pussy footing around, and give in… Taylor, I want you to let yourself be with Diego instead of _him_. I know you think you don’t feel that way, but I need the truth out there...” he said, glancing between Diego and I as we stared back in dumb shock. 

"You idiots." Sean sighed rolling his eyes. "I'm telling you, you're meant to be..." He said, raising a brow at our mutual incomprehension. "You're _destined_ to imprint."


	15. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS WOULDN'T STOP
> 
> ITS TAKEN FOREVER
> 
> SO SORRY  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Conflict**

I stared at him for a long minute. Speechless. I could not think of one thing to say to him. I glanced at Diego, his eyes cutting toward me at the same moment. As he watched my dumbfounded expression, the shock left his face; and together we burst out laughing.

“Oh, man,” he gasped, grinning. “I… I— oh, god, I can’t..!”

“Diego—” It felt like there was something big sticking in my throat. I realised it was just that I couldn't breathe for laughing so hard. “Ah, oh… dude, I’m your _destiny..!_ ” I choked, wheezing as I tried to catch my breath.

“Oh, no, no; dude, you gotta really… wait, wait; like this…” Diego coughed, turning to face me fully as we both held our breath to try and stop our chortling for a moment. “You two,” he rasped in a deep voice, reaching toward me as if he were Romeo reaching for Juliet. “You are destined to imprint…”

I managed to let him finish before I began cackling again, setting off Diego as we gasped and shook with laughter. Sean’s expression darkened as Diego and I doubled over, laughing and teasing each other too much to care about the Alpha’s growing dark mood.

“Oh god, wait ‘til Jake hears about this…” Diego snorted. “He’s gonna wanna duel me at dawn!” He laughed, as I held my breath to try and contain my latest fit of laughter.

Diego miming he and Jake having a slap fight made me start snorting and hiccupping as I doubled over again. “Oh god… he, he’d _freak_ if I told him about this…” I gasped, shaking my head as Diego and I straightened, barely glancing at each other before dissolving into peals of laughter again.

“You can laugh, if you really want.” Sean said, his arms folded tightly over his chest. “But this has been anticipated since you guys first met.” He said, as Diego and I glanced at each other, our laughter subsiding somewhat as a tendril of unease fluttered in my gut.

“What do you mean?” Diego asked slowly, his brow slowly furrowing in suspicion, as I took a step away from Sean distrustfully.

“Your dad saw it,” Sean explained, turning his attention toward Diego, as our amusement finally failed us. “You two bonded when you met as kids, infants. Diego had been having trouble with nightmares, he was inconsolable. Then Taylor showed up; and within an hour, you were asleep together.”

“We were _infants_ ; nap time is a thing!” I protested, shaking my head dismissively as I glanced over at Diego, who seemed distraught about more than just the ridiculous notion of our nap being some hint about our future.

“My dad…” he said, shaking his head. “He told you this? He told you, that we were..?” He asked, gesturing towards me briefly, his expression darkening in sudden understanding. “Is that why you’ve been trying to force us together all the time?” He demanded.

“I’m not trying to force anything…” Sean said easily. “I’m trying to give it a chance. Ever since Taylor met Jake, he’s been too obsessed to let your bond in. I thought you were almost there when he finally left you before, but then you went and brought him back again; undoing your friendship and everything you’d begun to make togeth—”

“The only one undoing anything in our friendship has been _you.”_ Diego said, shaking his head in disgust. “Taylor and I are _not_ meant to be anything but friends; we both know that. We both _feel_ that… trying to force us to be anything more, it’s just plain wrong.” He said, eyeing Sean warily. “Does my dad know what you’ve been doing? The orders, the false confessions..?”

“It was his idea.” Sean said dismissively, and I gasped as I watched Diego’s face crumple in disbelief. “He thought that the imprinting bond was too smothered by Taylor’s infatuation with Jake; that if we pushed past it then we could finally help you connect.”

“But, I thought imprinting was supposed to be instant?” I said, as Diego seemed to struggle with how to process the revelation that his father had been not only involved in, but a mastermind in his pain for the previous few months. “If it were going to happen, it would have already. It hasn’t, so just… let it go already. The only one for me is Jake, and there’s absolutely nothing you can do about that.” I sneered, scowling over at him and taking half a step toward Diego; my hand half reaching to him in comfort.

“Your infatuation with the leeches is blocking the bond.” Sean insisted, narrowing his eyes as he glanced between Diego and me. “As for what to do… I think there’s one more thing we can try.” He said thoughtfully, as I felt the unease in my gut abruptly churn and spiral upward; like bile rising in my throat.

I tried to clear the obstruction. “I can’t— I mean I don’t…” I said awkwardly, glancing at Diego nervously. “Dude, I think I ought to go.” I turned, but before I even took a single step Sean was beside me.

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

“Let go of him!” Diego yelled, turning towards us with a snarl.

“No, wait. I know what you think, Taylor.” Sean said, holding out his hand to Diego warningly, while his other hand remained clamped to my shoulder. “But, look, answer me this, all right? Have you ever even kissed anyone, besides the bloodsucker? Be honest.”

It was hard to concentrate on his question when I was squirming so much in an attempt to get away, so it took a minute to answer. “Urgh, not that it’s any damn business of yours; but no, I haven’t! And I don’t want to!” I finally admitted, scowling at him as I gave up my useless attempts to escape his grasp.

Sean grimaced. “See.”

“No, I don’t bloody well see,” I objected. “This is my goddamn life, not yours! I am not some… some puppet for you to play with!”

“I’m not playing with you, I’m trying to help you.” Sean said tightly, shaking his head at my flaring temper. “Tell me something then, how do you think you feel about Diego?”

I frowned, trying to understand his thinking. “I miss him when he isn’t around… which is usually down to you being an asshole.” I snarked. “But, it’s not like you think,” I qualified quickly, upon seeing Sean’s eyes flicker with victory. “But I could say the same thing about Scott, Sean... Diego is…” I shook my head, looking over at my best friend, who was glaring at Sean bitterly. “He’s family. I love him, but I’m not _in_ love with him.”

Sean snorted, unruffled. “That’s the lie, right there.”

“No, it isn’t.” I sighed. He was impossible to discourage.

“Taylor, you’re blinded by the leeches.” Sean insisted, shaking his head. “The signs were all there, you two are meant to be.” He insisted.

“You’re a stubborn asshole,” I grumbled.

“Pretty much.” He had the damn cheek to smile and laugh, like we were bantering playfully. I scowled at him.

“Do you think you could let go of me now?” I asked, irritated.

“No, I don’t.” He replied glibly, turning to look over at Diego. “You tell me, Diego; honestly, what you feel for Taylor”

Diego scoffed and rolled his eyes. “He’s an annoying assbutt, who never makes enough damn cheese sticks for me.” He said, folding his arms over his chest as he glowered at Sean. “He’s like… like my brother.” He added, shrugging his shoulder indifferently. “And I kinda think it’d be a good idea if you let go of him.”

Sean frowned between us, his brows furrowing heavily. “You’re both so stubborn.” He muttered, shaking his head as he seemed to dissect us with his eyes.

I glanced at Diego, his eyes concerned when they met my own; reflecting my own thoughts and fears back at me.

If this was what the council thought, if they were going to keep trying to force us into some kind of imprint bond somehow; our friendship would be impossible to maintain. It was wrong for us to fight to keep our friendship when it was ultimately only hurting us.

I took a deep breath and looked away, hearing Diego do the same as he seemed to come to the same realisation. Suddenly; all I wanted was to have stayed with Jake all day; to have his cool arms around me and have him tell me it was going to be okay somehow. Being in Hartfeld felt wrong; a betrayal of my future kind.

Without Diego as my best friend, I didn’t know what the point of me being here was... but I was suddenly sure that it wasn’t good.

“You’re an asshole, Sean.” I whispered.

He laughed, roused from his thoughts and seeming oblivious to mine and Diego’s epiphanies. “You say that now, but if you’d just let yourself give in and feel the bond; you’d thank me.” He said, shaking his head. “But it’s okay… because I recently decided that I’m not giving up. There’s still an ace in this fight yet. A final move.” He said. “I’d hoped it wouldn’t come to my intervention but, it looks like I have no choice.”

“Sean, I don’t know what you’re talking about; but I know I don’t like it.” Diego warned, his skin rippling with the threat of an imminent transformation. “I said, let him go… now—”

“Stand down, Diego.” Sean said simply, though the command in his voice instantly had Diego’s skin smoothing; his eyes now the only thing which betrayed his fury and disgust. "You can resent me all you want, but I'm trying to _help_ you both here." He said, clearly exasperated with us both. "If you stop being so stubborn and give in, neither one of you will have to lose out… there won't come a time where you'll be enemies; because you'll be able to face everything together." 

"You're a delusional prick…" I scoffed, shaking my head as I saw Diego wince, trying to fight through the order. "You actually think you can force us together?"

"I don't need to force anything." Sean said dismissively. "It's fated; but, maybe you just need a little jump start."

“Sean.” I stared into his dark eyes, trying to make him take me seriously. “I love _Jake_... he’s my whole life.”

“You love Diego, too,” he reminded me. 

"Yeah, like an annoying brother!" I interrupted. "He's as bad as Jordan! Except, ya know… less sexually explicit and rude." I amended. "Which he'd be, right now, much worse than me, if you tried convincing him to leave Michael like you're trying to do between me and Jake. But I'm more than ready to contest that if you keep pushing me, you asshole."

Sean shrugged a shoulder at my protest. “It might seem different, at least, for now. But he’s not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left." He said. "And now he’s just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice. The bond grew between you then; we all saw it.”

"How the hell have you managed to hide all of this?" Diego demanded, shaking his head back and forth and gritting his teeth, as his hands balled at his sides. "How the hell have you kept all of this from the pack? We've all been in each others heads… so how come this is the first I'm hearing of—"

Sean had the gall to laugh. "Being Alpha has its perks." He said bitterly. "A lone command to stay out of my head; and I have the freedom to think what I like, without any of you even hearing me."

I shook my head. “You’re a selfish bastard.”

Suddenly, he was serious again. He gripped my shoulder, holding it so firmly that I winced and hissed in pain. "Taylor—!" Diego called urgently, moving toward me.

“Until your heart stops beating, Taylor,” he said. “I’ll be here; fighting. Don’t forget that you have options.”

“I don’t want options,” I disagreed, gasping as I tried to pretend I wasn't in pain. “And my heartbeats are numbered, Sean. The time is almost gone… and you know what? I can't fucking _wait!_ ” I spat viciously.

His eyes narrowed. “All the more reason to fight harder now, while we can,” he whispered. “If we can make you realise just what it is your throwing away, maybe you’ll let go of this infatuation.” He sighed, shaking his head.

Sean looked at Diego, and I saw the resolve form abruptly in his eyes.

“No, wai—” I started to object, but it was too late.

“Diego, you have to kiss him.” Sean said.

I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest, panic making me claw at his hand on my shoulder. He’d made the statement an order.

Diego trembled, taking a step back as he shook his head vehemently, his lips curling back from his teeth as he growled. “Like hell.” He rasped, his balled fists rising to either side of his head as he hissed with pain.

“Diego!” I yelled, concern for him overshadowing my desperate urgency to escape Sean’s hold. “Sean, stop it! You can’t fucking _do_ this!” I cursed, throwing my whole body into trying to escape from him.

“It’s for Diego’s own good.” Sean countered, though his voice was somewhat subdued; seeming torn by our continued fight against the idea. “And for your own.” He added, his resolve reaffirming once more. “Diego, kiss him. The bond will show then; it can’t not.” 

“You fucking psychotic _asshole!_ ” I yelled, screaming wordlessly as I tried to free myself. I glanced at Diego, who was trembling harder now, and had half fallen to his knees. “Diego!” I called, hating to see him in pain as he tried to resist.

“I…” Diego hissed, flinching as he growled at himself and sank fully to his knees, fighting the order with everything he had. “I… _won’t_!” He panted, though he immediately winced and cried out in response.

“Diego!”

I felt my heart torn two ways. I knew damn well what Sean was saying was bullshit, there was no way in hell Diego and I were meant to be anything other than what we already were. But how the hell was I supposed to prove that? He was so adamant that this kiss would prove him right; but I knew all it would do would make Diego feel awkward and resentful, because we’d had no choice in the matter. 

I paused in my struggling as an idea suddenly hit me. A way that I could make Diego’s current pain go away; and prove Sean wrong. The only way we were going to get out of here, without Diego suffering like he was right now, right in front of me.

“Alright, alright; I’ll do it! Just… stop with the order! Let him up!” I yelled over Diego’s pained yelps, as Sean turned to me in surprise. “Stop _hurting_ him, already!” I pleaded. “I’ll do what you damn well want!”

Sean frowned distrustfully, but after a moment of searching my eyes, he seemed to relent at last. “Relax, Diego.” He said, and I scowled as Diego’s shoulders immediately slumped, his hands shooting out to catch him as he fell toward the ground with sudden, heavy relief.

Sean’s hand left my shoulder, and I glared at him darkly as I stalked past and hurried to Diego’s side, gently helping him to rise to his knees as he shook his head and panted heavily. “You okay?” I asked quietly, even though I knew Sean would be able to hear me.

“Urgh…” Diego complained, grimacing as he lifted eyes which were still clouded by pain to look at me. I felt my heart sink at the sweat beading on his brow, my own eyebrows furrowing as he tried to force a laugh. “Dude, that really fucking sucked.” He huffed tiredly.

“Heh, really don’t wanna kiss me, huh?” I asked, nudging him playfully; hoping to hide my concern beneath some humour. “I feel like I should be offended or something.” I teased weakly, the attempt lagging as we both glanced away from each other. With a reluctant sigh, I leaned closer and kissed Diego’s cheek; immediately drawing away with a grimace and wiping my lips for theatrical value.

Diego laughed and shoved me away from him, dragging his forearm over his cheek with an exaggerated grimace of his own. “Dude, don’t be giving me your bloodsucker cooties… I saw what you two were up to before you got outta that damn car.” He snickered, as I laughed too, feeling a weight lift from me briefly as I took Diego’s hand and helped him rise to his feet.

“There ya go, asshole, happy now?” I demanded sourly, turning towards Sean with a roll of the eyes to find him glowering at us both with obvious irritation.

“Why are you being so damn difficult about this?” He sighed, gritting his teeth in frustration. “Diego, I’m not gonna babysit you two anymore; kiss him, _now.”_ He ordered sharply, as Diego’s laughter abruptly disappeared with a sharp intake of breath.

Diego’s hands rose to my cheeks, drawing my face toward him before I could move away. “I’m sorry—” I heard him whisper brokenly.

“Wai—” 

Then Diego’s lips crushed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand moving to grip tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I shoved against his chest with all my strength, but aside from a guilty whine; he didn’t move at all. I knew there was nothing he could do until the order was fulfilled.

His mouth was soft, despite the anger, his lips molding to mine in a warm, unfamiliar way, though his anger was not directed at me.

I wanted to scream, to cry at the unfairness of it all. Sean and the damn council could go to hell for all I cared; I hated every single one of them for whatever part any of them had in making Diego and I endure this.

I grabbed at Diego’s face, trying to push it away; and failing again. He really tried to pull away this time, though, and I knew it pained him. His lips forced mine open, and I could feel his hot breath in my mouth.

Acting on instinct, I let my hands drop to my side, and shut down. I opened my eyes and didn’t fight, didn’t feel... just waited for the order to run its course and allow him to finally stop.

It worked. The anger was still there, though I knew it wasn’t directed at me so much as the Alpha who was watching expectantly. Once I stopped fighting it; he was able to pull back to look at me. His lip trembled with guilt and self disgust. I pretended I was a statue and waited; trying my hardest to pretend there weren’t not a yawning chasm of awkward between me and my best friend now.

Finally, he let go of my face and moved away. “I—” he whispered, shaking his head as he sucked in an uneven rasp of air. “Taylor, I’m so sorry...” he murmured guiltily, touching his hand to his lips as he seemed to turn a sickly green beneath his tanned skin.

“It… wasn’t you.” I said stiffly, lowering my eyes as they stung. My hands balled at my sides, wondering if Jake would hate me now. “I… I’m not mad at you.” I said, swallowing thickly as I wiped the back of my arm over my mouth.

Diego and I both chuckled lamely, when we glanced at each other shyly and noticed we were mirroring one another’s reactions. I felt a small lift in the thick blanket of embarrassment smothering us, and couldn’t help but hope that our friendship would prove strong enough to endure this.

I felt Sean’s eyes on us, watching our every move as we tried to move past the awkwardness we now felt around each other. I felt my temper flare, my blood bubbling in my veins as my heart beat at triple the normal speed. I turned towards him, my face a blank canvas as I stared at him with my fury carefully contained.

“Are you done now?” I asked in an expressionless voice.

Sean looked between us, narrowing his eyes as he watched Diego squirm and fidget uncomfortably, his discomfort clear as he grimaced and rubbed at his stomach, as if pained by what had happened. “Yeah,” he sighed, frowning and shaking his head as he closed his eyes in obvious confusion and disappointment, seeming to finally realise Diego and I weren’t about to throw ourselves into each others arms.

“Good.” I said tightly, stalking forward three quick steps without thinking, as I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the jaw with as much power as I could force out of my body.

There was a crunching sound.

“Ow! Ow! _Ow!_ ” I screamed, jumping back and frantically hopping up and down in agony while I clutched my hand to my chest.

“Taylor!” Diego yelled, gasping and running to my side, his embarrassment forgotten in light of my pain.

My hand was broken, I could feel it.

Sean’s eyes opened, and he stared at me in shock. “Are you all right?”

“No, I’m not fucking alright, you asshole! You broke my fucking hand! ”

“Taylor, _you_ broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and—”

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Diego snarled, whirling and planting himself between me and Sean, knocking his hand aside as he reached for me. “Taylor, call Jake; tell him to come and take you home right now! This is _my_ family’s land; I’ll give him a pass this once.”

“You’re overreacting,” Sean said calmly. He wasn’t even rubbing his jaw like they did in the movies. How pathetic I felt. “And you can’t do that, Diego. Look, let me take you to the border at lea—”

“No, thanks,” I hissed. “I’d rather call my _vampire_ boyfriend!" I spat, glaring at him hatefully as my hand throbbed with pain. "I can’t wait to see what Jake does to you after I tell him what you pulled here! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic _dog_!”

“You’re just being childish, now.” Sean sighed, rolling his eyes. “If you don’t want help from me, fine; Diego can—”

“Diego can do whatever the hell he decides to do _for himself!_ ” Diego snarled, his teeth flashing as he kept himself between me and Sean. “Don’t you _dare_ give me another fucking order. Not _ever_.” He growled viciously. "I hope Taylor's right, I hope Jake kicks your goddamn ass all the way to the bloody moon!"

I’d never seen Diego this angry, even when he’d threatened Brian Crandall earlier in the year. But this was even worse; this was a betrayal of everything he believed in. The pack, the council; everything Diego knew had let him down.

I couldn’t even pretend to understand that.

I turned toward the road. It was only a few miles to the border. If I got away from Sean and Diego, Quinn would see me. She’d send somebody to pick me up. “Dude, I’m gonna start walking…” I murmured to Diego, my heart tugging painfully when he nodded to show he’d heard.

“I’ll keep him here.” He said bitterly, his eyes never leaving Sean.

I felt helpless as I stared at Diego’s turned back, wondering if this was to be the end of our friendship. Would this be the last time I saw him? Would he hate me now, for putting myself within his reach? For making it too difficult to for him to resist the order.

But then Diego glanced over his shoulder, and grinned at me lopsidedly. “Make sure you tell Jake I was coerced, yeah?” He huffed, as I sagged with relief.

“Oh, stop being such prat’s, the pair of you.” Sean sighed, shaking his head as he took a step back from us both. “Look, I don’t know why it didn’t work… but whatever you think; you _are_ meant to be together. You can keep denying it, but it’s only going to make it worse on yourselves, in the long run.”

“Shut up, Sean!” Diego hissed, narrowing his eyes and shoving him further away from us, as Sean narrowed his eyes warningly. “You know what made this whole thing worse? _You_. So get the hell outta here, and just hope the rest of the pack understands when they hear what just happened. When they realise that you just invaded our privacy, our lives, destroyed our trust in you and betrayed every rule of pack respect.” He sneered, his arm curled out to the side defensively, as if protecting me from Sean.

Kind of pointless, given I already broke my damn hand, but still. 

“They aren’t going to hear a damn thing.” Sean scoffed, as he took a step back. “You won’t be able to think about this after shifting, let alone tell anyone.” He said flippantly, as I narrowed my eyes.

“You ever give Diego another order, and I’ll tell everyone,” I said, cradling my hand to my chest as I hid behind Diego and met Sean’s shocked look with a glare. “Including Estela.” I added. “Imprint or not, she would never forgive you for this kind of controlling and… and _invasive_ behaviour.”

Sean grit his teeth, about to reply when he instead shifted his eyes to Diego, his eyes narrowing briefly before he stepped away again. He sniffed at us both, before turning around and stalking away, a ripple of tension passing over his skin, before he exploded into a huge black wolf. The beast looked back over its shoulder at us, before loping away into the woods.

Diego let out a huge sigh of relief as soon as the massive black wolf disappeared, his defensive stance sagging once he’d deemed the threat gone. “I can’t believe it…” he muttered, running both hands through his hair.

“I’m so sorry, dude…” I said quickly. “If I hadn’t come over—”

“Nah, it wasn’t your fault.” Diego dismissed easily. “I was just too tired from resisting already. A new order, so soon after it and so much stronger? I had no chance…” he explained, shaking his head slowly. “But... that wasn’t what I meant.” He added under his breath. 

“Wha— oh.” I bit my lip, realising Diego was thinking of his dad over me. “Dude…” I said quietly, hesitating, before using my good hand to pat his shoulder awkwardly.

“Taylor, stop being such a damn idiot.” Diego huffed, rolling his eyes as he turned towards me. “I really don’t want to let this cost me my best friend too.” He said, as I sucked in a sharp breath.

I couldn’t exactly say I was surprised that he felt so dismally toward Ricardo just now; I tried to imagine how I might feel if Scott had been plotting my future behind my back, not just now; with the imprinting thing, but essentially over my entire life. I shivered, wincing when my hand throbbed.

“Come on, assbutt... let me drive you home,” Diego said, offering his arm for me to lean on. “You can call Jake from the car on the way.” He added, as I accepted his help and leaned against him.

If Diego could look past it all; I would too. Best friends for life, I thought, snickering in quiet disbelief at the past few minutes.

Diego sighed tiredly as he helped guide me to his Impala, barely daring to touch me in case he hurt my hand any further… or at least I hoped that was the reason why, as opposed to the thought of him still feeling too awkward. He walked me to the passenger side of his car and helped me in. When he got in the driver’s side, he was scowling darkly.

"Hey, uh…" he coughed, tensing before reluctantly half peeking toward me. "D-do you think Scott would mind me staying at your place tonight?" He asked quietly, shamefully, I realised with a pang of sympathetic pain in my chest. "I, uh…" he exhaled a deep breath slowly, swallowing thickly as he cocked his head and locked his jaw briefly. "I don't think I can face Ricardo tonight…" he admitted, turning forward as he started the car.

"Dude, you can stay as long as you like." I scoffed, hesitating for half a heartbeat, before reaching over with my good hand to grip his hand supportively. "And if anyone tries to _force_ you to go back; we'll run somewhere they'll _never_ dare to follow." I whispered smugly.

Diego glanced at me, his lip twitching with a hint of amusement at my playful, conspiratorial tone. "Yeah?" He asked. "Where's that exactly? Because I'm pretty sure they'd just—"

"The Darwin's." I said confidently, as Diego's brows rose in surprise. "Dude, don't act all surprised. They'd do anything to help, especially if they knew it would piss Sean off… he's gonna be so far in their shit books, he's gonna start stinking of it."

My idiotic babbling finally did the trick. Diego laughed, shaking his head as he shoved the Impala into gear and began the drive to take me home. "Well, if that doesn't scream immortal besties for life, I dunno what does." Diego snorted as his laughter tapered into uneven giggles. I felt a thrill of warmth at his words, relieved that he was willing to still think of me as his best friend, even after my… changes. 

"I still can't believe you punched Sean..." Diego huffed, shaking his head in awe.

"He pissed me off!" I retorted defensively, as Diego laughed again. “Did I even hurt him at all?” I grumbled petulantly, furious and annoyed again as I thought of Sean's lack of a reaction.

“Are you kidding?" Diego snorted, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "If you hadn’t started screaming, he probably wouldn't have figured out that you were trying to punch him. We may not be made out of stone, but we're not that soft, dude...”

I scowled out of the window, my eyes stinging at the injustice of it all. “I hate him, Diego.” I hissed, trying to hold on to my fury so I wouldn't just start crying.

“Yeah well, I'm not exactly a fan right now either.” Diego groused, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should've hit him too…"

“It's not worth it, dude.” I grumbled under my breath. “Something tells me you wouldn't have got away with just a sore hand...”

“Pfft, I think _sore_ is kind of an understatement, Taylor.” He laughed, shaking his head in exasperation. “That had to be like punching a rock.”

“Kind of,” I admitted. "I'll be okay once Jake get's me to Mike."

He furrowed his brow worriedly. “Do you want me to take you straight there..?” He asked, glancing over at me.

“Not if it's gonna get you in trouble, dude.” I said, frowning at the thought of Diego falling out any further with Sean and the pack. "I just… how could he _do_ this? _Why_ are they so certain that we—" I shook my head firmly. "Sorry… this has to be so hard on you. Diego, I'm so s—"

"Dude, for the last time; it is _not_ your fault!" Diego complained, throwing me a withering glare quickly, before refocusing on the road. "I don't know what they're thinking… this isn't how imprinting works; there is no blocking it. I… I guess I'd have to talk to Ricardo about it, but—" his face twisted with a pained grimace as he trailed off.

"But that's the last thing you feel like doing, right now." I supplied, as Diego nodded once, his hand almost crushing his steering wheel as he locked his jaw. "I'm sorry, man… but like I said, our house; both Scott and Jake's, is always open to you, dude."

"Are you sure Jake won't mind offering his house out to the enemy?" Diego snorted, raising a brow as he glanced at me.

" _You're_ not the enemy. You never were." I said instantly. "You're _family._ Jake knows that, dude." I insisted, nudging Diego's shoulder playfully, as a sad smile curled his lips. "Sean, on the other hand? They're probably gonna have a problem with..."

That seemed to bother him for a second, but then he perked up. “Do you think they'll fight him?”

“Ugh, don't mention them fighting, please.” I groaned, remembering their planned trip to Seattle.

“Sorry...” he mumbled, glancing over at me worriedly. "Dude, I didn't mean to… I'd be supporting _them_ , you know?" He said, watching whatever expression twisted my face. I guessed it wasn't good.

“It's not that... ” I sighed, turning to look out the window and trying to ignore the pain in my hand. "They're… planning to go and clear out Seattle." I admitted carefully. Surely Jake and the others wouldn't mind me telling Diego? Considering he wasn't planning to share his mind with the rest of the pack anytime soon.

"Seattle?" He frowned, glancing at me curiously. Diego slowed the car to a crawl, turning to stare at me with his eyes wide and concerned when I hesitated to reply. 

I bit my lip, frowning out of my window for a heartbeat longer than was probably necessary as I thought for a moment, before deciding that Jake would support my decision either way. "You know the murderous rampage that's been going on?" I sighed, turning to meet Diego's worried gaze. He nodded quickly, glancing back at the road before refocusing on me.

I was about to tell him to watch the goddamn road, but I knew from riding in cars with the Darwin's that it would be a wasted effort. So I just sighed and pressed on. "Well, they were going to go and take care of it… before it attracts the attention of the Volturi, provided it hasn't already." I said, biting my lip nervously.

"Why..?" Diego frowned. I was tempted to laugh at his genuine confusion, but my hand was beginning to really hurt, and it was kind of distracting. "What, are they gonna track this guy down and 'take him out' or something?" He snorted. "What's it matter to…" he trailed off as I raised a brow at him, wondering how long it would take him to work it out. "Whoa…"

"I wish I could take a picture of your face right now, it's a classic." I snickered, shaking my head fondly as I watched the realisation bloom on his face. "Kele finally figured it out a few days ago… he has uh, training in the area." I said, my heart aching for the quiet man; though I barely felt it beneath the pain of my hand.

"I take it you know his story now..?" Diego asked hesitantly, respectfully trying not to pry.

"Yeah… he shared it with me, so I would understand." I said, shivering at the memory of all his scars. 

"Not a happy story, I take it?" Diego guessed from my reaction, as I sighed.

"Definitely a no, there." I huffed, rolling my eyes. "It's… complicated. He's been through a lot, dude. Like, 'a lesser man would be a rampaging lunatic right now,' kind of a lot." I said, shaking my head slowly.

"Well damn…" Diego murmured, clearly intrigued but respectful as he glanced back at me. "You don't have to tell me, dude… I know it's probably not my business." Diego said quickly. "Plus, I guess they'll be worried about the others using stuff against them… though, I am in _no_ hurry to phase anytime soon."

"No, I don't mind you knowing, and I think Kele and the others would support me trusting you with it…" I said, looking over with a weak grin.

"But you don't like telling other people's stories." He snorted, smiling over at me and chuckling quietly. "I get it, dude."

"Hey, I'm sure they'll be happy to tell you anything you wanna know, if you just ask…" I offered, closing my eyes and resting my head against the back of the passenger seat head rest as I tried to ignore the pain in my hand.

"Pfft, yeah, I'm sure they'll just be super happy to share trade secrets with one of _our_ kind." He snorted, rolling his eyes as I opened mine yo frown at him. "Oh, c'mon, Taylor! Don't gimme that look... you and I both know they don't exactly roll out the welcome mat for us—"

"Have any of _your kind_ ever just tried being civil and asking _their kind_?" I asked quietly, watching as Diego paused and cocked his head thoughtfully.

".. no." He admitted, considering for a long pause as his brow furrowed. "I guess… that should probably change." He added, as he looked over at me with a lopsided grin. "I mean, you're my best friend and you're gonna be one of _their kind_ fairly soon, right? Might as well start making the effort now." He said, averting his eyes as I hiccupped and laughed, my eyes watering stupidly.

"Oh, Diego…" I muttered, furiously scrubbing my eyes with my good hand. "The levels of gay in this car just went supernova…" I choked, as Diego laughed openly, his face softening at the relief we both felt at the tension between us easing.

"So, he had ideas on how to catch this psycho-leech that's terrorizing Seattle?" He asked, unsubtly nudging the topic back to the original topic. “Seems kind of a stretch for them all to be going though… I’m surprised they’re not going to have someone stay to babysit your whiny ass.”

I would have hit him for the taunt, but my hand was already throbbing like a little bitch, so I made do with a haughty pout. “I do not need babysitting.” I groused, pretending not to hear his disbelieving snort. “And they’re not going to take down just _one_ psycho-leech, so of course they’re all going.” I sneered, my lower lip jutting out as I glared through the windscreen and watched us cross the border at last.

“There’s more than one..?” Diego asked, his voice rising in surprise. 

I nodded quickly, swallowing the tight lump in my throat before sighing and looking over at him again. “A _lot_ more.” I whispered, gritting my teeth against the stinging in my eyes and the throbbing in my hand. “Diego… there’s an army of newborn vampires roaming through Seattle.” I confessed, gasping when the Impala abruptly slammed to a halt in the middle of the road. “Dude!”

“An _army?!”_ Diego yelped, his eyes wide as he stared at me in disbelief. “For _what_?!” He demanded, shaking his head as he tried to process what I’d told him,

“We don’t know…” I hedged, frowning as I looked away. “Jake thinks the Volturi are being sneaky. One of their leaders, Everett, wanted Jake and Quinn to join them… they refused; and so Jake thinks that this could be an extravagant ploy to wipe out all of the Darwin’s together.” I said, my lips twisting with distaste.

“But you don’t agree.” Diego guessed knowingly, raising a brow as I bit my lip and stared out the windscreen for a long pause.

“No, I don’t.” I finally admitted, sighing as I gestured to the steering wheel. “Can you keep driving while we talk? This is really starting to kill, dude.” I whined pathetically, holding up my hand. It didn’t look pretty

Diego started with surprise, immediately shifting the Impala into a lower gear and setting off again. “Wow…” he said, shaking his head as he absorbed everything. “An army. Huh,” he huffed, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I guess that explains it.” He grumbled, sighing heavily as he looked at the road for once.

“Explains what?” I asked, frowning curiously.

Diego’s mouth opened, but no words escaped him. His eyes darkened, his entire face morphing with the force of his fury as he glared out the windscreen and inched his foot further onto the gas pedal.

“Can’t tell me, huh?” I guessed, nodding with understanding. “It’s okay man, I get it… and it’s not like you’re keeping stuff from me by choice, here.” I said, trying to ease his mood slightly. It didn’t seem to help.

Rather than pester Diego and try to make him feel better about the obvious gag order he was still being forced to suffer, I contented myself with watching him from the corner of my eye. It had been some time since ‘the enforced incident’ and I couldn’t help but wonder if Sean’s plan to ‘jump start’ something between us had been successful. I eventually realised I was going to have to ask, if I wanted to actually know the answer.

“Dude…” I began hesitantly, not wanting to make things awkward between us again. “Uh, so… do you feel… anything?” I asked in a pathetically poor attempt at subtle.

Diego snorted and rolled his eyes at my lack of subtlety, before frowning out the front windscreen. “I don’t think so, no.” He said, his shoulders seeming to relax slightly at the confession. “I mean, I still think you’re an annoying assbutt, and I still feel like I need to wash for a week solid, just to get the blo— the Jake cooties off of me.” He said playfully, glancing over with a lopsided grin that made me sigh with relief.

“I’m glad man…” I admitted. “I am totally happy with my best friend _not_ interested in getting into my pants.” I snorted, laughing when Diego feigned gagging.

“Dude, seriously; you’re gonna make me barf… I know what you want in your pants.” He playfully grimaced, and I laughed even harder when his expression twisted when I failed to deny it. “Gross.” He muttered, shaking his head wearily.

I laughed, unthinkingly reaching over and swatting him around the shoulder and hissing when my broken hand reacted to the action less than favourably. Sharp pains stabbed along my knuckles. I whined pitifully.

“Dude, save abusing me for when you don’t have broken bones, okay?” Diego laughed, though his eyes were concerned when he glanced over at me. “Sorry… just hold on, Taylor; we’re almost to yours…”

“Why are you taking me to— oh, never mind.” I sighed, nodding in realisation. “I guess you can’t take me to Jake’s can you?” I asked.

“Dude, don’t be stupid; of course I will… I just thought you should get some things and then we can head over after we talk to your dad.” Diego said. “I don’t want Sean or my dad phoning and worrying him, mentioning your hand.” He added with a dismissive shrug, though I noticed he tensed somewhat at the mention of Ricardo.

“Diego… are you gonna be okay?” I asked quietly, biting my lip worriedly. “I mean, Ricardo… he thought we were meant to be since we were barely a year old. Why didn’t he mention anything before now? And why did they tell you to stay away after your first change, if they thought that?”

“Probably trying to make sure I had enough control of myself, before letting us near each other again.” Diego murmured. “I suppose they assumed that my wriggling around the gag order and your acceptance were more hints toward this whole… _ridiculous_ idea.” He sighed, his fingers curling tighter over the steering wheel.

“... you’ll work things out, man.” I promised, reaching with my good hand to grip Diego’s fingers briefly.

Diego said nothing as he pulled up outside my house, letting the Impala idle in front for a moment, as he seemed to try and work through something in his head. I sighed at the sight of Scott’s cruiser in the driveway. I wasn’t looking forward to him finding out about my hand.

I sighed. “Come on, Diego.” I said, reaching awkwardly for the door handle as Diego turned off the engine.

“... I don’t know how—” Diego’s voice was unusually small, uncertain in a way I had never heard. I turned back with a frown as Diego took a deep breath, his cheeks dark as he stared at the steering wheel intently. “I don’t know how to… to _assimilate_ this.” He said awkwardly. “I mean, dude,” he turned toward me with a tortured expression. “My dad has been lying to me my whole life.” He said, shaking his head with disbelief.

“I know, dude… I know.” I said, reaching to grip his hand with my good one. “And it is okay, for you to not be okay with all of this. It’s okay to need time away.” I promised, smiling as I gestured at the house. “Plus; I have cheese sticks ready for you.” I said, laughing when Diego’s expression immediately brightened. “Look, seriously, Diego… I don’t know how to advise you here. But, why don’t we just take it one day at a time?”

Diego sighed and nodded, seeming to relax slightly at the reassurance. “I guess… though, I can’t even trust my own feelings anymore, can I?” He scoffed, as I raised a brow at him curiously. “I might think I forgive him; but it could just be that Sean gave me an order and made me forget about it.” He said, grimacing at the idea. “How do I trust anything I feel is really… me?”

I hesitated, not sure how to reply for a moment. I tried to imagine how it might feel; to distrust everything inside of myself, but I could only consider for a brief moment, before I shuddered and grimaced. “Diego… you know you don’t love me. Regardless of feelings, or of anything that anyone else says… you _know_ you don’t feel that way about me.” I said carefully, forcing myself to meet Diego’s uncertain gaze evenly. “So, for now at least; why not just ignore feelings, and focus on what you know?” I suggested.

Diego frowned for a moment, lowering his eyes to the gearbox, before his face cleared with resolve. “Okay, yeah…” he said, though he didn’t sound entirely confident. “I… I can do that.” He said determinedly, meeting my gaze again with a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Because I really _don’t_ love you like that, dude… and I think if I did, I’d bolt; because you are _high maintenan—”_

“Urgh, you’re the worst!” I said scathingly, though I grinned as Diego sniggered quietly, pleased he had lost the betrayed gleam in his eyes.

Perhaps a few days away from Sean and the pack; not to mention, with me and the Darwin’s, would help him see things clearer.

I climbed out of the car awkwardly, heading for the house “What are you going to do?” He asked as he trotted around the car to meet me.

“I'm going to get some ice on my hand first, then I'll call Jake and tell him you're going to bring me to Mike; so that he can fix my hand.” I said, pursing my lips briefly. "I don't think I have any clothes I can lend you, but Craig will probably have something that'll fit you…" I paused, turning to examine him carefully. "Are you sure you don't mind..?"

He didn’t answer. He opened the front door and held it for me. We walked silently past the front room where Scott was lying on the sofa, watching a documentary about countryside trains in the United Kingdom.

“Hey,” he said, sitting forward. “Nice to see _you_ here, Diego.”

“Hey, Scott,” Diego answered casually, exchanging an uncertain glance with me before pausing to talk to him. I continued on to the kitchen wordlessly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Scott wondered.

“He thinks he broke his hand,” I heard Diego tell him quietly. I went to the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes.

“How did he do that?” As my father, I thought Scott ought to sound a bit less amused and a bit more concerned.

Diego sighed. “He hit... a lamp post.”

Scott laughed; and I paused briefly to consider the lie, before I beat the tray against the edge of the sink, deciding it was probably for the best. Scott had Sean Gayle blinkers and would probably be pissed if he learned what had really happened. 

The ice scattered inside the basin. I grabbed a handful with my good hand and wrapped the cubes in the dishcloth on the counter.

“What on earth did he do that for?”

“Because… I uh, dared him to.” Diego said. "Fifty bucks if he dented it… he didn't."

“Well… I'm glad there was no public vandalism…" Scott was still laughing, even through his attempt at scolding. 

I couldn't stop my already rising temper from flaring further at the unfairness. If it had been Jake instead of Diego in there, Scott would have been in full on Chief of Police mode. This preferential treatment thing was grating on my already raw nerves.

I ground my teeth and went for the phone. I dialed Jake’s cell.

“Taylor?” He answered on the first ring. He sounded more than relieved; he was delighted. My heart lurched. Would he still feel that way, after learning what had happened? I could hear the Audi’s engine in the background; he was already in the car. “Ya dropped ya phone... I’m sorry, did Diego drive ya home?”

“Yes,” I mumbled. "I'm just gonna grab some things and then he was going to bring me over… is that okay?”

“'Course it is,” he said at once, seeming surprised by my tone. “Hey, everythin' alright, Boy Scout?”

I bit my lip at the concern in his tone, peeking around the corner to share a glance with Diego. "Um… not exactly no." I hedged, debating how much I should really say around Scott. “I need to ask you a favour." I said slowly, tipping my chin at Diego to call him over.

He murmured quietly to Scott and then came to join me.

"I take it Scott's 'round..?" Jake sighed, as I winced guiltily.

"Um, yeah…" I said, coughing quickly. "So, Diego is going to help me pack some things for a few days. That's uh, okay, right?" I checked, as Jake went quiet, his frustration clear as he tried to guess whatever was wrong.

"'S fine, Taylor… ya know it is." He finally sighed, as I nodded gratefully, despite the fact he couldn't see me.

"Dude," I said to Diego, cradling the phone just below my ear. "What do you want to do? Leave the Impala here or take it..?" I asked.

Diego frowned thoughtfully as he considered. "I'm not sure… I mean, they're probably gonna know I'm with you, wherever the Impala is."

I considered for a moment, before a grin lit my face. "Jake, can you pick me and Diego up from Port Royale?" I said into the phone, as Diego cocked his head curiously.

Jake was silent for a moment, clearly trying to work out what the hell was going on. "Yeah…" he drawled, the sound of his engine slowing in the background. "I ain't ever gonna figure out what's goin' on, am I?" He sighed.

"Probably not." I admitted with a small laugh, which became a hiss when I jostled my hand. "But if you could meet us by the cinema, that'd be great. Oh, and tell Mike I want him to take a look at my hand... I think it’s broken.” I winced at my awful attempt at nonchalance, biting my lip hopefully as I heard him draw in a sharp breath.

“What the bloody hell happened?” Jake demanded, his voice going flat.

“I… may or may not of punched...” I paused, glancing behind Diego to where I knew Scott was earwigging. "A lamp post…" I finished lamely.

Jake growled with frustration at my obvious lie. “Well. I’m sorry ya hurt.” He said tightly, pausing to consider for a moment. “Taylor… did ya hit a goddamn _werewolf_?” He asked, sounding as if the question physically hurt him.

I cleared my throat and chuckled awkwardly. “I wish I’d hurt… _it_. ” I sighed in frustration. “I didn’t do any damage at all.”

“I can fix that,” he offered.

“I was hoping you would say that.”

There was a slight pause. “That don’t sound like you,” he said, wary now. “What the hell happened?”

“It’s a long story.” I growled. All I heard on the other end of the line was the sound of an engine growling as angrily as I imagined Jake wanted to. “But Diego and I can tell you all about it after you’ve picked us up.” I said, biting my lip as Jake remained silent on the other end of the line.

“Ya sure ya want me to pick ya up from Port Royale?” Jake finally spoke again.

“Ye-”

Diego shook his head, interrupting me with a sigh as he snatched the phone. “Just come get us from Taylor’s house… all this cloak and dagger is pointless.” He said, low enough that I knew Scott wouldn’t be able to hear. “His hand looks pretty damn awful… as much as I appreciate what he’s trying to do, he’s an idiot.” He said, glancing up at the clock. “I’ll help him pack a bag now. How far away are you?”

“I’m ‘round the corner.” Jake said, clearly confused why Diego was involved in any of this, but choosing not to question it until we were away from Scott’s prying ears.

“See you in a minute then.” Diego said, and the line disconnected.

As he hung up the phone, I heard the sound of his car racing down the street. The brakes protested loudly as he slammed to a stop out front. I sighed. “I’ll go start—”

“Taylor, let him in before he breaks it down.” Diego huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll get your things… though I’m leaving your underwear to Jake, just so you know.” Diego snorted, laughing when I blushed and dutifully went to get the door.

“How’s your hand?” Scott asked as I walked by. Scott looked uncomfortable, probably assuming that Jake and Diego were about to face off with each other.

I lifted the ice pack to show it off. “It’s swelling.”

“Maybe you should pick on lamp posts your own size, Tay-Bear.” Scott suggested.

“Maybe the lamp posts shouldn’t be such fucking jackasses.” I countered. I walked on to open the door.

Jake was waiting. “Lemme see,” he murmured immediately, glancing at Diego as he slipped up the stairs. He paused, frowning at whatever Diego was thinking about; a diversionary tactic, I supposed to keep him from blowing up in front of Scott.

He lowered his eyes again and examined my hand gently, so carefully that it caused me no pain at all. His hands were almost as cold as the ice, and they felt good against my skin.

“I think ya right ‘bout the break,” he said. “I’m proud of ya. Ya must’ve put some force behind this.”

“As much as I have.” I sighed. “Not enough, apparently.”

He kissed my hand softly. “Ya tell me what the hell happened and I’ll take care of it for ya.” He promised lowly. And then he called, “Diego,” his voice still quiet and even.

“Now, now,” Scott cautioned. I heard Scott bounce off of the sofa. Diego got to the hall first, and trotting down the stairs quietly with a small duffel bag over his shouder, but Scott was not far behind him. “I don’t want any fighting, do you understand?” Scott looked only at Jake when he spoke. “I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official.”

“That ain’t gonna be necessary,” Jake said, frowning before tipping his chin at Diego. “Ya ready, Pinky?” He asked, holding out his hand to take my bag.

“You have your hands full with that idiot.” Diego snorted, as I pouted at him. “Get him in, I’ll follow in the Impala.”

“Diego—” I protested, though he waved me off.

“I might as well bring it, Taylor…” he said, his eyes darting to the dark woods beyond the drive. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring your stuff.” He said, hefting my bag for emphasis.

Scott was frowning between us all, seeming lost at the amicable atmosphere between us all. “I thought you guys hated each other.” He finally demanded, seeming somewhat put out that he wasn’t even able to officially warn Jake.

“Well why would you know any different, Dad?” I asked, scowling at him. “Diego and Jake get on fine, you just never bothered to listen when I tried to explain.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Is that true, Diego?”

Diego frowned, sensing my frustration. “I think you should know your own son.” He said quietly, his lips twisting into a thin line as he made to move past Jake and I. 

“Diego?” Scott called after him, frowning worriedly. “What’s the matter with him?” He asked, raising a brow at me.

“Diego’s having a really hard time. Ricardo… well, they’re on the outs.” I said evasively. “It’s not my place to tell you. But he and I are going to stay at the Darwin’s for a few days.” I said, turning away as Jake curled his arm around me. “Maybe you could just trust me for once.”

“That’s not fair, Tay-Bear, I do trust you…” Scott countered reproachfully, as I paused on the front porch. “But there’s been a few times this past year where you haven’t exactly been—”

“Enough, Scott.” I said, turning back with a tired frown. “Trusting me includes not thinking the worst of Jake all the time, means not hoping you’re gonna get to arrest him…” I said, shaking my head at his guilty wince. “It means not forgetting I am a twenty one year old adult, who doesn’t need your approval; but keeps on _trying_ to keep it nonetheless! It means—”

“Let’s…” Jake interrupted swiftly, his eyes concerned as they flit between my face and Scott’s. “Just go get Mike to take a look at ya hand... before ya wind up in a jail cell,” he chuckled with forced levity. He looked over at Scott apologetically. “Ya know how he gets when he’s in pain.” He offered as he put his arm around me, and pulled me toward the door.

“Fine,” I said, leaning against him.

I always calmed down once Jake was with me. I couldn’t help but feel comforted, and my hand didn’t bother me half as much with his icy hands numbing it.

We were walking down the sidewalk when I heard Scott calling from behind me. “When are you gonna be back?”

“Probably just in a couple of days.” Diego answered for me, raising a hand to wave from the Impala. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep the partying low key.” He said, frowning thoughtfully before shaking his head and climbing into the driver's seat.

I could guess why he was so dejected. He didn’t want Ricardo or the pack to find him quite so soon; but there was no way in hell Scott wouldn’t be on the phone within a minute of our leaving.

Jake ignored the exchange entirely, leading me to the car. He helped me inside, shut the door, and then turned to face Diego in his Impala. “Ya sure ya don’t wanna ride with us? ‘S plenty of room…”

“Dude, no offense; but I do _not_ wanna be stuck in the back, watching you two play handsy in the car.” Diego snorted, smirking when Jake barked with surprised laughter.

“Alright…” he huffed, saluting with two fingers. “See ya in a few.” He said, winking as he slid into the drivers seat. 

I leaned against the window. Scott was visible in the house, peeking through the drapes in the front room.

Childishly, I turned my face away from him.

I didn’t look up again as Jake walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s side, so I didn’t know if he went back to his show or continued to stand there, watching me. Right then I was too hurt to care if I was hurting him. I knew I would regret it later, but for now childish was what I needed.

“How d’ya feel?” Jake asked as we drove away.

“Irritated.”

He chuckled. “I meant ya hand.”

I shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

“True,” he agreed, and frowned.

Jake drove around the house to the garage. Craig and Zahra were there, Zahra’s perfect legs, recognizable even sheathed in tight leather trousers, were sticking out from under the bottom of Craig’s huge Jeep. Craig was sitting beside her, one hand reached under the Jeep toward her. It took me a moment to realize that he was acting as the jack.

Craig watched curiously as Diego pulled up behind us, climbing out with my bag of clothes and taking a deep breath before striding toward us. "Yo, what's he doing here?" He asked, as Diego glanced over and held my door open for me.

"We're having a slumber party." I bit out.

To his credit, Craig merely nodded; like a werewolf coming to a sleepover with a dozen vampires, were an everyday suggestion. He remained quiet as Jake helped me carefully out of the car, a feat in itself for Craig. His eyes zeroed in on the hand I cradled against my chest. He broke out in a wide, expectant grin. “Fall down again, Taylor?”

I glared at him fiercely. “No, Craig. I punched a werewolf in the face.”

Jake's expression darkened as Craig blinked, and then burst into a roar of laughter.

As Jake led me past them, Zahra spoke from under the car. “Kele’s going to win the bet,” she said smugly.

Craig’s laughter stopped at once, and he studied me with appraising eyes.

“What bet?” I demanded, pausing.

“Let’s… uh, get ya to Mike,” Jake urged. He was staring at Craig. His head shook infinitesimally.

“What bet?” Diego chimed in curiously, glancing at Craig shrewdly as I stubbornly planted my feet.

“Thanks, Skrillex,” Jake muttered as he tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me toward the house.

“Jake...” I whined.

“It’s infantile,” he shrugged. “Craig an' Kele like gamblin'.”

“Craig will tell me.” I insisted and tried to turn, but his arm was like iron around me.

Diego sighed. “Dude you're so dense for a smart person." He shook his head woefully. "They’re betting on how many times you uh, slip up in your first year.”

I stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. Then I blinked. “Oh.” I said, trying to hide my sudden embarrassment as I caught on to what he meant. “They have a bet about how many people I’ll kill?”

“Yeah...” Jake admitted unwillingly. “Zahra thinks ya temper'll turn the odds in Kele’s favour.”

I felt a little high. “Kele’s betting… _way_ up there, huh?”

“It'll make him feel better, if ya have a hard time adjustin'. He’s tired of feelin' like he's the weakest link.”

“Sure. Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Kele happy. Why not?” I was babbling, my voice a blank monotone. In my head, I was seeing newspaper headlines, lists of names…

"Taylor if you weren't already hurt I'd smack some sense into your stupid head right now." Diego snorted, rolling his eyes as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nobody here is actually going to let you kill anyone, me included." He said. "Besides, you have palpitations just _thinking_ about squashing moths; and they're just plain evil." He huffed.

“Oh? An’ here I thought the only thing the Taino believed evil was vampires.” Jake said glibly, raising a brow when Diego never even glanced at him, his only acknowledgement of Jake’s taunt a small shrug of his shoulder.

Jake frowned, glancing at me and narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, sensing more to Diego’s silence but apparently unable to read it in his thoughts. I guessed Sean had been very thorough beforehand.

Jake sighed, seeming to understand he wouldn’t get any answers just yet. Instead he squeezed me reassuringly. “Ya ‘lil buddy’s right… But even so, ya don’t gotta worry ‘bout it now. In fact, ya don’t have to worry ‘bout it ever; if ya don’t want to.”

I groaned, and Jake, thinking it was the pain in my hand that bothered me, pulled me faster toward the house.

“You know, you’re an idiot if you think he’s ever going to change his mind.” Diego huffed, grinning when Jake sighed with knowing exasperation. “You might as well just get used to the idea that he’s going to be staying glued to your side for the rest of eternity, already.” He added innocently.

Jake raised a brow at his comment, but chose not to say anything for now. Seeming intent on getting me to Mike.

“Hey, Kid!” Mike greeted with a grin as we strolled into his office, to find him leaning back in his chair with a book, his boots kicked up on his desk. He looked over at Diego, blinking in surprise. “Well, I thought there were a funny smell, but I didn’t realise ya went an’ bought me a puppy, Grandpa…” he teased, as Diego rolled his eyes and turned away, examining the various books and paintings on the wall curiously.

“I invited Diego to stay a few days…” I said, biting my lip as Mike looked back at me in surprise. “I uh, I hope you don’t mind?” I murmured, glancing at Diego as he ignored us all.

Mike examined me for a moment, noting my injured hand and then glancing back at Diego, his eyes wandering over him curiously. Finally he snapped his book shut, laughing when Diego jumped half a foot in the air. “Heh, ‘course it is.” He said, lowering his feet to the floor and pushing himself upright. “We’re all _friends_ here, right?” He drawled, grinning when Diego glanced over at him briefly.

“Mike, can’t ya think ‘bout somethin’ else?” Jake complained suddenly, and I looked up to see his face twisting into a distasteful grimace.

“What is it?” I asked, worrying my lip between my teeth, panicking that Mike was lying and was about to kick both Diego and I out after all.

“Nothin’, Kid; Grandpa’s just freakin’ out ‘bout ya hand.” Mike laughed, striding around his desk and reaching toward my hand gently. “So, what’d ya do now?” He asked, his amusement taking a back seat as he examined my hand. 

I shrugged nonchalantly, careful not to jostle my hand. “Punched Sean Gayle in the face.” I admitted, as Jake hissed beside me.

“Gayle?” He demanded, as Mike snorted and laughed to himself, his amusement returning as he left the room briefly to get his medical bag.

“Um…” I hedged, biting my lip as I glanced toward Diego, who sighed and turned back to me. 

“You’ll have to tell him. I can’t even think about it around Jake...” Diego muttered darkly, glowering at the floor hatefully.

“Diego—”

“Taylor, stop dragging it out and just tell him.” Diego bit out, averting his gaze unknowingly to stare at the picture of the Volturi. “It’s not _you_ he’s gonna be pissed at.”

I sighed, turning back to Jake, who was rigid in his attempt to wait patiently. “Okay, well… Sean came and found us on the beach...” I began slowly, debating briefly how much to share; before deciding to just tell him everything. “We weren’t very happy to see him anyway, but then he started talking about some really… weird ideas the Taino Elders have been sitting on.” I said, as Mike walked back into the room. “Basically, they’ve been under the delusion that Diego and I are supposed to imprint, but my uh, _infatuation_ ; and that’s _Sean’s_ word for it, _not_ mine…” I said defensively.

Mike took my hand again gently, trying not to interrupt me as he examined my injury carefully.

“So,” I exhaled sharply, averting my eyes from Jake’s guiltily. “Once we both stopped laughing… he uh, he decided to try and jump start the imprinting bond.” I reluctantly mumbled. “He… he uh, made us kiss.” I admitted, wincing when Jake abruptly dropped his arm from me and disappeared.

Mike blinked in surprise, before a disapproving frown clouded his face. “Whaddaya mean, _made_ ya _?_ ” He asked warily, as I jumped at a loud crashing sound from outside. “Aw, c’mon Jake… that's my favourite chair.” He complained, sighing as Jake walked stiffly back into the room.

“I’ll buy ya ‘nother one.” He said, turning toward me and capturing my face between his cool hands; forcing me to look up at him. “Please… answer him.” He said tightly.

I glanced at Diego uncertainly, but he nodded to me and smiled weakly. “He gave Diego an order… and he fought it really hard!” I said, my eyes trapped by Jake’s intent cerulean gaze. “But… well, I hated seeing how much it hurt, so I said I would do it; but I tricked him! I kissed Diego’s cheek instead and we were gonna peg it, but… Sean gave another order and, Diego couldn’t…” my words, which had come fast and thick in my embarrassment and hurry, trailed to an abrupt halt. My face felt hot between Jake’s hands as he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. “I… I’m sorry.” I whispered, biting my lip as Jake’s eyes snapped open again.

“ _You’re_ sorry?!” He sneered, incredulous at my apology. “Boy Scout, ya ain’t got a damn thing to ‘pologise for!” He snarled, scowling at me in exasperation when I hiccupped with relief. “I ain’t pissed at ya, Taylor…” he sighed, shaking his head. “I’m just pissed that ya were put through that. That ya both were.”

“That level of betrayal…” Mike said, shaking his head with heavy disapproval in his eyes. “Goes ‘gainst everythin’ the Taino stand for. Freedom an’ safety, pack value… what the hell’s the great dumbass thinkin’?”

“He’s thinking that if I imprint on Taylor, he’ll stay human.” Diego said quietly, seeming to huddle in on himself awkwardly. “That’s all he cares about at this point I think… I can’t say for sure.” He sighed, looking over at Jake intently. “I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t ya fault, Pinky.” Jake said instantly, though his eyes only darted over to him for the briefest of glances; too intent on trying to read my own eyes. “Sorry ya Alpha’s a dick.” He said, shaking his head with a sharp exhale. “Look, I ain’t happy… but I ain’t gonna go out an’ kill ya Alpha now. Ya don’t need to worry.” He said reassuringly, a short laugh escaping him as he released my face at last and looked over at Diego’s surprised expression. “‘Cause it’d upset Taylor.”

“Hmph,” I grumbled.

Jake turned slightly to throw me a quick smile. His face was calmer than before. “It’d bother ya in the mornin’,” he said, brushing his fingers across my cheek.

Then he turned back to Diego. “But if he ever does anythin’ like this ‘gain, to either of ya…” He said, drawing a deep breath to maintain his calm demeanour. “If he ever tries to pull somethin’ so damn disgustin’ ‘gain, he’ll be runnin’ with three legs… alright?” He asked, as Diego stared in surprise.

“Dibs on the tail.” Mike added, grinning when Diego barked a short laugh and finally relaxed.

“Yeah… actually, that sounds kind of awesome.” He said, smiling shyly at the two vampires he was supposed to hate.

“Well, ain’t this all touchin’ an’ shit…” Mike said, grinning smugly at Diego, as I watched his cheeks darken. “Can I get on with fixin’ ya up ‘gain now, or are we s’posed to hug or somethin’ first?” He asked, laughing when Diego balked with embarrassment and turned away.

I rolled my eyes as Mike returned his attention to my hand.

“Ya right, Kid… ‘s broken,” he agreed, his much sharper eyes examining the limb carefully. “But there ain’t no serious damage… a tiny fissure in ya knuckle.” He explained, before going on to offer to plaster my arm.

I blushed. I really didn’t want a cast, and Mike said I’d be fine in a brace _if_ I promised to keep it on. 

I promised.

Jake could tell I was out of it as Mike worked to fit a brace carefully to my hand. He worried aloud a few times that I was in pain, but I assured him that wasn’t the case.

As Diego grew more confident talking to Jake and Mike, I found my thoughts drifting back to Craig and Kele.

Kele’s stories about newly created vampires had already been percolating in my head since he’d explained his past. Now those stories jumped into sharp focus with the news of his and Craig’s wager. I wondered randomly what they were betting. What was a motivating prize when you had everything?

I’d always known that I would be different. I hoped that I would be as strong as Jake said I would be. Strong and fast and, most of all, beautiful. Someone who could stand next to Jake and feel like he belonged there.

I’d been trying not to think too much about the other things that I would be. Wild. Bloodthirsty. Maybe I would not be able to stop myself from killing people. Strangers, people who had never harmed me.

People like the growing number of victims in Seattle, who’d had families and friends and futures. People who’d had lives. And I could be the monster who took that away from them.

But, in truth, I could handle that part; because I trusted Jake, trusted him absolutely, to keep me from doing anything I would regret. And now I knew I had Diego’s utter support too, I felt pretty confident that my ‘slips’ would be few and far between. I knew Jake would take me to Antarctica and hunt penguins if I asked him to. And I would do whatever it took to be a good person. A good vampire. That thought would have made me giggle, if not for this new worry.

Because, if I really were somehow like that; like the nightmarish images of newborns that Kele had painted in my head, how could I possibly still be _me_ ? And if all I wanted was to kill people, what would happen to the things I wanted _now_?

Jake was so obsessed with me not missing anything while I was human. Usually, it seemed kind of silly. There weren’t many human experiences that I worried about missing. As long as I got to be with Jake, what else could I ask for?

I stared at his face while he talked to Diego and watched Mike fix my hand. There was nothing in this world that I wanted more than him. Would that, _could_ that, change?

Was there a human experience that I was not willing to give up?

“Alright, Kid…” Mike said at last, stepping back with a grin. “Try’n leave the werewolf punchin’ to those who ain’t gonna break doin’ it, yeah?” He teased, as Diego passed my bag to Jake. “Hey, ya wanna get freshened up at all? Must be feelin’ pretty tired after a day like ya had.” He said, turning to Diego.

“Er,” Diego glanced at me, before looking back at Mike. “I guess… I uh, I didn’t bring anything—”

Mike laughed and waved him off. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He snickered, extending his arm toward the door and using his other to lightly guide Diego by the waist. “Red’s probably got a whole shoppin’ mall in here somewhere.” He snorted.

Diego cast a last glance at me, as I leaned into Jake’s side and frowned at the conundrum of my own human wants and needs, before he allowed Mike to steer him out into the hallway. “Let’s get Craiggers fixin’ up a bed for ya.” He said as he left the room, winking at me before disappearing from view.

I wanted to say something to Jake, to plead for forgiveness again.

But instead I found my eyes slipping closed, the world falling away from me with a soft sigh and a flash of dazzling images that were too brief to fully identify.


	16. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little hot in here now! Phew!
> 
> Do be sure to let us know what you think!
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Changes**

“I have nothing to wear!” I complained loudly.

Every item of clothing Diego had packed for me was strewn across Jake's bed; my bag was entirely bare. I stared into the empty canvas, willing something suitable to appear.

My khaki jeans lay over the back of the rocking chair, waiting for me to discover something that went with it just exactly right. Something that would make me look hot and make Jake's hands ache to wander over me. Something that said 'I want my boyfriend to never stop touching me'. I was coming up empty.

It was almost time to go, and I was still wearing my silk pajama bottoms. Unless I could find something better here; and the odds weren’t looking good at this point, I was going to graduate in them.

I scowled at the pile of clothes on Jake's bed. "Since when do you _actually_ care about clothes?" Diego asked, ignoring my scowl as he flopped over my scattered clothes with a grin.

"Since I don't want to look like some total reject up against Jake." I muttered, shoving at him with my good hand. "Though… I'm probably going to do that anyway." I sighed, groaning as I turned flopped down beside him. "This sucks."

"Heh, you should just go naked." Diego laughed at my choke of disbelief. "Jake wouldn't get even a glance from anyone then." He snorted, as I scowled and shoved him again.

"You've been hanging out with Mike too much." I complained, though I felt my lips curl into a grin.

It was good to see Diego so happy and carefree again. Who would have thought his natural enemy would have made him feel so much like himself again.

"Have not." Diego countered childishly, snorting as we looked up at the ceiling for a time. "It's still so weird. Being _here_ ; and not feeling any kind of…" he paused, searching for the right words to express himself.

"Animosity?" I offered, turning my head to look at him curiously.

"That too, yeah… there’s no hostility, anger, _hate…_ even though I’m a—" Diego listed, drawing in a deep breath and sighing contently. "I don't even mind that it stinks so much, anymore." He laughed quietly as I rolled my eyes, though I knew I was grinning like a fool. "They're just… normal. Hell, they're kinda cool, to be honest. I never expected…"

"At least you know _now_ , dude." I said, nudging him playfully. "First Taino to voluntarily spend time with and get to know the Darwin's. You'll go down in history, buddy." I sniggered, as Diego rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, as the blood traitor." He snorted dryly, though he seemed oddly unaffected by the idea. "I'm kind of wondering if I could just leave now… not run away, like you suggested before, but just… choose to not be here anymore." He mused.

"What?" I asked, blinking in surprise. "You're not gonna abandon me now, are you?"

Diego rolled his eyes at my teasing tone, nudging my elbow with his own. "No… but you're always talking about Alaska and the Antarctic… maybe I could just tag along with you guys. Just be Diego, not Diego of the Taíno pack. Ya know, a lone wolf. An Omega, are they called?"

"Dude, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but I feel it's my responsibility here… I'm really sorry, but the Omega in Omegaverse is the bitch." I laughed, as Diego flushed. "Dude, I would not have introduced you to Sterek fanfiction; had I known you'd have such weird fantasies… or that you'd tell me about them."

"Why do you even know about any of that stuff..?" He grumbled. "I wouldn't have thought you were such a little pervert."

"Hey, no height jokes, assbutt." I snorted, grinning lopsidedly. "And Jordan found it actually, and you know how vocal he can get about things he likes." I said, grimacing at the thought of Jordan's volume when he was with Michael.

"Yeah, never been shy, that one has he?" Diego snorted fondly, rolling his face to the side so he could look at me. "Hey, just think how different things might be… if Jordan was the one my dad thought I imprinted on. Can you imagine Jordan's horror when I suggested camping or hiking?" He laughed, shaking his head at the thought.

I laughed. "Ha, I can imagine _your_ horror when he kept trying to drag you to his games…" I sniggered, as Diego grimaced. He was about as enthusiastic about sports as I was. I watched him turn to look at the ceiling again, his gaze thoughtful still. “But, back to your original point… I sure as hell wouldn’t say no to a sidekick, starting out my new life.” I said, grinning at him when he looked back at me. “Or even better... a friend.”

Diego huffed, his eyes closing as we both faced the ceiling again. “Hmm… and you’re sure the gang won’t mind?” He asked, though there was no unease in his tone.

I smirked and nudged him with my elbow. “Don’t you know?” I whispered theatrically. “You’re a _part_ of the gang now.” I teased in an eerie voice, snickering when Diego laughed quietly himself. “We’re all freaks and wannabes here, dude. Though I admit, everyone has a head start on me.” I added with a pout.

“Pfft, you’re the biggest freak of us all.” Diego snorted, as I feigned an outraged gasp. “Dude, come on, you know it’s true. You’re actually _choosing_ to jump head first into this world.” He teased, flashing me a grin to show he was only playing.

“Hey, you said it yourself; the Darwin’s are pretty cool.” I reminded him. “I mean, they’re more than that to me, but I admit for a werewolf who’s supposed to hate their guts, you’re doing pretty damn well.” I said, grinning when he rolled his eyes.

“I guess… it’s hard to hate them when you see up close how hard they try.” He said after a moment’s thought. “I mean, the _restraint_ Mike must have alone…” he shook his head in awe, clucking his tongue. “I guess hearing about it and seeing it for yourself are two different things. A real eye opener. And that cross!”

I laughed as I remembered Diego’s reaction to Mike’s memento of his father, his choked squeal when he’d realised how old it was; and how old Mike was. “Yeah, that monstrosity is pretty… monstrous.” I snorted, shaking my head. “Kind of hard to hate him, after hearing what he went through, huh?” I asked, grinning when Diego pouted.

“It’s impossible.” He grumbled. “He’s—” he paused, chewing his lip for a moment. “They’re _all_ so nice; even to _me_.”

“Well... Zahra isn’t.” 

“Oh yeah,” Diego sniggered. “She really _doesn’t_ like me does she?”

“I don’t think Zahra likes anyone.” I laughed quietly, my smile fading slightly as I remembered her terrible history. “Honestly, I think she’s fifty-fifty with Craig some days.” I added, as Diego hummed thoughtfully.

“Dude, I’m curious…” Diego said, turning to me with a serious frown. “How many times a day _does_ she threaten his life?” He asked, managing to hold his expression for all of half a second, before we both began to snort with laughter.

“I don’t know, but I know she asks that at least three times a day.” I replied, catching my breath again.

“Hmm, what a weird but cool bunch they are…” he murmured. “And Aleister!” He gasped suddenly, his eyes widening in awe as he turned back to the ceiling. “Man, bullshitting one of the head honchos in vampire land?” He clicked his tongue and whistled admiringly. “Damn… that guys a stiff, but even he’s cool too.”

“I think Grace is more than happy to help him get that stick out of his ass...” I snickered, grinning at the ceiling. “Regularly, if I’m not mistaken, too.” I laughed with Diego as we recalled Grace and Aleister’s unsubtle reasons to disappear together. “Hey, I wonder if his ability would do anything to you…” I said suddenly, looking at Diego as his brows rose curiously.

“And do what exactly?” He snorted. “Make me less furry? Double the wolfy size?” He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think it’s likely some how, but… I wouldn’t be averse to trying it out sometime.” He admitted thoughtfully. 

We lapsed into silence for a moment, lost in our own thoughts and ideas, before Diego sighed and rolled himself into an upright position. “I should probably let you get ready.” He said, looking back at me with a grin as he got to his feet. “Are you making a fashion statement and going like that, or are you actually gonna put some clothes on?”

I scowled at him. “I have nothing decent here.” I complained, turning my head and glaring at my various scattered clothes beneath me. “None of this will make me look hot enough to distract Jake.” I pouted, sniffing disdainfully as I hauled myself to my feet. “The kicker was that I know _exactly_ what I would have worn, if it were still available... my kidnapped red shirt.” I grumbled, as I punched the wall with my good hand. “Stupid, thieving, annoying vampire!” I growled, as Diego barked with surprised laughter at my outburst.

“What did I do?” Quinn demanded, smirking when she made us both jump. She was leaning casually beside the open doorway as if she’d been there the whole time. She might well have been. “Knock, knock, boys.” She added with a grin.

“Is it really so hard to wait for us to finish talking?” I demanded haughtily, snorting with laughter when her hand shot out and tapped the back of my head lightly.

With her other hand, she threw a flat, white box onto Jake’s bed. “I’m just passing through. I thought you might need something to wear.”

I looked at the big package lying on top of my unsatisfying wardrobe and grimaced.

“Admit it,” Quinn said smugly. “I’m a lifesaver.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” I reluctantly muttered. “Thanks.”

“Well, it’s nice to get something right for a change. You don’t know how irritating it is; missing things the way I have been." She complained, pouting between Diego and I as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I feel so useless. So... normal.” She cringed in horror of the word.

“I can’t imagine how awful that must feel. Being normal? _Ugh_.” I said dryly, rolling my eyes and shoving at Diego with my good hand, as he sniggered beside me.

She laughed. “Well, at least this makes up for missing your annoying thief…" She giggled. "Now I just have to figure out what I’m not seeing in Seattle.”

When she said the words that way; putting the two situations together in one sentence, right then it clicked. The elusive something that had been bothering me for days, the important connection that I couldn’t quite put together, suddenly became clear. I stared at her, my face frozen with whatever expression was already in place.

“Aren’t you going to open that?” Diego asked, nudging me as Quinn sighed with exasperation.

"He's always so blasé about clothes…" she complained. "If I hadn't seen him trying to wiggle his way into Jake's pants, I wouldn't believe he was really gay." She grumbled, glancing over at Diego’s childish snorting. “You’re not exactly any better, you know…” she said speculatively, as she raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

“Oh, no…” Diego laughed, holding out his palms to try and ward her off. “I walk around half naked all the time, I don’t need fashion sense.” He sniggered, as Quinn hummed and frowned at him for a moment longer.

I watched the exchange without really seeing it, my mind working through the connections quickly.

Eventually the pair returned their attention to me. Quinn sighed when I still hadn’t moved, and tugged the top of the box off herself. She pulled something out and held it up, but I couldn’t concentrate on what it was. “Pretty, don’t you think?” She said to Diego, holding the shirt out for him to inspect. “I picked gold, because I know it’s Jake’s favorite on him.”

I wasn’t listening. “It’s the same,” I whispered.

“What is?” Quinn demanded abruptly, whirling toward me and pouting accusatorially. “You don’t have anything like this. For crying out loud, you only own three other tops!”

“No, Quinn!” I said, waving my hands dismissively as my face crumpled with the effort to hold onto my track of thought. “Forget the clothes; _listen_!”

“You don’t like it?” Quinn’s face clouded with disappointment.

“Quinn…” Diego said, his hand resting on her shoulder gently. She glanced at him curiously, before following his eyes to me; the both of them watching me raptly as my eyes cleared at last, my good hand reaching for hers.

“Listen, Quinn, don’t you _see_ ? It’s the _same_ !” I explained, squeezing her hard hand gently. “The one who broke in and stole my things... _and_ the new vampires in Seattle. They’re _together_!”

The top slipped from her fingers and fell back into the box as she stared at me blankly.

Quinn focused now, her brow furrowing as she thought it over for herself. 

“Why do you think that?” Diego demanded, my eyes shifting to him as he focused on me just as intently as Quinn.

“Remember what Jake said?” I explained quickly, trying to summon the right words to continue. “About someone using the holes in your vision to keep you from seeing the newborns? And then what you said before, about the timing being too perfect... how careful my thief was to make no contact, as if he _knew_ you would see that.” I said, as Quinn’s frown deepened. “I think you were _right_ , Quinn, I think he did know.” I said emphatically, glancing to Diego as he nodded himself, clearly seeing the sense already. “I think he was using those holes, too. And what are the odds that two _different_ people not only know enough about you to do that, but also decided to do it at exactly the same time? No way. It’s one person. The _same_ one. The one who is making the army... is the one who stole my scent.”

Quinn wasn’t accustomed to being taken by surprise, something I assumed was down to her vision abilities. She froze, and was still for so long that I started counting in my head as I waited. She didn’t move for two minutes straight. Then her eyes refocused on me.

“You’re right,” she said in a hollow tone. “Of course you’re right. And when you put it that way...”

“Jake had it wrong,” Diego whispered in horror. “It was a test... to see if it would work. If he could get in and out safely as long as he didn’t do anything you would be watching out for. Like trying to kill him.” He said, his eyes meeting Quinn’s as they shared some unspoken understanding 

“And he didn’t take his things to prove he’d found him.” Quinn continued grimly. “He stole his scent... so that _others_ could find _him_.”

Diego and Quinn’s eyes were wide with shock. I was right; and I could see that they both knew it, too.

“Oh, no...” she mouthed.

“Well, fuck.” Diego sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I was through expecting my emotions to make sense anymore. As I processed the fact that someone had created an army of vampires; the army that had gruesomely murdered dozens of people in Seattle, for the express purpose of destroying me, I felt a spasm of relief.

Part of it was finally solving that irritating feeling that I was missing something vital.

But the larger part was something else entirely.

“Well,” I whispered, “everyone can relax. Nobody’s trying to exterminate the Darwin’s after all.” I huffed a weak laugh, releasing Quinn’s hand and walking to the window as I heaved a content sigh.

“If you think that one thing has changed, you’re _absolutely_ wrong,” Quinn snarled through her teeth. “If someone wants one of us, they’re going to have to go through the rest of us to get to him.”

“Thanks, Quinn.” I said quietly, not bothering to look back at her. I smiled weakly at the trees outside, wondering how long it would take me to drive to Seattle. “But at least we know what they’re really after. That has to help.” I sighed, touching my forehead to the cool glass and closing my eyes.

Why was it that every time I thought my future with Jake and his family was finally sorted; something came along to try and take it away from me? Maybe I really wasn’t worthy of vampirism, I mused without humour.

“I know that look, Taylor.” Diego warned quietly, his warm hand settling on my shoulder.

Quinn muttered rapidly as she started pacing back and forth across Jake’s room.

 _Tap, tap_ ,knuckles rapped delicately against the door. I jumped. Neither Diego or Quinn seemed to notice.

“Are you ready yet, Taylor?” Grace called through the doorway, her brows rising in surprise when she noticed our expressions. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt… but your dad just pulled up outside.” She explained guiltily.

“Huh?” I shook my head, trying to clear the epiphany from my thoughts. “Um, okay… tell him, I’ll uh… be down in a couple of minutes, please?” I said, sucking in a deep breath as I tried to push everything out of my head for the immediate future.

“Sure, Taylor.” Grace said, eyeing me worriedly before moving away to do as I’d asked.

“Okay… what do we—” I began, only for Quinn to interrupt me.

“I have to go,” she whispered suddenly.

“Why?”

“Jake is seeing Scott in. If he hears this...”

“Go, go!” I urged immediately.

Jake would go berserk when he knew. I couldn’t keep it from him for long, but I guessed that the college graduation ceremony; a ridiculous event at the best of times, in my personal opinion, _probably_ wasn’t the best time for his reaction.

“Dude, I probably ought to scram too…” Diego muttered, frowning as he and Quinn exchanged another nervous glance. “I don’t wanna be the one to give the game away. I’ll go tell Mike, and see what he says about telling the others before you guys get back.” He said, following Quinn to the window and pushing it open for her.

“Put it on,” Quinn commanded as she hopped out the window without a backward glance.

“What she said.” Diego snorted, offering me a brief bump of his fist to my shoulder, before leaping gracefully from the window himself.

I did what they said, dressing in a daze.

I’d been planning to do something more sophisticated with my hair today. I longed to spike it up again as I used to; and I suspected that if I did, it would have looked better than ever, now it was longer... but time was up, so it hung limp and painfully boring as any other day now.

It didn’t matter. 

I didn’t bother to look in the mirror, so I had no idea how Quinn’s khaki and gold ensemble worked. 

That didn’t matter, either. 

I sucked in several deep breaths to try and calm my racing heart; and then hurried down the stairs. Scott was waiting awkwardly a short ways away from the bottom of the staircase, Jake leaning casually against the bottom of the stairs bannister, looking unfairly gorgeous; like some sort of Greek god. It was weirdly odd to have something so ridiculous still feel the same.

“You look nice, like a little canary on a leaf.” Scott said as I approached, already gruff with suppressed emotion. “Is that new?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, trying to concentrate. “Quinn gave it to me. Thanks.” 

“Where’s Diego?” Scott asked with poorly masked interest, as Jake strolled over to curl his arm around my waist.

“Oh, he’s off… doing Diego stuff.” I said awkwardly. “Um, I think he was showing off his Impala to Quinn and Mike.” I added weakly, glancing between Scott and Jake quickly. “He’s been bragging about it for the past three days… even Zahra was impressed with it.”

“Oh, right…” he said, pausing briefly as he looked around curiously. “Uh, Ricardo was wondering if you could maybe—”

“No, dad.” I said, holding up my palm to him, as Scott frowned at me. “It’s not for me to tell Diego how to feel. I won’t. What’s happened is between him and Ricardo… it’s for him to decide when he’s ready to talk to him.” I said firmly. 

Scott frowned at me. “Tay-Bear, Ricardo is really worried about Diego… as someone who’s been there and knows what it’s like to be scared for his son,” he said, as I winced guiltily. “I can’t just stand back and—"

"I'm not asking you to." I said, making an effort to soften my tone. "But I'm not going to get involved. Diego is his own person, he's a big boy now; and he has his own way of dealing with shi— with stuff. He will call Ricardo again when he's good and ready." Or never, I thought silently, as Scott frowned and look away. "Dad, please, I don't want to argue with you today… shall we go?"

I could tell Scott wasn't happy, but he relented easily enough. I hadn’t had enough time for me to pull together an entirely calm façade. But, since we were riding in the cruiser with Scott, he never had a chance to ask me what was wrong.

Scott had gotten stubborn when he’d called the day before and learned that I was intending to ride with Jake to the graduation ceremony. And I could see his point, even if I _did_ think this whole thing was unnecessary and ridiculous; parents should have some rights come graduation events. I’d conceded with good grace, and Jake had cheerfully suggested that we all go together. Since Mike and Grace had no problem with this, Scott couldn’t come up with a compelling objection; he’d agreed with poor grace. And so now Jake rode in the backseat of my father’s police car, behind the fiberglass divider, with an amused expression; probably due to my father’s amused expression, and the grin that widened every time Scott stole a glance at Jake in his rearview mirror. Which almost certainly meant that Scott was imagining things that would get him in trouble with me if he said them out loud.

“Are ya alright?” Jake whispered when he helped me from the front seat in the school parking lot.

“Nervous,” I answered, and it wasn’t even a lie. "Heh, knowing me, I'll trip and break my other hand." I rambled, voicing whatever thought came into my head.

“Ya look amazin',” he said, his fingers soft as they gently swept across my throat.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Scott, in an obvious maneuver that he meant to be subtle, shrugged in between us and put his arm around my shoulders.

“Are you excited?” he asked me.

“Not really,” I admitted.

“Tay-Bear, this is a big deal. You’re graduating from college. You did it!" He said, unable to hide his obvious pride. "It’s the real world for you now. Living on your own… You’re not my little boy anymore.” Scott choked up a bit at the end.

“Dad,” I moaned, rolling my eyes at him. “I've been telling you all year that I'm not your little boy anymore.”

“Ahem,” he coughed, choosing not to reply to my comment. “Now then Tay-Bear, why aren’t you excited?”

"Dad, please; I've let you keep calling me that," I hissed, glancing around as Jake grinned at me. "But not in _public_!"

"Oh, c'mon, Tay-Bear… I haven't seen you for a few days; I have withdrawals." Scott protested, leaning closer. "What about if I just whisper, Tay-Bear?" He whispered, with such heavy exaggeration that I was pretty sure everyone within three feet of us would still hear.

"Gee, that's so much better." I drawled, rolling my eyes again as I sighed. "Who am I to deny a father his nickname, huh? I mean the lifelong embarrassment will fade eventually, I'm su— oh no, wait; that's why it's _lifelong._ " I groused petulantly.

Scott had the audacity to laugh. "That's the spirit." He chuckled, ignoring my now red face as I scowled at him. "Come on, what's stopping you from enjoying all this?"

“I don’t know, Dad." I sighed. "I guess it hasn’t hit yet or something.”

“It’s good that Quinn is throwing this party. You need something to perk you up.”

“A party _could_ be fun… I guess.” If I weren't now aware of the army of vampires in Seattle; made for the purpose of finding me, I added silently.

Scott laughed at my tone and squeezed my shoulders. Jake looked at the clouds, his face thoughtful.

My father had to leave us at the back door of the gym and go around to the main entrance with the rest of the parents.

It was pandemonium as Ms. Vasquez from the front office and Mr. Chalmers the English professor tried to line everyone up alphabetically.

“In the middle, Mr. McKenzie,” Mr. Varner barked at Jake.

“Hey, Taylor!”

I looked up to see Zoe Leon waving at me from the front end of the line with a smile on her face.

Jake kissed me quickly, sighed, and went to go stand with the M’s. Quinn wasn’t there. What was she going to do? Skip the event? What poor timing on my part. I felt awful; should have waited to figure things out until after this was over with.

“Up here, Taylor!” Zoe called again.

I walked up the line to take my place behind Zoe, mildly curious as to why she was suddenly so friendly. As I got closer, I saw Cameron five people back, watching Zoe with the same curiosity.

Zoe was babbling before I was in earshot.

“... so amazing. I mean, it seems like we just met, and now we’re graduating together,” she gushed. “Can you believe it’s over? I feel like screaming!”

“Uh, yeah...” I muttered. "Me too." Probably for different reasons though, I suspected.

“This is all just so incredible. Do you remember your first day here? We were friends, like, right away. From the first time we saw each other. Amazing. And now I’m off to sunny L.A. and you’ll be in Alaska…" she paused for half a second to suck in another huge breath, then she was off again. "And oh! I’m going to miss you _so_ much! You have to promise that we’ll get together sometimes! I’m so glad you’re having a party. That’s perfect. Because we really haven’t spent much time together in a while and now we’re all leaving...”

She droned on and on, and I was sure the sudden return of our friendship was due to graduation nostalgia and gratitude for the party invite, not that I’d had anything to do with that. I paid attention as well as I could while I struggled to get a grip on my emotions, carefully locking them away so I could concentrate, at least a little, on the event. Once I'd succeeded, I was surprised to find that I was actually glad that things could end on a good note with Zoe.

Because it was an ending, no matter what Aiden, the valedictorian, had to say about commencement meaning “beginning” and all the rest of the trite nonsense. Maybe more for me than for the rest, but we were all leaving something behind us today.

It went so quickly. I felt like I’d hit the fast forward button. Were we supposed to march quite that fast?

And then Aiden was speed talking in his nervousness, the words and phrases running together so they didn’t make sense anymore. Principal Greene started calling names, one after the other without a long enough pause between; the front row in the gymnasium was rushing to catch up. Poor Ms. Vasquez was all thumbs as she tried to give the principal the right diploma to hand to the right student.

I heard Mr. Greene call my name and I rose from my chair, waiting for the line in front of me to move. I was conscious of cheering in the back of the gym, and I looked around to see Diego pulling Mike to his feet, both of them hooting and waving their arms in ridiculously overenthusiastic encouragement. I guessed they were trying to focus so much on making noise that Jake wouldn't hear their thoughts. I could just make out the top of Scott's head beside Diego’s elbow. I managed to throw them an hint of a grateful smile; emboldened by their support.

Mr. Greene finished with the list of names, and then continued to hand out diplomas with a sheepish grin as we filed past.

“Congratulations, Miss Leon,” he mumbled as Zoe took hers.

“Congratulations, Mister Lee,” he mumbled to me, pressing the diploma into my good hand.

“Thanks,” I murmured.

And that was it.

I went to stand next to Zoe with the assembled graduates. Zoe was all red around the eyes, and she kept blotting her face with the sleeve of her robe. It took me a second to understand that she was crying.

I watched as Quinn, suddenly appearing, danced across the stage to take hers, a look of deep concentration on her face. Jake followed behind, his expression confused, but not upset. Only the two of them could still look like runway models while graduating college. They stood out from the rest of the crowd, as always, their beauty and grace otherworldly. I wondered how I’d ever fallen for their human farce. A couple of angels, standing there with wings intact, would be less conspicuous. 

The rest of the alphabet passed quickly, the entire years students stood with beaming grins around me. Then Mr. Greene said something I didn’t hear, and everyone around me shouted and screamed.

“Oh, Taylor!” Zoe blubbered over the sudden roar of conversation. “I can’t believe we’re done.”

“I can’t believe it’s all over,” I mumbled.

She threw her arms around my neck. “You have to promise we won’t lose touch.”

I hugged her back, feeling a little awkward as I dodged her request. “I’m so glad I know you, Zoe. It was a good year.” I said, choosing to ignore my zombie months and her ignoring me months.

“It was,” she sighed, and sniffed. Then she dropped her arms. “Kara!” she squealed, waving over her head and pushing through the crowds. Families were beginning to converge, pressing us tighter together.

I caught sight of Cameron and Aiden, but they were surrounded by their families. I would congratulate them later.

I craned my head, trying to see where Quinn rushed to, but she was too fast, of course.

“Congratulations,” Jake whispered in my ear, his arms winding around my waist from behind. His voice was subdued; he’d been in no hurry for me to reach this particular milestone.

“Um, thanks.”

“Ya don’t look like ya over ya nerves yet,” he noted.

“Not quite yet, no.”

“What’s left to worry 'bout? The party? It ain’t gonna be that horrible.” He said grinning as he nosed at my jaw. "I'll kidnap ya for part of it…" he breathed teasingly.

“You’re making it sound better already.”

“What the hell're ya lookin' for?”

My searching wasn’t quite as subtle as I’d thought. “Quinn... where is she?”

“She ran outta here soon as she had her diploma.”

His voice took on a new tone. I looked up to see his confused expression as he stared toward the back door of the gym, and I made an impulse decision; the kind I really _should_ think twice about, but rarely did.

“Worrying about Quinn?” I asked.

“Er...” He didn’t want to answer that.

“What was she thinking about, anyway?" I asked curiously. "To keep you out, I mean.”

His eyes flashed down to my face, and narrowed in suspicion. “She was translatin' the Celtic Gods an' Godesses an' their histories into Archi... When she finished, she moved on to Norse mythology an' legends.”

"Archi?" I snorted, wrinkling my nose. "Are you just making words up?" I stalled, uncertain about my sudden epiphany to confess now that I'd got the ball rolling. "I feel like you're just making words up…"

Jake cocked his head, sensing my confliction. "'S an endangered form of Russian… Raj can speak it, but I never got the hang of it. A single verb can have over a million and a half forms." He explained distractedly, frowning at my forehead like he thought he might be able to bore his way inside with his eyes.

I laughed nervously. “I suppose that _would_ keep her head busy enough to keep you out...”

Jake was silent for a moment while he provessed that, before his lips twisted into a sulky pout which I absolutely adored. “ _You_ know what she’s hidin' from me,” he accused.

“Of course I do.” I smiled a weak smile, my nerves distracted by his petulant expression. “I’m the one who figured it all out.”

He waited, confused.

I looked around. Scott would be on his way through the crowd now. I didn't have long, but now I'd started I couldn't leave him hanging.

“Knowing Quinn,” I whispered in a rush, “she’ll probably try to keep this from you until after the party. But since I’m all for this particular party being canceled; well, don’t go berserk, regardless, okay? It’s always better to know as much as possible. It has to help somehow.” I said quickly.

Jake frowned. “What the hell're ya talkin' 'bout, Boy Scout?”

I saw Scott’s head bob up over the other heads as he searched for me. He spotted me and waved.

“Just stay calm, okay?”

He nodded once, his mouth twisted into a grim line.

In hurried whispers I explained my reasoning to him. “I think you’re wrong about things coming at us from all sides. I think it’s mostly coming at us from one side... and I think it’s coming at _me_ , actually. It’s all connected, it has to be. It’s just _one_ person who’s messing with Quinn’s visions. The stranger in my room was a test, to see if someone could get around her. It’s got to be the same one who keeps changing his mind, and the newborns, and stealing my clothes... all of it goes together. My scent? It's for _them_.”

His face had turned so white that I had a hard time finishing.

“But no one’s coming for _you_ , don’t you see? This is good; Grace and Quinn and Mike, no one wants to hurt them!” I tried to finish cheerfully, to clarify that his family was safe, but from his expression; I guessed my attempts fell pretty flat.

His eyes were huge, wide with panic, dazed and horrified. He could see that I was right, just as Quinn had.

I put my hand on his cheek. “Calm,” I pleaded.

“Tay-Bear!” Scott crowed, pushing his way past the close-packed families around us. “Congratulations, son!” He was still yelling, even though he was right at my ear now. He wrapped his arms around me, ever so slyly shuffling Jake off to the side as he did so.

“Thanks,” I muttered, preoccupied by the expression on Jake’s face. He still hadn’t regained control.

His hands were halfway extended toward me, like he was about to grab me and make a run for it. Only slightly more in control of myself than he was, running didn’t seem like such a terrible idea to me.

“Diego had to take off suddenly," Scott said, frowning slightly."Did you see that he was here?” Scott asked, taking a step back, but keeping his hands on my shoulders. He had his back to Jake; probably an effort to exclude him, but that was fine at the moment.

Jake’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes still wide with dread.

“Yeah,” I assured my father, trying to pay enough attention. “Heard him, too.”

“It was nice of him to show up,” Scott said, his frown lingering.

“Mm-hmm.”

"I uh, asked him to call Ricardo—"

"Oh, dad, no!" I sighed, distracted from watching Jake. "I _told_ you to leave him be… he'll talk to Ricardo when _he's_ ready." I frowned at Scott disapprovingly, before glancing back at Jake.

He hadn't moved.

"Yeah, he uh, he said pretty much the same thing." He coughed, as I snorted, imagining what colourful response Diego probably gave. He'd spent way too much time with Mike, he was less of a 'cinnamon roll' now and more of a ' _sin_ namon _roll_ '. I shook my head fondly at the changes in him; he really was so much happier, being able to just be himself.

I sighed again, looking back at Jake and immediately wincing guiltily. It seemed like telling Jake had been a _really_ bad idea. Quinn was right to keep her thoughts clouded. I should have waited till we were alone somewhere, maybe with the rest of his family. And nothing breakable close by, like windows… cars... college buildings. 

His face brought back all my fear and then some. Though his expression was past the fear now; it was pure fury that was suddenly plain on his features.

“So where do you want to go out for dinner?” Scott asked. “The sky’s the limit.”

“I can cook.” I grumbled, wrinkling my nose at the thought of eating at all.

“Don’t be silly. Do you want to go to the Lodge?” He asked with an eager smile.

I did not particularly enjoy Scott’s favorite restaurant, or not cooking really, but at this point; what was the difference? I wasn’t going to be able to eat anyway.

“Sure, the Lodge, cool,” I said.

Scott smiled wider, and then sighed. He turned his head halfway toward Jake, without really looking at him. “You coming, too, Jake?”

I stared at him, my eyes beseeching. Jake pulled his expression together just before Scott turned to see why he hadn’t gotten an answer.

“Nah, thanks,” Jake said stiffly, his face hard and cold.

“Do you have plans with your family?” Scott asked, a frown in his voice. "They were cheering Taylor, earlier…" Jake was always more polite than Scott deserved; the sudden hostility surprised him.

“Yeah, Mike's good like that." He said quickly, his words tight as his eyes narrowed, realising his best friend was in on the deceit. "If ya’ll 'scuse me...” Jake turned abruptly and stalked away through the dwindling crowd. He moved just a little bit too fast, too upset to keep up his usually perfect charade.

“What did I say?” Scott asked with a guilty expression.

“Don’t worry about it, Dad,” I reassured him. “It’s not you.”

“Are you two fighting again?”

“Stop that." I didn't mean to snap, but there was only so much a guy could take in one day. "Stop _hoping_ that we're fighting; we're _not_ fighting, we will _never be_ fighting. Not how you want.” I sighed, trying to get a grip as Scott grimaced guiltily. "Jake and I are going to stay together, dad, we're not going to fight and break up; so you might as well get used to him. He's a permanent fixture in my life. That's all you need to know, okay, so beyond that, just… mind your own business, please."

Scott sighed, looking at his feet for a long pause, before peeking up at me repentantly. “You _are_ my business.”

I rolled my eyes. “Let’s go eat.”

The Lodge was crowded. The place was, in my opinion, overpriced and tacky, but it was the only thing close to a formal restaurant in town, so it was always popular for events. I stared morosely at a depressed-looking stuffed elk head while Scott ate prime rib and talked over the back of the seat to Caleb Mitchell's parents. It was noisy; everyone there had just come from the ridiculous graduation event, and most were chatting across the aisles and over the booth-tops like Scott.

I had my back to the front windows, and I resisted the urge to turn around and search for the eyes I could feel on me now. I knew I wouldn’t be able to see anything. Just as I knew there was no chance that he would leave me unguarded, even for a second. Not after this.

Dinner dragged. Scott, busy socializing, ate too slowly. I picked at my burger, stuffing pieces of it into my napkin when I was sure his attention was somewhere else. It all seemed to take a very long time, but when I looked at the clock, which I did more often than necessary; the hands hadn’t moved much.

Finally Scott got his change back and put a tip on the table. I stood up.

“In a hurry?” he asked me.

“I want to help Quinn set things up,” I claimed.

“Okay.” He turned away from me to say goodnight to everyone.

I went out to wait by the cruiser.

I leaned against the passenger door, waiting for Scott to drag himself away from the impromptu party.

It was almost dark in the parking lot, the clouds so thick that there was no telling if the sun had set or not.

The air felt heavy, like it was about to rain.

Something moved in the shadows.

My gasp turned into a sigh of relief as Jake appeared out of the gloom.

Without a word, he pulled me tightly against his chest. One cool hand found my chin, and pulled my face up so that he could press his hard lips to mine. I could feel the tension in his jaw.

“How are you?” I asked as soon as he let me breathe.

“Not so great,” he murmured. “But I got a handle on myself. Sorry I lost it back there.”

“My fault. I should have waited to tell you.”

“Nah,” he disagreed. “This' somethin' I gotta know. I can’t believe I didn’t see it!” He grumbled sourly.

“You’ve had a lot on your mind, Top Gun.”

“And ya ain’t?” He suddenly kissed me again, not letting me answer. He pulled away after just a second. “Scott’s on his way.”

“I’ll have him drop me at your house.”

“I’ll follow ya.”

“That’s really _not_ necessary,” I tried to protest, but he was already gone. "Over protective vampire boyfriend..." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Tay-Bear?” Scott called from the doorway of the restaurant, squinting into the darkness.

“I’m out here.”

Scott sauntered out to the car, muttering about impatience.

“So, how do you feel?” he asked me as we drove north along the highway. “It’s been a big day.”

“I feel fine,” I lied.

He laughed, seeing through me easily. “Worried about the party?” he guessed.

“Not particularly,” I lied again. "I was just hoping it would have been another night… I'm tired so I'll probably end up just sleeping in—" I paused, biting back the confession that I slept in Jake's room. I hadn't forgotten Scott's awful sex talk attempt. "In the spare room.'

I was relieved when it seemed he didn’t notice my slip. “You used to hate parties.” He recalled. "Jordan used to have to drag you to them, kicking and screaming."

“I kicked and screamed wherever Jordan tried to drag me,” I murmured sourly. "Location or reason had nothing to do with it specifically."

Scott chuckled. “Well, regardless… you look really good, son. I wish I’d thought to get you something. Sorry.”

“Don’t be silly, Dad.”

“It’s not silly. I feel like I don’t always do everything for you that I should.”

“That’s ridiculous. You do a fantastic job. World’s best dad. And...” It wasn’t easy to talk about feelings with Scott, but I persevered after clearing my throat. Who knew when I'd get another chance. “And I’m really glad I came to live with you, Dad. It was the best idea I ever had. So don’t worry... you’re just experiencing post-graduation pessimism.”

He snorted. “Maybe. But I’m sure I slipped up in a few places. I mean, look at your hand!”

I stared down blankly at my hands. My left hand rested lightly on the dark brace I rarely thought about.

My broken knuckle didn’t bother me much anymore. Jake usually kept it nice and cool with his gentle hands, which was excellent for me because I happened to love it whenever he touched me.

“I thought your self defense classes taught you how to throw a punch. Guess I was wrong about that.”

“I thought you thought it was funny?”

“No matter what I thought, at the time…" Scott said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "If someone kisses you without your permission, you should be able to make your feelings clear without hurting yourself." He said, as I stared straight out of the windscreen in horror. 

"Um," I coughed, refusing to look over at him. "Who told you..?" I blurted, not sure what else to say.

"Diego, just now." Scott admitted. "I think it was mostly to throw me off so I wouldn't pester him about calling Ricardo." He said, glancing over at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged, not even sure how to _try_ responding to that, when I wasn't even aware of who I was supposed to have punched. I tried to list potential suspects in my head.

"Hmm, well rest assured, I'll be having a word with young Mister Crandall's parents tomorrow." 

Ah, Brian, of course. Diego already hated him, so it made sense; and it was a dressing down from what he'd actually tried to do. It felt like an entire lifetime ago that he and his drunk friends had cornered me in Port Royale.

"You didn’t keep your thumb inside your fist, did you?”

“No, Dad." I said, shaking myself from my memories before I became lost in Jake's glorious appearance, relaxing now I didn't have to worry about what lies I needed to think up. Humans were way easier than werewolves. "That’s kind of sweet in a weird way, but I don’t think much besides a baseball bat. Brian's head is really hard.”

Scott grumbled. “Hit him in the gut next time.”

“Next time?” I asked incredulously.

“If a person tries once, they'll try again.” Scott warned darkly. "People like that never change. No respect for others."

“He’s obnoxious.” I agreed, then I sighed. “I don’t really know what the right thing to do here is, Dad.”

Scott looked over with a grin. “You could press charges.” He offered cheerfully. "With your hand, I could probably stretch to aggravated assault."

“Thanks,” I muttered dryly, rolling my eyes. "I think I'll skip that, I'm happy knowing he's off to Jersey in a week or so." I added, suddenly pleased that Quinn had made me memorise where everyone was going so I could wish them luck.

Scott laughed quietly, and then frowned. “If this party gets too wild...” he began.

“Don’t worry about it, Dad. Grace and Aleister are going to be there." I said, almost mentioning Mike but knowing he would probably be one of the worst behaved attendants. Nobody in Cedar Cove knew about the good doctor's well hidden personality. He was as much of a big kid as Jake when not in the public's eye. Worse, in fact. "I’m sure you can come, too, if you want.”

Scott grimaced as he squinted through the windshield into the night. Scott enjoyed a good party just about as much as Jordan enjoyed his one case of Crabs.

“Where’s the turnoff, again?” He asked, unsubtly changing the subject. “They ought to clear out their drive... it’s impossible to find in the dark.”

“Just around the next bend, I think.” I pursed my lips. “You know, you’re right... it is impossible to find. Quinn said she put a map in the invitation, but even so, maybe everyone will get lost.” I cheered up slightly at the idea.

“Maybe,” Scott said as the road curved to the east. “Or maybe not.”

The black velvet darkness was interrupted ahead, just where the Darwin’s’ drive should be. Someone had wrapped the trees on either side in thousands of twinkle lights, impossible to miss.

“Quinn,” I sighed.

“Wow,” Scott said as we turned onto the drive. The two trees at the entry weren’t the only ones lit. Every twenty feet or so, another shining beacon guided us toward the big white house. All the way; all _three miles_ of the way. 

"Sure you don't want to come in?"

"Extremely sure. Have fun, Tay-Bear."

"Thanks so much, Dad."

He was laughing to himself as I got out and shut the door. I watched him drive away, still grinning. With a sigh, I marched up the stairs to endure my ill timed party.


	17. Reluctant Allegiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its hotting up hotting up hotting up!
> 
> Please feast and enjoy, and let us know what you think pleaaaaase?!??!?!!  
> Who saw it coming?!? 
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Reluctant Allegiance**

“Taylor?”

Jake’s soft voice came from behind me. My breath caught as I turned to see him spring lightly up the porch steps, his shaggy hair windblown from running. He pulled me into his arms at once, just like he had in the parking lot, and kissed me again.

This kiss frightened me. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine; like he was afraid we only had so much time left to us.

I couldn’t let myself think about that. Not if I was going to have to act human for the next several hours.

I pulled away from him.

“Let’s get this stupid party over with,” I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

He put his hands on either side of my face, waiting until I looked up.

“I ain’t gonna let _anythin'_ happen to ya.”

I touched his lips with the fingers of my good hand. “I’m not worried about myself so much.”

“Why ain't I surprised by that?” he muttered to himself. He took a deep breath, and then he smiled slightly. “Ready to celebrate?” he asked.

I groaned.

He held the door for me, keeping his arm securely around my waist. I stood frozen there for a minute, then I slowly shook my head.

“Unbelievable.”

Jake shrugged. “Red'll be Red.”

The interior of the Darwin’s home had been transformed into a nightclub; the kind that didn’t often exist in real life, but only on TV.

“Jake!” Quinn called from beside a gigantic speaker. “I need your advice.” She gestured toward a towering stack of CDs. “Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or,” she gestured to a different pile, “educate their taste in music?”

“Keep it comfortin',” Jake recommended. “Ya can't reawaken the eighties every decade.”

Quinn nodded seriously, a small pout twisting her lips, as she started throwing the educational CDs into a box. I noticed that she had changed into a glittering blue bikini top with long tassels; and white leather pants. Her hair was braided into an elegant plait which hung over her shoulder, and her bare skin reacted oddly to the pulsing neon lights.

“I think…" I said slowly, glancing down at myself. "I’m under-dressed.”

“Ya perfect,” Jake disagreed.

“You’ll do,” Quinn amended with some major side eye action toward me.

“Thanks.” I sighed. “Do you really think people will come?” Anyone could hear the hope in my voice.

Quinn made a face at me.

“Everyone's gonna come, Boy Scout.” Jake answered with a snicker. “They’ve all been dyin' to see the inside of the reclusive Darwin’s’ mystery house for years, now.”

“Joy,” I moaned.

There wasn’t anything I could do to help. I doubted that; even after I didn’t need sleep and moved at a much faster speed, I would ever be able to get things done the way Quinn did. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try of course... one day I was going to throw her the biggest, most outrageous birthday party ever known to man or vampire. Well, when I didn'y have imminent death lurking over my shoulder; and when I actually found out when her birthday was.

Jake refused to let me go for a second, dragging me along with him as he hunted up Kele and then Aleister to tell them of my epiphany. I listened with quiet horror as they discussed their attack on the army in Seattle. I could tell that Kele was not pleased with the way the numbers stood, but they’d been unable to contact anyone besides Raj’s unwilling family. Kele didn’t try to hide his desperation the way Jake would have. It was easy to see that he didn’t like gambling with stakes this high.

Mike and Diego showed up a short time later, both grinning, unrepentant as Jake grumbled about being left out of my epiphany.

"Hey, I can't help it if the idiot only has all his brain cell's working when I'm around…" Diego teased, a feat I would have thought impossible only a few weeks ago. "Maybe you shouldn't make him so one track minded." He added innocently, his lips curving into a devious smirk as Mike laughed loudly and bumped his fist to Diego's.

"First Lieutenant Bark's got ya there." He snorted, waving his brows at Jake as he grimaced. "Only got yaself to blame ya get him all… distracted." He said between amused snorts.

"Well, as titillating as this attempt to embarrass Taylor is," Aleister drawled, rolling his eyes at my red face and the groups childish laughter. "Perhaps we should postpone until _after_ we've survived the weekends… activities." He said, sobering the group considerably.

"Where about do you think we should start looking for them?" Diego asked, frowning when I gasped and stared at him in horror.

"What the hell do you mean _we_?!" I demanded, as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well… it's kind of like _me_ , but with other people involved?" He replied, grinning at me as he folded his arms over his chest.

" _You_ are not going." I said firmly.

"Says who?"

"Duh, says _me_!"

"Uh huh, and what army are _you_ gonna use to keep me from going, exactly?" He asked, raising a brow at me.

"I…" I began, only to sigh with defeat when I was forced to accept my weak human self could do very little to stop him. “I’ll never make you cheese sticks again?” I offered pathetically.

Diego snorted and rolled his eyes. He could sense my lies it seemed.

I twisted my good hand into the side of my shirt, biting my lip as the others continued to murmur seriously together. What if one of them didn't come back to me? Mike, Diego, Quinn, even losing Aleister would be devastating; and I'd barely known him a handful of weeks.

I couldn’t stay behind, waiting and hoping for them to come home. I wouldn’t. I would go mad.

The idea of being separated from Jake again; like we had when he'd left, it was already making my heart lurch wildly, causing Jake to glance at me often in obvious worry.

The doorbell rang.

All at once, everything was surreally normal. A perfect smile, genuine and warm, replaced the stress on Mike’s face. Quinn turned the volume of the music up, and then danced to get the door.

It was a Volkswagon load of my friends, either too nervous or too intimidated to arrive on their own.

Zoe was the first one in the door, with Caleb right behind her. Frank, Brian, Wes, Morgan, Stacy... even Kara trailing in last, her critical eyes alight with curiosity. They all were curious, and then overwhelmed as they took in the huge room decked out like a chic rave. The room wasn’t empty; all the Darwin’s had taken their places, ready to put on their usual perfect human charade. Tonight I felt like I was acting every bit as much as they were.

I went to greet Zoe and Caleb, hoping the edge in my voice sounded like the right kind of excitement.

Before I could get to anyone else, the bell rang again. I let Cameron and Aiden in, leaving the door wide, because Myra and Mia were just reaching the steps.

I didn’t get another chance to panic. I had to talk to everyone, concentrate on being upbeat, a host.

Though the party had been billed as a joint event for Quinn, Jake, and me, there was no denying that I was the most popular target for congratulations and thanks. Maybe because the Darwin’s looked just slightly wrong under Quinn’s party lights. Maybe because those lights left the room dim and mysterious.

Not an atmosphere to make your average human feel relaxed when standing next to someone like Craig. I saw Craig grin at Caleb over the food table, the red lights gleaming off his teeth, and watched Caleb take an automatic step back.

Probably Quinn had done this on purpose, to force me into the center of attention; a place she thought I should enjoy more despite my frequent protests that I was only ever popular because of my tendency to either fall down or otherwise embarrass myself. She was forever trying to make me be human the way she thought humans should be.

The party was a clear success, despite the instinctive edginess caused by the Darwin’s presence; or maybe that simply added a thrill to the atmosphere. The music was infectious, the lights almost hypnotic.

From the way the food disappeared, that must have been good, too; though personally I was too tense to eat. The room was soon crowded, though never claustrophobic. My entire class from each subject seemed to be there, along with the rest of the entire damn college, unless I was very much mistaken.

Bodies swayed to the beat that rumbled under the soles of their feet, the party constantly on the edge of breaking into a dance.

It wasn’t as hard as I had thought it would be. I followed Quinn’s lead, mingling and chatting for a minute with everyone. They seemed easy enough to please. I was sure this party was far cooler than anything the town of Cedar Cove had experienced before. Quinn was almost purring; no one here would forget this night.

I’d circled the room once, and was back to Zoe. She babbled excitedly, and it was not necessary to pay strict attention, because the odds were she wouldn’t need a response from me anytime soon.

Jake was at my side; still refusing to let go of me. He kept one hand securely at my waist, pulling me closer now and then in response to thoughts I probably didn’t want to hear. "Seein' as ya done a full circuit, ya wanna be kidnapped for a couple minutes?" He offered quietly, startling me as his lips brushed my ear unexpectedly.

"By you? Always." I instantly replied, ignoring his smug smirk at my reply.

I was fairly confident that Jake was using some of his _heightened_ speed to maneuver us through the crowd, because with the thick throng we had to navigate, we should _not_ have reached the stairs; let alone his room, in half the time we did. Any further thought of his cheating was immediately forgotten though, when Jake pressed me up against his now closed door and leaned down to kiss me.

My heart leapt in my chest, thudding an eager sprint as my hands ran up Jake's sides, rising to tangle in his shaggy hair and tug him ever closer. "Mmm," I hummed weakly, my lips parting as he caged me against the door.

My heart stuttered wildly as he carefully captured my lower lip between his own, my breath exploding from me in a needy whimper which I swore to deny, should he ever deign to mention it.

"Taylor…" he murmured, his lips moving to my throat as I scrambled at his shoulders, my head swimming as my breath came quick and heavy.

I flushed, imagining how I might feel if he were even _contemplating_ taking this further than a few stolen kisses; which I knew he wasn't. All at once, I was on fire, my heart crashing against my ribs as I whined softly, blood surging eagerly as I thought of that next, impossible; in Jake's mind, step.

"Ya makin' it real hard to stop, ya know…" Jake's breath tickled my skin as he kissed along my throat to my jaw with a little more force than normal. "Ya heart's goin' crazy an' it ain't fair. Ya beyond temptin' at the best of times, let alone when ya…" he muttered, trailing off with a frustrated groan.

"I am going to go ahead and say now, that I am all for you _not_ stopping." I was impressed I managed to use full words rather than blurred sounds, let alone string them together into coherent sentences. "Ready and willing kidnap victim; right here." 

Jake chuckled, then sighed as he reluctantly pulled away. "Ya got no idea how bloody unfair this is." He complained.

"Uh, I think you have that the wrong way around." I huffed, grinning as he touched his forehead to mine gently. "I mean, I'm the one who wants more kissing and you're the one saying no… definitely more unfair on me, Top Gun." I insisted.

Jake chuckled quietly, choosing not to comment any further as he kissed my nose and reached for the door handle. "Uh… I, think I need a minute." I mumbled, hesitating in the doorway, my cheeks burning. "These jeans aren't exactly skin tight, but they don't leave too much to the imagination either."

"Trust me, I know." Jake said, grimacing as he flicked his eyes down to my evident problem. "Ya lucky ya can't hear Leon's thoughts about how tight ya—"

"Okay, problem's gone." I said loudly, pouting at him reproachfully as he laughed at my reaction. “You know, that was just mean.” I complained, fidgeting awkwardly. “I’m going to remember that, next time you try to kiss me, and then we’ll see if you still think you’re so funn—”

“Taylor, shut up.” Jake muttered, his lips pressing to mine and successfully erasing all my incomplete grumblings from my thoughts. I didn’t think it was at all fair how amused he was by the entire exchange.

With my kidnapping over, Jake steered me back into the party, meeting several of my friends along the way and chatting with them for a few minutes, before moving on again.

Once again, Jake remained attached to me, his arm never leaving my waist; something I thought made the evening perfect.

So naturally, I was suspicious when he dropped his arm and edged away from me. “Stay here,” he murmured in my ear. “I’ll be right back.”

He passed gracefully through the crowd without seeming to touch any of the close-packed bodies, gone too quickly for me to ask why he was leaving. I stared after him with narrowed eyes while Caleb shouted over the music eagerly, hanging on to my elbow, oblivious to my distraction.

I watched Jake, as he reached the dark shadow beside the kitchen doorway, where the lights only shone intermittently. He was leaning over someone, but I couldn’t see past all the heads between us. I stretched up on my toes, craning my neck. Right then, a red light flashed across his back and glinted off the glitter of Quinn’s bikini top. The light only touched her face for half a second, but it was enough.

“Excuse me for a minute, Caleb,” I mumbled, pulling my arm away. I didn’t pause for his reaction, even to see if I’d hurt his feelings with my abruptness.

I ducked my way through the bodies, getting shoved around a bit. A few people were dancing now. I hurried to the kitchen door.

Jake was gone, but Quinn was still there in the dark, her face blank; the kind of expressionless look you see on the face of someone who has just witnessed a horrible accident. One of her hands gripped the door frame, like she needed the support.

“What, Quinn, what? What did you see?” My hands were clutched in front of me; begging.

She didn’t look at me, she was staring away. I followed her gaze and watched as she caught Jake’s eye across the room. His face was empty as a stone. He turned and disappeared into the shadows under the stairs.

My heart lurched painfully, and I wondered just who we were going to lose.

The doorbell rang just then, hours after the last time, and Quinn looked up with a puzzled expression that quickly turned into one of disgust.

“They _wouldn't.._?” she blinked at me, as I stared at her worriedly. "Taylor… I think you need to find Diego, quickly."

I bit my lip worriedly. “I don't know where to even _start_ , Quinn!"

"Well, you're just going to have to hurry and search everywhere…" she said, grimacing as she guided me toward the stairs. "I don't know if he's going to want to face them, so he needs to have the choice. I'll stall them as long as I'm able…"

"Quinn, what's going on?"

"I don't _know_ ," she said slowly, her eyes meeting mine pointedly as she hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. "But I'm guessing it could be less than pleasant. It depends how many came and whether they're here for Diego or to…" she sighed, shaking her head as the doorbell rang again. "Just hurry, Taylor. Tell him I can only keep them out so long, if they're here for him." She said, nudging me up the stairs, before disappearing from view.

“No, Quinn, wait!” I tried to reach for her arm, but she was gone and my hand clutched the empty air.

“Damn it!” I grumbled.

I knew this was it. Quinn had seen what she’d been waiting for, and I honestly didn’t feel I could stand the suspense long enough to leave her to answer the door. The doorbell peeled again, too long, someone holding down the button. 

But, if Quinn hadn't been expecting this arrival, then there was only one _thing_ it could be. I grimaced, half surprised Sean had let Diego have even these few days of freedom, let alone if he knew he was staying _here._ I guessed Scott had told Ricardo, and tried not to feel frustrated at his continued interference. He meant well, I reminded myself, as I skipped up the stairs two at a time.

One good thing about a party at the Darwin's house; nobody dared go upstairs. I checked the unnecessary bathrooms first, followed by the bedrooms. With a frown I moved on to check Quinn's painting room, Zahra and Craig's gaming room, before growling with frustration. There were only so many rooms; where the hell would a werewolf be, exactly? It wasn't like he wasn't pretty easy to spot.

With a frustrated sigh I turned to the end of the hall, throwing open the door to Mike's office and glanced in negligently as I passed, before quickly backing up and doing a double take; my eyes popping wide as my jaw dropped low enough that I was certain it hit the floor. I stared in a disbelieving, fascinated horror and felt a faint twinge of nausea curl through my gut; before it abruptly turned into a giggle, amusement reigning over my other emotions as I leaned my hip against the door-frame. Either I was being ignored, or they really hadn't noticed me.

I shook my head faintly, still unable to believe my own eyes as I watched Diego perch on the edge of Mike's desk, his legs locked tightly around Mike's hips and his hands tangled in the vampires short hair, as they molded themselves together; their breath coming in quick, heavy gasps between rough and urgent kisses.

I thought back on Jake's expressions around Mike the past few days, recalling how he'd asked him to 'think about something else' when Diego and I had arrived. Had he known this was coming, or just that Mike had lusted after Diego? Had he heard Diego thinking about Mike this way, and if so, why hadn't he told me? 

I pouted at the mystery, wrinkling my nose as Diego gave a breathy moan and refocusing on the pair to notice Mike's hands wandering dangerously low over Diego's hips. "Okay, I really don't think I need to be seeing where your hands are headed, Darwin." I said, clearing my throat and trying not to laugh when Diego yelped with surprise.

"Taylor!" He gasped, as Mike grinned and took a half step back, disentangling himself from Diego's grasp as my best friend scrambled to make himself appear decent. "I, uh…" he said, exchanging a guilty, heated glance with Mike as he bit his lip. "I was just—"

"Oh, believe me, I know what you were _just_ …" I snickered, grinning deviously. "So…" I drawled, licking my lips gleefully. "Enjoying the party, guys?" I asked innocently, gesturing to his and Mike's open shirts.

Mike's was actually missing several buttons.

"Um," Diego blushed furiously, making an abortive move to cover his chest where his shirt hung open.

"'S Ariel's best yet." Mike said smugly, his breathing still a little too quick to be calm. He grinned at me even as he glanced at Diego. "Raincheck." He said confidently, hesitating only half a second, before his hand flicked out and tugged Diego closer by his shoulder; their lips colliding in a steamy kiss that made Diego whine needily.

I made a show of covering my eyes with my hand, laughter bubbling from my throat as Mike had his way with my best friend briefly, before finally releasing him and stealing from the room. Once he was gone, I lowered my hand, folding them over my chest and smirking over at Diego, as he fidgeted guiltily.

"Dude, just so you know… we are absolutely coming back to this little make out session I just witnessed." I said, as Diego scratched at the back of his neck. "You might have literally picked the _worst_ time ever, to go all 'sleeping with the enemy,' though…" I added, my amusement fading as I recalled my reason for seeking Diego out.

"I, um, I didn't—" Diego hedged, trying and failing to find the words to explain. "I just," he finally sighed, giving up as his fingers brushed his lips softly. "Mike is… really cool." He mumbled, shuffling his feet guiltily as he ducked his head to hide a shy grin.

"Why, yes he is." I smirked, rolling my eyes. "But you're gonna have to shelve this whole, puppy love… little crush thing for a minute." I said, forcing myself to sober as Diego peeked up at my tone. "There's someone from the pack here… we don't know who or why or how many. I wanted to warn you, so you could decide what to do." I explained, as Diego frowned and looked at his feet, his sudden unease palpable in the room. "Judging by what you were just up to," I continued, as I tried to keep a straight face, though my eyebrows still danced suggestively. "I would say it's probably not wise to see them. I mean, they're gonna expect you to smell a little like them, but I think reeking of Mike might scream 'I was just getting frisky with a vampire,' at them."

Diego laughed quietly, a reaction I hadn't expected. "Maybe they'll just label me a traitor, and leave me alone." He said hopefully, as I blinked at him curiously.

"You don't want to go back?" I asked, cocking my head in surprise. "Ever?"

Diego blushed heavily, but he looked at me despite his embarrassment. "I'm not like them, Taylor… not anymore. In some ways, I never really was." He said quietly. "The Darwin's; they aren't _my_ enemy. I care about them."

"Pfft, yeah, I kinda noticed _that_." I snorted before I could stop myself.

Diego sighed, but his grin told me he didn't mind my interruption. "I know I'm gonna have to talk to Ricardo sometime…" he said, shaking his head slowly. "But I haven't felt the need to phase at all since I came here. Maybe, like the legends said; I could just… stop." He said, his lips curling with soft awe.

"Well, I am all for whatever makes you happy dude." I said, pushing off the door-frame and strolling over to hug my best friend supportively. "But, if you see them while stinking of Mike; and it's Sean down there… what's to stop him ordering you back to Ricardo's?"

Diego sighed and hugged me back a second longer, before pulling away with a reluctant nod. "Okay, you're right." He said. "I'll stay here, I guess…" he mumbled, as I took a step back. "I don't think they'll smell me, under…" he trailed off with a small blush and a guilty grin.

"Hmm, the added benefits of making out with the good doctor, huh?" I smirked.

"Among other things," Diego murmured smugly, startling a laugh from me as I turned to leave. "Oh, wait a sec, before you go… here," he said, fishing in his pocket. "I got you a little graduation present."

"Dude, c'mon…" I complained. He knew I hated people spending money on me. "Take it back to the store, Diego. Now, I’ve got to go send your former mutt pack away...”

He stepped forward, catching my wrist and demanding my attention. “I can’t take it back, assbutt. I didn’t get it from the store… I made it myself. Took a really long time, too.”

"Hmm, well…" I said, hesitating as I held out my hand with a grin. "I guess that's allowed then." I snickered.

Diego rolled his eyes as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bag of a loose-woven, multi-colored fabric. It was tied shut with leather drawstrings. He set it on my palm.

“Hey, that’s pretty, Diego. Thanks!”

He snorted. “The present is _inside_ , Taylor.”

“Oh.”

I had some trouble with the strings. He sighed and took it from me, sliding the ties open with one easy tug of the right cord. I held my hand out for it, but he turned the bag upside down and shook something silver into my hand. Metal links clinked quietly against each other.

“I didn’t make the bracelet,” he admitted. “Just the charm.”

Fastened to one of the links of the silver bracelet was a tiny wooden carving. I held it between my fingers to look at it closer. It was amazing the amount of detail involved in the little figurine, the miniature wolf was utterly realistic. It was even carved out of some coal black wood that matched the color of his fur when he was a wolf.

“It’s beautiful,” I whispered. “You made this? How?”

He shrugged. “It’s something Ricardo taught me. He’s better at it than I am.”

“That’s hard to believe,” I murmured, turning the tiny wolf around and around in my fingers.

“Do you really like it?”

“Yes! It’s unbelievable, Diego.”

He smiled, as I held out my left wrist; since the right was stuck in the brace. He took the hint and fastened the catch easily, though it looked too delicate for his big fingers to manage.

“You’ll wear it?” he asked.

“Of course I will.”

He grinned at me fully; it was the happy, lopsided grin that suited him the most. "You can get the other Darwin's to put charms on it too, if you want." He suggested, as I grinned sly and raised an eyebrow; determinedly locking my eyes on my little wolf figurine.

" _Other_ Darwin's? And no slips this time?" I smirked, unable to keep the smugness from my face as I looked at him slyly. "Getting a little ahead of yourself there, aren't you, Diego?" I laughed, pleased when Diego laughed quietly too.

"Shut up," he grumbled, nudging me through the door; without answering my actual question, I was amused to notice. "Go see off the big bad wolves, then you can tease me all you want. Tell them I took off or something… I'll listen in as much as I can."

"Sure thing, dude." I snickered, still laughing quietly. "Just try and keep your hands to yourself for a bit, yeah?" I teased, winking as I backed out of Mike's office and pulled the door closed behind me.

I paused for half a second to lock my laughter away and school my face into a calm expression, before exhaling a deep breath and heading back to the stairs, gliding down with more grace than I would have thought possible. For me.

Quinn was blocking the doorway, leaning against the frame in a way which any of the other party goers would assume was a casual stance, except for the dark gleam in her creamy butterscotch eyes. I raised a brow, wondering just what ability she might be using, before sauntering the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Well hey, Beautiful," I drawled, moving closer and curling my arm around her shoulder; strategically hanging my braced hand in front of the new 'guests' she was talking to. "Oh, what do we have here?" I asked, feigning innocence magnificently. "Sorry guys, this is a fur free party…"

"Taylor." Sean's deep baritone made me grit my teeth, forcing my smile to remain on my face through sheer force of will, despite the coolness of my gaze. "Been awhile."

"Not long enough." I said quickly, grinning tightly as I waved my injured hand at him.

"Taylor, perfect!" Quinn said cheerfully, smiling as her eyes melted to a clear blue crystalline, as she half turned to peck my cheek beside her face. The way Sean stiffened in response was more than worth it. "I'll leave you to deal with the riff-raff, party crashers… I need to go find Mike." She said, dancing off before I could catch her.

"Damn, speedy little minx." I complained after her, turning back to the door resolutely, and momentarily abandoning my desire to search for Quinn.

“Hey, Taylor!”

I half stepped through the door in spite of myself at the sound of my name. I made a face.

It wasn’t just one werewolf, it was three. Sean was flanked on either side by Tom and Julian. 

Julian looked terribly tense, his eyes flickering around the Darwin's home like he'd been invited into a haunted crypt. His trembling hand rest against the outside wall, his body half-turned to run for it.

Tom, at least, seemed less bothered by the situation than Sean or Julian, his wide smile refreshing compared to the other two and their grim expressions. "How's it going, Tom?" I asked, turning toward the friendlier of the three. "I'd shake your hand and all, but…" I said, trailing off as I waved my braced hand in front of me.

"Damn, dude… what the hell happened to you?" He asked curiously, his concern would have been touching if it weren't for the fact it revealed his lack of knowledge of just what had transpired last time Diego and I had seen any of the pack.

"Well yeah, _Sean_ , what the hell happened to me, huh?" I drawled, smirking when the Alpha shifted his weight briefly, a confession of his guilt enough that Tom immediately narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look, guys, wonderful as it is to see you and all," I snorted to show how little truth there was in my statement, "this is actually a _private_ party for the students of Berry College." I said, taking a half step back as I grabbed the door. “Don’t let the door slam on your tails, yeah?” I said with a bright smile, winking at Tom quickly when he stifled a laugh, before slamming the door closed in their faces.

I turned away from the door, scanning the crowds in the hopes of finding Quinn. When I didn’t immediately spot her, I began moving toward the stairs, deciding to look from higher ground. I was only halfway when I heard my name called again.

I turned to see the wolves had let themselves in without an obstruction. I grimaced at them when they caught sight of me and waved. Tom was clearly calmer than the others, though his nose was still wrinkled in disgust at the smell. I waved back, waved goodbye; and turned to continue looking for Quinn. I squeezed through a space between Caleb and Kara’s backs.

Sean came out of nowhere, his hand on my shoulder pulling me back toward the shadow by the kitchen. I ducked under his grip, but he grabbed my good wrist and yanked me from the crowd.

“Friendly reception,” he noted.

I pulled my hand free and scowled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for one of our pack.” Sean glowered at me as he spoke, like he felt it was my fault Diego didn’t want to be around him. “We know he’s been here… we thought that coming while there were other people here might be wise.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that without an invitation you shouldn’t be here, regardless.” I sneered. “Isn’t that the point of your precious treaty? You stay away from here; they stay away from the reservation?”

“If one of our pack is being held here against his will—”

“Sean, you really don’t want to finish that sentence.” I said quickly, narrowing my eyes. “You know damn well he’s not being held by anyone or anything… that he doesn’t want.” I couldn’t help taking on the last part of my comment, my thoughts returning briefly to how Mike had been holding Diego; and how he had seemed quite content by the fact. I did, at least, manage to keep the grin from my face.

“If one of our own is here, we have an automatic invitation to come and take him home.” Sean tried again, his teeth clicking together in his frustration.

“Well, in case my right hook was too subtle for you, let me translate: that was me un-inviting _you_.” I said firmly, folding my arms over my chest.

“Wait, right hook?” Tom repeated, glancing at my braced hand before looking to Sean with a frown. “Why do I get the feeling like there’s way more to Diego being here than you’ve been telling us?”

“Shut up, Tom.” Sean bit out gruffly.

I narrowed my eyes as Tom’s jaw quickly snapped shut. “Still enjoying those all powerful commands, huh?” I asked, clucking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. “Guess last time hasn’t taught you a damn thing, has it?”

“What do you mean, last time?” Julian spoke up for the first time, frowning between me and Sean despite his unease at being on Darwin territory.

“We’re here, for—”

“I know what you’re here for.” I cut him off, narrowing my eyes at him. “And he _doesn’t_ want to see you. He left, to get away from you!” I had to fight not to yell, not wanting to attract attention from the crowds of people Quinn had invited. “You _forced_ us to kiss; _against our will._ ” I hissed, narrowing my eyes at Sean as he seemed to deflate marginally, no doubt having been hoping that I wouldn’t tell his subordinates what he’d done. “You have _no idea_ what you did to him, he was devastated… I needed my hand fixed, he brought me here to do it; and he chose to stay because he was terrified of being around _you._ Terrified that he couldn’t trust _anything_ he thought or felt anymore.” I was hissing like a damn snake, and I didn’t care in the least. 

“Sean, what the hell is going on?” Julian demanded. “You never told us you gave Diego any order… we haven’t heard anything in your thoughts about any of this.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t. Sean knows just how to keep you all out of _his_ head.” I offered helpfully, as Sean grit his teeth fiercely. “In fact, I would take the time to think back on any… sudden changes of heart you’ve had lately.” I said, looking at Julian and Tom respectively. “You might start to notice there’s a pattern in your behaviour; like that it miraculously lines up with your boss.” I said, as Julian and Tom exchanged uneasy looks.

“That… is pretty hard to believe.” Julian finally said, as Tom growled and gestured to his locked jaw. “That… that doesn’t mean—”

“Yeah, you’re right… my hand just broke itself for no damn reason.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. I didn’t want to fight with Sean right now, or ever really. I wanted to know what Quinn had seen and what everyone was saying about it. I craned my head around Sean, searching for them.

“Look, I did what I thought I had to.” Sean admitted begrudgingly, as Tom growled and Julian stepped back, clearly unsettled by the confession. “It was for the best… for the good of the pack—”

“Yeah, how’d that work out for you?” I asked distractedly, snorting at his lame attempts to wheedle out of his wrongdoing. “Face it, you screwed the pooch; no pun intended, and now you’re just gonna have to suck it up and deal with the fact that you betrayed one of your own and drove him away.” I leaned around him again, but I couldn’t see any of the Darwin’s. Where had they gone? My eyes scanned the darkened room.

“Hey, don’t pretend like I’m not here!” Sean growled, narrowing his eyes at me as he drew my irritated gaze his way.

“I’m not.” I couldn’t see them anywhere. “Look, Sean; shocking as I’m sure this is to you, you’re not the centre of my universe, or anyone else who’s been staying here.” I said pointedly, looking away again with a dismissive shrug. “I’ve got a lot on my mind right now, and it’s all stuff a _lot_ more important than you.”

I moved to escape, aiming for a gap between Tom and the wall when he motioned discreetly to me, but Sean’s hand closed around my good wrist. I jerked away from his touch viciously. “Keep your goddamn hands to yourself, Sean. I am _not_ some plaything for you to throw your mutts whenever you feel like it.” I hissed.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?!” Sean said at once, holding his hands up in surrender. “I really am sorry. About the other day, I mean, too. I... shouldn’t have had Diego kiss you like that. It was wrong. I guess... well, I guess I deluded myself into thinking you guys would be happy together.”

“Deluded; what a perfect description!”

“Geez.” Sean sighed. “You could accept my apology, you know.”

“Fine. Apology accepted. Now, if you’ll just excuse me for a moment...” I sneered, slipping through the gap Tom had provided for me. “Feel free to let yourselves out.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, and his voice was so different from before that I paused in my searching for Quinn to scrutinize his face. He was staring at the floor, hiding his eyes. His lower lip jutted out just a little bit. “I guess you’d rather be with your real friends,” he said in the same defeated tone. 

“You’re right, I _would_ .” I said bitterly, ignoring his surprised wince. “They don’t _force_ my best friend to do things which hurt him.” I glared at him for a moment, but then my eyes shot reflexively around the room again, anxiously scanning the crowd for some sign of Jake or Quinn.

“Why’re you so distracted?” Sean wondered.

“It’s nothing,” I lied, trying to concentrate. “Thanks for dropping by, really. Don’t worry about visiting again.”

“Taylor?” His brows pulled together, throwing his eyes deep into their shadow. “Something’s going on, isn’t it?”

“No, there’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me, you suck at lying. You should tell me what’s going on. We want to know these things,” he said, slipping into the plural at the end.

He was probably right; the wolves would certainly be interested in what was happening. Only I was too pissed off with Sean to care that the numbers would be evened out by their help. After everything he’d done, all the damage he’d caused my best friend and me; I didn’t want Sean Gayle anywhere near any of my family.

“Sean, I have nothing to tell you.” I scoffed. “And even if I did? I probably wouldn’t… you can’t make _me_ do anything I don’t want to.” I sneered. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to talk to Quinn.”

Understanding lit his expression. “The psychic saw something.”

I grit my teeth, irritated he’d put it together so quickly. I thought quickly, and ultimately decided it would be easier for now to be honest. “Yes…” I admitted reluctantly. “Just before you showed up.”

“Is this about the bloodsucker in your room?” He asked, pitching his voice below the thrum of the music.

“It’s... related,” I admitted hesitantly.

He processed that for a minute, leaning his head to one side while he read my face. “You know something you’re not telling us... something big .”

What was the point in lying again? He knew enough of the truth already. “Yes.”

Sean stared at me for one short moment, and then turned to catch his pack brothers’ eyes where they stood at either side of him, awkward and uncomfortable with the things they’d learned and their location; though Tom seemed far more at ease in the vampire home than his Alpha or his brother. When they took in his expression, they started moving, straightening as their faces cleared of their discomfort.

“Now. Explain.” Sean demanded.

Julian and Tom looked back and forth between our faces, wary after everything else they’d already learned.

“Sean, I don’t know anything.” I kept searching the room, now for a rescue. They had me backed into a corner in every sense.

“What you do know, then.”

They all folded their arms across their chests at exactly the same moment. It was a little bit funny, but mostly menacing.

And then I caught sight of Quinn descending the stairs, her white skin glowing in the purple light.

“Quinn!” I squeaked in relief.

She looked right at me as soon as I called her name, despite the thudding bass that should have drowned my voice. I waved eagerly, and watched her face as she took in the three werewolves leaning over me. Her eyes narrowed. But, before that reaction, her face was full of stress and fear. I bit my lip as she skipped to my side. 

Sean, Tom, and Julian all leaned away from her with uneasy expressions. She put her arm around my waist. “I need to talk to you,” she murmured into my ear.

“Bye, Sean; see you never.” I sighed with relief as we eased around them.

Sean threw his long arm out to block our way, bracing his hand against the wall. “Hey, not so fast.”

Quinn stared up at him, eyes wide and incredulous. “Excuse me?”

“Tell us what’s going on,” he demanded in a growl.

Kele appeared quite literally out of nowhere. One second it was just Quinn and me against the wall, Sean blocking our exit, and then Kele was standing on the other side of Sean’s arm, his expression terrifying.

Sean slowly pulled his arm back. It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption that he wanted to keep that arm.

“We have a right to know,” Sean muttered, still glaring at Quinn.

Kele stepped in between them, and the three werewolves braced themselves.

“Hey, hey,” I said, adding a slightly hysterical chuckle. “This is a party, remember?”

Nobody paid any attention to me. Sean glared at Quinn while Kele glowered at Sean. Quinn’s face was suddenly thoughtful.

“It’s okay, Kele. He actually has a point.”

Kele did not relax his position.

I was sure the suspense was going to make my head explode in about one second. “What did you see, Quinn?”

She stared at Sean for one second, and then turned to me, evidently having chosen to let them hear.

“The decision has been made.”

“You’re going to Seattle?”

“No.”

I felt the color drain out of my face. My stomach lurched. “They’re coming here,” I choked out.

The Taino wolves watched silently, reading every unconscious play of emotion on our faces. They were rooted in place, and yet not completely still. All three pairs of hands were trembling.

“Yes.”

“To Cedar Cove,” I whispered.

“Yes.”

“For?”

She nodded, understanding my question. “One carried your red shirt.”

I tried to swallow.

Kele’s expression was disapproving. I could tell he didn’t like discussing this in front of the werewolves, but he had something he needed to say. “We can’t let them come that far. There aren’t enough of us to protect the town.”

“I know,” Quinn said, her face suddenly desolate. “But it doesn’t matter where we stop them. There still won’t be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search.”

“No!” I whispered.

The noise of the party overwhelmed the sound of my denial. All around us, my friends and neighbors and petty enemies ate and laughed and swayed to the music, oblivious to the fact that they were about to face horror, danger, maybe death. Because of me.

“Quinn,” I mouthed her name. “I have to go, I have to get away from here.”

“That won’t help. It’s not like we’re dealing with a tracker, Taylor. They’ll still come looking here first.”

“Then I have to go to meet them!” If my voice hadn’t been so hoarse and strained, it might have been a shriek. “If they find what they’re looking for, maybe they’ll go away and not hurt anyone else!”

“Taylor!” Diego appeared on the stairs, his posture tense as he hesitated, before moving to stand before me; forcing his wolf brethren to take a step back from Quinn, Kele and myself. “Stop being an idiot… you know damn well none of us are going to let anything happen to you.” He said firmly, though his eyes were locked onto Sean’s.

“Diego. ” Sean greeted in a low, forceful voice. “What is coming?”

“None of your damn business.” Diego said shortly, tipping his chin toward the door. “Get out.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“How about a little damn respect for your—”

“You’re nothing to me.” Diego said shortly, his eyes flashing with his sincerity. “You pushed too hard, too far. You abused your power and everyone’s trust. I will never go with you, and if you even think of ordering me…” he said bitterly, narrowing his eyes as he fell into a silent, glaring match with his former Alpha.

“We still have a right to know what’s coming.” Sean said tightly.

There was silence for a long pause, before Quinn turned her icy gaze on him. “Our kind. Lots of them.”

“Why?”

“For Taylor. That’s all we know.”

“There are too many for you?” he asked.

Kele bridled. “We have a few advantages, mutt. It will be an even fight.”

“No,” Sean said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. “It won’t be even .”

“Oh… well, that’s inconvenient.” Quinn hissed.

I stared, still frozen in horror, at Quinn’s new expression. Her face was riddled with confusion, though at least the despair had been wiped clean from her perfect features.

She frowned at Sean, and he smirked back.

“Everything just disappeared, of course,” she told us in a distracted voice. “Like I said... inconvenient. But, all things considered, I’ll take it.”

“We’ll have to coordinate,” Sean said. “It won’t be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but we need the help. We aren’t going to be picky.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Diego interrupted them.

Quinn was on her toes, Sean leaning down toward her, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell. They looked at me impatiently.

“Coordinate?” Diego repeated through his teeth, glowering at Sean. “You can’t be serious… nobody asked for you to stick your fat head into this.”

“You didn’t honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?” Sean asked, raising a brow. “You should have known better."

“You _are_ staying out of this!”

“Their psychic doesn’t think so.”

“Quinn; tell them no!” I insisted. “Sean can’t be a wolf at the same time as Diego; he’ll order him home!”

Tom, and Julian glanced at each other and grimaced.

“Taylor,” Quinn said, her voice soothing, placating, “separately we all could get killed… but, together—”

“It’ll be no problem,” Sean finished her sentence.

Tom frowned again, still unable to speak.

“How many?” Julian asked warily.

“No!” I shouted.

Diego grimaced as he backed up a step, moving behind me as Mike and Jake joined us.

“It’s okay, dude…” Diego sighed, glancing at Mike and thankfully not blushing as the vampire assessed him carefully. “I’ll sit out.” He said reluctantly.

Quinn didn’t even look at either of us, replying to Sean instead. “It changes; twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down.”

“Why?” Sean asked, curious.

“Long story,” Quinn said, suddenly looking around the room. “And this isn’t the place for it.”

“Later tonight?” Sean pushed.

“Yes,” Kele answered him. “We were already planning a... strategic meeting. If you’re going to fight with us, you’ll need some instruction.”

The wolves all made a disgruntled face at the last part.

“Urgh,” I moaned.

“This will be odd,” Kele said thoughtfully. “I never considered working together. This has to be a first.”

“No doubt about that,” Sean agreed with a grimace. He was in a hurry now. “We’ve got to get back to the others. What time?”

“What’s too late for you?”

All three rolled their eyes. “What time?” Sean repeated.

“Three o’clock?”

“Where?”

“About ten miles due north of the Liao Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you’ll be able to follow our scent in.”

“We’ll be there.”

They turned to leave.

I glanced at Diego; our eyes matching in our unease. My hand found his, and I prayed that my best friend wouldn’t end up hurt again.


	18. Lesson Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited?  
> Who likes this? Who is appreciating the canon deviation?
> 
> Please let us know what you think ❤
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Lesson Plan**

“That had to be the longest party; in the history of the world.” I complained with a pout.

Jake didn’t seem to disagree. “'S over now,” he said, rubbing my arm soothingly.

Because I was the only one who really needed soothing. Jake was almost fine now, Diego was almost fine; all my supernatural family were _almost_ fine.

They’d all reassured me; Quinn reached to pat my head as I left for bed, or so Jake intended, eyeing Kele meaningfully until a flood of peace swirled around me. Grace kissed my forehead and promised me that everything was going to be alright, before she and Aleister swept away to 'train Grace’s voice for the impending battle,' though I didn't think anyone believed that was what they were doing. 

Craig had laughed boisterously and asked why I was the only one who was allowed to fight with werewolves. Diego grinned and offered him a sparring match, to which Craig laughed and high-fived him; before they darted outside so as not to break anything. Mike followed under the guise of 'medical aide,' but his sly wink at me confirmed he was mostly going just to eyeball Diego.

Sean's solution had them all… not relaxed, but certainly feeling more optimistic, after the long period of stress.

Doubt had been replaced with optimistic confidence and a cautious hope. The party had ended on a note of genuine, if hesitant celebration.

Not for me.

Bad enough; unforgivable to me, that the Darwin’s would have to fight for me. It was already too much before I even had to allow Diego into that mix. Together, it already felt like more than I could bear.

Now Sean and his pack, too. Not his foolish, eager brothers; some of them even younger than I was. They were just oversized, over-muscled children, and they looked forward to this like it was a picnic on the beach. I could not bear to have them in danger too. Because of me. My nerves felt frayed and exposed. I didn’t know how much longer I could restrain the urge to scream out loud.

I whispered now though, to keep my voice under control. “You’re taking me with you tonight.”

“Taylor, ya worn out.”

“You think I could sleep?”

He frowned. “This is just... experimentin’ at the minute. I ain’t sure ‘s gonna be possible for us all to… cooperate. I don’t wanna have ya in the middle of that.”

As if that didn’t make me all the more anxious to go. “If you won’t take me, then I’ll ask Diego.”

His eyes flickered with annoyance at the threat, before clouding with amusement. “He don’t want ya there anymore’n I do.” He said smugly. “Go ahead an’ try askin’ him.” He seemed entirely too smug for my liking, so I shoved him to the bed roughly and clambered into his lap, trapping his hands over his head. I admit, this only made him more smug; until I next spoke.

“And just _when_ exactly were you planning on telling me about him and Mike?” I demanded, smirking at him as his lips twisted into a grimace. “How long has _that_ little forbidden romance been going on? Has Mike always been into Diego?”

Jake shivered with disgust, pouting at the turn our conversation had taken from where he thought it had instead been heading. “He always thought ya ‘lil buddy was… _cute_ .” From his tone, I deferred that ‘cute’ was most definitely _not_ what Mike had been thinking in regards to Diego. “But it weren’t ‘til ya both turned up to stay that he started thinkin’ he might be interested in chasin’ some tail.” He grumbled, wrinkling his nose as he looked away from me.

I laughed at his phrasing, shaking my head fondly. “What about Diego?” I asked, leaning down to kiss Jake’s throat softly, an attempt to appease him for my nosiness. “When did _his_ little crush take flight?” I asked, grinning against Jake’s cool skin as he shifted beneath me.

“Uh, I guess…” he murmured, biting his lip as he glanced at me slyly. “He’s always thought he was… _attractive_. He knew about him before the big furry change. The wolf thing, everythin’ it brought with it, put him off… but it's _you_ who first put the idea back in his head.”

“Me?” I said, blinking in surprise. “What the hell did I do to manage that?” I demanded, trailing my nose over Jake’s collarbone and exhaling a long breath teasingly. 

Jake shivered, for an entirely different reason to his previous disgust, I was certain. “Ya told him ‘bout us…” he murmured, tipping his head back to allow me more room to navigate his throat and shoulders with my light kisses and warm breath. “Back when he was still new to everythin’... ya trusted him with our stories, or most of ‘em anyway.” Jake explained distractedly. “Reminded him that we ain’t so different; not havin’ a choice an’ all, but still tryin’a make the best of it.” He said.

“Hmm…” I considered that for a long moment, dragging my lips over Jake’s cool, marble skin and feeling a rush of empowerment when his breathing began to quicken. “So, when he came here with me..?” I prompted, wanting to understand my best friend. Sure, I could ask him; but it was much more fun to make Jake tell me right now.

“Mike’s been flirtin’ with him since he first took him off, after fixin’ up ya hand.” Jake admitted with another grimace, as I laughed quietly. “‘S been hell bein’ ‘round him lately. He’s a lewd bastard, an’ ‘s been awhile since he was interested in anyone.”

“Really?” I asked, only half interested. I was mostly asking because it made Jake squirm; and I wasn’t sure how many more times I’d get to see him so delightfully uncomfortable and simultaneously at my mercy. “I never even knew he was into guys…”

Jake snorted loudly. “Mike don’t care who has what or where.” He huffed, rolling his eyes. “If he can stick his dick in somethin’, he’s a happy man.” He said, grimacing again.

I frowned, suddenly concerned. “Is that all Diego is to him?” I worried, pulling back from Jake and gazing down at him in concern.

Jake’s gaze softened as he met my worried gaze, gently rolling to reverse our positions on the bed. “Nah, it ain’t like that…” he promised softly. “He’s a bastard, but he ain’t cruel. He ain’t gonna hurt ya ‘lil buddy, he cares ‘bout him. ‘S weird… like—” he frowned thoughtfully, his fingers tracing my face gently, smoothing away the lines of my worry. After a moment his expression cleared, his clear eyes meeting mine reassuringly. “But I promise ya, they’re both more’n a ‘lil serious ‘bout each other.” He said, before leaning closer to cover my lips with his own.

Jake was so very good at distractions. His hard, cool lips were so very gentle, stealing my breath from me, my thoughts and my fears; but _not_ my determination. As he paused to softly tease my lips with the tip of his tongue, I whined with regret; and then turned my head away, wriggling out from beneath him as he sighed with dejection.

Even after his underhanded tactics, there was still no way I was being left behind.

Jake waited in his room while I washed my face and changed into jeans and a flannel shirt. He watched me unhappily from the large, inviting bed as I hung the outfit Quinn had given me in my closet.

“Come here,” I said, taking his hand in my good one tightly and curling up against his chest. Maybe he was right and I _was_ tired enough to sleep. I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him sneak off without me.

He tucked the quilt in around me, and then held me close.

“ _Please,_ just bloody well relax.”

“Sure.”

“'S gonna work, Taylor. I can feel it.”

My teeth locked together.

He was still willing to believe. Nobody but me cared if Sean's pack got hurt. Not even Diego or his friends. Especially not them. Hell, Diego was only pissed because he wouldn't be able to join in as a wolf now.

"I don't trust Sean." I mumbled, feeling my face warm at the confession. "I don't believe his apology… and I don't want him around Diego. You don't know what it was like, having to watch your best friend fight himself; seeing him break when he was forced to do something he didn't want to." I said unsteadily, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Jake, he can't even think about it! Who knows what kind of damage is that doing to him?"

He could tell I was about to lose it. "Taylor, it might've helped him, naw," he said soothingly, holding up a finger to my lips when I opened them to protest. "I don't mean 's right… but imagine how guilty he would've been feelin' 'til now. This thing 'tween him an' Mike would've never happened, 'cause he would've been too cut up 'bout hurtin' ya." He explained.

I frowned. "Diego getting laid, is not some sort of consolation prize for mental control and abuse." I grumbled, as Jake made a face. Clearly he didn't want to think about Mike, or Diego, in such a way.

"Pinky ain't _there_ yet…" he said unwillingly, leaving me with no doubt that he wouldn't be _there_ very soon. Jake sighed, and then changed the subject from Diego's state of virginity; or possible soon to be lack thereof, rather quickly. 

I scowled at the thought that Diego might be able to get his way, when I was fairly certain I wouldn't.

“Listen up, Taylor." He said, misinterpreting my scowl. "This? 'S gonna be easy now. The newborns'll be taken by surprise. They got no more idea werewolves even exist than _you_ did, 'fore ya best friend started scratchin' fleas an' howlin' at the moon…" he said, chuckling when I swatted him for his comment about Diego. "I’ve seen how they act in a group, how Kele remembers. I reckon the wolves’ huntin' techniques'll work 'gainst 'em. And with 'em divided an' confused, there ain’t gonna be enough for the rest of us to do. Someone may have to sit out,” he teased.

“Piece of cake,” I mumbled tonelessly against his chest.

“Shhh,” he stroked my cheek. “Ya’ll see. Don’t worry yaself.”

He started humming my lullaby, but, for once, it didn’t calm me.

People; well, vampires and werewolves really, but still, people I loved were going to get hurt. Hurt because of me. Again. I wished my bad luck would focus a little more carefully. I felt like yelling up at the empty sky; it’s me you want! Over here! Just take me!

I tried to think of a way that I could do exactly that; force my bad luck to focus on me. It wouldn’t be easy. I would have to wait, bide my time...

I did not fall asleep. The minutes passed quickly, to my surprise, and I was still alert and tense when Jake pulled us both up into a sitting position.

“Ya sure ya don’t wanna stay an' sleep?”

I gave him a sour look.

He sighed and led me downstairs to join the others. I didn't get much chance to talk to anyone though, before he scooped me up in his arms and stole out into the night.

He raced through the black, quiet forest with me on his back, and the others quickly fell behind. Even in his run I could feel the elation.

He ran the way he did when it was just us, just for enjoyment, just for the feel of the wind in his hair. It was the kind of thing that, during less anxious times, would have made me happy.

Around ten seconds after we got to the big open field, his family was there too, talking casually, relaxed. Craig’s booming laugh echoed through the wide space now as he and Diego charged around the area together. I pouted at their behaviour, feeling weirdly like my status as best friend was under threat. Jake set me down and took my hand, as they slowed to a walk and moved to join us.

It took me a minute, because it was so dark with the moon hidden behind the clouds, but I realized that we were in the baseball clearing. It was the same place where, almost a year ago, that first lighthearted evening with the Darwin’s had been interrupted by Rex and his coven. It felt strange to be here again; as if this gathering wouldn’t be complete until Rex and Grant and Jeanine joined us.

But Rex and Grant were never coming back. That pattern wouldn’t be repeated. Maybe all the patterns were broken.

Yes, someone had broken out of their pattern. Was it possible that the Volturi were the flexible ones in this equation?

I doubted it.

Jeanine had always seemed like a force of nature to me; like a hurricane moving toward the coast in a straight line. Unavoidable, implacable, but predictable. Maybe it was wrong to limit her that way. She had to be capable of adaptation.

“You know what I think?” I asked Jake.

He laughed. “No.”

I almost smiled.

“Whaddaya think?”

“I think it’s all connected. Not just the two, but all three.”

He glanced at me and raised a brow, grinning as he shook his head. “Ya lost me, Boy Scout.”

“Three bad things have happened since you came back.” I ticked them off on my fingers. “The newborns in Seattle. The stranger in my room. And; first of all... Jeanine came to look for me.”

His eyes narrowed as he thought about it. “Why d'ya think that?”

“Because I agree with Kele... the Volturi love their rules. They would probably do a better job anyway.” And I’d be dead if they wanted me dead, I added mentally. “Remember when you were tracking Jeanine?”

“Yeah...” He frowned. “I weren’t very good at it.”

“Quinn said you were in Texas. Did you follow her there?”

His eyebrows pulled together. “Yeah... Hmm.”

“See; she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn’t know what she’s doing, so the newborns are all out of control.”

He started shaking his head. “Only Rourke knows _exactly_ how Quinn’s visions work.”

“Everett would know _best_ , but wouldn’t Raj and the rest of your friends in Denali know enough? Grant lived with them for a little while… he was close to Lila. And, if he was still friendly enough with Jeanine to be doing favors for her, why wouldn’t he also tell her everything he knew?”

Jake frowned. “It weren’t Jeanine in ya room.”

“She can’t make new friends? Think about it, Jake." I said, looking up at him intently. "If it _is_ Jeanine doing this in Seattle, she’s made a lot of new friends. She’s created them.”

He considered it, his forehead creased in concentration. “Hmm,” he finally said. “'S possible. I still think the Volturi're most likely. But ya theory-" he said, as I rolled my eyes. "There’s somethin' there. Jeanine’s personality." He admitted, nodding his head thoughtfully. "Ya theory suits her personality perfectly. She’s shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start... maybe it’s a talent of hers. In any case, this'd put her outta the line of fire." He mused.

"She'd be in no danger from us, if she sat safe behind the newborns, wreakin' havoc here. Maybe little danger from the Volturi, neither. Per'aps she’s countin' on us to win, in the end, though wouldn't be without heavy casualties of our own... But no survivors from her little army to bear witness 'gainst her. In fact,” he continued, thinking it through more seriously now, “if there _were_ survivors, I’d bet she’d be plannin' to off 'em herself... Hmm. Still, she’s gotta have at least _one_ friend who was a 'lil more mature. No fresh made newborn left your father alive...”

He frowned into space for a long moment, and then suddenly smiled at me, coming back from his reverie. “Definitely possible. Regardless, we gotta be prepared for anythin' 'til we know for sure. Ya real perceptive today,” he added, grinning at me slyly. “'S hot.”

I sighed. “Maybe I’m just reacting to this place. It makes me feel like she’s close by... like she sees me now.”

His jaw muscles tensed at the idea. “She ain't never gonna touch ya, Taylor,” he said.

In spite of his words, his eyes swept carefully across the dark trees. While he searched their shadows, the strangest expression crossed his face. His lips pulled back over his teeth and his eyes shone with an odd light; a wild, fierce kind of hope.

“An' yet, what I wouldn’t give to have her that close,” he murmured. “Jeanine, an' anyone else who ever thought of hurtin' ya. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands this time.”

I shuddered at the ferocious longing in his voice, and clenched his fingers more tightly with mine, wishing I was strong enough to lock our hands together permanently.

His family had almost reached us, having taken their time playing with Diego; like he were a member of the family already, and I noticed for the first time that Quinn did not look as optimistic as the others. She walked a little aside, watching Kele stretching his arms as if he were warming up to exercise, her lips pushed out in a pout.

“Is something wrong with Quinn?” I whispered.

Jake chuckled, himself again. “The wolves're on their way, so she can’t see nothin' that'll happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind.”

Quinn, though the farthest from us, heard his low voice. She looked up and stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed again.

“Hey, Jake,” Craig greeted him as he sidled up to us, bumping their fists together as he winked at me. “Yo, Taylor. Is he going to let _you_ practice, too?”

Jake groaned at his brother. “Aw c'mon, Craigslist, don’t go givin' him ideas.”

“When will our _guests_ arrive?” Mike asked Jake, his lips twisted into a grimace, which surprised me. Mike was always kind to everyone.

Jake concentrated for a moment, and then sighed. “Minute and a half. But I’m gonna have to translate. They don’t trust us enough to use their human forms.”

Diego sighed and shook his head. "I wish I could say I was surprised by that…" he scoffed, rolling his eyes before glancing around the group uncertainly. "Maybe I should phase—"

"Nah, ‘s alright." Mike was slightly too quick with his rebuttal, and I tried to hide a grin behind my hand when Diego blushed heavily in response. “I'm grateful they’re comin'... but ya can't risk that asshole fuckin' with ya head.” Mike quickly tried to cover himself, though from Jake's grimace, I assumed there was a fair bit he wasn't saying.

"Jake would know…" Diego mumbled weakly, unable to meet anyone's curious gaze. "He'd call him out."

"I would… but it ain't worth the risk." Jake said quietly, a teasing gleam in his eyes. "'Sides, I think Mike'd 'bout have a hernia, stressin' over ya." He added, as Mike rolled his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, both Jake and Mike were gone; their eyes flashing gold as they laughed and scuffled around the clearing, while the others stared at Diego in rising comprehension. 

"Um…" Diego coughed, shuffling his toe awkwardly despite the huge grin on his face. "This just... got super awkward…"

"I dunno, what I saw in Mike's office looked kind of the opposite of awkward…" I offered helpfully, beaming a smirk at Diego as his blush deepened and he growled at me playfully. 

"Gee, thanks for that, Taylor…" he muttered under his breath, as Craig began to snort childishly, while Zahra wrinkled her nose and chose not to comment. 

Grace beamed and threw herself at Diego for a hug, while Aleister congratulated him politely and said it might be nice to have someone around with more than one brain cell; besides himself and Grace. Diego thanked him awkwardly, glancing at me as I shrugged. Who understood how Aleister’s mind really worked? Best to just accept the compliment without questioning it.

Kele smiled warmly, while Quinn giggled happily, before she gasped and stared at him in wide eyed horror. "My _art gallery_?!" She hissed, scowling at him as Diego raised his hands defensively. 

"Whoa, I haven't—" he blurted, shaking his head. "We haven't, I mean… nobody—" he stammered, as Mike laughed and reappeared at his side, his arm slung lazily around Diego's shoulder as if he'd always been standing there.

"What's this 'bout ya art gallery?" He asked, smirking at Quinn. "Do I look good? Eh, nevermind... 'course I do." He said, grinning as he turned toward Diego. "Hmm… yeah, I can see the light in there bein' good—"

"Mike, cut it out, ya lewd dumbass…" Jake complained, sighing as his arm curled around my waist, rubbing his face as if to erase an unwanted image. "I don't wanna see _that…_ "

"Neither did I," Quinn said crossly, folding her arms over her chest and tossing her braid over her shoulder to hang down the middle of her back. " _Especially_ not in my art gallery!"

"Wait, wait… time out!" I said, frowning at Quinn intently. "You can _see_ Diego? I thought you couldn't see the wolves…"

Everyone blinked, and I felt my face grow red under their surprised expressions. "Huh," Quinn hummed, a thoughtful look on her face. "Something's changed…"

"The choice?" I said suddenly, looking over at Diego with a confused but tentative grin. "You chose to leave the pack, to stop phasing…"

"... so now, I have a future again." Diego concluded, nodding along slowly. "Without the shifting my body is just… human." He said, frowning as he looked at Mike. "Why do I still have a higher temperature then?" He asked uneasily.

"'Cause ya hot?" Mike replied unhelpfully, grinning down at him with an expression I could only call smug. He leaned in and sniffed at Diego's throat, all out smirking when Diego blushed and glanced around his audience. "Smellin' better'n better by the minute too." He said, though by the others wrinkled noses, I assumed he was the only one with this opinion.

I frowned thoughtfully, my smile fading as something about Diego's sudden appearance in Quinn's visions nibbled at me.

"They're almost here…" Jake said to the group, sobering them as he returned to the topic at hand.

I glanced at Jake, my brow still furrowed as the mysterious _something_ about Diego's shifting bothered me. “They’re _all_ coming as wolves?”

He nodded, cautious of my reaction. "Idiots." I shrugged, remembering the two times I’d seen Diego in his wolf form; the first time in the meadow with Grant, the second time on the forest lane where Andy had gotten angry at me… neither were particularly happy memories.

"Alright, better get this outta the way 'fore they get here then…" Mike said with feigned exasperation, grinning as he used the arm around Diego's shoulders to tug him closer, their lips meeting in a hard but brief kiss. 

"'Kay, I'm ready.” He said as he pulled away, grinning around the group. “We can go now." He said as he removed his arm from Diego’s shoulders and crossed the group to stand beside Kele, leaving Diego to blink and blush in startled embarrassment.

A strange gleam came into Jake’s eyes, as though something had just occurred to him, something that was not altogether unpleasant. He turned away quickly, before I could see any more, looking towards Mike and the others.

“Prepare yaselves; they’ve been holdin' out on us.”

“What does he mean?” Quinn demanded of Diego.

"Um... " Diego hedged awkwardly, shaking his head as he tried to recover from Mike's impromptu kiss and the sudden distance between them. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, grimacing and flinching as no sound escaped him.

"He can't tell us anything about the pack." I said, frowning still with mounting frustration. "He can't even think about them around Jake."

"Oh… sorry." Quinn murmured, hesitating, before rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Oh, uh… 's fine..." Diego mumbled back, smiling gratefully.

“Shh,” Jake cautioned, and stared past her into the darkness.

The Darwin’s’ informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Mike, Kele and Craig at the spear point. From the way Jake and Diego leaned forward on either side of me, I could tell that they wished they were standing beside them. I tightened my hand around Jake's and thrust my arm through Diego's, clamping it down against my side stubbornly as he rolled his eyes at me.

I squinted towards the forest, seeing nothing.

“Damn, brah...” Craig muttered under his breath. “Did you ever see anything like it?”

Grace and Quinn exchanged a wide-eyed glance, while Zahra scowled darkly.

“What is it?” I whispered as quietly as I could, pouting at my weak, human eyes. “I can’t see.”

“Pack's grown,” Jake murmured into my ear.

Hadn’t I told him that Tom had joined the pack? I glanced at Diego, who sighed with relief at Jake's words, as if released him from some binding contract somehow.

I strained to see the six wolves in the gloom. Finally, something glittered in the blackness; their eyes, higher up than they should be. I’d forgotten how very tall the wolves were. Like horses, only thick with muscle and fur; and teeth like knives, impossible to overlook.

I could only see the eyes. And as I scanned, straining to see more, it occurred to me that there were more than five pairs facing us. One, two, three... I counted the pairs swiftly in my head. Twice.

There were nine of them.

“Fascinatin',” Jake murmured almost silently.

Mike took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure. “Greetin's,” he greeted the invisible wolves.

“Thanks,” Jake responded in a strange, flat tone, and I realized at once that the words came from Sean. I looked to the eyes shining in the center of the line, the highest up, the tallest of them all. It was impossible to separate the shape of the big black wolf from the darkness.

Jake spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking Sean’s words. “We'll watch an' listen, but no more. 'S the most we can ask of our self-control.”

“'S more'n enough,” Mike answered. “Kele,” he gestured to where Kele stood, tensed and ready, “has experience with this sorta shit. He'll teach us how they fight, how they can be beat. Pretty sure ya can apply what he shows ya, to ya own huntin' style.”

“They're different?” Jake asked for Sean.

Mike nodded. “They're all brand spankin' new; only a couple months old, in this life… they got their own human blood lingerin’ in ‘em. They’re like kids, in a way. They got no skill or strategy, jus' brute strength.” He paused, looking around the wolves thoughtfully. “Our kind, ain’t ever stronger, physically, than those first few months. A year, at most.” He explained. “Tonight, their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for _us_ , ten for _you_ ; shouldn’t be too difficult. The numbers'll probably go down though. They fight 'mongst 'emselves.”

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

“We're willin' to take more'n our share, if necessary,” Jake translated, his tone less indifferent now.

Mike spread his palms and grinned; but I was surprised to see it was unusually strained. “We’ll see how it plays out.”

“D'ya know when an' how they’ll 'rive?”

“They’ll come 'cross the mountains in four days, late mornin'. As they approach, Quinn'll help us intercept their path.”

“Thanks for the information. We’ll watch.” With a sighing sound, the eyes sank closer to the ground one set at a time, until only one pair remained. Those eyes searched the vampires, before travelling to me; stopping as they twitched to Diego stood beside me.

I glanced at Diego, but he was standing proud; determined. It was clear he had no intention of phasing or of moving to join the wolves. “Hmm… interestin’.” Jake murmured, before nudging Diego and I to sit at the edge of the area, unsubtly placing himself between us and the wolves.

With a faint rumble, the last pair of eyes lowered to the ground and turned away at last. “What’s interesting?” I hissed as quietly as I could, as Jake shook his head infinitesimally, his eyes flicking briefly to Diego before he focused his attention on the gathering.

It was silent for two heartbeats, and then Kele took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. It wasn’t hard for me to see him; his skin was as bright against the darkness as the wolves’ eyes. Kele threw a wary glance toward Jake, who nodded, and then Kele turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

“Mike’s right.” Kele spoke only to us; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him. “A newborn army, doesn’t need thousands like a human army… but no human army, could ever stand against them.” He explained, similarly to how he had explained to me, not so long ago. 

I glanced at Diego, who was watching Kele with rapt attention. I saw his eyes flicker nervously between the wolves and the Darwin’s a few times, his concern clear in his tense posture; waiting to throw himself between should the wolves betray their trust.

My heart both warmed and ached for him.

“They’ll fight like children. The two most important things you’ll need to remember are, first; don’t let them get their arms around you, they’ll crush you instantly. Second, never go for the obvious kill. That’s all they’ll be prepared for… and you _will_ lose.” He said quietly. “As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they’ll be too confused to respond effectively. Craig?”

Craig swaggered out of the line with a huge smile.

Kele backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Craig forward. “Okay, Craig first. He’s the best example of a newborn attack.”

Craig’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll try not to break anything,” he muttered.

Kele grinned. “What I meant is that Craig relies on his strength. He’s very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won’t be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Craig.” Kele backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. “Okay; try to catch me.”

And I couldn’t see Kele anymore; he was a blur as Craig charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Craig was impossibly quick, too, but not like Kele. It looked like Kele had no more substance than a ghost... any time it seemed Craig’s big hands had him for sure, Craig’s fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Beside me, Jake leaned forward intently, his eyes locked on the brawl. Then Craig froze.

Kele had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

Craig swore… and I was pretty certain he did it in Korean.

There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves.

“Again,” Craig insisted, his smile gone.

“'S my turn!” Jake protested. My fingers tensed around his.

“In a minute.” Kele grinned, stepping back and pointing at me playfully. “I want to show Taylor something first.”

I watched with anxious eyes as he crooked his finger to call Quinn forward.

“I know you worry about her,” he explained to me as she danced blithely into the ring. “I want to show you... _why_ that’s not necessary.”

Though I knew that Kele would never allow any harm to come to Quinn, it was still hard to watch as he sank back into a crouch facing her. Quinn stood motionless, looking tiny as a doll after Craig, smiling to herself. Kele shifted forward, then slunk around to her left.

Quinn closed her eyes.

My heart thumped unevenly as Kele stalked toward where Quinn stood.

Kele sprang, disappearing. Suddenly he was on the other side of Quinn. She didn’t appear to have moved. Kele wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Quinn stood smiling with her eyes closed.

I watched Quinn more carefully now.

She _was_ moving; I’d just been missing it, distracted by Kele’s attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Kele’s body flew through the spot where she’d just been standing.

She took another step, while Kele’s grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.

Kele closed in, and Quinn began to move faster. She was dancing; spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Kele was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Quinn laughed and disappeared.

Out of nowhere she was perched on Kele’s back, her lips at his neck.

“Gotcha,” she said smugly, and kissed his throat.

Kele chuckled, shaking his head. “You truly are one frightening little monster.”

The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.

“Heh, 's good for 'em to learn some damn respect,” Jake murmured, amused. Then he spoke louder. “My turn.”

He squeezed my hand before he let it go, glancing at Diego, who took the hint and moved to take my hand instead. I realised too late I was being babysat and held hostage in one.

Quinn came to take his place beside me. “Cool, huh?” she asked me smugly.

“Very,” I agreed sourly, not looking away from Jake as he glided noiselessly toward Kele, his movements lithe and watchful as a jungle cat.

“I’ve got my eye on you, Taylor,” she whispered suddenly, her voice pitched so low that I could barely hear, though her lips were at my ear.

My gaze flickered to her face and then back to Jake. He was intent on Kele, both of them feinting as he closed the distance. Diego raised a brow on my other side, clearly eavesdropping on Quinn easily.

Quinn’s expression was full of reproach. “I’ll warn him if your plans get any more defined,” she threatened in the same low murmur. “It doesn’t help anything for you to put yourself in danger. Do you think anyone of them would give up if you died? They’d still fight, we all would. You can’t change anything, so just be good, okay?”

I grimaced, trying to ignore her.

“I’m watching,” she repeated.

Jake had closed on Kele now, and this fight was more even than either of the others. Kele had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Jake was slightly faster, but the moves Kele used were unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly.

It was hard to watch, but harder to look away. They moved too fast for me to really understand what they were doing. Now and then the sharp eyes of the wolves would catch my attention. I had a feeling the wolves were getting more out of this than I was; maybe more than they should. From Diego’s tight lipped expression beside me, I suspected he felt the same.

Eventually, Mike cleared his throat.

Kele laughed, and took a step back. Jake straightened up and grinned at him.

“Back to work,” Kele consented. “We’ll call it a draw for now.”

Everyone took turns, Mike, then Zahra, Grace and Aleister, before returning to Craig again. I squinted through my lashes, cringing as Kele attacked Grace. That one was the hardest to watch. But, with her ability to project her voice growing and her control strengthening with every day; she was able to deflect several of his attacks, something which many of the other Darwin’s grumbled about.

Then he slowed down, still not quite enough for _me_ to understand his motions, and gave more instruction.

“You see what I’m doing here?” He would ask. “Yes, just like that,” he encouraged. “Concentrate on the sides. Don’t forget where their target will be. Keep moving.”

Jake was always focused, watching and also _listening_ to what others couldn’t see.

It got more difficult to follow as my eyes got heavier. I hadn’t been sleeping well lately, anyway, and it was approaching a solid twenty-four hours since the last time I’d slept. I leaned against Jake’s side, and let my eyelids droop.

“We’re just ‘bout finished,” he whispered.

Kele confirmed that, turning toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again.

“We’ll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again.”

“Yeah,” Jake answered in Sean’s cool voice. “We’ll be here.”

Then Jake sighed, patted my arm, and stepped away from me. He turned to his family. “The pack thinks it’d be helpful for ‘em to be familiar with each of _our_ scents; so they don’t make no mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for ‘em.”

There was a pause so short, I couldn’t be certain I hadn’t imagined it. Then Mike had spread his palms and forced another of his not quite right grins. “Certainly,” he said to Sean. “Whatever ya need.”

There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet. 

My eyes were wide again, exhaustion forgotten.

The deep black of the night was just beginning to fade; the sun brightening the clouds, though it hadn’t cleared the horizon yet, far away on the other side of the mountains. As they approached, it was suddenly possible to make out shapes... colours.

Sean was in the lead, of course. Unbelievably huge, black as midnight, a monster straight out of my nightmares, literally; after the first time I’d seen Sean and the others in the meadow, they’d starred in my bad dreams more than once. I glanced at Diego, who turned towards me at the same moment and seemed to read my thoughts in my eyes. He leaned closer, his lips beside my ear as he whispered,

“I’m bigger.”

My immediate fit of laughter was both embarrassing and distracting to everyone present. All heads turned towards me as I gasped for breath, before finally pinching my lips together to contain myself, waving everyone to continue.

“I hate you, Diego.” I hissed under my breath, laughter bubbling still in my tone as Jake rolled his eyes at us. I tried to focus on the wolves to get my stupid laughter under control.

Now that I could see them all, match the vastness with each pair of eyes, it looked like more than nine. The pack was overwhelming.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jake was watching me, carefully evaluating my reaction.

Sean approached Mike where he stood in the front, the huge pack right on his tail. Kele stiffened, but Craig; on the other side of Mike, was grinning and relaxed.

Sean sniffed at Mike, seeming to wince slightly as he did. He growled quietly, taking a step closer as he sniffed again. His head cocked towards Diego, whose face was a perfectly blank slate; emotionless and revealing nothing.

“He’s a good study.” Mike said, drawing Sean’s attention back to him, as he growled again. “Kid's gotta good head on his shoulders, he’s been helpin’ me with some patients. Learnin’ the trade… means a whole lotta enclosed spaces, an’ a heck of a lotta hours workin’ in each others pockets.” He added, his palms still spread invitingly. “Gotta have him doin’ somethin’, right? Better’n havin’ him watch pay per view all day.” He smirked.

Sean’s lip curled briefly as his chest rumbled, but he didn’t look toward Diego again for confirmation. He sniffed Mike once more, and I pretended my heart wasn’t in my throat the entire time, before the wolf finally moved on to Kele.

I breathed a sigh of relief and ran my eyes down the wary brace of wolves to distract myself from fight which Mike seemed to have avoided. I felt Diego deflate beside me too, though his face remained inscrutable. I focused myself on the wolves, not wanting to draw Sean’s attention back to Diego when he’d bought Mike’s excuse. I was sure I could pick out a few of the new additions with a little concentration.

There was a light gray wolf that was much smaller than the others, the hackles on the back of his neck raised in distaste. 

There was another, the color of desert sand, who seemed gangly and uncoordinated beside the rest. A low whine broke through the sandy wolf’s control when Sean’s advance left him isolated between Mike and Kele.

I stopped at the wolf just behind Sean. His fur was an almost glistening night. His stance was casual, somehow exuding nonchalance over what the rest obviously considered an ordeal.

The enormous chocolate colored wolf seemed to feel my gaze, and he looked up at me with vaguely familiar eyes, before they shifted to Diego beside me.

I stared back at him, trying to believe what I already suspected. I could feel the wonder and fascination on my face.

The wolf’s muzzle fell open, pulling back over his teeth. It would have been a frightening expression, except that his tongue lolled out the side in a wolfy grin.

I giggled.

Tom’s grin widened over his sharp teeth. He left his place in line, ignoring the eyes of his pack as they followed him. He trotted past Jake and Quinn to stand not two feet away from Diego and me. He stopped there, his gaze flickering briefly toward Jake.

Jake stood motionless, a statue, his eyes still assessing my reaction.

Tom crouched down on his front legs and dropped his head so that his face was no higher than mine, staring at me, measuring my response just as much as Jake was.

“Hey, buddy.” Diego huffed, poking the wolf between the eyes.

The answering rumble deep in his chest sounded like a chuckle.

I reached my hand out like Diego had, my fingers trembling slightly, and touched the red-brown fur on the side of his face.

The black eyes closed, and Tom leaned his huge head into my hand. A thrumming hum resonated in this throat.

The fur was both soft and rough, and warm against my skin. I ran my fingers through it curiously, learning the texture, stroking his neck where the color deepened. I hadn’t realized how close I’d gotten; without warning, Tom suddenly licked my face from chin to hairline.

“Oh, god… I can’t believe you fell for that!” Diego burst out laughing beside me, snorting as he lost his balance and just laughed up at the sky from his back.

“Ew! Gross, Tom!” I complained, jumping back and smacking at him, just as I would have if he were human. He dodged out of the way, and the coughing bark that came through his teeth was obviously laughter.

I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt, unable to keep from laughing with him.

It was at that point that I realized that everyone was watching us, the Darwin’s and the werewolves; the Darwin’s with perplexed and somewhat disgusted expressions, save for Mike, who looked amused. It was hard to read the wolves’ faces. I thought Sean looked unhappy.

And then there was Jake, on edge and clearly disappointed. I realized he’d been hoping for a different reaction from me. Like screaming and running away in terror.

Tom made the snorting, laughing sound again.

The other wolves were backing away now, not taking their eyes off the Darwin’s as they departed. Diego sprang back to his feet and came to stand beside me, watching them go without a hint of emotion on his face. Soon, they disappeared into the murky forest. Only two hesitated by the trees, watching Tom, their postures radiating anxiety; while Sean himself approached slowly.

Jake sighed, and; ignoring Tom, came to stand on my other side, taking my hand.

“Ready to go?” He asked me.

Before I could answer, he was staring over me at Sean, who was curling his lip briefly at Tom; the other wolf looking back at Diego for a heartbeat with a small whine, before turning to trot after the others. With Tom gone, Sean’s eyes swung around to us.

“I ain’t figured out the details yet,” Jake said as I glanced at him in surprise, before realising that he was answering a question in Sean’s thoughts.

The Sean wolf grumbled sullenly.

“‘S more complicated than that,” Jake said. “Don’t concern yaself; I’ll make sure it’s safe.”

“What are you talking about?” I demanded.

“Just discussin’ strategy,” Jake said, far too innocently.

Sean’s head swiveled back and forth, looking at our faces. Then, suddenly, he bolted for the forest. As he darted away, I noticed for the first time a square of folded black fabric secured to his back leg.

“Hmph, good riddance.” I called, sticking my tongue out after him as he disappeared into the trees in seconds, the other two wolves following.

“Don’t celebrate just yet.” Diego snorted, rolling his eyes. “Knowing Sean, he’ll be back in a minute.”

“Pinky’s right, he’s comin’ back,” Jake agreed with a sigh. “He wants to talk for himself.”

“Oh, the irony.” Diego snarked, rolling his eyes as he turned his head to watch Mike approach, his posture stiffening slightly. “Um… are you—?”

“Heh, don’t worry.” Mike assured before Diego could even ask, his true grin returning as he winked at Diego. “Ya work in medicine long enough, ya learn to think on ya feet a lot.” He said smugly. “Take’s more’n that idiot to catch me on the hop.”

Diego was clearly relieved by this, the stiff set of his shoulders relaxing slightly. It was truly touching to see my best friend worry for my, well… no, _our_ family. I made a mental note to tease him about it later.

“Maybe… I _should_ start shadowing you at work.” Diego said slowly, his eyes intent as he met Mike’s gaze. “For… contingency purposes.” He added, though too late for it to be anywhere near convincing to anyone who knew the truth.

“Ain’t sure I’ll get a lot done, but if ya wanna _come_ with me; ya more’n welcome.” Mike said with a smirk, his double entendre leaving several people grimacing and Diego blushing furiously.

I leaned closer to Jake. “Is he always this… affectionate?” I asked, tipping my head indiscreetly toward Mike, as he and Diego kept a careful distance between them. 

“Nah,” Jake sighed, rolling his eyes. “He’s just showin’ off. ‘S been awhile since he’s actually shown any interest in anyone, bein’ honest.” He admitted. “Was ‘fore he found me, even. Seein' him now, 'm surprised he lasted this long single.” He said, as I, myself, marveled at Mike’s long… drought.

I watched the edge of the forest where the wolves had vanished, leaning into Jake’s side again and trying not to picture any of the vivid thoughts of Mike’s love life that tried to spark to life. I was on the point of collapse, so I wasn’t entirely winning, but I was fighting it all the same.

Sean loped back into view, on two legs this time. His broad chest was bare, his eyes hard and sharp as he approached. He wore only a pair of black shorts, his feet bare to the cold ground. He was alone now, but I suspected that his friends lingered in the trees, invisible.

It didn’t take him long to cross the field, though he gave a wide berth to the Darwin’s, who stood talking quietly in a loose circle.

“Okay, bloodsucker,” Sean said when he was a few feet from us, evidently continuing the conversation I’d missed. “What’s so complicated about it?”

“I gotta consider everythin’,” Jake said, unruffled. “What if someone gets by ya?”

Sean scoffed at that idea. “Okay, so leave him on the reservation. We’re making Ardan and Horas stay behind anyway. He’ll be safe there.”

I scowled. “Are you talking about me?”

“I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight,” Sean explained dismissively.

“ _Do_ with me?” I felt my temper flare, waking me up as I scowled at Sean.

“Ya can’t stay in Cedar Cove, Taylor.” Jake’s voice was pacifying. “They know where to look for ya there. What if someone slipped by us?”

My stomach dropped and the blood drained from my face. “Scott?” I gasped.

“He’ll be with Ricardo,” Sean assured me quickly. “I’ll talk to him when we go back.”

“If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he’ll do it.” Diego said stiffly. “Probably it won’t take that much. It’s this Saturday, right? There’s a game.”

“This Saturday?” I asked, my head spinning. I was too lightheaded to control my wildly random thoughts. I frowned at Jake. “Well, damn! There goes your graduation present.”

Jake laughed. “‘S the thought that counts,” he reminded me. “Ya can always give the tickets to someone else.”

Inspiration came swiftly. “Cameron and Aiden,” I decided at once. “At least that will get them out of town.”

He touched my cheek. “Ya can’t evacuate everyone,” he said in a gentle voice. “Hidin’ ya’s just a precaution. I told ya, there ain’t gonna be no problem now. There ain’t gonna be enough of ‘em to keep us entertained.”

“But what about keeping him in Hartfeld?” Sean interjected, impatient.

“Maybe _he_ doesn’t want to damn well go to Hartfeld.” I snarked back. I stood as tall as I was able, which probably made me look pretty pathetic beside Diego and Sean; but I smirked as I leaned against Diego regardless. “Anyway, I don’t have any need to. I have the only thing I wanted from Hartfeld now.” I said smugly, as Sean grimaced.

His eyes cut toward Diego, whose face was still a blank canvas. “You really ought to come home some time… Ricardo’s been worried about you.” He said, his eyes glittering with the obvious urge to order Diego home; though he didn’t dare with the Darwin’s so obviously protecting him. “He’s not been well, you know… could probably use a helping hand from his son.”

Diego met Sean’s gaze calmly, though his hand clutched mine tightly. “Funny,” he said tightly, cocking his head with a tight lipped grin. “Scott told me when I saw him today, that Ricardo wanted me to know he was okay, and he understood my taking some time to clear my head. He just wanted to know I was okay, and for me to call him sometime, seeing as he has Astrid Nguyen down there often now.” 

I raised a brow at Sean as he glowered at Diego, his jaw tight as he processed that he’d been outmaneuvered.

“He’s been back and forth too much,” Jake said loudly, returning us all to the actual topic. “He’s left trails all over the place. Quinn only sees real young vampires comin’ on the hunt, but someone’s gotta’ve created them. There’s someone way more experienced behind this. Whoever he,” Jake paused to look at me “... or _she_ is, this _could_ all be a distraction. Quinn’ll see if he decides to look himself, but we could be real busy at the time _that_ decision’s made. Maybe someone’s countin’ on that. I can’t leave him somewhere he’s been a lot. He’s gotta be hard to find, just in case. ‘S a huge long shot, sure, but I ain’t takin’ no damn chances.”

I stared at Jake as he explained, my forehead creasing. He patted my arm. “Just bein’ overcautious,” he promised.

Sean gestured to the deep forest east of us, to the vast expanse of the Olympic Mountains.

“So hide him there,” he suggested. “There’s a million possibilities; places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there’s a need.”

Jake shook his head. “His scent’s too strong and; combined with mine, ‘specially distinct. Even if I carried him, it’d leave a trail. Our trace’s all over the range, but in conjunction with Taylor’s scent, it’d catch their attention. We ain’t sure which path they’ll take, ‘cause they dunno yet. If they crossed his scent ‘fore they found us...”

Both of them grimaced at the same time, their eyebrows pulling together.

“Ya see the difficulties.”

“ _Not_ that it has anything to do with you.” Diego said from my other side.

“All human lives matter to us,” Sean bit out. “That makes it to do with me.” He said gruffly, narrowing his eyes at Diego for a moment, before looking back at me thoughtfully. “There has to be a way to make it work,” Sean muttered. He glared toward the forest, pursing his lips.

I swayed on my feet. Jake put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and supporting my weight. “I need to get ya home; ya exhausted...” he said reproachfully.

“Wait a sec,” Sean said, wheeling back to us, his eyes bright. “Our scent disgusts you, right?”

“Hmm, not bad.” Jake was two steps ahead. “‘S possible.” He turned toward his family. “Kele?” He called.

Kele looked up curiously. He walked over with Quinn a half step behind. Her face was frustrated again.

“Okay, Diego.” Jake nodded at him on my other side, and Diego seemed to catch on to whatever they were talking about easily enough, reaching to pick me up like the fragile little human I was.

“Wait, you just said; his scent is all over Hartfeld,” Sean interjected, bringing Diego to a pause. “Whose scent do you think is around his the most?”

Diego frowned at Sean. “That’s a stretch, and you know it.” He said, though he didn’t object to the logic of the Alpha’s statement.

“Hey, you wanna take that risk; be my guest.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “But it’ll be on your head for being a stubborn—”

“The only person who deserves the title of stubborn around here, is the one who betrayed his own kind by forcing them to go against their instinct or wishes.” I interrupted, glancing between Jake and Diego’s raised brows irritably. “Shut up, I am not stubborn.” I snarked, shaking my head and returning my icy gaze to Sean. “And I would rather die now, than go anywhere with you.”

“Would you rather one of them die?” Sean asked lightly, spreading his palms as my breath caught in my throat, my heart all but stopping at the very suggestion.

“‘S a low blow, Cap…” Jake sneered.

“You don’t get to use me in your mind games anymore, Sean!” Diego snarled, his hands trembling faintly, though nowhere near as bad as they once had. They trembled now with the anger of a man, not the anger of a wolf within a man; trying to get out.

I frowned, reminded of my earlier puzzlement over that fact.

“I am _not_ a part of your damn pack anymore,” Diego continued, oblivious of my distraction. “I chose to leave, and I choose to stay gone; if anything happens to me, it’ll be because of my choices, not Taylor’s.” He said, growling quietly.

I deliberated for a moment, before finally sighing. “As much as I don’t want to admit it, he’s right… to a degree.” I said. “Even if the newborns hate the scent of wolves; if they cross my scent with Diego’s down in Hartfeld, even old stuff… well, they’re going to follow it.” I said, my lips twisting with disgust as I glowered at Sean.

“Boy Scout, ya don’t gotta—” Jake began, as Sean turned toward me with a strange mixture of emotion on his face. He was clearly excited by his new plan, but he was also still uneasy so close to his enemy allies. And then it was my turn to be wary as he held his arms out towards me.

I stared at his open arms suspiciously.

“You’re going to have to let him carry you, Taylor,” Diego told me. His voice was calm, but I could hear the subdued distaste.

I frowned.

Sean rolled his eyes, impatient, and reached down to yank me up into his arms. “Don’t be such a baby,” he muttered.

But his eyes flickered to Jake, just like mine did. Jake’s face was composed and smooth. He spoke to Kele.

“Taylor’s scent is so much more potent to me, I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried.” He explained. “I planned to use Diego, ‘course… but ‘s true I guess, Taylor’n Diego spent a lotta time together down there together. Only takes one nose pickin’ up on that to alert the others.”

Sean turned away from them and paced swiftly into the woods. I didn’t say anything as the dark closed around us. I was pouting, uncomfortable in Sean’s arms. It felt like a betrayal to me; of Diego and of our little family, for that’s what the Darwin’s were to us both now.

I couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to him, knowing I didn’t want to be there. It reminded me of my last afternoon in Hartfeld, and I didn’t want to think about that. I folded my arms, annoyed when the brace on my hand intensified the memory.

We didn’t go far; he made a wide arc and came back into the clearing from a different direction, maybe half a football field away from our original departure point. Jake and Diego were waiting side by side, and Sean headed toward them.

“You can put me down now.” I said bitterly.

“I don’t want to take a chance of messing up the experiment.” His walk slowed and his arms tightened.

“You are _so_ annoying,” I muttered.

“Thanks.”

“What the hell does Estela see in you?” Sean’s chest rumbled with a laugh at the comment, but he otherwise chose not to answer.

Out of nowhere, Kele and Quinn stood just past Jake and Diego. Diego took a step forward, his eyes narrowing in warning; and Sean stopped, carefully setting me down a half dozen feet from Diego. Without looking back at Sean, I walked to Jake’s side and touched his arm in brief reassurance, drawing him back with me as I moved to Jake’s side and took his hand.

“Well?” I demanded, thinking that it had better have been worth it to have been manhandled by the damn wolf I hated most.

“As long as you don’t touch anything, Taylor, I can’t imagine someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent,” Kele said, grimacing. “It was almost completely obscured.”

“A definite success,” Quinn agreed, wrinkling her nose.

“And it gave me an idea.”

“Which will work,” Quinn added confidently.

“Clever,” Jake agreed.

“How do you _stand_ that?” Sean muttered to Diego.

Diego ignored Sean and looked at Jake, while he explained. “We’re, well… _you’re_ , gonna leave a false trail to the clearin’, Taylor. The newborns are huntin’, ya scent’ll excite them, and they’ll come jos’ the way we want ‘em to; without bein’ careful ‘bout it. Quinn can already see that this’ll work. When they catch _our_ scent, they’ll split up an’ try to come at us from two sides. Half’ll go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears...”

“Yes!” Sean hissed eagerly, while Diego wrinkled his nose in distaste.

I felt sick. How could anyone be so eager for this? How could I stand having people in danger because of me? I couldn’t.

I wouldn’t.

“Not fuckin’ happenin’.” Jake said suddenly, his voice disgusted. It made me jump, worrying that he’d somehow heard my resolve, but his eyes were on Kele.

“I know, I know,” Kele said quickly. “I didn’t even consider it, not really.”

Quinn stepped on his foot.

“If Taylor was actually there in the clearing,” Kele explained to her, “it would drive them insane. They wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything but him. It would make picking them off truly easy...”

Jake’s glare had Kele quickly backtracking.

“Of course it’s too dangerous for him. It was just an errant thought,” he said quickly. But he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, and the look was wistful.

“No,” Jake said. His voice rang with finality.

“You’re right,” Kele said. He took Quinn’s hand and started back to the others. “Best two out of three?” I heard him ask her as they went to practice again.

Diego stared after him thoughtfully. “Dude, I think I’m gonna go ask Kele if he can help me train a little. I might not be able to phase anymore,” he said, pointedly ignoring Sean’s sharp look of surprise. “But maybe I can still help somehow.” He said, disentangling himself from me as I felt panic bubble in my throat.

“Diego, no—”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sean demanded over me, his eyes intent on Diego. 

“Exactly what I said.” Diego said stiffly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He said, trotting away after Kele and Quinn.

Terror consumed me. Bad enough Jake and his family, _our_ family were going to risk themselves for me. The careless wolves coming to help; heedless of the danger they faced, just so long as they could kill some vampires. 

Now Diego, actually planning to fight? Why was everyone so much stronger than me? Why did I have to be the weak one who couldn’t help defend us all?

“Kele looks at shit from a military point of view,” Jake quietly defended his brother to Sean, as the Alpha continued to stare at me. “He looks at all the options; ’s thoroughness, not callousness.”

Sean snorted.

He’d edged closer unconsciously, drawn by his absorption in the planning. He stood only three feet from Jake now, and, standing there between them, I could feel the physical tension in the air. It was like static, an uncomfortable charge.

Jake got back to business. “I’ll bring him here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail. _You_ can meet us after, and carry him to a place I know. Completely outta the way, an’ easily defensible, not that it’ll come to that. I’ll take ‘nother route.”

“And then what? Leave him with a cell phone?” Sean asked critically.

“Gotta better idea?”

Sean was suddenly smug. “Actually, I do.”

“Oh.... again, dog, ain’t bad at all.”

Sean turned to me quickly, as if determined to play the good guy by keeping me in the conversation.

“We tried to talk Miles into staying behind with the younger two. He’s still too young, but he’s stubborn and he’s resisting. So I thought of a new assignment for him; cell phone.” Sean explained slowly. 

I narrowed my eyes. “What, no orders for anyone else? Diego the only one you control so entirely?” I asked, immensely satisfied by Sean’s guilty flinch.

“I’m… trying not to give orders, just now.” Sean said quietly, as I frowned in blatant disbelief. “I made mistakes. I’m trying to make up for that… hence, the cell phone.” He continued, his tone slightly sharper now.

I tried to look like I got it. No one was fooled.

“So long’s Miles Nguyen’s in wolf form, he’ll be connected to the pack,” Jake said. “Distance ain’t a problem?” He added, turning to Sean.

“Nope.”

“Three hundred miles?” Jake asked. “‘S impressive.”

Sean was the good guy again. “That’s the farthest we’ve ever gone to experiment,” he told us. “Still clear as a bell.”

I nodded absently; I was reeling from the idea that little Miles Nguyen was already a werewolf, too, and that made it difficult to concentrate. I could see his bright smile, so much like a younger Diego, in my head; he couldn’t be more than sixteen, if he was that. His enthusiasm at the council meeting bonfire suddenly took on new meaning...

“‘S a good idea.” Jake seemed reluctant to admit this. “I’ll feel better with Miles there, even without the instant communication. I dunno if I’d be able to leave Taylor there ‘lone. To think it’s come to this, though! Trustin’ bloody werewolves!”

“Fighting _with_ vampires instead of against them!” Sean sneered, mirroring Jake’s tone of disgust.

“Well, ya still get to fight ‘gainst some of ‘em,” Jake said.

Sean smiled tightly. It did not reach his eyes. “That’s the reason we’re here, leech.”


	19. Heartfelt Plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this addition
> 
> Don't forget to let us know how you find it!
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Heartfelt Plea**

Jake carried me home in his arms, expecting that I wouldn’t be able to hang on. I must have fallen asleep somewhere on the way.

When I woke up, I was in his bed and the dull light coming through his windows slanted in from a strange angle. Almost like it was afternoon.

I yawned and stretched, my fingers immediately searching for him and coming up empty.

“Jake?” I mumbled in a whine.

My seeking fingers encountered something cool and smooth. His hand.

“Are ya really 'wake this time?” he murmured.

“Mmm,” I sighed in assent. “Have there been a lot of false alarms?”

“Ya been real restless; talkin' nearly all day.”

“All day?” I blinked and looked at the windows again.

“Ya had a long night,” he said reassuringly. “Ya’d earned a day in bed.”

I sat up, and my head spun. The light was coming in his window from the west. “Wow.”

“Hungry?” He guessed. “D'ya want breakfast in bed?”

“I’ll get it,” I groaned, stretching again. “I need to get up and move around.”

He held my hand on the way to the kitchen, eyeing me carefully, like I might fall over. Or maybe he thought I was sleepwalking.

The Darwin's had done everything they could to stock up for mine and Diego's invasion of their home. I suspected they were secretly thrilled at the chance to finally have a use for the otherwise prop only kitchen.

Diego ate like a dumpster, so I often spent a lot of time cooking, something all of the Darwin's had watched me do with varying expressions of fascination. Aleister's was perhaps the most amusing, as he'd lived so long with the Volturi and never experienced basic human behaviour. I knew he was itching to try, but hated the idea of wasting his creation.

Right now I was in no mood to cook, so I kept it simple, throwing a couple of Pop-Tarts in the toaster. I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflective chrome.

“Ugh, I’m a mess.”

“It 's a long night,” he said again. “Ya should've stayed here an' slept.”

“Right! And missed everything!" I scoffed. "You know, you need to start accepting the fact that I’m part of the family now.”

He smiled. “I could probably get used to that idea.” He grinned slyly. “‘Course, there’s a way for ya to be a more _official_ part of this family…” he murmured leadingly.

I rolled my eyes and sat down with my breakfast, too hungry to even laugh at his ongoing game. After a moment, he sat next to me. When I lifted the Pop-Tart to take the first bite, I noticed him staring at my hand. I looked down, and saw that I was still wearing the gift that Diego had given me at the party.

“Can I?” he asked, reaching for the tiny wooden wolf.

I swallowed noisily. “Um, sure.”

He moved his hand under the charm bracelet and balanced the little figurine in his snowy palm. He weighed the wolf in his palm for a moment, and then let it fall. It swung lightly from my wrist.

I tried to read the expression in his eyes. All I could see was thoughtfulness; he kept everything else hidden, if there was anything else.

“Diego Soto can give ya presents.”

It wasn’t a question, or an accusation. Just a statement of fact. But I knew he was referring to my last birthday and the fit I’d thrown over gifts; I hadn’t wanted any. Especially not from Jake. It wasn’t entirely logical, and, of course, everyone had ignored me anyway...

“You’ve given me presents,” I reminded him. “You know I like the homemade kind.”

He pursed his lips for a second. “How 'bout hand-me-downs? They acceptable?”

“What do you mean?”

“This ‘lil trinket...” His finger traced a circle around my wrist. “Ya gonna be wearin' it a lot?”

"Sure, I guess so.” I shrugged. "Diego said I should ask the rest of you to add something each, so it could be like a family charm bracelet."

Jake blinked, brought up short. "Why the hell didn't ya ask then?" He demanded, his lips clearly curving into a pout as I watched him with a faint grin. Sulky Jake could be so cute.

“Don’t ya think it’s fair,” he continued, looking down at my hand as he spoke. He turned it palm up, and ran his finger along the veins in my wrist. “That I get a ‘lil... representation?”

“Representation?”

“A charm, like Diego said; somethin' to keep me on ya mind.”

I laughed. “Jake, you're in every thought I have. I don’t _need_ reminders.”

Jake tried and failed not to look smug about that, pressing on determinedly. “If I gave ya somethin', would ya wear it?” he demanded.

“A hand-me-down?” I checked, raising a dubious brow.

“Yeah… 's somethin' I had for a while.” He smiled his angel’s smile.

I smiled and touched his nose with my fingertip. “Whatever makes you happy, Top Gun.” I teased.

Jake rolled his eyes and looked away briefly. “Ain't ya noticed the inequality?” He asked, his voice turned accusing. “'Cause I sure as hell have.”

I raised a brow at him curiously, speaking through a mouthful of Pop-Tart. “What inequality?”

His eyes narrowed. “Everyone else's able to get away with givin' ya things." He grumbled petulantly, as I tried not to laugh at his sulky expression. "Everyone but me. I would've loved to get ya a graduation present, but I didn’t. I knew it would've upset ya more'n if anyone else did. 'S utterly unfair, Boy Scout." He complained, looking over at me with liquid cyan eyes. "Just how the hell d'ya explain yaself?”

“Easy.” I shrugged. “You’re more important than everyone else. And you’ve given me _you_. That’s already more than I deserve." I said, dusting my fingers together briefly. "Anything else you give me just throws us more out of balance.”

He processed that for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. “The way ya regard me is dumb.”

I chewed the last of my late my breakfast calmly. I knew he wouldn’t listen if I told him that he had that backward.

Jake’s phone buzzed.

He looked at the number before he opened it. “Whaddaya want, Red?”

He listened, and I waited for his reaction, suddenly nervous. But whatever she said didn’t surprise him.

He sighed a few times.

“I kinda guessed as much,” he told her, staring into my eyes, a disapproving arch to his brow. “He's been talkin' in his sleep.”

I flushed. What had I said now?

“I’ll take care of it,” he promised.

He glared at me as he shut his phone. “There somethin' ya wanna talk to me 'bout?”

I deliberated for a moment. Given Quinn’s warning last night, I could guess why she’d called. And then remembering the troubled dreams I’d had as I’d slept through the day; dreams where I chased after Kele, trying to follow him and find the clearing in the maze-like woods, knowing I would find Jake there... Jake, and the monsters who wanted to kill me, but not caring about them because I’d already made my decision, I could also guess what Jake had overheard while I’d slept.

I pursed my lips for a moment, not quite able to meet his gaze. He waited.

“I like Kele’s idea,” I finally said.

He groaned.

“I want to help. I have to do _something_ ,” I insisted.

“It ain't gonna help to have ya in danger.”

“Kele thinks it would. This is his area of expertise.”

Jake glowered at me.

“You can’t keep me away,” I threatened. “I’m not going to hide out in the forest while you all take risks for me.”

Suddenly, he was fighting a smile. “Quinn don’t see ya in the clearing, Taylor. She sees ya stumblin' 'round lost in the woods. Ya won’t be able to find us; ya just make it more time consumin' for me to find ya afterward.”

I tried to keep as cool as he was. “That’s because Quinn didn’t factor in Miles Nguyen,” I said politely. “If she had, of course, she wouldn’t have been able to see anything at all. But it sounds like Miles wants to be there as much as I do. It shouldn’t be too hard to persuade him to show me the way.”

Anger flickered across his face, but before he'd had a chance to compose himself, there was another voice in the room. "Sean will probably have ordered Miles to stay put, but even if he hasn't; I'll be sure to keep your dumb ass in place." Diego said as he walked in to forage some food for himself. “Seeing as I have to steer clear too.” He grimaced as he moved to the cupboards and blushed, looking around uncertainly.

“Dude, you’ve been here almost a week and you’re still looking around like a lost puppy whenever you’re hungry.” I snarked, annoyed at him for spoiling all my plans. I took a moment to sulk, before sighing and rising from my seat to go and help Diego feed himself. “Why are you sitting out anyway?” I asked waspishly, as Diego grinned at me gratefully.

“‘Cause Gayle’s plannin’ on slappin’ him with an order, soon as he shifts into a wolf.” Jake explained, as Diego’s smile flipped into a grimace.

“No way!” I turned to look at him, watching his expression darken as he nodded and tapped his brow.

“Was definitely a lotta plans bein’ made. He wants to get him back into the pack as fast as he can, overwhelm him with duty and bury him under a tonne of orders.” He said, shaking his head as I began to put together some pancake batter. “‘Course, if ya hadn’t turned down the position yaself, ya probably could’ve been the one givin’ orders...”

I frowned, pausing and looking over at my best friend, who was glowering at Jake. “Diego?” I said slowly, my eyes flitting between the pair as Jake grinned and Diego sighed. “What is he talking about?” Resuming my mixing at a much slower pace.

“Diego’s second in command… by choice. Ain’t he never told ya that? He was s’posed to be the one givin’ out the orders.”

Jake had me, and by his smile, he knew it. My forehead crumpled and I put down my mixture, turning to pout at Diego. “Why didn’t you tell me this?” I demanded, folding my arms over my chest. 

“Thanks, _Grandpa._ ” Diego said snidely, as Jake laughed.

“Hey, argue with him later, argue with me now.” I said haughtily, as Diego rolled his eyes at me. “I won’t finish this if you don’t tell me… I’ll leave you to starve.” I threatened.

“Pretty sure Mike’ll still feed him somethin’...” Jake snorted, not quite under his breath.

Diego tensed and turned abruptly, growling quietly as he blushed and scowling at the knife which now stuck in the wall where Jake’s head had previously been. Jake himself was now leaning lazily against the counter, as if he’d always been there.

“Urgh, you’re the worst.” Diego muttered, shaking his head as he tried to force away his embarrassment. “And as for you, there’s nothing to tell!” He said, waving his arms dramatically. “Literally; nothing. Sean’s Alpha, I’m… Beta.” He said, pausing briefly before snorting and folding his arms over his chest. “Well, I was… now I’m Omega; the lone wolf.” 

“Dork.” I muttered, rolling my eyes. “Well, what… were you supposed to be an Alpha too?” I asked, frowning as I tried to understand.

“There’s only one Alpha,” Diego answered automatically, frowning and seeming put out that he’d answered me at all.

“Then how could you have turned it down?” I pressed, as Diego sighed and turned away. “That doesn’t make any sense, dude...”

“It doesn’t matter!” Diego whined, turning back to me and leaning on the edge of the counter with a groan.

I pouted, half heartedly returning to my pancake mix. “I just want to understand.” I murmured quietly, ignoring Jake when he snorted at my pitiful performance.

Diego finally looked over and met my confused gaze, and then sighed. “Yes, okay? I was supposed to be the damn Alpha.” He finally admitted, folding his arms over his chest with a frustrated huff. “Happy now?”

“Nowhere near.” I answered immediately, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “So what, Sean didn’t want to step down?”

“Hardly.” Diego scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. “I didn’t want to step up.”

“Why not?”

He frowned, uncomfortable with my questions. “I didn’t want any of it, Taylor. I didn’t want anything to change. I didn’t want to be some legendary chief. I didn’t want to be part of a pack of werewolves, let alone their leader. I wouldn’t take it when Sean offered.”

I thought about this for a long moment and stirred my pancake mix, grabbing a pan and starting to cook them quickly. Diego didn’t interrupt. He scowled at Jake and watched a pile of pancakes grow steadily beside me.

“But... if you had, then he wouldn’t have been able to hurt you so much…” I finally whispered. I looked up at him, biting my lip worriedly. “I thought you were happier now. That you…”

Diego sighed and smiled over at me reassuringly. “It’s really not so bad, now… especially now I have the choice to phase or not. But at first, it sort of felt like being drafted into a war you didn’t know existed. There was _no_ choice, you know? And it was so final.” He shrugged and then grimaced. “And, obviously, at the time; I didn’t really anticipate he would be so trigger happy with the Alpha over-ride.”

I stared at him, feeling an unexpected kind of awe for my friend. He was more of a grown-up than I’d ever given him credit for. Like with Ricardo the other night at the bonfire, there was a majesty here that I’d never suspected.

“Chief Diego,” I whispered, smiling at the way the words sounded together.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, don’t start calling me that, assbutt.” He huffed, shaking his head in exasperation. “Now just… shut up and make me pancakes.” He grumbled, as I snorted and finished up my masterpieces.

I thought to myself as I worked, wondering how different things might have been if Diego had said yes to the Alpha gig. He certainly wouldn’t be here with me now, would he? Would he hate me, as much as Sean seemed to, for my decision? He surely couldn’t have given me his support as an Alpha… he would have seen the Darwin’s, seen Jake as the enemy; like he was supposed to. 

His… _thing_ with Mike, whatever it was, wouldn’t have been possible as an Alpha. He never would have even considered coming to their house, let alone locking lips with one of them… would he? Would he, even as an Alpha, have still been the Diego I knew and loved now? Would he have been more understanding than Sean?

Jake took advantage of my internal musing, seeming to sense I was thinking about the pack; in a way, continuing in a suspiciously smooth and soothing voice.

“I got a fascinatin’ look at the pack’s mind last night. It ‘s better’n a soap opera.” He drawled, as Diego rolled his eyes, propping his chin on his hand on the counter as he raised a brow curiously. “I’d no idea how tricky the dynamic’d be with such a large pack. The pull of the individual ‘gainst the plural psyche... ‘s really interestin’ to see it all workin’.”

He was obviously trying to keep me distracted. I glared at him.

“Pinky’s been keepin’ a lot of secrets,” he said with a grin.

Diego raised his hand in protest. “Not, because I wanted to.” He said to me, as I turned my glare towards him instead. “Aw, c’mon… it’s not my fault!”

I didn’t answer, I just kept glaring, waiting for him to cave or for Jake to clue me in. He seemed to be enjoying his chance to fill in all the blanks which Diego had been forced to leave.

“For instance... did ya note the smaller gray wolf last night?”

I nodded one stiff nod, while Diego groaned and slouched forward over the counter.

He chuckled. “They take all their legends so seriously.” He teased, enjoying his moment of power. “Turns out there’s few things that none of their stories prepared ‘em for.”

Diego muttered incoherently, his face pressed against the counter as he complained loosely about Jake ‘getting the hell on with it’.

I sighed. “Okay, fine, I’ll bite. What are you talking about?”

“They always accepted without question, that it ‘s only the direct grandsons of the original wolf, who had the power to transform.”

“So... someone changed who wasn’t a direct descendant?” I asked, raising a brow at Diego when he lifted his head from the table with a loud snort.

“Heh, nah. She’s a direct descendant, alright.”

I blinked, and my eyes widened.“ _She_?”

He nodded. “She knows ya. Name’s Michelle Nguyen.”

“ _Michelle’s_ a werewolf!” I shrieked. “What? For how long?” I demanded of Jake, before turning to Diego and throwing the last pancake I’d been making in his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t!” Diego protested, though he didn’t seem overly bothered, as he peeled my pancake from his face and then proceeded to eat it. “I totally would have, if I could… but Sean wouldn’t even let us think about pack stuff if we were anywhere near Jake.”

I grumbled and stalked to the table, slamming the plate of pancakes down before marching away to begin cleaning up. I pretended not to hear as Diego slunk over and began devouring the stack.

Jake seemed to take pity on Diego after his teasing, moving over and drying the things I’d washed. “There’s a lotta things he ain’t been able to share, Boy Scout... numbers, for one. Like ya already seen for yaself, when Sean gives an order, the pack simply ain’t able to ignore it. Diego’s not been able to just think however the hell he wants for awhile now. Hell, judgin’ by last night, I don’t think anyone has…” he muttered darkly, exchanging a brief look with Diego, who scowled but continued to stuff his face. “‘Course, ’s all out the window now, anyway.”

I shook my head for a moment, allowing my irritation at Sean to linger a short time longer. I hated the way he seemed to need to control everyone and everything. Did he really not trust people to live their own damn lives? Eventually I sighed and shook my head.

“I still can’t believe it…” I muttered, snorting quietly. “Michelle Nguyen!”

Suddenly, I remembered Diego speaking of Michelle and Sean, and the way he acted as if he’d said too much; after he’d said something about Sean having to look in Michelle’s eyes every day and know that he’d broken all his promises.

“Oh my god!” I gasped, whirling and bracing myself on the counter as I pointed at Diego accusingly. Diego stared back with wide eyes, clearly concerned about whatever I might be about to throw at him again. “You almost told me!” I yelled, recalling Michelle on the cliff, a tear glistening on her cheek when Old Tom had spoken of the burden and sacrifice the Tomeutesons shared. Then Ricardo, spending time with Astrid because she was having trouble with her kids... and here the trouble actually was that both of them were werewolves now!

Diego relaxed and rolled his eyes, mumbling through his mouthful of pancake as he visibly deflated.

I was so annoyed I hadn’t given more thought to Michelle Nguyen, other than to grieve for her loss when Charlie had passed away, and then to pity her again when Diego had told her story, about how the strange imprinting between Sean and her best friend, Estela, had broken Michelle’s heart. Even with Diego almost spilling to me, I hadn’t put it together!

And now she was part of Sean’s pack, hearing his thoughts... and unable to hide her own.

 _I really hate that part_ , Diego had said. _Everything you’re ashamed of, laid out for everyone to see_.

“Poor Michelle,” I whispered.

Diego snorted. “She’s making life hell for everyone. I really don't think she deserves your sympathy.” He said, his words slurred through his latest pancake.

“What do you mean?” I demanded with a pout.

“It’s hard enough for the guys, having to share all their thoughts." He explained, licking his finger briefly. "Most of them try to at least cooperate though, to make it easier." He said. "But when one member is deliberately malicious, it just gets painful for everyone… really not upset that I'm out of that mess.” He added with a sigh; before attacking the rest of his pancakes eagerly.

“She has reason enough,” I mumbled, still on her side.

“Oh, I know,” Jake cut in, allowing Diego to concentrate on inhaling his food. “The imprintin' thing is some of the weirdest shit I ever come 'cross, an' I’ve seen some fuckin' weird shit.” He snorted and shook his head wonderingly. “Way Sean's tied to Estela's impossible to describe. Sean really had no choice. It reminds me of A Midsummer Night’s Dream with all the chaos from naughty fairies’ love spells." He snickered, sidling closer to me and grinning when my heart tried to jump out of my chest at him. "'S like magic...” He smiled. “'S very nearly as strong as the way _I_ feel about _you_.”

“Poor Michelle,” I said again, ignoring his blatant flattery. I frowned, letting the dirty water go and drying my hands on Jake with a grin, before walking to sit by Diego. “But what did you mean, malicious?” I asked, propping my chin in my hand as I watched him demolish the last of his pancakes.

“She’s constantly bringin' up shit they’d rather not think of,” Jake explained with a wry grin. “For example… _Julian_.”

“What’s with Julian?” I asked, surprised.

Diego grimaced. “His mom moved down from the Liao reservation nineteen years ago, when she was pregnant with him. She’s not Taíno." He explained. "Everyone assumed she’d left his father behind with the Liao... But then he joined the pack.”

“So?”

Diego rolled his eyes at my denseness.

“So the prime candidates for his Pa; are Tom Sato Sr, Marcus Gayle, or Ricardo Soto, all of 'em married at that point, 'course.”

“No!” I gasped.

Jake was right; this was exactly like a soap opera.

“Now the three of us all wonder which of us has a half-brother. The guys all like to think it’s Sean, since his dad was such a useless tosser. But the doubt is always there." Diego sighed, shaking his head. "I… was never able to ask Ricardo about that.”

"Dude, that's understandable." I said, moving to pat his hand awkwardly.

He smiled for my efforts, but there was something in his eyes which I couldn't read. Did he want Julian to be his brother? To ease the disappointment of his leaving the pack perhaps?

“Wow." I finally huffed, sitting back in my chair and looking over at Jake curiously. "How did you get so much in one night?”

“The pack mind's mesmerizin'. All thinkin' together; an' then separately at same time. There’s so much to read!” He sounded faintly regretful, like someone who’d had to put down a good book just before the climax. 

Diego and I laughed.

“The pack is fascinating,” I agreed. “Almost as fascinating as you are when you’re trying to distract me...” I said.

His expression became polite again; a perfect poker face.

I sighed. “I have to be in that clearing, Jake.”

“No,” he said in a very final tone, Diego adding his voice for added emphasis.

As Diego rose and took his plate and cutlery to the sink, a certain path occurred to me.

It wasn’t so much that I had to be in the clearing. I just had to be where Jake was.

 _Cruel_ , I accused myself. _Selfish, selfish, selfish! Don’t do it!_

I ignored my better instincts. I couldn’t look at him while I spoke, though. The guilt had my eyes glued to the table.

“Okay, look, Jake,” I whispered. “Here’s the thing... I’ve already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are." I said tightly. "And I… I can’t stand it if you leave me again. ”

I didn’t look up to see his reaction, afraid to know how much pain I was inflicting. I did hear his sudden intake of breath and the silence that followed. I knew Diego was stood frozen by the sink too, his cleaning likely forgotten at my words.

I stared at the polished mahogany tabletop, ashamed and wishing I could take the words back. But knowing I probably wouldn’t. Not if it worked.

Suddenly, Jake's arms were around me, his hands stroking my face, my arms. He was _comforting_ me. The guilt went into spiral mode. But the survival instinct was stronger. There was no question that he was fundamental to my survival.

“Ya know it ain't like that, Taylor,” he murmured urgently. “I ain’t gonna be far, an' it'll be over quick.”

“I can’t stand it,” I insisted, still staring down; willing back my angry tears. I was so mad at myself for stooping so low. “Not knowing whether or not you’ll come back. How do I live through that, no matter how quickly it’s over?”

He sighed. “It’s gonna be easy, Taylor. There ain't no reason for ya fears.”

“None at all?”

“None.”

“And everybody will be fine?”

“Everyone,” he promised.

“So there’s no way at all that I need to be in the clearing?”

“'Course not. Quinn told me they’re down to nineteen. We’ll be able to handle it easy.”

“That’s right... you said it was so easy that someone could sit out,” I repeated his words from last night. “Did you really mean that?”

“Yes.”

It felt too simple; he had to see it coming. I was fairly positive even Diego would have put together what I was aiming at by now, but it seemed like Jake was determined to make me spell it out.

“So easy that… _you_ could sit out?”

After a long moment of silence, I finally looked up at his expression.

The poker face was back.

I took a deep breath. “Jake... it’s one way or the other." I said. "Either there is more danger than you want me to know about, in which case it would be right for me to be there, to do what I can to help. Or... it’s going to be so easy that they’ll get by without you. Which way is it?”

He didn’t speak.

I knew what he was thinking of; the same thing I was thinking of... Mike. Grace. Aleister. Craig. Zahra. Kele. And; I forced myself to think final last name. And Quinn.

I wondered if I was a monster. Not the kind that he thought he was, but the real kind. The kind that hurt people. The kind that had no limits when it came to what they wanted.

What I wanted was to keep him safe, safe with me. Did I have a limit to what I would do, what I would sacrifice for that? I wasn’t sure.

“Ya... askin' me to let ‘em fight... with _out_ my help?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Yes.” I was surprised I could keep my voice even, I felt so wretched inside. “Or to let me be there. Either way... so long as we’re together.”

He took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. He moved his hands to place them on either side of my face, forcing me to meet his gaze. He looked into my eyes for a long time. I wondered what he was looking for, and what it was that he found. Was the guilt as thick on my face as it was in my stomach; sickening me?

His eyes tightened against some emotion I couldn’t read, and he dropped his hands and spoke over his shoulder to Diego, stood beside the sink.

“Pinky,” he sighed. “Could ya babysit Taylor a bit? Take him back to Scott's for me?” He raised one eyebrow, daring me to object to the word. “I gotta speak with Kele.”

"Uh, yeah…" Diego coughed awkwardly, finally setting down his plate without having cleaned it. "Let me just… go get changed." He said, hurrying from the room without looking at me.

I wondered if he thought I was a monster now too.

“What are you going to say to Kele?” I whispered after he'd gone.

“I’m gonna discuss... sittin' out.” It was easy to read in his face how difficult the words were for him.

“I’m sorry.” I sniffed, wiping my stinging eyes on my arm.

I _was_ sorry. I hated to make him do this. Not enough that I could fake a smile and tell him to go on ahead without me. Definitely not that much.

“Don’t be,” he said, smiling just a little. “Ya ain't ever gotta be 'fraid to tell me how ya feel, Taylor. If 's what ya need...” He shrugged. “ _You're_ my first priority.”

“I didn’t mean it that way…" I protested weakly, sniffing stupidly. "L-like you have to ch-choose me over your family.”

“I know that. Besides, that ain't what ya asked." Jake assured me gently. "Ya gave me two alternatives ya could live with, an' I chose the one _I_ could live with. 'S how compromise's s'posed to work.”

"I'm sorry…" I closed my eyes as I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his chest. “Thank you,” I whispered.

“Anytime,” he answered, kissing my hair. “Anythin'.”

We didn’t move for a long moment. I kept my face hidden, pressed against his shirt. Two voices struggled inside me. One that wanted to be good and brave, and then there was one that told the good one; to keep his goddamn mouth shut.

“Who’s the third wife?” he asked me suddenly.

“Huh?” I said, my eyes snapping open to stare at his chest, stalling. I didn’t remember having had that dream again.

“Ya kept mumblin' somethin' 'bout ‘the third wife’ last night. The rest made a little sense, but ya lost me there.”

“Oh. Um, yeah. That was just one of those old stories that I heard at the bonfire the other night.” I shrugged. “I guess it stuck with me.”

Jake leaned away from me and cocked his head to the side, probably confused by the uncomfortable edge to my voice.

Before he could ask, Quinn appeared in the kitchen doorway with a sour expression.

“You’re going to miss all the fun,” she grumbled.

“Hey, Red,” he greeted her. He put one finger under my chin and tilted my face up to kiss me goodbye.

“I’ll see ya later tonight,” he promised me. “I’ll go work this out with the others, rearrange things.”

“Okay.”

“There’s not much to arrange,” Quinn said. “I already told them. Craig is pleased.”

Jake sighed. “'Course he is.”

He walked out the door, leaving me to face Quinn.

She glared at me.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized again. “Do you think this will make it more dangerous for you?”

She snorted. “You worry too much, Taylor. You’re going to go prematurely gray.”

“Why are you upset, then?”

“Jake is such a grouch when he doesn’t get his way. I’m just anticipating living with him for the next few months.” She made a face. “I suppose, if it keeps you sane, it’s worth it. But I wish you could control the pessimism, Taylor. It’s so unnecessary.”

“Would you let Kele go without you?” I demanded.

Quinn grimaced. “That’s different.”

“Sure it is.”

“Go clean yourself up,” she ordered me. “Scott will be home in a couple of hours and Diego is going to babysit you until he gets back; make it look like you've been there all day. But if you look this ragged, he’s not going to want to let you out again.”

Wow, I’d really lost the whole day. It felt like such a waste. I was glad I wouldn’t always have to squander my time with sleeping.

I got ready quickly, packing some things that both me and Diego had worn to take home for the wash, for appearances sake. Diego drove me home in thoughtful silence, and I was too much of a damn chicken to bring up what he'd heard in the kitchen.

Once we were back, I was busy collecting Scott's few dirty dishes, pleased at the effort he obviously made to keep the place tidy. I gathered some of his washing and managed to make two full loads, and I was just putting them in the dryer when Diego appeared in the door.

"So…" he said, folding his arms over his chest and making me jump in surprise. 

"Dude, make some noise when you move or I'll make you start wearing a goddamn bell." I snarked, glancing at him briefly before returning my attention to the dryer.

"Uh huh, you can get shirty with me if you want, but it's not gonna make you feel any better." Diego snorted, rolling his eyes at me. "So… what gives? You went all 'promise me you won't let him do that again' when Sean reminded Jake of when he left you before; despite knowing I can't… to throwing it in his face yourself." He said, raising a brow at my embarrassed blush.

“Don’t you go giving me that whole ‘I can’t’ bullshit, _Chief_ Diego…” I said to buy myself some time. “You could absolutely do something, but you chose not to.” I said, feigning a haughty sniff as I rose from the dryer and switched it on. 

“You’re right, I chose not to be Alpha; and you know what, I’m _glad_ , because this time I’ve spent with the Darwin’s?” Diego said coolly, narrowing his eyes at me. “It’s honestly been the most peaceful I’ve had in months… I don’t have to phase, I don’t have to share my head with anyone… except Jake; though I know he tries to give me privacy and avoids looking in my head as much as he can.” He said, hesitating before pushing on further, as I hung my head to avoid his eyes. “By giving up that role as Alpha, I get to just be me; to be Diego again… and I’m sorry if you think I should give all of that up, just to be the one in charge.”

“That wasn’t what I meant, and you know it.” I protested weakly, plucking at a loose thread on my jumper to avoid his gaze. 

“I know it isn’t, dude… but I’m still surprised you pulled that on Jake. That’s not like you…” Diego said, frowning at me curiously. “What’s changed, that has made you use guilt to keep him from fighting with the others?” He asked, as I grimaced.

I sighed as I shoved past him, slouching onto the couch and staring out the window morosely. “I just…” I grit my teeth, trying to fight back all the emotions that wanted to swamp me. “I can’t take it again, Diego.” I sighed, shaking my head as he came to cautiously sit beside me. “When we’ve faced things before… we’ve always tried to do it apart. Me with Rex, him with the Volturi; thinking I’d died.” I swallowed heavily as Diego’s warm hand covered my own. “We’re strongest when we’re together… and I _hate_ the thought that I won’t be able to help any of them, the thought that I’m stopping him from helping them; but Diego, I don’t think I’d stay sane if I’m away from him at such a crucial point again.” 

Diego was silent for a long pause, absorbing what I’d confessed. After awhile, he snorted and rolled his eyes. “You know, if anyone had told me at the start of this year; that I’d be here, feeling bad I can’t help a bunch of vampires..? I think I’d probably have said they needed some professional help.” He said, shaking his head as I laughed quietly. “Dude, when did our lives get so complicated?”

“I’m not sure about complicated, but my life was over as soon as I came back to Cedar Cove.” I snorted without thinking, biting my lip guiltily when Diego flinched. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it… it’s just,” I took a deep breath. “After coming back, I was almost hit by Caleb’s car, then the whole… thing with Brian, and then Rex, after that… since then it’s been Jeanine and you changing, the Volturi, and now Jeanine again—” I sighed heavily to cut off my own rambling. “Well, suffice to say that it’s been the longest year of my life, dude.”

“I swear, only _you_ could find so much trouble in one town, Taylor.” Diego sighed, shaking his head as we lapsed into another comfortable silence. “Hey,” Diego said a short time later. “Tell me honestly…” he said, hesitating before peeking at me uncertainly. “Do you really think they won’t be okay?” 

I felt my brow furrow, biting my lip as I tried to concentrate on what I really believed; beneath all my fears. “I don’t know.” I whispered slowly. “I’m too terrified to really… I just, I can’t stand it. The thought of them in danger, for me. I wish I could just throw myself in front of them, I mean, it’s me everything always comes after!” I said, my voice rising with frustration before I sighed again. “But even then I wouldn’t be helping, would I?”

“Not really.” Diego admitted, snorting at me when I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Of course not.” I huffed. “I’m just the weak link, the human who always needs protecting.”

Diego frowned. “But, I don’t think they’re doing this because you’re human…” he said, squeezing my good hand gently. “They’re doing it because you’re family. To all of them.” He said, snickering when I blushed at the idea. “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re being so stubborn about it. You’ll have me, and Miles with you… you should let Jake go join the others. It would be over quicke—”

“I can’t, Diego.” I interrupted quickly. He opened his mouth to continue, but I beat him to it. “If you were in my place, and it was Mike… would you let him go?”

Diego’s jaw snapped shut, his eyes turning away as he frowned. My breath caught in my throat, terrified I had pushed too far. “Mike… isn’t mine to tell what to do.” He said slowly. “We aren’t… I don’t know what we are.” He admitted quietly. “I mean, he’s cool and funny and… hot.” He coughed with embarrassment at the confession, his eyes on his own lap to avoid my intent gaze. “But, we’re supposed to be enemies. I don’t know if he could ever—”

“Mike has the biggest heart out there, Diego.” I said gently, squeezing his hand supportively now. “He could, believe me… and I think he’s well on his way there. Did you know, it’s been over a century since he showed genuine interest in anyone?” I watched Diego as I revealed what Jake had told me, his cheeks glowing red as he shook his head. “Kind of says a lot about what he thinks, and feels, about _you_ dude.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Diego, you said it yourself.” I said, smiling when he finally lifted his eyes to mine. “You’re just Diego now… so what does anything else matter, besides what you feel?” I said, spreading my palms as Diego nodded thoughtfully. I bit my lip, fidgeting awkwardly. “Uh, not to pry, or anything but… as we’re on the topic,” I said with awful nonchalance. “What _do_ you feel?”

Diego coughed again, his entire face lighting with a dull red glow, as he stared at the wall over my shoulder. “Um, I…” he frowned, as if trying to find the right words. I tried my best to be patient and allow him the time he needed without making any further demands. “It’s… strong.” Was all he came up with at first, his lips trembling as they hovered for a moment, as if he wanted to say more but didn’t know how. “I like him.” Diego finally sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he lowered his eyes back to his lap. “He’s really…” he paused again to shake his head. “But I don’t think I can…” He groaned at himself, his frustration growing as he failed to adequately explain himself. “I think… if he weren’t a vampire, I might have imprinted on him.” He finally admitted quietly.

It was my turn to frown. “Why only if he _weren’t_ a vampire?” I asked.

“C’mon, Taylor… what mortal enemies could ever be together like that?” He snorted. “Even our scent’s offend each other—”

“Mike said you were smelling better by the minute,” I reminded him. “Plus, you’ve been here almost all week and I’ve not heard you complain about the smell at all.” I added, nudging his shoulder playfully as his brow furrowed thoughtfully. 

I remembered my previous frustration with Diego’s abrupt changing, frowning as I nudged him again.

“Hey, how can it be that you can just decide not to be a werewolf now?” I demanded. “From what you told me before, it took years for people to figure out how to stop phasing… is it because you should have been Alpha? What you said about having it from both sides of your family?”

Diego considered for a moment, taking his time to turn my observation over for himself. “Hmm, I guess that could be it…” he said, though his frown didn’t make it seem like he particularly believed that. “I don’t know, honestly… but, you know I’ve always said I felt, different to the others.” He said, biting his lip as he shrugged his shoulder. “Maybe this is why… because I had the determination to make the decision. Or hell, maybe it’s because Sean pushed me too far and broke my faith in the pack… I don’t know, dude.” He said, spreading his palms.

I hummed quietly, storing the mystery away for another time as we both held our own thoughts for a moment. I sighed, about to rise from the couch and begin dinner, when Diego squeezed my hand again. “Taylor?” He asked, biting his lip hard enough to leave small indentations. “What do you think I should do? A-about… Mike?”

I surprised him by laughing. “Diego, tell me something… did it feel wrong, when you were making out with him in his office?” I asked, grinning when he flushed guiltily at the memory, trying to keep the grin from his face. “Then I’m pretty sure you know the answer already, assbutt.” I snickered, all out laughing when Diego slapped a pillow into my face; efficiently ending all conversation for the next half an hour.

Eventually we sobered; and I was entirely presentable when Scott got home. I was fully dressed, my hair decent, and was in the kitchen putting his dinner on the table. Diego sat in Jake’s usual place, and this seemed to make Scott’s day.

“Howdy, Diego! How have you been?”

“I’m fine, Scott, thanks.”

“Everyone’s talking about that party Quinn threw last night. I’ll bet there was one heck of a clean-up job afterwards.”

Diego shrugged as I hid a grin by stuffing food into my mouth. We both knew only too well, it was done before we’d even gone out to meet the wolves.

“It was worth it,” Diego said. “It was a really great party, everyone loved it… the Darwin’s are really cool people, and they’ve been really kind to me.” He said, as I rolled my eyes. He was laying it on a little thick in my mind.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, Diego… wasn’t so long a lot of people didn’t care for the Darwin’s. I always said they were good people, even if—” he paused and cleared his throat, glancing at me as I scowled at my plate. “ _Ahem_ , uh… where’s Jake?” Scott asked, a little grudgingly. “Is he helping clean up?”

Diego sighed and began to fidget with discomfort. I raised a brow at him, wondering what he was up to. “No. He’s off planning the weekend with his family.”

Scott looked at Diego in surprise, before his face cleared with sudden understanding. “Hiking again?”

Diego nodded, his expression torn. “Yeah... they’re all going. They’ve offered to let me stay at their place in trade for keeping it clean but, I don’t know... I guess I feel like too much of a sponge to accept.”

His face puckered, the expression so devastated that Scott leaned toward her automatically, one hand reaching out, looking for some way to help. I glared at him suspiciously. What the hell was he doing?

“Diego, why don’t you go home? Ricardo has been worried about you,” Scott said quietly, as Diego sucked in a deep breath and averted his eyes.. “I hate to think of this thing between you two—”

“Scott,” Diego said quietly, slowly lifting his eyes to reluctantly meet my dad’s gaze. “I know you mean well… and I appreciate that you’re looking out for my dad.” He said, swallowing the thick lump that I could practically _see_ in his throat. “But, I’m not ready to face him just yet. He… he lied to me; and I don’t just mean, he ate the last cookie and didn’t own up to it, kind of lie,” he said, his eyes hardening as he met Scott’s baffled gaze determinedly. “I mean, he lied to me for years about… about the person he thought I would be. The person he wanted me to be.”

Scott frowned, seeming uncertain how to proceed with the newly shed information. I flicked my eyes between them, but wisely chose to keep my mouth shut. “Well, parent’s make mistakes sometimes, Diego… but you can’t punish him forever; and you can’t avoid him forever, without even giving him an explanation.”

Diego hung his head in contrition, as I glanced between them both uneasily. I didn’t like how this was going. “I know, Scott… and I will talk to him, soon. I just have to figure some things out first; things about me, and just who I am.” He said quietly, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling with a heavy sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to suck it up… I’m sure it won’t be too bad, being all alone in that big… big house.”

I lowered my head to keep from laughing at his display, his lips twisted into a sad grimace. 

“Well, you’re welcome to come stay here, Diego.” Scott offered. “You’re practically family after all, and if you say you need some time and some space; then, well that’s what you need.” He conceded, though he didn’t seem particularly happy about it.

Something suddenly squashed my foot under the table. “Ow!” I protested.

Scott turned to me. “What?”

Diego shot me a frustrated look. I could tell he thought that I was very slow tonight.

“Stubbed my toe,” I muttered.

“Oh.” He looked back at Diego. “So, how ’bout it?”

Diego kicked me in the shin this time.

“Er, Dad, you know,” I said with a wince that Scott didn’t notice. “We don’t really have the best accommodations here. I bet Diego doesn’t want to sleep on my floor...”

“You could give him your bed—”

“Uh, no I couldn’t.” I interrupted before he could finish his offer. “That’s _mine._ ” I said, narrowing my eyes playfully at Diego.

Scott pursed his lips, about to press further when Diego sighed and made to rise from the table, his expression desolate and resigned. “It’s okay… I’ll figure something out.” He said with a weak, watery smile.

“Maybe Taylor should stay up there with you,” Scott suggested quickly. “Just until the Darwin’s get back.”

“Oh, would you mind, Taylor?” Diego asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “You don’t mind hanging out with just me, right?”

“Dude, of course I don’t.” I agreed with a shrug, wondering why I’d been brought home just to head back to Jake’s again. I wondered why he didn’t tell me he and the others were going to hunt together. “Okay.”

“When are they leaving?” Scott asked.

Diego winced. “They uh, they already did.” He ducked his head guiltily at the confession, as I tried hard not to choke on my mouthful of food, internally panicking that I’d been abandoned.

“Already?” Scott asked. “Well, I guess you boys might as well head out together tonight then.” He said, returning his attention to his dinner now that the main topic seemed to be resolved.

“Sweet, I guess we might as well pack up after this, then.” He said, and then frowned thoughtfully. “Hey, you don’t have anything going on Saturday, do you? I was thinking of getting out of town for a bit, maybe catching a movie or checking out the auto shop for any cheap parts, but it’ll probably be an all-day thing.”

“Not Seattle,” Scott interjected, his eyebrows pulling together.

“Oh hell no,” Diego agreed at once, though we both knew Seattle would be plenty safe on Saturday. “I was thinking Tacoma, to be honest...”

“You’ll like that, Tay-Bear.” Scott was cheerful with relief. “Go get your fill of the city.”

“Sure, Dad.” I said dryly. “It’ll be great.”

With one easy conversation, Diego had cleared my schedule for the battle. It was pretty clever, actually; and that made me immediately suspicious that it had in fact been orchestrated by someone far sneakier than Diego Soto.

“So, what the hell was all that?” I demanded once we were back in the Impala and safely away from the house. I wasn’t about to take any chances that Scott had eagle ears or something at this point. “Why did you bring me to Scott’s, just to take me back home again?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. “And why the hell did nobody tell me they were leaving? What, am I not good enough to tell? Are they going to be back soon? Are they okay? Are they—”

Diego grinned. “You ever notice that you call the Darwin’s place ‘home’ now?” He interrupted my ranting, looking over at me as he drove us along the now familiar road. “Kinda cute, dude.”

I stared a moment, blinking stupidly at the railroad comment. “S-shut up.” I grumbled, scowling at the road as my face burned; effectively killing the conversation as Diego returned us to the place we’d _both_ recently called home.

We parted ways in the garage, Diego drifting off to help the Darwin’s prepare for their second meeting with the wolves, while I drifted off to find Jake. Because; priorities.

I found him upstairs, lying across the bed in his room. “What time are we meeting with the wolves?” I murmured as I dropped my new bag in the corner and went to join him.

“In a hour.”

“That’s good. The pack needs to get some sleep.”

“They don’t need so much as _you_ do,” he pointed out.

I moved to another topic, assuming he was about to try to talk me into staying home. “Did you know that Diego’s kidnapped me for the weekend?” I asked. "Why does everyone always kidnap me?" I wondered distractedly. “You know he really panicked me, telling Scott you already left. I was terrified.” I admitted, as Jake rolled his eyes.

He grinned. “Actually, he’s ain’t.” He said, ignoring the rest of my rambling.

I stared at him, confused, and he laughed quietly at my expression.

“I’m the only one allowed to hold ya hostage, remember?” he said. “Quinn's goin' huntin' with the rest of 'em first thing.” He sighed. “I guess I don’t need to do that now… Pinky's goin' with 'em to make sure there ain't no trouble from the pack, kinda givin' 'em a free pass in case Gayle gets pissy 'bout territory.”

“ _You’re_ kidnapping me?”

He nodded.

I thought about that briefly. No Scott listening downstairs, checking on me every so often. And no houseful of wide-awake vampires with their intrusively sensitive hearing... Just him and me; really alone.

“'S that alright?” he asked, concerned by my silence and the sudden rise in my heart rate.

“Well... sure, except for one thing.”

“What?” His eyes were anxious. It was mind-boggling, but, somehow, he still seemed unsure of his hold on me. Maybe I needed to make myself more clear.

“Why aren't they all going tonight?” I asked.

He laughed, relieved.

I enjoyed the trip to the clearing more than I had last night. I still felt guilty, still afraid, but I wasn’t terrified anymore. I could function. I could see past what was coming, and almost believe that maybe it would be okay. Jake was apparently fine with the idea of missing the fight... and that made it very hard not to believe him when he said this would be easy. He wouldn’t leave his family if he didn’t believe it himself. Maybe Quinn was right, and I did worry too much.

We got to the clearing last.

Kele and Craig were already wrestling; just warming up from the sounds of their laughter. Quinn and Zahra lounged on the hard ground, watching. Grace and Aleister were talking a few yards away, heads close together, fingers linked, not paying attention. Diego was leaning back against a tree, blushing as Mike subty cast him sly looks.

It was much brighter tonight, the moon shining through the thin clouds, and I could easily see the three wolves that sat around the edge of the practice ring, spaced far apart to watch from different angles.

It was also easy to recognize Tom; I would have known him at once, even if he hadn’t looked up and stared at the sound of our approach.

“Where are the rest of the wolves?” I wondered.

“They don’t all gotta be here, was mostly showin' off last night. One'll do the job, but Gayle didn’t trust us enough to just send Tom, though Tom 's willin'. Miles an' Julian're his usual... I guess ya'd call 'em his wingmen.”

“Tom trusts you.”

Jake nodded. “He trusts us not to try to kill an' him. 'S 'bout it, though.” He said, pausing briefly before glancing across the clearing. "He wanted to check on Diego an' all…"

"Hmm…" I hummed with vague interest, and then peeked up at him. “Are you participating tonight?” I asked, hesitant. I knew this was going to be almost as hard for him as being left behind would have been for me.

Maybe harder.

“I’ll help Kele when he needs. He wants to try'n, teach 'em how to deal with multiple attackers.” He shrugged. "I'm might spar with Mike later, depends on timin'."

And a fresh wave of panic shattered my brief sense of confidence.

They were still outnumbered. I was making that worse. I stared at the field, trying to hide my reaction.

It was the wrong place to look, struggling as I was to lie to myself, to convince myself that everything would work out as I needed it to. Because when I forced my eyes away from the Darwin’s; away from the image of their play fighting that would be real and deadly in just a few days, Tom caught my eyes and smiled.

It was the same wolfy grin as before, his eyes scrunching the way they did when he was human.

It was hard to believe that, not so long ago, I’d found the werewolves frightening; lost sleep to nightmares about them.

I knew, without asking, which of the others was Julian and which was Miles. Because Julian was clearly the thinner gray wolf with the dark spots on his back, who sat so patiently watching; while Miles, the gangly, sandy Wolf that had been so nervous last night, twitched constantly, looking like he was dying to join in the mock fight. They weren’t monsters, even like this. They were friends.

Friends who didn’t look nearly as indestructible as Craig and Kele did, moving faster than cobra strikes while the moonlight glinted off their granite-hard skin. Friends who didn’t seem to understand the danger involved here. Friends who were still somewhat mortal, friends who could bleed, friends who could die...

Jake’s confidence was reassuring, because it was plain that he wasn’t truly worried about his family.

But would it hurt him if something happened to the wolves? Was there any reason for him to be anxious, if that possibility didn’t bother him? Jake’s confidence only applied to one set of my fears.

I tried to smile back at Tom, swallowing against the lump in my throat. I didn’t seem to get it right.

Tom sprang lightly to his feet, his agility at odds with his sheer mass, and trotted over to where Jake and I stood on the fringe of things.

“Tom,” Jake greeted him politely.

Tom ignored him, his dark eyes on me. He put his head down to my level, as he had yesterday, cocking it to one side. A low whimper escaped his muzzle.

“I’m fine,” I answered, not needing the translation that Jake was about to give. “Just worried, you know.”

Tom continued to stare at me.

“He wants ya to tell him why,” Jake murmured.

Tom growled, not a threatening sound, an annoyed sound; and Jake’s lips twitched.

“What?” I asked.

“He ain't so happy with my translations. What he actually thought was, ''S really dumb. What's there to be worryin' 'bout?’ I edited, 'cause I thought it was rude.”

I halfway smiled, too anxious to really feel amused. “There’s plenty to be worried about,” I told Tom…" I sighed, turning when I heard an amused snort behind me, to see Diego had joined us without my knowledge. “Like a bunch of really stupid wolves getting themselves hurt.” I snarked, narrowing my eyes at my grinning best friend.

Tom laughed his coughing bark.

Jake sighed. “Kele wants help. Ya be alright without a translator?”

"Pretty sure I can translate just as well as you, Fly Boy." Diego huffed, rolling his eyes as he bumped his fist playfully to Tom's nose.

I smiled weakly, nudging Jake forward. “We’ll manage between us.” I assured.

Jake looked at me wistfully for one minute, his expression hard to understand, then turned his back and strode over to where Kele waited.

I sat down where I was. The ground was cold and uncomfortable. Diego immediately sat to my right, his warmth soothing against the cold.

Tom took a step forward, then looked back at us, and a low whine rose in his throat. He took another half-step.

“Go on without me,” I told him. “I don’t want to watch.”

Tom leaned his head to the side again for a moment, and then folded himself onto the ground beside me with a rumbling sigh.

“Really, you can go ahead,” I assured him. He didn’t respond, he just put his head down on his paws.

"Don't get such a big head, he's staying for me, not you." Diego teased, his hand ruffling Tom's fur gently. "Ain't that right, bud?" He sniggered, laughing when Tom huffed and shook himself.

I stared up at the bright silver clouds, not wanting to see the fight. My imagination had more than enough fuel. A breeze blew through the clearing, and I shivered.

Tom scooted himself closer to me, pressing his warm fur against my left side; insulating the weak human from the effects of nature.

“Er, thanks,” I muttered.

After a few minutes, Diego leaned against Tom's wide shoulder. After a moment to consider, I followed his lead. I was relieved to find that it was much more comfortable that way.

The clouds moved slowly across the sky, dimming and brightening as thick patches crossed the moon and passed on.

Absently, I began pulling my fingers through the fur on Tom's neck. That same strange humming sound that he’d made yesterday rumbled in his throat. It was a homey kind of sound. Rougher, wilder than a cat’s purr, but conveying the same sense of contentment.

“You know, I never had a dog,” I mused. “I always wanted one, but Jordan threw a fit.”

"I remember something about that." Diego laughed quietly. "You were still sulking about it when you came down for the summer… you kept trying to make Jordan walk around with a collar and leash on."

"Hey, he wouldn't let me have a real dog; the least he could have done is be my fake one." I scoffed, though my lips twitched at the memory. 

"Didn't exactly work out too well for you, did it?" Diego snorted.

I sighed. "He never played what I wanted to…" I complained. "He's such an asshole." I said fondly.

Tom laughed; his body shook under me as Diego rumbled along with him.

I weakly, but then I sighed again. “Aren’t you worried about Saturday at all?” I asked.

Tom turned his enormous head toward me, so that I could see one of his eyes roll.

"Pretty sure that ones a no," Diego sniggered, as I elbowed him.

I glowered between them. “Well, I wish I could feel that positive.” I snarked.

He leaned his head against my leg and started humming again. And it did make me feel just a little bit better.

“Look on the bright side," Diego snickered. "At least you get to do some hiking tomorrow.” He offered, as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, great." I snarked. "Hiking with Sean Gayle. My idea of paradise." I drawled sarcastically. I eyed Tom speculatively. "Couldn't _you_ take me?" I pleaded.

He rumbled; the sound was enthusiastic.

"Don't tease him like that, dude," Diego said reproachfully. "You know Sean won't let him."

I sighed. "I guess… sorry, Tom." I said, patting his fur gently. "Well, who knows… maybe I'll be able to get matching breaks; punching him with my other hand." I said lightly.

Tom barked another laugh. Diego grimaced.

I settled deeper into his warm fur, resting my head against Diego's shoulder.

"Jake and Mike are going to spar…" Diego murmured lowly.

I craned my neck up at him and saw his eyes were locked onto the clearing, no doubt trained on Mike. "Good for them." I grumbled, as Diego and Tom both rumbled with quiet laughter.

Despite my insistence that I didn't want to see, I couldn't help but turn to observe Jake and Mike face off together.

I bit my lip, watching them grin at each other smugly. I couldn’t hear to understand what they were going to be demonstrating, but within the blink of an eye they were suddenly moving. Their eyes glowed a vivid gold as they moved almost too fast for me to follow. I caught glimpses of them as they came together, laughing as Jake anticipated Mike’s actions just a split second before he made them.

I watched as they raced toward each other, Jake jumping at the last instant to soar over Mike’s sliding tackle. Dirt flew into the air from Mike’s power slide, before he was up and charging back at Jake again. Their hands moved in a blur, Jake’s smug grin visible in the brief flashes of his face which I could glimpse. He finally caught one of Mike’s arms and used his momentum to roll him over his shoulder, slamming Mike to the ground with a deafening crack. 

I shivered, imagining the sound in the actual fight. Jake turned and beamed at me, winking smugly; when Mike’s leg suddenly shot out and swept his legs out from under him. At any other time, I probably would have laughed with Diego when he started braying beside me, but all I could do right now, was smile weakly. I felt beyond guilty that I was taking him away from the fight, leaving the rest of our family to fight without his aide.

Diego huffed as he pulled himself up off the floor, rolling his eyes when I whipped my head towards him worriedly. “Don’t even start… I need to know I can at least hold my own like this, just in case some stragglers find us.” He said, ruffling my hair as he moved away, jogging toward Jake and the others.

“Oh, Tom…” I sighed, biting my lip as I leaned into his warm fur. “Why do I have to always watch everyone I care about fight to protect me?” I asked thickly. Tom whined quietly, nudging my arm with his head gently in an attempt to reassure me.

But I didn’t want to be reassured right now. I wanted to wallow in my fears and concerns for my family, for my best friend. I watched as Diego stepped up to the clearing, squaring off against Zahra. With a brief bounce on the balls of his feet, Diego took off; charging at Zahra and dodging out of the way of her arms when she made to demonstrate how a newborn would try to ensnare its prey.

I couldn’t watch anything further.

The killing games continued in the clearing, and I turned my face to the sky, staring at the hazy moon; and wishing I could save those that I loved.


	20. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart...
> 
> I can't-
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Negotiation**

Everything was ready.

I’d given the concert tickets to Cameron, Aiden, and Caleb. Caleb was going to take Zoe, which was exactly as I’d hoped. Ricardo had borrowed Old Tom Sato’s boat and invited Scott down for some open sea fishing before the afternoon game started. Ardan and Horas, the two youngest werewolves, were staying behind to protect Hartfeld; though they were just children, both of them only fourteen.

Still, Scott would be safer than anyone left in Cedar Cove.

I had done all that I could do. I tried to accept that, and put the things that were outside of my control out of my head, for tonight at least. One way or another, this would all be over in forty-eight hours. The thought was almost comforting.

Jake had requested that I relax, and I was going to do my best.

“For jus’ one night, can we try’ forget everythin’ besides just _you_ an’ _me_ ?” he’d pleaded, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me. “Seems like I can’t ever get enough time like that. I need to be with ya. Just _you_.”

That was not a hard request to agree to, though I knew that forgetting my fears would be much easier said than done. Other matters were on my mind now, though, knowing that we had this night to be alone, and that would definitely help.

I’d been ready to join his family and his world for a long time. The next time something came at us, I would _be_ ready. An asset, not a liability. He would never have to make the choice between me and his family again. We would be partners, like Quinn and Kele. Next time, I would do my part. I would wait for the sword to be removed from over my head, so that Jake would be satisfied. But it wasn’t necessary, had never been necessary; for me. I was ready.

There was only one missing piece.

One piece, because there was something that had not changed, and that was the desperate way I loved him. I’d had plenty of time to think through the ramifications of Kele and Craig’s bet; to figure out the things I was willing to lose with my humanity, and the part that I was _not_ willing to give up. 

I knew which _human_ experience I was going to insist on, before I became _inhuman_.

So we had some things to work out tonight. After everything I’d seen in the past year, I didn’t believe in the word impossible anymore. It was going to take more than that to stop me now.

Okay, well, honestly, it was probably going to be much more complicated than that, because I knew just how stubborn Jake could be when he wanted to be. But I was going to try.

As decided as I was, I wasn’t surprised that I still felt nervous as I paced around his house, I didn’t know how to do what I was trying to do; and that guaranteed me some serious jitters.

He left with his family in the morning, going for a short hunt before being alone with me later in the evening. I decided to take this fleeting opportunity to try and… enlighten myself. 

There were two people who would be able to help me, but only one person who I trusted not to take the piss and embarrass me even further. With my phone in my hand, I sucked in a deep breath and dialled a number I knew by heart, biting my thumbnail as I paced to the couch in the Darwin’s living room and perched awkwardly on the edge.

“Yo, long time no hear.” I smiled at the voice which answered, pleased that I had got through, but now somewhat _more_ nervous that I actually had to delve into my queries. “Taylor? You there?”

“Yeah, Michael… sorry, I uh, I’m a bit distracted.” I laughed awkwardly, still worrying my nail as I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and tried to push past my stupid shyness. “How have you been?” I asked, trying to put off my questions and calm my irrational nerves.

“We’re okay…” he said slowly, seeming to see through my attempt at nonchalance. “Jordan’s been pestering me about some new VR gaming system, dropping hints for Christmas.”

“Heh, he’s getting in early every year, huh?” I laughed, slightly more naturally. 

“I’m fully expecting him to start around Easter next year.” Michael agreed. He waited for all of ten seconds in awkward silence, before clearing his throat. “So, not that I’m not loving this whole, not talking thing… is there something you actually wanted, Taylor?”

“Um, yeah… there was actually.” I sighed, my nerves returning to flutter in my stomach like butterflies. “Uh, before I get into it though… can you, um, can you _not_ tell Jordan about this? I really don’t need him laughing at me anymore than he already does.”

“Okay… I won’t tell him anything...” Michael said slowly, as I felt myself blush with embarrassment. “Am I gonna get in trouble for this?”

“No, no, nothing like that!” I said quickly, exhaling a deep breath and summoning every ounce of courage I owned. “Um, I… I wanted to, well I mean, I’m not sure how—” I sighed, running my hand through my hair in exasperation. “I’m staying at Jake’s and I… I um,” I trailed off uncertainly, only to feel my face begin to burn, when I realised Michael was trying not to laugh.

“Taylor…” he snickered, gasping with the effort not to all out laugh at me. “Are you phoning _me_ to ask about _sex_?” He asked, a loud snort escaping him.

“No!” I denied, scowling at my lap. “Not… not like _that._ ” I sighed. “Jake’s… very old fashioned.” I said hesitantly, biting my lip. “And, he isn’t very receptive to the idea of, um, doing that. Yet.” I winced at my own explanation.

“Old fashi—” Michael repeated, choking on his words as he laughed. “Taylor, did he ask you to marry him?” He demanded.

“No,” I sighed. “Well, not seriously anyway.”

“Taylor—”

“Look, stop trying to laugh at my love life and just…” I interrupted with a sigh. “I just wondered if you had any tips on how I might be able to uh, convince him… I guess?” I was so glad Jake had gone out, because if he heard my heart right now; he’d be rushing me to the hospital.

Michael was quiet for a short time, before he began to snicker and snort. “So, you’re not phoning to ask me _about_ sex; but how to get Jake to _want_ to have sex?” He asked, as I glared at the far wall. "I hope and assume with you, because if not I think this is gonna be really weird..."

I rolled my eyes, but my lips twitched at his attempt at humour. "Are you going to help me, or sit there and tease me?" I asked with a sigh.

"Honestly?" Michael asked, snorting once before he contained his mirth. "Probably both." He snickered, as I flopped back on the vouch with a groan. "Okay, look, just to help me understand what I'm educating you on here... uh, what _have_ you guys actually done?" He asked cautiously.

It was a simple question, and one I probably should have expected really, but it still had my face flaming all over again, regardless of that fact. "Um…" I mumbled awkwardly, biting my lip and glancing around, half expecting to find Jake standing behind me. "Not… much?"

Michael was silent as he absorbed that. I could almost hear the cogs turning as he processed that confession. "So… you've never done oral?" He asked hesitantly, as I bit my lip harder. I really shouldn't be so embarrassed about this, not with Michael at least.

"Um, no… no, we haven't, that is… I mean-" I took a deep breath and leaned my head on the back of the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. "No." I said firmly.

"Okay…" Michael said slowly. I could almost see him nodding as he acknowledged that. "So, handjobs?" He asked.

"N-not uh, not exactly…" 

"Not even… _watching_ each other?"

"Um…" I winced, my heart beating erratically as I confessed my total lack of experience.

"Wow…" Michael huffed, as stupid tears of embarrassment pricked my eyes. "Sorry that probably sounded really mean to you, but I was just surprised… from what I've seen of Jake when he's with you, I'm surprised he's been so… restrained."

"Heh, that's Jake… mister restraint." Even I could hear the pout in my voice, so I couldn't really begrudge Michael for laughing at my tone.

"Okay, so… you guys have, what, exactly?" Michael pressed on, a true champion fighting to help me rid myself of my pesky human virginity. "Nothing without clothes? So over the clothes touching? Basic making out? Please tell me you two don't just… _sleep_ or something stupid."

"No, we've made out… a little." I admitted quietly, wincing at Michael's stony silence on the other end of the line. "And no, Jake's never slept with me, metaphorically or literally." I added petulantly. 

It wasn't technically a lie.

"Okay… wow, okay, um…" Michael was struggling to form coherent sentences, and I was seriously considering hanging up; when he cleared his throat and began to talk. "Okay, so… um, I guess; a handjob, would probably get him warmed up." He said awkwardly, as I bit my lip. "Would show him your interested and you can kind of… work from there, I guess? I mean, you don't have to jump straight in at the deep end; there'll be other nights, right?" He chuckled, his laughter strained as I stared at the ceiling.

Other nights? Yes, there would be other nights… but none like tonight. Where we were alone, and had no chance of others overhearing or walking in on us. Not before I changed.

I realised I'd bee silent too long. "Oh, yeah, totally… I mean, I just… wanted to get the uh, the ball rolling." I said awkwardly, sighing as I tried to imagine persuading Jake to touch me intimately at all. "I'm… not sure he'll go for that, but thanks, Michael."

"Why the hell wouldn't he?" Michael snorted. "He's a red blooded male, right? It's like, ninety percent of what most hetero men think of; so obviously gay men are gonna be thinking about it a lot more often…"

I frowned, wondering how I much could explain. "Jake can be… very determined." I said slowly. "He's scared he'll hurt me." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, that's not a bad thing… shows he cares past it at least." Michael said. "But, you're both old enough to know what you want and what your body needs and can take. If you tell him it's something you need to start… _investigating_ with him, I'm sure he'll be receptive." He encouraged.

I smiled, grateful Michael could be so understanding, even with my inability to explain properly.

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work; just tie him to the bed and give him the best blow job he's ever had… works like a charm, right Mikey?"

I felt the blood drain from my face at the new voice on the line, before it rushed back again with a passion. "Jordan!" I scowled as I pushed to my feet and stomped across the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Babe, how the hell—"

"Oh come on," Jordan laughed. "He called the damn _landline_ !" He sniggered. "When I saw the upstairs phone was being used; I figured I'd see what you were doing that was so important, you didn't hear me calling you when I got home… how could I _not_ listen when he went and told you not to tell me?" 

"Jordan, don't you think that was kinda outta line?" Michael said reproachfully.

"No, he's being stupid." Jordan scoffed. "He wants to lose his dumb V-card at last, great; quit pussing footing around and tell him what you damn well want, if he's still being stubborn, _show_ him what you want. I bet you anything, he'll be putty in your hands." He said smugly.

"I'm really sorry, Taylor." Michael sighed. "I swear, I didn't know…"

"It's fine, Michael." I grumbled, still scowling as I stomped my way up the stairs. "I'm used to him sticking his nose where it isn't wanted." I said, sighing as I walked into Jake's room. "Thanks for all the help. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, anytime bro."

"I was still talking to Michael, not _you_." I sniffed.

"Cold, bro, very cold." Jordan feigned a sigh, but there was too much laughter in his tone for him to be believed. "Well, good luck with seducing Jake!" He said, before the phone clicked and I was left alone with Michael.

"I really am sorry about him—"

"It's fine, Michael." I repeated, waving off his apology despite his not being able to see me. "I'm used to him being an ass." I snorted.

"Well, I know he's a dork, but he's not entirely wrong…" Michael admitted. "If Jake won't listen to you, maybe showing him _would_ help."

I rolled my eyes, imagining just how well my trying to outmanoeuvre Jake would go. I'd certainly never overpower him. "Thanks. I guess I'll just talk... to him later." I sighed. "Well, I meant it before… thanks for all the help." I said, eager to be off the phone.

"Anytime, Taylor." He said warmly. "Good luck." He added, laughing when I groaned. He was still laughing when I hung up and tossed my phone into my bag.

I sighed, looking around Jake's room and shaking my head. Just how the hell was I supposed to keep Jake in place long enough to have my nefarious, wicked way with him, exactly? I snorted at the thought, but it really wasn't that far off the mark. 

I didn't like being stuck, staring at the bed like some pining idiot; so I went to find myself something to eat. I strolled into the kitchen with a vague idea of finding myself something light, too nervous to keep much down, as I tried to compose what I might want to say to Jake when he got back.

How did one go about asking your boyfriend for sex, exactly? I knew for most people it wouldn't be a problem, but Jake and I weren't most people… Jake had already hinted that he didn't think it would be possible, but here I was; planning to ask for it anyway. I looked through the cupboards, and promptly decided I couldn't eat. 

With an irritated sigh, I stormed through the house and made my way to the bathroom; determined to take a shower and calm myself down, before Jake came home.

It was just turning dark when he finally returned to the house. He made sure I heard the door open so as not to startle me. I had just managed to rise from the couch; and then he was there beside me. He lifted me with one arm, and then his lips found mine.

Without breaking the kiss, he swung me up so that I was cradled in his arms and carried me through the house.

Where were we going? I didn’t know. I didn't care. We were still inside, though, and I was growing dizzy quickly. I had to remind myself to breathe.

This kissing did not frighten me. It wasn’t like before when I could feel the fear and panic leaking through his control. His lips were not anxious, but enthusiastic now; he seemed as thrilled as I was that we had tonight to concentrate on being together. He continued to kiss me for several minutes, leaning me gently against a wall, somewhere between the entryway and the stairs. He seemed less guarded than usual, his mouth cold and urgent on mine.

I began to feel cautiously optimistic. Perhaps getting what I wanted would not be as difficult as I’d expected it to be.

No, that was just a foolish hope. Of course, I _knew_ it was going to be just exactly that difficult. It was Jake, after all.

With a low chuckle, he pulled me away, holding me at arm’s length.

“Welcome home,” I said, breathless.

“'S nice ti hear that from ya,” he replied, his eyes liquid cyan.

He set me gently on my feet. I wrapped both my arms around him, refusing to allow any space between us.

“I got somethin' for ya,” he said, his tone low and tempting.

“Oh?” Did I just imagine my heart stopping? I wasn't sure I could be this lucky, that he'd been thinking the same thing as I had.

“Ya hand-me-down, remember? Ya said that was allowable.”

“Oh, that’s right…" I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed it wasn't what I'd been hoping for. There was still plenty of time, I reminded myself. "I guess I did say that.”

He chuckled at my reluctance.

“It’s up in my room. Shall I go get it?”

His bedroom? Perfect. “Sure,” I agreed, feeling quite devious as I wound my fingers through his. “Let’s go.”

He must have been eager to give me my non-present, because human velocity was _not_ fast enough for him. He scooped me up again and nearly flew up the stairs to his room. He set me down at the door, and darted into his closet.

He was back before I’d taken a step, but I ignored him and went to the huge bed, plopping down on the edge and then sliding to the center slowly. I felt like an idiot, leaning back on my palms in an attempt to appear provocative.

“Okay,” I grumbled. Now that I was where I wanted to be, I could afford a little reluctance. “Let me have it.”

Jake laughed.

He climbed onto the bed to sit next to me, and my heart thumped unevenly. Hopefully he would write that off as some reaction to him giving me presents.

“A hand-me-down,” he reminded me sternly. He pulled my left wrist away from the bed, and touched the silver bracelet for just a moment. Then he gave me my arm back.

I examined it cautiously. On the opposite side of the chain from the wolf, there now hung a brilliant heart-shaped crystal. It was cut in a million facets, so that even in the subdued light shining from the lamp, it sparkled. I inhaled in a low gasp.

“Was my Ma's.” He shrugged deprecatingly. “I got a fair few baubles like this. I’ve given some to Grace an' Quinn both. So, clearly, this ain't a big deal in _any_ way.”

I smiled ruefully at his assurance.

“But I thought it 's a good representation,” he continued. “It’s hard an' cold.” He laughed. “An' it throws rainbows in the sunlight.”

“You forgot the most important similarity,” I murmured, looking up at him with a smile. “It’s beautiful.”

“My heart's just as silent,” he mused. “But it, too, is all _yours_.”

I twisted my wrist so the heart would glimmer. “Thank you." I whispered. "For both.”

“No, thank _you_. It’s a relief to have ya accept a gift so dame easy for once. Good practice for ya, too.” He grinned, flashing his teeth.

I leaned into him, ducking my head under his arm and cuddling into his side. It probably felt similar to snuggling with Michelangelo’s David, except that this perfect marble creature wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.

It seemed like a good place to start.

“Can we... discuss something? I’d appreciate it if you could _begin_ by being open-minded.”

He hesitated for a moment. “I’ll give it my best,” he agreed, cautious now.

“I’m not breaking any rules here,” I promised. “This is strictly about you and me.” I cleared my throat. Nerves made my heart flutter and my face begin to warm.

“So... I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise the other night. And, well… I was thinking, I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation.” I wondered why I was being so formal.

I blamed the nerves. And Jordan.

“What d'ya wanna negotiate?” he asked, a smile in his voice.

I struggled, trying to find exactly the right words to open with.

“Listen to ya heart fly,” he murmured. “'S flutterin' like a damn hummingbird... ya alright, Boy Scot?”

“I’m great.” My voice was surely too high to be convincing, but Jake seemed either to be ignorant or ignoring it in his curiosity. I suspected the latter.

“'Kay… go on,” he encouraged.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage joke you've been running...”

“Wait," Jake held up his hand, frowning at me in surprise and confusion. "Ya thought I was _jokin_ '?" He demanded, sounding offended by the suggestion.

"Um…" I blinked, having not been expecting this reaction. "No..?"

"Taylor-" Jake began, moving to pull away from me. 

I quickly swung myself over his lap to prevent his escape. "Are you telling me you were serious?" I asked, my eyes searching his face carefully.

"Whaddaya think, ya bloody idiot?" Jake grumbled sourly, frowning as my heart leapt into my throat and began to beat like a hummingbird again. "What the hell d'ya take me for, thinkin' I'd joke 'bout—"

"Ask me again." I demanded, my thighs squeezing his legs as I trapped him beneath me.

Jake frowned, before rolling his eyes and heaving an exaggerated sigh. "Taylorence, Frederick Lee; bane of my fuckin' existence, love of my goddamn eternity…" he drawled sarcastically, as tears stung my eyes. "Will ya _please_ , bloody well, marry me?" He asked, snorting with amusement at his own snarky tone.

"Yes." I whispered.

Jake blinked in surprise, his brows rising as he stared at me blankly. "Come 'gain?" 

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" I laughed, throwing myself at him and knocking the wind from myself when he sat rigid in his surprise. "To the stars and back; yes!" I whispered in his ear, pressing my lips to his cheek before he jerked his face back from mine.

"Ya mean it?" He asked, lifting his hands to my face and staring at me intently.

"Shut up and kiss me, or I'll take back my yes." I ordered, laughing drunkenly when he eagerly obeyed.

His lips were rougher than he'd ever let himself be before, more demanding and urgent as he practically devoured me in his joy. I felt my heart race, my blood pumping eagerly; and I felt the sudden flare of hope that perhaps my request wouldn't be so outlandish after all.

Eventually he calmed slightly, his lips softening as he pulled back to allow me to catch my breath. "Taylor…" he breathed, his eyes all but dancing with glee.

"Hmm…" I hummed, a new sense of belonging thrumming in my veins, along with something much more urgent. "Well, that wasn't exactly how I expected to start this…" I laughed breathlessly.

"Start what?" Jake murmured distractedly, tracing my face with his eyes.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It wouldn't do to get ahead of myself now. “Well, _originally_ , I was wondering if marriage was open to negotiation… but I guess I kinda just blew that, huh?”

Jake frowned, the giddiness of our sudden engagement fading quickly into suspicion, as he pulled away further. “I already made the largest concession by far... I agreed to take ya life away 'gainst my better judgement. That oughtta entitle me to a few compromises on _your_ part, anyway.”

“No.” I shook my head, focusing on keeping my face composed; despite having lost my biggest bargaining chip. I couldn't even be mad at myself though, seeing as it still meant I would belong to Jake; and him to me, for all time. “That part’s a done deal. We’re not discussing my... renovations right now. I actually wanted to hammer out some _other_ details.”

He looked at me suspiciously. “What details d'ya got in mind exactly?”

I hesitated. “Let’s clarify your prerequisites first.”

“Ya know what I want.”

“Matrimony.” I drawled, grinning idiotically.

“Yeah.” He smiled a wide smile. “To start with.”

The shock spoiled my carefully giddy expression. “Wait, there’s more?”

“Well,” he said, and his face was calculating. “If ya my husband; what’s mine is _yours_... like tuition money. So there'd be no problem with Dartmouth.”

“Anything else? While you’re already being greedy?” I demanded, curling my arms around his neck as I grinned.

“I wouldn’t mind some time...”

“Oh no." I hissed, pulling away again. "No time. That’s a deal breaker right there.”

He sighed longingly. “Just a year or so?”

I shook my head, my lips set in a stubborn frown. “Move along to the next one, Top Gun.”

“'S it, I guess... 'less ya wanna talk cars...” He grinned widely when I grimaced, then took my hand and began playing with my fingers.

“I didn’t realize there was anythin' else ya wanted in life, 'sides bein' transformed into a monster yaself. I’m bloody curious.” His voice was low and soft. The slight edge would have been hard to detect if I hadn’t known it so well.

I paused, staring at his hand on mine. I still didn’t know how to begin. I felt his eyes watching me and I was afraid to look up. The blood began to burn in my face.

His cool fingers brushed my cheek. “Ya blushin'?” he asked in surprise. I kept my eyes down.

“Please, Taylor, the suspense is killin' me here...”

I bit my lip.

“ _Taylor_.” His tone reproached me now, reminded me that it was hard for him when I kept my thoughts to myself.

“Well, I’m a little worried... about after,” I admitted, finally looking at him.

I felt his body tense, but his voice was gentle and velvet. “What's got ya worried?”

“All of you just seem so convinced that the only thing I’m going to be interested in, _afterward_ , is slaughtering everyone in town,” I confessed, while he winced at my choice of words. “And I’m afraid I’ll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won’t be _me_ anymore... and that I won’t... I won’t _want_ you the same way I do now.”

“Taylor, that part don’t last forever,” he assured me.

He was missing my point.

“Jake,” I said, nervous, staring at my bracelet on my wrist. “There’s something that I want to do... _before_ I’m not human anymore.”

He waited for me to continue. I didn’t. My face was all hot.

“Whatever ya want,” he encouraged, anxious and completely clueless.

“Do you _promise_?” I muttered, knowing my attempt to trap him with his words was not going to work, but unable to resist.

“'Course,” he said. I looked up to see that his eyes were earnest and confused. “Tell me what ya want, an' ya can have it.”

I couldn’t believe how awkward and idiotic I felt. I was too innocent; which was, of course, central to the discussion. I didn’t have the faintest idea how to be seductive. I would just have to settle for flushed and self-conscious.

“You,” I mumbled almost incoherently.

“I’m _yours_ , Boy Scout.” He smiled, still oblivious, trying to hold my gaze as I looked away again.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his neck again, leaning closer to kiss him slowly.

He kissed me back, bewildered but willing. His lips were gentle against mine, and I could tell his mind was elsewhere; trying to figure out what was on my mind. I decided he needed a hint.

My hands were slightly shaky as I unlocked my arms from around his neck. My fingers slid down his neck to the collar of his jacket. The trembling didn’t help as I tried to hurry to undo the zip before he stopped me.

His lips froze, and I could almost hear the click in his head as he put together my words and my actions.

He pushed me away at once, his face heavily disapproving.

“Don't be a _dumbass_ , Taylor.”

“You promised! Whatever I wanted...” I reminded him without hope.

“We ain't havin' this discussion.” He glared at me while he refastened the two buttons I’d managed to open.

My teeth clamped together.

“I say we _are_ ,” I growled. I moved my hands to the shirt I'd put on after my shower; and yanked open the top button.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides.

“I say we _ain't_ ,” he said flatly.

We glowered at each other.

“You _wanted_ to know,” I pointed out.

“I thought it'd be somethin' remotely possible.”

“So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing you want, like getting married and bribing to get me into Dartmouth, a new car _and_ more time... but I’m not allowed to even _discuss_ what I—”

While I was ranting, he pulled my hands together to restrain them in just one of his, and put his other hand over my mouth.

“ _No_.” His face was hard.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. And, as the anger began to fade, I felt something else.

It took me a minute to recognise why I was staring down again, the blush returning; why my stomach felt uneasy, why there was too much moisture in my eyes, why I suddenly wanted to run from the room.

Rejection washed through me, instinctive and strong.

I knew it was irrational. He’d been very clear on other occasions that my safety was the only factor. Yet I’d never made myself quite so vulnerable before. I scowled at the comforter and tried to banish the reflex reaction that told me I was unwanted and unwantable.

Jake sighed. The hand over my mouth moved under my chin, and he pulled my face up until I had to look at him.

“What now?”

“ _Nothing_.” I mumbled, fidgeting as I tried to look away and crawl out of his lap.

He scrutinised my face for a long moment while I tried unsuccessfully to twist away from his gaze. His brow furrowed, and then his expression became horrified.

“Did I hurt ya feelin's?” he asked, shocked.

“ _No_.” I lied.

So quickly that I wasn’t even sure how it happened, I was in his arms, my face cradled between his shoulder and his hand, while his thumb stroked reassuringly against my cheek.

“Ya _know..._ why I gotta say no,” he murmured. “Ya _know_ that I want ya, too.”

“Do you?” I whispered, my voice full of doubt.

“Of course I do, ya dumbass, gorgeous… oversensitive idiot.” He laughed once, and then his voice was bleak. “Don’t everyone? I feel like there’s a line behind me, jockeyin' for the position, waitin' for me to cock shit up enough... ya too desirable for ya own damn good.”

“Who’s being a dumbass now?” I doubted if awkward, self-conscious, and inept added up to desirable in anyone’s book.

“Do I gotta send a petition 'round to get ya to believe? Ya want me to tell ya what names'd be at the top of the list? Ya know a few of 'em, but some might surprise ya.”

I shook my head against his chest, grimacing. “You’re just trying to distract me." I said. "You don't want me. Not…” I murmured, swallowing heavily. “ _Not_ the way I want you."

"Oh, for—" Jake scowled as he shifted me from his lap, taking my hand and pressing it over the firm swell within his jeans. "Ya bloody well believe me now?" He grumbled, releasing my hand gently as he looked away in embarrassment.

I curled my hand to my chest, biting my lip as I tried to imagine how different he'd feel without the obstruction of clothing. Feeling him, having him insist he wanted me too, it eased the bitter sting of rejection. It helped me think rationally… and to foolishly want to try again. "Let’s... get back to the subject.” I whispered.

He sighed.

“Tell me if I have anything wrong.” I tried to sound detached. “Your demands are marriage, paying my tuition, more time… _and_ you wouldn’t mind if my vehicle went a little faster.” I raised my eyebrows. “Did I get everything? That’s a _hefty_ list.”

“Only the first is a demand; and ya already accepted.” He seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face. “The others are merely... requests.”

“And my lone, solitary little demand is—”

“Demand?” he interrupted, suddenly serious again.

“Yes, _demand_.”

His eyes narrowed.

“Getting married is a big deal for me." I protested weakly. "I want to make sure I get something in return.”

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. “ _No_ ,” he murmured silkily. “It ain't possible now. Later, when ya less breakable. Be _patient_ , Taylor.”

I tried to keep my voice firm and reasonable. “But that’s the problem. It won’t be the _same_ when I’m less breakable. _I_ won’t be the same! I don’t know _who_ I’ll be then.”

“Ya still gonna be Taylor,” he promised.

I frowned. “If I’m so far gone that I’d want to kill Scott; that I’d drink Diego’s blood or Cameron’s if I got the chance, _how_ can that be true?”

“It'll pass. And I doubt ya’ll wanna drink Pinky's blood, even if he _does_ start smellin' better...” He pretended to shudder at the thought. “Even as a newborn, ya'll have better taste'n that.”

I ignored his attempt to sidetrack me. “But that will always be what I want most, won’t it?” I challenged. “Blood, blood, and more blood!”

“The fact ya still alive is proof that ain't true,” he pointed out.

“A century later,” I reminded him. “What I meant was _physically_ , though. Intellectually, I know I’ll be able to be myself... after a while. But just purely physically; I will always be thirsty, more than anything else.”

He didn’t answer.

“So I _will_ be different,” I concluded unopposed. “Because right now, physically, there’s _nothing_ I want more than _you_ . More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But _physically_...” I twisted my head to kiss the palm of his hand.

He took a deep breath. I was surprised that it sounded a little unsteady.

“Taylor, I could kill ya,” he whispered.

“I don’t think you could.”

Jake’s eyes tightened. He lifted his hand from my face and reached quickly behind himself for something I couldn’t see. There was a muffled snapping sound, and the bed quivered beneath us.

Something dark was in his hand; he held it up for my curious examination. It was a metal flower, one of the roses that adorned the wrought iron posts and canopy of his bed frame. His hand closed for a brief second, his fingers contracting gently, and then it opened again.

Without a word, he offered me the crushed, uneven lump of black metal. It was a cast of the inside of his hand, like a piece of play dough squeezed in a child’s fist. A half-second passed, and the shape crumbled into black sand in his palm.

I rolled my eyes. “That’s not what I meant. I already know how strong you are. You didn’t have to break the furniture.” I grumbled.

“What _did_ ya mean then?” he asked in a dark voice, tossing the handful of iron sand to the corner of the room; it hit the wall with a sound like rain.

His eyes were intent on my face as I struggled to explain.

“Obviously not that you aren’t physically able hurt me, if you wanted to... more that, you don’t _want_ to hurt me... so much so that I don’t think that you ever could.”

He started shaking his head before I was done.

“It don't work like that, Taylor.”

“ _Pfft_ ,” I scoffed. “You have no more idea what you’re talking about than I do.”

“Exactly. D'ya really think I'd ever take that kind of risk with ya?”

I stared into his eyes for a long minute. There was no sign of compromise, no hint of indecision in them.

“Please,” I finally whispered, almost hopeless. “It’s _all_ I want. Please.” I closed my eyes in defeat, waiting for the quick and final no.

But he didn’t answer immediately. I hesitated in disbelief, stunned to hear that his breathing was uneven again.

I opened my eyes, and his face was torn.

“Please?” I whispered again, my heartbeat picking up speed. My words tumbled out as I rushed to take advantage of the sudden uncertainty in his eyes. “You don’t have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn’t work out right, well, then that’s that. Just let us try... only try. And I’ll give you what you want,” I promised rashly. “I’ll marry you, I already promised... I’ll let you pay for Dartmouth too, and I won’t complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just… please, Jake, _please_. ”

His icy arms tightened around me, and his lips were at my ear; his cool breath made me shiver. “This ain't bloody fair... _so_ much shit I’ve wanted to give ya; and _this_ is what ya decide to damn well demand. D'ya have _any_ idea how _painful_ it is, tryin' to refuse ya when ya pleadin' with me this way?”

“Then don’t refuse,” I suggested breathlessly.

He didn’t respond.

“ _Please_ ,” I tried again.

“Taylor...” He shook his head slowly, but it didn’t feel like a denial as his face, his lips, moved back and forth across my throat. It felt more like surrender. My heart, racing already, spluttered frantically.

Again, I took what advantage I could. When his face turned toward mine with the slow movement of his indecision, I twisted quickly in his arms till my lips reached his. His hands seized my face, and I thought he was going to push me away again.

I was wrong.

His mouth was not gentle; there was a brand-new edge of conflict and desperation in the way his lips moved. I locked my arms around his neck, and, to my suddenly overheated skin, his body felt colder than ever. I trembled, but it was not from the chill.

He didn’t stop kissing me. I was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then his lips did not leave my skin, they just moved to my throat. The thrill of victory was a strange high; it made me feel powerful. Brave. My hands weren’t unsteady now; I got through with the buttons on his shirt this time easily, and my fingers traced the perfect planes of his icy chest. He was too beautiful. 

I pulled his mouth back to mine, and he seemed just as eager as I was. One of his hands still cupped my face, his other arm was tight around my waist, straining me closer to him. It made it slightly more difficult as I tried to reach the front of my shirt, but not impossible.

Cold iron fetters locked around my wrists, and pulled my hands above my head, which was suddenly on a pillow.

His lips were at my ear again. “Taylor,” he murmured, his voice warm and velvet. “Can't ya _please_ stop tryin' to take ya damn clothes off?”

“Do you want to do that part?” I asked, confused.

“Not tonight,” he answered softly. His lips were slower now against my cheek and jaw, all the urgency gone.

“Jake, don’t—” I started to argue.

“I ain't sayin' no,” he reassured me. “I’m just sayin'... not tonight. ”

I thought about that while my breathing slowed.

“Give me _one_ good reason why tonight is not as good as _any_ other night.” I was still breathless; it made the frustration in my voice less impressive.

“I weren’t born yesterday.” He chuckled in my ear. “Ya just promised to marry me 'fore ya do any changin', but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that ya ain’t gonna go runnin' off to Mike in the mornin'? I am, clearly; much less reluctant to give ya what ya want right now.... Therefore, _you_ first.”

I exhaled with a loud huff. “I have to marry you _first_?” I asked in disbelief.

“That’s the deal; take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?”

His arms wrapped around me, and he began kissing me in a way that should be illegal. Too persuasive, it was duress, coercion. I tried to keep a clear head... and failed quickly and absolutely.

“I think that’s a really bad idea,” I gasped when he let me breathe.

“I ain't surprised ya feel that way.” He smirked. “Ya got a one-track mind.”

“How did this happen?” I grumbled. “I thought I was holding my own tonight! For once... and now, all of a sudden—”

“Ya engaged,” he finished.

“I was thinking more 'still a virgin.' I don't mind the engaged part so much… that's more an added bonus.” I countered, still frowning irritably. "But it's also damn annoying right now, too."

“Are ya gonna go back on ya word?” he demanded. He pulled away to read my face. His expression was entertained. 

He was having fun.

I glared at him, trying to ignore the way his smile made my heart react.

“Are ya?” he pressed.

“No. I’m not." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Could you let me up now?" I asked stiffly.

Jake raised a brow at the coolness of my tone, helping me sit up beside him. I pressed my hand to his chest, when he made to follow me, and his eyes darkened suspiciously. "Taylor—"

"Shh, I'm not going back on my word… and I'm not pushing you to do anything you're not willing to do tonight." I said slowly, biting my lip as he slowly sank back onto the bed. " _But_ ," I said, reaching for his hands and slowly lifting them to the bed posts, folding his fingers around the rails; and then snapping handcuffs around both of his wrists. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up entirely."

Jake looked up at the cuffs curiously, raising a brow as he looked back at me. "Do I even wanna know where ya found 'em?" He asked distractedly.

"Son of the Chief of Police, remember?" I said smugly, trying to cover my nerves. 

"Ya _stole_ ya Pa's cuffs?" Jake laughed, his suspicion clearing beneath his amusement. "Ya know these can't hold me, Taylor…" he said gently, shaking his head.

"I know… but, I figured they could maybe be something a bit like training wheels." I said shyly, biting my lip as I hesitated, before leaning down to kiss Jake's chest softly. "You just… try not to break them, okay?" I whispered. "And if you… if you really aren't comfortable, then I'll stop. But at least then, I won’t feel like such a total failure… and I'll have one thing ticked off my list for tonight."

"Ya made a list?" Jake laughed, his voice wavering with indecision. "Remind me never to leave ya on ya own 'gain… ya get way too devious." He huffed, sighing as my lips drifted over his stomach.

"Hmm… I can probably deal with you not leaving me on my own." I teased, peeking up to flash him a shy grin, my face burning as I shuffled backwards.

"When the hell did ya even come up with all this?" Jake demanded, no doubt trying to distract himself from my tongue flicking into his naval.

"In the shower." I replied easily. No need to tell him about Jordan's advice helping me think up the idea to drive back home while Scott was out and steal his old cuffs from his closet.

"Heh, no more bloody showerin' alone, neither…" Jake hissed, his hips rolling up from the bed as I kissed his hard skin; just above his jeans.

The silence was deafening as I flicked my eyes up to his, my hand hovering over his fly as I waited for him to deny me. Jake's eyes were clouded by indecision, his lip pulled between his teeth in a rare show of helplessness; uncertain whether to let me satisfy my desire or push me away.

When he made no move to do either, I lowered my hand, rubbing carefully at his hidden anatomy. "Aw, hell-" Jake groaned, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back to the pillow, his hips rising; thrusting into my warm hand.

I couldn't help my immediate rush of nervous desire, but I pressed my lips to his skin again, as I flicked the button of his jeans open and slowly lowered the zip. It was the longest, most tortuous sound I'd ever heard.

I was trembling as I lifted myself to sit beside him, my eyes on his as they peeled open. I leaned down to kiss him softly, a silent thanks; for allowing me this much, at least. He sighed softly as I paused, glancing at my hand as it slid into the front of his open jeans, before returning my eyes to his.

"Taylor…" he moaned softly, and my heart leapt into my throat at the soft awe in his voice. That I was giving him pleasure was undeniable, and my stupid body wanted to cry at that fact. Instead I leaned in and kissed him again, my lips gentle against his as my hand slid along the hard length of him.

With his pleasure came a confidence I'd not experienced before. Looking at his face now, his clear eyes half lidded and his lips parted as his breath quickened; it was hard to associate myself with the earlier rejection I'd felt. That Jake wanted me was suddenly irrefutable; he just _really_ couldn't stand the thought of hurting me. I'd known this already of course, but even so, it was like I was understanding it for the first time.

I kissed him again, before sitting back on my heels, my eyes flicking up to his face as my hands slid to his hips. I gripped the fabric of his jeans tightly in both hands, waiting with bated breath. Jake swallowed heavily, hesitating only a brief second, before lifting his hips and allowing me to shimmy the material down to his knees.

It was my turn to swallow heavily, my fingers trailing up his thighs as my eyes lowered slowly to Jake's erection. I was momentarily blindsided by the fact I couldn't really call it a hard-on, because Jake was hard all over; but I bit my lip and contained my semi hysterical giggle. I really didn't want him to stop me now.

My breath came unevenly, as I watched my own fingers drag through the sparse, sandy curls at the base of Jake's dick, before gliding up the shaft. Like the rest of him, it was hard and cold; but it pulsed beneath my fingers faintly nonetheless.

I lifted my eyes to Jake's, finding him watching my every reaction intently. "I love you…" I whispered, biting my lip as I wrapped my fingers around him tentatively.

Jake hissed, his eyes closing abruptly as I dragged my hand over him, stroking him as if I were afraid of breaking him. The irony of that, was not lost on me, but I shelved it for later.

I watched as a myriad of emotions passed over Jake's face. Wonder, awe, pleasure, guilt, disbelief; all in rapid succession, recycling endlessly. His chest hitched whenever his breath caught, his fingers gripping the rail hard enough to leave dents, but not yet enough to break them.

I bit my lip, shuffling backward and bracing myself on my palm as I kissed his stomach gently. "Fuck—" Jake cursed, his hips rocking up from the bed, thrusting himself deeper into my hand as I lowered my gaze. 

I watched as I squeezed gently, the added pressure surely nothing to him; and yet he choked like I'd just stolen the very air from his lungs, which was equally impossible.

"Jake…" I murmured, flicking my eyes up toward him briefly, before returning them to his dick, my hand pausing as I leaned closer and hesitated, before kissing the tip.

" _Fuck_! Taylor—!" Jake gasped, cursing loudly as I slowly kissed along the shaft, uncurling and moving my fingers as necessary so I could always reach his hard skin. He panted heavily as I licked at a vein, humming as my own body went into overdrive; determined to ignore it. 

I wasn't exactly sure how to do what I wanted, there weren't exactly classes you could take at Berry College about how to give good head, although it wouldn't have surprised me if there were some out there somewhere. I also had no doubts with regard to just how useless I’d be, but this was exactly what I wanted, wasn't it? Or part of it, at least.

To be human, and experience this level of _intimacy_ , as a human. I took a deep breath and hummed softly as I kissed the head of Jake's cock again, this time lingering and slowly dragging my tongue over the slit at the tip.

Jake was growling as he gripped the bed, his eyes locked onto me, burning liquid cyan when I peeked up at him.

It was awkward, trying to work out how much to part my lips, how far to try and sink around him. Watching porn could only be so helpful; the guys in those videos were cock sucking pros, after all. I was less than a novice in comparison.

His eyes were molten, urgency hiding in their depths as I tried to curl my tongue against him, a quiet hum escaping me as I slid my lips half an inch further; not daring to over reach and end up a gagging mess. I was horny, not an idiot.

I had barely half of him in my mouth, but the bed was beginning to groan beneath Jake's hands as he growled with the effort to restrain himself. I stroked the base of the shaft with my hand as I tried to suck, and ended up half gasping; jolting slightly in surprise when something bitter and salty spurted on my tongue.

I coughed, as another spurt hit the back of my throat, my face flaming with embarrassment when Jake's choked moan, became a hoarse and snorting chuckle.

I scowled, averting my eyes as I pulled away and wiped at a small smear of cum on my chin. Before I could even finish the gesture, his hands were gently nudging mine aside, a damp cloth in his hand. I blinked, glancing to where he stood beside the bed and grimaced as I swallowed the strangely textured substance.

His jeans were already refastened, as if I'd never touched him. 

I looked away, biting my lip as I made to roll off the bed. Before I got halfway, I was laying down, his arms around me as he held me close and touched his forehead to mine. "Ya know, I don't think I met anyone half so damn temptin' as ya are…" he murmured, his breathing still not even at least, I was pleased to note.

"Oh?" I asked, flicking the collar of his shirt distractedly.

"Ya makin' it damn hard to stick to any goddamn decision I make." He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "I can't even begin to explain… that 's—"

"Awful?" I snorted, sniffing and scowling down at his shirt as he paused.

"Taylor," he sighed at last, his expression torn between pained and amused when I peeked at him. "Ya really think from that result, that I ain't just seen fireworks?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation when I didn't answer. "Boy Scout, ya quite literally jus' blew my mind… what the hell're ya sulkin' 'bout?" He demanded.

I swallowed thickly, not able to explain my tangled feelings even to myself. I shrugged and smoothed his shirt collar down, biting my lip as I peeked at him uncertainly. "Not… _entirely_ awful then?" I mumbled.

"Jesus, fuckin'—" Jake huffed, sighing as he took my face between his hands and waited until I reluctantly met his gaze. "Ya a goddamn dumbass, and I bloody well love ya, Taylor…" he said, holding up a wrist to show the broken cuff chain. "An' I only barely hung on long enough…" he said, shaking his head as he shuffled closer. "I'm gonna have to get some replacement cuffs for ya Pa, 'fore he finds his're missin'..."

I sniffed, biting my lip as I hid my face against his chest. "You don't have to worry… they're an old pair. I don't think he actually knows he still had them. I think I washed about six hundred cobwebs off them after I finally found them." I mumbled quickly, sniffing again as Jake fell silent and absorbed that.

"So, wait..." Jake said, prying my face from his chest and forcing me to meet his curious frown. "Ya mean to tell me it never mattered if I broke 'em?" He asked.

I shook my head, about to lower my eyes when I was surprised by Jake's lips on mine, rough and demanding as they had been earlier, though I knew he couldn't have changed his mind so quickly. Especially after my performance.

I gasped at Jake's hand curving over my hip, gliding to my ass and squeezing as he pulled me against him. "Jake!" I hissed, whining as I broke free and squeezed my eyes shut. "That's so unfair!" I complained, knowing he had no intention of going further.

"Ya right, 's beyond unfair…" Jake groused, squeezing my ass again as he slid his thigh between my legs. My heart began to race, all of its own as I instinctively rolled my hips against him and scrambled to grip his shoulders. "Ya just did that for me, and I can't… reciprocate."

I blinked, staring at him in disbelief as my face slowly warmed and then burned. "I… I didn't think... I didn't _expect—_ " I stammered, whimpering when Jake's hands squeezed my ass and encouraged me to rock myself against him again.

"I figured as much from ya damn sulkin'," Jake snorted quietly, his gaze tormented as he flicked them down to where he could obviously tell my blood had gathered. "Taylor," he said thickly, looking back up at me pleadingly. "I _can't—_ "

I pressed my finger to his lips. "Do you still promise me..?" I whispered, biting my lip as my heart fluttered wildly in the base of my throat. "That we'll just… _try_ , after we're married?" I asked, as Jake tensed, his eyes glancing to the broken cuffs still hanging from his wrists.

"I—" he began, looking back up at me as I rolled my hips over his thigh again slowly, biting my lip to contain a soft moan as I furrowed my brow pleadingly. "Aw, godammit, yes; alright, I bloody promise, bu—" it was my lips which silenced him this time.

Jake groaned in defeat, as my body sung with relief. I was wanted, just as much as _I_ wanted him. It wasn't what I planned, but it was something. I let myself breathe a sigh of relief, the sound quickly growing to a small moan as I rolled myself against his thigh again.

"Taylor, ya pushin' ya damn luck _way_ too far here…" Jake murmured as his lips moved to my throat and lingered there.

I hummed distractedly, too focused on how hot I felt, especially; my dick, as I humped Jake's thigh. "Do you... want me to stop..?" I mumbled, whimpering as I throbbed with need.

Jake only groaned in reply.

My breath quickened, my heart banging like a damn drum as I trailed my hands over his chest, down to my jeans. "Jake…" I bit my lip, uncertain again as I hesitated.

"Godammit, Taylor," Jake murmured, his cold lips trailing across my burning throat to my ear, his stubble tickling my flushed skin. "I ain't as strong as ya seem to think…" he warned, his breath dizzying as it drifted across my shoulder. "I'm tryin' here, I already promised ya, didn't I? Ya killin' me here, babe… I can't resist ya forever, ya know?" He complained weakly, forcing himself back from my skin to meet my conflicted gaze.

"I'm not asking you to… to do _that_ , tonight. Not anymore." I murmured, ignoring my embarrassment as I rolled my hips against his thigh. "But, I want to… I mean, I—" I shuddered, a low whine escaping me as I bit my lip. "You don't have to do anything… but, just, _stay_. _Watch._ Please..?" I whispered, my eyes pleading with his silently.

"Taylor," he swallowed thickly, his voice strained despite the hint of excitement in his gaze. "Ya playin' with bloody fire, Boy Scout… I ain't sure how much more of this I can stand without—"

I chuckled breathlessly, my lips grazing his softly. "I just… I need this." I whispered, as something in Jake's eyes twisted, unable to deny me any further at the confession. "Well, I need so much more, but… I'll wait for the rest. _Just_ 'til we're married…" I murmured, grinning when his clear eyes flashed with a barely repressed smugness.

With my fingers shaking so much, it was hard to free the button of my jeans, my breath rushing from me as I glanced down to watch myself lower my zipper slowly. Jake's eyes were locked on my hands when I looked back up, his body tensed as he held his breath; his clear eyes intense as the clear summer sky in, well; anywhere but Cedar Cove.

I licked my lips and rolled my jeans down my hips, watching him as he watched me; my heart in my throat and running a marathon. He choked on a strained groan; when he saw I was commando beneath. I hadn't wanted to leave anything to chance.

My breath caught at the intensity in his expression as he watched my hand curl around myself. My entire body felt like he’d lit explosive in it; each one detonating as I dragged my hand over myself slowly. Jake swallowed heavily, his hands curled into iron claws over my ass, holding me tight against him. 

This was hardly the first time I’d touched myself. Being twenty one, gay and human; I knew my way around what I liked to do to myself. But now, with Jake’s eyes practically devouring me in a way nobody else ever had; that nobody else ever _would_ … I wasn’t entirely sure what the hell I wanted. 

Part of me wanted to rush; to get my embarrassing first attempts at sexual interaction over and done with, never to be spoken of again.

But another part, and I really suspected that was the larger part of me; wanted to make this last. To burn this experience into my memory and never let it go. To remember the intensity of Jake’s eyes watching me stroke myself slowly, every time I touched myself in the future too. Mortal and immortal alike.

Of course, as soon as I thought this, I felt the tight coil springing shut like a mousetrap. I wasn’t ready for it to end. Not without… just one more experience.

My free hand was shaking as I trailed it over my hip to his hand, my fingers caressing his hand and encouraging it to move. I lifted it to my lips, moaning softly as I kissed his palm; my heart thudding an erratic beat as I stroked myself as slowly as I was able to stand, but still pulled myself ever closer to that high cliff.

I shuddered, my eyelashes fluttering against my cheek as I hesitated, before slowly pressing his hand down my chest. “Taylor—” he warned, his eyes rising to mine as his hand locked in place like a rock. I bit my lip, imagining the state I must present. With my face aflame, my heart racing like a damn rocket and my dick pulsing in my hand; I was likely a mess. Regardless, I forced my eyes to remain determined, locked onto his tormented gaze as I pressed insistently at his hand. 

At last, he swallowed heavily; and his hand slowly moved lower. I exhaled a shaky sigh, my gut coiling tight with anticipation. My breathing came in uneven gasps and pant, my body straining towards him as I positioned his hand before me, curving his fingers carefully and then gently urging him closer.

After a final tug of my own hand, I covered Jake’s hand with my own and pulled his hand to cover me. Euphoria cascaded through me as his cold skin met my hot, hard shaft. “ _Oh—”_ I gasped a low moan, my breath catching as I closed my eyes and fell from the cliff.

" _Fuck—_ " Jake’s curse was muffled beneath the rush of blood in my ears, my dick throbbing and pulsing as bliss turned my thoughts to static.

I wasn’t entirely certain if my heart actually stopped at one point, but then I felt it resume again; thudding heavily against my chest as it heaved, my eyelids peeling open as the waves of heat began to recede. I was only vaguely aware of Jake cleaning and redressing me carefully, unable to be certain if I was seeing things clearly when I thought I saw him lick his fingers slowly. I closed my eyes and shuddered.

When I opened them again, Jake’s eyes were blazing before me. “Ya goddamn tease.” Jake hissed, before his lips collided with mine softly. “How the hell am I s’posed to resist ya now, after seein’ ya look all blissed out like that?” He demanded, his hand still cupping me as I parted my lips and moaned quietly into his kiss. “How the fuck am I s’posed to wait ‘til we’re damn well married, after hearin’ ya all bloody euphoric like that?”

I was too dazed to reply, even when his lips began to trail eagerly over my jaw. “Ya nothin’ a damn demon, from the deepest pits of hell; come to torment me an’ tempt me at every turn…” he complained, as I finally gathered my wits enough to snort at his idiotic babbling.

“Ya just ‘bout ruined every ounce of self control I ever had...” He pulled away with a scowl, though from the excitement dancing in his eyes, I knew he was far from serious in his reproach. "Ya bloody happy now?”

My smile was probably blinding… and dumb. I could feel the goofy pull of my lips, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. “Hmm… sounds good to me, yeah.”

Jake groaned again.

I laughed quietly, biting my lip shyly. “Aren’t _you_ happy at all?”

He kissed me again before in answer; and kept going until my heart was racing again, my skin regaining its excited flush.

“Look, Jake,” I murmured, my voice nervous, when he paused to kiss the palm of my hand. “I um, I’m sorry… if I pushed too far.” I said uneasily, thinking back on my actions over the evening. “I uh, I didn’t mean to _coerce_ you…”

“Yeah, ya did.” Jake snorted, rolling his eyes. “But I gotta admit, I ain’t really half so mad as I should be at ya damn coercion skills.” He snickered. “I’m suddenly real eager to get married.”

“Wanna skip the hiking thing tomorrow and drive me to Vegas, instead?” I offered.

“‘S temptin’,” he murmured against the inside of my wrist.

“Jake…” I murmured, running my hand through his hair gently. “We’re completely alone, right now… how often does that happen? and you’ve provided this very large and comfortable bed… _and_ you’ve proven just now, that you can manage to not hurt me—”

“Jesus, ya really are one-track minded.” Jake laughed, kissing my fingers individually. “Not tonight,” he said again.

I shook my head, and laughed glumly. “You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama; twirling my moustache while I try to steal some poor innocent’s virtue.”

His eyes were wary as they flashed across my face, then he quickly ducked down to press his lips my collarbone.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” The short laugh that escaped me was more shocked than amused. “You’re trying to protect your virtue!” I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the giggle that followed. The words were so... old-fashioned.

“No, dumbass,” he muttered against my shoulder. “I’m tryin’ to protect _yours_. And ya makin’ it bloody difficult.”

“Of all the stupid—”

“Let me ask ya somethin’,” he interrupted quickly. “We had this discussion ‘fore, but humor me. How many people in here gotta soul? A shot at heaven, or whatever comes next?”

“Two,” I answered immediately, my voice fierce.

“Alright. Maybe ‘s true.” He said, sighing as he curled around me. “Now, there’s a buncha opinions ‘bout this, but the majority seem to think there’s some rules that have gotta be followed.”

“Vampire rules aren’t enough for you?” I complained, pretending not to hear the whine in my tone. “You want to worry about the _human_ ones now, too?”

“Can’t hurt.” He shrugged. “Just in case.”

I glared at him through narrowed eyes.

“‘Course, it ‘s probably too late for me, even if ya right ‘bout my soul.” He said, snickering as I blushed under his gaze. “‘Specially after I let ya-”

“Shut up… that doesn’t count.” I argued petulantly.

“No killin’ ‘s a pretty common factor in most religions. And I killed a _lotta_ people, Taylor.”

“Only the bad ones.”

He shrugged. “Maybe that counts, maybe it don’t. But _you_ ain’t killed anyone-”

“That _you_ know about,” I muttered.

He smiled, but otherwise ignored the interruption. “And I’m gonna do my best to keep ya outta temptation’s way.”

“Okay. But we weren’t fighting over committing murder,” I reminded him.

“Same principle applies; only difference is that I hadn’t realised just how persuasive ya able to be… I’ll have to be on my guard more ‘round ya, now.” He snorted fondly, before he sighed and gazed at me in exasperation. “Can’t I jus’ leave _one_ rule intact?”

“One?”

“Ya know that I stole, lied, coveted... my, _limited_ virtue’s all I got left.” He grinned crookedly.

“I lie all the time.”

“Yeah, but ya so bloody shit at it that it don’t really count. Nobody believes ya.”

“I really hope you’re wrong about that; because otherwise Scott is about to burst through the door with a loaded gun.”

“Scott’s happier when he pretends to swallow ya stories. He’d rather lie to himself’n look too close.” He grinned at me. “He figures he’s just lucky it weren’t ya brother came to stay with him.”

I chose to ignore his taunt about my brother. I still hadn’t forgiven him for earwigging on my call with Michael. “But what did you ever covet?” I asked doubtfully, shaking my head in confusion. “You have everything.”

“I coveted _you,_ ya bloody idiot.” His smile darkened. “I had no right to want ya; but I reached out and took ya anyway. Now look what’s become of ya! Tryin’ to seduce a vampire.” He shook his head in mock horror, before his lips twisted into a small frown. “Very damn near succeedin’ actually.” He admitted with less amusement.

“You can covet what’s already yours,” I informed him. “Besides, I thought it was my virtue you were worried about.”

“It is. If ’s too late for me... Well, I’ll be damned, no pun intended, if I’ll let ‘em keep _you_ out, too.”

“You can’t make me go somewhere you won’t be,” I vowed, scowling as I shoved his chest playfully. “That’s _my_ definition of hell. Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let’s never die, okay?”

“Sounds simple enough. Why didn’t I think of that?”

He smiled at me until I gave up with a pout. “So that’s it… you won’t sleep with me until after we’re married.”

“Technically, I can’t never sleep with ya.”

I rolled my eyes. “So mature, Jake.”

“But, other than that, yeah, ya right.”

“I think you have an ulterior motive.”

His eyes widened innocently. “Another one?”

“You know this will speed things up,” I accused.

He tried not to smile. “There is only one thing I want to speed up, and the rest can wait forever... but for that, it’s true, your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realise you were serious…” I murmured, biting my lip guiltily as he grimaced at me. “I’m sorry, but you have to admit; I’m not exactly marriage material.” I explained myself weakly.

Jake rolled his eyes. “It don’t gotta be a big production. I don’t need any fanfare. Ya don’t gotta tell ya Ma, or anythin’...” He said, as I frowned thoughtfully. What did I want for a wedding? So long as I had Jake, I wasn’t sure I needed anything else. “If ya were really serious, we’ll go to Vegas, some chapel with a drive-through window. Just so long’s ‘s official; ya belong to me… and _no one_ else.” The possessive tone in his voice made me shiver.

“ _That_ couldn’t be any more official than it already is,” I grumbled petulantly. 

I lay quiet for a moment, debating what I really wanted. I knew Quinn would be disappointed if Jake and I just ran off without telling anyone, but then, I didn’t want to have to deal with Scott’s temper tantrum when I told him I was engaged. I didn’t want to deal with Julia’s inevitable fury. I didn’t want to deal with Jordan’s… well, I just didn’t really want to think about Jordan right now.

“We’ll see ‘bout that.” He smiled complacently, pausing as he allowed me a moment to decipher my thoughts. “So… d’ya want ya ring now?”

I had to swallow before I could speak. “You… got me a ring?”

He laughed at my expression. “‘Course.” He said smugly.

“Well, that was a little presumptuous of you.” I snarked, though I could tell I was grinning like a fool again. “What if I’d _really_ said no?”

“I’d keep askin’ ‘til ya damn well gave in.” He snorted, grinning back at me. 

“You’re unbelievable.” I laughed.

“D’ya want to see it?” he asked. His liquid cerulean eyes were suddenly shining with excitement.

“I’m not sure if its really appropriate right now…” I said, frowning as I thought of the battle looming on our imminent horizon. His eyes dimmed. “But, I _am_ kind of curious…”

“That’s all right,” he shrugged. “It can wait… I’ll get it on your finger soon enough.”

I sighed. “Show me my damn ring, Jake.”

He grinned, but shook his head. “No.”

I studied his expression for a long minute.

“Please?” I asked quietly, experimenting with my newly discovered weapon. I touched his face lightly with the tips of my fingers. “ _Please_ can I see it, Top Gun?”

His eyes narrowed. “ _You_ are the most dangerous creature I’ve ever bloody met,” he muttered. But he got up and moved with unconscious grace to kneel next to the small bedside table. He was back on the bed with me in an instant, sitting beside me with one arm around my shoulder. In his other hand was a little black box. He balanced it on my left knee.

“Go on an’ look, then,” he said brusquely.

It was harder than it should have been to pick up the inoffensive little box, but I was excited; my heart was fluttering for an entirely different reason no. I tried, and failed, to keep my hand from shaking as I tried to stop my heart from leaping out of my throat. The surface was smooth with black satin. I brushed my fingers over it, hesitating.

“You didn’t spend a _lot_ of money, did you? Lie to me, if you did.”

“I didn’t spend anythin’,” he assured me with a grin. “‘s just ‘nother hand-me-down. This is the ring my sister wore, when she was married.”

“Oh.” Surprise colored my voice. I pinched the lid between my thumb and forefinger, but didn’t open it.

“I s’pose ’s a little outdated.” His tone was playfully apologetic. “Old-fashioned, like me. I can get ya somethin’ more modern, if ya wan-?”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll take back my yes.” I snarked, throwing him a withering glare as he snickered and ducked his head. “I like old-fashioned things,” I mumbled as I hesitantly lifted the lid.

Nestled into the black satin, Rebecca McKenzie’s ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a large sapphire, set with slanting rows of tiny glittering round stones around it. The band was silver; delicate and narrow. The silver made a fragile web around the diamonds. I’d never seen anything like it.

Unthinkingly, I stroked the shimmering gems.

“It’s so gorgeous, ” I murmured to myself, surprised.

“D’ya like it?”

“It’s _beautiful,_ Jake...” I gasped, shaking my head. “I’m not sure I can… Jake are you sure you wanna give _this_ to _me_?” I asked, looking up at him with damp eyes.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “See if it fits.” He said, tipping his chin to the ring. “I gotta see how much it needs to be sized. Then you can take it off again, if ya want.”

“What if I don’t want to?” I demanded.

“Considerin’ it probably ain’t gonna fit ya right, ya ain’t likely to have a damn choice.” Jake laughed.

I pouted as I hesitantly reached for the ring, terrified of breaking it or dropping it; or something equally as disastrous. His long fingers beat me there. He took my left hand in his, and slid the ring into place on my third finger. He held my hand out, and we both examined the sapphire sparkling against my skin. It was as glorious as I imagined, having it there.

“A perfect fit,” he said indifferently. “Huh, ‘s surprisin’ but hey, saves me a trip to the jeweler’s.”

I could hear some strong emotions burning under the casual tone of his voice, and I stared up at his face. It was there in his eyes, too, visible despite the careful nonchalance of his expression.

“You like that, don’t you?” I asked, a smug grin growing on my face, as I fluttered my fingers at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Sure,” he said, still casual. “Looks good on ya.”

I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion that smouldered just under the surface. He gazed back, and the casual pretence suddenly slipped away. He was glowing; his angel’s face brilliant with joy and victory. He was so glorious that it knocked me breathless.

Before I could catch that breath, he was kissing me, his lips exultant. I was lightheaded when he moved his mouth to whisper in my ear; but his breathing was just as ragged as mine.

“ _Yes_ , I like it.” He hissed eagerly. “You got no idea.”

“I believe you.” I laughed, gasping a little. “Maybe I should have let you put this on you before making my demand.” I snorted as he smothered my cheek in scratchy kisses.

“Somethin’ tells me my restraint wouldn’t have held out ‘gainst ya if ya had, so I gotta admit; I’m glad ya didn’t.” He snickered.

“Damn, foiled again.” I laughed.

“D’ya mind if I do somethin’?” he asked eagerly, his arms tightening around me.

“Anything you want.” But he let me go and slid away. “Anything but _that_ ,” I complained.

He ignored me, taking my hand and pulling me off the bed, too. He stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders, face serious.

“Now, I wanna do this right.” He said breathlessly. “I know, I know; ya already agreed an’ all… but, jus’... don’t ruin it for me.”

“Oh...” I gasped as he slid down onto one knee, covering my mouth with my hand as I giggled, my heart racing and my eyes already blurring with tears.

I took a deep breath and held it, trying not to ruin his moment.

“Taylorence Frederick Lee?” He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his cerulean eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. “I promise to love ya forever; every single, goddamn day of forever an’ beyond. Will ya marry me?”

There were many things I wanted to say, some disgustingly gooey and romantic things than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself with those though, I squealed and launched myself at him. “Yes!”

"Heh, thanks,” he said simply. He swung me around once, then took my left hand and kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine.


	21. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And do we reach thr beginning of the end!   
> How has it fared so far? We hope you enjoy this still!
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Trials**

I hated to waste any part of the night in sleep, but that was inevitable. The sun was bright outside the window-wall when I woke, with small clouds scuttling too quickly across the sky. The wind rocked the treetops till the whole forest looked as if it was going to shake apart.

He left me alone to get dressed, and I thought that was ridiculous; given what we'd done the previous night… bit, I did appreciate the chance to think. 

Somehow, my plan for last night had gone slightly awry, and I needed to figure out just how I felt about that.

First off, my new engagement. I felt the smile tugging at my lips, just as I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I giggled quietly, biting my lip as I tried to keep from squealing. I lifted my hand and touched the sapphire ring carefully, my stupid eyes stinging with the severity of my joy.

Jake wanted me. _Me_ . For all eternity, and not just as his lover, but his _husband_ ; his _equal_ for all time. The thought made me dizzy, and I quickly realised I'd forgotten to breath. I force myself to take a deep breath, and to lower my hand; though I could still feel the silver band, like a glowing brand leading me to the future.

Jake and I were of a similar mind; it didn't have to be a big thing, a road trip to Vegas; once the fight with the newborns was over with. The ceremony probably wouldn’t take very long; but it wasn't like I was particularly bothered about that, was I? Well, regardless, I could handle it. 

Jake was what I wanted, everything else was just… immaterial beside him.

And then, when it was over; he’d have to fulfill his side of the bargain. I felt my stomach lurch, giddy with nerves despite the fact we hadn't set a specific date. We'd agreed that the newborns took priority; and hopefully, Jeanine with them. We wanted to make sure we would be able to celebrate with everyone afterwards.

My stomach twisted sharply. 

Or, that we could mourn with them. The thought was too painful to bear, so we hoped fervently for the former.

Once I was dressed, fed and generally ready for the day, I reluctantly took off my new ring. "I don't want to risk it being damaged or lost, Jake… not when it's so valuable; sentimentally." I was quick to clarify when he'd been about to protest. He seemed touched by my concern, and his kiss for my thoughtfulness was most definitely worth it.

Of course, in all of our bargaining and planning; it had been very stupid, not to think of Quinn.

The Darwin’s and Diego got home around noon. There was a new, businesslike feel to the atmosphere around them, and it pulled me back into the enormity of what was coming.

Quinn seemed to be in an unusually bad mood. I chalked it up to her frustration with feeling normal, because her first words to Jake were a complaint about working with the wolves.

“I _think_...” she made a face as she used the uncertain word, “that you’re going to want to pack for cold weather, Jake. I can’t see where you are exactly, because you’re taking off with that filthy, bullying mutt this afternoon. But the storm that’s coming seems particularly bad in that general area.”

Jake nodded.

“It’s going to snow on the mountains,” she warned him.

“Ooh, snow,” I giggled to myself, abruptly cheerful again. It was June, but damn; snow was always so pretty. Diego rolled his eyes and nudged me playfully.

“Wear a jacket,” Quinn told me. Her voice was unfriendly, and that surprised me. I tried to read her face, but she turned away. 

I looked at Jake, and he was smiling; whatever was bugging Quinn amused him. I tried to find answers in Diego, but he was laughing silently, and was next to no help.

Jake had more than enough camping gear to choose from, props in the human charade; the Darwin’s were good customers at the Mitchell's store. He grabbed a down sleeping bag, a small tent, and several packets of dehydrated food, grinning when I made a face at them; and stuffed them all in a backpack. He packed way more stuff than was necessary.

Quinn wandered into the garage while we were there, watching Jake’s preparations without a word.

He ignored her.

When he was done packing, Jake handed me his phone. “Why don’t ya call Gayle an' tell him we’ll be ready for him in a hour. He knows where to meet.” He said, snorting when I raised a brow questioningly. "I don't want him havin' ya damn number." He admitted.

Sean wasn’t home, but his mom Tricia promised to call around until she could find an available werewolf to pass the news to.

I relayed the message to Jake, and then hesitated before handing his phone back. "What ya thinkin'?" Jake asked curiously, as I bit my lip and debated.

"I'm thinking… Diego might not be very happy with me later." I said slowly, dialing a new number quickly, before I could change my mind.

Jake raised a brow as I shook my head, lowering my eyes to my lap guiltily as I waited. The call was answered after three rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ricardo…" I said, refusing to look at Jake when he snorted. "I just wanted to give you a heads up, in case you haven't been told but, Diego won't be in the main fight tomorrow. He's going to be staying with me, just in case."

Ricardo was quiet for a long pause, and I wondered if I'd done the right thing. "I was hoping he'd call before it all went down honestly," Ricardo finally sighed. "But, I'm not surprised he hasn't… I don't blame him for being mad, I don't blame either of you. Sean went way too far."

"Yeah he did." I agreed quietly.

"It was never my intent for him to use my beliefs against you both like that... I advised that he encourage you two to spend as much time together as possible, nothing more than that. I'm sorry, for what little that's probably worth." He said, and I smiled at the genuine apology.

"I know, Ricardo." I said, hesitating briefly before continuing. "I know, he's been thinking of you a lot… and, I think he's almost ready to talk it through with you. Maybe, after everything settles down again?" 

Ricardo drew a deep breath, and I could hear him swallow thickly. "I would like that." He said tightly. "Whenever he's ready… I understand." He said, coughing to clear the obvious emotion from his tone, before changing the subject. “Now; don’t you go worrying about Scott, Taylor,” Ricardo said with forced levity. “I’ve got my part of this under control.”

“Yeah, I know Scott will be fine.” I didn’t feel so confident about everyone else's safety, but I didn’t add that. "And I'll try to keep Diego out of trouble."

“I appreciate that.” Ricardo chuckled. “You're a good friend, Taylor.”

We tapered into an awkward silence, until I finally cleared my throat. “Have fun with Scott.”

“Good luck, Taylor,” he answered. “And... pass that along to the, er, Darwin’s for me.”

“I will,” I promised, surprised by the gesture.

As I gave the phone back to Jake, I saw that he and Quinn were having some kind of silent discussion. She was staring at him, pleading in her eyes. He was frowning back, unhappy with whatever she wanted.

“Ricardo said to tell you ‘good luck.’”

“That was generous of him,” Diego said from behind me.

"Uh," I turned guiltily, offering a weak smile. "He extends that to you too?"

Diego frowned at me a moment, and then he smiled and bumped my shoulder with his fist. "Thanks… I'm not there yet, but I think you're right… after this is over, I think I will be."

"Did you hear everything?" I asked.

"Most…" Diego admitted. "I uh, I heard he thought Sean went too far." He said.

"He was very humble." I replied, grinning as Diego and I tussled for a moment. "So… what are you two battling over, anyway?" I asked when we turned toward Jake and Quinn.

“Taylor, could I please speak to you alone?” Quinn asked swiftly.

“Ya 'bout to make this all way bigger'n it needs to be, Red,” Jake laughed. "It ain't gotta be—"

“This isn’t about _you_ , Jake,” she shot back.

He laughed. Something about her response was funny to him.

“It’s not,” Quinn insisted. “This is a very personal _..._ _sisterly_ thing.”

He frowned. Diego laughed.

“Let her talk to him,” he told him, moving to guide Jake out of the garage.

"Why do I get the feeling you're in on this?" I demanded, pouting at him. Though under my chagrin, I had to admit I was curious.

Jake laughed again, half angry, half amused; and strode out of the garage with Diego. I turned to Quinn, worried now that both Jake and Diego seemed to be in on what was bothering her, but she didn’t look at me. Her bad mood hadn’t passed yet. She went to sit on the hood of her Porsche, her face dejected. I followed, and leaned against the bumper beside her.

“Taylor?” Quinn asked in a sad voice, shifting over and curling up against my side. Her voice sounded so miserable that I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in comfort.

“What’s wrong, Beautiful?” I frowned, brushing some of her long red hair from her face, as she averted her eyes from mine.

“Don’t you love me?” she asked in that same sad tone.

“Of course I do. You know that.”

“Then why do I see you and Jake sneaking off to Vegas to get married without even _inviting_ me?”

“Oh,” I muttered, my cheeks turning pink. I could see that I had seriously hurt her feelings, and I hurried to defend myself. “You know how impatient I am Quinn... I mean, I didn't even realize his proposal was serious until last night…" I could see my defense was falling shy of it's mark, so I opted for another tactic. I blame shifted. "It was all Jake’s idea, anyway...”

“I don’t care whose idea it was. How could _you_ do this to me?" She pouted. "I expect that kind of thing from Jake, but not from you. I love you like you were my own brother.”

“To me, Quinn, you are my sister.”

“Words!” she growled, her lower lip jutting out so far I had to try not to laugh.

“Fine, we'll all go together. There won’t be much to see, but it will be nice to have you there.”

She was still grimacing.

“What?” I asked, wondering if I should offer her a special role. Could gay guys have a maid of honour? I was about to offer, when she spoke at last.

“How _much_ do you love me, Taylor?”

"More than I can ever say… but less than I love Jake." I answered immediately, and even she had to fight the twitch of her lips. “Why?”

She stared at me with pleading eyes, her long eyebrows slanting up in the middle and pulling together, her lips trembling at the corners. It was a heart-breaking expression.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” she whispered. “Please, Taylor, please; if you _really_ love me... Please let me do your wedding.”

“Aw, Quinn!” I sighed, pulling away and standing up. “No! Don’t do this to me… that's going to take _forever_ ; I'm an impatient, red blooded male… at the moment. I kinda had my heart set on something kind of, well, more immediate.”

“If you really, _truly_ love me, Taylor.”

I folded my arms across my chest. “That is so unfair. And Jake isn't even into all that… stuff.” I mumbled, waving my hand distractedly.

“I’ll bet Jake would like it better if you did this traditionally, though he’d never tell you that. And Grace... think what it would mean to her! Aleister has never been able to experience this sort of celebration either.” She pleaded.

I groaned. “Urgh, I’d rather face the newborns alone than face _you_ when you want something.”

“I’ll owe you for a decade.”

“You’d owe me for a century!”

Her eyes glowed. “Is that a yes?”

“No! I don't want to have to wait and organize all this!” I complained. "I want to be married by next bloody week if I can, you can't _seriously_ be asking me to wait?"

Quinn chose to ignore my impatience. “You won’t have to organize anything… you'll just have to show up, walk a few yards and then repeat after the minister.”

“Ugh! Ugh, _ugh!”_ I probably wouldn't have minded so much, except I'd already begun to imagine my virginity disappearing before the end of the week, and I was immensely frustrated that I was going to have to wait longer now.

“Please?” She started bouncing in place. “Please, please, please, please, _please_?”

“I’ll never, never _ever_ forgive you for this, Quinn.”

“Yay!” she squealed, clapping her hands together.

“That’s not a yes!”

“But it _will_ be,” she sang.

“Jake!” I yelled, stalking out of the garage. “I know you’re listening. Get over here.” Quinn was right behind me, still clapping.

“Thanks, Red,” Jake snickered, coming from behind me. I turned to pout at him, but his expression was so worried that I couldn’t speak my complaints. I threw my arms around him instead, hiding my face, just in case the angry moisture in my eyes made it look like I was crying.

“Vegas,” Jake promised in my ear.

“Not a chance,” Quinn gloated. “Taylor would never do that to me. You know, Jake, as a brother, you _are_ sometimes a disappointment.”

“Don’t be mean,” I grumbled at her. “He’s trying to make me happy, unlike _you_.”

“I’m trying to make you happy, too, Taylor. It’s just that I know better what will make you happy... in the long run. You’ll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but definitely someday.”

“I never thought I’d see the day where I’d be willing to take a bet against you, Quinn, but it has arrived.”

She laughed her silvery laugh. “So, are you going to show me the ring?”

My frustrated impatience mellowed as my heart sank, when she grabbed my left hand and then dropped it just as quickly.

“Huh. I saw him put it on you... Did I miss something?” she asked. She concentrated for half a second, furrowing her brow, before she answered her own questions. “No... wedding’s still on.”

“Taylor didn't wanna lose it or risk damagin' it,” Jake explained. 

“What’s one more diamond? Well, I guess the ring has lots of diamonds, but my point is that he’s already got one on—”

“ _Ahem_ , Quinn, we really oughtta be headin' out!” Jake cut her off suddenly. The way he glared at her... he looked like a vampire again. “We’re in a hurry.”

“I don’t understand. What’s that about diamonds?” I asked.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Quinn said. “Jake is right; you’d better get going. You’ve got to set a trap and make camp before the storm comes.” She frowned, and her expression was anxious, almost nervous. “Don’t forget your coat, Taylor. It seems... unseasonably cold.”

“Already got it,” Jake assured her.

“Have a nice night,” she told us in farewell.

It was twice as far to the clearing as usual; Jake took a long detour, making sure my scent would be nowhere near the trail Sean would hide later. He carried me in his arms, the bulky backpack in my usual spot.

He stopped at the farthest end of the clearing and set me on my feet.

“Alright. Just walk north for a ways, touchin' as much as ya can. Quinn's gimme a clear picture of their path, and it won’t take long for us to intersect it.”

“North?” I didn't realize I was supposed to pay attention as he carried me here, so I had no idea which way I was facing.

He smiled and pointed out the right direction.

I wandered into the woods, leaving the clear yellow light of the strangely sunny day in the clearing behind me. Maybe Quinn’s blurred sight would be wrong about the snow. Despite my love of cold things and the gorgeous white snow, I hoped so… we had enough problems without the weather trying to come at us too. Or come at me, anyway.

The sky was mostly clear, though the wind whipped furiously through the open spaces. In the trees it was calmer, but much too cold for June; even in a long-sleeved shirt with a thick sweater over the top, there were goose bumps on my arms. I walked slowly, trailing my fingers over anything close enough: the rough tree bark, the wet ferns, the moss-covered rocks.

Jake stayed with me, walking a parallel line about twenty yards away.

“Am I doing this right?” I called.

“Perfect.”

I had an idea. “Will this help?” I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair and caught a few loose strands. I draped them over the ferns.

“Yeah, it'll make the trail stronger." He sighed with exasperation. "But ya don’t gotta pull ya hair out, Boy Scout. It will be fine.”

“I’ve got a few extras I can spare.”

It was gloomy under the trees, and I wished I could walk closer to Jake and hold his hand.

I wedged another hair into a broken branch that cut through my path.

“You don’t gotta let Quinn have her way, ya know,” Jake said.

“Don’t worry about it, Jake.” I sighed. I had a sinking feeling that Quinn was going to get her way, mostly because she was totally unscrupulous when there was something she wanted, and also because I was a sucker for guilt trips. "Besides she is right in a way… it'll be nice to have people there. I'm just… ya know."

"Horny?" Jake snorted, though he wisely snapped his lips shut when I threw him a withering scowl.

"You don't need to be so crass about it." I sniffed, as Jake snorted again. "I might want to be with you but, I guess a month isn't so much more than a week."

“That ain't what I’m worried 'bout. I want this to be what _you_ want it to be; and more important _when_ ya want it.”

I repressed a sigh. He wouldn't listen even if I did tell him I was steadily growing more okay with it. I really was just impatient for him to keep his _other_ promise.

“Well, even if she does get her way, we can keep it small. Just us. Craigslist always wanted to get a clerical license off the 'net.” Jake promised.

I giggled. “That does sound fun.” It wouldn’t feel very official if Craig read the vows, which would kind of defy the point really. Plus, I’d have a hard time keeping a straight face.

“See,” he said with a smile. “We can make it work… still give ya a day with folk, but soon. So ya can get what ya really after.” He winked playfully as he said it, but he looked away too quickly for me to laugh.

I hoped he wasn't pre-guilting himself.

It took a while for me to reach the spot where the newborn army would be certain to cross my trail, but Jake never got impatient with my pace.

He had to lead a bit more on the way back, to keep me on the same path. It all looked so gorgeous to me, I kept drifting away to look at small flowers and animal nests.

We were almost to the clearing when I fell. I could see the wide opening ahead, and that’s probably why I got too nervous; locked into terrifying visions if losing one or some of my new family, and therefore forgot to watch my feet. I caught myself before my head bashed into the nearest tree, but a small branch snapped off under my left hand and gouged into my palm.

“Ouch!" I yelped, scowling down at my palm."Oh, joy...” I muttered.

“Ya alright?”

“I’m fine. Stay where you are... I’m bleeding. It will stop in a minute.”

He ignored me. He was right there before I could even finish.

“I gotta first aid kit,” he said, pulling off the backpack. “Heh, had a feelin' I'd need it.”

“It’s not bad. I can take care of it…" I protested, biting my lip as I watched him guiltily. "You don’t have to make yourself uncomfortable.”

“I ain't uncomfortable,” he said calmly. “Here... lemme clean it.”

“Wait a second, I just got another idea.” Without looking at the blood and breathing through my mouth, just in case my stomach might react, I pressed my hand against a rock within my reach.

“What the hell're ya doin' now?” Jake sighed.

“Kele will love this,” I muttered to myself. I started for the clearing again, pressing my palm against everything in my path. “I’ll bet this really gets them going.”

Jake groaned this time.

“Hold your breath,” I told him.

“I’m bloody fine." He grumbled. "I just think ya goin' overboard.”

“This is all I get to do. I want to do a good job.” I protested.

We broke through the last of the trees as I spoke. I let my injured hand graze across the ferns.

“Well, ya have,” Jake assured me. “The newborns'll be frantic, Kele'll be real impressed with ya dedication. Now let me treat ya goddamn hand; ya got the cut dirty.”

“Let me do it, please.”

He took my hand and smiled as he examined it. “This don’t bother me anymore.”

I watched him carefully as he cleaned the gash, looking for some sign of distress. He continued to breathe evenly in and out, the same small smile on his lips.

“Why not?” I finally asked as he smoothed a bandage across my palm.

He shrugged. “I got over it.”

“You... you got over it ? When? _How_?” I tried to remember the last time he’d held his breath around me.

All I could think of was my wretched birthday party last January.

Jake pursed his lips, seeming to search for the words. “I lived through twenty four hours… thinkin' ya were dead, Taylor. That changed the way I look at a lotta things.”

“Did it change the way I smell to you?”

“Not a chance." He laughed, before quickly sobering. "But... havin' experienced the way it feels, to _think_ I lost ya... my reactions've changed. My entire bein' shies away from anythin' that'd inspire that kinda pain 'gain.”

I didn’t know what to say to that.

He smiled at my expression. “I guess that folk'd call it an uh, educational experience.”

The wind tore through the clearing then, lashing my hair around my face and making me shiver.

“Alright,” he said, reaching into his pack again. “Ya done ya part.” He pulled out my heavy winter jacket and held it out for me to slide my arms in. “Now it’s outta our hands. So, let’s go campin'!”

I laughed at the forced enthusiasm in his voice.

He took my bandaged hand, the other was in worse shape, still in the brace; and started toward the other side of the clearing.

“Where are we meeting _Gayle_?” I asked, grimacing as I mimicked Jake's habit of using Sean's surname.

“There.” He gestured to the trees in front of us just as Sean stepped warily from their shadows. It shouldn’t have surprised me to see him human. I wasn’t sure why I’d been looking for the big black wolf.

Sean had his arms folded across his bare chest, a jacket clutched in one fist. His face was expressionless as he watched us.

Jake’s lips pulled down at the corners. “There's gotta be a better way of doin' this...”

“Too late now,” I muttered glumly.

He sighed.

“Hey,” I greeted him when we got closer.

“Hi, Taylor.”

“Gayle,” Jake said.

Sean ignored the pleasantry, all business. “Where do I take him?”

Jake pulled a map from a side pocket on the pack and offered it to him. Sean unfolded it.

“We’re here,” Jake said, reaching over to touch the right spot.

Sean recoiled from his hand automatically, and then steadied himself.

Jake pretended not to notice. “Ya takin' him up here,” Jake continued, tracing a serpentine pattern around the elevation lines on the paper. “'Bout nine miles.”

Sean nodded once.

“When ya 'bout a mile away, ya oughtta cross my path. That'll lead ya in. D'ya need the map?”

“No, thanks." Sean said tightly. "I know this area pretty well. I think I know where I’m going.” Sean seemed to have to work harder than Jake to keep the tone polite.

“I’ll take a longer route,” Jake said. “An' see ya in a coupla hours.” Jake stared at me unhappily. He didn’t like this part of the plan any more than I did.

“See you,” I mumbled reluctantly, lacing my fingers into his jacket and pulling him closer.

Jake sighed, shrugging out of it and hanging it around my shoulders. "Somethin' to keep me near ya." He whispered, brushing his lips gently against my cheek.

I wasn't prepared for that to be my only keepsake for our time apart, so I twisted my head with a whine of reproach and found his lips with my own. It was chaste but fierce, urgent but tentative. It was everything I feared in a kiss from Jake, and everything I loved in one.

With a sigh I reluctantly pulled back, watching sadly as Jake faded into the trees, heading in the opposite direction.

As soon as he was gone, Sean turned friendly.

“What’s up, Taylor?” he asked with a big grin.

I rolled my eyes. “S.S.D.D; I guess.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Bunch of filthy leeches trying to kill you. The usual.”

I frowned at his word choice, knowing it applied to my soon to be husband and his family; as well as the newborn army coming for me. “... the usual.” 

“Well,” he said as he shrugged into his jacket to free his arms. “Let’s get going.”

Making a face, I took a small step closer to him.

He bent down and swept his arm behind my knees, knocking them out from under me. His other arm caught me before my head hit the ground.

“Asshole,” I muttered.

Sean chuckled, already running through the trees. He kept a steady pace, a brisk jog that a fit human could keep up with across a level plane... if they weren’t burdened with a hundred-plus pounds as he was.

At first I was content to look around the forest, to watch it pass me by and just admire its beauty. But then I began to miss Jake, so I tried not to focus on it so much. Unfortunately, this only really left me one other thing to give my attention.

“You’ll get tired.” I said stiffly, referring to Sean’s rapid pace.

“Running doesn’t make me tired,” he said. His breathing was even, like the fixed tempo of a marathoner. “Besides, it will be colder soon. I hope he gets the camp set up before we get there.”

I tapped my finger against the thick padding of his parka. “I thought you guys didn’t get cold now.”

“We don’t. I brought this for you, just in case you weren’t prepared.” He looked at Jake's jacket, draped casually over my own, almost as if he were disappointed that I was. “I don’t like the way the weather feels. It’s making me edgy. Notice how we haven’t seen any animals?”

“Um,” what the hell was I supposed to say to that? I had no super senses. Yet. “Not really.” I managed.

“I guess you wouldn’t. Your senses are too dull.”

I let that pass, if only because I didn’t want to spend the whole damn trip arguing. “Quinn was worried about the storm, too.” Just because I didn’t want to argue, didn’t mean I wasn’t petty enough to resist making the odd jab when I could.

“It takes a lot to silence the forest this way. You picked a hell of a night for a camping trip.”

“Wasn’t entirely my idea.” I groused, scowling at him. “ _You_ sure as hell wouldn’t have been invited if it were.”

The pathless way he took began to climb more and more steeply, but it didn’t slow him down. He leapt easily from rock to rock, not seeming to need his hands at all. His perfect balance reminded me of a mountain goat.

“What’s with the bracelet?” he asked.

I looked down, and realized that the crystal heart was facing up on my wrist.

I shrugged guiltily. “A graduation present from Diego… he carved me a mini him.” I said, twisting the bracelet to reluctantly show Sean my tiny wolf. “The heart is from Jake. I haven’t had a chance to ask the others for a charm. Diego said I should have one from each of them, so they’re always close to me.”

He was quiet for a moment while he processed that, then he snorted. “The leech gives you a rock. Figures.”

A rock? I was suddenly reminded of Quinn’s unfinished sentence outside the garage. I stared at the bright white crystal and tried to remember what Quinn had been saying before... about diamonds. Could she have been trying to say he’s already got one on you? As in, I was already wearing one diamond from Jake? No, that was impossible. The heart would have to be five carats or something crazy like that! Jake wouldn’t put something so valuable on me when he knew how concerned I was about breaking things.

“So it’s been awhile since you came down to Hartfeld,” Sean said, interrupting my worrying conjectures.

“Oh gee, I wonder why.” I said scathingly. “What the hell do I need to visit for, anyway? Everything and everyone I want has been with me; all nice and snug under one roof, ever since the last time I came down.”

He grimaced. “I thought you were supposed to be forgiving, and I was the grudge-holder.”

I shrugged.

“Estela misses you.”

“She knows how to use a phone, right?”

“She wanted your help with something she wanted to try and cook.”

“My previous answer still applies.”

Sean glanced down at me, raising a brow as his lip twitched with amusement. “Been thinking about the last time you were in Hartfeld a lot, huh?”

“Nope.”

He laughed. “Either you’re lying, or you are the stubbornest person alive.”

“I don’t know about the second part, but I’m not lying.”

I didn’t like having this conversation at all, let alone under the present conditions; with his too-warm arms wrapped tightly around me and no way that I could escape. I wished I could take about a thousand steps back.

Sean sighed, his pace slowing slightly as his expression turned thoughtful. I half hoped that he would let the matter drop, but I already knew it was a naive hope.

“Just think about how it could be, Taylor,” he urged in a soft, voice. “You wouldn’t have to change anything for Diego. You know Scott would be happy if you picked him. He could protect you just as well as your bloodsucker could; maybe better. And Diego _would_ make you happy, Taylor. There’s so much he could give you that the leech can’t. I’ll bet that thing couldn’t even kiss you like that, because he would hurt you.” He explained, as I stared at him in disbelief. Did mine and Diego’s feelings not matter in this delusional relationship he imagined between Diego and I? “I would never, never hurt you, Taylor… I’m trying to help you, here!”

I held up my injured hand.

He sighed. “That wasn’t my fault. You should have known better.”

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “Sean, I can’t be happy without _him_.”

“You’ve never tried,” he disagreed. “When he left, you spent all your energy holding on to him. You could be happy if you let go. You could be happy with Diego.”

“I don’t want to be happy with _anyone_ but him,” I insisted, narrowing my eyes at him. “Let alone, with my best goddamn friend! What part of ‘we don’t feel that way for each other’ is too damn hard for you get through your thick skull?”

“You’ll never be able to be as sure of him as you are of Diego.” Sean said, as if I hadn’t even spoken. I groaned and tipped my head back; staring at the sky in resignation of a _long_ journey. “He left you once, he could do it again.”

“No, he _won’t_ ,” I said through my teeth. The pain of the memory bit into me like the lash of a whip. It made me want to hurt him back. “You made Diego leave me once,” I reminded him in a cold voice, thinking of the weeks he’d hidden from me, the words he’d said to me in the woods beside his home...

“That was for his own good, just as much as it was yours.” He argued hotly. “I told him not to tell you; because it wasn’t safe for you at the time, if you were together. But he never left. I used to let him run around your house at night, like _I_ do now. Just making sure you were okay.”

I wasn’t about to let him make me feel sympathetic to his reasoning now. He was a stubborn goddamn jackass, and I didn’t want to damn well be around him anymore.

“Shut up and get me to my damn tent.” I complained tightly.

He sighed, and started running at full speed again.

“Just think about it, Taylor.”

“No,” I said stubbornly. “I don’t need to.”

“You will. Tonight.” He pissed me off, sounding so confident.

“No, I really won’t.” I scoffed.

He grinned over at me. “You kissed him back, you know.”

I gasped, unthinkingly balling my hands up into fists, hissing when my broken hand reacted.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I did _not_.”

“I think it was pretty obvious at first there.”

“Obviously it fucking wasn’t... that was _not_ kissing back, that was me trying to get him the hell off of me, you idiot.” I snarled. “Because your stupid fucking order was _hurting_ him. Because he didn’t want it to happen just as much as I didn’t.”

He laughed a low, throaty laugh. “Touchy. Almost overly defensive, I would say.”

I took a deep breath. There was no point in arguing with him; he would twist anything I said. I concentrated on my hand, trying to stretch out my fingers, to ascertain which broken parts were offended by my previous action.

Sharp pains stabbed along my knuckles. I groaned.

“I’m really sorry about your hand,” Sean said, sounding almost sincere. “Next time you want to hit me, use a baseball bat or a crowbar, okay?”

“Don’t think I’ll forget that,” I muttered.

“Come on, Taylor; you have to see what I’m saying here, right?” Sean asked, frowning down at me. “A smart person looks at all sides of a decision.”

“I have,” I retorted.

“If you haven’t thought at all about our... er, conversation the last time you came to Hartfeld, then that’s not true.”

“That conversation isn’t relevant to my decision.” I snarked. 

“Some people will go to any lengths to delude themselves.” Sean sighed.

“I’ve noticed that werewolves in particular are prone to that mistake.” I hissed acidly. “Do you think it’s a genetic thing, or is it restrained specifically to _you_?”

“Does that mean that he’s a better kisser that Diego?” Sean asked, suddenly curious.

“I really couldn’t say, Sean. Jake is the only person I’ve ever _kissed_.”

“Besides Diego.”

“But I don’t count that as a kiss, Sean; seeing as neither of us were willing. I think of it more as an assault.”

“Ouch! That’s cold.”

I shrugged. I wasn’t going to take it back.

“I did apologize about that,” he reminded me.

“And I didn’t forgive you.” I said. “You can apologize the rest of your life, it doesn’t change the fact that you used force to make us both do something, neither of us wanted. You’re lucky Diego and I didn’t just tell the Darwin’s the treaty was over.”

“Diego wouldn’t do that.” Sean said, frowning down at me. “He’s one of us, he would never—”

“Diego is _nothing_ like you.” I snarled viciously, scowling at Sean darkly. “He respects others, he listens to people and he would _never_ pull the shit you have… besides which, he _isn’t_ one of you. Not anymore.” I added smugly, smirking at Sean’s sharp glance. “Diego chose to stop phasing; so he did. And now he has a future again… unlike _you_ and the rest of your pack.”

Sean muttered something unintelligible as he looked away. I didn’t think it sounded good.

It was quiet then for a while; there was just the sound of his measured breathing and the wind roaring high above us in the treetops. A cliff face rose sheer beside us, bare, rough gray stone. We followed the base as it curved upward out of the forest.

“I still think it’s pretty irresponsible,” Sean suddenly said.

“Whatever you’re talking about, you’re wrong.”

“Think about it, Taylor. According to you, you’ve kissed just one person; who isn’t even really a _person—”_

“Don’t push it, Gayle.” I warned lowly.

“—in your whole life, and you’re calling it quits?” Sean continued as if I hadn’t interrupted, looking down at me curiously. “How do you know that’s what you want? Shouldn’t you play the field a little?”

I kept my voice cool. “I know exactly what I want.”

“Then it couldn’t hurt to double check. Maybe you should try kissing someone else; just for comparison’s sake... since what happened the other day doesn’t count. You could kiss Tom, for example. He definitely won’t mind if you want to use him to experiment.”

My chest tightened with disgust. “You’re selling out the rest of your mutts now? Pushing Diego too far wasn’t enough, you’re trying to force them all on me now?” He was smiling at his joke, but I wasn’t taking any chances. “Don’t mess with me, Gayle. I swear I won’t stop him if he wants to break your jaw.”

“You’re in a bad mood today.”

“Oh gee, I wonder why?”

“Sometimes I think you like me better as a wolf.”

“Sometimes I do. It probably has something to do with the way you can’t talk. ”

He pursed his broad lips thoughtfully. “No, I don’t think that’s it. I think it’s easier for you to be near me when I’m not human, because you don’t have to face what I’m telling you and accept that there’s a part of you that agrees.”

My mouth fell open with a little popping sound. I snapped it shut at once, grinding my teeth together.

He heard that. His lips pulled tightly across his face in a triumphant smile. I took a slow breath before I spoke. “I’m pretty sure that just reaffirms that it’s because you can’t talk.”

He sighed. “Do you ever get tired of lying to yourself? You have to know how aware you are of Diego. Physically, I mean.”

“How could anyone not be aware of Diego physically?” I demanded. “He’s enormous! But, the difference is that _he_ isn’t a monster who refuses to respect anyone else’s personal space… unlike _you._ ”

“I make you nervous. But only when I’m human… because you know what I’m saying is true, somewhere deep down.” He said firmly.

I stared him down, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted to plant doubt, make me feel things I damn well _knew_ I didn’t feel; but he couldn’t just order me to. He was trying to be sneaky, and I was having none of it.

“It’s your face,” I reminded him.

He laughed loudly and shook his head. “I don’t really want to fight with your leech tonight, so I’ll let it go... I mean, any other night, sure. But we both have a job to do tomorrow, and I wouldn’t want to leave the leeches one short.”

The sudden, unexpected swell of shame distorted my expression.

“I know, I know,” he responded, not understanding. “You think he could take me.”

I couldn’t speak. I was leaving them one short. What if someone got hurt because I was so weak? But what if I was brave and Jake... I couldn’t even stand to think of it.

“What’s the matter with you, Taylor?” The joking bravado vanished from his face, revealing a new Sean underneath, like pulling a mask away. “If something I said upset you, well... I didn't mean to. I didn’t mean anything; hey, are you okay? Don’t cry...” he begged, seeming genuinely concerned about me for the first time, as opposed to whatever agenda he’d been running.

I tried to pull myself together. “I’m not going to cry.”

“What did I say?”

“It’s nothing you said. It’s just, well, it’s me. I did something... bad.” I said hesitantly, not wanting to confess my sins to such an asshole. “But I actually feel guilty when I do bad things, unlike—”

“Unlike me, yeah yeah, I got it.” He said, rolling his eyes. He looked down at me curiously, his brow pinched with confusion.

“Jake isn’t going to fight tomorrow,” I whispered the explanation. “I’m making him stay with me. I am... a huge coward.”

He frowned. “You think this isn’t going to work? That they’ll find you here? Do you know something I don’t know?”

“No, no. I’m not afraid of that. I just... I _can’t_ let him go. If he didn’t come back...” I shuddered, closing my eyes to escape the thought.

Sean was quiet.

I kept whispering, my eyes shut. “If anyone gets hurt, it will always be my fault. And even if no one does... I was horrible. I had to be, to convince him to stay with me. He won’t hold it against me, of course, but I’ll always know what I’m capable of.” I felt just a tiny bit better, getting this off my chest. Even if I had to confess it to Sean bloody Gayle.

He snorted. My eyes opened slowly, and I was sad to see that the hard mask was back.

“I can’t believe he let you talk him out of going. Diego wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

I rolled my eyes. “That’s funny, because he’s staying with me too.”

Sean’s steps faltered briefly, before he continued nimbly across the rocks. “He is, huh?”

“Don’t go getting any ideas.” I warned. “He’s a part of _my_ goddamn family, and if you so much as _think_ an order in his general direction, I won’t hesitate to tell Jake to break your stupid face.”

He wrinkled his nose, and then changed the subject. “We’re not far now, I can smell him.”

I sighed in relief.

He misinterpreted my meaning. “I’d happily slow down, Taylor, but you’re going to want to be under shelter before that hits.”

We both looked up at the sky.

A solid wall of purple-black cloud was racing in from the west, blackening the forest beneath it as it came.

“Wow,” I muttered. “You should probably hurry, Sean. The sooner we get there; the sooner you can _leave_.”

Just then, the wind shook more fiercely through the trees around us, and it felt like it was blowing straight off a glacier. The sharp sound of wood cracking echoed off the mountain. Though the light was vanishing as the grisly cloud covered the sky, I could still see the little white specks that fluttered past us.

Sean stepped up the pace, keeping his eyes on the ground now as he flat out sprinted. I curled reluctantly against his chest, recoiling from the unwelcome drop in temperature.

It was only minutes later that he dashed around to the lee side of the stony peak and we could see the little tent nestled up against the sheltering face. More flurries were falling around us, but the wind was too fierce to let them settle anywhere.

“Taylor!” Jake called out in acute relief. We’d caught him in the middle of pacing back and forth across the little open space.

He flashed to my side, his eyes flashing gold as he practically blurred, he moved so damn swiftly. Sean cringed, and then set me on my feet. Jake ignored his reaction and swept me in a tight hug.

“Thanks,” Jake said over my head. His tone was unmistakably sincere. “That ‘s quicker’n I expected, an’ I ‘ppreciate it.”

I twisted to see Sean’s response.

Sean merely shrugged, all the friendliness wiped clean from his face. “Get him inside. This is going to be bad; my hair’s standing up on my scalp. Is that tent secure?”

“All but damn well welded it to the rock.”

“Good.”

Sean looked up at the sky; now black with the storm, sprinkled with the swirling bits of snow. His nostrils flared.

“I’m going to change,” he said. “I want to know what’s going on back home. I’ll hang around for awhile—” He hung his jacket on a low, stubby branch, and walked toward the murky forest, only to be brought up short by another voice.

“Don’t bother.” Diego called, his voice hard. I turned to see him standing beside the tent, his expression blank as he stood rigidly, with his arms folded over his chest. “We’ve got everything sorted. We’re grateful for your help… but you’re not needed here anymore. We’ll be waiting for Miles in the morning.” He said, standing firmly as Sean locked his jaw and turned without a word, disappearing into the forest; chased by the sound of ripping cloth.


	22. A Song of Ice and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go go go   
> On a roll roll roll
> 
> Choo choo - hop on the rollercoaster folks <3  
> Please let us know your thoughts :)
> 
> x Our love to you all

**A Song of Ice and Fire**

The wind shook the tent again, and I shook with it.

The temperature was dropping. I could feel it through the down bag, through my jacket and Jake’s jacket. I was fully dressed, my hiking boots still laced into place. It didn’t make any difference. How could it be _so_ goddamn cold?

How could it _keep_ getting colder? It had to bottom out sometime, didn’t it?

“W-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?” I forced the words through my rattling teeth.

“‘Round two,” Jake answered.

Jake sat as far from me as possible in the cramped space, afraid to even breathe on me when I was already so cold. It was too dark to see his face, but his voice was wild with worry, indecision, and frustration.

“Maybe..”

“No!” I pleaded, already anticipating his protests. “I’m f-f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-really. I don’t w-w-w-want to g-go outside.”

He’d tried to talk me into making a run for it a dozen times already, but I was terrified of leaving my shelter. If it was this cold in here, protected from the raging wind, I could imagine how bad it would be if we were running through it.

And it would waste all our efforts this afternoon. Would we have enough time to reset ourselves when the storm was over? What if it didn’t end? It made no sense to move now. I could shiver my way through one night.

I was worried that the trail I had laid would be lost, but he promised that it would still be plain to the coming monsters.

“What can I _do_ , Boy Scout?” he almost begged.

I just shook my head.

Out in the snow, Diego was running a check along Jake’s trail in; merging it with his own.

“T-t-tell him t-t-to g-g-go ho-ome,” I ordered, yet again.

“He’s just worried 'bout ya,” Jake said, shaking his head and sighing quietly. “He’s gonna be fine. His body’s equipped to deal with this kinda shit.”

“H-h-h-h-h-h-” I wanted to say that he should still leave, but I couldn’t get it past my teeth. I nearly bit my tongue off trying. At least Diego _did_ seem to be well equipped for the snow, better even than the others in his pack with his thicker, longer, shaggy black fur. I wondered why that was.

“Whaddaya want me to _do_?” Jake pleaded with me, too anxious to be entirely polite anymore. “I hate seein’ ya suffer like this an’ not bein’ able to do nothin’... why don’t I go find a space heater or somethin’ from the house..?”

“I’m ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay,” I protested. Judging from Jake’s groan, I hadn’t convinced him. The wind rocked the tent roughly, and I shuddered in harmony with it.

Jake scowled.

“Well, ya won’t let me help ya,” he muttered. “So, let’s see if ya let ya ‘lil buddy talk some sense into ya,” he said more loudly.

“I am pretty adept at beating sense into my stubborn bestie in there,” Diego answered, his voice startling me. “Go and fetch a space heater,” he laughed. “Honestly, why the hell didn’t you just damn well _call_ me?”

I heard the sound of the zipper around the tent door pulling swiftly down.

Diego slid through the smallest opening he could manage, while the arctic air flowed in around him, a few flecks of snow falling to the floor of the tent. I shivered so hard it was a convulsion.

“Thanks, Pinky...” Jake murmured, as Diego zipped the tent door shut. “Just… please, get him warm, before the idiot damn well freezes through.”

My eyes were adjusted enough to see shapes, Diego was carrying the parka that Sean had left hanging on a tree next to the tent.

I tried to ask what they were talking about, but all that came out of my mouth was, “W-w-w-w-w-w,” as the shivering made me stutter uncontrollably.

“As much as I know we all hate it, the parka might be useful for tomorrow; he’s too cold to warm it up by himself at the moment, though. It’s frozen solid.” He dropped it by the door. “You said he needed a space heater, and here I am.” Diego held his arms as wide as the tent allowed. As usual, ever since he’d started running around as a wolf, he’d only thrown on the bare essentials just a pair of jeans, no shirt, no shoes.

“D-D-D-Diego, you’ll f-f-f-freez-z-z-ze,” I tried to complain.

“Not me,” he said cheerfully. “I run at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. I’ll have you sweating in no time.”

Jake snorted, but Diego didn’t even look at him. Instead, he crawled to my side and started unzipping my sleeping bag.

I glanced at Jake uncertainly, but he just rolled his eyes at the worries which must have been written on my face. “Don’t be an idiot, Taylor. He’s gonna warm ya up.”

“ Dude, you better not be thinking stupid shit again,” Diego sighed at me.

“He spent some time alone with Gayle, there’s no tellin’ what he was tryin’ to put in his head...” Jake explained darkly. “Regardless though, yeah, he’s bein’ a dumbass.” He added, shaking his head idly.

“D-d-d-don’t-” I pleaded, though what for, I couldn’t have even told myself. I wasn't sure why I was being so weird about it; I knew there was nothing but my survival on anyone's mind. So why was I being such a reject about it? Because of Sean's insinuations?

At that moment, another tremor rocked through me; and I stopped trying to figure my own idiocy out. It felt like my teeth were going to shatter, they were slamming together so hard.

Diego chuckled, seeming to sense my in-coherency. “Scoot over, Taylor,” he said, zipping the sleeping bag open farther.

I stared at him in disbelief. If I weren’t so utterly frozen, I would have blushed.

“N-n-n-n-n,” I tried to protest.

“Don’t be stupid,” he said, exasperated. “Don’t you _like_ having ten toes?” He crammed his body into the nonexistent space, forcing the zipper up behind himself.

And then I couldn’t object; I didn’t want to anymore. He was so warm. His arms constricted around me, holding me snugly against his bare chest. The heat was irresistible, like air after being underwater for too long. He cringed when I pressed my icy fingers eagerly against his skin.

“Jeez, you’re _freezing_ , Taylor,” he complained.

“S-s-s-s-sorry,” I stuttered.

“Try to relax,” he suggested as another shiver rippled through me violently. “You’ll be warm in a minute. Of course, you’d warm up faster if you took your clothes off.”

Jake growled playfully.

“That’s just a simple fact,” Diego laughed. “Survival one-oh-one.”

“C-c-cut it out, Diego,” I whined, though my body refused to even try to pull away from him. My sense of humour had dropped along with the temperature. Maybe Jake was right, and Sean’s taunts were bothering me more than I’d anticipated. “N-n-n-nobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes.”

“Don’t worry about Jake,” Diego snickered. “He’s just jealous.”

“‘Course I am.” Jake’s scoffed, his voice a musical murmur in the darkness. “Ya don’t got the foggiest how much I wish I could do what ya doin’ for him, Pinky.”

“Those are the breaks,” Diego said lightly, but then his tone sobered. “At least you know he wishes I was you.”

“Hmm,” Jake agreed, his tone turning teasing as Diego’s turned serious. “‘Bout as much as ya wish he were Mike.”

The shuddering slowed, became bearable while they bickered playfully.

“There,” Diego said, pleased. “Feeling better?”

I was finally able to speak clearly. “Yes.”

“Your lips are still blue,” he frowned. “Teasing aside… I’m not about to warm those up for you, dude.” He said, the hint of laughter bubbling beneath his tone. 

Now that I wasn’t entirely frozen through, I could appreciate the humour in his teasing a little more. Perhaps in my frozen state, I’d allowed Sean’s taunts to get through to me after all. Now that I was warm again, I found it much easier to dismiss the bullshit he’d tried to make me believe. “Sorry… I guess the cold made me act all stupid.” I mumbled tiredly, abruptly exhausted now that my shivering had stopped.

Jake sighed heavily. I couldn’t be sure, but I was certainly suspicious that I heard the words, ‘ya always actin’ bloody stupid,’ beneath his breath.

“Behave yourself,” I muttered, pressing my face against Diego’s shoulder as I looked over and smiled at him weakly. Diego flinched again when my cold skin touched his, and I mumbled a vague apology; only to rudely be told to shut up by both Jake and Diego.

It was already warm and snug inside the sleeping bag. Diego’s body heat seemed to radiate from every side; maybe because there was so _much_ of him. I kicked my boots off, and pushed my toes against his legs. He jumped slightly, and then leaned his head down to press his hot cheek against my numb ear.

I noticed that Diego’s skin had a woodsy, musky scent; it fit the setting, here in the middle of the forest. It was comforting. I wondered if the Darwin’s and the Taino weren’t just playing up that whole odor issue because of their prejudices. Everyone smelled just fine and dandy to me.

I also wondered if it was weird that I was thinking about my best friends scent. I blamed Sean again, along with the cold scrambling my brain.

The storm howled like an animal attacking the tent, but it didn’t worry me now. Diego was out of the cold, and so was I. Plus, I was simply too exhausted to worry about anything; tired from just staying awake so late, and aching from the muscle spasms. My body relaxed slowly as I thawed, piece by frozen piece, and then turned limp.

“Diego?” I mumbled sleepily. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” he chuckled.

“Back when you still phased… why are you so much furrier than your friends? You don’t have to answer if I’m being rude.” I didn’t know the rules for etiquette as they applied to werewolf culture.

“Because my hair is longer,” he said, amused; my question hadn’t offended him, at least. He shook his head so that his unkempt hair, grown out to his chin now, tickled my cheek.

“Oh.” I was surprised, but it made sense. So that was why they’d all cropped their hair in the beginning, when they joined the pack. “Then why don’t you cut it? Do you like to be shaggy?”

Diego made an annoyed sound. “Sean made us cut it after the first transformation… you have no idea how awkward it can be, having hair that long as a wolf. I was growing my hair out because I missed long hair, yeah, but also just because… I wanted to.”

“Oh.” I felt awkward. “Okay.”

Diego snorted at me.

“Mike sure thinks ya look good with it that length.” Jake snickered, barely repressing his laughter when Diego grew even warmer briefly. 

“Hey, shut up, _Grandpa._ ” Diego complained, though there was no real heat to his scolding, more of a playful warning. They were quiet for a long pause, before Jake began to laugh.

“Yeah, he really does.” He snickered, as I felt Diego grin against my ear. I realised too late that Diego had asked something in his head, and had thus cut me out of the conversation. I made a wild guess he was confirming Jake's story about Mike liking his hair, but it still made me sulky.

“Rude...” I mumbled, even though I didn’t really have anything else to say. Jake and Diego both chuckled at my behaviour, unrepentant in their teasing.

As silence grew between them and lengthened, my eyelids drooped and then closed; my breathing grew slower, more even.

“That’s right, dude, go to sleep,” Diego whispered.

I sighed, content, already half-unconscious.

“Miles 's here,” Jake muttered to Diego.

“Perfect. Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your idiot for you.”

Jake snickered but didn’t answer. I groaned groggily. “Stop it,” I muttered, petulant and sleepy. Why were they both being so mean to me? I was certain I hadn’t done anything to deserve their teasing.

It was quiet then, inside at least. Outside, the wind shrieked insanely through the trees. The shimmying of the tent made it hard to sleep. The poles would suddenly jerk and quiver, pulling me back from the edge of unconsciousness each time I was close to slipping under. I felt so bad for the wolf, no, the _boy_ that was stuck outside in the snow.

My mind wandered as I waited for sleep to find me. This warm little space made me think of the early days with Diego, and I remembered how it used to be when he was my replacement sun, the warmth that made my empty life liveable. It had been a while since I’d thought of Diego that way, but here he was, warming me again.

“Pinky!” Jake hissed. “Jesus!”

“What?” Diego whispered back, his tone surprised.

“D’ya think ya could _attempt_ to control ya damn thoughts?” Jake’s low whisper was furious.

“No one said you had to listen,” Diego muttered, defiant, yet still embarrassed. “Get out of my head.”

“I wish I _could_. You have no idea how loud ya ‘lil fantasies are. It’s like ya shoutin’ ‘em at me.” Jake complained. “I don’t wanna see Mike like that in there…”

“I’ll try to keep it down,” Diego whispered, his tone somewhere between sarcastic and embarrassed.

I was too far gone to tell them to stop being jerks and talking about interesting stuff when I wasn’t coherent enough to enjoy it and tease them about it. The conversation had taken on a dreamlike quality to me, and I wasn’t sure I was really awake.

“Sure, I ain't got nothin' 'gainst tellin' ya stuff… 's long's 's my stuff to tell.” Jake said after a moment, answering a question I hadn’t heard.

“But… would you be honest?”

“Ya can but ask an' see.” Jake teased, his tone made me wonder if I was missing out on a joke.

“Well, you see inside everyone's head... let me see inside yours tonight, it’s only fair,” Diego said.

“Ya head's fulla questions, Pinky. Which d'ya want me to answer?”

“... do you think Sean is ever going to let this imprint thing go?” Diego asked quietly.

Jake was silent for a long pause, and when he did speak again, he was no longer amused. “I dunno…" he admitted. "But judgin' how Taylor's been all outta sorts tonight, I'm guessin' not.”

“You can't see, in his head?” Diego whispered. “I thought Taylor was the only one you couldn't read..?”

“He's a sneaky bastard. He's been hidin' his thoughts 'round me, probably knowin' I'd smack him one for anythin' he thought 'bout either one of ya.” Jake said; he seemed determined to answer honestly. He was quiet for a moment, and then he snorted with exasperated amusement. “Pfft, don't be a dumbass, ' bad enough havin' Taylor be an idiot. 'Course we do.”

"Oh…" Diego's voice was shy, his body warmer than ever.

They were both still for a minute.

“Naw, ain't like that,” Jake murmured in response to Diego’s thoughts. “Ain't anythin' to do with Mike, or ya 'lil whatever ya got goin' on with him. 'S just 'cause we care 'bout ya. Not as Taylor's B.F.F; but as _you_. So far 's we're concerned, ya one of us… ya just stink.”

Diego laughed quietly. “I appreciate it… well, the nice stuff; not the dig about me stinking, 'cause that's all on you guys.” He said, his chest rumbling against me with his laughter.

"Hey, least our stench ain't stoppin' ya wanna gnaw on Mike's bone," Jake snickered.

"I… well, mine can't be so bad if he wants to _give_ me his uh, bone…" Diego countered lamely, as Jake laughed quietly.

“Aye, ya ain't so bad as ya used to be...” Jake agreed in a mild tone. "Still pretty damn bad, but better'n the pack."

Diego was petulant. “I don't think they smell bad.”

Jake didn’t answer.

Diego sighed. “But… I guess it's been awhile since I saw them all.”

“D'ya miss 'em?” Jake asked quietly, and I could practically hear the frown in his tone. "I know Taylor worries ya do, like the thing with ya Pa 'fore we left…"

"A little, sometimes." Diego admitted, though he didn't sound very bothered. "But I think I found something better." He said slowly, taking his time to choose his words or organise his thoughts. I couldn't tell which. "I was forced into the pack, ordered to accept it, to stay away from Taylor; it wasn't safe, blah blah blah…" he sighed. "This… _Mike_ … I chose that, for me. So, even though I wish I could talk to the others sometimes, maybe explain myself… I wouldn't want to go back. Not now."

Jake was quiet for a long moment. I couldn't tell if Diego were saying more in his head, or if Jake were just thinking to himself. I wanted to whine that they include me too, but I was too out of it. "Heh," Jake finally huffed. "Ya gonna make Mike's whole damn century, if ya tell him that."

Diego mumbled something under his breath, and Jake laughed. I was very put out that my dream was being so damn mean by always excluding me.

“Does it bother you?" Diego asked suddenly. I wasn't sure how long had passed. "Do you wish you could see what he’s thinking, too?”

“Yeah, I damn well do… maybe I'd have a easier time of it, tryin' to keep his ass outta trouble then." Jake growled, as my heart fluttered at his tone. "But also… no." He sighed reluctantly. "He likes it better this way, an' even though it drives me bloody nuts, I’d rather he's happy.”

The wind ripped around the tent, shaking it like an earthquake. Diego’s arms tightened around me protectively.

“Thanks,” Jake whispered quietly. 

"Eh?" Diego half yelped in surprise, seeming surprised by Jake's sudden confession of gratitude.

“I'm glad he still has ya, Diego.” Jake explained. "An' not just 'cause ya savin' all his toes, right now." He chuckled.

“You mean that?”

“'Course I do, ya great dolt" I could almost hear Jake roll his eyes. "Didn't ya hear nothin' I said earlier?”

Diego’s whisper was suddenly uncertain. "Well yeah, but I mean....” he took a deep breath, his chest rising against me. "I didn't think, I mean, you weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of him coming to Hartfeld to see me. I mean, I wasn't always certain either, but I thought—"

Jake sighed as if in pain. "The pair of ya're bloody dumbasses." He grumbled. “If I could go grey, I would've just from meetin' an' worryin' 'bout _him_ , let alone all of _your_ idiocy'n all.” He sighed again. "Dunno how the hell I'm s'posed to deal with ya both _an'_ Mike in future."

“You have more patience than we do.” Diego laughed softly

“I damn well oughtta." He groused. "I gotta hundred years to learn it…" I was sure I hear him shaking his head. "A hundred years of waitin'... for _him_. ” He sighed wistfully.

"Urgh, I wish I had a bucket right now." Diego feigned gagging sounds. "That was so gross." He snorted at the soft sound of a thwack. I hoped vaguely, that Jake hadn't hurt him too badly. “So... at what point did you decide you didn't hate me?”

"I ain't never hated ya, ya tool." Jake groaned, as if pained by their conversation. "I just couldn't trust Gayle not to push ya to do somethin' 'gainst ya will." He explained. “When I saw how much I was hurtin' him though, makin' him sneak 'round to try'n see ya 'cause I was bein' a stubborn prick..." He said slowly. "It ain't usually that difficult to control. I can smother the... _less civilized_ feelin's I got for the rest of ya pack fairly easy most of the time... Sometimes I think he sees through me, but I tell for sure.” Jake sighed again, as Diego lay quiet and still against me. "I never had a problem with _you_ , Diego. But once Gayle started flingin' out those orders, I couldn't take the risk. If he changed his mind while Taylor was with ya; if the order became 'kill,' well… the pair of ya would've been devastated. An' then it would've been treaty over. I would've slaughtered the lotta 'em myself. An' then I would've asked ya to kill me'n all." He said, I whined softly in the back of my throat, and the tent fell silent for a time.

“I want to say that I think you were just being overcautious...” Diego murmured later. I had no idea how long, but they obviously thought I was asleep again. "I'd like to think I could have fought it… that I could have resisted, like I did with the kiss thing. But then, after Taylor got too close—" he fell silent abruptly, as both he and Jake hissed in a sharp breath. "I hate it… that sense of helplessness." Diego whispered.

Jake didn’t answer right away. “Dumbass still blames himself,” he finally huffed quietly. “I knew he was safe with ya, Diego… I knew ya'd never hurt him by choice.”

Diego sighed. “But there was a chance it wouldn't be my choice.”

“Exactly.” It sounded like Jake was smiling.

“You think you know everything,” Diego grumbled playfully.

“I dunno the future,” Jake said, his voice suddenly unsure.

There was a long pause.

“Jake..?" Diego was hesitant now, uncertain if his questioning was welcome. "If I asked you, how Mike felt about me... would you tell me?” Diego asked.

“I dunno that either."

“You don't know what he feels, or you don't know if you'd tell me?” Diego demanded petulantly.

"I dunno what he feels… not, _entirely."_ Jake said slowly. 

“Why not?” Diego’s tone was still petulant.

"Ya know I _try_ to keep outta folk's heads. Sometimes 's harder'n others," he said pointedly. "But usually I manage… that, an' Mike can be damn careful with his thoughts sometimes."

"Oh." Diego mumbled, his embarrassment clear as he warmed further against me.

Jake cleared his throat. “Why d'ya wanna know?” He asked.

Diego hesitated for a second, and then sighed. “I… was thinking that I—”

“Urgh, I don't wanna see _that_.” Jake complained. 

Diego pressed his face into the sleeping bag to muffle his laughter. “Exactly,” he eventually agreed.

"I swear, Taylor an' _you_ ; ya cut from the same damn cloth. Dammit, I wish I never asked." He sighed. "... an' from what I _have_ seen… he'd definitely be interested. 'S long's he knows ya doin' it for the right reasons." He said slowly, before they lapsed into an awkward silence.

What a strange dream this was. I wondered if it was the relentless wind that made me imagine all the whispering. Only the wind was screaming rather than whispering...

“What is it like? Losing him?” Diego blurted after a quiet moment, and there was no hint of humour in his suddenly hoarse voice. “When you thought that you’d lost him forever? How did you... cope?”

“'S real difficult for me to talk 'bout.”

"I'm sorry… for my part in it and, for asking." Diego said quietly. 

Jake sighed. “There're two times… I thought I lost him.” Jake spoke each word just a little slower than normal. “The first time, when I thought I could leave him, that 's... _almost_ bearable. 'Cause I thought he'd forget me an' it'd be like I hadn’t touched his life. All 'em week, I were able to stay 'way, to keep my promise that I wouldn’t interfere 'gain. It 's gettin' close though." Jake drew in an oddly shaky breath, and pressed on determinedly. "I was fightin', but I knew I weren’t gonna win; I would've come back... just to check on him. That’s what I would've told myself, anyway. And if I’d found him somethin' close to happy... I like to think I could've gone 'way 'gain." He said, pausing when a strange grumbling sound erupted from somewhere. "As ya can see, he don't believe that anymore'n I do." He snorted quietly, his cool hand brushing my cheek briefly.

I realised the grumbling was me, protesting his leaving me again.

Jake sighed. “But he weren’t happy. An' I would've stayed. Ya know 's how he convinced me to stay with him tomorrow, 'course. Ya know already, how he's been feelin' needlessly guilty 'bout it too." Jake explained quietly. "That he reminded me of what it did to him when I left... what it still does to him when I leave, though he tries to hide it usually. He feels shit for bringin' it up like he did, but he’s right. I ain't never gonna be able to make up for that, but I ain't never gonna stop tryin' anyway.”

Diego didn’t respond for a moment, listening to the storm or digesting what he’d heard, I didn’t know which.

“And the other time; when you thought he was dead?” Diego whispered roughly.

“Yeah.” Jake answered a different question. “It'll probably feel like that to 'em, won’t it? The way they see us, they might not be able to see him as Taylor anymore. But that’s who he’ll be.” He said fondly, his fingers tickling my hair. "An' it don't mean they'll hate ya, just 'cause ya don't agree with 'em."

Diego paused again. “That’s not what I asked.” He finally grumbled.

Jake’s voice came back fast and hard. “I can’t tell ya how it felt, Pinky. There ain’t words.”

Diego’s arms flexed around me.

“Taylor said… he said you left because you didn’t want to make him a vampire. You want him to be human.” He pressed. 

Jake spoke slowly. “Diego, from the second that I realized I loved him, I knew there 's only four routes for him. The first, the best for Taylor, would've been if he didn’t feel as strongly for me; if he got over me an' moved on. I'd accept it, though it wouldn't never change the way I felt. Ya pack, they think of me as a... livin' stone; hard and cold. 'S true." He said, chuckling quietly when Diego and I both made sounds of protest, though mine was buried beneath Diego's complaint. "Heh, just 'cause there's a part of Mike ya wanna play with an' can make grow, don't mean we ain't what we are." He teased, as Diego made a weak sound of surprise and embarrassment.

"We're set the way we are, an' 's real rare for us to experience any kinda change." Jake explained. "When that happens; like when Taylor entered my life, 's a permanent change. There ain't no going back for us."

“The second, the one I originally chose, was to stay with him through his human life. It weren’t a good option for him, to waste his life with a…" Jake trailed off, clearing his throat quietly before continuing, though I suspected he'd edited heavily. "With someone who couldn’t be human with him, but it was the path I could most easily face. Knowin' all 'long that, that when he died, I'd find a way to die, too. Sixty years, seventy years; it'd seem like a very, very short time to me. Too short…" he mused distractedly. "But then, his birthday—"

"You know he never blamed Kele for that, right?" Diego interrupted when Jake paused to suck in a sharp breath.

"He told ya, 'bout that?" Jake's tone was surprised.

"No… not properly." Diego admitted quietly. "Mike filled me in a couple nights ago."

"Bloody big mouth." Jake snorted affectionately. "An' yeah, I know… kinda made it worse, bein' honest. He's always so damn understandin', he don't get how fuckin' scary it can be when I know he's in danger." He sighed. "An', 'course; in tryin' to protect him, I hurt him worse… both that night; an' after." He said bitterly.

"You're too hard on yourself, you know." Diego grumbled. "How many vampires do you know, would have even given a shit in the first place?"

"Ain't the point, Pinky…" Jake said dismissively. "Point is… that whole shitstorm of a night, proved it 's too dangerous for him to live in such close proximity to my world. Seemed like everythin' that _could_ go wrong _did_ . Or hung over us... _waitin'_ to go wrong. I was terrified I wouldn’t get even those sixty years if I stayed near him while he's human." He explained, falling silent as he dragged in a long, deep breath.

“So... I chose option three. Which turned out to be the _worst_ mistake of my _very_ long life, as ya know. I chose to take myself outta his world, hopin' I'd force him into the first path. It didn’t work, an' it nearly killed us both." He murmured, the pain in his voice tangible.

I whimpered, relaxing again only when Jake sighed and gently grazed his fingers over my cheek in reassurance.

“What do I got left, but the fourth path? 'S what he wants; at least, he thinks he does. I been tryin' to delay him… give him time to find a reason to change his mind, but he’s fuckin' stubborn. _You_ know that. I’ll be lucky to stretch it out a few more months. He's gotta dumb horror of gettin' older, an'...” Jake coughed and trailed off. I would have blushed if I were coherent enough to. "An' he has _plans."_

“I do not need to know,” Diego muttered with a small chuckle.

Jake didn’t respond.

Diego sighed, seeming to sense Jake's discomfort. “You know exactly how much I don't want to get involved in this,” Diego whispered slowly, “but I think, you need to realise…" he said, as Jake waited patiently. "Whatever it is, you're thinking right now, whatever it is you believe is too dangerous? Whatever you don't want him to do… he's gonna do it anyway. That's just Taylor." Diego snorted softly, as Jake remained studiously silent. "He's _going_ to win, you know he is… so rather than beat yourself up about it, why don't you just accept it, and prepare as best as you can?"

The silence was so thick around us, all I could hear was the howling wind outside the tent; until Jake finally sighed.

“I wish I could say ya were wrong.” He said, his tone heavy with resignation and disappointment. “But, I gotta admit, he generally does get his way.”

“Yeah.” Diego laughed quietly. “Jordan was a nightmare from the get go, always got what he wanted right away as a kid...” he chuckled, and I could feel his hair tickle my cheek as he shook his head. “But Taylor never really wanted stuff that bad back then. He was kind of, I don't know… not restrained or shy, but just… I'm not sure. Indifferent?" He said uncertainly, as Jake listened raptly to his look into pre-Jake, Taylor. "He didn't really become his own person, until he came to live with Scott last year."

"I thought ya didn't see him for the past decade." Jake murmured. "How the hell'd ya know—"

"Ricardo and Scott talked a lot after he came back from a trip to see them." Diego said wistfully. "I was always listening for updates… but what Scott used to tell us, it was mostly about Jordan. Taylor was just… the quiet, in the shadows one. Heh, maybe that's why he's so suited to life as a vampire." He snorted.

Jake was quiet. I could sense his surprise at Diego's words. “Ya really think that?” He asked.

“Of course, dude.” Diego laughed quietly. “Look at him, the way he lives… he doesn't fit in the human world, he never has. He lived in Jordan's shadow. You need to get your damn head out of your ass, so he can start _living_ as Taylor." Diego tried hard not to laugh at the emphasis he placed on the word 'living,' I could tell, but Jake was thoughtfully quiet for some time after that.

“I tried so hard, after Quinn first saw his future…" Jake finally murmured. "That first meetin', I had just two paths… love him, or kill him. I opted to ignore him," Diego's loud snort made Jake chuckle. "Yeah, ya right… that went pretty piss poor. An' then 'course, he figured out the truth. What I… _we_ are." Jake sighed tiredly. "Taylor’s been sure of his course, ever since."

"He's a stubborn idiot." Diego agreed quietly, the pair sharing a small chuckle at my expense.

I told myself to remember all this, so I could scold them both tomorrow. I doubted I would.

“That he is." Jake sighed fondly. "Much 's I never wanted this for him… I ain't stupid enough to make the same mistake I made before. I ain’t gonna try'n to force him into that first option again. As long as he wants me, I’m here.”

“And if he ever _did_ decide he didn't want you?” Diego challenged. “Bearing in mind that we _both_ know; it’s never gonna happen.”

“I'd let him go.”

Diego inhaled sharply in surprise. My heart twisted in my chest. “Just like that?”

“In the sense I’d never show him how hard it was for me, yeah. But I'd keep watch." Jake explained quietly, and my heart resumed normal function as I understood. The pain in his voice was impossible to misunderstand. "I'd always keep him safe; from the shadows. An', when he died; so'd I.”

Diego absorbed that quietly. “Well, you’ve been much more honest than I had any right to expect. Thank you… for letting me in your head for once.”

“Heh, I ain't 'gainst sharin' with ya whenever ya curious.” Jake mused. "Just… don't ask me to go lookin' in Mike's head 'bout ya." Diego laughed quietly at the grimace I could _hear_ in Jake's voice. "An' just… _try_ 'n keep from yellin' ya thoughts at me 'bout him too."

Diego coughed awkwardly. “Ahem… I'll er, I'll try.” He mumbled.

Jake chuckled.

“Can I ask ya somethin'?” Jake said after a moment.

"Sure." Diego said easily, his shoulders lifting around me slightly as he shrugged. “Why would you have to ask, though?”

“I can only hear, if ya think of it. 'S just… a story Taylor seemed reluctant to tell me 'bout the other day. Somethin' 'bout a third wife...?” Jake explained. I knew I should feel worried about his asking. I whined quietly, but there was no comforting touch this time.

“What about it?”

Jake didn’t answer, listening to the story in Diego’s head. I heard his low hiss in the darkness.

“What?” Diego demanded again.

“Urgh… 'course,” Jake sighed. “'Course! Kinda wishin' ya elders kept _that_ story to 'emselves, Diego.”

“Huh?” Diego's surprise was clear at Jake's reaction. “Don't tell me you're all offended by them painting vampires as the bad guys… you know Taylor and I don't believe that, anyway.”

Jake was quiet for a moment after Diego's words, clearly surprised and touched by his calm and genuine assertion. “I couldn’t care less 'bout that part." He finally said. "Can’t ya guess who Taylor'd identify with?”

It took Diego a minute. “Oh. Ugh. The third wife. Of course… I should have realised.”

“He wants to be in the clearin'. To do what 'lil he can, as he puts it.” He sighed. “That was the other reason for my stayin' with him tomorrow. He’s…" he trailed off for a moment, clearing his throat awkwardly. When he spoke again, there was a tone of both awe and exasperation. " _Ahem_ , well he's pretty bloody inventive, an' damn near impossible to deny when he wants somethin'.”

“I should have known that damn story would be one he'd fixate on.” Diego scolded himself.

"Don't beat yaself up. Kele gave him the idea, 's much as ya story." Jake countered. “Neither side meant no harm,” Jake whispered. "'S just how he is, I guess."

They both sighed, lapsing into a comfortable silence together.

"Get some shut eye, Pinky... " Jake finally murmured. "Somethin' tells me we're gonna need to be on our toes 'round Taylor tomorrow."

“I wish I could say I didn't believe that.” Diego repeated with a small chuckle. "He keeps life interesting, at least."

It was quiet again, and the tent held still for a few minutes. The wind seemed to have decided that it wasn’t going to flatten us after all, and was giving up the fight.

Jake groaned softly. “I told ya I didn't wanna see that.”

“Sorry,” Diego whispered, laughter and embarrassment both in his tone. “I'll try to control myself… but I take no blame for whatever dreams I have.”

Jake sighed. "I dunno which of ya's worse sometimes… least I know to expect it from Mike." 

“Ah, but you know what they say about watching out for the quiet, unsuspecting ones,” Diego teased quietly. “I thought you of all people would know that by now.”

Jake started humming to himself rather than answer. The sound was louder than usual; trying to drown out Diego’s lewd thoughts about Mike, I assumed. But it was my lullaby he hummed, and, despite my growing discomfort with this whispered dream, I sank deeper into unconsciousness... into other dreams that made better sense.


	23. Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying slowly i swear
> 
> Anyway, please take this offering of our love - thankyou for all your feedback so far snd hope to see more again soon ❤
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Another Life**

When I woke up the following morning, it was very bright; even inside the tent, the sunlight hurt my eyes. And I was sweating, as Diego had predicted. Diego was snoring lightly in my ear, his arms still wrapped around me.

I pulled my head away from his feverishly warm chest and felt the sting of the cold morning on my clammy cheek. Diego sighed in his sleep; his arms tightened unconsciously.

I squirmed, unable to loosen his hold, struggling to lift my head enough to see. Jake met my gaze evenly. His expression was calm, but the mixture of exasperation and amusement in his eyes was unconcealed.

“Is it any warmer out there?” I whispered.

“Yeah, storm's passed an' 's warmed up a fair bit out there.” He confirmed as softly. "Ya alright? He ain't been sleepin' long." He murmured, tipping his chin at Diego lightly.

I tried to get to the zipper, but I couldn’t free my arms. I strained, fighting against Diego’s inert strength. Diego mumbled pitifully to himself, still fast asleep, his arms constricting again.

“Some help?” I asked quietly.

Jake smiled. "What'sa matter, Boy Scout?” He asked, far too innocently. "Gettin' a 'lil too warm there?"

“Jake…" I whined quietly, not wanting to wake Diego. "C'mon, _please_ get me free. I’m going to get heat stroke in here...”

Jake rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, before he unzipped the sleeping bag in a swift, abrupt movement. Diego fell out, his bare back hitting the icy floor of the tent.

“Hey!” he complained, his eyes flying open. Instinctively, he flinched away from the cold, rolling onto his knees quickly, his eyes wild and unfocused. Jake snorted. Outside the tent, Miles Nguyen's worried yips and whines echoed off the rocks.

“Oh hush up, Miles...!” Diego mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Jake smirked across the tent at him, as Diego shook his head and pouted at him. “You're such an ass,” he grumbled. 

"I warned ya I would, if ya dreams were too vivid." Jake replied easily.

Diego blushed, averting his eyes as he cleared his throat guiltily, though I noticed his lips twitched with amusement. Miles continued to whine, a long unbroken sound, a soft background to the sudden silence in the tent.

“Diego?” I asked, waiting until he glanced at me shyly. “Are you hurt?”

“Of course not!” He laughed.

I turned to Jake. He was looking at me, his expression amused and unrepentant. "That wasn't very nice, Top Gun… you should say sorry.”

"Um, that's okay, Taylor…" Diego snickered. "We kind of made an agreement last night. He was allowed to wake me however he saw fit if I, uh…" he coughed awkwardly, grinning as he looked away again and chose not to finish his sentence.

I raised a brow and glanced between then both. “... do I even wanna know?”

Jake and Diego glanced at each other briefly, a faint grin on Diego's lips and a small grimace on Jake's, despite the amusement in his eyes. "Nope." They said in unison, snickering as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Jake shook his head, revolted. Slowly, he looked up to glare at Diego with playfully hostile eyes. “One day, I'm gonna get ya back for last night.”

Diego bit his lip as he glanced at Jake, a nervous edge to his voice. "Do your worst, _bloodsucker._ "

Jake laughed, all traces of his revolted expression disappearing as he grinned. "Ya just wait 'til I tell Mike 'bout this." He teased smugly.

Diego's smile faltered. "Uh…" he coughed. "Let's not be rash now…" he said, his eyes flickering guiltily as I felt an odd sense of bitterness trickle up my spine. "I-I, uh… I mean, there's no need to—"

It was still cold, though not as cold as it had been. I huffed as I curled my arms around my chest, pouting between the two. "Oh, by all means, don't let me interrupt this whole bonding moment you two are having or anything."

Jake and Diego exchanged a surprised glance, before they both began to laugh at me. "Taylor…" Diego gasped, blinking back tears of laughter. "You-you-"

"Tell us ya ain't _jealous_ right now, Boy Scout…" Jake chuckled with him, only slightly more in control of himself. "Ya just slept with _him_ holdin' ya all night; ain't this all backward?" He asked, as Diego snorted and giggled.

"Hey, shut up!" I complained, scowling between them both as my cheeks grew warm. "That was… that was just survival. Not some, male bonding, excluding Taylor stuff, like _you're_ doing."

"I dunno, I's feelin' pretty excluded last night." Jake huffed, before sobering as he noticed my shivering. “Here,” Jake said, calm again. He took the parka off the floor and wrapped it over the top of my coat.

“That’s Sean’s,” I objected childishly, not wanting anything of the stupid Alpha Asshole's. "Guve it to Diego."

“Diego just kept ya from freezin' without needin' it,” Jake hinted.

“If Taylor's stuck in stupid mode, I'm going back to sleep.” Diego ignored him, climbing around us and sliding into the down bag. “I wasn’t quite ready to wake up. That wasn’t the best night’s sleep I ever had.”

“It 's _your_ idea, Pinky.” Jake laughed quietly.

Diego was curled up, his eyes already closed. He yawned. “I didn’t expect it to be such a long night... I thought Taylor was never going to shut up.”

I winced, wondering what might have come out of my mouth in my sleep. The possibilities were horrifying.

“Hey, I tried to warn ya,” Jake snickered.

Diego’s dark eyes fluttered open. “Didn’t try very hard, did you?” he asked, petulant.

“I'm leavin' anythin' to do with _hard_ an' _you_ down to Mike.” Jake snorted, as I rolled my eyes.

Diego choked.

“'Course… I had worse nights.” Jake admitted with a shrug, letting his teasing go. "An' it ain't as if I wouldn't dream similar shit if I were able… just not 'bout Mike." He added.

Diego bit his lip briefly, but then smiled as he rolled himself up in the sleeping bag and closed his eyes; hiding his face from us both.

"I feel like I should be worried, right now." I pouted, looking at Jake reproachfully.

“Hey, none of that, ya 'lil pain in the ass.” Jake warned, though he grinned at me as he ushered me out of the tent. “Even if I'd been able to take his place, keepin' ya warm last night; it wouldn't have been the best night of my life. Wouldn't even've made the top ten.”

I tried to maintain my haughty pout as I exited the tent, but his words melted me, as he intended; and he damn well knew it, when I eventually met his gaze. 

I elbowed him in the ribs for his teasing, probably giving myself a bruise. "You're such a bastard sometimes."

"I'm _your_ bastard." Jake chuckled, his fingers gently weaving with those of my left hand, his thumb stroking the empty space where my ring should be. " _Forever._ " He whispered, his lips brushing my brow softly.

“You guys are gross!” Diego called from inside the tent. “I wanted to sleep, not barf.”

I bit my lip and glanced at Jake guiltily, but his responding grin was unrepentant. "You know it's really not fair that I can't ever stay mad at you." I sighed, as he wrapped my many layers tighter around me, his lips barely grazing my jaw as he chuckled.

"Can't help it if ya idiocy 's swayed by my handsome face." He murmured fondly.

I hummed in faint disapproval of his wisecrack, but as his lips shuffled along my jaw lightly to meet my own, I forgot all pretense of anger and frustration. Hell, I forgot how to breathe.

Miles' whining made me aware of our audience, and I reluctantly parted from Jake's kiss with a soft tap of his hard nose. "Raincheck on… all of that." I huffed quietly, as Jake grinned and kissed me again quickly regardless before letting me go. I turned to watch as Miles approached from a nearby mountain, with fear burrowing into my gut. "Is everyone okay?" I asked nervously.

"Taylor, c'mon…" Jake sighed. "Don't stress yaself out—"

"Please," I said to both Jake and Miles. "I just… really need to know." I insisted.

I heard Jake sigh, as Miles trotted over and glanced toward him uncertainly. They were quiet for several minutes, as Jake listened to Miles’ thoughts, before he turned towards me at last. “Everyone’s doin’ fine. They’re all just ‘bout ready… the wolves are tryin’ to keep outta the way; make their decisions last minute, so Red’s able to see ‘em comin’ as long’s possible.”

Pain crackled down my spine and lodged in my stomach as I abruptly realized that I might have unwittingly missed the last time I would see someone. Someone I loved might get hurt, might get killed; defending me from the horde of bloodthirsty newborn vampires.

“Oh, god—” I sucked in a deep breath, abruptly feeling sick as I turned and began to pace. Quinn, so like the annoying sister I never had; so different from the annoying brother I did. Grace, newly in love with her Aleister; would they remain whole, or would one of them be torn away too soon? Mike, my fiance’s best friend; and my best friends lover… how could I let all those people be in danger? 

For me.

“Please, Taylor… try’n calm down. Ya worryin’ yaself for nothin’, I swear.” Jake’s soft murmurs were intended to soothe I knew, but I didn’t want to be soothed. I wanted to fret and worry, to hope and pray that my loved ones would be safe.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” I demanded, biting my thumbnail. “Maybe this was all pointless… perhaps we ought to go down there, you could run me out once the newborns actually get there—”

“No.”

The word was hard and cold. I knew my face gave away my pain, because Jake exhaled deeply and half a smile softened his expression.

“Taylor, babe, ya gonna have to jus’ accept it; ain’t a damn one of us, gonna let ya get yaself hurt. We’re doin’ this ‘cause we love ya... me more’n anyone.” He snorted, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he curled his arms around me from behind. “Ya know, everyone’s gonna be fightin’ to make it through for ya.”

“But—”

“Give it a goddamn rest, Taylor!” I heard Diego yell from inside the tent. “Some of us are trying to sleep!” 

I sighed, shaking my head as I turned to look out over the edge of the mountain. Were they really right? Was I worrying needlessly? It was the only thing I _could_ do at this point, so surely it was only fair to let me indulge myself.

The morning was perfectly still. No more wind. I could hear morning birdsong far away on the mountain, and nothing else. The tranquil quiet seemed to taunt me. I knew what decimation lay beneath that deceitful quiet.

I huddled in my coats, and leaned my head back against Jake’s shoulder. We were quiet for a long time. “How much longer?” I finally asked.

“Quinn told Gayle it’d be ‘nother hour or so,” Jake said, soft and bleak.

“We stay together.” I said firmly, my hand finding his as I turned my head and nuzzled my nose to his throat. “No matter what.”

“No matter what,” he agreed, his eyes tight.

“I know,” I said. “I’m terrified for them, too.”

“We jus’ covered this, Boy Scout… they know how to handle ‘emselves,” Jake assured me, his voice light. “I just hate missin’ the fun. Mike ain’t ever gonna let me live this down.”

Again with the fun. My nostrils flared.

He kissed my nose tenderly. “Don’t worry ya pretty ‘lil head,” he urged, and then he kissed my forehead too.

As if there was any way to avoid that. “Sure, sure.”

“D’ya want me to distract ya?” He breathed, running his cold fingers along my cheekbone.

I shivered involuntarily; the morning was still frosty.

“Heh, guess right now ain’t the best time,” he answered himself, pulling his hand away.

“There are other ways to distract me.”

“Whaddaya want?”

“You could tell me about your ten best nights,” I suggested. “I’m curious.”

He laughed. “Try an' guess.”

I shook my head. “There are too many nights I don’t know about. A century of them.”

“I’ll narrow it down for ya.” Jake chuckled fondly. _“All_ my best nights’ve happened, since I met _you_.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Jake grinned smugly, as if sensing my giddy flush. He probably was. It wasn’t exactly hard to miss how my heart skipped a beat. “An’ by a fair bit an’ all.”

I thought for a minute. “I can only think of mine,” I admitted.

“Maybe they’re same ones,” he encouraged.

“Well, there was the first night... the night you stayed.”

“Yeah, ’s one of mine, too.” He snickered, his stubble tickling my ear. “‘Course, ya were unconscious for my favorite part.”

“That’s right,” I remembered. “I was talking that night, too.”

“Ya were.” He agreed.

My face got hot as I wondered again what I might have said while sleeping in Diego’s arms. I couldn’t remember what I’d dreamed about, or if I’d dreamed at all, so that was no help.

“What... did I say last night?” I whispered more quietly than before.

He shrugged instead of answering, and I winced.

“That bad?”

“Nothin’ too horrible,” he sighed.

“Please tell me.”

“Mostly ya said my name, same as usual.”

“That’s not bad,” I agreed cautiously.

“Near the end, though, ya started mumblin’ more nonsense ‘bout that damned third wife ‘gain.” I could hear the pain and frustration, even in his whisper. “Diego weren’t too thrilled ‘bout that, anymore’n I was.”

“Diego can hear you both, and is warning you both that I’m gonna kick Taylor’s ass later.” Diego called sleepily from the tent, as I bit my lip and hoped my determinedly innocent expression would buy me some time to think up a good lie.

I stretched my neck up, straining to reach my lips to the edge of his jaw. I couldn’t see into his eyes. He was staring up at the top of some trees.

“Sorry,” I murmured. “I was dreaming about the third wife being a wolf herself… like Michelle.” I willed myself not to blush as I turned and stood up on my tiptoes, curling my arms around his neck. “I was imagining a dynamic duo, fighting together and you know… being awesome.”

Jake narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not buying my bullshit. “You’re a shit liar, Taylor.” Diego grumbled, before he began to snore. I forced a cheeky smile and kissed the end of Jake’s nose softly.

“Tell me ‘nother favorite night.” He said, choosing not to comment on my obvious, poor lying skills.

“Flying home from Italy.”

He frowned.

“Is that not one of yours?” I wondered.

“No, it bloody well ain’t one of mine,” he groused, feigning a horrified shiver. “An’ I’m surprised ’s on _your_ list. Weren’t ya under the dumbass impression I’s just actin’ from a guilty conscience, an’ I was gonna bolt, soon as the plane doors opened?”

“Yes.” I smiled. “But, still, you were there.”

He kissed my hair and rolled his eyes. “Ya love me more’n I deserve.”

“I know.” I teased lightly, then I laughed at the impossibility of that idea, while Jake sighed. “Next would be... the night after Italy,” I continued.

“Yeah, ’s on my list. Ya were bloody funny that night.”

“Funny?” I objected.

“I had no idea ya dreams were so vivid.” He snorted fondly. “Damn well took me _forever_ to convince ya that ya weren’t still sleepin’...”

“I’m still not sure,” I muttered. “You’ve always seemed more like a dream than reality. Tell me one of yours, now. Did I guess your first place?”

“Nah, that’d be two nights ago, when ya finally agreed to marry me.”

I blushed.

“That don’t make your list?”

I thought about the way he’d kissed me, the concession I’d gained, and changed my mind. “Yes... it does. But with reservations.” I said slowly, trying and failing not to pout. “I’m pleased about that, obviously; even though I don’t understand why it’s so important to you… I mean, you already had me forever,” I was rambling, my words thick and fast and turning quieter by the second in my embarrassment. “But… I still feel I was robbed.”

“Robbed?” Jake choked, laughing at my furious blush and pout. “I ain’t sure whether I oughtta be insulted by that, Boy Scout…” 

“No, I don’t mean… _that_ was really-” I bit my lip, huddling closer to Jake. “It was an amazing night.” I whispered, as he hummed in agreement. “But, it’s just not what I imagined it was going to be… so, no, you don’t need to be feeling insulted…” I said soothingly, my fingers carding through his long hair gently. “I’m just… sulky that I didn’t _quite_ get my own way.”

“Yet.” Jake sighed beneath his breath, tipping his forehead to touch mine.

“Yet.” I repeated just as quietly, my stomach doing a small somersault at the reminder as I sighed. “Jake…” I frowned, tilting my head as I pulled slightly away from him. “Why _is_ it so important to you that we get married?” I asked curiously.

He laughed. “Ask me ‘gain, century from now…” he murmured quietly. “When ya gained a ‘lil perspective an’ can really ‘ppreciate the answer; then I’ll explain it to ya.”

“I’ll remind you to explain…” I whispered, an excited thrill running down my spine as anticipation flooded me. “In a hundred years.” I promised, smiling as his lips found mine softly.

“Sorry to interrupt.” I wrenched myself from Jake with a guilty start, turning to the sound of a newcomer in surprise. Jake merely sighed, as if he’d known but hoped the interruption wouldn’t come yet. I reasoned that was probably true. 

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” I demanded, scowling at Sean irritably. His stupid face brought back my idiotic behaviour the previous evening, and I was abruptly furious that he’d dared to show up here. “Shouldn’t you be with the rest of your... _guys,_ getting ready?”

“We’re mostly set. They’re getting into position.” Sean replied, looking me over thoughtfully, before turning toward Jake. “I actually needed to borrow your leech for a minute. There’s something I wanted to check.” He said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes, stepping in front of Jake protectively. It might have been pointless, but I still felt like I’d tried at least. “Taylor, don’t be a dumbass.” Jake sighed, easily stepping around me and heading toward Sean. “He ain’t gonna try nothin’, are ya, Gayle?” He said, his eyes just slightly too hard to be believed.

“No, he won’t.” Diego yawned, climbing out of the tent as he scratched under his armpit lazily. “C’mon then, let’s get this over with.” He said, dodging around me and joining Jake far too quickly for me to stop him. 

“What? No, you can’t be around him.” I protested, shaking my head vehemently, my eyes flicking back to Sean distrustfully. “Dude, please—”

“Taylor, if Sean so much as says my name the wrong way; Jake will punch him in the face for me so I can get away.” Diego promised, grinning at me briefly, before turning toward Jake. “Right?”

“Hell yeah, I will.” Jake agreed, grinning back at Diego as their fists met in a small bump.

“If you’re all done being suspicious assholes,” Sean sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned away. “It won’t take long. Your psychic leech said she saw some stragglers ahead of the main group, but she can’t get a direct fix on where. Too close to us, apparently.” He explained.

I squirmed, discomfort coursing through me. “Please, I don’t like this.” I whispered, my eyes flicking between Jake and Diego uneasily. “Please, don’t go…”

Jake met my eyes for an extended pause, his grin easy and crooked; reassuring in itself. “D’ya trust me?” He asked.

“You? Always.” I answered immediately, jerking my head roughly toward Sean. “ _Him,_ not so much.” I added haughtily. 

Jake chuckled. “Don’t worry yaself, babe.” He said, winking and saluting me playfully. “I’ll be back ‘fore ya can even miss me.”

“Excuse me, mister egotistical…” Diego huffed, jabbing Jake playfully in the arm. “ _We_ will be back before he can miss _us._ ” He corrected, winking at me as well. 

Sean rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned and led the pair quickly away. I was quickly left alone atop the mountainside, except for Miles.

My heart went with them both, racing unevenly and worsening with every step they took. “Please, don’t let anything happen to them…” I pleaded with the emptiness around me.

The time without them was long, arduous. I couldn’t sit still inside the tent, and I wasn’t content to just pace about either. It felt like nothing I tried would ease the churning in my gut. Fear, bordering on panic at this point, gnawed at my hollow stomach like nausea.

Miles whined at that moment, and got to his feet. “What is it?” I asked him stupidly.

He ignored me, trotting to the edge of the trees, and pointing his nose toward the west. He began whimpering.

“Is it the others, Miles?” I demanded. “In the clearing?”

He looked at me and yelped softly once, and then turned his nose alertly back to the west. His ears laid back and he whined again.

Why was I such a fool? What was I thinking, letting them go? How was I supposed to know what was going on? I didn’t speak wolf.

I wished abruptly that I’d had the power to keep them both here with me, to keep them from leaving with Sean; a threat I ranked much higher than the newborns, currently prowling toward my family, who were ready to protect me once again.

How ridiculously greedy could any one person be? All the time, I wanted to be able to protect them; and every time, it was them who had to put their lives on the line for me.

I stalked back to the tent and grabbed the canteen hanging beside the tent door, shaking it angrily. It sloshed wetly, so I unscrewed the lid and took a swig to rinse my mouth with the ice water. There was food somewhere nearby, but my stomach twisted just at the mere thought of looking for it. I started pacing across the bright little space, feeling Miles’ eyes on me the whole time. Because I wouldn't look at him, in my head; he became the boy again, rather than the gigantic wolf.

A cold trickle of fear began to ooze down my spine. What if the time had run out? What if Sean took Diego and Jake _too_ close? What if Jake decided to join in the fight? What if Diego did?

The icy fear pooled in my stomach. What if Miles’s distress had nothing to do with the clearing, and his yelp had been a denial? What if Diego and Jake were fighting with Sean, far away somewhere in the forest? They wouldn’t do that, would they?

With sudden, chilling certainty I realized that they would; if Sean had gone back on his word, if he’d lied to get them away from me. 

It would be no more than I deserved if I lost them both now; if I lost everyone.

The ice locked around my heart.

Before I could collapse with fear, Miles grumbled slightly, deep in his chest, and then turned away from his watch and sauntered back toward his resting place. It calmed me, but irritated me. Couldn’t he scratch a message in the dirt or something?

The pacing was starting to make me sweat under all my layers. I threw my jacket into the tent, and then I went back to wearing a path across the center of the tiny break in the trees.

Miles jumped to his feet again suddenly, the hackles on the back of his neck standing up stiffly. I looked around, but saw nothing. If Miles didn’t cut it out, I was going to throw a pine cone at his goddamn head.

He growled, a low warning sound, slinking back toward the western rim; and I rethought my impatience.

“It’s just us, Miles,” Diego called from a distance.

I hiccupped a sob upon hearing him, my heart kicked into fourth gear when I heard him. I wasn’t able to keep my legs from wavering, and I crouched low to the ground; my head between my knees as I took deep breaths to try and calm myself.

“Has that idiot been like this the whole time we were gone?” Diego demanded of Miles, a hint of irritation in his tone as he sighed. Miles whined and laid his ears back on his head in reply, his nose finding Diego’s hand as he walked back into the clearing, frowning at me in obvious exasperation.

Jake walked into view next, his face blank and smooth. When he stepped out from the shadows, the sun shimmered on his skin like it did on the snow. Miles went to greet him too, looking intently into his eyes. Jake nodded slowly, and worry creased his forehead.

This did not help my attempt at calming myself.

“Yeah... ’s all we bloody need,” he muttered to himself before addressing the big wolf. “I s’pose we shouldn’t oughta be surprised. But the timin’s gonna be real close. Get Gayle to ask Quinn to try’n nail it down a 'lil better.”

Miles dipped his head once, and I wished I was able to growl. Sure, he could nod _now_. I turned my head, annoyed, and realized that Diego was beside me.

“Why the hell are you on the floor, idiot?” He demanded.

“I’m not on the floor.” I replied waspishly. “I’m close to the floor, trying to calm myself the fuck down from the panic attack I had while you two _assholes_ went off with bloody _Sean_ and left me here!” I snarked.

Diego rolled his eyes and offered me his hand. “You’re so overdramatic...” he sighed. “I really hope you’re less eccentric when you’re a vampire, dude.”

I blinked and cocked my head, not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. I felt so many conflicting emotions, clamouring within me, I wasn’t sure just what it was I actually felt anymore.

“Taylor,” Jake murmured, suddenly on the other side of me. He stared down at me with nothing but concern showing in his eyes. “There’s a uh… a complication,” he told me, his voice carefully unworried. “I’m gonna take Miles aside a minute an’ try straightenin’ it out. I ain’t gonna go far, alright? An’ Pinky’s gonna stay with ya, ‘kay?”

Only at the very end did the hint of concern bleed into his voice.

I had done this. I had taken him from his family, caused this trouble in the first place. I had to never hurt him again. That would be my mission in future. Never again would I be the reason for this look to come into his eyes; in _anyone's_ eyes. Next time trouble came, I would be ready; I would not be the cause and I would not tear my family apart.

I was too wound up now to even ask him what this new problem was. I didn’t need anything else right now.

“Hurry back,” I whispered.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then disappeared into the forest with Miles at his side.

Diego remained by my side, his hand on my shoulder as I tried to find a way to get a grip on myself.

“C'mon, Taylor,” he said in a frustrated voice. “What the hell are you doing to yourself _now_ , assbutt?”

I swallowed, my throat suddenly so dry I wasn’t sure if I could make sound come out.

“Dude, seriously, I'm gonna start freaking out over _you_ freaking out in a minute; then Jake's gonna come back with Miles and _they're_ gonna freak out because we're both being idiots...”

I took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. Diego stilled beside me. “I’m sorry always make everyone fight for me... I wish I’d never met any of you, so I couldn’t hurt you all the way I have. I won’t do it anymore, I promise. I’ll... I’ll be stronger, after. You won’t have to fight for me, endanger yourselves for me, protect me _risk dying_ for me… _ever_ again.”

Diego was silent for so long, I wondered if he'd even heard me at all. “That’s the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth.” He said roughly.

I couldn’t make my voice louder than a whisper. “I'm the weakest link; it's _my_ bad luck, _my_ goddamn insistence that I have to be in your world… that's what keeps putting everyone in danger.”

“What if it isn't?" Diego demanded. I barely had the wits to roll my eyes. "What if this is all down to some… really weird, specifically shitty kind of fate? Don’t you think it's possible that some things are just... _meant_ to be?”

“Oh please, Diego, don't give me that. You don't believe in _fate_ ..." I snorted distractedly. I sighed. "Until I _change_ , it’s not going to get better. I’ll just keep endangering you all. I don’t _want_ to make you all risk yourselves for me anymore. I _hate_ it.” My voice broke.

He sighed and stood quietly for a moment, staring at the ground. “Taylor, I say this with all the very platonic, brotherly love I can muster here…" he said, as his head snapped up, his eyes locking onto me. "But shut the fuck up.”

I blinked, taken aback by his hard tone and his glare. "You think you're the only reason everyone is down there? You think _you're_ the only thing they're fighting for? Dude, get your goddamn head out of your goddamn ass." He said, releasing my shoulder and scowling at me as he gestured roughly down the mountainside. "If you weren't a part of their story; they would still be fighting. They'd be fighting for each other, just like they are now. Maybe not _this_ fight, maybe not _this_ enemy; but there would have been someone or something else. That's just how it _is_ in this world." He said, sighing and running a hand through his shaggy hair.

My eyes stung, my throat felt welded shut despite the raw ache I felt. “Taylor, if you plan on being a part of this world,” he said, his voice firm but gentle. “Well, you're just going to have to accept that. Because otherwise, _this_ ? This panicking thing, with the guilt? _That_ is what's gonna get people hurt or killed…" he said quietly, pausing briefly before continuing in an even lower tone. "And it's most likely to be Jake.”

“What?”

“Think about it, Taylor.” Diego said gently. "Out of everyone out there right now… who do you think is going to overreact the most, if they see you in this kind of state, or find you doing something dumb?"

I tried to consider his words objectively, and I succeeded to a degree; I knew what he said was true. But that certainty couldn't quite break through my fears, thick and cloying as they were, like quicksand; pulling me ever deeper under. “This is my fault.” I whispered, closing my eyes and shaking my head slowly.

“I won’t let you claim all the blame here, Taylor.” Diego sighed. "You know there are a thousand other factors involved in all of this, even if you _do_ choose to rule out fate."

“What can you do about it exactly?” I asked bitterly. The sudden, tense air in my heart frightened me.

Diego glanced up at the sun and then smiled at me. “I think Jake will probably handle it better than me, distracting you and all… because no offense, but there's no way in hell I'm kissing you again. Not of my own free choice.” He said, his eyes lowering to me as something shifted in his gaze, revealing a pain he'd hidden beneath a careful bravado. "Taylor; Mike is down there, fighting… and I can't go help him. I'm no use to him like this." He said, gesturing to himself. "Without phasing, I'm as much of a liability, as likely to get him hurt as you are to get Jake hurt. I don't want that…"

His words sank into my brain, slowly, one by one, and I couldn’t breathe. In all my fervent worrying about the others, I'd forgotten that Diego had grown just as attached to them. That Mike was growing to be, to him, just as important as Jake was to me. I didn’t realize until that precise second, exactly how deep the connection already was for him.

“Oh, Diego...” I choked out guiltily, forcing myself to straighten beside him and reaching for his hand. “Diego, I'm so sorry.” My lip began to tremble.

“Oh for God's sake, Taylor, will you get a goddamn grip already?" Diego sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "I don't want you to feel guilty, you great idiot!” He said irritably. "I just want you to realise; you're not the only one wishing they could do more, help more, _be_ more for the people they… care about." Diego coughed awkwardly, averting his eyes as he blushed.

"Dude…" I blinked, cocking my head as I examined Diego carefully. "Were you about to say _love_?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to catch his eye.

“No!” Diego's voice had a petulant tone, but he studiously avoided my gaze. “That would be… pfft, that'd be dumb. No, of course not, that—”

“Diego, shut up.” I said gently, exhaling deeply, before forcing all of my fears and concerns out of my heart. "I'm sorry, dude. I didn't realise… it's okay." I soothed, my hands rising to Diego's shoulders and squeezing gently as he turned his head to look longingly down the mountain. "Mike is one of the toughest bastards I know… he's like old leather." I whispered, as Diego snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes toward me fondly. "You think there's any chance he's going to let anything hurt him, if he has you waiting for him?"

"..." Diego bit his lip, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"C'mon, you know there's nothing that can keep Mike from something he wants." I said reassuringly. "And he _definitely_ wants you, from how his hands were wandering in his office."

"Shut up, assbutt." Diego muttered, blushing as he glanced down at me and then averted his eyes again.

"I promise." I said. "Mike is going to pull through this, totally unscathed; and the first thing he'll do is ask you something… stupid and inappropriate. Probably about bones…" I huffed.

Diego laughed quietly, but he was shaking his head slowly. "You're lying."

“I’m not. You know what a terrible liar I am. Look in my eyes.” I urged, grinning as Diego did as I said and looked at me. "I promise."

His face brightened into a sly grin. “There… now was that _really_ so hard?” He asked.

It was a moment before I could speak. "Oh." I said softly, realising as I thought back over our conversation, just what he'd done. "Oh, you're sneaky… you-you, _urgh_ , you are the _worst_ … you assbutt!”

“Eh, had to get you there somehow,” he said flippantly, his face falling into a more natural grin again.

"So was all of that—?" I asked waspishly, waving my hand as if swiping away our whole conversation.

Diego's face sobered. "No." He said, sighing as he looked longingly down the mountainside again. “I _do_ love him, Taylor,” he murmured. "I… was scared of that, at first. But now—" he swallowed thickly, shaking his head as his words tapered into a tense silence.

“I know, dude, I know...” I whispered lowly, curling my arms around him gently. "But he'll be okay… they all will. Mike will be just fine, you'll see."

He smiled weakly as he hugged me back. “I know that better than you do.” He sighed.

I knew he was right. 

I dipped my face down against his shoulder, where he couldn’t see; staring down the mountainside as if i could see the clearing, with all our loved ones, preparing to fight for us. I stared as Diego and I held each other, comforting each other as best we could. 

"Diego..." I murmured softly.

"Yeah, Taylor?" He replied just as quietly.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Hmm, depends what it is." He said suspiciously.

"Just... if something goes wrong somehow, if I get hurt..." I mumbled thickly, inhaling deeply as my head began to swim. "Please, promise me you'll get Jake away. Take him back to Mike?"

"Dude, what stupid shit are you thinking now?" Diego's sigh was exasperated.

"Please, Diego..." I mumbled tiredly. "Just promise."

Diego sighed again, taking another heartbeat to debate, before groaning in defeat. "Alright, I promise." He said reluctantly. "But it's redundant anyway, because nothing's going to happen, okay?"

"Hmm..." I sighed, as I closed my eyes to the world. I felt the tears begin to well up, but I felt the world slip away from me before they began to spill over.


	24. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust...
> 
> One step closer to the end...
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Discovered**

I lay face down across the sleeping bag, with only a vague memory of Diego helping me; or more aptly, dumping me there. I wondered if maybe an avalanche would bury me here. I wished it would, in a way; I knew the Darwin's and the Taíno wolves would be safe of my bad luck then.

There was no sound to warn me. Out of nowhere, Jake’s cold hand stroked against my knotted hair.

I shuddered guiltily at his touch.

“Are ya alright?” he murmured, his voice anxious.

“He's fine.” Diego snorted quietly, though I wasn't sure from where exactly. "He's just being Taylor, ya know. It's idiot o'clock for him." He said.

" _Shmmmf ummf, mmfmmmnf_ !" I mumbled into the sleeping bag, rubbing my face tiredly into the soft fabric. _"Hhm mmffm mff!_ "

"Uh, gonna need a 'lil help with that, Boy Scout." Even Jake's semi amused snicker didn't even touch my bad mood.

"He told me to shut up," Diego translated with a snort. "And… he said he wants to die."

“That ain't never gonna happen." Jake hissed immediately. "I ain’t never gonna allow it.” He swore vehemently, his hand threading into my tangled, too long hair.

I groaned and then whispered, “ _Mmm hmm hmm hmmrrm mff._ ”

Jake sighed. “What the hell’s he talkin' 'bout now, Diego? The hell happened while I 's gone?”

“He's got his guilt complex on, full tilt.” Diego sighed. “I thought I handled it, but then he went into meltdown and he passed out for a few minutes at the end there...”

Huh, so that was what happened. I recalled our conversation on the mountainside; Diego’s sly way of turning the tables and making me reassure him, distracting me from my grief. I vaguely remembered the first of the tears forming, but beyond that was a blank slate.

Jake was silent for a long moment. “Oh,” he finally said.

The tone of his voice worried me that my avalanche wasn’t coming fast enough. I peeked up at him and, sure enough, his eyes were unfocused as he listened to something I’d rather die than have him hear. I dropped my face back to the floor.

It stunned me when Jake chuckled reluctantly.

“Ya really are an idiot,” he said with grudging admiration and frustration combined. “Ya feelin' guilty for all the wrong reasons.” His hand brushed against the part of my cheek that was exposed. “I really wish ya wouldn't go worryin' yaself like this.”

“Jake,” I whispered to the rough nylon. “I… I _can't—_ ”

“Shh,” he hushed me, his fingers soothing against my cheek. “Taylor, I love ya… but Diego's right. There ain't nothin' ya can do to help; 'cept stay here an' stay safe.”

“But what if someone is hurt because of me?” I mumbled only slightly more comprehensible than my previous attempts at speaking.

“Taylor, did you listen to _anything_ I said before?" Diego sighed. "Because I'm kind of bummed right now that you seem to be backsliding on our whole… bonding moment, thing.”

I raised my head slowly to meet Diego's eyes, my expression carefully arranged into an exasperated scowl. "Don't look at me like that, it was what it was." 

I rolled my eyes and sighed, rolling over to lay on my back and stare at the roof of the tent. I swallowed, my eyes unwittingly searching for Jake and finding him, of course, at my side. His expression was soft; his eyes were full of understanding rather than the revulsion I deserved to see.

“Alright… I know, Diego helped me understand; it isn't _all_ me,” I muttered, and then looked away. "But it's like… there isn’t enough room in my body to contain anything besides the hatred I feel... toward myself." I whispered. "It's hard to explain. I feel responsible for all of this, somehow."

Jake laughed softly again. “Ya'd feel guilty if a freak storm hit town an' took out the power."

" _Pfft_ , he'd feel guilty if a cow didn't produce milk one day."

"If a tortoise 's stuck on 's shell."

"If a bank was robbed and he happened to be there at the time."

"If a bank 's robbed an' he _weren't_ there."

"If some jock missed a touchdown."

"If some kids cat got stuck in a damn tree—"

"Hey, _shut up_!" I scowled between them both, my cheeks warming and my eyes stinging at their teasing. "That is… totally not true. None of it." I insisted sulkily. I looked up at Jake in confusion. “Why aren’t you angry with me?” I whispered. “Why don’t you hate me for making you leave them all?” I closed my eyes and shook my head in agony. The sharp nylon fibres of the tent floor scraped against my scalp.

“Ya only human,” he whispered, stroking my brow softly.

“That’s the most miserable defence I’ve ever heard.” I complained.

He was silent for a moment, and I sensed a charge in the atmosphere, a new urgency.

“It’s getting close,” I stated.

“Yeah... few minutes now. Just enough time to say one thing...” I waited. When he finally spoke again, he was whispering. “I love ya, Taylor. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya.”

I pushed off the floor, shoving myself up onto my knees. “Dammit, stop that!” I shouted at him.

Diego snorted and pushed out of the corner of the tent. "I think I want some fresh air suddenly." He said lightly, hurrying outside with the hint of a grin playing on his lips.

Jake's eyes were wide with surprise when I looked back at him. “Naw, ya don’t understand. I ain't just tryin' to make ya feel better, Taylor, I really mean it.”

“I know you do,” I groaned. “I don't want your stupid promises of gallantly saving my pathetic, scrawny ass! I want you to fight for _you_ , to promise _you_ won't get hurt!”

“But that's dumb… 'course I ain't gonna get hurt, so what's the point in promisin'?" he asked, and his eyes were ancient with their curiosity.

I scrambled into his lap, throwing my arms around him.

“I don’t care that it’s cold here. I don’t care that I stink like a dog right now. Jacob Lucas McKenzie, you promise me that nobody will get hurt for me; especially not you or Diego. Then you make me forget all my fears… make me forget my own goddamn name!”

I didn’t wait for him to decide; or to have the chance to tell me he wasn’t interested in a cruel, greedy monster like me. I pulled myself against him and crushed my mouth to his snow-cold lips.

“Careful, Boy Scout,” he murmured under my urgent kiss.

“No,” I growled.

He gently pushed my face a few inches back. “Taylor, this ain't what ya need.”

“Is too.” I argued stubbornly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and strained to reach his lips. He bent his head to kiss me back, but his cool mouth was hesitant as my impatience grew more pronounced. My body was making my intentions clear, giving me away. Inevitably, his hands moved to restrain me.

“Per'aps this ain’t the best time for _that_ ,” he suggested, too calm for my liking.

“Why not?” I grumbled. There was no point in fighting if he was going to be rational; I dropped my arms.

“First, 'cause 's cold.” He reached out to pull the sleeping bag off the floor; he wrapped it around me like a blanket.

“Wrong,” I said. “First, because you are bizarrely moral for a vampire, Top Gun.”

He chuckled. “Heh, I’ll give ya that. Cold's second. Third, is our audience."

"Oh no, by all means, don't mind me or Miles." Diego called from somewhere outside, his tone a mixture of sarcasm and amusement. "Taylor certainly doesn't." He snickered, as I blushed slightly.

"An' fourth... well, ya _do_ actually stink, Boy Scout.” He wrinkled his nose.

"Hey!" Diego protested, as Jake laughed quietly.

I sighed.

“Finally,” he murmured, dropping his face so that he was whispering in my ear. “We _will_ try, Taylor. I’ll make good on my promise, don't ya worry... But I’d rather it weren’t with Diego an' Miles as witnesses.”

I cringed, and buried my face against his shoulder.

“An'—”

“This is a _very_ long list,” I muttered petulantly.

He laughed. “Yeah… but did ya wanna listen to the fight or not?”

As he spoke, Miles howled stridently outside the tent.

"Easy, Miles… easy." Diego murmured, followed by the sound of several loud pats.

My body stiffened at the howl. I didn’t realise my left hand was clenched into a fist, nails biting into my bandaged palm, until Jake took it and gently smoothed my fingers out.

“'S gonna be fine, Taylor,” he promised. “We got skill, trainin', an' surprise on our side. It'll be over real soon. If I didn’t truly believe that, I'd be down there now… an' _you’d_ be here, chained to a tree; or somethin' 'long those lines.”

“Grace is so small,” I moaned.

He chuckled. “That might be a issue... if it were possible for one if 'em to catch her.”

Miles started to whimper.

“What’s wrong?” I demanded.

“He’s just angry that he’s stuck here with us." Diego explained with a small laugh. "He knows the pack kept him out of the action to protect him. He’s salivating to go join them.”

I scowled in Miles' general direction.

“The newborns've reached the end of the trail; worked like a charm, the veteran's a genius... an' they caught the scent of the ones in the meadow, so they’re splittin' in two groups now, like the redhead said,” Jake murmured, his eyes focused on something far away. “Sean’s takin' us 'round to head off the ambush party.” He was so intent on what he was hearing that he used the pack plural.

Suddenly he looked down at me. “Breathe, Taylor.”

I struggled to do what he asked. I could hear Miles' heavy panting just outside the tent wall, and I tried to keep my lungs on the same even pace, so that I wouldn’t hyperventilate.

“First group's in the clearin'. We can hear 'em fightin'.”

My teeth locked together.

He laughed once. “We can hear the big one... he’s enjoyin' himself.”

I made myself take another breath with Miles, frowning at the way the pack avoided using any of the Darwin's names.

“Second group's gettin' ready; they ain’t payin' attention, they ain’t heard us yet.”

Jake growled.

“What?” I gasped.

“They’re talkin' 'bout _you_.” His teeth clenched together. “They’re s'posed to make sure ya don’t escape... Nice move, Michelle! Mmm, she’s pretty quick,” he murmured in approval. “A newborn caught our scent, an' Michelle took him down 'fore he could even turn. Sean’s helpin' her finish him off. Andy an' Tom got 'nother one, but the others're on the defensive now. They got no idea what to make of us. Both sides are feintin'. Nah, let Sean lead. Stay outta the damn way,” he muttered. “Separate 'em; don’t let 'em protect each other’s backs.”

Miles whined again.

“'S better, drive 'em to the clearin',” Jake approved. His body was shifting unconsciously as he watched, tensing for moves he would have made. His hands still held mine; I twisted my fingers through his. At least he wasn’t down there.

The sudden absence of sound was the only warning.

The deep rush of Miles' breathing cut off, as I’d paced my breaths with his, I noticed.

I stopped breathing, too; too frightened to even make my lungs work as I realised that Jake had frozen into a block of ice beside me.

Oh, no. No. No.

Diego growled quietly, clearly as frustrated by this sudden silence as I was; and then his growling disappeared just as abruptly.

Who had been lost? Theirs or ours? Friend or family? What was my loss?

So quickly that I wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, I was on my feet and the tent was collapsing in ragged shreds around me. Had Jake ripped our way out? Why?

I blinked, shocked, into the brilliant light. Miles was all I could see, right beside us, his face only six inches from Jake’s. They stared at each other with absolute concentration for one infinite second. The sun shattered off Jake’s skin and sent sparkles dancing across Miles' fur. 

My heart stopped. Diego was nowhere to be seen.

And then Jake whispered urgently, “Go, Miles!”

The huge wolf wheeled and disappeared into the forest shadows.

Had two entire seconds passed? It felt like hours. I was terrified to the point of nausea by the knowledge that something horrible had gone awry in the clearing. I opened my mouth to demand that Jake take me there, and do it now. They needed him, and they needed _me_. If I had to bleed to save them, I would do it. I would die to do it, like the third wife. I had no silver dagger in my hand, but I would find a way-

Before I could get the first syllable out, I felt as if I was being flung through the air. But Jake’s hands never let go of me; I was only being moved, so quickly that the sensation was like falling sideways.

I found myself with my back pressed against the sheer cliff face. Jake stood in front of me, holding a posture that I knew at once.

Relief washed through my mind at the same time that my stomach dropped through the soles of my feet.

I’d misunderstood.

Relief; nothing had gone wrong in the clearing.

Horror; the crisis was _here_.

Jake held a defensive position; half-crouched, his arms extended slightly, that I recognised with sickening certainty. The rock at my back could have been the ancient brick walls of the Italian alley where he had stood between me and the black-cloaked Volturi warriors.

Something was coming for us.

“Who?” I whispered.

The words came through his teeth in a snarl that was louder than I expected. Too loud. It meant that it was far too late to hide. We were trapped, and it didn’t matter who heard his answer.

“Jeanine,” he said, spitting the word, making it a curse. “She ain't 'lone. She crossed my scent, followin' the newborns in to watch; she never meant to fight with 'em. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessin' ya'd be wherever I was. She was right. _You_ were right. It 's always Jeanine.”

She was close enough that he could hear her thoughts.

Relief again. If it had been the Volturi, we were both dead. But with Jeanine, it didn’t have to be both. Diego had promised.

Jake could survive this. He was a good fighter, as good as Kele; if not better. They'd both been army men, after all. If Jeanine didn’t bring too many others, he and Diego could fight their way out, back to their family. Jake was faster than anyone. He could make it. And Diego had promised; he would help him fight and then be hot on Jake's heels to make sure he got back. He could go back to Mike.

I was so glad he’d sent Miles away. Of course, there was no one Miles could run to for help. Jeanine had timed her decision perfectly. But at least Miles was safe; I couldn’t see the huge sandy wolf in my head when I thought his name; just the gangly fifteen-year-old boy.

Jake’s body shifted, only infinitesimally, but it told me where to look. I stared at the black shadows of the forest.

It was like having my nightmares walk forward to greet me.

Two vampires edged slowly into the small opening of our camp, eyes intent, missing nothing. They glistened like diamonds in the sun.

I could barely look at the brunet boy, yes, he was just a boy, though he was muscular and lightly stubbled, maybe just shy of my age when he was changed. His eyes, a more vivid red than I had ever seen before, could not hold mine. Though he was closest to Jake, the nearest danger, I could not watch him.

Because, a few feet to the side and a few feet back, Jeanine was staring at me.

Her fiery dreadlocks was brighter than I’d remembered, more like a naked flame. There was no wind here, but the fire around her face seemed to shimmer slightly, as if it were alive.

Her eyes were black with thirst. She did not smile, as she always had in my nightmares; her lips were pressed into a tight line. There was a striking feline quality to the way she held her coiled body, a lioness waiting for an opening to spring. Her restless, wild gaze flickered between Jake and me, but never rested on him for more than a half-second. She could not keep her eyes from my face any more than I could keep mine from hers.

Tension rolled off of her, nearly visible in the air. I could feel the desire, the all-consuming passion that held her in its grip. Almost as if I could hear her thoughts, too, I knew what she was thinking.

She was so close to what she wanted; the focus of her whole existence for more than a year now was just _so_ close.

My death.

Her plan was as obvious as it was practical. Her new pet would attack Jake. As soon as Jake was sufficiently distracted, Jeanine would finish me. It would be quick; she had no time for games here, but it would be thorough. Something that it would be impossible to recover from. Something that even vampire venom could not repair.

She’d have to stop my heart. Perhaps a hand shoved through my chest, crushing it. Perhaps she planned to rip it right out, to brandish in front of Jake as it gave its final weak lurch. Something along those lines, I was sure.

My heart beat furiously, loudly, as if to make her target more obvious.

An immense distance away, from far across the black forest, a wolf’s howl echoed in the still air. With Miles gone, there was no way to interpret the sound.

The brunet boy looked at Jeanine from the corner of his eye, waiting on her command.

He was young in more ways than one. I guessed from his brilliant crimson irises that he couldn’t have been a vampire for very long. He would be strong, but inept. Jake would know how to fight him.

Jake would survive.

Jeanine jerked her chin toward Jake, wordlessly ordering the boy forward.

“Duffy,” Jake said in a soft, pleading voice.

The brunet boy froze, his red eyes widening.

“She’s lyin’ to ya, Duffy,” Jake told him. “Listen to me. She’s lyin’ to ya; just like she lied to the others who’re dyin’ right now, down in the clearin’. Ya know she’s been lyin’ to ‘em, that she had _you_ lie to ‘em, that neither of ya were ever gonna help ‘em. Is it so hard to believe; she’s lied to ya, an’ all?”

Confusion swept across Duffy’s face.

Jake shifted a few inches to the side, and Duffy automatically compensated with an adjustment of his own.

“She don’t love ya, Duffy.” Jake’s soft voice was compelling, almost hypnotic. “She never has. She loved someone named Rex, and ya ain’t no more’n a tool to her.”

When he said Rex’s name, Jeanine’s lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace. Her eyes stayed locked on me.

Duffy cast a frantic glance in her direction.

“Duffy?” Jake said.

Duffy automatically refocused on Jake.

“She knows I’ll kill ya, Duffy. She _wants_ ya to die, so she don’t have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yeah, ya’ve seen that, ain’t ya? Ya read the reluctance in her eyes, heard the false note in her promises. _You_ were right. She ain’t never wanted ya. Every kiss, every touch… ‘s all been a lie.”

Jake moved again, moved a few inches toward the boy, a few inches away from me.

Jeanine’s gaze zeroed in on the gap between us. It would take her less than a second to kill me; she only needed the tiniest margin of opportunity.

Slower this time, Duffy repositioned himself.

“Ya don’t gotta die,” Jake promised, his eyes holding the boy’s. “There’re other ways to live, than the way she’s shown ya. It ain’t all lies an’ blood, Duffy. Ya can walk away, right now. Ya don’t have to die, for her lies.”

Jake slid his feet forward and to the side. There was a foot of space between us now. Duffy circled too far, overcompensating this time. Jeanine leaned forward onto the balls of her feet.

“Last chance, Duffy,” Jake whispered.

Duffy’s face was desperate as he looked to Jeanine for answers.

“He’s the liar, Duffy,” Jeanine said, and my mouth fell open in shock at the sound of her voice. “I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love _only_ you.”

Her voice was every bit the strong, wild, catlike growl I would have put with her face and stance; twisted with spite and malice and the cocky determination of ending my life.

Duffy’s jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders. His eyes emptied; there was no more confusion, no more suspicion. There was no thought at all. He tensed himself to attack.

Jeanine’s body seemed to be trembling, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for Jake to move just one more inch away from me.

The snarl came from none of them.

A mammoth tan shape flew through the center of the opening, throwing Duffy to the ground.

“ _No_!” Jeanine cried, her wild voice shrill with disbelief.

A yard and a half in front of me, the huge wolf ripped and tore at the brunet vampire beneath him.

Something white and hard smacked into the rocks by my feet. I cringed away from it.

Jeanine did not spare one glance for the boy she’d just pledged her love to. Her eyes were still on me, filled with a disappointment so ferocious that she looked deranged.

“No,” she said again, through her teeth, as Jake started to move toward her, blocking her path to me.

Duffy was on his feet again, looking misshapen and haggard, but he was able to fling a vicious kick into Miles’ shoulder. I heard the bone crunch. Miles backed off and started to circle, limping. Duffy had his arms out, ready, though he seemed to be missing part of one hand...

Only a few yards away from that fight, Jake and Jeanine were dancing.

Not quite circling, because Jake was not allowing her to position herself any closer to me. She sashayed back, moving from side to side, trying to find a hole in his defence. His eyes glowed a striking gold, as he shadowed her footwork lithely, stalking her with perfect concentration. He began to move just a fraction of a second before she moved, reading her intentions in her thoughts.

Miles lunged at Duffy from the side, and something tore with a hideous, grating screech. Another heavy white chunk flew into the forest with a thud. Duffy roared in fury, and Miles skipped back; amazingly light on his feet for his size, as Duffy took a swipe at him with one mangled hand.

Jeanine was weaving through the tree trunks at the far end of the little opening now. She was torn, her feet pulling her toward safety while her eyes yearned toward me as if I were a magnet, reeling her in. I could see the burning desire to kill warring with her survival instinct.

Jake could see that, too.

“Don’t go, Jeanine,” he murmured in that same hypnotic tone as before. “Ya ain’t l never gonna get ‘nother chance like this.”

She showed her teeth and hissed at him, but she seemed unable to move farther away from me.

“Ya can always run later,” Jake purred. “Plenty of time for that. ‘S what ya do, ain’t it? ‘S why Rex kept ya ‘round. Useful, if ya like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escapin’. He shouldn’t have left ya, heh, he could’ve used ya skills when we caught up to him in Sunset Beach.”

A snarl ripped from between her lips.

“‘S all ya ever were to him, though. Silly to waste so much energy avengin’ someone who had less affection for ya’n a hunter for his mount. Ya weren’t never more’n a convenience to him. I’d know.” Jake’s lips pulled up on one side as he tapped his temple.

With a strangled screech, Jeanine darted out of the trees again, feinting to the side. Jake responded, and the dance began again.

Just then, Duffy’s fist caught Miles’s flank, and a low yelp coughed out of Miles’s throat. Miles backed away, his shoulders twitching as if he were trying to shake off the pain.

 _Please_ , I wanted to plead with Duffy, but I couldn’t find the muscles to make my mouth open, to pull the air up from my lungs. _Please, he’s just a kid_!

Why hadn’t Miles run away? Why didn’t he run now?

Duffy was closing the distance between them again, driving Miles toward the cliff face beside me. Jeanine was suddenly interested in her partner’s fate. I could see her, from the corner of her eyes, judge the distance between Duffy and me. Miles snapped at Duffy, forcing him back again, and Jeanine hissed.

Miles wasn’t limping anymore. His circling took him within inches of Jake; his tail brushed Jake’s back, and Jeanine’s eyes bulged.

“Nah, he ain’t gonna turn on me,” Jake said, answering the question in Jeanine’s head. He used her distraction to slide closer. “Ya provided us with a common enemy. Ya allied us.”

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her focus on Jake alone.

“Look more closely, Jeanine,” he murmured, pulling at the threads of her concentration. “He really seem so much like that monster Rex tracked across Siberia?”

Her eyes popped wide open, and then began flickering wildly from Jake to Miles to me, around and around. “Not the same?” she snarled. “Impossible!”

“Nothin’s impossible,” Jake murmured, voice velvet soft as he moved another inch closer to her. “Except what ya want. Ya ain’t never gonna touch him.”

She shook her head, fast and jerky, fighting his diversions, and tried to duck around him, but he was in place to block her as soon as she’d thought of the plan. Her face contorted in frustration, and then she shifted lower into her crouch, a lioness again, and stalked deliberately forward.

Jeanine was no inexperienced, instinct-driven newborn. She was lethal. Even I could tell the difference between her and Duffy, and I knew that Miles wouldn’t have lasted so long if he’d been fighting _this_ vampire.

Jake shifted, too, as they closed on each other, and it was wolf versus lioness.

The dance increased in tempo.

It was like Quinn and Kele in the meadow, a blurred spiraling of movement, only this dance was not as perfectly choreographed. Sharp crunches and crackings reverberated off the cliff face whenever someone slipped in their formation. But they were moving too fast for me to see who was making the mistakes. 

My heart lurched at the thought of Jake, mangled like Duffy, missing piece of himself.

Duffy was distracted by the violent ballet, his eyes anxious for his partner. Miles struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire. Duffy bellowed and launched a massive backhanded blow that caught Miles full in his broad chest. Miles’s huge body soared ten feet and crashed into the rocky wall over my head with a force that seemed to shake the whole peak. I heard the breath whoosh from his lungs, and I ducked out of the way as he rebounded off the stone and collapsed on the ground a few feet in front of me.

A low whimper escaped through Miles’s teeth.

Sharp fragments of gray stone showered down on my head, scratching my exposed skin. A jagged spike of rock rolled down my right arm and I caught it reflexively. My fingers clenched around the long shard as my own survival instincts kicked in; since there was no chance of flight, my body; not caring how ineffectual the gesture was, prepared for a fight.

Adrenaline jolted through my veins. I knew the brace was cutting into my palm. I knew the crack in my knuckle was protesting. I knew it, but I could not feel the pain.

Behind Duffy, all I could see was the twisting flame of Jeanine’s hair and a blur of white. The increasingly frequent metallic snaps and tears, the gasps and shocked hissings, made it clear that the dance was turning deadly for someone.

But _which_ someone?

Duffy lurched toward me, his red eyes brilliant with fury. He glared at the limp mountain of sand-colored fur between us, and his hands; mangled, broken hands, curled into talons. His mouth opened, widened, his teeth glistening, as he prepared to rip out Miles’s throat.

A second kick of adrenaline hit like an electric shock, and everything was suddenly very clear.

Both fights were too close. Miles was about to lose his, and I had no idea if Jake was winning or losing. They needed help. A distraction. Something to give them an edge.

My hand gripped the stone spike so tightly that a support in the brace snapped.

Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? How hard could I shove the rough stone into my body?

Would this buy Miles enough time to get back on his feet? Would he heal fast enough for my sacrifice to do him any good?

I raked the point of the shard up my arm, yanking my thick sweater back to expose the skin, and then pressed the sharp tip to the crease at my elbow. I already had a long scar there from my last birthday.

That night, my flowing blood had been enough to catch every vampire’s attention, to freeze them all in place for an instant. I prayed it would work that way again. I steeled myself and sucked in one deep breath.

Jeanine was distracted by the sound of my gasp. Her eyes, holding still for one tiny portion of a second, met mine. Fury and curiosity mingled strangely in her expression.

I wasn’t sure how I heard the low sound with all the other noises echoing off the stone wall and hammering inside my head. My own heartbeat should have been enough to drown it out. But, in the split second that I stared into Jeanine’s eyes, I thought I heard a familiar, exasperated sigh.

In that same short second, the dance broke violently apart. It happened so quickly that it was over before I could follow the sequence of events. I tried to catch up in my head.

Jeanine had flown out of the blurred formation and smashed into a tall spruce about halfway up the tree.

She dropped back to the earth already crouched to spring.

Simultaneously, Diego; all but invisible with speed, had launched out from the cover of the trees and caught the unsuspecting Duffy by the arm. It had looked like Diego planted his foot against Duffy’s back, and heaved… and then the little campsite was filled with Duffy’s piercing shriek of agony.

At the same time, Miles leapt to his feet, cutting off most of my view.

But I could still see Jeanine. And, though she looked oddly deformed, as if she were unable to straighten up completely, I could see the smile I’d been dreaming of flash across her wild face.

She coiled and sprang.

Something small and white whistled through the air and collided with her mid-flight. The impact sounded like an explosion, and it threw her against another tree; this one snapped in half. She landed on her feet again, crouched and ready, but Jake was already in place. Relief swelled in my heart when I saw that _he_ stood straight and perfect.

Jeanine kicked something aside with a flick of her bare foot, the missile that had crippled her attack.

It rolled toward me, and I realised what it was.

My stomach lurched.

The fingers were still twitching; grasping at blades of grass, Duffy’s arm began to drag itself mindlessly across the ground.

Miles was prowling toward Duffy again, and now Duffy was stuck between him and Diego; unable to retreat. He backed away from the advancing werewolf, only to twist and lean away from Diego; his face rigid with pain. He raised his one arm defensively as he twisted back and forth.

Miles rushed Duffy, and the vampire was clearly off-balance. I saw Miles sink his teeth into Duffy’s shoulder and tear, jumping back again.

With an ear-splitting metallic screech, Duffy lost his other arm.

Miles shook his head, flinging the arm into the woods. The broken hissing noise that came through Miles’s teeth sounded like snickering.

Duffy screamed out a tortured plea. “ _Jeanine_!”

Jeanine did not even flinch to the sound of her name. Her eyes did not flicker once toward her partner.

Miles launched himself forward with the force of a wrecking ball. Diego stepped casually to the side as the thrust carried both Miles and Duffy into the trees, where the metallic screeching was matched by Duffy’s screams. Screams that abruptly cut off, while the sounds of rock being ripped to shreds continued.

Though she spared Duffy no farewell glance, Jeanine seemed to realise that she was on her own. She began to back away from Jake, frenzied disappointment blazing in her eyes. She threw me one short, agonised stare of longing, and then she started to retreat faster.

“Naw,” Jake crooned, his voice seductive. “Stay just a little longer.”

She wheeled and flew toward the refuge of the forest like an arrow from a bow.

Only to find Diego waiting for her. He caught her at the edge of the trees, his arms locking around her as she hissed in surprise, writhing in his hold to try and escape.

With one last, simple step, the dance was over.

Jake was a blur as he crossed the clearing to them, his mouth brushing just once across her neck, like a caress. The squealing clamour coming from Miles’ efforts covered every other noise, so there was no discernible sound to make the image one of violence.

He could have been kissing her.

And then the fiery tangle of hair was no longer connected to the rest of her body. The shivering orange waves fell to the ground, and bounced once before rolling toward the trees.


	25. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there nearly there nearly there
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this - let us know what you think? <3
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Done**

I forced my eyes, frozen wide with shock, to move; so that I could not examine too closely the oval object wrapped in tendrils of shivering, fiery hair.

Jake was in motion again. Swift and coolly businesslike, he dismembered the headless corpse, while Diego disappeared into the forest after Miles.

I could not go to him. I could not make my feet respond; they were bolted to the stone beneath them.

But I scrutinised his every action minutely, looking for any evidence that he had been harmed. My heart slowed to a healthier rhythm when I found nothing. He was lithe and graceful as ever. I couldn’t even see a tear in his clothes.

He did not look at me, to where I stood frozen to the cliff wall, horrified; while he piled the quivering, twitching limbs and then covered them with dry pine needles. He still did not meet my shocked gaze as he darted into the forest after Diego.

I didn’t have time to recover before the three of them were back, each with a piece of Duffy.

Miles was carrying a large chunk, the head, in his mouth. Jake carried what looked to be the torso. The rest of Duffy was piled high in Diego's arms. They added their burden to the pile, and Jake pulled a silver rectangle from his pocket. He flipped open the butane lighter and held the flame to the dry tinder. It caught at once; long tongues of orange fire licked rapidly across the pyre.

“Get every piece,” Jake said in a low aside to Miles and Diego.

Together, the vampire, the werewolf and my best friend slash former werewolf, scoured the campsite; occasionally tossing small lumps of white stone into the blaze. Miles handled the pieces with his teeth. My brain wasn’t working well enough for me to understand why he didn’t change back to a form with hands.

Jake and Diego both, kept their eyes on their work.

And then they were done, and the raging fire was sending a pillar of choking purple toward the sky. The thick smoke curled up slowly, looking more solid than it should; it smelled like burning incense, and the scent was uncomfortable. It was heavy, too strong.

Miles made that snickering sound again, deep in his chest.

A smile flickered across Jake’s tense face.

Jake stretched out his arm, his hand curled into a fist. Seth grinned, revealing the long row of dagger teeth, and bumped his nose against Jake’s hand.

“Good job,” Jake murmured.

Miles coughed a laugh.

"Hey, don't go hogging all the glory, _Grandpa_." Diego grumbled, though he was grinning as his hand clapped to Jake's warmly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Pinky." He said, nodding gratefully. 

Diego's eyes flickered for only a brief second toward me, before he cleared his throat and gestured for Miles to sit beside him. Wolf and former wolf, turning their backs on me to watch their enemy burn.

Jake took a deep breath, and turned slowly to face me.

I did not understand his expression. His eyes were as wary as if I were another enemy; more than wary, they were afraid. Yet he’d shown no fear at all when he’d faced Jeanine and Duffy. My mind was stuck, stunned and useless as my body. I stared at him, bewildered.

“Taylor, babe,” he said in his softest tone, walking toward me with exaggerated slowness, his hands held up, palms forward. Dazed as I was, it reminded me oddly of a suspect approaching a policeman, showing that he wasn’t armed. “Taylor, can ya drop the rock, please? Careful like... don’t hurt yaself.”

I’d forgotten all about my crude weapon, though I realised now that I was grasping it so hard that my knuckle was screaming in protest. Was it re-broken? Mike would put me in a cast for sure this time.

Jake hesitated a few feet from me, his hands still in the air, his eyes still fearful.

It took me a few long seconds to remember how to move my fingers. Then the rock clattered to the ground, while my hand stayed frozen in the same position.

Jake relaxed slightly when my hands were empty, but came no closer.

“Ya don’t gotta be 'fraid, Taylor,” Jake murmured. “Ya safe. I won’t hurt ya.”

The mystifying promise only confused me further. I frowned and stared at him like an imbecile, trying to understand.

“'S gonna be alright, Taylor. I know ya scared now, but ’s over. No one's gonna hurt ya. I won’t touch ya. I won’t hurt ya,” he said again.

From the fire I was sure I heard Diego sigh and mutter to himself about 'both idiots'.

My eyes blinked furiously, and I found my voice. “Why do you keep saying that?” I took an unsteady step toward him, and he leaned away from my advance. “What’s wrong?” I whispered. “What do you mean?”

“Are ya...” His eyes bled slowly from golden to cerulean, and were suddenly as confused as I felt. “Ain’t ya 'fraid of me?”

“Afraid of _you_?” I scoffed, my voice too high to be considered normal. “Why? ”

I staggered forward another step, and then tripped over something, my own feet probably. Jake caught me, and I buried my face in his chest and started to sob.

“Taylor... Taylor, I’m sorry. I'm so sorry. 'S over, 's over.”

“I’m fine,” I gasped. “I’m okay. I’m just… freaking out. Give me… a minute.”

His arms tightened around me. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured again and again.

I clung to him until I could breathe again, and then I was kissing him; his chest, his shoulder, his neck, every part of him that I could reach. Slowly, my brain started to work again.

“Are you okay?” I demanded between kisses. “Did she hurt you at all?”

“I'm completely fine, Boy Scout.” He promised, burying his face in my hair.

“Miles?”

Jake chuckled. “More'n fine. Very pleased with himself, in fact.”

"Diego?"

"Yo!" He called from beside the fire, glancing over with a crooked grin. "Totally fine. Totally gonna kick your ass later." He said cheerfully.

“The others? Quinn, Grace? The wolves?" I demanded, ignoring Diego's unnecessary commentary.

“All fine. 'S over there, an' all. Went just as smooth as I promised. We got the worst of it here, bein' honest.”

I let myself absorb that for a moment, let it sink in and settle in my head.

My family and my friends were safe. Jeanine was never coming after me again. It was over.

We were all going to be fine.

But I couldn’t completely take in the good news while I was still so confused.

“Tell me why,” I insisted. “Why did you think I would be afraid of you?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, apologising yet again; for what? I had no idea. “So sorry. I didn’t want ya to see that. See _me_ like that. I know I must've terrified ya.”

I had to think about that for another minute, about the hesitant way he’d approached me, his hands in the air. Like I was going to run if he moved too fast. 

“Seriously?” I finally asked, my lips twitching with amusement. “You... what? Thought you’d scared me off?” I snorted. Snorting was good; a voice couldn’t tremble or break during a snort. It sounded impressively offhand.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head back to read my face.

“Taylor, I just...” he hesitated and then forced the words out. “I just _beheaded_ an' _dismembered_ a sentient creature not twenty yards from ya... that don’t _bother_ ya?”

He frowned at me.

I shrugged. Shrugging was good, too. Very blasé. “Not really. I was only afraid that you, Diego and Miles were going to get hurt. I wanted to help, but there’s only so much I can do...”

His suddenly livid expression made my voice fade out.

“Yeah,” he said, his tone clipped. “Ya 'lil stunt with the rock. Ya know ya nearly gimme a goddamn heart attack? Ain't exactly the easiest thing to do...” His furious glower made it hard to answer.

“I wanted to help…" I mumbled pathetically, making wide eyes at him. "Miles was hurt, I thought they already hurt Diego—”

“Miles 's only feignin' he was hurt, Taylor. It 's a trick. An' then _you_..!” He shook his head, unable to finish. “Miles couldn’t see what ya were doin', so Diego had to step in; blowin' his cover. He was gonna ambush Fiddler when I backed her up to the trees just right. Miles 's a bit pissed at ya for that… he can’t claim a single handed defeat now.”

I knew there were more important things I should focus on in all that information, but instead I found myself drawn to a specific part. "Fiddler?" I questioned, raising a brow as I ran my hands over his shoulders, making sure he was really okay.

"She was a real pain in the ass. Fiddly 'lil bitch." He said, shrugging negligently.

I nodded slowly, dismissing that as I allowed the rest of what he'd told me to sink in. “So Miles was... faking?”

Jake nodded sternly.

“Oh.”

We both looked at Miles, who was studiously ignoring us, watching the flames. Smugness radiated from every hair in his fur. Diego was watching me quietly from beside him, his expression torn between exasperated, frustrated and concerned.

“Well, I didn’t know that,” I said, on the offence now. “And it’s not easy being the only helpless person around!" I defended myself, swatting Jake's shoulder now. "Just you wait till I’m a vampire! I’m not going to be sitting on the sidelines next time.”

A dozen emotions flitted across his face before he settled on being amused. “Next time? D'ya really think there'll be 'nother war anytime soon?”

“With my luck? Who knows?”

He rolled his eyes, but I could see that he was flying, the relief was making us both lightheaded. It was over.

Or... was it?

“Hold on. Didn’t you say something before—?” I frowned, trying to remember just what it was he'd said as I had my meltdown with Diego. My splintered heart throbbed out a painful, aching beat. What else could there be? “About a complication? And Quinn, needing to nail down the schedule... You said it was going to be close. _What_ was going to be close?”

Jake’s eyes flickered back to Diego and then to Miles, the three of them exchanging a loaded glance. Diego pushed to his feet with a sigh, rolling his neck until it clicked as Miles ambled to all fours beside him.

“Well?” I asked.

“'S nothin', really,” Jake said quickly. “But we gotta be on our way...”

He started to pull me into place on his back, but I stiffened and drew away.

“Define... _nothing_.”

Jake took my face between his palms. “We only got a minute, so don’t panic, alright? I told ya… ya got no reason to be 'fraid. Trust me on that, yeah?”

I nodded, trying to hide the sudden terror; how much more could I handle before I collapsed? “No reason to be afraid. Got it.”

He pursed his lips for a second, deciding what to say. And then he glanced abruptly at Miles, as if the wolf had called him.

“What he hell’s she doin'?” Jake asked.

Miles whined; it was an anxious, uneasy sound. It made the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"What is it?" Diego murmured, glancing between them both worriedly. He seemed to sense the urgency between them, and bit his lip to silence himself, waiting with poorly veiled impatience.

Everything was dead silent for one endless second.

And then Jake gasped, “ _No_!” and one of his hands flew out as if to grab something that I couldn’t see. “ _Don’t—_!”

A spasm rocked through Miles' body, and a howl, blistering with agony, ripped from his lungs.

Jake fell to his knees at the exact same moment, gripping the sides of his head with two hands, his face furrowed in pain.

I screamed once in bewildered terror, and dropped to my knees beside him. Stupidly, I tried to pull his hands from his face; my palms, clammy with sweat, slid off his marble skin.

“Jake! Jake!”

Diego was suddenly behind me, pulling me to my feet and restraining me from clawing at Jake; probably protecting me more than him. "Easy, just give him a minute…" he said with obvious effort. He was just as worried as I was.

Jake's eyes focused on me; with obvious effort, he pulled his clenched teeth apart. “'S alright... we’re gonna be fine. 'S—” He broke off, and winced again.

“What’s happening?” I cried out while Miles howled in anguish.

"Someone's hurt." Diego whispered back, as I tensed in his arms. "Shut up, and let him come out of it… he's stuck in their pain right now. Just… just wait. It'll be okay, Taylor."

“We’re fine... we’re gonna be okay,” Jake gasped. “Sean; help him—”

And I realised in that instant, when he said Sean’s name, that Diego was right. Jake was not speaking of himself and Miles.

No unseen force was attacking them. This time, the crisis was not here.

He was using the pack plural.

I’d burned through all my adrenaline. My body had nothing left. I sagged in Diego's arms, and he steadied me, preventing me from hitting the rocks. He swept my feet out from under me, his eyes on Jake as he sprang to his feet.

“Miles!” Jake shouted.

Miles was crouched, still tensed in agony, looking as if he meant to launch himself into the forest.

“ _No_ !” Jake ordered. “Ya get ya ass _straight_ home. _Now_. Fast as ya damn well can!”

Miles whimpered, shaking his great head from side to side.

“Miles." Diego said sternly, the wolf's eyes flicking toward him. "Trust him.” He said gently, nodding his head in encouragement.

The huge wolf looked back at Jake and stared into the vampire's agonised eyes for one long second, and then he straightened up and flew into the trees, disappearing like a ghost.

Diego passed me to Jake, who cradled me tightly against his chest, and then we were also hurtling through the shadowy forest, taking a different path than the wolf. Diego was as silent as the wind, right behind us.

“Jake.” I fought to force the words through my constricted throat. “What happened, Jake? What happened to Sean? Where are we going? What’s happening?”

“We gotta get back to the clearin',” he told me in a low voice. “We knew there was a good chance of this happenin'. Earlier this mornin', Quinn saw it an' passed it through Sean to Miles. The Volturi decided it 's time to step in.”

The Volturi.

Too much. My mind refused to make sense of the words, pretended it couldn’t understand.

The trees jolted past us. He was running downhill so fast that it felt as if we were plummeting, falling out of control.

“Don’t panic. They ain’t comin' for _us_ . 'S just the guard, ones that usually cleans up this kinda mess. Nothin' momentous, they’re just doin' their job. 'Course, they seem to’ve timed their arrival _real_ careful. Which leads me to believe that no one in Italy’d mourn if these newborns _had_ reduced the size of the Darwin family.” The words came through his teeth, hard and bleak. “I’ll know for sure what they’re thinkin’ when they get to the clearin’.”

“Is that why we’re going back?” I whispered.

Could I handle this? Images of flowing black robes crept into my unwilling mind, and I flinched away from them. I was close to a breaking point.

“’S part of the reason. Mostly, it’ll be safer for us to present a united front at this point. They got no reason to harass us, but... Harley’ with ‘em. If he thought we’re ‘lone somewhere ‘way from others, it might tempt him. Like Jeanine, Harley’ll probably guess that I’m with ya. Ralston, ‘course, is with him. He’d find me, if Harley asked him to.”

I didn’t want to think that name. I didn’t want to see that blindingly exquisite, sadistic face in my head.

A strange sound came out of my throat.

“Shh, Taylor, shh. ‘S all gonna be fine. Quinn can see that.”

Quinn could see? But... then where were the wolves? Where was the pack?

“The pack?”

“They had to leave quick. The Volturi don’t honour truces with werewolves.”

I could hear my breathing get faster, but I couldn’t control it. I started to gasp.

“I swear they’ll be fine,” Jake promised me. “The Volturi ain’t gonna recognise the scent under all the smoke. They ain’t gonna even realise the wolves were here; the Taino ain’t a species they’re familiar with. The pack’ll be fine.”

I couldn’t process his explanation. My concentration was ripped to shreds by my fears.We’re going to be fine, he had said before... and Miles, howling in agony. Diego had told me that someone was hurt, I remembered distantly. But Jake had avoided my first question, distracted me with the Volturi...

I was very close to the edge; just clinging by my fingertips.

The trees were a racing blur that flowed around him like jade waters.

“What happened?” I whispered again. “Before. When Miles was howling? Who was hurt?”

Jake hesitated.

“Jake! Tell me!”

“It ‘s all over,” he whispered. I could barely hear him over the wind his speed created. “The wolves didn’t count their half... they thought they got ‘em all. ‘Course, Quinn couldn’t see...”

“What happened?!” I could tell Diego was listening raptly to everything Jake said, but he was holding his tongue as he waited for Jake to explain, something that currently proved impossible for me.

“One of the newborns was hidin’... Michelle found him; she was bein’ dumb, cocky; tryin’ to prove somethin’. She took him on him ‘lone...”

“Michelle,” I repeated, and I was too weak to feel shame for the relief that flooded through me. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Michelle ain’t hurt,” Jake mumbled.

I stared at him for a long second.

 _Sean help him_ , Jake had gasped. Him, not her.

“We’re almost there,” Jake said, and he stared at a fixed point in the sky.

Automatically, my eyes followed his. There was a dark purple cloud hanging low over the trees. A cloud? But it was so abnormally sunny. . . . No, not a cloud— I recognised the thick column of smoke, just like the one at our campsite.

“Jake,” I said, my voice nearly inaudible. “Jake, someone got hurt.”

I’d heard Miles’ agony, seen the torture in Jake’s face, heard the words Diego had spoken to me; knowing from their reactions what had happened.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Who?” I asked, though, of course, I already knew the answer.

There was one wolf I knew well enough to still call friend. One wolf who wasn’t mad at me for my decision to leave humanity behind. One wolf that didn’t blame me for their brother leaving the pack..

The trees were slowing around us as we came to our destination.

It took him a long moment to answer me.

“Tom Sato.” he said.

I was able to nod once.

“Of course,” I whispered.

And then I slipped off the edge I was clinging to inside my head.

Everything went black.

I was first aware of the cool hands touching me. More than one pair of hands. Arms holding me, a palm curved to fit my cheek, fingers stroking my forehead, and more fingers pressed lightly into my wrist.

Then I was aware of the voices. They were just a humming at first, and then they grew in volume and clarity like someone was turning up a radio.

“Mike, ’s been five minutes!” Jake’s voice, anxious.

“He’ll come ‘round when he’s damn well ready, Jake.” Mike’s voice, always so calm and sure, was now testy and impatient. “He’s had too much to deal with today. Let his mind protect itself.” He snapped. 

But my mind was not protected. It was trapped in the knowledge that had not left me, even in unconsciousness; the pain that was part of the blackness.

I felt totally disconnected from my body. Like I was caged in some small corner of my head, no longer at the controls. But I couldn’t do anything about it. I couldn’t think. The agony was too strong for that.

There was no escape from it.

Tom.

Tom.

My only friend among the wolves now. Tom had been hurt. For me.

“Quinn, how long do we got?” Jake demanded, his voice still tense; Mike’s words had not helped.

From farther away, Quinn’s voice. It was brightly chipper. “Another five minutes. And Taylor will open his eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn’t doubt that he can hear us now.”

“Taylor, sweetie?” This was Grace’s soft, comforting voice. “Can you hear me? You’re safe now, dear.”

Yes, I was safe. Did that really matter?

Then cool lips were at my ear, and Jake was speaking the words that allowed me to escape from the torture that had me caged inside my own head.

“He’s gonna live, Taylor. Tom Sato is healin’ as I speak. He’ll be fine.”

As the pain and dread eased, I found my way back to my body. My eyelids fluttered.

“Oh, Taylor,” Jake sighed in relief, and his lips touched mine.

“Jake,” I whispered.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

I got my lids to open, and I stared into warm gold.

“Tom... is okay?” I asked.

“Yes,” he promised.

I watched his eyes carefully for some sign that he was placating me, but they were perfectly clear, as the gold faded once more into a clear blue.

“Examined him myself,” Mike said then; I turned my head to find his face, only a few feet away. Mike’s expression was serious and reassuring at the same time. It was impossible to doubt him. “His life ain’t in danger. He was healin’ at a heck of a rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it’ll still be few days ‘fore he’s back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. Soon as we’re done here, I’ll do what I can to help him. Gayle’s tryin’ to get him to phase back to his human form. That’ll make treatin’ him easier.” Mike smiled, but the expression was slightly too tight. “I ain’t never been to veterinarian school.”

“What happened to him?” I whispered. “How bad are his injuries?”

Mike’s face was serious again. “‘Nother wolf was in trouble—”

“Michelle,” I breathed.

“Yeah. He knocked her outta the way, but he didn’t have no time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms ‘round him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body’re shattered.”

I flinched.

“Gayle an’ Andy got here in time. He’s already improvin’ when they took him back to Pups here.” He said, turning a frustrated look to Diego beside him. 

“My house is bigger than Tom’s.” Diego said with a negligent shrug, scowling back at Mike. “Ricardo will let them in.”

“Look, ya seen him, he’s awake…” Mike said, ignoring me and the others as he grimaced at Diego. “So get ya goddamn ass back to the damn house; ya can’t be _here…”_

Diego’s waspish voice replied, his eyes betraying his feelings as he glared at the doctor. “I had to know you were okay, too! Don’t try and order me around like I’m some kind of pet!”

“Watch me get ya a damn collar an’ lead, then I’ll show ya what bein’ a damn pet is all ‘bout!” Mike snarked back, his playful tone erased by an edge of exasperation. “Godammit, will ya _please_ , get ya goddamn ass outta here?!”

Diego’s face darkened with embarrassment, but he chose not to comment on Mike’s insinuation. I didn’t have it in me to even consider that he didn’t mind the idea. I was still too focused on Tom.

“He’ll be back to normal?” I asked, glossing over their quibbling.

“ _Yes_ , Taylor.” Mike sighed, running his hand through his hair. “He won’t have no permanent damage.” He said, before pulling Diego tight against him and burying his nose in his hair.

I took a deep breath.

“Three minutes,” Quinn said quietly.

“Diego, _please_ ,” Mike pleaded. “Please, go home… we ain’t gonna be long, I promise.” 

Diego pulled away from Mike’s shoulder, biting his lip uncertainly. “You better be back in an hour, or I’m coming back again.” He finally declared. 

Mike looked about to argue, before he seemed to decide it was a better offer than he could really hope for. He relaxed infinitely as Diego pecked his cheek shyly, chuckling as he instead tugged him back into a deep kiss which had me looking away with a blush. 

A moment later there was a soft sigh, and I turned back to see Diego looking down at me with a raised brow. “No doing anything stupid, alright, jerk?”

I smiled weakly. “Sure thing, bitch.” I said.

Diego huffed as Mike laughed quietly, turning to race away through the trees. As soon as he was out of sight Mike sighed, visibly relaxing at last.

I struggled, trying to get vertical. Jake realised what I was doing and helped me to my feet.

I stared at the scene in front of me.

The Darwin’s stood in a loose semicircle around the bonfire. There were hardly any flames visible, just the thick, purple-black smoke, hovering like a disease against the bright grass. Kele stood closest to the solid-seeming haze, in its shadow so that his skin did not glitter brilliantly in the sun the way the others did. He had his back to me, his shoulders tense, his arms slightly extended. There was something there, in his shadow. Something he crouched over with wary intensity...

I was too numb to feel more than a mild shock when I realised what it was.

There were nine vampires in the clearing.

The guy was curled into a small ball beside the flames, his arms wrapped around his legs. He was very young, in vampire terms. In human terms, he was probably around the same age as me, maybe even slightly older. His eyes were focused on me, and the irises were a shocking, brilliant red. Much brighter than Duffy’s, almost glowing. They wheeled wildly, out of control.

Jake saw my bewildered expression.

“He surrendered,” he told me quietly. “‘S one I ain’t never seen ‘fore. Only Mike’d think of offerin’. Kele don’t approve.”

 _“Pfft,_ says the asshole who tried to spare a whole platoon in ‘Nam.” Mike scoffed, his good humour returning now he knew Diego was safe.

Despite the banter, I couldn’t tear my gaze away from the scene beside the fire. Kele was rubbing absently at his left forearm.

“Is Kele all right?” I whispered.

“He’s fine. Venom stings ‘s all.”

“He was _bitten?”_ I asked, horrified.

“Dumbass was tryin’ to be everywhere at once. Tryin’ to make sure Quinn had nothin’ to do, actually.” Jake shook his head. “Quinn don’t need anyone’s help.”

Quinn grimaced toward her true love. “Overprotective fool.”

The young male suddenly threw his head back like an animal and wailed shrilly.

Kele growled at him and he cringed back, but his fingers dug into the ground like claws and his head whipped back and forth in anguish. Kele took a step toward him, slipping deeper into his crouch.

Jake moved with overdone casualness, turning our bodies so that he was between the guy and me. I peeked around his arm to watch the thrashing girl and Kele.

Mike was at Kele’s side in an instant. He put a restraining hand on his arm.

“Ya changed ya mind, young’un?” Mike asked, calm as ever. “We don’t wanna destroy ya, but we _will_ if ya can’t control yaself.”

“How can you stand it?” the guy groaned in a low, clear voice. “I _want_ him.” His bright crimson irises focused on Jake, through him, beyond him to me, and his nails ripped through the hard soil again.

“Ya gotta stand it,” Mike told her gravely. “Ya gotta exercise _control_. ‘S possible, an’ ‘s the only thing that’ll save ya now.”

The guy clutched his dirt-encrusted hands around his head, yowling quietly.

“Shouldn’t we move away from him?” I whispered, tugging on Jake’s arm. The guy’s lips pulled back over his teeth when he heard my voice, his expression one of torment.

“We gotta stay here,” Jake murmured. “They’re comin’ to the north end of the clearin’ now.”

My heart burst into a sprint as I scanned the clearing, but I couldn’t see anything past the thick pall of smoke.

After a second of fruitless searching, my gaze crept back to the new male vampire. He was still watching me, his eyes half-mad. I met the guy’s stare for a long moment. Shoulder length blond hair framed his face, which was alabaster pale. I guessed he’d been Caucasian, before he’d been turned.

It was hard to tell if his features were beautiful, twisted as they were by rage and thirst. The feral red eyes were dominant; hard to look away from. He glared at me viciously, shuddering and writhing every few seconds. 

I stared at him, mesmerised, wondering if I were looking into a mirror of my future.

Then Mike and Kele began to back toward the rest of us. Craig, Zahra, Aleister and Grace all converged hastily around where Jake stood with Quinn and me. A united front, as Jake had said, with me at the heart, in the safest place.

I tore my attention away from the wild guy to search for the approaching monsters.

There was still nothing to see. I glanced at Jake, and his eyes were locked straight ahead. I tried to follow his gaze, but there was only the smoke; dense, oily smoke twisting low to the ground, rising lazily, undulating against the grass.

It billowed forward, darker in the middle.

“Hmm,” a dead voice murmured from the mist. I recognised the apathy at once.

“Welcome, Harley.” Jake’s tone was coolly courteous.

The dark shapes came closer, separating themselves from the haze, solidifying. I knew it would be Harley in the front; the darkest cloak, almost black, and the figure radiating smugness. I could just barely make out Harley’s angelic, sadistic features in the shade of the cowl.

The four grey shrouded figures hulking behind him were also somewhat familiar. I was sure I recognised the biggest one, and while I stared, trying to confirm my suspicion, Tetra looked up. He let his hood fall back slightly so that I could see him wink at me and smile. Jake was very still at my side, tightly in control.

Harley’s gaze moved slowly across the luminous faces of the Darwin’s and then touched on the newborn guy beside the fire; the newborn had his head in his hands again.

“I don’t understand.” Harley’s voice was toneless, but not quite as uninterested as before.

“He surrendered,” Jake explained, answering the confusion in his mind.

Harley’s dark eyes flashed to his face. “Surrendered?”

Tetra and another shadow exchanged a quick glance.

Jake shrugged. “Mike gave him the option.”

“There are no options for those who break the rules,” Harley said flatly.

Mike spoke then, his voice mild. “That might be the case for those who fight ‘gainst the rules. He was willin’ to halt his attack on us, an’ I saw no need to destroy him. He weren’t never taught.”

“That is irrelevant,” Harley insisted.

“If ya say so.” Mike said, his eyes flashing golden. “Pretty sure Everett’d be interested to hear ya arguin’ with _me_ though.” He said casually.

Harley stared at Mike in consternation. He shook his head infinitesimally, and then composed his features.

“Everett hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Mike. He sends his regards.”

Mike nodded. “I’d ‘ppreciate if ya send mine back to him.”

“Of course.” Harley smiled. His face was almost too lovely when it was animated. He looked back toward the smoke. “It appears that you’ve done our work for us today... for the most part.” His eyes flickered to the hostage. “Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle.”

“Eighteen, includin’ this one,” Mike answered.

Harley’s eyes widened, and he looked at the fire again, seeming to reassess the size of it. Tetra and the other shadow exchanged a longer glance.

“Eighteen?” He repeated, his voice sounding unsure for the first time.

“All brand spankin’ new,” Mike said dismissively. “They weren’t skilled.”

“ _All_?” Her voice turned sharp. “Then who was their creator?”

“Her name ‘s Jeanine,” Jake answered, no emotion in his voice.

“ _Was_?” Harley asked.

Jake inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Harley’s eyes snapped up and focused on something far in the distance. The other pillar of smoke? I didn’t look away to check.

Harley stared to the east for a long moment, and then examined the closer bonfire again.

“This Jeanine... she was in addition to the eighteen here?”

“Yeah... she had ‘nother one with her. He weren’t as young as this’un, but weren’t older’n a year.”

“Twenty,” Harley breathed. “Who dealt with the creator?”

“I did,” Jake told her.

Harley’s eyes narrowed, and he turned to the guy beside the fire.

“You there,” he said, his dead voice harsher than before. “Your name.”

The newborn shot a baleful glare at Harley, his lips pressed tightly together.

Harley smiled back angelically.

The newborn guy’s answering scream was ear-piercing; his body arched stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position. I looked away, fighting the urge to cover my ears. I gritted my teeth, hoping to control my stomach. The screaming intensified. I tried to concentrate on Jake’s face, smooth and unemotional, but that made me remember when it had been Jake under Harley’s torturing gaze, and I felt sicker. I looked at Quinn instead, and Grace next to her. Their faces were as empty as his.

“That’s quite enough of that, Harley.” Aleister drawled, though there was a hint of command in his tone.

Finally, it was quiet.

“Your name,” Harley said again, his voice emotionless as he cast the hint of a baleful glare toward Aleister.

“Jesse,” the guy gasped.

Harley smiled, and the guy shrieked again. I held my breath until the sound of his agony stopped.

“He’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Aleister said through his teeth. “You don’t have to do that, you asinine little demon.”

Harley looked up, sudden humour in his usually dead eyes. “Oh, I know,” he said to Aleister, grinning at him before he turned back to the young vampire, Jesse.

“Jesse,” Harley said, his voice cold again. “Is that story true? Were there twenty of you?”

The guy lay panting, the side of his face pressed against the earth. He spoke quickly. “Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, _I don’t know_!” He cringed, terrified that his ignorance might bring on another round of torture. “Scarlett and the one whose name I don’t know got in a fight on the way...”

“And this Jeanine... did she create you?”

“I don’t know,” he said, flinching again. “Duffy never said her name. I didn’t see that night. It was so dark, and it hurt...” Jesse shuddered. “He didn’t want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren’t safe...”

Harley’s eyes flickered to Jake, and then back to the man.

Jeanine had planned this well. If she hadn’t followed Jake, there would have been no way to know for certain that she was involved...

“Tell me about this, Duffy,” Harley said. “Why did he bring you here?”

“Duffy told us that we had to destroy the strange family here,” Jesse babbled quickly and willingly. “He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs; and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us _his_ scent.” Jesse lifted one hand and stabbed a finger in my direction. “He said we would know that we had the right family, because he would be with them. He said whoever got to him first could have him.”

I heard Jake’s jaw flex beside me.

“It looks like Duffy was wrong about the easy part,” Harley noted with obvious amusement in his otherwise dead tone.

Jesse nodded, seeming relieved that the conversation had taken this non-painful course. He sat up carefully. “I don’t know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Duffy left us, and he didn’t come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces...”

He shuddered again. “I was afraid. I wanted to run away. _That_ one,” he looked at Mike, “said they wouldn’t hurt me if I stopped fighting.”

“Ah, but that wasn’t his gift to offer, young one,” Harley murmured, his voice oddly gentle now. “Broken rules demand a consequence.”

Jesse stared at her, not comprehending.

Harley looked at Mike. “Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?”

Mike’s face was very smooth as he nodded. “We split up, too.”

Harley half-smiled. “I can’t deny that I’m impressed.” The big shadows behind him murmured in agreement. “I’ve never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behaviour, considering the way you live here. And why was the boy the key?” His eyes rested unwilling on me for one short second.

I scowled.

“Jeanine held a grudge ‘gainst Taylor,” Jake told her, his voice impassive.

Harley laughed, the sound was golden, the bubbling laugh of a kind old man. “This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind,” he observed, smiling directly at me, his face beatific.

Jake stiffened. I looked at him in time to see his face turning away, back to Harley.

“Would ya kindly quit doin' that?” he asked in a tight voice.

Harley laughed again lightly. “Just checking. No harm done, apparently.”

I shivered, deeply grateful that the strange glitch in my system; which had protected me from Harley the last time we’d met, was still in effect. Jake’s arm tightened around me.

“Well, it appears that there’s not much left for us to do. Odd,” Harley said, apathy creeping back into his voice. “We’re not used to being rendered unnecessary. It’s too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch.”

“Yeah,” Jake answered her quickly, his voice sharp. “An’ ya were so close, an’ all. ‘S a shame ya didn’t arrive just a half hour earlier. Per’aps then ya could’ve fulfilled ya purpose here.”

Harley met Jake’s glare with unwavering eyes. “Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn’t it?”

Jake nodded once to himself, his suspicions confirmed.

Harley turned to look at the newborn Jesse again, his face completely bored. “Tetra?” he drawled.

“Wait,” Jake interjected.

Harley raised one eyebrow, but Jake was staring at Mike while he spoke in an urgent voice. “We can explain the rules to the young’un. He don’t seem unwillin’ to learn. He didn’t know what he was doin’.”

“‘Course,” Mike answered. “We’d be prepared to take responsibility for Jesse.”

Harley’s expression was torn between amusement and disbelief.

“We don’t make exceptions,” he said. “And we don’t give second chances. It’s bad for our reputation. Which reminds me...” Suddenly, his eyes were on me again, and his cherubic face dimpled. “Rowan will be _so_ interested to hear that _you’re_ still human, Taylor. Perhaps he’ll decide to visit.”

I narrowed my eyes, the hairs on my arms rising in offence of both his insinuation and his tone. “How’s ol’ cyclops doing, these days?” I snarked, before Jake tugged me behind him. I glanced up to see both he and Mike were fighting to keep their expressions neutral.

Craig wasn’t. He was grinning broadly. Even Aleister bore the hint of a grin.

“The date is set,” Quinn told Harley, ignoring the others as she spoke for the first time. “Perhaps we’ll come to visit you in a few months.”

Harley’s smile faded, and he shrugged indifferently, never looking at Quinn. He turned to face Mike. “It was nice to meet you, Mike; I’d thought Everett was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again...”

Mike nodded, his expression carefully neutral again.

“Take care of that, Tetra,” Harley said, nodding toward Jesse, his voice dripping boredom. “I want to go home.”

“I would advise you against following that order, Tetra.” Aleister commented lightly, taking half a step toward Jesse, unsubtly blocking the hulking form of Tetra from approaching. Harley stared in disbelief, his eyes widening to comic proportions as Aleister stared back boredly. “I assure you, I act with the support of my father. That newborn has a talent he’ll be quite interested in, at a later date.” He said flippantly.

“The Volturi do not make exceptions for rule breakers.” Harley said slowly, as if Aleister were being particularly slow. “The order has been given, and it stands.”

“I say it does not.” Aleister countered, glancing at Grace as she stepped up beside him, her small dark hand slipping into his pale one.

“You would dare to argue with the guard?” Ralston demanded, speaking for the first time.

“I outrank the guard.” Aleister snorted, waving his hand dismissively.

“Maybe you did,” Harley said slowly, narrowing his eyes as he examined Aleister carefully. “Before you turned traitor.” He hissed lowly.

Aleister raised a brow at his behaviour. “In order to blend in, one must bend to the dietary beliefs of those whom live here on a permanent basis.” He explained. “It would hardly do for my arrival to coincide with a sudden spat of disappearances.”

“Maybe,” Harley sneered. “Or maybe your new little _pet_ made you soft and weak.” He scoffed, gesturing roughly toward Grace.

Grace narrowed her eyes, glancing at Aleister, who chuckled and gestured toward Harley in obvious invitation. “I don’t like _rudeness._ ” She said firmly, her voice rising and echoing through the clearing, causing Harley’s cloak to billow out behind him as he fought against a sudden rush of wind.

"Heh, sounds like someone needs the wind taken out of her sails." Ralston chuckled, as Harley recovered and scowled at her.

Grace flicked her eyes to him dispassionately, a rare sneer marring her face. "I think you should all _leave_." She hissed, glowering at them furiously as the ground trembled beneath their feet.

Jake growled lowly, his eyes meeting Mike's as they flickered toward him. "'S all smoke'n mirrors." Jake hissed beneath his breath, his words hidden from the Volturi by the howling wind around them. "They weren't never gonna let us all outta here." 

Mike's eyes tightened, his position shifting slightly as he nodded, preparing for the inevitable attack.

"This is insubordination…" Harley taunted, narrowing his eyes as he fought to keep himself on his feet beneath the power of Grace's amplified voice. "Your father—"

"My father would not have told you to attack his friend nor his family," Aleister drawled lazily, though his pale red eyes were sharp and hard as he glared at Harley. "Not yet. Not while there are," his eyes cut briefly toward me. " _Things_ which he desires."

I shivered.

Jake snarled quietly.

"You're actions are driven by your own petty jealousy and Rowan's detestable fear." Aleister sneered, seeming to taunt Harley.

I glanced between them worriedly, swallowing thickly as I nudged Jake tentatively. He glanced at me, and I cut my eyes to Aleister and back, biting my lip as I half raised my hand curiously.

Jake shook his head infinitesimally, unwilling to allow me so close to the Volturi vampires. His attention was then stolen by Tetra, a snarl tearing from his throat as the brute clapped his hands together eagerly and began to chuckle, a cruel grin teasing his lips as he sank into a crouch at the same time as Jake.

My heart thudded erratically in my chest. I had no rocks with which to distract the bloodthirsty beings this time, no way to help my family against these new monsters. I glanced at Mike, whose lips were a thin line as he eyed his family worriedly. I could see the edge of panic behind his careful mask; and the relief. Relief that Diego, at least, was safe.

If I weren't currently terrified, I would have thought it was adorable.

Aleister glanced at Jake, who gave a barely perceptible nod. I blinked, and everything erupted into chaos around me.

Grace was screaming, but her cries were focused into a powerful attack, aimed directly at Harley. Her scream stopped abruptly, as his arm separated from his shoulder.

On my other side, Craig was laughing; flitting in and out of sight as Tetra snarled at him, the pair locked in a dizzying spin around us. Ralston was moving like a blur, caught between Mike and Zahra as their eyes glowed golden against his dull red; finally slamming his fist into Zahra's chest and sending her sprawling into a grove of nearby trees.

"Z!" Craig called, distracted at the wrong moment, allowing Tetra's meaty fist to collide with his jaw with a thunderous crack.

"No…" I whispered, my eyes wide as my heart lurched for the two missing members if my future family. "No, no, no, stop! _Stop it!"_ I yelled, though Jake merely growled and shoved me further behind him.

Quinn crouched before Jesse protectively, his vivid red eyes wide as he stared at the family he'd been sent to destroy; now trying to defend him from those who sought to destroy him. 

Kele darted forward, taking Craig's place against Tetra, while Grace sagged against Aleister's back, the pale vampire crouched defensively before her as Ralston continued to battle fiercely with Mike; their limbs a mere blur.

Harley used the respite to reattach his arm. I watched in morbid fascination as the limb appeared to melt back to his shoulder. He flexed his fingers, his eyes rising to me as a slow, sadistic grin spread across his face.

"No—" I whispered, reading his intent in his crimson gaze. I was too late. 

In the blink of an eye, Harley had disappeared and reappeared beside Aleister, who shifted too slowly to avoid the brief caress of his hand. In another heartbeat, every Darwin in the clearing was tensed in obvious agony.

"No, Jake—!" I gasped, darting around him as my hands found his cheeks. He grit his teeth and bore it silently, but the pain was clear to see in his eyes. "Jake… Jake!" I cried, my cheeks wet with tears as I glanced around at the others. 

Grace and Aleister were kneeling together, the pale Volturi prince cradling her even through their pain.

Zahra and Craig were still missing. Kele was on one knee, glaring at Harley hatefully. Quinn was clutching her head, whimpering faintly as she crouched low to the ground and rocked herself.

Jesse was screaming, writhing on the floor in his agony.

Mike remained on his feet, his jaw locked and his nostrils flaring as he glared darkly at Harley; who had begun to laugh.

“Oh, look at them all.” He sighed with malicious glee, his eyes resting on each tormented face for equally measured periods of time. “Such a magnificent power you wield, Aleister… such a pity to waste it all.” He sneered, shaking his head in mocking pity.

I flicked my eyes between them all, my family; all rigid with a pain I could surely never begin to fathom. And I was the only one not affected. The weak link; the human. I should be the one crippled right now, because there was nothing I could do to help them. 

Except... perhaps one thing. One; impossible thing.

“Jake…” I whimpered, looking back at him as his agonised gaze lowered briefly to me, his jaw firmly locked as he tried to fight the irrepressible pain he suffered.

“And then,” Harley drawled, as I whirled to find him prowling through the immobilised Darwins. “There was just… the _food source._ ” He sniggered, as Jake exhaled a sharp hiss between his teeth.

My breath caught in my throat, and I backed around Jake, circling quickly to duck around behind Mike. It was pointless to try and evade him. There was nothing _I_ could do against a vampire.

“Tetra,” Harley called sharply, his eyes cutting over my shoulder abruptly. “He’s mine.” He said pointedly. “But why don’t you help _Jacob_ find a better view? I wouldn’t want him to miss the show…” he chuckled cruelly.

I glanced behind me, watching Tetra lower his arms from where he’d been about to snatch me from my pitiful hiding place. “... Kid—” Mike’s pained whisper drew my attention back to him, as Tetra pouted and sloped off toward Jake, as Harley sauntered towards me and Mike. “... _run,_ Kid…” he hissed beneath his breath, too low for anyone else to hear.

I was sure if it were possible, he’d be doused with sweat right now. 

“I think... I’m going to count to five,” Harley drawled, his apathetic tone almost playful. “And then I’m going to pluck out your eye… as a little souvenir for Rowan.” He said, sniggering as I furrowed my brow, glancing around to try and find some way to evade him.

“One,” he drawled, laughing when I bit my lip and dodged behind Mike’s side, avoiding his lazy swipe at me. “Two,” he taunted, smirking as I kept Mike between us.

Harley flashed his teeth at me mockingly, exaggeratedly tiptoeing around the back of Mike, as I circled around the front.

“Three…” he laughed, as my chest heaved, my eyes darting around the clearing. I glanced at Jake, whose eyes were wild with panic and fury beneath the agony he felt, his teeth showing as he hissed at Harley hatefully. “Four…” Harley teased, as I tore my eyes away from Jake and turned, exploding into a run; only to trip and fall over my own feet.

I rolled onto my back, crawling backwards as fast as I could. But then he was there, standing before me with a dark grin and a sadistic gleam of amusement in his crimson eyes.

“Five.” He whispered, chuckling as he shared an amused look first with Ralston, and then with Tetra; who had his arm slung around Jake and had angled him to face where I lay on the floor.

I looked at Jake, his eyes wild, his nostrils flaring as he tried to fight against the crippling pain he felt. “You’re a… monster…” I panted, narrowing my eyes as I shifted my gaze to Harley.

“Hmm, I try.” He said with a light laugh, his angelic face twisted by a dark sense of malicious glee. “Now,” he sneered, smirking as he leaned forward and extended his hand toward me. “About that eye…” 

I scowled at him until he was crouched over me, his vindictive joy palpable in his smug grin. Just before he could touch my face, I reached up to grip his wrist; his expression surprised and amused at my pitiful attempt to stop him.

Or so he thought.

“Maybe next time, _creep_.” I whispered, as Harley blinked in surprise. I grinned, tipping my head back to my other hand, extended behind me in mid-crawl as I’d tried to escape him. His expression fell slowly as he noticed my fingers, curled around Aleister’s ankle. “Bye bye, Harley.”

I smirked, as his eyes widened in surprise; right before his head abruptly detached from his body and hit the ground with only a single bounce.

“Jake—!” I cried, as he fell to his knees behind Harley’s body, panting heavily as I pushed myself up from the floor and threw myself into his arms. He was trembling, as his arms wrapped around me, slow and heavy; for Jake, anyway. “Oh god, are you oka—” the rest of my question remained unspoken, crushed beneath his demanding kiss.

“‘S quick thinkin’, Kid…” Mike panted quietly, trembling faintly as he approached, his hand resting on my shoulder lightly. “We _all_ owe ya one.” He said, as I peeked up at him, before looking over at Tetra; who was being restrained by Craig’s mighty arms.

“Chyeah, brah… lookit your big badass now, huh?” He taunted gleefully. “Got himself pawned by a _human…_ heh, no offense, Taylor.” He added, laughing as he winked at me; his own chest heaving just as the rest of the Darwin’s were.

I nodded distractedly, my eyes already moving to Ralston, who had Zahra pinning him to the ground. “I swear you overpuffed little freak, you do not know the levels of _pissed the fuck off_ I feel right now…” she warned. “Give me a damn reason, punk.” She urged, her eyes furious as she tightened her grip on the back of his neck.

“Taylor, ya bloody idiot…” Jake was muttering, his hands smoothing my hair from my face as I tried to look at everyone and see they were okay. “Ya goddamn _fool—_ ”

“Shut up a minute.” I complained, squirming to look around him and see Quinn. Kele was helping her to her feet, her wide blue eyes still haunted as he drew her into his arms.

Grace’s hand settled on my shoulder, and I covered it with my own, as she knelt quickly to kiss my cheek; beyond words of gratitude.

“Quick thinking, Taylor.” Aleister praised, a small smile curving his lips. “I’m pleased to think that Grace and I shan’t be the only immortals able to hold an intelligent conversation, in the future.” He said, chuckling quietly when I rolled my eyes at him.

“Wasn’t as if I could outrun him…” I huffed. “What other choice did I have?” I asked, looking back at Jake and cupping his cheeks in my palms. “I’m sorry I took so long…” I whispered.

“Taylor—” he choked, shaking his head before kissing me again. The urgency was subdued, but I knew he was still terrified and furious that Harley had gotten so close to his goal. “Taylor—” he murmured, still trembling as I kissed his face softly wherever I could.

“Well, whaddaya wanna do with ‘em now?” Mike asked a moment later, and I immediately regretted turning to look at him, when I saw he was blithely bouncing Harley’s head in his palm, as he scowled across at Tetra and Ralston. “We got us a nice big fire goin’ already, there’s plenty of room for three more…”

I blanched at the suggestion, looking back at the other two Volturi uncertainly. “But,” I said, swallowing thickly as I considered the ramifications of such an act. “If you do that… it’s like declaring war on them.” I said, shaking my head as Jake growled. I laid a placating hand on his chest; over his stilled heart, and pleaded with my eyes for him to listen to me. “I thought you didn’t want another war so soon?” I whispered, as his growling paused briefly. “And Mike, do you really want to go to war against your old friends?” I asked, turning back to Mike. “What if they decide to retaliate with more than just three of the guard? You really think we’ll be able to hold our own then? Without casualties on our side?” I asked.

I glanced to where Quinn and Kele were helping Jesse to sit up, his trembling much more pronounced than any of the Darwin’s. I sucked in a deep breath, my brow furrowing thoughtfully. “What if we offer them a deal?” I suggested.

“A _deal?!_ ” Jake exclaimed, staring at me in disbelief. “I know ya a bloody Boy Scout an’ all, but c’mon, Taylor! Ya can’t seriously expect us to just let ‘em go—”

“I can.” I said, nodding my head as I looked up at Mike. “They leave Jesse with us, to be trained and be given a chance to show he can live the life properly… _our_ way. And in exchange, they get both parts of Harley back. On the understanding that they don’t put him back together, until they’re back in Volterra.” I insisted.

Mike met my gaze for an extended heartbeat, seeming to debate the idea carefully. I knew by Jake’s outraged hiss that Mike had come to a decision. “Alright.” He said tightly, his eyes narrowing as he looked back at Ralston and Tetra. “Ya hear that?” He demanded. “Ya put him back together in Volterra, an’ not a second before. We’ll know, if ya try’n cheat…” he said, tipping his head toward Quinn, who hissed at them in uncharacteristic fury.

Tetra began to growl, seemingly about to deny the offer, when Ralston spoke instead. “We’ll wait until we’ve reached Volterra.” He promised, as Tetra hissed, but otherwise didn’t object.

Mike glanced at Quinn, who narrowed her eyes, but after a moment nodded her head. “Alrighty then,” Mike snorted, tossing Harley’s head towards Ralston, as Zahra released him and stepped away. “Get this piece’a trash outta here.” He said, saluting the pair roughly as Craig released Tetra and followed him as he snarled, but prowled over to Harley’s fallen body and gathered it into his arms.

“Consider yaselves goddamn lucky,” Jake growled, pushing to his feet and curling his arm around my shoulders as he scowled at the pair darkly. 

“Jake, don’t—” I whispered, though I knew he would ignore me.

“‘S far as I’m concerned, ya’ll oughtta be dead already.” He snarled.

“Jake, enough.” I said firmly, shoving his side and likely giving myself a new bruise. “We have _other_ things to do right now, rather than extend this petty dick measuring contest.” I said, narrowing my eyes at him when he glanced down at me.

He took a deep breath, and then sighed. “Alright…” he reluctantly stepped back, dragging me along at his side. “Get the hell outta here.” He said, tipping his chin toward Tetra and Ralston and the open area behind them; as the rest of the Darwin’s converged around us. “Ya got ‘til the count’a three, ‘cause I ain’t as patient as Headless Harley, there...”

I looked around the faces of my family, all hard with determination and repressed fury. I then looked back at Jesse, whose vivid red eyes were wide with awe as he stared at me. I smiled tentatively.

“Come,” Ralston said, and I looked back in time to see the backs of the tall grey cloaks drifting away toward the curling smoke.

The incense smell was still strong, as the grey cloaks disappeared into the thick mist.


	26. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying?   
> Sorry for lack of presence; poor health is a bitch  
> Plus side; i got another doctor! Woo! (This is not a plus side btw)
> 
> Anyway, please let us jnow what you think 
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Lost**

The counter in Jake’s bathroom was covered with a thousand different products, all claiming to beautify a person’s surface. Since everyone in this house was both perfect and impermeable, I could only assume that he’d bought most of these things with me in mind. I read the labels numbly, struck by the waste.

I was careful never to look in the long mirror. The guilt always set in quickly if I did.

Diego watched me comb through my hair with a quick, rough and jerky motion.

“That’s enough, dude,” I said tonelessly. “I want to go back to Hartfeld.”

How many hours had I waited for Scott to finally leave Ricardo’s house so that I could see Tom? Each minute, not knowing if Tom was still breathing or not, had seemed like ten lifetimes. And then, when at last I’d been allowed to go, to see for myself that Tom was alive, the time had gone so quickly. I felt like I’d barely caught my breath before Quinn was calling Jake, insisting that I keep up this ridiculous sleepover façade. It seemed so insignificant...

“Tom’s still unconscious,” Diego answered with a sigh. I'd lost count of how many that made. “ _Mike_ or Jake will call when he’s awake. Anyway, you _have_ to go see Scott. He was there at Dad’s house, he saw that _Mike_ and Jake are back in from their trip, and he’s bound to be suspicious when you get home.”

I already had my story memorized and corroborated. “I don’t care. I want to be there when Tom wakes up.” I needed to know my pitiful human existence hadn’t gotten our friend killed.

“You need to think of Scott first, assbutt." Diego countered sourly, sighing yet again. He'd been waiting for us when we finally returned, and he'd been furious when he heard that he'd almost lost us all. Mike had coincidentally slipped straight out the back door before Diego could unleash his fury on him, and he'd been snarky the entire wait for him to return. "You’ve had a long day… and yeah, okay, I know that doesn’t begin to cover it. But that doesn’t mean that you can shirk your responsibilities.” His voice was chiding but petulant. Still sulking over Mike's Houdini act. “It’s more important now than ever that Scott stays safely in the dark. Play your role first, Taylor, and then you can do whatever the hell you want second. Part of being a Darwin is being meticulously responsible.”

Of course he was right. And if not for this same reason; a reason that was more powerful than all my fear and pain and guilt, Mike would never have been able to talk me into leaving Tom's side, unconscious or not.

That didn't mean I had to like that Diego was right. "Since when are _you_ so clued into what makes a Darwin?" I demanded. "Just because you're all pissy with Mike, doesn't mean you have to be a whiny little bitch at me." I complained.

“Go home,” Diego ordered, choosing to ignore my commentary on his bitter mood. “Talk to Scott. Flesh out your alibi. Keep him safe, blah, blah, blah.”

I stood, and the blood flowed down to my feet, stinging like the pricks of a thousand needles. I’d been sitting still for a long time.

“Those jeans make your ass look flat.” Diego muttered mulishly, as I scowled and lobbed my hairbrush at him.

“Shut _up_ , assbutt. Just because you’re pining, doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass for being a total jerk.” I snarked, resisting only a moment, before glancing down to check my reflection in the mirror. “You’re so full of shit, Diego…” I muttered. “Just ‘cause you’d rather be full of— _oof_!”

I scowled at Diego, rubbing the back of my head where my hairbrush had struck me, before it bounced to the floor.

“Now, now, play nicely boys...” Quinn said, her eyes far too innocent and wide as she strolled into the room without knocking. Thank goodness I wasn’t shy. “Those jeans look fabulous on you Taylor, I’m so pleased you let me get those for you.”

I blinked, unable to remember what I’d ‘let’ her buy me or when. I realised I had no idea what the hell she’d dressed me in. I couldn’t keep my thoughts from skittering away every few seconds, insects running from the light...

“Tom is _fine_ , Taylor,” Quinn sighed as she rolled her eyes, easily interpreting my preoccupation as I stared at a wall. “There’s no hurry. If you realized how much extra morphine Mike had to give him; what with his temperature burning it off so quickly, you would know that he’s going to be out for a while.”

At least he wasn’t in any pain. Not yet.

"You spoke to Mike?" Diego asked, attempting nonchalant and failing miserably. "When? Is he coming back soon?"

“Um…” Quinn cleared her throat, tossing her hair over her shoulder in obviously feigned ignorance. “I’m not really sure, he didn’t say…” she said evasively. “I’m sure he’ll call and let us know something more soon.”

I snorted. Quinn was usually a better liar.

“Is there anything you want to talk about before you leave?” Quinn asked loudly, though her voice was too high to be purely sympathetic of my guilt. I noticed that she’d pointedly turned her back on Diego. “You must be more than a little traumatized… going through everything that you did, seeing us all...”

I flinched, recalling their pained expressions. But I didn’t want to remember that. I didn’t want to remember their agony, as I stood by; unharmed. I had other questions.

“How’s Jesse?” I asked first, distracting her from the memory of her pain.

Quinn frowned, biting her lip as she fidgeted awkwardly. “He’s… trying very hard. He seems very determined.” She said, her eyes softening as she peeked up at me and smiled. “He’s got a bit of a crush on you I think… he was very impressed by what you did for us. For him.”

"That's what we do, right?" I said dismissively, still thinking of Tom; the friend I hadn't been able to save. "Protect each other." I said quietly.

"Yes, but for you to risk yourself like that was…" Quinn said, sighing as she tried to find the words.

"Dumb?" Diego snorted, as I rolled my eyes and flicked a cotton bud at him.

"Well, yes," Quinn admitted, shrugging negligently. "But I was going to go for something more like, heroic, mister sourpuss."

"More like sour _wolf_ ," I grumbled beneath my breath.

"I heard that," Diego said, pointing at me as he looked at Quinn. "And just because I'm grateful he saved you all, doesn't make him any less of an idiot… so don't go encouraging him to do shit like this again in future."

"Mike's clearly a bad influence on you. You never used to swear so much." I sighed, casting Diego a sly grin. "Anyone might start to wonder if it's just _words_ that he's been putting in your mouth." 

Diego choked, blushing furiously at my insinuation as I sighed and turned towards Quinn curiously. 

“Will I be like that?” I asked her, my voice subdued. “Like Jesse was, when he first saw me in the meadow?”

There were many things I needed to think of, but I couldn’t seem to get him out of my head, the newborn whose other life had very nearly been prematurely over. His face, twisted with desire for my blood, lingered behind my eyelids.

Quinn stroked my arm. “Everyone is different. But something like that... yes.”

I was very still, trying to imagine.

“It passes,” she promised.

“How soon?”

She shrugged. “A few years, maybe less. It might be different for you. I’ve never seen anyone go through this who’s chosen it beforehand. It should be interesting to see how that affects you.”

“Interesting,” I repeated.

"I'll agree with that," Diego snorted waspishly. "Especially if blood still makes you pass out."

“We’ll keep you out of trouble.” Quinn promised loudly, preventing me from retaliating.

“I know that. I trust you.” My voice was resigned.

Quinn’s forehead puckered glancing between Diego and I waspishly. “If you’re worried about Mike and Jake, I’m sure they’ll be fine. I think the pack is beginning to trust us... well, to trust Mike, at least. It’s a good thing, too. I imagine the atmosphere got a little tense when Mike had to rebreak the fractures—”

“ _Please_ , Quinn.”

“Sorry.”

Diego whined with sympathy.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Tom had begun healing too quickly, and some of his bones had set wrong. He’d been out cold for the process, but it was still hard to think about.

“Quinn, can I ask you a question? About the future?”

She was suddenly wary. “You know I don’t see everything.”

“It’s not that, exactly. But you _do_ see my future, sometimes. Why is that, do you think, when nothing else works on me? Not what Harley can do, or Jake or Everett...” My sentence trailed off with my interest level. My curiosity on this point was fleeting, heavily overshadowed by more pressing emotions. Like guilt.

Quinn, however, found the question very interesting. “Aleister and Kele, too, Taylor; their talents works on your body just as well as it does on anyone else’s. That’s the difference, do you see it? Kele’s abilities affect the body physically. He really does calm your system down, or excite it. It’s not an illusion." She explained. "And I see visions of outcomes, not the reasons and thoughts behind the decisions that create them. It’s outside the mind, not an illusion, either; reality, or at least one version of it. But Harley, Jake, Everett and Ralston; they work _inside_ the mind. Harley only creates an illusion of pain. He doesn’t really hurt your body, you only think you feel it. You see, Taylor? You are safe inside your mind. No one can reach you there. It’s no wonder that Everett was so curious about your future abilities.” She said, a frown flickering over her features. "Of course he's only going to be more curious, after your little stunt in the meadow."

She watched my face to see if I was following her logic. In truth, her words had all started to run together, the syllables and sounds losing their meaning. I couldn’t concentrate on them. Still, I nodded.

Trying to look like I got it.

She wasn’t fooled. She stroked my cheek and murmured, “He’s going to be okay, Taylor. I don’t need a vision to know that. Are you ready to go?”

“One more thing. Can I ask you another question about the future? I don’t want specifics, just an overview.”

“I’ll do my best,” she said, doubtful again.

“Can you still see _me..._ becoming a vampire?”

“Oh." She said, blinking in surprise and then laughing brightly. "That’s easy. Sure, I do.”

I nodded slowly.

She examined my face, her eyes unfathomable. “Don’t you know your own mind, Taylor?” She asked, glancing at Diego as he frowned back at her and shrugged unhelpfully.

“I do. I just wanted to be sure.”

“I’m only as sure as you are, Taylor. You know that. If you were to change your mind, what I see would change...”

I nodded tightly. “That isn’t going to happen, though.”

She bit her lip and eyed me warily. “You know... my first memory is of seeing Kele’s face in my future; I always knew that he was where my life was headed.” She said quietly.

I shook off her arms. “I know how that feels.” I tried to sound lighthearted, but I suspected I didn't do a very convincing job. 

But it _was_ true. There wasn’t any choice to make. There never had been, for me.

“I’ll go deal with Scott.” 

"Say hi for me," Diego called after me.

"Do it yourself, jerk." I bit back, throwing a parting grimace over my shoulder. "You know how to use a phone."

"Bitch!" Diego yelled after me, as I strode out the door.

I drove my truck home slowly, thinking about Tom. The injury he'd obtained, because of me. Because I was human. I was weak. A target. The cycle had to end. My human life was too dangerous to those around me. My choice was made, just as Quinn had seen. Now I needed to take that final step to start living it. 

Which meant of course; breaking my father's, mother's and my brother's hearts. It was just as well I was driving alone. It meant I could wallow in my own misery.

Scott was waiting just as suspiciously as Quinn had expected.

“Hey, Taylor. How was your stay with Diego?” he greeted me when I walked into the kitchen. He had his arms folded over his chest, his eyes on my face.

“Long,” I said dully. “Diego made me feed him cheese sticks almost constantly.” That part at least wasn't a lie.

Scott assessed my mood. “I guess you already heard about Tom Sato, then?”

“Yes. The rest of the Darwin’s met us at home. Grace told us where Mike and Jake were.”

“Are you okay?”

“Worried about Tom. As soon as I make dinner, I’m going down to Hartfeld.”

“I told you those motorcycles were dangerous. I hope this makes you realize that I wasn’t kidding around.”

I nodded as I started pulling things out of the fridge. Scott settled himself in at the table. He seemed to be in a more talkative mood than usual.

“I don’t think you need to worry about Tom too much. Anyone who can cuss with that kind of energy is going to recover.”

“Tom was awake when you saw him?” I asked, spinning to look at him.

“Oh, yeah, he was awake. You should have heard him; actually, it’s better you didn’t. I don’t think there was anyone in Hartfeld who _couldn’t_ hear him. I don’t know where he picked up that vocabulary, but I hope he hasn’t been using that kind of language around you.”

“He had a pretty good excuse today. How did he look?”

“Messed up. His friends carried him in. Good thing they’re big boys, ’cause that kid’s an armful. Mike said his right leg is broken, and his right arm. Pretty much the whole right side of his body got crushed when he wrecked that damn bike that Diego sold him.” Scott shook his head. “If I ever hear of you riding again, Taylor—”

“No problem there, Dad. You won’t. Do you really think Tom’s okay?”

“Sure, Taylor, don’t worry. He was himself enough to tease me.”

“Tease you?” I echoed in shock.

“Yeah, in between insulting somebody’s mother and taking the Lord’s name in vain, he said, ‘Bet you’re glad he loves a Darwin today, huh, Scott?’” I turned back to the fridge so that he couldn’t see my face.

“And I couldn’t argue. Jake’s more mature than I've given him credit for, especially when it comes to your safety.”

My safety wouldn't be an issue much longer, so I didn't bother to comment.

“Weird day today,” Scott mused after a minute. “You know, I don’t put much stock in that superstitious crap, but it was odd... It was like Ricardo knew something bad was going to happen today. He was nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving all morning. I don’t think he heard anything I said to him." Scott continued to voice his thoughts. My hands shook as I prepared him some dinner.

Would this be the last meal I prepared for him? Our last conversation? Could I fake an accident on the road? Disappear for three days, and then let my family see my cold, hard body; unbreathing and with no heartbeat? Would that be enough to keep them safe? I was surprised I was so detached from my idea.

“And then, weirder than that; remember back in February and March when we had all that trouble with the wolves?”

I bent down to get a frying pan out of the cupboard, and hid there an extra second or two.

“Yeah,” I mumbled.

“I hope we’re not going to have a problem with that again. This morning, we were out in the boat, and Ricardo wasn’t paying any attention to me or the fish, when all of a sudden, you could hear wolves yowling in the woods. More than one, and, boy, was it loud. Sounded like they were right there in the village." Scott exclaimed, shaking his head at the table as I glanced at him sideways. "Weirdest part was, Ricardo turned the boat around and headed straight back to the harbor like they were calling to him personally. Didn’t even hear me ask what he was doing."

He sighed as I gripped the frying pan tightly. “The noise stopped before we got the boat docked. But all of a sudden Ricardo was in the biggest hurry not to miss the game, though we had hours still. He was mumbling some nonsense about an earlier showing... of a live game? I tell you, Taylor, it was odd."

Chief of Police, Scott Lee was in full investigative mode, it seemed.

“Well, he found some game he said he wanted to watch, but then he just ignored it. He was on the phone the whole time, calling Astrid, and Estela, and even Tom's grandpa. Couldn’t quite make out what he was looking for, he just chatted real casual with them."

Scott was shaking his head again, as if mystified by the puzzle of Ricardo's behaviour. “Then the howling started again right outside the house. I’ve never heard anything like it, I had goose bumps on my arms. I asked Ricardo; had to shout over the noise, if he’d been setting traps in his yard. It sounded like the animal was in serious pain.”

I winced, but Scott was so caught up in his story that he didn’t notice.

“’Course I forgot all about that till just this minute, ’cause that’s when they carried Tom in…" Scott said suddenly, slapping his palms to.his legs and.causing me to start. "One minute it was that wolf yowling, and then you couldn’t hear it anymore; Tom’s cussing drowned it right out. Got a set of lungs on him, that boy does.”

Scott paused for a minute, his face thoughtful.

“Funny that some good should come out of this mess. I didn’t think they were ever going to get over that fool prejudice they have against the Darwin’s down there. But somebody called Mike, and Ricardo was real hospitable when he showed up… I guess he's grateful they've been given Diego a room with them." He mused.

I rolled my eyes. I was fairly certain Ricardo wouldn't be half so grateful if he knew just what else Mike was giving his son; or was going to be. 

"I thought we should get Tom up to the hospital, but Ricardo said it was fine for them to keep him in Diego's old room, and Mike agreed. I guess Mike knows what’s best. Generous of him to sign up for such a long stretch of house calls.” He admitted, scratching his ear thoughtfully.

“And...” he paused, as if unwilling to say something. He sighed, and then continued. “And Jake was really... nice. He seemed as worried about Tom as you are; like that was his brother lying there. The look in his eyes...” Scott shook his head. “He’s a decent guy, Taylor. I’ll try to remember that. No promises, though.” He grinned at me.

I hoped my face wasn't betraying my emotions, because if so, Scott would never let me out of his sight again. “I won’t hold you to it,” I barely whispered. Why did he have to be so understanding _now_?

Scott stretched his legs and groaned. “It’s nice to be home. You wouldn’t believe how crowded Ricardo’s little place gets. Seven of Tom's friends all squished themselves into that little front room; I could hardly breathe. Have you ever noticed how big those Taino fellas all are?”

“Yeah, I have.”

Scott stared at me, his eyes abruptly more focused. “Really, Taylor, Mike said Tom will be up and around in no time. Said it looked a lot worse than it was. He’s going to be fine.”

I just nodded.

Tom had looked so... strangely fragile when I’d hurried down to see him as soon as Scott had left.

He’d had braces everywhere; Mike said there was no point in plaster, as fast as he was healing. His face had been pale and drawn, deeply unconscious though he was at the time. Breakable. Huge as he was, he’d looked very breakable. Maybe that had just been my imagination, coupled with the knowledge that it was all my fault he'd been broken at all.

I put Scott’s dinner on the table next to his elbow and headed for the door.

“Er, Taylor? Could you wait just a second?”

“Did I forget something?” I asked, eyeing his plate.

“No, no. I just... want to ask a favor.” Scott frowned and looked at the floor. “Have a seat; this won’t take long.”

I sat across from him, a little confused. I tried to focus. “What do you need, Dad?”

“Here’s the gist of it, Taylor.” Scott flushed. “Maybe I’m just feeling... superstitious after hanging out with Ricardo while he was being so strange all day. But I have this.... hunch. I feel like," he paused and drew in a deep breath. "Like I’m going to lose you soon.”

My heart froze solid. “Don’t be silly, Dad,” I mumbled guiltily. “You want me to finish my education, don’t you?”

“Just promise me one thing.”

I was hesitant, ready to rescind. “Okay...”

“Will you tell me before you do anything major? Before you run off with him or something?”

“Dad...” I moaned. Why? Why did he have to pick _today_ to notice things?

“I’m serious. I won’t kick up a fuss. Just give me some advance notice. Give me a chance to hug you goodbye.” Scott insisted.

Cringing mentally, I held up my hand. “This is silly. But, if it makes you happy…" I paused, considering that perhaps there was _one_ small thing I could do to ease the sense of loss that my family might feel. "I promise.” I said lightly.

My decision was made.

“Thanks, Taylor,” he said. “I love you, kid.”

“I love you, too, Dad.” I touched his shoulder, and then shoved away from the table. “If you need anything, I’ll be at Ricardo’s.”

I didn’t look back as I ran out. I planned all the way to Hartfeld.

Mike’s red Jaguar was not in front of Ricardo’s house. That was both good and bad. I was obviously able to talk to Tom alone, yet I still wished I could somehow hold Jake’s hand, like I had before, when Tom was unconscious. I felt ridiculous even thinking it. Like a small child, scared of the dark.

I'd have nothing to be scared of soon.

But still, I missed Jake. It had seemed like a very long afternoon alone with a sulking Diego and a too chipper Quinn. I already knew that I couldn’t live without Jake, but it seemed like I was being thrown an awful lot of reminders today.

I tapped quietly on the front door.

“Come in, Taylor,” Ricardo said. The roar of my truck was easy to recognize.

I let myself in.

“Hey, Ricardo. Is he awake?” I asked.

“He woke up about a half hour ago, just before the doctor left. Go on in. I think he’s been expecting you.”

I nodded, and then took a deep breath. “Thanks.”

I hesitated at the door to Diego’s room, not sure whether to knock. I decided to peek first, hoping; coward that I was, that maybe he’d gone back to sleep. I could see he was really going to be fine; and let go of all my guilt.

I opened the door a crack and leaned hesitantly in.

Tom was waiting for me, his face calm and smooth. The sod had the cheek to grin at me when he saw me.

Someone had covered him with a quilt. It was a relief not to have to see the extent of the damage, but I felt somehow cheated. Like I was being denied my wallowing.

I stepped in and shut the door quietly behind me.

“Hi, Tom,” I murmured.

“Hey, Taylor. Had a feeling I'd be seeing your sheepish face sometime soon.” He chuckled quietly. “Well, I can honestly say; today has taken a real turn for the worse. First, I have to be in the wrong place, miss the best fight, and Miles gets all the glory. Then Michelle has to be an idiot trying to prove she’s as tough as the rest of us and just I _have_ to be the idiot who saves her.” He snorted, as he waved his left hand toward where I hesitated by the door. "And now I have to deal with _you_ being an idiot too."

“How are you feeling?” I mumbled. What a stupid question.

“A little stoned. Dr. Fang isn’t sure how much pain medication I need, so he’s going with trial and error. Think he overdid it, but I didn't tell him that.” He snickered smugly.

“But you’re not in pain.” I checked.

“Haha, right now I'm not feeling anything.” He laughed lightly. "I'm a flying wolf today." He chuckled.

I bit my lip. I was never going to get through this. Why didn’t anyone ever try to kill me when I wanted to die?

The humor left his face, and his eyes warmed up. His forehead creased, like he was worried.

“How about you?” he asked, sounding really concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” I stared at him. Maybe he _had_ taken too many drugs. “Why?”

“Dude, you had that huge fight on the cliff, and you did the third wife trick!" Tom said enthusiastically. "That was _amazing_ , but then I heard about everything that happened afterwards and, wow—"

It took me a minute to even understand. He babbled on, looking more and more awkward, until I got what he was saying. Then I hurried to reassure him.

“No, no, Tom! I’m fine. Too fine, really. Really, just… worry about yourself!”

His eyes widened in what looked like horror. “What?”

“You're lying here, _hurt_ because of me! Stop worrying about whether I'm okay... ” I protested. "Worry about yourself now. You can't die because of me, please-"

I don't know what I expected from my guilty, worried ranting. But I didn't expect Tom's laughter.

“Oh, hahaha— ow! Oh...” Tom laughed for another minute, and then he slowly sobered. “Oh, ow… damn that… haha—"

“What’s wrong, Tom? Does it hurt?” My hands fluttered uselessly as I looked around for his medication.

“No,” he chuckled in a vaguely disgruntled tone. “I can’t believe this! You… you think all this is _your_ fault?”

“Of course it is! What other weak and pathetic human did you all have to fight to protect?” I scowled, swatting his left shoulder lightly when he rolled his eyes at me. "If it weren't for me, those newborns wouldn't have existed. Seattle wouldn't be devastated, people wouldn't be grieving loved ones and _you_ wouldn't be lying here on Diego's damn bed, broken and… and…"

He sighed and shook his head. “I can't believe it...” he murmured. "All that guilt, and you left off the most important thing…"

The way he said it made my breath catch in my throat, my heart stopping in my chest. What had I forgotten? What other damage had I done to my friends life?

“You stole my friend, my _brother_ away from the pack…" he said quietly, rolling his eyes toward me as a slow smile spread across his face. "And made him _happy_ again."

“I...” I blinked, certain I'd misheard. I shook my head, frowning as I tried to understand.

“You're overthinking it.” Tom chuckled quietly. "Look, Diego was never really… he didn't want to be a part of the pack. He did it, because it was his duty; it's all of our duties... that and I'm starting to suspect he was given an order to accept it." Tom explained thoughtfully, as I tried to wrap my head around what he was trying to tell me. "Diego was never really happy though. I've seen in his head…" he said, tapping his forehead with his left hand gently. "Diego… doesn't have the hate in him, not like the others." He said. "He resented having his life manipulated like that; and what you said about Sean… well, I can only imagine that pushed him over an edge he was already trying to clamber over." He explained, huffing softly. "Don't get me wrong, I miss my friend, and I hope he gets his ass down here to see me… but, Taylor; I'm really grateful. To you, and the Darwin's. You gave Diego something the pack couldn't. You gave him family."

“Tom...”

My throat tightened and I couldn't say anything further for a moment. I couldn't believe one of the pack could not only understand, but give their blessing for something that the others all saw as a betrayal.

“Tom,” I sighed. I'd let him distract me. "That's… very kind of you. And I will tell him to come see you, and his dad…" I said slowly, drawing in a deep breath. "But it's still my fault that you're here right now, that you're hurt… and I am so, so sorry—"

He took a deep breath. When he spoke, he was amused again. “Taylor? Shut up.”

I rolled my eyes and snapped my jaw shut for effect.

“Look, Taylor,” he said evenly. “I chose to intervene—”

"So Michelle wouldn't get hurt.” I nodded, reminding myself that Michelle was so much more slight; would have been killed if she had been injured instead.

He chuckled. “Oh god, you're impossible.” He huffed. "Jake said you would be. I didn't believe him."

“This has nothing to do with him." I said haughtily, bristling at the fact Jake had anticipated my behaviour. I fidgeted for a half a second, before peeking at him from under my lashes. "What did he say?”

“Just that you would be feeling guilty and I would get a laugh out of you being ridiculous.” He huffed, laughing at my scowl at Jake's mean, if true, words.

I shook my head. “Well. I hope you got your good laugh." I sniffed.

He hummed quietly. "I did." He admitted. "Helped with my healing a whole lot, I can tell." He added.

I hoped he wasn't just trying to alleviate my guilt, because I _did_ feel a little better at thinking I had helped somehow.

Tom sighed, and lifted his hand which I met with my own. “Taylor, listen.” He said firmly. "So far as I'm concerned, I got hurt; because that is my job. It could have been any one of your friends in Cedar Cove, it could have been anyone in Hartfeld. This is what I was _born_ for… you _can't_ blame yourself for this. Just like you can't blame yourself for Diego, I know you do," he said quickly. "He and Ricardo will work things out when he's ready. It's not on you to carry the guilt for everyone else, Taylor." He said warmly.

“Not you, too,” I moaned. “Please.”

He raised a brow at me. “What?”

“It _is_ my fault. And I’m so sick of being told it’s not.”

He grinned. “You want me to haul you over the coals?”

“Actually... I think I do.”

He pursed his lips as he measured how much I meant it. A smile flashed across his face briefly, and then he twisted his expression into a fierce scowl.

“Your existing is inexcusable.” He spit the words at me. “You cause mischief, mayhem and devastation wherever you go! It's beyond selfish.”

I winced and nodded. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t make anything better, Taylor. What were you thinking, _existing_ like that?” His tone was too amused, but I appreciated his effort.

“I wasn’t,” I managed to mumble, as a small smile flitted to my lips.

“You should have been in that clearing, a ready sacrifice.” Tom snorted, clearly enjoying himself. "A martyr, ready to die; rather than throwing our lives away for you—"

“No, Tom,” I whimpered, fighting against the budding tears. “I would never have forgiven myself if someone had died...”

“You’re not _crying?”_ he demanded, his voice suddenly back to its normal tone. He twitched impatiently on the bed.

“Yeah,” I muttered, laughing weakly at myself through the tears that were suddenly sobs.

He shifted his weight, throwing his good leg off the bed as if he were going to try to stand.

“What are you doing?” I demanded through the tears. “Lie down, you idiot, you’ll hurt yourself!” I jumped to my feet and pushed his good shoulder down with two hands.

He surrendered, leaning back with a gasp of pain, and rolling his eyes in exasperation. “I can’t believe you’re _crying_ ,” he mumbled. “You know I just said those things because you wanted me to. I didn’t mean them.” He squeezed my hand. " _Nobody_ thinks that."

“I know.” I took a deep, ragged breath, trying to control myself. How did I end up being the one crying while he did the comforting? “It’s all still true, though. Thanks for saying it out loud.”

“Do I get points for making you cry?”

“Sure, Tom.” I tried to smile. “As many as you want.”

“Do I make it to best friend status? Knock Diego down a peg or two..?” He chuckled.

“Sure sure,” I laughed quietly, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand. "He's sort of shifting up to brother anyway, I think..." I added playfully, laughing again at Tom's pout. "He's less annoying than Jordan at least."

And at least I could keep Diego. Unlike Jordan.

I winced. Oh god, I think I should stop counting my good byes.

Tom patted the top of my head condescendingly. “I’m going to have to work harder to knock him down a peg. He can't be the only black wolf in the pack.”

"He isn't… Sean's a black wolf too." I reminded him.

"I meant a _fun_ , black wolf. Like, you know…" he said, shrugging his good shoulder. "A rebel. I'm not gonna bow to pack rule. Diego is still my friend. Just like you."

“Tom, don't go getting yourself in trouble."

“I'm always in trouble.” He laughed with a bit of effort, and then winced. “But I’ll try to keep it on the lowdown for you.”

I laughed. "I appreciate the effort." I snorted.

We were quiet for a moment.

“I’ll be your friend, Taylor. You, and Diego's both...” he promised quietly. “I promise that.”

“Are you sure you're gonna be able to keep that promise, Tom?” I murmured. "I don't want to disrupt the pack anymore than I already have. I don't want to hurt you too."

He looked at the ceiling, his stare intent, as if he were reading something that was written there. “Heh, it might have to be a long-distance friendship for a little while.” He conceded.

I clenched my teeth together, nodding slowly. If he wanted to be as open as Diego, to be a friend; no matter our choices, however long our lives ended up being... I would cherish that offer for as long as I was able to; and I _would_ honour it.

We were quiet for a comfortable pause. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something; I was trying to think of something to say.

“Can I tell you what the worst part is?” he asked hesitantly when I said nothing. “The worst part is knowing… that this is all so unnecessary.” He sighed. "So much hate and anger; for something that was never anybody's choice… except _yours_." He said, snickering as he nudged me playfully.

“I get it.” I sighed. "This world stole so much from them all, it's only natural they resent it, however much they come to accept it and learn to live with it; it's still something that was forced on them." I said, grinning lopsidedly. "I just… I hope they might come to understand my choice one day, even if they'll never forgive me for it. It's like… he's my other half. Like imprinting," I said, pointing at him abruptly. "You imprinted; I know you understand what I mean when I say he means _that_ much to me."

Tom nodded slowly. “I can understand that, yeah… I can _respect_ that.” He said, grinning at me briefly. "I don't think the guys will agree, but I can believe it. Why should we be the only ones with bonds that are so permanent and irrepressible? I mean, it makes sense… that's why the redhead was so fixated on you, right? Mate for mate…"

I couldn't speak because of the thick lump in my throat, his words striking me in the heart like bullets. Good bullets, not the dangerous kind. I would savour them forever. "Thanks, Tom."

"I'm glad you found that, Taylor. Love like that… it's worth all the hassle." He said, laughing quietly as I rolled my eyes.

I wondered if I ever could have chosen a different path for my life, if I hadn’t met Jake… if I hadn't _lost_ Jake once already. If I didn’t know what it was like to live without him, perhaps I might have been content with a regular, human life. Fraught with peril as I'm sure it would have been. 

But I did know all of those things. That knowledge was so deep a part of me, I couldn’t imagine how I would feel without it.

"You can’t fight with an eclipse.” Tom chuckled, as I huffed and laughed quietly, pleased he'd managed to articulate it so well for me. I looked at him, and he was grinning. “So you’re going to get married, huh?”

I pouted. “How the hell did you know about that?”

“Miles.” Tom laughed easily. I rolled my eyes, grumbling about wolfy mind melds and how they stole my glory.

“Yes. I am,” I admitted, biting my lip uncertainly. "Will you be allowed to come, if I send you an invite?"

"Try and keep me away." Tom snorted smugly. “How long?”

“That depends on how long it takes Quinn to pull a wedding together.” I suppressed a small smile, imagining what Quinn would do. I trusted her to keep it in state at least.

“Before or after?” He asked curiously.

I knew what he meant, and I was pleased he wasn't judging. “After.”

He nodded. This wasn't a surprise to him. “Are you scared?” he asked, nudging me with his good elbow and waving his brows.

“Not of the actual changing,” I replied slowly. "I haven't been scared of that, since I found out about it…"

“What _are_ you afraid of?” He asked, guessing around my evasive answer.

“I wish there was some way to keep him away…" I admitted. "I don’t want him to suffer with me, but I don’t think there’s any way around it. There’s dealing with Scott, too, and Julia, Jordan... And then afterward, I hope I’ll be able to control myself soon. Maybe I’ll be such a menace that the pack will have to take me out.”

He looked up with a disapproving expression. “I’d hamstring any one of my brothers who tried.”

“Thanks.”

He smiled halfheartedly. Then he raised a brow. “But you're not scared of them losing control? Slipping, killing you before—?” He asked.

“No, I’m not afraid of that." I smiled. "I know them too well. They'd never do that. Worst case scenario, Mike will do it. He has the practice and the control." I said, shrugging when he glanced over. "I wanted it to be Jake." I admitted.

"Mike saved the others.” He nodded thoughtfully, and I was touched that he used the same word I had when I first explained it for Diego.

"He did." I agreed softly, smiling gratefully. I paused, before rising to my feet with a sigh. "And now I guess, I should let you get some sleep." I bit my lip as we lapsed into silence for a brief pause, before I peeked back at him. "Would you be up for me coming back to see you sometime? Or will it be breaking the rules, the treaty... whatever?"

"Maybe." He said, snickering at the evasiveness of his answer. "I guess that depends on how much you stink.” He elaborated 

I laughed, because only Tom could tease me about my impending vampirism, without flinching or sneering. He truly respected my _choice_ , like Diego had.

"Mister vampire surgeon extraordinaire says I can’t phase until he gives the okay; it might mess up the way the bones are set.” Tom said, making a face. "So I'll be here for the rest of today and then probably head home for some lazy days on the couch."

“Be good and do what Mike tells you to do." I said, waggling my finger at him playfully. "You’ll get well faster.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He snorted dismissively, as I rolled my eyes and turned for the door.

He watched me walk out of Diego's room with a smile on his face, and warmth in his black eyes.

"See you later, Taylor." Ricardo called as I strolled through. "And uh, say hi to the boy for me." He said, tipping his chin to me with a small smile. I paused with my hand on the door handle, glancing back to examine his soft expression. "The doc—" he paused and chuckled quietly. " _Mike_ , told me he's been doing well… he said he's been happy. Stopped phasing."

I took a second longer to process that, before I smiled and nodded. "He is and he has…" I confirmed, as Ricardo's smile grew. "I'm pretty sure he'll come by fairly soon." I said, biting my lip briefly, before clearing my throat gently. " _Mike..._ has been a pretty huge help in mastering himself." I said lightly, watching as Ricardo blinked in surprise.

He nodded slowly, his expression thoughtful as my words sank in. "I… appreciate your letting me know, and for phoning, before…"

"Before." I nodded, smiling as I half waved and opened the door. "See you soon, Ricardo." I promised, grinning as I headed outside.

My smile didn't last long. Leaning against the drivers door of my truck was one of the few faces I was rarely happy to see nowadays.

"I was just stopping by to see Tom." I explained, though I wanted to just climb in my truck and drive away.

But Sean Gayle leaning on my truck door, kind of put a major kink in that plan.

"I'm glad he's doing okay… I feel masses better, now I've been able to talk to him."

Sean nodded, as if he understood everything that had gone on. He'd probably been listening, I realised.

"Well." I said, gesturing to my truck. "I'm going to go now… people to see, you know—"

"Lives to end." Sean supplied, as I blinked in surprise. "What's with the face? It's what you're doing after all." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I prefer to think of it as… evolving." I said tightly, narrowing my eyes at the same time he did. "It's my _choice_ , Sean. Nobody coerced me, I fought for this. This is my future." I insisted. " _Jake_ is my future."

Sean clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and hummed, shaking his head as he pushed himself off the door of my truck, before cocking his head and looking at me with a wry grin. "And what about their new… _project_?" He sneered the word like it was dirty, and I scowled at his insinuation.

" _Jesse_ is doing really well." I said stiffly. "He wasn't given a choice… Jeanine put him through hell; stole his life. He's one of those innocent lives you pride yourself on protecting."

"Maybe he was." Sean shrugged. "Just another leech now. He's lucky the Darwin's are so blind to others of their kind. He'll kill, Taylor. Never doubt it."

"I don't need to doubt it, I already know he'll kill…" I said, smirking back at Sean vindictively. "I don't think you need tell the rangers who is responsible for the drop in elk numbers though."

Sean grimaced. "Filthy bloodsuckers." He sighed, shaking his head at me. "And you _want—_ "

"Yes. I _do."_ I said, stepping toward my truck and shouldering Sean aside. "Great chat, Sean, but I've gotta be going." I said dismissively.

Sean's hand gripping my shoulder stopped me from climbing in my truck, forcing me instead to turn. "You chose to do this Taylor…" he said, releasing me and spreading his palms as he stepped backward. "And that’s why this is your last visit here." 

"What? You can't tell me I can't visit—"

"Actually, I can." He assured. "This is _our_ land. As a human, you've been welcome. As a filthy leech? You set a foot near our border and we hunt you down." He said confidently, as I stared in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious…” I scoffed at last, shaking my head at his ridiculous threat. “I’m still human, and even if I weren’t you couldn’t stop me from visiting _family._ ” I said, gesturing to Ricardo’s house. 

“He’s not _your_ family.” Sean said easily. “He’s not even Diego’s family anymore.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course he is! He’s his father, you can’t just—”

“I can.” Sean repeated. “And I am.” He stood taller, already more than imposing as he leaned over me. “If I see, you or Diego; anywhere near Hartfeld before your change, we go on the attack.” He said quietly. “Diego chose to abandon the pack, the tribe; his _destiny…_ now he has to face the consequences of that. The leech doctor is gonna check on Tom this evening, then the treaty is back in effect… and you two are just as unwelcome as the rest of them.” He sneered.

“You _can’t_ do this—” I snarled at him, scowling as he towered over me.

“I _am_ doing this, Taylor.” He muttered. “And the day that one of those filthy leeches bites you; the treaty dissolves entirely. There will be no safe ground, no mercy… we won’t stop until you’re all gone and our lands are safe again.” He said, stepping back abruptly. 

Sean’s eyes were hard as he folded his arms over his chest, peering down at me dispassionately, as I stared back in horror and disbelief. “Have a safe trip, Taylor. My regards to your… _family._ ”


	27. Separate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so came the end of the Jaylor story!  
> Be prepared for the Epilogue - it's coming up fast!
> 
> Do let us know what you think - we are ever eager for your input!
> 
> x Our love to you all x

**Separate Ways**

I didn’t get very far before driving became impossible. I didn’t even remember getting into the truck, let alone starting the engine and starting on the familiar road home.

When I couldn’t see anymore, I let my tires find the rough shoulder and rolled slowly to a stop. I slumped over on the seat and allowed the horror, the guilt and the sorrow I’d felt outside Ricardo’s to crush me. It was worse than I’d expected; the force of it took me by surprise. I had been right to hide this from everyone, to keep my hysteria to myself; so I could be brave and take Diego’s disgust later, when I had to break the news to him... 

No one should ever see this.

I’d been so ready just this morning. Already planning as I talked to Scott, my mind set; my future decided… now it was like all the loss I was facing was crashing down on me all at once, a reaction no doubt, to the loss of yet another friend and Sean’s threat to Diego. I gasped for breath between ragged sobs, terrified, tormented and afraid of the things; the _people_ , I would soon lose. 

But, of course, I wasn’t alone for very long. Just exactly long enough for Quinn to see me here, and then the few minutes it took him to arrive. The door creaked open, and instantly; he pulled me into his arms.

He didn’t say anything, though I could tell he was desperate to ask; desperate to know what had happened. But he just let me sob until I began to blubber out Scott’s name.

“Ya really sure ya ready to go back?” He asked doubtfully.

I managed to convey, after several attempts, that it wasn’t going to get any better anytime soon. I needed to get past Scott before it got late enough for him to call Ricardo.

So he drove me home; for once not even getting close to my truck’s internal speed limit, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around me. The whole way, I fought for control. It seemed to be a doomed effort at first, but I didn’t give up. Just a few seconds, I told myself. Just time for a few excuses, or a few lies, and then I could break down again. I had to be able to do that much. I scrambled around in my head, searching desperately for a reserve of strength.

There was just enough for me to quiet the sobs, to hold them back but not end them. The tears didn’t slow. I couldn’t seem to find any handle to even _begin_ to work with those.

“Wait for me upstairs,” I mumbled when we were in front of the house.

He hugged me closer for one minute, and then he was gone.

Once inside, I headed straight for the stairs.

“Taylor?” Scott called after me from his usual place on the sofa as I walked by.

I turned to look at him without speaking. His eyes bugged wide, and he lurched to his feet.

“What happened? Is Tom..?” he demanded.

I shook my head furiously, trying to find my voice. “He’s fine, he’s fine,” I promised, my voice low and husky. And Tom was fine, which is all Scott was worried about at the moment. Diego on the other hand. How does one go about preparing to tell their best friend, that they can never go home? Never see their father again?

How do you prepare yourself for that?

“But what happened?” He grabbed my shoulders, his eyes still anxious and wide. “What happened to you?”

I must look worse than I’d imagined.

“Nothing, Dad. I... just spent some time thinking about some things. The bikes, the cliffs, the… the- just, nevermind… the point is; I’m fine.”

The anxiety calmed, and was replaced by disapproval.

“Well, I’m still not happy you ever had one of those blasted machines...” he said. “But, I’m just… so glad that you were never hurt.” He added quietly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I could feel my temporary dam breaking in my mind. “Me too, Daddy...” I whispered, clutching at the back of his shirt with my claw like hands.

He shook his head slowly. “Hey now… hush, hush, Tay-Bear… is that _really_ all this is about?”

I didn’t answer. I couldn’t.

He pulled away from me and looked at my face for a minute, and then nodded. That must have been answer enough.

“Come on, son… come and sit-”

I could feel the control slipping. I couldn’t let him finish, couldn’t stay. 

I could never stay.

“I’m gonna…” I tugged myself free of Scott’s comforting embrace, gesturing to the stairs. “I’ll be in my room,” I told him, turning and hurrying away as fast as I could manage.

“’Kay,” Scott agreed. He could probably see the waterworks starting to escalate. Nothing scared Scott worse than tears.

I made my way to my room, blind and stumbling.

Once inside, I fought with the clasp on my bracelet, trying to undo it with shaking fingers.

“Taylor,” Jake whispered, capturing my hands. “Whatever’s goin’ on… _this_ is a part of who ya are.” He said, frowning as he pulled me into the cradle of his arms. “Let it out. I’m here, I got ya… an’ then ya tell me everythin’.” He promised, kissing my brow as the sobs broke free again.

This longest of days seemed to stretch on and on and on. I wondered if it would ever end.

But, though the night dragged relentlessly, it was not the worst night of my life. I took comfort from that.

And I was not alone. There was a great deal of comfort in that, too.

Scott’s fear of emotional outbursts kept him from checking on me, though I was not quiet; he probably got no more sleep than I did.

My hindsight seemed unbearably clear tonight. I could see every mistake I’d made, every bit of harm I’d done, the small things and the big things. Each pain I’d caused Diego, each wound I’d given Jake; every lie which had come back to damage Scott, Julia or Jordan... all stacked up into neat piles that I could not ignore or deny.

The times I had endangered the Darwin’s and their secret, ever since I first walked into that first class with Jake. The catastrophic choice to attend their baseball game; and its long reaching consequences.The lies I’d told Scott to protect him from Rex. The lies I’d told both Julia and Jordan, ever since I’d recovered from Jake’s initial attempt to cleave me out of his world. My desperate attempts to drag myself back into it.

If I had let him go, as he’d wished… would everyone have been safe? Would Diego still be able to go see his father? Would he still be a part of the pack? Rather than an outcast… 

I’d done so much damage to everyone that I claimed to love.

At some point in the night, I remembered the promise I’d made to myself at some time in the past week, about never hurting any of my loved ones again. Promise broken; before I’d even begun. 

The thought brought on a round of hysteria which frightened Jake more than the weeping. But it passed, too, when it had run its course. Jake said little; he just held me on the bed and let me ruin his t-shirt, staining it with salt water. It took longer than I thought it would for that smaller, weaker, _human_ part of me to cry himself out. 

It happened, though, and I was eventually exhausted enough to sleep. Unconsciousness did not bring full relief from the pain, just a numbing, dulling ease, like medicine. Made it more bearable. But it was still there; I was aware of it, even asleep, and that helped me to make the adjustments I needed to make.

The morning brought with it, if not a brighter outlook, as least a measure of control, some acceptance.

Instinctively, I knew that the new guilt I bore would always ache. That was just going to be a part of me now. Time would make it easier; that’s what everyone always said. But I didn’t care if time healed me or not... so long as Diego could forgive me, one day. Could be happy again, perhaps, with Mike’s help. As for my family, well… like Jake had always said. A few decades, and they’d all be dead.

Problem solved.

When I woke up, there was no disorientation. I opened my eyes, finally dry, and met his anxious gaze.

“Hey,” I said. My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat.

He didn’t answer. He watched me anxiously, waiting for it to start.

“No, I’m fine,” I promised, proud of the weak smile I managed to produce. “That won’t happen again.”

His eyes tightened at my words.

“I’m sorry that you had to see that,” I said. “That wasn’t fair to you.”

He put his hands on either side of my face. “ _Please_ , tell me what the hell happened.” He pleaded.

I took a deep breath, and once the words began to flow, there was no stopping them. I told him everything; my decisions about my family, our future, my afternoon with Tom and then… finally, the catalyst. Sean’s dark promise.

Jake closed his eyes as he tried to fight for control, but when they reopened, they were not darkened by fury at Sean’s behaviour; but clouded by uncertainty and grief, as he searched my face urgently.

“Taylor... are ya _sure_? Are ya makin’ the right choice? I ain’t never seen ya in so much pain-” His voice broke on the last word.

But I had known worse pain... it was just as he said though, he hadn't _seen_ it.

I touched his lips with my finger, nodding slowly. “Yes.”

“I dunno...” His brow creased. “If ‘s hurtin’ ya so much, how can it ever be the right bloody thing for ya?”

“Jake…” I whispered. “I know who I can’t live without.”

“But-”

I shook my head. “You don’t understand. You may be brave enough or strong enough to live without me, if that’s what’s best. But I could never be that self-sacrificing. I _have_ to be with you. It’s the _only_ way I can live.”

He still looked dubious. I should never have let him stay with me when I was such a state last night. But I had needed him so much. 

“Hand me that book, will you?” I asked, pointing over his shoulder.

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but he gave it to me quickly.

“This ‘gain?” he asked.

“I just wanted to find this one part I remembered... to see how she said it...” I flipped through the book, finding the page I wanted easily. The corner was dog-eared from the many times I’d stopped here.

“Cathy’s a monster, but there were a few things she got right,” I muttered. I read the lines quietly, mostly to myself. “‘ _If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger._ ’” I nodded, again to myself. “I know exactly what she means, Jake. And I know who I can’t live without.”

Jake took the book from my hands and flipped it across the room; it landed with a light thud on my desk. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

A small smile lit his perfect face, though worry still lined his forehead. “Heathcliff had his moments, too,” he said. He didn’t need the book to get it word perfect. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, “‘ _I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!_ ’”

“Ah, so you admit you have a soul now?” I teased dryly, my lips quirking when he grimaced and sighed at me. “But yes,” I said, chuckling quietly. “That’s my point.”

“Taylor... I can’t stand for ya to be miserable. Maybe-”

“ _No_ , Jake.” I said, shaking my head firmly. “I’ve made a real mess of things, and I’m going to have to live with that. But I know what I want and what I need... and what I’m going to do now.”

“What’re _we_ gonna do now?”

I smiled just a bit at his correction, and then I sighed. “We are going to go see Quinn first… and then, I’m going to talk to Diego.”

Quinn was on the bottom porch step when we got there, too hyper to wait for us inside. She looked about to break into a celebration dance, so excited was she about the news she knew I was there to deliver.

“Thank you, Taylor!” She sang as we got out of the truck.

“Hold it, Quinn,” I warned her, lifting a hand up to halt her glee. “I’ve got a few limitations for you.”

“I know, I know, I know. I only have until August thirtieth at the latest, you have veto power on the guest list, and if I go overboard on anything, you’ll never speak to me again.”

“Oh, okay. Well, yeah. You know the rules…” I huffed, shrugging my shoulder and grinning at her lopsidedly. “Have fun then, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, Taylor, everything will be _perfect_. Do you want to see your suit?”

I had to blink several times. “Um, Quinn,” I said, trying to keep a casual, unruffled tone in my voice. “When did you get me a suit?” Quinn pouted that I hadn’t answered, so I rolled my eyes and sighed. “Sure.”

Quinn’s answering smile was smug.

Quinn led the way inside, heading for the stairs. “These things take time, Taylor,” Quinn finally explained. Her tone was definitely evasive. “I mean, I wasn’t _sure_ things were going to turn out this way, but there was a distinct _possibility_...”

“ _When_ , Quinn?” I asked again.

“Marc Jacobs has a waiting list, you know,” she said, defensive now. “Fabric masterpieces don’t happen overnight. If I hadn’t thought ahead, you’d be wearing something off the rack!”

It didn’t look like I was going to get a straight answer. “... who?”

“He’s… um, well, he’s not a _major_ designer, Taylor-”

“Anymore.” Jake coughed loudly, grinning when Quinn hissed at him briefly, before continuing on as if he hadn’t interrupted her.

“So there’s no need to throw a hissy fit about price or anything... He’s good, though, and he specializes in what I needed.”

“I’m not throwing a fit.”

“No, you’re not.” She eyed my calm face suspiciously. Then, as we walked into her room, she turned on Jake.

 _“You.”_ She said, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. _“Out.”_

“Why?” I yelped, clinging to his hand.

“Taylor,” she groaned. “You know the rules. He’s not supposed to see what you’re wearing till the day of.” She pressed her palm to her forehead, as if pained by something. Probably me.

I took another deep breath. “It doesn’t matter to me. And you know he’s already seen it in your head.” I huffed, rolling my eyes. “But if that’s how you want it...”

She shoved Jake back out the door. He didn’t even look at her; his eyes were on me, wary, afraid to leave me alone.

I nodded, smiling softly and hoping my expression was loving and tranquil enough to reassure him.

Quinn shut the door in his face. “All right!” she squealed excitedly, grabbing my wrist and dancing me to her closet, which was bigger than my entire bedroom at Scott’s; and then dragged me to the back corner, where a long white garment bag had a rack all to itself. “C’mon!”

She unzipped the bag in one sweeping movement, and then slipped it carefully off the hanger. She took a step back, holding her hand out to the suit like she was a game show hostess.

“Well?” she asked breathlessly.

I appraised it for a long moment, playing with her a bit. Her expression turned worried.

“Ah,” I said, and I smiled, letting her relax. “I see.”

“What do you think?” she demanded.

“It’s perfect, of course. Exactly right. You’re a genius.”

She grinned. “I know.”

“Nineteen-eighteen?” I guessed.

“More or less,” she said, nodding. “Some of it _is_ my design, the waistcoat, the tie...” She touched a soft white sleeve as she spoke. “This fabric is vintage. Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful. It’s just right for him.”

“But is it just right for _you_?” she insisted.

“Yes, I think it is, Quinn. I think it’s just what I need. I know you’ll do a great job with this.”

She beamed.

“Can I see your dress?” I asked. “And Diego’s suit?”

She blinked, her face blank.

“Didn’t you order your things at the same time? I wouldn’t want my maid of honor or my best man to wear something off the rack.” I pretended to wince in horror.

She threw her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. “Thank you, Taylor!”

“How could you not see that one coming?” I teased, kissing her long fiery hair. “Some psychic _you_ are!”

Quinn danced back, and her face was bright with fresh enthusiasm. “I’ve got so much to do! Go play with Jake, already. I have to get to work.”

She dashed out of the room, screeching, “Grace!” as she disappeared.

I followed at my own pace. Jake was waiting for me in the hallway, leaning against the wood-paneled wall.

“That ‘s real good of ya,” he told me.

“She seems…” I snickered as I looked in the direction she’d disappeared fondly. “Pretty happy.” I agreed.

He touched my face; his eyes; too dark, it had been so long since he’d left me, searched my expression minutely.

“Let’s get outta here,” he suddenly suggested. “Let’s go to our meadow.”

It sounded very appealing. “I guess I don’t have to hide out anymore, do I?”

“Naw. Danger’s behind us.”

I winced. Not quite, I couldn’t help but think. “Uh, give me a half hour… I um, I need to track down Diego first.” I sighed reluctantly. Jake grimaced, and then he nodded, sensing I wouldn’t be swayed.

He led me to Mike’s study, where he and Diego were stood on opposite sides of the desk, apparently locked into a heated discussion. “Oh, I… I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t worry, you’re not.” Diego sighed, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair as he turned towards me. “We were jus- holy shit… Taylor, no offense but, you look like shit, dude.” He said, his eyes turned worried as he examined me.

“Yeah, I’ve felt better.” I huffed. “I um, I wondered if I could talk to you, for a minute?” I asked, biting my lip nervously.

“We’ll… give ya some space.” Jake said quietly, his eyes meeting Mike’s as he frowned and glanced at Diego uncertainly.

“Uh, yeah… ya can use in here.” Mike offered, seeming to catch Jake’s meaning. “I’ll… be back when ya call.” He added to Diego, who nodded without looking at Mike. Mike hesitated, and then sighed as he headed out, offering me a brief flash of a grin as he passed.

I looked up at Jake, my eyes meeting his with the permission to inform his friend of the truth, so he could comfort my best friend as soon as I’d gone. He bent to kiss me quickly, before saluting Diego and following after Mike, closing the door softly behind him.

“Okay, I’m going to seriously freak out in a minute.” Diego sighed, as I reluctantly met his gaze. “You wanna tell me what the hell is going on, assbutt?”

I nodded glumly. “You uh, you might wanna sit down dude.” I said thickly, clearing my throat awkwardly. “So, I went to see Tom earlier…” I began, sucking in a deep breath as Diego raised a brow but perched on the edge of Mike’s desk. 

“Yeah, I thought you would.” He replied, frowning as he tried to work out my weird mood. “He doing okay?”

“Heh, better than… I think he was actually hoping to con an extra couple of days out of using your room, but I don't know if he managed it or not.” I huffed, the two of us sharing a small chuckle as I walked over and perched on the edge of the desk beside him. “He’s… promised to stay our friend. Said to tell you, that he’s glad you’re happy. Glad you found a place you feel you belong.” I relayed, as Diego snorted fondly.

“He’s an idiot.”

“Yeah…” I agreed. “Your dad said hi too… he was pleased to hear you were happy, and he said,” I paused, swallowing down the grief I felt at having to convey something so intimate; before crushing the tentative hope which it offered. “He said he was proud of you… and he hopes to hear from you soon.”

Diego was quiet for a long pause, before nodding slowly. “Yeah… I’ve been thinking it’s time I went and saw him. Cleared the air, had a heart to heart and all.” He sighed.

My throat tightened.

“Uh,” I coughed, my breathing steadily turning uneven as I found my self control slipping. "That, might prove a little... difficult." I said slowly, barely keeping my dumb tears in check.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked, frowning as he looked over at me, settling his hand over mine comfortingly as I wrung them together. "Hey, what the hell is going on?" He demanded. "Did something happen? Is dad-?"

"No, no… Ricardo's fine." I quickly assured, my breath quickening with nerves. "It's just that… when I was leaving; S-Sean was waiting for me-"

"Are you okay?" Diego demanded, his hands tightening on mine as his expression darkened. "I swear, if he hurt you-"

"No, he… he didn't hurt me. Well, not… not physically." I mumbled, drawing a deep breath and looking around Mike's office as I tried to stop my lip from trembling, fighting my tightening throat so I could continue. "Sean said that… well, he said that it was my last visit to Hartfeld. If I go back again, even before I… well, they'll destroy me." I said, shifting my weight as Diego tensed and frowned beside me.

"He can't do that." He said, shaking his head. "Taylor, it's one of their most important rules; you don't ever hurt a human."

I nodded slowly. "But, they don't see me as human anymore." I whispered, turning to look at Diego as the first tear rolled over my cheek. "And I am so, so sorry for… everything, Diego." I said, tightening my hold on his hands, expecting him to pull away in disgust any second. "But he said they don't consider _you_ a human either… we're both Darwin's in their eyes. Hartfeld is… off limits. To both of us. If you go back, they'll-"

"Taylor, Taylor; breathe." Diego said sharply, frowning at me as my words spilled past my lips amid hiccups and gulps of air. "Taylor, for Gods sake, get a bloody grip!" He sighed, hus hands rising to my shoulders as he stood and rounded to face me. "Taylor! I've been expecting this!"

That pulled me up short. "W-what?" I whispered, rubbing my face on my sleeve. I examined his face carefully as I frowned, sniffing quietly as my hiccups tapered off. “What do you mean? I… I don’t-”

“Taylor, you really are a dumbass sometimes…” Diego huffed, almost fondly. “How can you _not_ have expected this? I’ve been living with vampires, the sworn enemy of the Taino. Sean was never going to let me go back to the pack, even if I did want to.” He frowned darkly. “But it’s another thing entirely to think I wouldn’t still go and say goodbye to my dad… he really is delusional.”

I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around Diego’s explanation. “So… so you’re,” I sniffed, wiping my eyes again as I locked them on the floor. “You’re not mad at me?”

“ _You_?” Diego laughed, sighing with exasperation as he tugged me off the desk and into a hug. “Dude, please tell me you haven’t been thinking I would blame you for Sean Gayle being an asshole?” He laughed, shaking his head fondly as I propped my chin on his shoulder to hide my pout.

“No.” I muttered, pretending not to notice the burning of my face.

“Taylor, you’re the most annoying person I know.” Diego sighed. “Not everything in the world is your fault, you know? Sometimes we make choices and there are consequences.” He said, pulling away and bumping his fist to my shoulder playfully. “I knew that I would be ostracized when I left the pack and came here… I made my peace with that. I admit, Sean is being an even bigger prick than I anticipated; but that still isn’t _your_ fault.”

I bit my lip guiltily. “But if it weren’t for me, you never would have left.” I mumbled. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Diego shrugged indifferently. “But…” he paused, glancing at the closed door, before sighing and lowering his voice. “But, regardless of _your_ involvement… I probably still would have ended up cast out.” He murmured, so quietly that I wasn’t sure I’d heard him right. He looked at me with exasperation as he traced his fingers idly over the edge of Mike’s desk. “Taylor, they wouldn’t exactly have taken too kindly to the kinds of things I think and feel about Mike… they would have seen that as an even worse betrayal than abandoning them over Sean’s stupid orders. We always knew I was different, that I didn’t hate them the way I was supposed to… but falling in love with the enemy? Hell, they’d probably have killed me anyway.”

I shook my head slowly, drawing in a deep breath as I tried to accept what my best friend was telling me. “Hey,” he said, nudging me with a small frown. “You didn’t really think I would blame you, did you?”

I shrugged negligently. “I suppose… not seriously?” I lied, because yes; with everything else, I had been certain Diego would hate me. He seemed to sense my dishonesty because he rolled his eyes and sighed, so I hurried to try and explain. “It’s just… when he said that, it was like; everything hit me, all at once. I had everything sorted yesterday morning. I was ready to start putting things in motion, start preparing myself… preparing my family. And then, Sean threw this at me; right as I was leaving! And it just, it all piled down like… I don’t know, it was just all _so much-”_ I hiccupped, and Diego sighed again. “I just… I couldn’t cope with the thought of all the goodbyes, all the mistakes I'd made; if I hadn’t been in the meadow, if I weren’t so weak and could have just let Jake go, like he wanted… if I hadn’t dragged you into all this…”

“Taylor, shut up.” Diego snorted. “Look, you’re gonna be immortal pretty soon, dude… you really need to start letting shit go.” He said. “You’re going to end up all wrinkled and prematurely grey before Jake can even turn you… you’ll look even older than he does.” He scoffed, as I made an affronted sound of protest.

“Shut _up!”_ I snarked, scowling at him. “That was just… well it was just plain mean, Diego. You suck.” I sneered, turning my face away.

“Come on, Taylor…” Diego laughed, shaking his head as he shoved my shoulder gently. “You know I would never endanger my position as best friend,” he teased, winking when I glanced back at him. “But you have to get your goddamn head outta your ass here… not everything in the world is going to be your fault.” He said, as I frowned at him.

“You’ve been hanging out with Mike way too much… you’re starting to talk like him.” I sniffed, raising a brow when Diego rolled his eyes and looked away with a frown. “What is that face for? And what was going on when I got here? Were you guys arguing?”

“Yes and no,” Diego said indifferently. “I was trying to explain to Mike that I wanted to do something and he was… not interested.” He said evasively. I raised my other brow, blinking in surprise at Diego’s faint blush.

I was suddenly vividly reminded of my pitiful attempts to seduce Jake; following my phone call with Michael, after it had been hijacked by my brother. “Um…” I felt a strange bubbling in my chest, and bit my lip to keep the laughter inside, determined not to further frustrate my friend. “Well, in the words of a… very irritating, respectless, cock whore I happen to know; actions speak louder than words, dude.” I managed to say, coughing to cover a faint giggle.

Diego glanced at me, eyeing me speculatively. “Jordan?”

“Jordan.” I confirmed, covering my mouth with my hand when a giggle slipped free. 

Diego rolled his eyes. “Thanks, but I don’t think showing anything is going to help when he just… isn’t interested.” He said, raising a brow at me when I started laughing.

“Dude, his hands were almost down your pants when you guys were making out in here during Quinn’s party… trust me he’s interested.” I snickered breathlessly, trying and failing to keep a straight face. “He’s probably trying to be noble. He’s from a different era to you, remember?”

“Do I want to know why you know all this?” Diego asked, frowning at me uncertainly. 

“Probably not.” I admitted. “But hell, why do you think I suddenly got engaged?” I snickered.

Diego grimaced and shook his head as if to cast aside an unpleasant image, before he too began to laugh quietly. “I guess that’s one way to get a ring on your finger.” He huffed.

“Oh, I’d already agreed… this is just added incentive.” I smirked, waving my eyebrows suggestively.

Diego laughed, and then sighed. “You really think he’s really..?” He asked.

I nodded, smiling warmly. “I really do. Nobody could fake the kind of worry he felt about you in that field, dude… he was so relieved that you weren’t there when the Volturi came.” I admitted. “I guarantee you, he’s probably just… worried about you.”

Diego hummed thoughtfully, before finally drawing in a deep breath and spreading his palms. “I guess I’ll talk to him later.” He said indifferently, grinning over at me. “Now, I really think you ought to go and do something with Jake… I can hear him pacing outside.” He laughed, as I groaned and rolled my eyes.

“Top Gun, get in here.” I sighed, my face a picture of exasperation as the door opened before I’d even finished summoning him. “Honestly, I thought I was the dramatic one.” I snorted.

“Ya alright?” Jake asked, watching me warily as I nodded and smiled lightly.

“Yeah, we uh,” I looked over at Diego, who was feigning gagging faces behind Jake’s back. “We’re good.” I laughed, shaking my head as Jake continued to scrutinize me. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long.” He said flippantly, but I could see by the tightness around his eyes that he was lying through his teeth.

“Uh huh.” I snorted, rolling my eyes as I got to my feet. “Still wanna go check out the meadow?” I asked, smiling as I looped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

He nodded, his hands rising to my face to extend our kiss a half a second longer. “You guys are gross… get out already.” Diego laughed, as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Sir, yes, sir.” I snickered, saluting him playfully as Jake scooped me into his arms and swung me around onto his back. “Have fun…” I drawled, winking at Diego as Jake began to walk, carrying me carefully through the house and then breaking into a run as soon as we were out the front door.

He was quiet, thoughtful, as he ran. The wind blew on my face, warmer now that the storm had really passed. The clouds covered the sky, the way they usually did. “Something on your mind?” I murmured, though he didn’t answer me as he ran.

The meadow was a peaceful, happy place today. Patches of summer daisies interrupted the grass with splashes of white and yellow. I lay back, ignoring the slight dampness of the ground, and looked for pictures in the clouds. They were too even, too smooth. No pictures, just a soft, gray blanket.

Jake lay next to me and held my hand.

“August thirtieth?” he asked casually after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“I didn’t want to cut it too close.” I said, shrugging gently as I smiled at him. “I mean, I know I have plenty of time til my birthday and all, but who knows; maybe I’ll find something I enjoy and want to experience lots… gives me a little time to experiment and still not have to worry about my birthday.”

He sighed. I laughed. I could see the confusion and the uncertainty in his eyes. My voice was serene, a counterpoint to his anxiety. “My age is not really that important.” I explained. “Jake, I’m _ready_. I’ve chosen my life… now I want to start living it.”

He stroked my hair. “The guest list veto?”

“I don’t care really, but I...” I hesitated, not wanting to explain this one. Best to get it over with. “I’m not sure if Quinn would feel the need to invite… a few werewolves. I don’t know if… if it’s a moot point now really, but Tom said he’d come… and I-” I drew in a deep breath. “Well, I just wanted to invite some of them anyway. Regardless of their hating me, I still care about them.”

Jake was quiet for a minute. I stared at the tips of the treetops, almost black against the light gray of the sky.

Suddenly, Jake grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his chest.

“Tell me why ya doin’ this, Taylor. Why’d ya decide, _now_ , to give Red free reign?”

I repeated for him the conversation I had with Scott last night before I’d gone to see Tom.

“It wouldn’t be fair to keep Scott out of this,” I concluded. “And that means Julia and Jim, Jordan and Michael... I might as well let Quinn have her fun, too. Maybe it will make the whole thing easier for Scott if he gets his proper goodbye. Even if he thinks it’s much too early, I wouldn’t want to cheat him out of the chance to see me on my big day. Maybe even to walk me down the aisle.” I laughed quietly at the words, imagining Scott’s pride and Jordan’s teasing. “At least my mom, my dad, my brother and my friends will know the best part of my choice, the most I’m allowed to tell them. They’ll know I chose _you_ , and they’ll know we’re together. They’ll know I’m happy, wherever I am. I think that’s the best I can do for them.”

Jake held my face, searching it for a brief time.

“Deal’s off,” he said abruptly.

“What?” I gasped. “You’re backing out? _No_!” I protested, frantically gripping his shoulders. 

Panic swept through me in the space of a heartbeat, thick and terrifying as I imagined him leaving again now, when I’d been on the cusp of our future.

“Calm down, ya bloody idiot… I ain’t backin’ out, Taylor.” He said, shaking his head as my thundering heart tried to calm itself. “I’ll keep my end of it. But ya off the hook. Whatever ya want, no strings attached.”

“Why?”

“Taylor, I see what ya doin’... Ya tryin’ to make everyone _else_ happy. And I don’t care ‘bout anyone else’s feelin’s. I only need _you_ to be happy.” He said, caressing my face as my stupid heart now tried to stop itself entirely. It made it very hard to concentrate on what Jake was actually saying. “Don’t worry ‘bout breakin’ the news to Red... I’ll take care of it. I swear, she ain’t gonna make ya feel guilty ‘bout nothin’.”

“But I-”

“Nah.” Jake said, heading off my argument. “We’re doin’ this _your_ way. ‘Cause my way don’t ever work. I call ya stubborn, but look at the shit I’ve done. I clung with such pigheaded obstinacy to _my_ idea of what’s best for ya, even though it’s only ever ended up hurtin’ ya. Hurt ya so deeply, time an’ time again. I don’t trust meself anymore. Ya can have happiness however ya wanna. My way’s always wrong. So.” He shifted under me, squaring his shoulders. “We’re doin’ it _your_ way, Taylor. Tonight. Today. Sooner the better. I’ll speak to Mike. I was thinkin’, that maybe if we gave ya enough morphine, it wouldn’t be so bad. ‘S worth a try.” He grit his teeth at the thought of my pain nonetheless, even as my mind tried to catch up to what he was saying.

“Jake, no-”

He put his finger to my lips. “Don’t worry, Taylor... I ain’t forgot the rest of ya demands.”

His hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly, but very seriously, against mine, before I realized what he was saying. What he was _doing_.

There wasn’t much time to act. If I waited too long, I wouldn’t be able to remember why I needed to stop him. Already, I couldn’t breathe right. My hands were gripping his arms, pulling myself tighter to him, my mouth glued to his and answering every unspoken question his asked.

I tried to clear my head, to find a way to speak.

He rolled gently, pressing me into the cool grass. My heart was racing again, a soft but needy whine escaping me as his hands drifted down my sides. His kiss was soft, but it made my body burn, my breath catching when his hand curled behind my thigh and hitched my leg around his hips.

 _Oh, never mind!_ My less noble side exulted. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath, my thoughts dissolving beneath his gentle touches, my body arching; craning to press as much of itself against his as it could.

 _No, no, no!_ I argued with myself. I shook my head, and his mouth moved to my neck, giving me a chance to breathe, though it hardly cleared my head.

“Stop, Jake... _Wait.._.” My voice was as weak as my will.

“Why?” he whispered into the hollow of my throat, his stubble making me shiver as it tickled my sensitive skin.

I labored to put some resolve into my tone. “I don’t want to do this now.”

“Don’t ya?” he asked, a smile in his voice. He moved his lips back to mine and made speaking impossible. Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his.

With a herculean effort; I made myself focus. It took a great deal of effort just to force my hands to free themselves from his hair, to move them to his chest. But I did it… slowly. And then I shoved against him, trying to push him away even as I whimpered with denial. I could not succeed alone, but he responded as I knew he would.

He pulled back a few inches to look at me, and his eyes did nothing to help my resolve. They were liquid blue fire. They smoldered.

“Why?” he asked again, his voice low and rough. “I love ya. I want ya. Right now.”

The butterflies in my stomach flooded my throat. He wasn’t fighting fair _at all._ He took advantage of my speechlessness by descending into another kiss.

“Wait, wait,” I tried to say around his lips. “ _Jake_..!” Not even I could tell if my needy whine was meant to encourage or stop him at this point.

“Not for me,” he murmured in disagreement.

“ _Please_?” I gasped.

He groaned, and pushed himself away from me, rolling onto his back again. We both lay there for a minute, trying to slow our breathing. I was the only one who had to try and remember how their heart was supposed to function though.

“Tell me why the hell not, Taylor,” he demanded. “This’d better not be ‘bout _me_.”

Everything in my world was about him. What a silly thing to expect.

“Jake, this is very important to me.” I pleaded, my thoughts still clouded by the bittersweet memory of what I most wanted; and had almost had. But I needed to do things differently now. My priorities had sadly caught up to me and rearranged themselves accordingly. “I _am_ going to do this right.”

“Who’s definition of right?”

“ _Mine_.”

He rolled onto his elbow and stared at me, his expression disapproving. “How’re ya gonna do this right?”

I took a deep breath. “Responsibly. Everything in the right order. I will not leave Scott, Julia and Jordan without the best resolution I can give them. I won’t deny Quinn her fun, if I’m having a wedding anyway; I want it to damn well be the best wedding of the century.” I said, smiling as his lips flickered briefly. “And I _will_ tie myself to you in every human way, before I ask you to make me immortal. I’m following all the rules, Jake. Your soul is far, _far_ too important to me to take chances with.” I whispered, cupping his face in my palms. “You’re not going to budge me on this.”

“I’ll bet ya I _could_ , ” he murmured, his eyes burning again.

“But you wouldn’t,” I said, trying to keep my voice level. “Not knowing that this is what _I_ really need.”

“Ya ain’t fightin’ fair,” he accused.

“Neither were you a minute ago.” I laughed. He chuckled as I grinned at him. “And I never actually said I would.”

He smiled back, wistful. “If ya change ya mind...”

“Oh, don’t say that…” I whined. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to hold myself back now I’d had a proper taste of what he was willing to now give me. I pouted until he laughed quietly, and then I smiled and kissed him softly. “You’ll be the first to know,” I promised.

The rain started to drip through the clouds just then, a few scattered drops that made faint thuds as they struck the grass.

I glowered at the sky.

“I’ll get ya home.” He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks.

“Rain’s not the problem,” I grumbled. “It just means that it’s time to go do something that will be very unpleasant... and possibly even highly dangerous.”

His eyes widened in alarm.

“It’s a good thing you’re bulletproof.” I sighed in feigned reluctance as I wiggled my fingers at him. “I’m going to need my ring back. It’s time to tell Scott.” I said.

He laughed at the payfully sour expression on my face. “Highly dangerous,” he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. “But as least there’s no need for a side trip.”

“Jake, what was the point in my taking it off to protect it, if you were just going to carry it around in your pocket?” I sighed, rolling my eyes as he laughed again. “I should have just kept it on.” I pouted.

He smiled and kissed me softly, as he once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.

Where it would stay; for the rest of eternity.

  
  



	28. Epilogue: Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we are!  
> The end of the road for Eclipse!
> 
> We hope you have enjoyed this and found our changes to be to your satisfaction! Please let us know what you think/feel about this and if you want us to work on the conclusion to the saga; Endless Dawn
> 
> Thankyou all SO much for all your comments, support and feedback so far
> 
> x Out love to you all x

**EPILOGUE:**

**Choice**

**Diego Soto**

“Hey...” Mike called to me softly as he knocked on his own damn office door. I rolled my eyes, there was such a thing as being over-polite. “Alright if I come in?”

“It’s your office.” I replied lightly, swinging my long legs under his desk as I heard him step inside and close the door behind him. I kept my eyes on the masses of books; rows and rows of them lined up behind Mike’s desk, all of them probably originals picked up at the time it was first printed. Priceless.

It was the little things like that which still caught me out sometimes. Little pieces of history, little pieces of his life. He’d seen so much… it was such an amazing thing, to think he’d survived so much. And so much of it alone.

“How’s the Kid?” Mike asked hesitantly, his soft footsteps cautiously approaching the desk. “Grandpa said he’s pretty cut up ‘bout everythin’...” 

“Taylor’s an idiot.” I sighed, rolling my eyes as I let my feet dangle and rest on the floor, shaking my head as I thought of my best friend. The guilt hoarder. “Sean’s a dick; and he blames himself.” I snorted. “He’s okay now… I hope. He went off with Jake about ten minutes ago.”

“Good, Jake’s been drivin’ me nuts, freakin’ out over Taylor freakin’ out.” Mike snickered, as I chuckled softly. 

The air of awkwardness lingered between us. I hated it.

“An’...” Mike cleared his throat, appearing in front of me and blocking my view of his magnificent book collection. His eyes were concerned as he peered down at me, his cold fingers brushing my jaw softly. “What ‘bout _you?”_ He asked. “Ya doin’ alright?”

I shrugged. I’d planned to give a snarky reply, to query if he even cared; but as it always did, his touch made my brain run at half speed. It was like trying to learn how to speak all over again. So I bit my lip and lowered my eyes, forcing myself to take several deep breaths and ignore the slightly unsteady thrum of my heart.

“I guess.” I shrugged again. Shrugging was good; conveyed a thousand words with minimal effort and even less chance of embarrassment. “I was expecting to be cast out of the pack… but if Sean seriously thinks he can keep me from seeing my dad, then he’s even more unhinged than I thought.”

“Ya can’t seriously be thinkin’ of goin’ back?” Mike’s surprised tone had me looking up, frowning at the genuine concern on his face. “He’s just threatened to kill ya if he sees ya! Ya can’t-”

“I need to speak to my dad.” I said dismissively. “I’ve been putting it off, but I can’t keep hiding from him forever.”

“So use a damn phone, like normal folk.” Mike said, his expression shifting from surprised and concerned to irritated in less than a split second. 

“I need to _see_ him.” I argued, curling my fingers over the edge of the desk.

“So tell him to come here.” 

“He won’t do that.” I rolled my eyes. “Besides, it’s still my home, regardless of Sean’s Alpha bullshit.” I said, sliding my ass toward the edge of the desk so I could get to my feet.

“Ya can’t go.” Mike said firmly, stepping into the way so I couldn’t rise from the desk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “You can’t tell me what to do anymore than Sean can, Mike.” I said stiffly. 

“I damn well can, an’ I damn well am.” Mike scoffed, his hands snatching my wrists from the air as I made to shove him out of my way. “Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere that asshole can get to ya.” 

I scowled at him irritably, confused by his behaviour. Mike was always so laid back, this was really out of character for him. “What the hell’s gotten into you? I’m not some pet you can order around!” 

Mike laughed, shaking his head as his expression softened slightly. “Ya really are a dumbass.” He snickered, folding my arms around my back as he leaned closer to me. 

My body reacted, as it always did to his proximity. My face warmed, my heart seemed suddenly louder than any other sound in the damn house. I realised resentfully that this is exactly how Taylor behaved around Jake.

“Ya ain’t a pet, Diego. Ya ain’t some… lower lifeform, just ‘cause ya ain’t a vampire.” He purred, as I swallowed thickly. “I said ya ain’t goin’, ‘cause right now; ya _mine…_ an’ I ain’t prepared to let that asshole fuck ya head up. Not now, not ever. He hurts ya ‘gain, I’m gonna hurt his goddamn face; an’ I don’t care, if it brings the whole damn pack down on my goddamn head… I ain’t lettin’ him within thirty mile of ya.”

My heart was about ready to explode. For a man who rarely brought himself to behave like anything but a five year old in the privacy of his own home, Mike sure as hell had a way with words when he wanted to. “And what about what I want?” I demanded, trying; and failing, I suspected, to keep my voice from betraying just how deeply his words had affected me.

Mike glanced away. “I told ya, bring ya Pa here; I’ll clear out, we all will…” he offered quietly. “As often as ya want him to visit, place’ll be _yours._ ” He promised, as I bit my lip, irritated that I felt so touched by his generosity.

I waited until my heart had calmed itself, before sighing quietly. “I appreciate that offer.” I said tightly, narrowing my eyes as Mike looked back at me with obvious relief. “But that’s _not_ what I meant.” 

Mike’s expression was confused, until I twisted my ankles behind his knees and yanked him towards me, smirking when he was forced to release my wrists and brace himself on the desk, his face now only a hairsbreadth from mine. My hands were a blur as I lifted them to his face, forcing him to keep his eyes locked onto mine. “I know what I want, Michael James Darwin… I know that isn’t going to change.” I said firmly, ignoring the frantic beat of my heart as it throbbed in the base of my throat. “I don’t care what stupid ideals you lived by in the past, I don’t care what anyone else thinks, I don’t care if my father disapproves…” I ran my fingers over his carefully trimmed beard. “I want you. _Now._ ” I ordered, narrowing my eyes when continued to look uncertain. “You just said I was yours… so damn well make me _yours.”_

Mike swallowed thickly, trying to gently extricate himself from my legs. I welded myself to him, refusing to let him go. I could tell he was torn, debating whether to use his supernatural strength to throw me off, but unwilling to risk hurting me. “Look, it ain’t that I don’t-” Mike finally sighed, his struggles ceasing. “But, this… I don’t wanna…” he scowled, looking at the far wall as he took a deep breath and forced the words out through his teeth. “Ya might not have a choice, ‘bout meetin’ someone else, ‘kay? I don’t wanna lose ya, alright? That’d hurt, more’n I can say already… but the thought of hurtin’ _you_ later, just ‘cause I were too selfish to resist ya?” He sighed and looked back at me. “Well, it ain’t somethin’ I’d ever wish on ya, Pup.”

I was taken aback by his consideration for me. I realised that what I’d earlier assumed was merely rejection, was an attempt to protect us both from the potential heartache of my imprinting on someone else. Just like Sean had when he'd been with Michelle.

“Mike… Mike, that won’t happen.” I said quietly, trying to capture his gaze with my eyes, though he stubbornly stared at the edge of the desk beneath me. “Mike, I’m not going to imprint on anyone else. I… I can _feel_ it.” I assured, running my hands over his arms.

“Ya can’t know that, Pup…” Mike sighed, shaking his head. “Ya know damn well, it ain’t somethin’ ya get a choice ove-”

“Then let me choose _now_ , before the option is taken away from me.” I whispered, biting my lip as his eyes flicked up to mine. “I am a hundred percent certain, I won’t imprint on anyone else… because if you were human, or just _not_ a vampire; I think, no… I’m _certain_ I would have imprinted on _you_.”

Mike stared at me in disbelief, shaking his head at the plausibility of my claim. But I could see it in his eyes; the gleam of desire, the desperate wish to believe.

"Mike, if I'm wrong and there's someone out there I'm destined to be with…" I whispered haltingly, uncertain how he'd take my words. "Well, then ultimately you _are_ right. I won't have a choice… so let me choose _now._ Let me feel what I feel, without doubting myself." I pleaded, gripping his shoulders as I inched myself closer to the edge of the desk, pressing myself against him. "Let me choose _you_."

Mike closed his eyes briefly, his expression torn. But when they opened again, I knew I'd won. "Ya a demandin' 'lil demon," he complained, his cold hand cupping the side of my throat. "An' dangerously persuasive…" he murmured, leaning closer to graze his lips over mine. "I got half a mind to-"

"Mike..?" I interrupted as his lips skimmed mine teasingly again, my fingers clutching his jaw tightly. "Shut _up_ and _kiss_ me." I ordered, and much to my delight; Mike obeyed.

His lips were cold, so cold; and perfectly chiseled, like marble. But the hair of his mustache and thin beard tickled my skin, making me shiver as he kissed me with a barely muted urgency. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once, curving behind my neck to pull me closer, gripping my shoulder as I rolled my hips toward him. Finally both hands found my ass, squeezing tightly as he yanked me against him.

I hummed with distinct approval, my hands tangling in his short hair, holding his face against mine as I felt my blood begin to rush in my veins, swirling through me as it warmed even further than the higher temperature I’d grown used to over the past… oh god, had it really only been months?

I should be repulsed by everything that he was, but I’d always been the odd one out in the pack. The slurs weren’t hard to pick up, and using them helped me fit in; but everyone knew I’d never hated the Darwin’s the way I was supposed to. It was only through pure force of will that I’d managed to trample my attraction to Mike. The pack had written it off as the natural pull of the cold ones; but I knew better. I didn’t even really care about his damnably sweet stink.

Mike’s hands squeezed my ass again, his hard, cold body moving in tandem with my own too hot body. I rolled my hips forward against him, gasping at the friction which began to build between us; especially as my blood began to rapidly flood from my brain in a distinctly southern direction. 

We were like fire and ice; it was impossible, surely forbidden and the most unforgivable of acts to my people… and I didn’t care in the least. My obvious boner was proof enough of that.

As Mike’s lips moved urgently against mine, I felt a joy like I hadn’t known before. This, _he,_ was exactly what I wanted. Part of me almost wished I could have imprinted on him, to have that intrinsical proof of what I felt in my blood. We were exactly right for each other. Meant to be.

Fate.

He was so careful when he kissed me, to keep his dangerous teeth away from me. There was a belief in the tribe that the venom of vampires wouldn’t affect a Taino wolf; that we’d burn the venom out of our system soon enough with our too high temperatures… but Mike wasn’t willing to take the risk that the tribe was wrong. I wasn’t overly keen to prove them wrong either; especially when there was no way to tell just what the venom might do to my system. 

I was embarrassed at the soft moan which escaped me, as his lips moved along my jaw and down to my throat, my eyes unfocused as his lips brushed over my skin with such an intent focus and need. I gasped, sucking in several shallow breaths as I rest my forehead to his shoulder and trailed my hands over his sides, wrestling his shirt from his trousers and tugging at the buttons roughly.

“Ya know, I got ya a perfectly good bed when ya first moved in…” Mike murmured, his lips never leaving the skin of my throat. 

I flushed at his words, but shook my head as much as I was able to with his lips attached to my neck. “I don’t want to move…” I whispered back, trying my hardest to pretend my fingers weren’t trembling as I continued to shove buttons through their holes. “I want you to… to m-make love to me right here, on your desk... with all your history around us.” I grimaced at my embarrassed blush, knowing I sounded more of an idiot than Taylor with such a sentimental statement; and _that_ was saying something.

Mike groaned, his fingers splaying across my hips as he gripped me so tightly I was certain I would bruise. Thank god I wasn’t _quite_ so frail as Taylor anymore. “Ya ain’t fightin’ fair, Pup…” he mumbled, his tongue tracing slowly along a pulsing vein in my throat, as my breath caught. “Ya playin’ with fire here, but… I’ll be damned if I wanna stop ya.” 

His too sweet breath ghosted over my flushed skin, causing a thrill to shiver down my spine. I gasped as I finally freed his last button, my hands splaying beneath the fabric as I swept them over his chest and shoulders, pushing the material clear so I could finally see the chiseled body beneath. It was every bit as glorious as I imagined.

Every inch of Mike was trim muscle which could have been carved from stone. In a way I supposed it was now, but it was still amazing to finally be able to see, rather than my guilty dreams and thoughts. He must have been in his prime, when he’d been attacked by the vampire which had turned him. I’d almost felt bad for what Jake had to put up with that night in the tent, but with the real thing in front of me; I knew he’d gotten off lightly.

I reached up to untie Mike’s neckerchief, wrinkling my nose as I tossed it aside after his shirt, before I hummed with content approval; and curled my arms around his back, pressing myself against him and simultaneously pulling him closer.

I hissed with disapproval, when Mike’s hands left my hips abruptly. He chuckled as his cold fingers made short work of the buttons on my own purple shirt, forcing me to release him for an entire second so he could remove it completely.

His hands found my face, holding me still as his lips left my throat. I whined in displeasure, pouting at him when he hesitated to examine me briefly, before his lips returned to my own. I purred beneath his touch, exulting in the sensation of his tongue dragging over the seam of my lips.

I surrendered to him willingly, whimpering softly but needily as his cold hands drifted down my neck to my shoulders, before continuing their careful exploration of me. My whole body seemed to throb beneath his cold touch, my tongue meeting his tentatively as he explored my mouth with a curiosity and hunger which I felt mimicked in myself. I was saddened briefly to think that I would never be able to explore him quite the same way, but as he molded his hard, cold torso to mine; I was quick to forget my brief sadness.

I felt my head swim, and reluctantly parted from his kiss to suck in an urgent breath, before my lips surged forward to meet his again, unwilling to waste kissing time with something so mundane as breathing. 

“Mike…” I murmured during one such necessary parting. I'd lost all track of time by this point; for all I knew we'd been here hours, days. I didn't care, just so long as he didn't stop.

"Easy…" Mike breathed, his voice thick with desire and intent, as he dragged his lips over my bare shoulder. "Ain't no rush, Pup."

"Uh, yes there is." I countered, rocking myself against him and revealing the very prominent swell of my obviously hard dick.

"My mistake…" Mike hissed, panting heavily as my fingers curled over his belt, brushing against his stomach as I yanked at the blasted thing, eager to cast it aside. "I take it back…"

"So you should." I mumbled, lowering my eyes as I threaded the belts tongue through its loops and tugged sharply, freeing the peg from its hole and yanking it wide open. My fingers gripped his waistband, my breath quickening as Mike's fingers gripped my hip tightly with one hand, and clamped around the back of my neck with the other, so there was no escaping his kiss. Not that I had any desire to escape.

My heart pounded against my ribs, as I popped the button of his jeans through its hole. Mike's lips left mine, hovering just out of reach, his breathing quick and heavy as he touched his forehead to mine and watched me intently; his eyes a rich, molten gold.

I swallowed thickly between rasps for breath, half leaning to graze my lips against his, though the moment was too monumental for him to kiss me back. So instead I bit my lip as my body warmed uncomfortably, his cold chest a relief to my burning skin as my trembling hands lowered the zip of his jeans.

My eyes flicked up to his, and my stomach somersaulted at the restrained desire in his molten gaze. He would not push me, if I decided I wasn't ready after all. Considerate, but dumb. I wasn't about to let him get away now.

I twisted my neck, moving to kiss his throat tentatively, not so urgently as he'd kissed mine; but my desire was surely no less evident. I dragged my lips softly over his shoulder, smiling when he shivered and moaned quietly.

I sat back on the desk, our breath mingling as I returned my forehead to his, my lips brushing his softly, before I finally looked down. 

"Oh," I hummed quietly. Mike's jeans hung open, and he wore nothing beneath. A dense nest of black curls was obstructed by the head of his cock. My eyes flicked up to his briefly, watching his reaction as my fingers slid tentatively into his jeans and pushed them further down his hips, allowing me a better view.

Mike was hard all over as a vampire, but there was no denying his arousal. He sighed as my too hot palm curled around him, his eyes closing as he rolled his hips and thrust himself into my hand gently. I wanted to compliment him, to plead that he take over so I wouldn't embarrass myself with my obvious inexperience. He didn't seem to want to miss any of my initial reactions and tentative exploration though.

I swallowed thickly, stroking his cold, hard dick slowly as his nostrils flared; his body tensed as he held himself rigid to wait for me to react. "Big…" I mumbled, feeling like an ass as I flushed with embarrassment, my already high temperature rising even further.

Mike flashed a grin, his eyes darkening to their natural colour as he moaned and captured my lips with his own. There was a new hunger in our kiss, a growing urgency as I stroked him with slow, tentative movements. My breath caught as he sucked my lip between his, before his tongue surged forward to explore my mouth again.

I should have been embarrassed when I moaned, my hand squeezing his cold, hard dick carefully as it moved over him… but all I felt was elated. This was happening, he was really here with me, he was _mine_ … it was _me_ who was making him moan and tug at my ass, pulling my body intimately to his.

"Ya got any idea how damn hot ya are?" Mike whispered as his lips parted from mine with a faint gasp, shuffling them along my jaw amid quick flicks of his tongue.

“Usually around one oh eight… but right now, no not really.” I mumbled stupidly, closing my eyes as I dragged my hand over Mike’s dick, my ankles tugging at the back of his knees in an attempt to pull him closer.

Mike chuckled, his lips leaving my face reluctantly as his hands drifted to the front of my jeans. “Ya cute when ya bein’ dumb.” He snickered quietly, as I opened my eyes to pout at him. My breath caught however when my jeans were pulled open, his hands working open my fastenings much faster than mine had his own.

I felt my already too hot body flush as I realised my idiocy, but I was distracted from my embarrassment by his cold hand cupping me through the thin fabric of my boxer shorts. “Oh-” I bit my lip to silence myself, glancing down to watch him touch me tentatively. I held my breath as his icy fingers slid beneath my waistband, knowing I should flinch away from their coldness; but I only felt myself grow warmer at their touch, my heart racing as he began to peel the fabric away.

And then suddenly they were gone, along with my jeans. I bit my lip and exhaled a shaky laugh, peeking up at him shyly. “I thought you were supposed to be the one with the super restraint..?” I teased quietly, attempting to cover myself until his hand cupped my cheek and forced me to meet his eyes.

“I’m patient with work an’ with those idiots out there…” he muttered, my breath catching as one cold hand curled around my now bare ass and pulled me closer. “But patience ain’t somethin’ I got a lot of when I’m ‘round ya, ‘specially not when ya look so goddamn temptin’ as ya do right now…”

I bit my lip hard, but the erratic thud of my heart gave away just how much the words affected me. I moaned as his lips returned to mine, arching forward and molding my body against his. Mike’s cold palm against my dick made me hiss, my brow furrowing as a jolt of pleasure speared its way through me. “ _Mike-”_ I whined, uncertain what I was even pleading for at this point. I had no knowledge of what the hell I was supposed to do, and something told me that trying to emulate the few clips of porn I’d seen would only serve to embarrass me.

Mike finally took pity on me. For a half a second I was airborne, and then he’d set me gently back on the edge of the desk; and I had just enough wits in me still to notice that I was perched on a different edge of his desk; before he was leaning over me, easing me onto my back along the length of the hard surface.

This made stroking his dick somewhat awkward, so I reluctantly moved my hands to his shoulders, one sliding up to his short hair and pulling him closer as I pressed my knees over his hips. His lips parted from mine with a hiss, his forehead knocking to mine as we sucked in ragged gasps of air. “Keep that up an’ ya gonna be gettin’ a lot less’n ya hopin’ for…” Mike warned, but the playful gleam in his eyes made it almost impossible to believe him.

I bit my lip as he kissed my cheek, the hollow of my throat, my shoulder; his lips travelling slowly over my body as I blushed, blinking rapidly as I tipped my head back and tried to suppress the sounds I knew wanted to escape me.

His lips were but teasing butterflies, ghosting over my skin too softly; the only evidence of their contact was the small thrill of his cold skin against me. I couldn’t help the soft whines which escaped me, my heart thudding dangerously loud each time his lips touched me. His cold hands swept slowly down my sides as he moved backwards, his fingers curling around my hips briefly, before gliding around to the back of my thighs. “Ah-!” I gasped, my head rising from the desk and my eyes snapping to him, as he tugged sharply at my thighs; his fingers careful but tight as he dropped to his knees and lifted them over his shoulders.

“Easy…” He soothed, his hands caressing my too hot skin gently, as he kissed the thigh beside his face. “Trust me, Pup… I got ya.” He murmured, as I hummed some vaguely incoherent agreement and lowered my head back to the desk.

Blow jobs were something I’d seen on the few snippets of porn videos I’d looked up on my phone when I was certain Ricardo was asleep. It wasn’t something I’d expected to experience today, but I was certainly not about to complain about the development.

I swallowed heavily, nerves kicking in as Mike kissed his way slowly up my inner thigh. Would I last long enough to make it to the main event? Would I embarrass myself too early? The last thing I wanted was to miss out now.

My fears proved unwarranted however, for his lips barely grazed my straining dick. Shock made me gasp and then moan loudly, as Mike’s tongue instead swept over the tight ring of muscle below. “Oh-!” I choked, lifting my hand to my hair as Mike dragged his tongue over the sensitive flesh repeatedly. 

It felt weird as hell, the moisture which began to coat my entrance, but it was also more amazing than anything I could have imagined. Touching myself experimentally in the shower that one time; had never made me feel like this.

I moaned softly, my body arching from the desk as his tongue moved with more insistence, teasing me by barely pushing into the tight ring of muscle, before disappearing again; repeating in a maddening cycle which made me want to scream at him to hurry the fuck up already.

“Mike..!” I settled on whining, glancing down my body awkwardly and threading my free hand into his hair, tugging him to me in a pathetic attempt to show him my needs. Whether it worked or whether his patience was merely running thin, I wasn’t sure, but the next time his tongue pressed against the tight ring; he did not retreat again. “ _Oh-!”_ I choked, gasping as his tongue moved inside me. “Oh god-” I whimpered, my ankles locking behind his neck as I rolled my hips, my dick throbbing as pre cum wept from the head.

I realised abruptly that I had sweat beading along my brow. That was new; I’d stopped when I’d first shifted, because I was so hot all the time anyway. I almost laughed, because I knew it was ridiculous I was more embarrassed about the fact I was sweating, as opposed to the tongue that was currently in my ass; but then Mike’s tongue moved in me again and I could only moan instead, too far past laughter or anything remotely coherent.

“Mike… _Mike!”_ His name was like a litany of pleas falling from my lips, each one pleading for something I couldn’t understand; but that he seemed to. With each murmur that escaped me, Mike’s tongue swept over my skin, teasing, retreating, moistening; it was completely mind melting.

“Holy shit…” Mike finally panted, pulling away from me what could have been only minutes, or could have been hours later. I’d lost track of everything but the movements of his tongue inside me. “An’ here I thought nothin’d surprise me anymore…” he murmured quietly, his lips brushing over my thigh as he began to probe my hole with his cold finger.

“Mike… _c’mon_ already-!” I whined, groaning as I writhed. A finger in the ass wasn’t exactly what I’d been hoping for. It was a step up from the weird feeling of the tongue; it reached further. I noticed as he chuckled, that the digit was wetter than I’d expected, and it glided with ease as he teased me with it.

"Calm ya damn howlin' already," Mike snickered. I was irritated by the fact he sounded amused at my demands. "I ain't takin' no chances I might hurt ya." He added in a softer tone, soothing my temper as he eased another finger into me.

"Can't you at least do this at _your_ speed?" I complained, biting my lip as his fingers hitched upward and brushed against my inner walls.

Mike laughed quietly, but the sound had a ragged edge. I knew he was every bit as eager as I was, and I _should_ be touched that he was being so considerate.

This just wasn't the kind of touching I had in mind.

I groaned, squeezing my knees behind his head as his fingers stretched me with careful precision. " _Miiiike_ …" I pleaded with frustration, as a third finger entered me.

Admittedly, this didn't feel any less weird than the first finger, the two fingers or the tongue; and yet I found myself pressing my ass back against the intrusion. Logically I knew that this was necessary, because he was a _lot_ bigger than three fingers, I'd seen that for myself.

But I didn't want to be logical right now. Before I could voice more protests however, his fingers spread within me and brushed over something which made me gasp, moan and squirm all at once, trying to rock my ass down on his fingers to repeat the experience.

"Heh, got ya." Mike said smugly, his fingers curling and stroking the area again. I knew that later, I would be embarrassed of my loud vocalisation of the pleasure which he stimulated within me, but right now; all I saw were stars.

"Mike, _please_!" I whined, digging my heels into his hard back. "I'm ready, I promise, I'm ready; please, Mike, please…" I felt my face burn with embarrassment, but if he didn't damn well stop soon I was going to lose it before we got anywhere close to what I wanted to share with him.

Mike chuckled, his fingers crooking within me again before he withdrew them entirely, tracing the slick digits up to my dick and stroking me as he rose to his feet. "Ya sure 'bout that, Pup?" He murmured, his lips teasing my stomach as he leaned over me, rising to latch onto my right nipple.

"Ah!" I gasped with surprise, my fingers curling tighter in his short hair as I held him against me. "Yes, I'm sure!" I pleaded. "I've never been more sure of _anything_ , just… please Mike, plea-"

His lips left my nipple and collided with mine, silencing my pleading with a hungry kiss. " _Mmm_!" I moaned, molding myself against him as I curled my legs around his waist and locked my ankles behind him.

"Ya near impossible to resist at the best'a times, Pup," Mike hissed against my lips, his hand leaving my dick and gripping my hip tightly; moving my body with his as he ground his erection against me. "Let 'lone when ya beggin' for my dick so damn pretty..." This was slightly less than romantic, but considering it's exactly what I had been doing, I decided to let it slide.

"Please, Mike…" I whispered, my hands cupping his face as I dusted his cheek with light kisses, his bear tickling my lips. "Please, love me…"

Mike moaned, his head twisting in my hold so he could reclaim my lips, his tongue delving into me eagerly before he retreated, his free hand stroking over his cock as he panted heavily; staring down at my ass as he pressed himself closer.

I felt the well slicked rubber of a condom, as he hovered against me, and I frowned at him in frustration. He chuckled breathlessly at my reaction. "I got close to four hundred years on ya, Pup… ya ain't got no idea where I been." He said, winking cockily.

"But-"

"Trust me." He murmured, his hand squeezing my hip as his cock nudged against me.

My arguments fled, my breath leaving me in a rush. I'd been right. He was a _lot_ bigger than those three fingers. And cold. _Really_ cold… well, compared to me.

Nerves made me start to tremble, tensing in expectation. "Easy…" he whispered, glancing up at me with a lopsided grin that made my heart skip one of its erratic beats. "I got ya." He promised, as I worked to make myself relax. I trust him, I know he would never intentionally hurt me.

I bit my lip and squirmed slightly, as Mike's hand caressed my hip; his other hand guiding himself as he urged the cold head of his cock into me. "Mike…" I hated that there was a nervous edge to my quiet murmur, though it did make him lift his eyes to my face. I don't know what he saw in my eyes or expression, but in the next second he was leaning over me, kissing me softly to counter the gentle but insistent press of his cock into me.

I whined quietly. It hurt more than I'd expected, but not so bad that I wanted him to stop. His kisses were so light against my skin, it was like the icy balm to a scalding wound. "If ya weren't so damn demandin', I would've had ya all laid out on silk sheets right now. A soft mattress an'... pillows galor- aw fuck..!" Mike's soft whispers trailed into a moan, his cock halfway buried within me.

“Shut up,” I mumbled, kissing his shoulder as he rocked tentatively against me, urging himself deeper. “Don’t stop,” I pleaded in the same breath, as Mike groaned and shuffled his lips over my throat. His hands slid to my hips, gripping me tight enough that I was sure I would bruise; for a few hours, anyway. He tugged me closer to the edge of the desk, simultaneously thrusting forward to bury the rest of his dick inside me.

I gasped.

It was probably much like having a giant ice lolly stuck in your ass, but I doubted I would feel half so turned on if someone had tried to do that. He paused, his head rising to peer down at me, studying my face carefully. I wasn’t sure what expression I wore, I couldn’t figure out how to make anything move when I was so overwhelmed.

Mike rolled his hips slowly, his breathing quick and heavy as he watched me shiver and moan quietly, biting my lip as I relished the strange but arousing sensations. “Ya doin’ alright there, Pup..?” He finally asked, his brow furrowing in concern as he moved slowly within me, allowing me time to adjust to his intrusion in my body.

I nodded shyly, running my hands over his shoulders reassuringly, before lacing them around the back of his neck, pulling him closer so I could prove it to him and ease his worrying.

I kissed him softly, my lips barely grazing his as he leaned over me, bracing himself on his palm above my shoulder. I hugged my legs tighter to his hips, urging him to move faster as I swallowed his moans eagerly. As he continued to thrust carefully into me, I found myself answering his moans with my own quiet sounds of pleasure, my lips parting and hovering before his own; our breath mingling as I arched from the desk to press as much of my body to Mike’s as I could.

His careful movements grew stronger, but remained slow; hesitant, as if he were afraid of hurting me still. 

I didn’t want him to be careful.

“You’re not gonna break me…” I panted, my breath catching as he thrust into me, his eyes flashing to mine as our bodies moved together. "I'm a little more durable than your average human." I hinted, biting his lip teasingly.

"Heh," Mike huffed, a faint purr ruming in his chest as I kissed along his jaw. " _You_ might be, but I ain't so sure 'bout the desk…" he teased. "Damn thing's near ‘s old 's me." He snickered quietly as he slowed his movements even further, drawing a whine from me as he slid slowly into me. 

“Whassa matter, Pup?” He drawled, his tongue flicking across my lips as I moaned and squirmed beneath him. “Feelin' a 'lil… _impatient_ , are ya..?" He teased me in a whisper, his lips ghosting over mine.

"Please," was all I could manage, hoping that my eyes could convey everything I could no longer articulate. "Love me…" I breathed, moaning in ecstasy as Mike thrust deep into me and claimed my lips for an urgent kiss.

My heart hammered in my chest, my arms locking tightly behind his neck, my hands threading determinedly into his hair; as Mike moved within me at a greater pace. His dick didn't seem as cold to me as it had at first, perhaps because I was so much warmer than him; but whatever it was, it made everything seem so much... _more._

"Mike," I breathed, moaning quietly as he thrust into me with short, sharp snaps of his hips. His kisses were dizzying, even when I did remember to gasp a breath between them. My brow furrowed as my body rocked beneath Mike's, overwhelmed by sensations which I'd had no hope of ever imagining.

My heart thudded heavily in my chest, my dick throbbed with every thrust Mike made into me. He had no heartbeat, but I knew he was every bit as over-sensationalized as I was.

"Holy fuckin' nutballs…" Mike muttered, his hard body colliding with mine enthusiastically, his cold, sweet breath soothing against my sweat studded skin. "Ya goddamn perfect, ya know that?" He drawled, trailing off into a moan as he kissed my throat, his desk beginning to creak beneath me.

"Mike," I whined, my unfocused gaze on the ceiling as I committed each movement he made to memory; burning it into myself along with how it made me feel. I never wanted to forget.

I was still annoyed by the barrier between us; the condom we both knew he didn't need to wear, but I appreciated the gesture, somewhere deep… _deep_ under all my irritation.

The stupid thing distracted me from the way he felt and moved inside me. Yes, I could still tell how big he was; I wasn't completely stupid, but I'd wanted to feel _him_. Making me his. It was probably ridiculous to think that way though, I knew I was his regardless. Maybe next time I would convince him-

I gasped, a shiver travelling the entire way up my spine as his dick brushed something in me that made me feel hot, cold and euphoric all in one. "Mike!" I moaned his name so lewdly, I knew I'd be embarrassed if it turned out later anyone was even _near_ the house, but right now I didn't care.

Mike chuckled breathlessly against my throat, his body rocking against me again, driving his dick into the same spot which had me mewling incoherently. "Ah… I could listen to ya call my name like that all goddamn day…" he murmured, smug even through his breathlessness. His lips hovered beside my throat as he rocked against me, moaning quietly as I all but melted beneath him.

My heart quickened its hectic beat further, as I felt his breath grow more erratic beside my throat, his kisses slowing as he thrust deeper into me. I realised with an abrupt burst of clarity that he'd retreated; because he wanted to bite me.

A thousand different emotions passed through me, a hundred possibilities flitting before my unfocused eyes. My body felt alive in ways I hadn't known it could, as he thrust with slow but powerful movements into me. I was awash with things I'd never felt before, things which I'd not ever expected I could feel; not with the expectation of a forced match in my future. I resented it too much.

As Mike groaned and drove himself further into me, I made a decision without consciously thinking it through. I turned my head aside, offering him full access to my neck.

Mike's breath exploded from him in a rush, a deep throated growl rumbling in his chest as he trembled over me, his cold lips; though no longer cold, brushed against my throat softly.

And then they were gone. I whined at their loss, but then he chuckled and I noticed that the hard surface of the desk beneath me had been replaced by the fine, soft carpet of the floor. "Ya goddamn tease… I ain't never met a test for _my_ goddamn patience 'fore. 'Til _you_ …" Mike huffed, one hand gripping my thigh and lifting it higher on his hip, while his other braced his weight from above my shoulder.

"Wha-" I began, about to complain about his moving me from his desk, when he thrust into me again; without the hesitation he'd shown when I was on the desk. I promptly switched my complaints for a surprised, but definitely pleased moan. "Oh god, _please…_ don't stop..!"

Mike grinned as he leaned over me, his hips snapping faster as he drove himself into me harder than before, aiming for the sensitive spot which made me babble and cry out for more. "Ya can stick with Mike," he snickered breathlessly, chuckling as I surged forward to eagerly attack his lips with my own.

Our sounds of pleasure grew in volume, my tongue captured by a dance which I didn't know, yet, but was happy to let him lead me in.

I whined, writhing as I met his thrusts by rolling my hips down against him. 

As he groaned and devoured my keening moans with his kiss, his hand slid slowly from my hip, inching higher as our bodies came together with sounds similar to the crack of lightning.

" _Ah-_ !" I gasped, throwing my head back against the floor and arching toward him, thrusting my hips upward as his palm curled around my cock. "Mike, Mike, _wait-_ " I pleaded uselessly, as he stroked my weeping dick carefully.

"Let it out, Pup…" he whispered in my ear, his grin evident against my cheek. "'S always next time." He promised, kissing my jaw lightly as his cock thrust deep into me and stilled. Mile hissed, his lips finding mine as his grip on my cock loosened, but still stroked me, guiding me to the high I'd not been ready to reach. "C'mon, Diego… let it go-" he breathed tightly, as I held my breath and squirmed beneath him.

I was faintly aware of a pulsing sensation in my ass, but then there was another pulse; and my mind shattered with the force of it. 

"O- _oh!"_ I shivered as I whimpered, my breathing ragged as my fingers curled into claws over his shoulders, holding him close to me as my dick erupted in his light grasp between us.

I wasn't sure how long it lasted... how long we lay there, regaining our breath and contemplating the magnitude of what we'd done, at least, after my brain started working again. He was the first to recover, of course.

“Doin’ alright, Pup?” He murmured, his lips brushing my collarbone softly, as my fingers reached up to lazily thread through his hair.

Was I doing alright?

I tried to do a mental rundown of everything I felt so I could answer him. Did I ache? Yes, but it was a good ache. Like, the tiredness I couldn’t feel anymore, after a long stretch of running. My stupid heart was almost back to normal, only skipping every third beat as it tried to jump out my throat and throw itself at Mike. My ass was still full of vampire dick, which I’m sure others would think was a bad thing, but I was pretty certain I was going to be more upset when he eventually vacated me.

But underneath all of that; I was just, happy. I smiled as Mike lifted his head, concerned by my lack of an answer. “Better than.” I said quietly, my eyes drifting over him as his expression relaxed.

Mike Darwin, doctor for human and supernatural beings alike; always immaculate and polite. And I’d managed to reduce him to a messy haired, cursing and primal creature, as we’d come together. “You?” I asked, my fingers massaging the back of his scalp softly.

“Heh, oh yeah, ya ain’t gettin’ no complaints from me, Pup.” Mike snickered, waving his eyebrows suggestively as he leaned in to kiss me gently. I sighed contently as his lips skimmed mine, no longer cold as they had been when we first kissed. They were almost a normal human temperature now. I wondered distantly if mine had similarly cooled. “Ya ain’t got no regrets?” He asked cautiously, his eyes flicking to mine briefly as I swatted his shoulder.

“Other than you quoting Frozen at me to get me to…” I trailed off with a snort, rolling my eyes. “Not the most romantic way I wanted to end my first time making love.” I huffed, exhaling a deep breath slowly as I curled my arm around his neck and pulled him closer. “I guess you can make it up to me next time though…” I mused with feigned thoughtfulness, giggling quietly when Mike’s face lit with joy at the promise.

His fingers traced my jaw gently, his eyes searching my face as I gazed back at him openly, half wishing he possessed Jake’s ability to read thoughts, so that I could convince him of how much I’d enjoyed myself.

The young werewolf, reassuring the almost four hundred year old vampire of his feelings; how bizarre could any one scenario get?

“I do, ya know.” Mike murmured, so softly that I almost missed it. I blinked, trying to think back and find what part of the conversation I’d missed to be so lost right now.

“Um… little help here.” I eventually admitted.

Mike smiled, shaking his head fondly as he brushed my hair from my brow. “Ya kept tellin’ me to love ya.” He clarified gently, chuckling quietly when my heart made a sudden lurch. “An’... I do.”

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, trying to process the confession and my feelings about it. But all I could feel was my throat closing, my eyes stinging as his expression grew concerned again.

“Hey, naw, c’mon… don’t-” he muttered quickly, his cold fingers brushing away the sudden wetness beneath my eyes as I laughed. “Aw, shit, I didn’t mean to-”

“Mike, shut up and kiss me.” I laughed, pulling him closer and silencing him before he could babble anymore nonsense apologies. His lips were uncertain but not unwilling as I molded myself to him, my ridiculous smile irrepressible as I felt my heart race in my chest. “You really mean it? You can love a mutt like me?”

“Anyone call’s ya a mutt an’ I’ll tan their damn hides.” Mike grumbled vaguely, as I laughed again.

“Hmm…” I hummed, my hands cupping his face and holding him close, my forehead touching his as I took several shallow breaths and met his curious, concerned gaze gleefully. “I love you.” I whispered, biting my lip briefly as my eyes stung again. “And I know, it’s impossible and I shouldn’t and… that everyone will hate me for it but; I don’t care. Because I do... I love you.”

Mike’s eyes searched mine, and I knew the moment he found my sincerity. His face broke out in a wide grin, and his lips collided with mine as we kissed and laughed together, equally relieved and joyful to find our way to each other.

“So, not to ruin the moment but, what was with the whole… condom thing?” I asked sometime later, as I fastened my jeans and looked around for my shirt.

Mike was silent for a long pause as he buttoned his own shirt; far slower than we both knew he could. Finally he sighed. “I… weren’t sure, if ya _did_ imprint later, whether ya’d come to resent havin’ been with a…” he coughed, looking away awkwardly. “Well, I didn’t wanna take that from ya… if ya did meet someo-”

“Mike, stop.” I said, my hand resting in the middle of his chest as I frowned up at him. “I’m not going to imprint, not on anyone.” I promised. “Trust _me,_ this time.” I pleaded, my hand rising to the join of his neck as he rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright… if ya insist.” He sighed, though the twitch of his lips betrayed him. "So… stickin' 'round, huh?" He asked, his fingers trailing over my shoulder curiously.

"Of course." I snorted, shoving him playfully. "I want my round two… _sans_ , noble vampire protection plans." I teased, laughing when he narrowed his eyes and ducked to press a kiss to my throat. "Hmm, but that is not going to be right now." I snickered, twisting to capture his lips with mine, before reluctantly pulling away. "Now where did you throw my shirt?"

Mike laughed and disappeared, before reappearing with the purple garment. I rolled my eyes but accepted my shirt, stuffing my arms through the sleeves and forcing myself to look down at my buttons as I did them up. "Okay… am I presentable?" I asked, looking up expectantly.

"Hell naw, ya look downright edible." Mike scoffed, nosing at my hairline affectionately. "I think ya oughta get yaself down the bedroom an' stay there 'til I-"

I shoved at his arm as I laughed, pretending not to notice my face was just slightly too warm. "Shut up." I muttered, rolling my eyes as I backed toward the door.

I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping through, my face flaming in expectation as I peeked down the hall, but was pleased to note no lurking Darwin's. I cleared my throat and ignored Mike's sniggering behind me, only throwing him a withering glare when he swatted my ass and made me yelp.

I was sure as hell gonna feel _that_ tomorrow.

Grumbling at his too innocent grin, I stalked out of his office and marched down the stairs. I blushed when I found Craig and Zahra sat at the bar, but aside from Craig's knowing sniggers, neither of them made any reference to having been around during mine and Mike's… intimate, and explicit exchange.

"Hi, Diego!" Quinn called from the living area. "Could you come and help me with something?" I cleared my throat as I turned and headed in her direction.

"You uh, you wanted my help?" I asked, blinking in surprise when I walked in to see the table was completely covered in stiff white paper, envelopes and several binders. "Whoa… what the-"

"Taylor's wedding invitations." Quinn said negligently, never even raising her head at my entry. "Could you write your dads address on that envelope?" She asked, gesturing to an envelope near to my side of the table.

"Don't you know it?" I asked, raising a brow aa I stepped closer and shook my head at the excessive amount of paperwork she'd already amassed. "How long have you actually been working on this..?" I laughed quietly.

"Well I first caught a vague glimpse shortly after they met, but so much happened; I wasn't sure it was still a possibility, so I only hedged around the edges of it… there's still an awful lot to do." She said, frowning as she glanced at me. "If you could help me out with the wolves addresses, those he wants to invite anyway." She said, rolling her eyes before burying herself again among the mounds of paper surrounding her.

I snickered fondly and looked around the effort she'd already put into arranging my best friends wedding. "Oh, and I need your measurements." Quinn added distractedly.

"My measurements?" I asked, raising a brow curiously.

"Yes, for your best man suit. I can already see you in it and it looks fantastic, but it'll be easier if you just tell me." She said.

"Oh…" I smiled, touched that Taylor would want me as his best man; although, it was _obvious_ he would. Who else but your best friend _should_ be your best man? "Okay, I'll put it here." I said, jotting down my last known measurements carefully, so she could actually understand my writing. I then turned to the four werewolf invitations. Well, two wolves, Estela and my dad. "Why don't I just drop these off?" I asked, lifting my father's invitation from the pile. "I was thinking, I need to talk to Ricardo anyway, so why don't I drop these off at his and then… he can give them to Tom, Estela and Miles."

"How 'bout, _no_ ?" Mike snarked, frowning at me from where he leaned in the doorway. "Didn't we just cover this? Ya _can't_ go to Hartfeld with Psycho Alpha runnin' 'round-"

"Mike," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm not a pet, you can't tell me what to do." I repeated from our earlier argument. "I'm going to go see my dad, drop these off and say my goodbyes… I'll be back in a few hours." I promised.

"Pup, he's just said ya ain't welcome on their land, anymore'n _we_ are…" Mike said, still frowning as he walked over and brushed his fingers over the back of my hand. "Ya can't-"

"Mike, I'm going." I said firmly, frustrated by his stubborn insistence. "I'll drop these off, grab some things of mine and tell my dad he can come here or Scott's to see me." I said, gathering the four invites into their respective envelopes.

Mike's frown deepened, and my frustration wavered in light of his genuine concern for me. Finally he sighed, throwing his arm around my shoulders and tugging me close, burying his nose in my hair as I blushed and glanced at Quinn; though she was busy, dutifully writing out invitations. "If ya ain't back in a hour I'm comin' to get ya, treaty be damned." He muttered in my ear.

"That won't be necessary." Quinn inserted distractedly, never even looking up from her mammoth task.

Mike huffed and rolled his eyes, pulling away from me so he could pout at me thoughtfully. "Think I'm gonna get ya that damn collar while ya out, make sure everyone damn well knows ya ain't to be fucked with." He mused, as I laughed.

"You go ahead and do that," I snickered, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. "And when I get back, you can try and catch me to put it on me." I said, grinning when he smirked and knocked his forehead to mine.

“I’m gonna hold ya to that, Pup.” He drawled lowly, swaying my faintly as he held me close to him. “Be interestin’ to see which of us is fastest.” He said smugly, as if he already knew he could beat me.

“Well then, get out of my way so I can get back and we can find out.” I said, grinning like an idiot when Mike beamed at me and pressed his lips to mine.

He released me a frantic heartbeat later, winking coyly as I blushed and cleared my throat, ducking my head as I collected the four envelopes and took a step back. “See you later.” I said, grinning stupidly and feeling like an idiot that I was acting like some shy prat _now_ of all times.

I turned before I could embarrass myself any further, pretending not to hear Craig laughing as I hurried out the front door and into my Impala. I started the engine and peeled out of the garage with a glorious purr, glancing in my rearview mirror to see Mike stood in the doorway, watching me leave.

My stomach flipped, as I returned my eyes to the road.

I wasn’t a virgin anymore. I’d made a choice, followed my heart; and I was elated. Not only had I been intimate with the man I loved, he’d admitted to reciprocating my feelings. I bit my lip as I drove, hardly able to keep the grin from my face or the laughter from bubbling in my throat.

I drove on autopilot, barely noticing what turns I made as I drove back to my father’s house. I wasn’t even sad that I didn’t consider it my home anymore; not now that I’d managed to choose a life for myself. A future I wanted had opened up before me and I was only too eager to see where it might lead me.

I hoped my dad could understand that.

I drew in a deep breath as I pulled up by the familiar small house, puffing out my cheeks as I parked the car, turned off the engine and exhaled slowly. Nerves of a different kind assaulted me, and I bit my lip as I eyed the tiny doorway uncertainly. Part of me suddenly agreed that Mike was right, that I shouldn’t have come and I should just turn around now; but a larger part of me argued that this was something I had put off for too long now. I needed to talk to Ricardo and clear the air with him… and I needed to say goodbye to my old life.

I sucked in a quick breath and opened the car door before I could talk myself out of it, grabbing the four envelopes from the passenger seat, before stepping out and closing the door gently behind me.

I bounced awkwardly on the balls of my feet, feeling like an idiot as I examined the house I grew up in with a new set of eyes; eyes which no longer saw just the building, but the lie of a life which had been lived within its walls. 

I shook my head. Thinking like that wasn’t going to help with my talk. I needed to keep a clear head about it all.

I was uncharacteristically nervous as I made my way to the house, hesitating at the door with an unfamiliar sense of uncertainty. After debating a moment, I raised my hand and knocked. 

And here I thought giving my virginity to a vampire was going to be the weirdest thing I did today.

I bit my lip and fidgeted as I waited, even turning away as I ran a hand through my hair and paced briefly, before turning back at the sound of the door opening. I blinked owlishly, clearing my throat guiltily as I stared at my wheelchair bound father, his face a picture of both surprise and pain at realising I was now knocking on his door. 

“Um,” I coughed awkwardly. “Hi, Dad…” I waved just as awkwardly, wishing the ground would just open the hell up and swallow me already.

“Diego.” He said, shaking his head as his expression cleared of the surprise, a warm smile spreading across his face. “It’s good to see you, son. Come on in.” He said, wheeling himself backward and gesturing for me to follow him inside. 

I took a deep breath, and did just that.

The house seemed even smaller now. Perhaps it was all the time I’d spent at the Darwin’s, with their huge open house and their glass wall; allowing me to see the whole forest beyond. Maybe I’d just grown, emotionally this time, rather than physically.

“You look good, boy.” Ricardo said, wheeling himself into the kitchen and smiling as he bustled about. “I take it Taylor’s been feeding you well?” He asked, as if my leaving hadn’t been down to him lying to me my whole damn life.

“Yeah, most of the time…” I said, clearing my throat as I offered him a weak attempt at a smile. I’d thought I was ready for this, but facing him… I wasn’t so sure Mike hadn’t been right after all. “Kele and Mike like to try and cook for me though. It’s not fair they’re better than me, but then… they’re good at everything, I guess.” I said, looking around the kitchen distractedly. 

If my father disapproved of my living arrangements with a bunch of vampires, he certainly didn’t show it. He smiled and chuckled as he dug a cake from a cupboard and cut us each a large slice. “It sounds like they’ve been good to you.” He said, as I frowned, confused by the lack of sarcasm in his tone.

I watched him as he set my cake before me, uneasy at his uncharacteristic acceptance of my, essentially, abandoning him for the enemy. “They have.” I said slowly. “More than I had any right to expect… given how I behaved toward them earlier this year.” I added pointedly.

Ricardo finally sighed, his shoulders falling slightly as if sensing my confusion. “Diego,” he said, and I immediately felt guilty for the tired edge to his voice. “I… I’m sorry. I’m not going to lie, I was set against the Darwin’s not so long ago. But they took you in without batting an eye, they welcomed you into their home and their family; when you felt betrayed by your own.” He said, shaking his head and swallowing thickly, as he looked across the table at me. “Son, I’m sorry… I had some, misguided notions that I knew what was best for you, that I knew where your life led. I might have encouraged Sean to nudge you closer to Taylor… but I never intended for him to go so far.” He said, the hint of disgust colouring his tone.

I looked away, betrayal washing through me at his confession, though it was quickly soothed by his apology. I swallowed heavily and forced back the stinging in my eyes, knowing it was pointless to let myself wallow in bitterness. I’d come to fix things, not alienate us further. “I… appreciate that.” I said tightly, nodding my head slowly as I forced myself to return my gaze to him. “... did you really think this, for so long? Taylor and I, we’ve never been anything but friends. I thought you knew me well enough to know that I never saw him any differently…” I had to ask, for the question had been bugging me ever since Sean had thrown it at us that day. 

I might not want to wallow pointlessly, but sometimes, in order to heal; you had to reopen the wound and clean it out.

Ricardo sighed and fidgeted awkwardly in his chair. “Maybe… part of me just wanted to believe it.” He finally admitted. “Before you’d joined the pack, maybe I was more interested in the pride of our history, than in what would make you happy. Maybe I hoped you and Taylor would be together because, he was the only one I’d ever seen make you smile so genuinely.”

“Yeah, because he didn’t shove our tribe history down my throat.” I bit out before I could stop myself. “Because Taylor looks at me, and just sees Diego; not Diego Soto, grandson of Ortiz Soto, Grand Chief and Alpha Wolf of the Taino.” I hated the bitterness in my tone, but I had to say it. Even Ricardo had been guilty of seeing me that way sometimes.

He nodded, as if I’d voiced that thought aloud. “I suppose that’s true… there’s always been a lot of burden on your shoulders from our people.” He sighed, shaking his head guiltily. “I’m sorry I couldn’t see how unhappy that made you.” 

“Don’t give me that, you knew I hated it…” I said, frowning at him. “You were just too proud to think I might lead the tribe in the new wolf age.”

We were silent a moment, before Ricardo cleared his throat and nodded roughly. “Well, you’re free of it now, at least.” He said quietly, his eyes meeting mine over the table. “Taylor said… you’ve stopped phasing?” He asked cautiously, uncertain if he were allowed to pry.

“I have.” I admitted, smiling faintly. “I know, it should have been harder than it was, that it shouldn’t have been possible for me to… but, it’s really made me happy. Having that choice.” I said.

Ricardo nodded, even managing a small smile himself. “I’m glad.” He said, and I was taken aback by the genuine warmth in his comment. “Being a part of the pack should never have felt a burden. Tom told me how unhappy you were, even after the bonfire… I, don’t want that for you.” He said. “If you’re strong enough to decide this isn’t your path, if you’re strong enough to make that stick… then hell, I’m proud of whatever path you’ve made for yourself.”

My stomach did a small somersault at the pronouncement, my heart quickening its pace as I lowered my eyes to my slice of cake. “Are you sure about that?” I asked quietly, unable to meet his eyes. “Wh-what if I…” I cleared my throat, licking my lips as I tried to find the words. “What if I chose a path… which you once had me warn Taylor off of?” I forced myself to ask, similarly forcing my eyes to rise to his. I didn’t want to see the inevitable disgust he would no doubt feel, but needing to see it all the same.

I was surprised when there was only a vague curiosity. “Doctor Darwin?” He asked carefully.

I flashed a brief, lopsided grin. “Mike.” I said softly, nodding my head slowly.

Ricardo lowered his eyes to his lap, drawing in a deep breath as I watched his face carefully for signs of repulsion. It only took a minute for him to lift his eyes to mine again, a small but genuine smile on his face. “Well, then I’d just have to be proud that my son landed himself a… a handsome doctor for a boyfriend.” He chuckled, as I covered my mouth with my hand and hiccoughed a semi hysteric laugh.

I bit my lip and exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself as my elation and relief made me feel giddy. “Uh,” I coughed awkwardly, overwhelmed by the gratitude I felt that my father was able to accept me, and the life I’d chosen for myself now. “Here.” I said, roughly shoving the invites across the table at him.

“What’s this?” He asked curiously. 

“A… wedding invitation.” I said, laughing when his eyes widened and he looked up at me in surprise. “ _Taylor’s_ wedding invitation… though, I don’t think they’ve told Scott just yet, so don’t go gossiping about it until he brings it up himself.” I added, shaking my head fondly.

I’d only confessed my feelings and give up my virginity a few hours ago… it seemed a little soon for an engagement too.

“Well that’s…” Ricardo swallowed heavily, pulling the thick ivory envelope open to read his invitation thoughtfully. “Very kind of them. Of course I’ll come, I’d be… very honoured.” He said, glancing up at me. “And I suppose, it gives me a chance to uh, formally meet your… other half?”

I blushed, clearing my throat as I looked away, though I could feel the grin spreading across my face. “I’m sure that could be arranged.” I said, trying and failing to wipe the grin from my face. “Um, actually; Mike said to tell you, you’re welcome at the house whenever you want. He said they’ll all leave, so it’s just you and me, if you want…” I said, watching his expression from the corner of my eye.

First he was shocked, then suspicious, and finally he seemed to settle on touched by the gesture. “Well, that’s mighty generous of them… but I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” He said, smiling gently. “I think, it might be time for us to meet and get to know one another.”

I grinned, relief flooding through me at the thought of my father not only accepting but supporting my life choices. “Thanks, Dad… that means a lot.”

“Maybe in future, the treaty won’t need to be enforced quite so stringently…” Ricardo said thoughtfully, my smile freezing in place on my face. “Perhaps they can come here, save an old man a long journey.” He chuckled, though his amusement faded as he caught sight of my expression. “Son..? What is it? I thought you’d be pl-”

“No, I am… I appreciate that. More than you know.” I said, my throat growing tight as I lowered my eyes to the table. “But uh, I don’t think that’s going to be possible.” I said quietly, clearing my throat as I glanced out the window. “Truth be told… Mike didn’t want me coming here today. He wanted me to call and tell you to come over.” I admitted quietly.

“Why?” Ricardo asked, before sighing. “Because of my past behaviour, I suppose?” He huffed, shaking his head despondently. “Well, I suppose I can’t blame them-”

“No, Dad…” I said, biting my lip, before returning my gaze to his reluctantly. “Because… Sean has declared Taylor and I traitors. Darwin’s.” I said slowly, watching as his eyes widened. “And he’s said that if either of us steps foot in Hartfeld again; we’re to be killed on sight.” I said, sighing as I spread my palms. “In his eyes; the treaty is already void, and I… I’m just a blood traitor.”

Ricardo was silent for a long pause, absorbing what I’d told him. Finally he shook his head. “He doesn’t have the authority to do that.” He said stiffly, his hands gripping the armrests of his wheelchair so tight that his knuckled turned white. “And he has no grounds calling _you_ a traitor… that-” he shook his head. “No, he can’t. He’ll have to answer to the council for this. Taylor’s made an informed decision, and you-” he paused, looking over at me, his shock melting as he smiled at me weakly. “You just followed your heart, after he abused his position. The others will never allow that to happen.”

“He’s the Alpha,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. “What he says goes. They won’t have a choice.” I explained indifferently. “If anyone knows about Sean’s orders; it’s me.” I snorted, shaking my head in disgust. “But regardless, I wanted to come down and see you. To tell you all this here, in person.” I said, hesitating, before reaching across the table and squeezing his hand gently. “... and I’m really glad I did.”

Ricardo didn’t hesitate, scooping up my hand in both of his and squeezing it back enthusiastically. “So am I, son. So am I.” He said, his eyes blazing with hope, pride and relief as he smiled back at me.

A half hour later I was back in the Impala, a bag of my few treasured possessions on the back seat, and a handwritten note of my dad’s promise to deliver the other three wedding invites to give to Quinn. I sighed as I looked over the house a final time, before swinging my arm around the passenger headrest and turning to watch the back window as I reversed.

My heart was lighter than I’d expected it to be. After we’d finally eaten our cake and traded a few other, lighthearted stories, Ricardo and I had parted on good terms. I hadn’t been anticipating that, and it was a relief to think he was able to not only accept that I’d taken a vampire for a lover, but even promised to come and meet them in their home soon.

It seemed like some kind of weird fairytale. 

I drove back with a sense of joy in my heart, my smile irrepressible as I rounded the familiar corners for what I expected was to be the last time. The thought that Mike would be waiting for me, made butterflies dance in my stomach, and I wondered if he’d actually been and bought that stupid collar.

I snorted with fond amusement and exasperation as I rounded the last corner before the end of the Taino border; and then slammed my foot on the brakes.

Standing in the middle of the road, Sean Gayle had me trapped on Taino land. I narrowed my eyes, and then sighed, turning off my engine and stepping out of the car slowly. “What do you want?” I asked.

Sean watched me impassively. “I told Taylor to pass on a message.” He said.

“He did, yeah.” I replied, frowning at him. “And I don’t know why you felt the need to torment him like that. You know he blames himself for everything that happens, especially bad stuff.”

"That's not my fault. Maybe if you weren't such blind idiots, you would have seen the truth and all of this could have been avoided." He growled, glaring at me. 

I snickered as I realised he was trying to goad me into phasing.

"This is who you _are_ , Diego." Sean bit out, scowling at me. "It's irresponsible of you _both_ to cast your duty aside like this." He sneered.

I rolled my eyes. Besides being crazy annoyed, I did feel smug for a brief second. Because I didn’t even have to think about controlling my temper. It was easy now, something I just did, natural. The red haze didn’t wash over my eyes. The heat didn’t shiver down my spine. My voice was calm when I answered.

“Jump off a cliff, Sean.” I hitched my thumb over my shoulder to the ones back at Hartfeld.

Sean shook his head and laughed quietly, as if this was a response he'd anticipated. "I got carried away… that wasn't why I came to see you." He sighed, straightening his posture. "I figured… we should talk." He said.

"Is that an order?" I snorted, folding my arms over my chest as he glanced away. "Because I really don't have much of a desire to talk to you at all."

Sean narrowed his eyes and looked back at me. "Then maybe you can just listen." He said in clipped tones, turning and stalking into the woods at the edge of the road behind me.

"Yeah, no offense; well, actually _lots_ of offense…" I huffed, turning but not following him. "But there's no chance in hell I'm following you in there. You probably have the pack waiting to ambush me."

"No. I don't." He said, glancing back at me as I frowned after him. "It's… important. About Taylor." He said, before disappearing into the trees.

I bit my lip, my hand on the door of the car as I debated briefly. On the one hand, if there was something wrong and it involved Taylor, the Darwin's needed to know. On the other; Mike was gonna kill me if I went after Sean alone. 

There was also the simple truth to face; I didn't trust Sean as far as I could throw him, which even with the added wolf strength, probably wasn't far.

I hesitated a moment longer, taking half a step toward the forest, before shaking my head quickly. "I've seen this movie way too many times." I scoffed, turning to get into my Impala.

I was just about to swing around the door when I caught movement in the corner of my eye, something far too large to be anything but _one_ thing. "Fucking hell, Sean!" I yelled, barely throwing myself out of the way before Sean's huge form smashed into the side of my car. "Holy fuck, look what you did to Baby! I _made_ that car, you asshole!" I yelled, scowling as I pushed myself to my feet.

Sean growled, his huge black form pacing toward me slowly. "Sean… you're in the middle of the damn highway!" I yelled, my heart skipping a beat as I glanced up the road; only a few short strides, for me, and I could be at the border. 

As if sensing my thoughts, Sean dodged into my way, blocking the road ahead and forcing me backward. "What, you're all out gonna _murder_ me?!" I demanded, glancing around frantically. Why were there no other goddamn cars on the road today? "You can't kill me, Sean!" I yelled, scowling at his snarling muzzle.

I trembled, a flicker of heat shivering down my spine. _No!_ I thought desperately. _I won't change… I chose a new life!_

"You can't stop me leaving..!" I insisted. "You don't want me back, fine! I said my goodbyes!" I yelled, stuffing my hand in my pocket and digging out my phone, glancing down to dial the number I knew by heart. "Ah, shit!" I dropped my phone as Sean's teeth snapped at me, his huge paw crushing my phone before it had even rung once. 

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" I demanded, my breath quickening as my skin rippled dangerously. "You goddamn asshole, get the _hell_ out of my way!" 

Sean didn't move, save for to prowl after me with an intent gaze. He crouched low, and I felt time slow; the knowledge passing through my thoughts in a single beat of my heart. 

There was only one option left if I was to get out of this alive. 

Sean tensed, coiled tight like a spring. Just as he launched, I threw myself backward, my body shivering with the ease of transformation. My clothes shredded apart as I exploded onto all fours, throwing Sean away from me with my paws and snarling at him viciously.

I didn't waste time, before Sean had even landed I was on all fours, bounding for the border…

But it was already too late.

 _Traitor!_ Sean's furious snarl echoed in my mind, the force of it making me wince and whine. _Stop right there, Diego!_ He yelled, as I shook my head, trying desperately not to slow.

I could see the border, all but glittering and just out of my reach, as I trailed to an unwilling halt. My entire body felt tied up with strings; all of which led back to Sean, the puppet master.

I knew why he was snarling so viciously, salivating with fury. The second I'd transformed, he'd seen it all. Every stolen moment, every whispered word or tentative flirt since I'd left the pack and moved in with the Darwin's… our exchange before I'd come to see my father.

Sean knew everything now.

_Traitor… you let a filthy leech-_

_Shut up! You don't know them!_

_They're unnatural!_ Sean roared in my head, pacing over to join me. _It's because of_ **_them_ ** _that we had our lives stolen from us! That we are_ **_this_ ** _! And you…_

I growled quietly. _Yeah,_ **_I_ ** _did. And I will again, as soon as I get back; and as many times after as I can._ I thought spitefully. _You can't_ **_make_ ** _me stay here…_ I thought stubbornly, whining as I resisted the order to stop and managed to take a single step forward.

 _Oh yes, I can._ Sean thought back snidely. _But I think you need some time alone to think._ He mused, his thoughts suddenly seeming oddly smug. _Did you notice Diego? How quiet it is?_ He asked.

I blinked slowly. It _was_ quiet. There were no other thoughts, beside the two of us. _Sean… what have you done?_ I asked nervously.

 _I suspected you and the leech were growing too close…_ Sean thought slowly, pacing around me. _In the clearing, when we learnt their scents. You were all over him… I knew that whole apprentice thing was bullshit._ He snorted, shaking his head. _I hoped to get you away from them, before they corrupted you completely… still, better late than never, I guess._

 _Sean_ , I was close to panicking now, fearful of what he had planned. _Let me go… you don't need me in the pack, and I don't_ **_want_ ** _to be in the pack anymore. I want to be me. To be with_ -

 _Don't even think that filthy bloodsuckers name. If you ever see him again, you're to rip his damn head off!_ Sean snarled, as I howled with denial and agony.

 _Sean, no! You can't make me!_ I pleaded, unashamed of the fact as I sank down on my haunches. _Please, don't… don't do this… just let me go-_

 _You wanna go?_ Sean snorted. _Fine. Go. Get as far away from Cedar Cove as you possibly can. But you do it as a wolf. You stay as a wolf, think and act like a wolf. You_ **_live_ ** _as a wolf… and then maybe I'll let you come back one day. When you're ready to see your best friend, and destroy that filthy leech that you allowed to taint you._

 _Sean… please-_ I panted heavily, my legs trembling as I shakily pushed to my feet again. _Please, don't-_

 _It's already done, Diego._ Sean thought. _Now go._ He thought, as I took off with a whimper, charging into the forest blindly in my haste to obey and get away. 

I didn't want to hurt Mike, but now, if I saw him…

 _This is a lesson, Diego._ Sean whispered in my thoughts as I ran through the wilderness. _Learn from it. Remember who you are and where your loyalties lie._ He ordered. The words were faint, trailing off into blank emptiness as his thoughts left mine. 

And I was alone; with only my memories and my regrets.


End file.
